I Lost My Hart
by KairiAngel13
Summary: After moving to Reefside with her daughter, Kimberly ran into her former lover and things won't be the same again. Molly has discovered that the great Tommy Oliver is her father and now, she and several rangers of the past must go up against an evil dictator and his band of Comdrites. Do the rangers have what it takes to win this kind of battle? Slight AU; Multiple Pairings (KxT)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys. Welcome to _I Lost my Hart_, a fanfic that covers a lot of romance but takes you into a major ranger battle that I'm sure you're all gonna love. The further the story will go, the deeper the plot becomes. Regardless, there isn't a doubt in my mind that you're all going to enjoy this fanfic! Now, for this story, the main pairing is TommyxKimberly,but there will be other pairings like ConnerxKira, AndrosxAshley, Trent and Ethan get their own girl, and so many more, once all the other rangers become involved. So there's going to be a lot going on here lol**

**Now, for those of you who are readers of my other incomplete fanfics, let me just say, "I can't help it!" I love to write and when a really good story idea hits me, I have to write it immediately at the risk of losing such a wonderful idea. Don't worry though. There will plenty of updates for those fanfics soon.**

**Now think about this. What if Tommy and Kimberly shared a child unbeknownst to Tommy? What if the Power Rangers Turbo movie wasn't the last time you'd ever see them together? What if Kimberly and all of the other original rangers got the chance to morph again? Well, all of these questions and more will be answered in this story, so I hope you're ready to read and find out how all of this would go down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however own Molly, the names of all made up characters, and the plot of this wonderful fanfic!**

* * *

_**"Prologue"**_

It's the dawn of a semi-warm morning in March. A teenage girl around the age of seventeen is lying motionless in her bed, snoring loudly as the sun's rays begin to peek through her partially-closed blinds.

Her wooden door opens with a slight creak as her mother walks into the room and sits on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Molly?" she calls out to her gently as she does her best to shake the girl awake. "Come on Molly, it's time to get up. It's your last day of school."

The teenager groans as she tugs her blankets over her head, hoping that her mother will take a hint and let her rest in peace.

"Molly, you get out of this bed this instant." her mother says in a scolding tone. "Do you want me to get the bucket?"

With those words being spoken, Molly sits up and growls in frustration. "Fine, I'm awake. Are you happy now?"

Molly sides out of her bed as her mother giggles in satisfaction and follows her out of the room. While her mother heads to her bedroom to find her clothes for the day, Molly heads for the bathroom to start her shower.

Once the warm water begins to shower down on her pale skin, she sighs comfortingly. It's the only thing she actually enjoys in the morning. Lord knows she despises the daylight. Her mother always teases her, referring to her as a vampire.

Molly's thoughts turn away from her hate for the sun as she begins to run her wash rag across her skin.

"Man," she sighs, "I'm really going to miss this shower."

Molly and her mother are supposed to be moving at the end of the day and Molly is infuriated by the very thing. Her mother was offered a job last month to be a P.E. coach at a high school in Reefside, which is four states away from the one she currently resides in. Unfortunately for her, her mother accepted the job offer. Sadly, this means they're leaving Angel Grove behind.

Even though the move is upsetting her, Molly can't help but to feel happy for her mother. She's getting a job that she'll enjoying doing and to make things better, she's going to be the coach of the gymnastics team.

"Molly Ann?" her mother calls from outside the door. "Wrap your shower up this minute. I want to pull out of the driveway at seven on the dot."

"I'm getting out now." Molly replies, poking her head through the shower curtain. She sighs as her mother's footsteps disappear on the other side of the door.

"Why does everything have to be so rushed around here?" she grumbles as she turns the water off and hops out of the shower, wrapping herself in a fuzzy green robe. "Oh well. I really shouldn't complain. This is what to expect when you're the daughter of the one and only Kimberly Ann Hart."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And that's the end of the prologue. So Kimberly has a daughter named Molly. I wonder what other interesting things you're gonna find out. Well, review and let me know what you're thinking at this point. Either that, or go to chapter one so you can actually learn a little more about this fanfic lol**


	2. Hart

**A/N: I'm really happy that I decided to update immediately after releasing the prologue. Well, since this is the first chapter, I'm not going to give you a preview or give you any hints as to what's about to happen in this story. So, let's get on with the disclaimer so you guys can read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers_ series or any of the show's characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made-up characters mentioned in this story, and the entire plot. So, NO STEALING!  
**

* * *

_**"Hart"**_

Samara Scott tries her best to hold back her tears as she squeezes Molly in a tight hug. "I still can't believe you're leaving me." she says, her voice wavering.

Molly sighs as they pull apart. She then proceeds to empty out her locker. "I've known I was leaving for months now and I'm still having a hard time accepting it too. I don't want to leave you and everyone else behind, but my mom is all I have. She supports me and takes care of me in so many ways. Why shouldn't I do the same for her?"

Samara puts her hand to her chin in thought as she tries to come up with some sort of plan. Suddenly, her face lights up as an idea crosses her mind.

"I have an idea. Why don't you move in with me and my parents. They already love you like you're their own child. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Thanks for the offer Samara, but I'm pretty sure Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason don't want a permanent house guest to deal with. I'm going to Reefside and that's that."

Before Samara can respond, the sound of a male calling out Molly's name reaches their ears. The two teens turn around and a goofy grin runs across Molly's lips at the sight of her boyfriend, Michael, approaching.

"A little birdie told me that today's your last day." Michael says as he approaches Molly and takes her into his arms. He plants a light kiss on her forehead and sighs. "What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

Molly giggles before playfully punching his arm. "You could work on your studies and pull your grades back up. I'd hate for you to be ineligible during track season."

The three of them look up as the lunch bell rings throughout the halls. Everyone begins filing down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"I really wish lunch was more appetizing on my last day." Molly says with a laugh. "Cream of spinach soup isn't my favorite meal of the day."

* * *

Kimberly sits on the floor of Trini's living room as she un-wraps a large box that Trini had given to her moments before. Trini watches from her place on the love sofa with a soft smile on her lips as her longtime best friend finishes unwrapping the cardboard box. Kimberly slowly opens the top and gasps as she begins pulling out dishes to a tea set.

"Oh my God Trini...this tea set is absolutely adorable. Where on earth did you get it?"

"I found the dishes at an old second-hand store. They were a little run down so I used my paint set to spruce them up. I hope you like the color scheme."

Kimberly nods, a sad smile on her face. The cups and the teapot are all pink with white daisies on them. The centers of the daisies are small, green circles.

While Kimberly continues to admire her present, Jason walks into the room carrying his and Trini's one-year-old son Austin on his left hip.

"Hey there Miss Reefside." he says with a chuckle. "Are you ready for the big move today?"

Kimberly nods as she places the dishes back into the box. "I'm excited, but nervous at the same time." she admits. "I'm about to be the coach of a junior varsity and a varsity gymnastics team for a high school in a different state. Wouldn't you be nervous?"

Jason laughs before setting Austin on the ground. The little boy runs over to Kimberly and gives her a hug before climbing onto the couch to sit beside his mother.

"You're going to be a part of something amazing Kim." Jason says encouragingly. "I'm so proud of you for taking this giant step, but I can't help but to be upset over you leaving. Who's supposed to keep you out of harm's way?"

"Earth to Jason." Kimberly says with a laugh. "I used to be the Pink Ranger, in case you've forgotten. I can handle any feat that comes my way."

Jason and Trini exchange a glance before bursting into a fit of laughter. Kimberly stands to her feet and looks back and forth between the two of them with confusion on her face.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"Kimberly, you were the Pink Ranger once upon a time, but that doesn't keep you out of harm's way." Trini says in between laughs.

"Yeah Kim." Jason agrees. "You got kidnapped more than any of us combined. I like to think of you as the Pink Damsel in Distress."

Kimberly playfully shoves Jason before heading out the house to load her new tea set into her mustang.

* * *

"Conner, please read the next paragraph aloud." Tommy asks the young brunette.

Conner sighs before skimming the page to find the start of the next paragraph. "The civil rights movement was one of the greatest happenings of all time. This movement showed Americans that people of different cultures, races and backgrounds could live in society together peacefully."

Just as Conner finishes the last sentence, the final bell of the day rings. Tommy's students close their books and put their items away before waiting patiently for further instructions.

"Alright guys." Tommy speaks as he pushes his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "Your assignment for tonight is to finish reading this section of the chapter and to complete the section review at the end. I want your answers to be in complete sentences and please, make sure your handwriting is legible. See you guys tomorrow."

Everyone stands to their feet and slowly begin making their way out of the classroom. As soon as the other students are gone, Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent approach their mentor's desk.

"Why do you always assign so much homework?" Conner questions their teacher as he rests his backpack on the corner of the desk.

"It isn't that much homework Conner." Tommy says with a laugh as he goes to erase the chalkboard. "Besides, homework exercises your mind and shows me that you've actually learned something, other than how to sleep, during my lectures."

Conner groans as Tommy and the others begin laughing.

"Changing the subject," Kira says as she lowers her voice, "have you and Hayley found any more news on the mysterious appearances of barriers around the globe?"

Tommy places the eraser back in its holder before turning around to face the world's latest group of Power Rangers. His smile fades away and his brow narrows in seriousness.

"We still aren't sure what's causing them to appear or why they're appearing in the first place, but we aren't giving up yet. I'm afraid that all hell will break loose if they rupture."

Everyone remains silent for a few minutes not sure what else to say on the subject. Ethan clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Moving on from serious matters, did you guys here that we're getting a new student tomorrow? Rumor has it, she's from the same high school you went to Doctor O."

Tommy's eyes widened with interest. "We're getting a student from Angel Grove High? I wonder why she's moving so far?"

"I heard it's because her mom is the new gymnastics coach." Conner says. "I think her name is Molly Hart."

Tommy's eyes seem to widen at the revelation. He runs a hand over his face as his mind begins racing with all sorts of thoughts as to the girl's mother.

"Doctor O, are yo okay?" Kira asks. "You've gotten pale."

"I'm fine Kira, I just need to make a phone call. I'll see you later."

"Do you still want us to drop by later on to investigate the barrier?" Conner asks.

"No, that's okay. You guys go and head home. We'll check in with things tomorrow. I have some business to take care of."

Tommy gathers his things in a rush and exits the classroom, leaving the four young rangers behind and confused.

* * *

Jason slams the trunk of Kimberly's purple mustang closed with a proud smile before turning around to face the girl he loved like a sister. "Well, that's the last of it. You're all packed up and ready to go."

Kimberly walks over to Jason and hugs him tight. He runs his fingers through her hair and sighs.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Kimberly says as tears fall from her eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you around. You're always there for me when I need you most and you're the only person who can cheer me up no matter what kind of mood I'm in."

"I'm gonna miss you too Kim." Jason says as he pulls away from her and places a hand on her shoulder. Jason makes a silly face and Kimberly starts laughing.

"What about me?" Trini says as she places her hands on her hips. "You aren't going to miss your favorite chef?"

Kimberly laughs before moving away from Jason to hug her best friend.

"You're going to be just fine." Trini says encouragingly as she pats her on the back. "You'll make plenty of new friends and you'll be the coolest teacher in the whole school. Who knows? You might even find your one true love."

Kimberly raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

The two former rangers look up as the sounds of the screen door slamming shut echo throughout the street. Samara and Molly come down the front porch steps with solemn faces as they approach their parents.

"Come here Molly Dolly." Jason says as he holds out his arms. Molly runs across the lawn and jumps into his arms to hug him tight. "I'm gonna miss you kiddo. You'd better be careful in Reefside. I'd hate to fly all the way there just to personally kick someone's ass for making you cry."

Molly giggles before pulling away from Jason to hug Trini.

"It's gonna be weird not seeing you every day." Trini says with a laugh as they pull apart.

Molly turns back towards the house where Samara is still standing awkwardly at the bottom of the steps scuffing the toe of her shoe against the sidewalk. With a dreadful sigh, Molly approaches her closest friend and gives her a hug.

"You have to call me every single day." Samara says as her voice shakes with sobs. "Promise me?"

Molly nods and does her best to laugh through her tears. "I promise. As for "

After several minutes of more tears, hugs and goodbyes, Kimberly and Molly gather the rest of their belongings and pile into Kimberly's mustang and pull out of the driveway. Jason and Trini stand on the lawn and wave as the car disappears from sight, Reefside bound.

* * *

The night seems to be dragging on to Jason as he sits at his desk reviewing housing contracts. He looks up as the sound of the phone ringing emerge from the other side of his closed door.

"Hey Trini, could you get that please?" he calls out to his wife as he turns his attention back to the contract.

The sound of shuffling footsteps can be heard outside the door and the ringing stops a few seconds later. Before he can go back to reviewing the deal, Trini knocks on the office door and makes her way inside.

"Tommy's on the phone." she says with a light smile.

Jason smiles and thanks her before taking the cordless phone from her hand. "Hey bro, what's up?"

Trini leaves the room and Jason waits as the sound of Tommy sighing reaches his ears.

"Jason, how long have we been bros?" Tommy questions him.

Jason raises an eyebrow. "Tommy we've been friends for almost twenty years. What's going on?"

"I found out today that we're getting a new student here at the school I teach at. Does the name Molly **Hart** mean anything to you?"

Jason stiffens as Molly's name runs off of Tommy's tongue. He certainly wasn't expecting for him to suddenly speak her name.

"She's Kimberly's daughter, isn't she?" Tommy questions him, his voice sounding disappointed.

Jason remains silent, not sure of what he should say.

"So it's true then? Kimberly has a daughter. Why the hell didn't you tell me she had a kid Jason? I thought we were bros?"

"Tommy, we are bros, you know that. It's just that...it wasn't my place to tell you. After all, Molly isn't my child or responsibility, she's Kimberly's. If she wanted you to know that she had a daughter, she would have told you."

"Jason, in case you've forgotten, Kimberly and I haven't spoken in years. So I'll ask you again, how could you not tell me about this?"

"I already told you Tommy, it wasn't my place to let you know. Yeah, we're best friends, but that doesn't mean I'm going to betray my little sister and break her trust in me by revealing details of her life to someone she doesn't desire to speak to."

Jason is answered with silence that lasts for nearly thirty seconds until the sound of shuffling can be heard on the other line.

"So, is she married?" Tommy asks. "I think I at least deserve the right to know that much."

"No, she didn't want to get married."

"Is that Eric guy down in Florida Molly's father?"

The real estate agent bites his bottom lip as he contemplates whether or not he should disperse the truth to his friend or not. He sighs before answering.

"Yes, he is."

Not wanting to be answered again with silence, Jason decides to get straight to the point. "You said you found out about Molly because she's transferring to the school you work at. I thought you worked in Atalanta?"

"I've been in Reefside for over a year Jase. I told you about me moving as soon as I got the job."

Jason runs a hand over his face. This certainly isn't what he'd planned to hear today.

"Look Jase, I'm going to let you go. I have a few essays to grade so I can get them back to my students tomorrow. I'll talk to you later."

Jason waits for the line to click off before hanging up the phone and setting it down on the desktop.

"This is bad...this is very bad." Jason leans back in his swivel chair and drums his fingers against the arm rest before standing to find Trini. "The minute Tommy sees Molly, he's going to know there's some sort of connection between them. I have to tell Trini."

* * *

**A/N:**** And so ends the first chapter of _I Lost My Hart_. Go ahead and leave me a review to give me some form of feedback on your thoughts and opinions of the story thus far. I'll see you all at the next update.**

**~*~*~KairiAngel13~*~*~ **


	3. Hello Molly

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you're eager to read on and find out what's going to happen next; but before I begin, I want to address an issue that many of you had with the previous chapter. I know that Tommy was a science teacher in the show but I do not like the subject of science so I decided to change him to a history teacher. This story is slightly AU so I don't see the harm in changing one minor detail. So I hope you all will be able to ignore that small factor and enjoy the story anyways. Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers _series or any of the show's characters. I do however own all original characters featured in this story and the entire plot. So please, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"Hello Molly"**_

Kimberly's purple mustang pulls into the driveway of her new home and comes to a stop. Molly stares up at the house in awe as she steps out of the passenger door. The home is a large Victorian style home, two stories with slate-colored siding. There is a small garden in the front yard with a tiny fountain in its center and a brick gate surrounds the entire lot. Molly walks around the side of the house and smiles at the sight of an in-ground pool beside a pool house. There's a shiny cobblestone path leading from the steps of the back deck that surround the pool. Kimberly calls out to her daughter and the teen returns to the car to help unload their things.

"This place looks amazing mom, but I can't help but to wonder how we can afford this? Back in Angel Grove, we lived in a small house with five rooms in it."

"This house belonged to my Aunt Amy and Uncle Carl." Kimberly explains as she slams the trunks shut and leads the way towards the front door. "They won the lottery last summer and moved to Florida. They left the house to your grandma, but since she still lives overseas, I inherited the property instead. The best part is that they're still paying for everything. I feel so loved."

Kimberly unlocks the door and she and Molly step into the house. After feeling around for the light switch, Kimberly flips it on and the front hall is illuminated in a warm glow. Molly's mouth falls open at the sight of a grand stair case and several paintings on the wall. She drops her bags and walks further into the house, investigating the living room and kitchen. It isn't a mansion, but compared to the home she'd just left behind, it seems like a palace.

"It's gorgeous." she says in awe. "So, how many rooms does this place have? Better yet, how many closets are in this place?"

Kimberly laughs before setting her bags down beside Molly's. She then crosses the room and places a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"There's a bar in the basement, an industrialized kitchen, a dining room, a study with an attached library, two and a half bathrooms, three bedrooms, a pantry, a laundry room and three walk-in closets. How does that sound?"

Molly pumps her fist in the air before turning to hug her mom.

"Perhaps moving wasn't such a bad idea after all." she says with a smile.

* * *

Tommy walks down the stairs into his lab and sets a hot mug of coffee on the desktop beside Hayley.

"Any luck identifying what's on the inside of the barrier?" he asks as he pulls up a chair beside her.

Hayley shakes her head before typing something quickly. "It's strange, almost like there's some sort of firewall protecting the barrier's contents. Every time I come close to gaining entry, the barrier repels my signal. I don't know what other tactics to make."

Tommy rubs her back soothingly before giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. "You're doing fine Hayley. Try not to stress too much."

Hayley continues working while Tommy releases a heavy sigh and leans back in his chair. Hayley watches him run a hand through his hair out the corner of his eye. Worry overcoming her senses, she stops talking and turns to face him.

"Is everything okay? You haven't spoken much since you got home from work."

Tommy shrugs. "It's nothing Hayley. It's just that...I had a conversation with Jason today and it really got to me. As it turns out, he's been keeping things from me that were pretty important and I'm a little hurt by that fact."

"Well, the two of you have been best friends for many years. It's only natural that you'd be upset with him for keeping things from you."

Tommy nods before standing to his feet and heading for the stairs. "I have a few phone calls to make. I'll be back to help you with our research in a little while."

* * *

The sun is shining bright through the windshield of Kimberly's car as she speeds towards Reefside High School. Molly rides in the passenger seat nervously playing with the strap of her backpack as she watches other cars, trees and buildings flash by as they drive on.

"Well, here we are." Kimberly says as she turns into the driveway and parks in the first empty staff parking spot she sees. "Welcome to Reefside High School Molly."

Molly's eyes widen with shock as she steps out of the vehicle. Reefside High looked much larger than Angel Grove High School, almost like a college campus. In spite of its size, there isn't a lot of decoration other than a lush green lawn, a few bushes and trees, and a large fountain with a ledge around it where several students can be seen sitting down and socializing with each other.

"This is much bigger than I thought it was going to be." Molly admits as Kimberly exits the car and sets the alarm. Kimberly smiles as she places a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She turns to say something to the girl, but the sight of Molly's bottom lip quivering makes her worry.

"Honey, it's going to be okay."

"I'm not ready for this mom." she says as she shakes her head. "Why did we have to leave Angel Grove? All of my friends are there and so is my boyfriend. Then, there's Aunt Trini, Uncle Jason, Samara and Austin. I'm going to miss them so much mom."

"Calm down honey." Kimberly says as she pulls her in for a hug. "You're going to be just fine living here in Reefside. You're going to make plenty of new friends and you'll build a happy life here. Don't worry too much about Angel Grove. We'll go back and visit every now and again. Would it make you feel better if we invited Samara to come and spend a weekend with us?"

"It would be better if she could just move here." Molly says with a huff as they begin walking towards the main entrance.

"Molly, that isn't an option. Samara has to stay with her parents. As for your friends, if they truly are your friends you have nothing to worry about. Now, let's try not to stress ourselves out. Today is the beginning of a new chapter of our lives. So let's give it a great introduction, shall we?"

Molly can't help but to smile at her mother as they walk through the front doors. Just as they step through the front doors, a woman with jet black hair styled in a pixie cut approaches them with a creepy smile on her face. She holds a hand out towards Kimberly.

"Welcome to Reefside High School Ms. Hart. I am Principal Randall. It's a pleasure to finally be meeting you."

Kimberly takes the woman's hand and smiles. "Likewise Ms. Randall. Oh, this is my daughter, Molly."

Principal Randall turns to the teen and smiles before shaking her hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you." Molly says with a smile.

"It's a pleasure for me as well. You have a beautiful smile by the way."

Principal Randall walks over to a desk located a few feet away and returns with a sheet of paper in her hand.

"This is your class schedule." she says as she hands it to Molly. "I'm going to escort your mother to her new office so she can get ready for first period. Be sure to ask around if you need any help. The students here are very nice and wouldn't have a problem helping you out."

Molly watches as her mother disappears with the principal before looking down at the schedule in her hand. Her first class is Advanced Placement English in room 23 B. Molly lifts her head and looks around for some sort of sign indicating the direction in which she should go, but she can't see anything but walls of lockers and students shuffling past each other as they make their way to class. She begins walking around with hopes of finding the classroom, but after two minutes of looking, her luck hasn't changed.

"Hey there." a female voice comes from behind her. Molly turns around and smiles as a pale-skinned girl with long honey-brown hair approaches her. The girl is very beautiful and her smile is welcoming. "You must be Molly. I'm Kira Ford."

Kira extends her hand and Molly takes it gladly.

"It looks like you could use some help figuring out your schedule." Kira says as she points at the paper in her hand. "Is there anything I can do to make your first day easier?"

"Well, I kind of need to find my first class." Molly admits shyly as she passes the sheet to Kira. After ten seconds of scanning over the paper, Kira smiles.

"Cool, we have three classes together. Four if you count lunch. You can follow me to English if you'd like."

Molly thanks Kira before following her down the hallway.

* * *

"Good morning boys." Kimberly says with excitement as she paces back and forth in front of her gathered students. "Due to the out of the blue marriage of your former P.E. coach, I'll be taking his place."

"You can't be serious." Conner says with a laugh. "A chick is leading the high impact class? Okay, joke's over. Where's the hidden camera?"

Kimberly raises an eyebrow in amusement before crossing her arms across her chest. "What, you think I can't handle a bunch of little boys?"

"There's no way." Conner says.

Kimberly smirks, a challenge in her eyes. "You look like you know a little martial arts. What do you say we give it a try."

"You're on." Conner says as he stands to his feet.

Kimberly turns to a boy sitting in the back of the group and points at him. "You in the green shirt, go get a wrestling mat out of the supply closet and place it in the center of the room. As for you Mr. Smart Mouth-"

"It's Conner." the Red Ranger speaks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Okay then **Conner**. Prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat."

As soon as the mat has been placed in the center of the room, the other students gather around to watch as Kimberly and Conner take their stances and stare each other down. Conner decides to be the first to move and charges towards her. He tries to land a punch to her face but Kimberly leans to the side quickly before dropping down into a sweep kick and knocking Conner off his feet. He lands on his back with a thud and Kimberly places her foot on his chest before holding up two of her fingers as a sign of victory.

"Well, what do you know? It looks like I'm victorious."

Conner pushes her foot off his chest before sitting upright. Kimberly holds out her hand to help him up and he accepts the thoughtful gesture.

"Wow Conner," someone says, "you didn't even last ten seconds."

"Lucky shot." Conner says as his cheeks redden with embarrassment. "I guarantee it won't happen again."

"You sure about that?" Kimberly asks as she holds his arm tight and flips him over so he lands on the mat again. Several of the other students begin snickering at the sight of the school's soccer star being handled by a woman.

"Not that this isn't fun, but I think the rest of the class needs to earn their A's for the day. What do you think Conner?"

Conner can't help but to smile at Kimberly's attitude. After standing up for a second time, he holds a hand out. Kimberly shakes his hand and smiles.

"I officially accept the fact that you're our P.E. coach." Conner says with a smile.

* * *

"I'm telling you Ethan, Ms. Hart is amazing." Conner exclaims as he takes sip from his milk carton. "I've never seen a female fighter that's quick on her feet. I think she's got Elsa beat."

Ethan scoops a spoonful of mashed potatoes and takes a bite. "It sounds to me like you have a little crush on the new teacher." he says with a laugh.

"Chill out Ethan. I'm not in love with her. I just think she's a pretty good fighter. Besides, I have Kira to keep me happy in the love department."

"Speaking of Kira." Trent says as he points his fork towards the cafeteria doors. Ethan and Conner look up and spy Kira approaching the table with an unfamiliar teenager by her side.

"Hey guys." Kira says as she takes a seat beside Conner. "This is the new girl Molly Hart. Molly, these are my friends. The one in blue is Ethan, Trent's wearing the white t-shirt, and Mr. Loud Mouth right here is Conner."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Molly says as she takes a seat beside Kira.

"So, you're mom is the new teacher that kicked Conner's butt in gym class today." Ethan says with a laugh.

"Yeah, that would be her. I should warn you, she has years of gymnastics and martial arts training under her belt. I wouldn't mess with her if I were you."

"Where were you three hours ago?" Conner asks as everyone else laughs.

"You guys, Molly's in our history class." Kira says with excitement as they all continue eating their meals.

"Awesome, you're going to love Doctor O." Ethan says.

"I'm sorry, who?" Molly asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Doctor O, or Doctor Oliver." Trent explains. "He's the coolest teacher in the whole school. He taught science last year, but he switched to history when the old instructor was fired last semester. He gives a lot of homework, but he's great."

"Great, I can't wait to meet him."

Molly smiles sweetly at Trent and he blushes. He quickly turns his focus to his food as he t

Conner catches sight of Kimberly coming into the lunchroom and he stands to get her attention. After spying the young brunette waving his arms around, she approaches the table.

"Hey there Conner. I see you've met my daughter Molly."

"She seems like a pretty cool person." Conner says with a smile.

"Yes, she is. So, how's your day going so far Molly Dolly?"

Molly pulls a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "It's been a little hectic, but Kira's been helping me out a lot. I think things are going to be okay."

"I told you they would. Well, I'm going to grab a bite to eat before heading back to my office. Only four more classes to teach and I can go home. Meet me in my office after school."

Everyone bids the teacher a farewell before going back to their meals.

"So Molly, where'd you move here from, what was your old school like, do you like sports, do you have any siblings or a father, and what are your hobbies?" Ethan asks quickly.

"Slow down Ethan." Kira says with a laugh. "You're giving her too many questions at one time."

Molly giggles before placing her hand to her chin in thought. "I was born in raised in Angel Grove, I'm an only child and I've never met my father."

"Seriously?" Kira says as her eyes widen with surprise. "That must be hard."

"Sometimes it is. My mom says that it's best I don't meet him because my life would never be the same. She also said something about her life being a living hell. I've come to accept the fact that I'm never going to meet my father. Besides, my mom is doing a great job as a parent. My Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini help out too. Uncle Jason is kind of like the father figure in my life."

"Well, there's one positive thing." Conner says with a smile. "It's good to have some sort of father figure in your life."

Molly nods her head. "Continuing with Ethan's questions, I love Chicago-styled hot dogs, the color green, playing soccer and lacrosse, playing the guitar, chatting on facebook, and cheerleading. My old school was a little smaller than this one, but it was definitely more up to date in style and technology."

"It sounds like you have something in common with all of us." Trent points out. "I can tell we're going to be great friends."

Molly nods just as the bell rings signaling the end of third lunch and the beginning of sixth hour.

"What's your next class?" Trent asks the brunette as they stand to dump their trays.

"I think it's science."

"My Spanish class is right next door. Why don't we walk together?"

Molly blushes as she dumps the content of her tray into a trash bin. "I'd like that."

* * *

Trent, Kira and Molly walk into Tommy's seventh hour history class as they discuss their previous classes. The other students present in the room begin murmuring as they eye the pretty brunette walking across the front of the room with Doctor Oliver's favorite students.

"Here Molly, you can sit next to me." Kira says as she pulls a chair out for her new friend.

Molly looks over her shoulder when she hears Conner's laughter as he walks into the classroom with Ethan.

"Doesn't Conner sit next to you?" Molly asks, surprised.

"No, we aren't attached at the hip like other couples. He sits next to Ethan so he can copy his notes and test answers. Let's just say that schoolwork isn't Conner's best area in life."

The two of them giggle before taking their seats. Suddenly, the door swings open and a beautiful, pale-skinned girl with long blonde hair walks into the room with a boy wearing a sock cap following closely behind her.

"Who's that?" Molly whispers to Kira as the two of them head for the back of the classroom.

"That's Cassidy Cornell." Kira says. "Don't let her looks fool you. She's actually very nice. She wants to be a reporter like her mother, which is why she seems a little over dramatic. The boy following behind her like a loyal puppy is Devin Del Valle. He's kind of like her best friend, but I think he wants to be something more, if you catch my drift."

The final bell rings and the rest of the students hurry to their seats. Tommy walks through the doors a few seconds later and places his briefcase on top of his desk.

"Good afternoon class." he says as he write something on the chalkboard.

"Good afternoon Doctor Oliver." everyone recites together.

"Start your time machines and set the year to 1955 on day 456, the Civil Rights Movement."

"What in the world is he talking about?" Molly whispers.

"Open your book to page 456." Kira replies with a giggle. "We're studying the Civil Rights Movement. Forgive Doctor Oliver, he likes to joke around a lot."

Molly nods before opening her book to the requested page.

"Alright class. Before I have you hand in your homework and we start today's lesson, I'd like to announce that we have a new student joining us today. I'd like for her to stand and introduce herself to the class and to tell us her favorite moment in American history."

Molly looks around nervously before standing to her feet and clearing her throat. "Hello everyone, my name is Molly Hart. If I had to choose, I'd say that the 1920's, when America was at it's greatest socially and economically, is my favorite time in history."

Tommy smiles at Molly as she takes her seat. "It's a pleasure to meet you Molly, and let me say that it will be a pleasure to have you in my class for the remainder of the year. I also hope you'll enjoy your stay here in Reefside."

Tommy smiles at Molly and she smiles back for a moment, but when she looks into her eyes, she suddenly gets a feeling of uneasiness. Tommy turns around and begins writing information on the board

Molly smiles shyly as she stands to her feet. "Umm...hi everyone. My name is Molly Hart. And...I...kind of liked the 1920s when the U.S. was at it's greatest socially and economically."

Tommy smiles at the girl as she takes her seat. "It's a pleasure to meet you Molly, and let me just say that it will be a pleasure to have you in my class for the remainder of the year. I also hope you'll enjoy your stay here in Reefside."

Just before Tommy begins his lecture, Molly catches sight of his eyes and can't help but to feel a little odd. For some reason, he seems fairly familiar to her because of his eyes. Molly can bet on her life that if she were looking in a mirror at that exact moment to see her reflection, she'd see his eyes on her face.

"Who is this man and...why does he seem so familiar to me?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright everyone, chapter two is up and running. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that no one minds that I changed Tommy's profession. So, what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will Tommy run into Kimberly? Does he even know that she works at Reefside High School? Does Trent feel something towards Molly and vice versa? Most importantly, what is going on with this barrier that Tommy and Hayley have been researching?**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Ghostwriter**

**Euphonic**

**BellaVision**

**butterflyangel**

**scf-fi-geek**

**RKF22**

**PinkFirebird**

**andyg2525**

**brankel1**

**Cranelove**

**ElementalStarRanger **

**mafanatic**

**Future Mrs. Josh Hutcherson**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks you guys for all of the reading, reviewing, and the adding that you've done with my story. I love them all! Keep on reading and please, whatever you do, don't stop those reviews! :D  
**


	4. You're Here

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter and I am so pleased with how this fanfic is turning out. I am also pleased with the amount of reviews I have received for this story because they are what influence what direction this story is going to go in. So, kudos to all of you reviewers. Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers _series or any of the show's characters. However, I do own all original characters featured in this story, like Molly. So please, NO STEALING!**

* * *

**_"You're Here"_**

**__**The final bell of the school bell rings and the sound of lockers closing and chattering can be heard on the other side of the door. Molly glances around the room and notices that none of her other classmates have moved, so she sits still and waits patiently for Tommy to finish his lecture.

"Alright guys, your homework for the evening is very simple. Finish reading the chapter we began discussing in class today and complete the chapter review at the end of the section. Oh, one more thing. We are going to start working on our civil rights projects this week so you need to find out who you'd like to work with. Email the name of your group and its members by midnight tomorrow evening. I am looking forward to seeing what you will come up with. Alright, class dismissed."

The students begin gathering their materials and packing up to leave for the day while Tommy turns around to erase the chalkboard.

"So Molly," Kira speaks as she writes her assignments down in her planner, "would you like to be in my group for this assignment?"

Molly smiles. "Well, given that you and I seem to be getting along very well for only knowing each other for a short amount of time, I don't see why not. It will be fun."

Kira smiles before tearing the corner off a sheet of paper and quickly writing something down. "Here's my cell number. Text me later, okay?"

Molly nods before taking the slip out of the girl's hand. Kira then grabs her items and heads towards the door.

"I'll see you in a while Doctor O." Kira says.

"Yeah, you guys can head over around six." Tommy calls after her as she leaves the classroom. Tommy looks back to the table Kira had been seated at earlier and sees that Molly is the only student remaining in the room. He smiles before walking over to her.

"Hello Molly." he says with a kind smile on his face.

Molly jumps, surprised at the sudden sound of his voice. She then looks up and smiles sweetly at her new teacher.

"Hi Doctor Oliver, is there something you wanted?"

Tommy shrugs. "No, not really. I just wanted to ask you how your first day went here at Reefside."

Molly begins sliding papers into her folder as she thinks his question over. "Well, it went a whole lot better than I thought. I mean, this school is the size of a college campus. It has this old rustic feeling to it, you know? It's much different than my old school back in Angel Grove."

"Yes, I heard that's where you transferred from. You know, I graduated from there about eighteen years ago."

"You're kidding?" Molly says, surprised.

Tommy shakes his head. "Not at all. I have some fond memories from that school. So, other than the size of the school, was your day pretty good?"

"Well, it started out kind of rough, but things got better after I met Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent. They've been so good to me."

"Yeah, they're good kids."

Molly nods before gathering her books into her arms and heading for the door. "Well, I'd better get down to my mom's office so we can head home. It was nice talking to you Doctor Oliver."

Tommy nods and watches as Molly leaves the room. His eyes suddenly catch sight of a small piece of paper by the door. He raises an eyebrow and goes to retrieve it. As soon as he flips it over, his breath catches in his throat.

It is a photograph of a beautiful woman with tan skin and long brown hair. Her eyes are a warm, chocolate brown that seem to gaze into his soul. A soft smile is on her lips that provides a sense of security, reassurance and comfort. Tommy knew who the woman was the minute he'd turned the picture over. The woman in the picture is none other than Kimberly Hart, his ex-girlfriend and the baby in her arms is more than likely to be Molly. Kimberly is sitting on an unfamiliar brown sofa in between Trini and Jason. Tommy can't help but to be angered by the photograph. It only proves that Jason and Trini have known about her whereabouts even longer than he originally thought.

Tommy raises an eyebrow as something catches his attention. His eyes connect with Molly's in the picture and he is suddenly overcome with a sense of uneasiness. Molly's eyes are literally screaming at him as though they are secretly trying to tell him something. To make things even more strange, he feels some sort of connection to the infant in the picture that fills him with both joy and sadness at the same time.

The history teacher is pulled from his racing thoughts as the sounds of knocking reach his ears. He looks up from the photo and spies Principal Randall pushing her way into the room.

"It's floor waxing day Doctor Oliver. You'd better get out of here quickly so the janitor's can do their jobs."

Tommy nods before slipping the photograph into his shirt pocket. He thanks Principal Randall for the reminder before going to gather his things into his briefcase. He then heads out of the classroom and into the hallway.

As he walks through the darkened corridor, Tommy's thoughts suddenly turn to the photograph again. He retrieves the picture from his pocket and examines the infant another time. He raises an eyebrow as the effect from disappears completely. Just as he prepares to put the picture back in his pocket, he runs into someone with enough force to knock both of them to the floor. Papers spill from his briefcase all over the place and the sound of swear words fill the hall.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry about that." a female voice comes. "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

"No, it's my fault." Tommy apologizes as he begins gathering his papers and sliding them into his briefcase. "I was busy looking over something instead of keeping an eye out for my surroundings. Here, let me help you up."

Tommy scoots his briefcase to the side and reaches to take the woman's hand. As soon as her smaller hand slides into his, a sense of familiarity overcomes him and his heart begins speeding up with anticipation. Tommy raises his head for the first time since falling and gasps as the woman raises her head. As soon as their eyes meet, she too lets out a gasp.

"K-Kimberly?" Tommy stammers.

"Tommy..." she whispers.

The two at them stare at each other in silence for several seconds before Tommy finally helps her to her feet. Kimberly's mouth begins moving as she tries to overcome her shock to find the right words to say. Tommy's eyes narrow.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her.

"What am I doing here? What in the world are you doing here?"

"I work here Kimberly." Tommy says as he folds his arms across his chest. "I've been a staff member here at Reefside for almost two years now. Now, what are you doing here?"

Kimberly pulls a strand of hair behind her ear before clearing her throat. "Jason sent my resume to this school with hopes of getting me a job as a gymnastics coach. Lucky for me, there was also an opening for the gym teacher so I jumped at the chance and took the job. I moved here from Angel Grove yesterday."

"Let me get this straight." Tommy says as he pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you've been living in Angel Grove all this time?"

"Yes, I have Tommy. Why do you care anyway?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for years Kimberly. I knew that Jason would know where you were hiding, but every time I would ask him, he'd say he knew where you were and that you were safe. He'd never give me a direct answer to my question. Now I know it was because you've been standing next to him the whole time. How could you just disappear like that?"

"Tommy, you have got to be kidding me. Why in the world would I want to talk to you after everything that went down between us all those years ago? You hurt me more than you will ever know and I feel you lost the right to be a part of my life."

"Kimberly, that was almost eighteen years ago!" Tommy shouts, his voice echoing throughout the halls. "I have long since gotten over what happened and I assumed you would be over it as well. I've been worried sick about you because you just up and disappeared off the face of the earth. Can you blame me for being upset."

"Tommy, you lost the right to know anything about the intimate details of my life after what you did to me. Now, I'm going home."

Kimberly turns to leave, but Tommy reaches out and grabs her arm to stop her. Kimberly tries to pull her arm out of his grip, but Tommy refuses to relent.

"You aren't going anywhere until we can sort this out. I want to know what happened to you."

"Tommy, let me go!"

"Mom, Doctor Oliver, what's going on?" a voice comes from behind them.

Tommy and Kimberly freeze before turning around to face Molly who is staring at them in confusion, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Molly." Kimberly says, her voice sounding panicked, as she pulls away from Tommy and rushes to hold her daughter in her arms. "Come on, we're going home."

Molly nods as she and Kimberly begin walking away, but Tommy's voice stops them.

"Kimberly, please...we have to talk about this."

"There is nothing left to talk about." Kimberly snaps as she looks over her shoulder. Her eyes are filled with tears as she stares at him. "I want you to stay away from me Tommy. I don't want to speak to you ever again. Not now, not ever...not in my lifetime."

Tommy's mouth falls open as Kimberly turns around and walks out of the front doors with her daughter. Running a hand over his face, he bends down and takes hold of his briefcase before heading for the front doors. Kimberly's words had really struck a nerve. It's mostly because they were the last words he'd said to her before leaving Angel Grove.

* * *

Jason is busy reviewing a new house contract for a large Victorian-styled home he is showing to a few families tomorrow. There is a knock on the door and Trini pushes her way into the study and holds out the cordless phone.

"It's Kimberly." she says, her face showing worry. "She sounds upset."

Jason nods and raises the phone to his ear as Trini leaves him alone.

"Hey sis, how was your first day in Reefside?"

"Jason Lee Scott, do you have any idea how mad I am at you right now?" Kimberly shouts.

"Kimberly, take a deep breath and calm down. Now, what's going on?"

"Jason, when were you going to tell me that Tommy lives in Reefside? I would have never taken this job if I had known he was here."

"Kim, I am so sorry. I just found out last night myself. Apparently, he moved there a few years ago. I never paid close attention to where he relocated to and that little factor is why you are in the situation you're in right now."

"Jason, I don't know what I'm going to do. Molly is in one of his classes and she hasn't stopped talking about what an amazing guy he is. Can you believe it? Molly thinks her **father **his amazing. I can't believe this is happening."

"Kimberly, keep in mind that Molly and Tommy have no idea that they are biologically related."

"I have to leave Reefside before they ever get the chance to figure it out, but I can't just quit and move back to Angel Grove. I just got this job and what would I have if I moved back to Angel Grove? I guess I'll just finish the school year and move back during the summer. Samara and Molly would jump at the chance to be able to walk across the stage together next year."

"That would be great for them. Anyways, are you going to tell Tommy the truth? Better yet, are you going to clear everything up from your past?"

"Molly's paternity is going to remain a secret for both our sake's."

Jason nods. "Well, I guess I'll have to respect your decision because she's your child, but keep this in mind Kimberly. What's done in the dark will come to the light sooner or later."

* * *

Kira is busy working on her Spanish homework beside Trent on the couch, who is busy drawing his latest masterpiece. Kira's thoughts suddenly turn from the foreign language she's studying towards the blushes exchanged between Trent and Molly earlier that day at lunch.

"So Trent, I noticed those looks you were giving Molly earlier." she says as the corners of her mouth tug up into a smile. "Does someone have a crush on the new girl?"

Trent's cheeks redden as he lifts his sketch book to cover his face. "What are you talking about Kira?"

"Trent, it's so obvious that you like her. Don't you see it too?"

"I don't like her like that Kira. I mean, don't get me wrong. She's a very beautiful girl, she's nice and she's a whole lot of fun to hang out with, but that's hit. I couldn't possibly have developed romantic feelings towards someone that I just met today."

Kira's grin widens as she shakes her head. "Stop denying it Trent, you totally like her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

Trent sets his pencil down on the coffee table and sighs. "Okay, so maybe I like her just a little bit."

Kira giggles before setting her books on the tabletop beside his pencil. "I knew it. Girls are never wrong about these kinds of things."

Tommy suddenly appears in the room as the sound of his lab being opened can be heard out in the hall. "You guys had better get downstairs quick." he says, his voice serious.

Kira and Trent hop up from the couch and follow Tommy down the steps into his lab. Hayley is sitting at the computer typing frantically while Ethan and Conner watch from a couch a few steps away.

"What's going on?" Kira asks as she and Trent take a seat beside the other two Dino Rangers.

"I was able to access data being transmitted by this unfamiliar barrier." Hayley announces as she stops typing to open a new screen. "Tommy, you aren't going to believe what's inside it."

Tommy rests his hand on Hayley's back as he leans close to the screen to read over the data. His breath catches in his throat as he reads the results.

"I can't believe this...Lord Zedd?"

* * *

**A/N: And so ends another chapter. So, Lord Zedd is inside of the barrier, but how can that be? Didn't Zordon's energy purify him when Andros destroyed his tube during _Power Rangers in Space_? Well, there's only one way for you all to figure out the next part of this mystery. Go ahead and leave me a review and wait patiently for the next update. See you soon!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**hawaii50girl**

**sabina21**

**Jeremy Shane**

**RKF22**

**rk68**

**Ghostwritter**

**andy2525**

**YellowPrincess**

**nickclaywell**

**Ami DragonHeart**

**nickclaywell**

**Haylie Myers**

**brankell**

**roberthall**

**starfire1994**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has faithfuand adding my story to their favorites list. It really inspires me to keep on writing and your opinions and thoughts are what influence all of my future updates. I'll see you next time guys.  
**


	5. Intruder

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next update and I hope you're all excited to read what's going to happen next. So, I won't waste any time with a recap. Let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers _series or any of the show's characters. I do, however, own all of the original characters featured in this story and the entire plot. So please, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"Intruder"**_

"Lord Zedd.." Tommy repeats as his brain begins racing with all kinds of scenarios of how the evil emperor could possibly be back on earth. "I don't understand how this is possible."

"Calm down Tommy." Hayley says as she takes his hand in hers and gives it a light squeeze. "We're going to find out how Zedd is back on the earth and how this barrier got here in the first place. I just have to do a little more research."

Conner and the other teens exchange glances before looking back at their two leaders for some kind of explanation.

"Doctor O," Conner speaks, "will one of you please explain what's going on?"

"I wish I could Conner, but honestly, I can't." Tommy says as he runs a hand through his hair. "I'm having trouble making sense of all this myself."

Hayley spins around in her swivel chair to stare at the teens' worried faces. "Why don't you guys head on home?" she suggests. "I assume Tommy has a few phone calls to make and I'm pretty sure that you all have homework that needs your undivided attention. We'll call you the minute we find something new."

Conner looks at the other members of his team and nods. They all then stand and exit the lab.

"See you tomorrow Doctor O." Ethan calls over his shoulder as they head out of the lab.

"Tommy?" Hayley calls out to him, pulling his attention back to the computer. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just shocked. Andros told me years ago that he destroyed Zordon's tube and that the energy supposedly purified all of the negative energy present in the universe at the time."

"Yeah, I remember watching that battle in your video diary. Apparently, not all evil energy was wiped out because Trakeena appeared shortly after that last battle."

Tommy sighs and runs a hand over his face before collapsing on the sofa. Hayley stares at him worriedly.

"Tommy, are you sure that all of this stress and shock is because Zedd is alive? I mean, you seemed pretty upset when you got home from work. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure how you'll take it." Tommy sighs.

"You'll never know unless you give it a try." she replies with a soft smile.

Tommy nods. "Do you remember me telling you about Kimberly Hart?"

"Yes, she was your ex-girlfriend, if I'm remembering correctly. What about her?"

"Well, I kind of ran into her today. We weren't ever supposed to see each other again, but she was apparently offered a job at Reefside High. Today was her first day today and we sort of had a rough meeting. Oh, one more thing. She has a daughter."

"Well, that's to be expected. You guys were together almost eighteen years ago. She's bound to have married and had children by now."

Tommy shakes his head. "I spoke with Jason last night after I found out from Ethan and the others about her transferring to the school. Her name just struck a nerve and I called Jason asking for answers. He claims that Kimberly isn't married and hasn't been involved with anyone in years. Apparently, that Eric guy she left me for in Florida is the father. I guess I'm a little hurt that she didn't tell me. Even worse, I just found out today that she has been in Angel Grove the entire time in spite of the lies that Jason had been feeding me."

"It sounds like you and your friends have a few issues you need to sort out. Anyways, how is Molly as a student? Anything similar between her and Kimberly?"

"She is definitely her mother's child as far as appearances go, but unlike her mother, she's pretty quiet and shy. There's a slight difference in her cheek bones and her hair is a completely different texture from Kimberly's. Then, there's her eyes..."

Tommy closes his own eyes as he recalls the beautiful brown eyes he'd seen in the baby picture earlier.

"Her eyes are so indescribable yet familiar, almost as though I've seen them somewhere before. I've met Eric in person, but Molly's eyes don't resemble his at all. In fact, they look like they belong to someone else."

"Maybe Eric isn't her father?" Hayley suggests. "I mean, Kimberly had to have been with someone other than the two of you."

Tommy sighs. "He's the only guy I know of that she's been with. Besides, Jason told me that he was her father and he wouldn't lie to me again, especially about something so serious."

Hayley rolls her eyes before turning back to the monitor. "Tommy, have you considered talking to Kimberly?"

"After everything that happened today, I don't think that's a possibility. She said she never wanted to speak to me again."

"That's funny. Isn't that the same thing you said to her during your last encounter?"

"Yeah, and I think that's why I was so hurt by her words. When I said the same thing to her, I never considered how harsh they were. I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest when she said it. I wonder if that's how she felt when I said it to her."

Hayley stands from her chair and walks to take a seat beside Tommy. She kisses his cheek and rests her head on his shoulder. "Here's what you can do. You can either call her and try your best to apologize or you can talk to her during one of your free periods tomorrow. The two of you need to settle everything from before and try to move on in a peaceful manner."

Tommy thinks over the two options he's been given and nods. "I guess I can try to talk to her tomorrow."

Hayley smiles before kissing him on his cheek. "Now that we got that issue out of the way, let's focus on more important things like the barrier."

Tommy stands to his feet and heads for the lab steps. "Let me go and grab my phone out of the kitchen. I'll be right back."

When Tommy emerges from the lab, he catches sight of a car pulling into his driveway. The engine cuts of along with the headlights and the sound of a door being slammed can be heard. The shadow of the visitor appears on the wall beside Tommy and it appears that a blade is being held in the intruder's hand. Thinking someone could possibly being trying to break in, Tommy approaches the door and hides out of sight. There is a knock on the door but Tommy doesn't answer. A few seconds later, the door is pushed open and someone steps into the main hall. The unfamiliar guest begins walking through the house and looking around for signs of anyone. Seeing an open opportunity to take the visitor by surprise, Tommy leaps forward and tackles them to the ground.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tommy asks quickly as he wraps his arms around their neck.

"Tommy, let go!" Kimberly's voice comes as she struggles to breathe. "It's me, Kimberly!"

Tommy gasps before releasing Kimberly and standing to his feet. He mentally slaps himself at the sight of Kimberly lying in a heap on the floor.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Hayley's voice comes as she emerges from the lab. "I heard screaming."

Hayley stops in her tracks at the sight of a brunette woman lying in the middle of the hallway floor. "What's going on?"

"Hayley, head back downstairs." Tommy says. "Everything's under control."

Kimberly coughs as she sits up and rubs her sore throat. Hayley eyes her suspiciously before heading back to the lab.

"Kimberly, how did you get way out here?" he asks her. "Better yet, what are you doing here?"

Kimberly sighs as she stands to her feet and reveals a pair of ice skates. "I was heading home from the ice rink, I don't live too far from here. Anyways, I saw Conner's car on the side of the road. He was there with a few other kids with the hood of his car up. He needs to be jump started but I didn't have starter cables on me, so they sent me here. They said the door was open and that you were probably in the basement, so I let myself in to try and find you so I can get back and help them out. Also...I kind of want to apologize for my behavior this afternoon."

Tommy motions for Kimberly to follow him and the two of them head into the living room. Tommy takes a seat in a recliner while Kimberly sits down on the couch.

"Why are you here to apologize to me?" Tommy asks with a smile. "I was the one who started that argument earlier, and now that I think about it, it was really unnecessary. My patience was running a little thing and I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. There's no need to apologize, everything's okay."

"No Tommy, everything is not okay. I'm not surprised at all by the way you reacted earlier. I am the reason there's an issue between us in the first place after all."

Tommy nods his head. "I know, it's not like I've forgotten or anything."

Kimberly's eyes narrow. "Tommy, it was seventeen, practically eighteen years ago. I just want to move on and forget about it. Don't tell me you're still stuck in the past."

"Kimberly, I can' just forget about everything that happened and let it all go because it isn't that simple. What you did to me...it really hurt our relationship. Then there's all of the lies you told...it's no surprise that we lost touch over the years. I don't think we're ever going to be the same again because of what you did."

"You're right." Kimberly admits. "We won't be the same again because what happened is over and done with. There's nothing we can do to change that Tommy. You can keep wishing all you want for things to change, but I don't want them to. What happened between us shaped my life into what it is today. I wouldn't be where I am in life right now if it wasn't for the decisions I made back then. Look, I'd better go."

"Kimberly, please listen to me."

"Conner and the others are waiting for me. Do you have jumper cables or not?"

Tommy stares at her pleadingly, but the serious look on her face forces him to give up. He stands to his feet and heads out the front door with Kimberly right on his tail. After retrieving the cable from his jeep and passing it to her, Kimberly gives him a quick goodbye before jogging towards her purple mustang and speeding out of the driveway.

"She's hiding something." Tommy says as he watches her car disappear into the night. "It's no surprise though. She hid a lot of things from me in the past too."

With a heavy sigh, Tommy turns around to head back into the house. He takes out his cell phone and begins scrolling through his contact list.

"It's time to make a quick phone call to an old friend."

* * *

The sounds of a ringing phone echo loudly of the walls in the large blue kitchen of a house in Phoenix, Arizona. A little girl with a head full of brown curls runs into the kitchen in a pair of Minnie Mouse footie pajamas while clutching a stuffed rabbit in her arms. She squeals in delight as she runs back and forth in front of the counter the phone is on top of.

"Mama?" she calls out to her mother in between giggles. "Mama, the phone."

A set of footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs as the girl's mother appears.

"Phone mama." the little girl says with a huge grin as she points at the cordless phone on the counter. The girl's mother smiles sweetly before picking up the phone.

"Hello, this is Ashley. May I ask who's calling?"

"Hey there Ashley." the caller's voice comes through the phone. "I'm not sure how well you remember me, but my name is Tommy Oliver."

"Of course I remember you Tommy." Ashley says as a smile spreads across her face. "Who could forget the great Red Turbo Ranger? So, what compelled you to give me a call?"

"I was hoping to speak with your husband. Is he around by any chance? It's a ranger emergency."

"Boy, do I miss those days. Well, he won't be home for a few minutes. He was over at his sister's house. I'll have him call you when he gets in."

"Don't bother." Andros' voice comes from outside the kitchen followed by the sound of the front door slamming. "I'm just getting in."

Ashley smiles as Andros appears with a smile on his face. He pulls her into his arms and leans forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. When he pulls away, Ashley's smiling at him.

"Tommy's on the phone." she says.

Andros' face grows serious as he takes the phone from her hand. "I take it you know what's going on?" Andros says.

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to the fact that Lord Zedd is alive by any chance, would you?"

Andros sighs. "I just found out myselft Tommy. That's actually why I was over at my sister's. Zhane has a lab at their place since he and Karone don't have as many children as Ashley and I do. We picked up on some sort of evil energy a few weeks back and we began monitoring it. As it turned out, the energy was being emitted from a barrier containing Lord Zedd."

"Hayley and I made the same discovery." Tommy says. "Look Andros, I'm actually making this call to ask you for a favor."

"Of course Tommy. Whatever you need."

"I need to ask you about what happened when you destroyed Zordon's tube. I thought you told me Zordon's energy purified all negative energy present in the galaxy at the time?"

Andros grows quiet for a moment. "That is what Zordon told me would happen, but as you know, Trakeena came along soon after only proving that all negative energy wasn't wiped out.

"Okay, so if Zordon's energy purified Zedd, wouldn't he be a human right now?"

"I did a scan after returning to KO-35 after that last battle and my scanners indicated that Zedd, Rita and Divatox had all been transformed into humans. Maybe something happened that converted him back to his old state."

"I guess I'll take a look into things then." Tommy sighs. "Hayley and I are going to resume our research. I assume that you and Zhane will be doing the same. I promise to keep in touch with you throughout this entire ordeal. Let me know if anything happens on your end and I'll do the same for you."

"Sounds like a plan." Andros says.

"Andros!" Ashley's voice comes from upstairs. "Twin emergency **now**!"

Andros laughs quietly before turning towards the doorway. "Tommy, I have to go. Ashley's having trouble with the boys."

"I understand. Talk to you soon."

Tommy ends his call with the former Red Astro Ranger before taking a seat on the front steps of his porch. His mind then turns to a time when he and Kimberly were together and happy.

* * *

Kimberly sighed in content as she snuggled closer to Tommy's chest. The two of them were lying on a huge hill in Angel Grove Park staring up into the midnight sky. The stars were hanging perfectly beside one another as they shown brightly through the black velvet sky.

"Wow, they're so beautiful." Kimberly said in an audible whisper.

"No, you're beautiful." Tommy said, correcting her. "Those stars...their beauty could never compare to yours. They're just little white lights."

Kimberly giggled at his observation. The two of them laid in the grass in silence for several minutes before Kimberly spoke.

"Hey Tommy?"

"Hmm?" came his reply.

"Do you ever think about having a family one day? You know, getting married and having kids while living in a beautiful house?"

Tommy's eyes shot open when the question left her lips. He sat up slowly and stared down at her nervously. "What brought this on? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Kimberly sat up quickly and shook her head as she realized what he thought she was trying to tell him. "Oh no Tommy, I'm not pregnant or anything."

Tommy released a breath of relief before lying back down on the grass. Kimberly stared down at him and smiled.

"I was just interested in where you see yourself in the future after high school."

Tommy's eyebrows narrowed as he gave the question serious thought. "I think I'd do a pretty good job as a teacher or a martial arts instructor. I think I'd live somewhere peaceful like the mountains or the country. I'd get an in-ground swimming pool and a gym. I'd also love to have kids, maybe two or three. Just thinking about the pitter patter of small feet on the hardwood floors of my home...I feel so at peace just thinking about it."

Kimberly smiled before laying back down beside him and snuggling into his chest. "That sounds wonderful. You'd be a wonderful father because your so good with kids. Just look at how your martial arts students look up to you now. They adore you Tommy and you work really well with them."

"Yeah, they're good kids." he said with a smile. "So, what about you? How do you envision your future?"

"Handsome, no matter what happens to me and my future...I hope you'll always be a part of it."

Tommy looked down at Kimberly's head on his chest and smiled as a tear slid down his cheek. She loved him and he loved her more than anything. If only the wishes the two of them had back then had become a reality. If only the dreams they had wished for had come true.

* * *

**A/N: And so ends another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this update; and if you have any questions, comments or concerns, please leave me a review or send me a PM to let me know. Now, go ahead and leave me a review. Then, sit tight because the next update is coming to you soon.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**RKF22**

**Haylie Myers**

**rk68**

**razmend**

**cordylin1978**

**Jeremy Shane**

**andyg2525 **

**YellowPrincess**

**hawaii50girl**

**fanficrulez**

**Bri The Amazing**

**brankel1 **

**heartbreaker315**

**alex ()**

**powerangerdude34 **

**zila12000**

**writingnut2010**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks you guys for all of the reviews and for remaining fans of this story! Keep them coming! :D**


	6. Tell Me

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! I'm back with chapter five and I know you're all excited to figure out what's going to happen next. I also want to take the time out to say that I'm very glad that so many of you are reviewing and that you're enjoying my fanfic. I didn't think it was going to be this popular when I first started writing it, but you guys have definitely proved me wrong, and can't be any happier about that lol**

**By the way, I need to apologize for taking so long with this update. It's not like me to take so much time away from my writing, but personal things have been getting in the way like family vacations, babysitting, and dubbing my short Dragonball Z series with my friend lol But enough about me and my personal life. Let's get on with the update.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot of this story, so NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"Tell Me"**_

Molly is lying on her bed staring up at her ceiling as she gabs on her cell with her friend Samara.

"Okay then Mara. Unfortunately, I have to end this amusing conversation. School starts about half-an-hour earlier here than it does in Angel Grove, so I've gotta catch a couple Zs. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Alright then. Yep. Bye."

Molly hits the end call button on her cell and tosses it behind her. It lands with a thud on her pillow. She sits up slowly as the blood in her head slowly flows downward through her body, giving her a headache. With a groan, she stands to her feet and begins gathering her bathroom materials. She's interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she says as she grabs her robe out her closet.

The door opens revealing Kimberly with dried tear tracks on her face.

"Mom?" Molly says worriedly as she lays her robe on the back of her desk chair. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kimberly says walking in and sitting on the foot of the bed. An awkward silence fills the room as Molly stares at her mother, trying to understand what she's seeing. What could have upset Kimberly so much to bring her to tears?

"Mom...forgive me for asking, but does your earlier conversation with Doctor Oliver have anything to do with why you're so upset?"

Kimberly looks up at her daughter with hazy eyes as the teen bites her bottom lip.

"Yes, it does." Kimberly says breaking the silence once more. "You see Molly, I actually know Doctor Oliver. We used to be...very good friends. We went to Angel Grove High together when I was your age."

"The two of you were friends? It's hard to tell by the way you two were yelling at each other this afternoon."

Kimberly smiles through her sadness as she runs a hand through her worn out locks.

"So," Molly says slowly as she takes a seat beside her mother, "do you mind telling me why you two are upset with each other in the first place?"

Kimberly sighs heavily. "The last time I saw Tommy, there was a huge misunderstanding between the two of us. He accused me of doing something terrible that I would never even think of doing and that started a feud between us. We never settled the argument back then and it led up to several issues that still exist today. Everything that happened back then is the reason why things were so...intense this afternoon."

"Mom, no offense or anything, but you two are adults. Shouldn't you be acting like it? I mean, you should settle the issue you guys had and get back to being friends. If you two were good friends like you said you were, you should be able to work through the little spat you had."

"That's the problem honey. It wasn't just a little spat. It was...oh, never mind."

"Mom?"

"It's nothing sweetheart. Just forget about everything that happened today, okay?"

Kimberly stands to her feet and begins making her way towards the door. Molly jumps up quickly to stop her. She isn't going to let her off that easily.

"Oh no you don't!" she shouts as she jumps in front of Kimberly to block the door. "Mom, tell me what's going on."

"Molly, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"But mom-"

"Molly Ann Hart," Kimberly cuts her off, "if you don't get out of my way I swear to you, Samara won't be coming to visit next weekend!"

Molly jumps away from the door letting Kimberly exit in a hurry. A few seconds later, the sounds of her bedroom door slamming echos off the hall walls. Molly shrugs and finishes gathering her things before heading to her bathroom.

"I wonder why mom won't tell me what happened between her and Doctor Oliver? Better yet, what is it that she won't tell me?"

**The Next Day**

Molly slams her locker closed and jumps in surprise as she comes face to face with Kira.

"Hey there Molly." Kira says giggling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Molly smiles back at her friend as she readjusts the strap on her backpack. "It's alright Kira. So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I asked Trent if he'd like to be in our group for our history project and he's all for it. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Molly looks away from Kira as her cheeks redden. Kira takes notice and smiles.

"Morning guys." Conner greets as he and Ethan approach from one of the side hallways.

"Hey." Kira says as she kisses him lightly on the lips.

"Hey yourself." Conner says with a smile. "So Molly, where's your mom? I want to show her a few new moves since I'm now well aware of her fighting style. I think I can take her this time."

Molly's smile disappears and is replaced by seriousness. "I have no idea where she is. She wasn't around when I woke up this morning, so I had to walk to school. I'm going to assume she's still upset about what happened yesterday."

"Wait a sec," Conner says interrupting, "you **walked **to school today? But don't you live fifteen blocks from here?"

Kira stomps on Conner's foot, shutting him up instantly.

"What happened yesterday that's got your mom so upset?" Ethan asks.

"Well, my mom and I have always been close and everything. We've always been able to talk to each other about anything and everything, regardless of how bad it was. So, after school yesterday, I saw her and Doctor Oliver in the were screaming at each other."

"Doctor O?" Conner says as his eyes widen with shock. "That's pretty odd. He hardly ever gets angry."

"Well, he was pretty angry yesterday. I walked up to them when I saw them arguing and I asked them what was going on, but my mom panicked and led me out of the hall and we drove straight home. Later on, she told me that the two of them used to be pretty good friends back in High School. Apparently, last they'd seen each other, they'd gotten into some sort of fight. But when I tried to ask her why they were fighting, she left the room. She never told me anything."

"Hmm..." Kira says thinking the situation over. "I'd like to know what happened too. I mean, it's not like Doctor O to be angry and he's never come across as the type that holds a grudge."

Conner and Ethan nod in agreement.

"Well, let's head to English." Kira suggests. "I'm pretty sure that _A Streetcar Named Desire _will take your mind off your mom."

Molly nods. "That's just what I need. An entire class hour where we discuss a play about a crazy man with the personality of the Hulk. Lest we not forget, a man who thinks it's okay to rape his wife's sister."

The four of them laugh as Kira and Molly make their way towards their class.

**English**

"Alright students." Ms. Reynolds says as she closes her copy of _A Streetcar Named Desire._ "I'd like to make an announcement regarding this year's musical."

Molly perks up a bit and sits upright in her seat as she turns to whisper to Kira. "You guys do school musicals here?"

Kira nods.

"Well," Ms. Reynolds continues, "after taking all of the options into consideration, the theater board and I came to the conclusion that we'll be doing Disney's _Cinderella_."

Everyone began talking and squealing with excitement over the choice of topic. Well, almost everyone.

"Cinderella?" Molly says making a strange face. "That's the best they could come up with?"

"I think it's a very good choice." Kira comments.

"Well, I mean...it is a good choice, but I'm just used to more complicated productions. At Angel Grove High, we did musicals like _Hello Dolly_, _The Wiz_, _Godspell_, and _Working_."

Kira nods. "Well, the theater and music departments at Reefside don't get a lot of money in the budget, so they have to make due with what they have. So, are you going to audition?"

Molly looks down at her copy of _A Streetcar Named Desire _and begins flipping through the pages carelessly. "I don't know Kira." she sighs.

"Oh, come on Molly. I'm pretty sure that you'll be a hit. And besides, Trent's going to be auditioning too."

Kira smiles slyly as a blush runs across Molly's cheeks. "W-Why does it matter if Trent's auditioning or not?" Molly stammers.

"It doesn't." Kira laughs. "I'm just saying that he is. Look, if you audition, I'll audition too."

Molly bites her bottom lip as she thinks it over. If she chose to audition, she could be given the chance to truly show her talents on stage and sing in front of a large crowd that would love her voice.

"Okay then." she concludes. "I'll do it."

"Great." Kira says as her smile widens. "We can pick up an audition packet after class."

**Gym**

"Okay guys." Kimberly says with a heavy sigh. "Today we're going to be having a fitness day. You'll be out on the track and I expect all of you to get seven laps done in under twenty-four minutes."

Conner sighs and turns his head towards Trent. "A fitness day?" he says in disbelief. "This is not what I had in mind for today."

"Let's go." Kimberly commands as she takes a firm hold of her clipboard and heads towards the gym door wearing a straight face.

"Is it me, or does Ms. Hart seem kind of...down?" Trent points out. The other boys nod in agreement.

"Yeah." someone says. "She seemed much more lively yesterday."

'Maybe this has something to do with that conversation I had with Molly earlier.' Conner thinks to himself.

**Lunch**

"Hey guys." Molly greets everyone as she and Kira take their seat beside each other.

"Hey Molly." the guys say.

Molly looks at Trent nervously as he smiles at her charmingly The two of them blush before looking back down at their meals.

"So, how's everyone's day going?" she asks as she eats a spoonful of pudding.

"Fine." Ethan says. "I don't have any homework so far."

"What about you Conner? Did you have fun in P.E.?"

Conner looks at Trent and then back at Molly. "Unfortunately, no. Your mom seemed pretty pissed off today, and I do mean pissed off. She didn't crack a smile once and to top things off, she made us run seven laps around the track. Then, to make matters worse, she gave me a C. Can you believe that?"

"Seriously?" Kira says. "That's odd. You usually ace anything that involves physical activity."

"I know, but I don't feel too bad about it, considering the fact that the entire class got Cs. Right Trent?"

Trent nods. "Yep. I got one too. I actually don't think that she was pissed off. She looked more distracted than anything else. Almost like she was thinking really hard about something."

"I'll try to talk to my mom after school." Molly says. "Maybe I can get her to open up a little bit?"

Everyone nods in agreement. Something has to be done about this.

"Kira." a voice comes from across the lunchroom. Everyone looks up just in time to see Cassidy approaching as Devin follows behind her with his video camera on his shoulder.

"Hey Cassidy." Kira says raising an eyebrow. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I'm doing a new segment on the school's daily news called _Student's Choice_ and this week, I'm doing a segment on music. Since you're a singer and all, I was wondering if I could interview you? Would you be up for that?"

Kira smiles as she nods her head. "Of course I am. Where do you want to do this interview?"

"In the courtyard please." Cassidy requests. "I think that natural lighting brings out your skin tone more."

"Okay. I'll meet you there in a second."

Cassidy thanks Kira before rushing out of the lunchroom with Devin. Kira take a few more bites from her sandwich before standing to her feet. "Well, I'm off to do this interview. I'll see you guys in history."

"Bye Kira." the rest of them say as she walks off.

As Kira leaves the room, Kimberly walks in.

"Mom!" Molly calls out to her. "Over here!"

Kimberly sighs before forcing a smile onto her face. She approaches their table and takes a deep breath. "Hi guys." she says with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ms. Hart?" Ethan says. "If you don't mind my asking, are you okay?

"I'm fine Ethan. My mind's just focused on a lot of other things right now. Look, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for giving the two of you Cs in P.E. If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you re-run the laps tomorrow so I can give you the grades you rightfully deserve."

"That would be great." Trent smiles. Conner nods in agreement.

"Hey mom?" Molly says as she stands to her feet. "Can I talk to you out in the hall please?"

Kimberly notices the worried look in her daughter's eyes and freezes in place. The way she's staring at her right now is the way Tommy always looked at her when she'd been injured or when he was really worried about her back when they were still Power Rangers. Right now, Molly's eyes mirror her father's.

"Mom?" Molly calls out to her for the fourth time since she spaced out. Molly places a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. "Are you alright?"

Kimberly shakes her head and looks back at Molly. Tommy's eyes are no longer staring at her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Of course we can talk."

The two of them leave Conner and the other two behind as they head out into the hallway.

**History Room**

"So, let me get this straight." Tommy says into he receiver of his phone. "Zordon ordered you to destroy his tube because his energy could purify all evil presences that it could reach?"

"Exactly." Andros replies from the other side of the line. "I did exactly what he told me to and an enormous burst of white light burst from the tube. After I rejoined the other rangers on our trip back to earth, TJ and I did a quick sweep scan. The scan picked up on Zedd, Rita, and Divatox. It revealed that the three of them had been turned into humans. That's why I'm having a hard time understanding how Zedd could just be evil all of a sudden."

Tommy hears the door handle turning and looks over towards the door.

"Hey Andros, I've gotta go. Keep looking for answers and keep watch on the galaxy for more barriers. Hayley and I will do whatever we can on our end. Talk to you later."

"Bye Tommy."

"Bye."

Tommy hits the end call button on his cell and slides it into one of his pants pockets just as Trent walks into the room.

"Hey there Doctor O." Trent greets him. "Is this a bad time?"

"Hey there Trent. No, you're fine. I was just talking to my friend Andros about the barrier we found."

"Andros?" Trent repeats his name. "You mean that guy that was the Red Astro Ranger a while back?"

"Yep. That would be Andros. He and his friend Zhane had come across the barrier just like Hayley and I did."

"Really? So, do they know anything about the barrier that we don't?"

"Well, they're still in the process of doing research. As of right now, none of us seem to know how Zedd's back on earth in his villainous form. I guess the only good thing about his whole situation is that he's inside that barrier instead of outside of it causing destruction on the earth. I guess that while he's in that barrier, he's unconscious so we shouldn't have too much to worry about."

"Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another enemy on our tails trying to destroy the earth."

"I couldn't agree with you more. Anyways, what are you doing here Trent? Lunch isn't supposed to be over for fifteen more minutes."

"Oh, well...I'm kind of here to ask you about Ms. Hart."

Tommy's facial expression becomes less lively at the mentioning of Kimberly. "What about her?"

"Well, Molly told us that the two of you were fighting in the hallway yesterday after school. She also said that her mother's been kind of down since that fight and I couldn't agree with her more. Today she made us **run **around the track and she gave us all Cs. Even Conner got one. Needless to say, she's a lot less lively than she was yesterday. So, I guess what I want to know is what the heck's going on between the two of you? I mean, the two of you obviously know each other from somewhere. So, what happened Doctor O?"

Tommy runs a hand through his spike as he takes a breath. "Well Trent, I do know Ms. Hart. And I know her **very **well."

"I knew it."

Tommy nods. "We both went to Angel Grove High School together. I met her when I transferred there our sophomore year. We dated up until the end of our senior year."

"You're kidding." Trent says in shock.

"Nope." Tommy says flatly. "And let me tell you Trent...those were the best two years of my entire life."

Trent smiles. "But if you two had such a wonderful time together, why are you the way you are now? I mean, what caused you two to become so...hateful towards each other. Was it your break up or-"

"Look Trent," Tommy cuts him off. "The reason we're fighting is kind of personal and I really don't want to discuss it. Anyways, I've got to get ready for sixth period. You should do the same."

Trent stares at Tommy for a moment before the bell rings, ending their conversation. The door opens as a few girls walk in chatting away about some new music video that was on TV the night before.

"I guess I'll see you next period then Doctor O."

Tommy nods before standing up to erase the chalkboard. Trent looks back at him one more time before exiting the room.

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

Kimberly and Molly step into the hallway and walk over to take a sit on a bench beside the wall. The bench faces a large set of windows that peer out into the courtyard where Kira is sitting on a stone bench doing her interview with Cassidy.

Kimberly looks down at her hands when she hears Molly clear her throat. "Mom, what's wrong with you? Ever since our conversation last night, you've been acting like a ghost and I'm really worried about you. I mean, we can usually tell each other everything, no matter how bad the situation is. You're like my second Samara mom. I tell you everything and up until recently, you've been able to tell me everything too. So, why won't you tell me what's going through your head? Let me in and stop shutting me out. What is going on with you and Doctor Oliver?"

Molly starts to panic internally. Kimberly has yet to look at her. "Mom?"

"Molly," Kimberly says without looking up at her, "if I were to tell you everything about me and Doctor Oliver, you'd never speak to me again. That, I am sure of. Even worse, you'd probably hate me for the rest of your life."

"Mom, I could never hate you, no matter the circumstances. You've raised me all on your own from the moment I came into this world. You've been taking care of me, supplying my ever need, and you're there for me when no one else can be. You're my hero mom. How could you possibly think that I could hate you?"

"Believe me Molly, you'd hate me if I told you. There's just so much that you don't know and I know you won't understand my logic."

"Well fine then. Why don't you explain a little bit of this situation to me. Tell me the parts that won't make me hate you."

Kimberly finally looks up at her. There are tears in her eyes, but she quickly wipes them away. "Well, I guess I should tell you how Doctor Oliver...Tommy...and I know each other."

Molly smiles as she encouragingly places her hand upon her mother's knee.

"Okay then. Well, Tommy and I went to High School togther."

"You told me that last night." Molly says, indicating that she doesn't care about that part.

Kimberly nods as she recalls their conversation from the previous night. "Okay then. What I didn't tell you was that he and I were more than friends. The two of us dated from the middle of our sophomore year up until the second to last month of our senior."

"You dated my history teacher? Gross mom."

Kimberly manages to giggle at her comment. "Hey, he wasn't gross to me. What Tommy and I had back then was special. Every time we'd touch...there was a spark there and it was so magical. I miss that feeling. Anyways, you know how I moved to Florida and everything due to my love for gymnastics right?"

Molly nods.

"Well, while I as there, I met this guy named Eric. When I met Eric, there was an immediate attraction. There was something that I felt between us that I'd never felt while with Tommy. I ended up coming to the decision that maybe he was the one I was destined to be with. So, I sent Tommy one of the most painful letters I've ever written and I broke his heart. I broke my own in the process."

"A breakup through a letter? Come on mom, that's so weak. Remember what you told me? Things like breakups should always be done face to face."

"I know, but it was already hard enough that I was breaking up with him in the first place. I just couldn't face him. Anywho, a couple of months went by and I ended up reuniting with Tommy and the rest of my friends. Eric and I had broken up a few months before that. He turned out to be a real jerk, so I ended things immediately. Being around Tommy again...it made that magic sparkling feeling come back. Unfortunately, I ended up finding out that he'd moved on after our breakup with my friend Katherine."

"Harsh."

"Tell me about it. Anyways, something happened between the two of us while I was visiting, but we couldn't compromise his relationship with Katherine, so we ended what we almost started immediately. I ended up going back to Florida, but we remained in contact with each other. We'd spend hours talking on the phone just like we used to."

"Sounds like me and Michael." Molly comments.

"Exactly like that." Kimberly laughs. "Anyways, months passed and Tommy and Katherine ended up splitting when she moved to Missouri to go to some fancy dance school. Trini and Jason were getting ready to get married, so everyone headed back to Angel Grove for the wedding. Tommy and I spent a great deal of time together at the reception. Next thing I know, we were back together again."

"Aww, that's so sweet. So, what happened next?"

Kimberly's smile disappears and is replaced by a frown. "Well, things were going great between us and around the time Samara was going to be born..."

"What happened mom?"

Kimberly looks up at Molly and speeds through the conclusion of her story. "We broke up. End of story. Alright then. Great talk Molly. I'd love to do it again sometime."

"Wait a second mom, what happened? I don't understand."

"Don't worry about it honey. Look, I really need to get back to the gym. Sixth period's about to start."

"Wait a second, You can't just-"

Molly's sentence is cut off by the ringing of the bell. Kimberly sighs with relief.

"Listen to me sweetheart...You just aren't ready to hear the truth yet. I'll tell you someday. I just can't right now. I'm so sorry."

Kimberly jumps up from the bench and disappears into the crowd of students, leaving Molly alone on the bench. Just then, Kira walks in through the doors that lead to the courtyard.

"Hey Molly." she says. "Shouldn't you be on your way to science?"

"Yeah...science class." she mutters as she stares after her mother.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends another chapter! I hope you all liked it. I know that some of you are probably a little irritated that I didn't let Kimberly reveal a little more about what happened between her and Tommy, but don't worry too much about that. Here's a little surprise for you. The next chapter is going to have bits and pieces of the past in it. Hooray! That means, you'll be figuring out what happened between Tommy and Kimberly! Hey, some of you may even have an idea already.**

**Well, now that I'm done babbling, it's time for you to click on that nice little review button in the bottom corner. *Sigh* I can hear those wonderful clicks now lol**

**Special Thanks To:**

**sabina21**

**spazy drama queen**

**brankel1 **

**Jeremy Shane**

**RKF22**

**writingnut2010**

**andyg2525**

**hawaii50girl**

**razmend**

**rose lily potter**

**zila12000**

**YellowPrincess**

**ClassicTVfan**

**CrimsonAngel1992**

**ijnfleetadmiral**

**DaadyGal26**

**sirinnette**

**Bookworm0913**

**mafanatic**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews and for remaining loyal readers. Keep up the good work! **


	7. December 13th, 1998

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter six, the update you've all be waiting for. But before you start reading, I want to let all of you know that I know absolutely NOTHING about school records and grade reports and how they're handled, okay? I just wrote what I wrote for Tommy's sake, so don't hold that over my head lol Well, I won't delay you any longer, so let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot to this story so NO STEALING UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!**

* * *

**_"December 13th, 1998"_**

Molly taps her pencil against the granite counter top in the science room as her eyes remain focused on the large face clock above the door. The long hand appears to be moving slow as molasses, making Molly even more anxious to get out of class. What she would give to be able to speed up time and jump to the end of the school day. She needs to speak to her mother.

"Molly!" a deep voice shouts, snapping her out of her trance.

Molly looks up quickly and sees Professor Green glaring at her. "Listen Ms. Hart. It doesn't make a bit of a difference to me if you're a new student or not. I expect you to pay attention during my lectures. Do you understand?"

Molly swallows hard as she nods her head quickly. Mr. Green pushes his glasses back up onto his nose before turning back to the board to write the next paragraph of notes.

The last twenty minutes of class go by at a turtle's pace and Molly starts to fidget with eagerness. She can't stand looking at and listening to Mr. Green. His appearance is a sight to see. He's mid-height, probably around five-foot three and he's very plump. He has a belly bigger than Santa's and it droops over the top of his pants, swallowing his belt. He has dirty brown hair that only covers the sides of his head. The rest of his head is shiny, bald, and wrinkled. He's absolutely repulsive, as far as Molly's concerned.

When the bell rings, Molly sighs in relief and leaps out of her seat. She dashes into the hallway so quickly that she isn't paying attention to her surroundings. Next thing she knows, she's slammed into Trent, who was coming out of the Art Room. The two of them let out outcries of pain as they try to come back to reality. Trent rubs his forehead before looking up at Molly.

"Trent?" Molly says surprised. "I'm so sorry. I should've been paying more attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry about it. Here, let me help you up."

Trent stands to his feet and extends his hand towards Molly. She gladly takes his hand and stands to her feet. Trent bends over and grabs the books she's dropped and hands them to her.

"Thank you." she smiles.

"No problem. So, I heard that you're thinking about auditioning for Cinderella?"

Molly nods. "Yes I am. Kira's kind of forcing me into the whole thing. She said she'd do it if I would. So, are you going to audition?"

"Yeah. I always go out for the musicals and the plays. I'm really into the whole theater thing."

"Well, not just theater. You're into art too. I mean, you're such a wonderful artist. I saw the mural that you did in the library with the weeping willow tree. Trent...it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. It was so beautiful and truly remarkable."

"Oh. You saw that huh?"

Molly flashes a smile as she nods. "Yep. I mean, I do have study hall in there after all, and that mural is pretty enormous. It's impossible to miss."

The two of them laugh before smiling at each other again.

"Well, we should probably head to history." Trent suggests. "Doctor O hates when people are tardy."

"Alright. Let's go then."

**History**

"Okay guys." Tommy says, gaining his students' attention. "I'm about to hand you all a rubric covering your civil rights projects. The rubric contains several different project ideas. You can use one of the ideas on the paper or you can come up with one on your own. Surprise me."

Tommy begins walking through the classroom placing the rubrics in front of his students.

"But Doctor O," Ethan says. "Why are you giving us a rubric for a project that you haven't explained yet?"

"That's the thing Ethan." Tommy says as he finishes passing out the papers. "I don't need to explain what your project is. You guys are coming up with your own projects. I want to see what kinds of talent you all have."

"What?" the students say confusedly.

Tommy chuckles lightly as he walks back to his desk. "Okay, let me break it down for all of you. These projects that you're going to be doing are wrap up projects for our recent study of the civil rights movement. You have a total of four weeks to work on the projects. That's practically a month, so no complaining about the due date at the bottom of the sheet. Now, I've given you several options that you can choose from. They're all listed on the rubric. You can write up a play, you can do a power point presentation, you could present information in the form of a skit or a speech in front of the class, or you can do a video project. I'm giving you all the liberty of choosing your own groups and the type of project you'd like to do. You also get to choose which factor of the civil rights movement you'd like to focus on for your project. However, no matter which option you choose, each member of your group has to turn in an essay that summarizes the civil rights movement. It must be six pages, typed, double-spaced, twelve point font, in Times New Roman style. Does everyone understand?"

The students nod and begin talking about their projects.

"Alright then." Tommy says, satisfied that everyone, now, understands. "Today isn't going to be a lecture day because I have a few things that need to be taken care of, but I will be up here at my desk if you need anything. You guys are to begin getting ideas together for your projects. For those of you who still don't have a group, you can talk to me after class. For now, just get a few ideas of your own together. Begin working."

Tommy slides the remaining rubrics to the corner of his desk before opening a file folder.

"Hey guys." Trent says to Kira and Molly as he approaches them from behind. "So, do you have any ideas on what kind of project we should do?"

"I think we should let Molly decide." Kira suggests. "After all, this is her first project at Reefside."

The two of them turn to the brunette and await her answer.

"Well, I think we should do a video project." she declares. "I mean, Trent's pretty creative, so he's bound to have a few cool ideas up his sleeve. And I took media comp back at Angel Grove High, so I know how to work cameras and video editing programs. Kira can do the music, since I've heard she's a musical genius. We can conduct group research days three times a week to come up with some information. It'll be great."

"You know what Molly?" Kira says, her face lighting up. "I like the way you think. Your idea for this project is perfect."

"Video project it is then." Trent says with a satisfactory smile.

After ten more minutes of talking, a knock sounds at the door gaining Tommy's attention. He looks up and sees Principal Randall staring into the room from the other side of the door's glass window. Tommy stands to his feet and walks over to let her in.

"Continue working guys." he instructs the class. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tommy steps into the hallway and closes the door behind him.

"Hello Doctor Oliver." Principal Randall says straight-faced.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Tommy asks.

She nods as she holds out a tattered brown file folder. "Listen, I know I shouldn't be asking you for this, but the secretary is out sick today and I need this file to be entered into the system as soon as possible."

"What kind of file is it?"

Tommy takes the file from Principal Randall. "That file contains Molly's grade records from Angel Grove High. Since you're the back up system editor when Mrs. Adams isn't here, I need you to transfer Molly's old grades into the school's system. That isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

"Not at all. If you need this done, I'll do it."

"Glad to hear it. It shouldn't take you more than ten minutes to get the files into the system. I'll be back in half-an-hour to pick the folder back up."

"Alright. See you then."

Principal Randall walks off down the hall as Tommy makes his way back into the classroom. He makes his way over to his desk and opens the file as he takes a seat. Molly's school picture is on the top sheet of paper. That's when he sees it again. Molly's eyes. They're screaming at him. Screaming? Yeah right. That just isn't possible.

Tommy shakes his head and looks back at the picture. The effect the eyes had on him is gone. Molly's face is just smiling up at him. Tommy looks up from the picture and across the room to where Molly is sitting with Kira and Trent. He then turns his attention to the computer monitor on his desk. He pulls up the school's website as he prepares to enter Molly's grades.

'Wow,' he thinks to himself. 'She's an excellent student. She was acing all of her classes when she left Angel Grove High."

**Forty Minutes Later**

The final bell rings and all of the students begin gathering their materials as they head back to their seats. Tommy stands to his feet and faces the class. "Alright you guys. You don't have any written homework for this evening. You need to continue working on your projects. I'll see you all tomorrow."

The students cheer in excitement before making their way out of the class room. Molly, Kira, and the others walk up to Tommy's desk once everyone else clears out.

"So Doctor O?" Ethan says. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course." Tommy says. "I wouldn't even dream of cancelling on you guys. Hayley's cooking dinner tonight and you know how much she loves having you guys over to eat, especially you Conner."

Conner smiles as he rubs his stomach playfully. "Hey, what can I say? Hayley's an excellent chef."

Everyone giggles at his comment. Tommy looks up and sees Molly laughing along with the others.

"Say Molly?" he says, getting her attention. "Why don't you tag along with them?"

"To your house?" Molly asks, surprised.

"Of course my house. Where else?"

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure Doctor Oliver. It just seems strange to go and hang out at your teacher's house. That would raise eyebrows back in Angel Grove."

"Hey, Doctor O isn't just a teacher." Ethan says. "He's like our best friend. He's **way **cooler than all the other teachers around here. And besides. The man's got an awesome gaming system."

Molly smiles.

"So?" Tommy asks Molly. "Would you care to join us this evening?"

"Sure." she says finally. "I don't see why not."

"Great!" he exclaims. "I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better."

At the sight of Tommy's smile, Molly begins to feel a calming level of trust. Something about him makes her feel at ease.

"We'll see you at six Doctor O." Kira calls over her shoulder as they exit the room. Tommy waves at them as they disappear.

**Hall**

"So Molly?" Kira says as they walk through the empty halls. "Do you want to go the park for a little while? We usually head their after school to unwind before heading to Doctor O's."

"I don't see why not. Oh wait...crap..."

"What?" everyone asks.

"Here I am making all of these plans for he evening and I haven't even gotten the okay from my mom. She probably won't let me go when I tell her where I plan on spending my evening."

"You'll never know unless you ask her." Conner reminds her.

"With the way those two were acting yesterday, there's no way in hell she's gonna let me go."

"Just ask." Trent says placing a hand on her shoulder. "Here. I'll just go with you to ask her. If you don't want me to go into her office, I'll just wait in the gym."

"I guess that's okay." Molly says taking in the idea.

"Alright then." Kira smiles. "We'll meet you guys at the park in a few minutes then."

Moll and Trent wave as the other three walk off.

**History Room**

Tommy sighs in relief as he logs out of his computer and starts gathering his things. He grabs Molly's folder last and makes his way out of the room. Just as he enters the hallway, Principal Randall appears from out of nowhere. Tommy jumps in surprise, dropping all of his items on the floor.

"Good God Principal Randall!" he shouts as he tries to catch his breath. "You scared the heck out of me!"

Principal Randall flashes him a creepy smile before brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry Tommy. I was just coming to get Molly's folder, but it would appear that you've dropped it along with everything else you own."

Tommy looks down at the floor at all the papers he's dropped. "Give me a minute and I'll get the folder." He crouches down and gathers everything, doing his best to get the right papers into the right folders. "Here you are." he says handing her the folder. "Sorry about that."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. After all, I did scare you."

"Very true." Tommy smiles as he readjusts the folders in his arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tommy."

"Yes. See you tomorrow."

Principal Randall walks off, her heels clicking with each step. Tommy prepares to leave, but he notices a stray sheet of paper that he failed to put in a folder. He crouches down again and reaches for it. He then flips it over. Molly's student information is on the face of the paper.

"Oh no." he says. "This is really important and I didn't put it back in that folder. I need to find Principal...Randall..."

Tommy's eyes fixate on Molly's birth date at the top of the paper. The year really sticks out to him but the date does as well.

"December 13th, 1998..." he reads.

**Flashback to December 13th, 1998**

The night was cold from the approaching winter weather and it was storming. Together, those two things made one hell of a December night. Tommy was sitting in his dorm room glaring at the wall in front of him. He sighed heavily as he grabbed his bottle of bud from the desktop and took a quick swig. He set it back down before sinking down in his chair.

It had been seven long months since his whole world had come crashing down into the lowest pits of hell, and he had yet decided to climb out of the burning pit of fire. Tommy's depression was really starting to eat away at him. He'd taken up drinking as a way to pass the time when he felt lonely and deserted. Something was most definitely missing from inside of him. It's kind of like he was a one-thousand piece puzzle that was missing the one piece that completes the entire picture. That one little piece that was missing, that something that was missing from his puzzle was actually a someone. A beautiful brunette with chocolate brown eyes that were always filled with such life and wonder. She had a smile that could scare a frown right of your face. Her voice was melodic and sweet like that of an Angel. She was his once upon a time, but that time had come and passed. She wasn't his anymore. He'd lost her and he wasn't sure whose fault it truly was. At the end of the day, he blamed himself for driving her into the arms of another. It pained him. It angered him. He told her he'd never wanted to see her again. Truth was, he'd lied. By saying that he hated her, by saying that he wanted nothing to do with her, he had driven himself further into this pit of hell he now called life. He'd gotten rid of the one thing that had always kept him out of that hole. Kimberly Ann Hart.

This wasn't how his life was supposed to be. They were supposed to be together forever with a dream house in the woods, beautiful children, jobs that made them happy, and friends and family that were always there for them no matter what. Most importantly, they were suposed to have each other.

With these thoughts in mind, Tommy began to cry. He was gripping the ledge of his desk so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"I have to get her back." he muttered through his tears. "I need her."

Tommy jumped to his feet, knocking the chair he'd been sitting in to the floor. He ran into his bedroom and began fishing through his night stand table drawer in search of his emergency stash of money. The second it was in his hand, he snatched his car keys from off the kitchen table and dashed out into the thunderstorm.

**Angel Grove: Still in Flashback**

Jason stood in the lobby of the Angel Grove airport staring at the exit gates nervously. His expression was hard as he tried to contain his fear. When Tommy had called him telling him that he was on the next flight to Angel Grove, he'd panicked. Tommy wasn't supposed to come back. He shouldn't have come back. Now, all he could do was hope that he could keep Tommy in control and keep his own emotions in check.

When Tommy appeared beside him, Jason forced a smile.

"Jase." Tommy said as he stopped beside him.

"Hey Bro." Jason spoke softly. "Listen Tommy... when I got your call I-"

"There's no time to discuss why I came here on such short notice." Tommy interrupted. "I need to see Kimberly. I have to talk to her right now."

Jason stares at him sympathetically. At that moment, Tommy could've sworn he'd seen tears starting to fill Jason's eyes.

"You can't." Jason replied flatly.

Tommy tried to comprehend what Jason was telling him. "What do you mean I can't see her Jason?"

Jason stared back at him as his heart began to ache for his friend.

"Jason, I came back to Angel Grove to make things right. I need to apologize and get her back. I need her in my life Jason. I'm so fucking miserable without her.

"I can tell." Jason said knowingly as he eyed Tommy's appearance. He was a wreck. "You've been drinking haven't you." he said knowingly.

"And what if I have been? Look Jason, I need to see Kimberly right now."

"Tommy...there's something you should know..."

Tommy stared at Jason and finally noticed the pain-filled expression on his face.

"What happened Jason?"

"Tommy...she's gone..."

Tommy felt a knife plunge into his chest at his friend's words. His body suddenly began to shake as his skin whitened two shades. Jason suddenly realized what he had said and placed his hands on Tommy's shoulders to steady him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he shouted. "That's not what I meant Tommy! She's alive okay?"

Tommy felt the pain slowly start to fade as he took in the news. "Then, what do you mean Jason?"

"Tommy, the fight you two had left Kimberly heartbroken. I drove her home that night. The next day, I thought I should give her a call and check up on her, but her phone had been disconnected, and that worried me. So, I drove to apartment, but when I got there, it was empty. She'd packed up and taken off."

"She left?" Tommy said as his mouth fell open.

"Yes Tommy." Jason said sadly. "She left."

Tommy began to feel weak in the knees. He collapsed on a nearby bench and buried his face in his hands. Jason followed him and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry bro." he said quietly.

Tommy stayed in that position for five minutes before he looked up. "Do you know where she is?" he asked finally. "Have you...heard anything from her?"

"I hear from her just about everyday." Jason smiled. "I've asked her several times where she is, but she won't tell me. She always says that she needs some alone time and that she'll be back someday."

Tommy nodded as he sighed heavily. "This really sucks. I just used up all of my emergency cash to buy a plane ticket to fly here, apologize to Kim, and make up with the woman I love with all my heart and she isn't even here."

"Tommy, why don't you stay with me and Trini tonight. We have an extra mattress in the baby's room. We can figure out a way to get you back to Atlanta in the morning."

Tommy nodded slowly as Jason helped him onto his feet. The two of them then headed out the airport doors towards Jason's pickup.

**End Flashback**

That memory always revisits Tommy's mind. It's one of his most painful. Just hours after he'd left Kimberly standing in the ice rink's parking lot, she'd packed up her things and ran away from Angel Grove, so he'd thought up until he discovered her true whereabouts yesterday.

Tommy sighs and looks back at the date one final time before something hits him.

"Wait a second." he says as his mind begins piecing things together. "Molly was born exactly seven months after Kimberly and I broke up. We were sleeping together before that breakup and I now know that Kimberly never left Angel Grove after the breakup. Which means...Oh my God...Oh my God! Molly's...she's **my **daughter!"

Tommy gasps as his theory falls into place. It all makes sense. Molly is his child. At the moment, he isn't sure whether he should be sad or happy, but anger seems to be the dominant emotion at the moment. Kimberly has hidden his child from him for seventeen years and now he knows that Jason was in on it too.

Tommy clutches Molly's student information sheet in his fist as he storms down the hall towards the gym. Kimberly is going to tell him everything and this time, Jason won't be around to cover for her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my God! Tommy finally knows the truth! What does this mean and what's going to happen between him and Kimberly? Well, there's only one way to find out. You have to review this crazy chapter and let me know what you thought of it. Then, you have to sit around patiently and wait for the next review.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**acro4ever**

**Rk68**

**sabina21**

**brankel1**

**Jeremy Shane**

**RKF22**

**sirinnette **

**writingnut2010**

**xThatxOnexChick**

**Misora Harp-chan**

**Takeru93**

**red neo ranger**

**andyg2525**

**bellasoldersister**

**rose lily potter**

**ClassicTVfan**

**hawaii50girl**

**razmend **

**princessjimyung**

* * *

**Author's Note:Thanks you guys for adding me to your favorites/ reviewing this fic! You really don't know how much I appreciate them!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 7! I'll be uploading it after I get at least five reviews! :D**


	8. I'm Through With the Lies

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! Well, it's finally time for the moment you've all been waiting for: CONFRONTATION! This is the chapter where answers will be given for all of the questions that have to be answered. Also, this chapter is pretty lengthy, so go ahead and grab a snack, kick back, and relax. It's time to read the next chapter of _I Lost My Hart_.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot of this story.**

* * *

_**"I'm Through With The Lies"**_

Time seems to be moving by at a turtle's pace as Tommy makes his way towards the gym. He desperately needs to get to Kimberly. He needs answers as to why she kept Molly a secret from him for all these years. She's his daughter. His flesh and blood, yet she'd managed to play God in his life and take Molly away against his knowledge. She'd lied to him and had all of their friends lie to him. What other lies has he been the victim of?

"Why?" he asks himself. "Why did she lie to me?"

**Gym**

Kimberly sighs as she starts shoving things into her bag. She's in a hurry to get home and to avoid running into Tommy again. He's the very last person she wants to see at the moment. Kimberly looks up as knocks sound at the door.

"Come in." she says as she sets her bag on her swivel chair.

Molly pokes her head into the room with a smile on her face making Kimberly a tad suspicious. "This better not be about our earlier conversation." Kimberly warns her.

"Nope. I actually wanted to see if it's okay for me to go over to Doctor Oliver's house tonight."

Kimberly's eyes widen at the request. Did Molly really just asked her that? The look on Molly's face is so pleading and innocent. How can she say no?

"That's okay with me." she shrugs. "Just be sue to check in with me every once in a while. And I want you in the house at 9:00. Got it?"

Molly squeals in delight as she runs into the room and hugs her mother in a tight bear hug. "Thanks mom." she laughs happily. "You're the best."

Molly ends their hug and runs out of the room happily. Kimberly smiles after her before going back to her bag. Just as she picks it up and slings it over her shoulder, the door swings open revealing an enraged Tommy with a pain-filled expression on his face.

"T-Tommy?" she stammers in a small voice.

"Why...?" he asks in a strained whisper.

"What do you mean why?" Kimberly asks as she drops her bag to the floor. "Tommy, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Why did you **lie **to me?" Tommy demands as he slams the door closed behind him.

"Tommy, I don't understand."

"Molly."

Kimberly freezes at the sound of Molly's name being spoken.

"I know Kimberly." Tommy says as he folds his arms across his chest. "I know the truth."

"You're lying. You couldn't possibly..." Kimberly says backing away from him.

"Molly is **my **daughter!" Tommy shouts as he closes the space in between them.

Kimberly's back is against the filing cabinet and Tommy is standing one step in front of her glaring daggers into her face.

"No Tommy." Kimberly says as she shakes her head. "She's Eric's daughter."

"Damn it Kim, stop lying to me! For **once**, just tell me the truth!"

"She's not your daughter Tommy!"

Tommy feels tears burning at the corners of his eyes as he continues to glare at her. How can she just stand there and continue lying when he already knows the truth?

"How can you **stand **there and keep denying it Kimberly? I know the truth! I saw her birth information while I was entering her grades into the school's system. I know that the day I went back to Angel Grove to find you, you were actually off giving **birth **to **my **child! Jason new the whole damn time and he lied to me. You hadn't left Angel Grove like he claimed. He just came up with some bogus **lie **so you keep my daughter a secret! You lied to me, you had my so called **friends **lie to me, **and **my daughter doesn't even know that **I **am her father! You can't hide this from me any longer because I've put two and two together and figured out the truth!"

Kimberly slides down the filing cabinet and onto her knees as she begins to cry. Tommy lets the tears in his eyes spill over as well. What's the point of keeping all of his emotions bottled up? Silence fills the room for almost six minutes, minus the sniffling from Kimberly. Tommy runs a hand through his spikes as he tries to get control of his breathing. Eventually, he's able to speak again.

"Kimberly...what you've done is so unforgivable. I don't think I will **ever **be able to forgive you."

"I know." she whispers.

"Why did you have to lie to me? Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? Why did you have Jason and the others lie to me? I want some damn answers Kim. Why did everyone know about my daughter but me."

Kimberly looks up at Tommy as more tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." she says. "I know that saying sorry really isn't going to help in my case, but I don't know what else to say to you. After everything we went through back then..."

"I don't wanna talk about that right now." Tommy snaps. "I want to hear the truth and the **entire **truth. I want to know what happened from beginning to end and you're going to tell me **now**."

Kimberly takes a deep breath as she nods her head slowly. "Fine...I'll tell you everything..."

**May 12th****, 1998: Trini and Jason's House**

Trini and Jason's two-storied home was filled with bubbling baby shower guests on a warm spring afternoon. Trini was in the middle of opening her baby shower gifts right around this time on that day. Trini smiled in awe as she pulled out the cutest baby dress she'd ever seen. She held the dress up to show her guests the yellow sundress with a white bunny rabbit at the bottom of it. Her guests voiced their approval of the dress as Trini laid it across her swollen stomach.

"Kimberly," she said to her best friend, "it's adorable. Thank you so much."

"I knew you'd like it." Kimberly smiled. "I know how much you love the color yellow."

"You know it's my favorite. Thanks Kim."

Trini reached over to Kim, who was sitting beside her, and gave her a hug. She then looked around at the other guests. "Thanks for all the gifts you guys." she said. "I love them all."

"You're welcome." everyone said in unison.

"I take it the shower's going well?" a male voice came from the doorway.

All of the women in the room looked over at the door as Tommy and Jason walked in.

"It's going great." Trini exclaimed as she removed Kimberly's gift from her torso. "I just finished opening all of the gifts. Aren't these outfits adorable?"

Jason smiled as he nodded his head. "Yes honey, they're very cute, but did you get anything else besides clothes?"

"Of course I did Jason. Aisha bought me four different pacifiers, three bottles, and two cute baby bibs. Then, Meghan bought me a year's worth of diapers. My mom got us a playpen with more diapers..."

"I'm sure the list goes on and on." Jason laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Say, why don't I start carrying some of these things up to the nursery for you?"

Trini nodded. "That would be greatly appreciated."

"Alright then Tommy." Jason said to his friend. "Let's get this stuff upstairs."

Tommy nodded as he grabbed a few things from beside Kimberly. He stole a quick kiss before walking towards the stairs. "I love you beautiful." he called over his shoulder with a smile.

"Love you too handsome." she said with a smile just as big as his.

Tommy and Jason disappeared up the steps leaving all of the women in the living area to mingle amongst each other.

Kimberly turned to Trini and placed a hand on her knee. "So Trini? Have you and Jason picked a name yet? I mean, your baby will be here in about a week."

"Well, we do have a couple names in mind, but we aren't sure which one we should pick."

"Maybe I can help?" Kimberly suggested. "Let's here them."

"Well, we're trying to decide between Lila and Samara. I love both names but I just can't decide. I think Jason should pick since he thought of both names."

"He did? Wow. Who would've thought that Jason was actually good at the whole name thing?"

"I know, right?" Trini laughed. "Now, speaking of baby names..." Trini gently poked Kimberly in her stomach. The two of them giggled as Kimberly pushed Trini's hand away and put a finger to her lips.

"Ssh!" she exclaimed. "Not so loud Trini!"

Trini stared at her friend in shock as Kimberly helped her to her feet and ushered her out of the room. The two of them headed for the patio in the backyard and took a seat on the cushioned bench by the garden. Once seated, Trini looked back at Kimberly.

"Kimberly Ann Hart!" she shouted. "Are you telling me that I'm **still **the only one who knows that you're pregnant?"

"Ssh!" Kimberly pleaded. "Not so loud Trini!"

"Kimberly, you've known for going on three weeks now. Why haven't you told Tommy yet?"

"Well, I've been waiting for the right moment. Tommy's been so busy with school and his uncle's race track that we really haven't had any personal time to spend with each other. Today's the first day in weeks that we've been able to go somewhere together."

"Well, something needs to be done about your time management then. You two obviously had some personal alone time together at some point time. That explains why you're pregnant. Since I now know that you haven't told Tommy, have you told anyone else other than me? Your mother maybe?"

"Absolutely not." Kimberly said as her face grew fearful. "Can you imagine the look on her face? She'd be furious with me. I swore to her that I would refrain from sexual activities until I was married. Trini, I went through this whole ceremony at my church where I got a purity ring and everything. My mom would be so disappointed in me for breaking my promise."

"Well Kim, regardless of the whole purity thing, you still need to tell Tommy. He's that baby's father and he has every right to know."

"You're right Trini. Say? What if I tell him tonight? I could go back to my apartment, fix a nice dinner, get him all buttered up, and throw my surprise at him. What do you think?"

Trini smiled softly. "That's not a bad idea. It's better than the way I told Jason. Remember that?"

Kimberly burst into a fit of laughter as she recalled th entire situation. "His entire face turned blue! I thought he was gonna die!"

The two of them laughed for almost two minutes until they spotted a taxi pulling up at the front of the house.

"Hey Trini?" Kimberly said standing up. "You weren't expecting any other guests today were you?"

Trini shook her head as she held out an arm for Kimberly to help her up.

The taxi door swung open and a woman with blonde hair that reached her back stepped out. She was wearing a giant pair of black sunglasses, a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark purple tank top, and a pair of black ballet flats. It looked like her stomach was sticking out beneath the tank.

"Who's that?" Kimberly asked as she and Trini made their way around the house.

Trini shrugged as they neared the front gate. "Hello." Trini greeted the woman. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yes. I have a friend here in town that told me that I could find Tommy Oliver here?"

The minute Tommy's name came out the woman's mouth, Kimberly grew interested. "Tommy's my boyfriend." she said. "He's in the middle of something right now so what is it you need from him? Are you one of his classmates looking for notes or someone that he races against at the track?"

"I'm a classmate and an old friend." she said as she pulled her sunglasses off her face. She shot Kimberly a look of disgust as she placed them on her head. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't interrogate me. I just need to talk to him, that's all."

"Well, anything you say to him can be said to me."

"Trust me, I don't think that's a good idea."

"What's going on out here?" Jason's voice came from the front porch.

Trini, Kimberly, and the unknown blonde looked up as Tommy and Jason walked through the front door. Tommy stopped walking when he spotted the blonde.

"Addie?" he said in shock.

The blonde nodded her head. "I've been looking for you Tommy." she said with a smile. "Why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks now."

"Tommy?" Kimberly said nervously. "Who's Addie?"

"It's Addlyn to you." the blonde snapped. "Not like you'd care, but I'm Tommy's ex-girlfriend."

Kimberly's eyes widened as she turned to look at Tommy.

"Kimberly..." he began to explain. "I dated Addie a couple months before we got back together. It wasn't anything too serious. It's over now and that's all that matters. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Tommy." Addlyn smirks. "She has every reason to be worried right now, because once she hears what I have to say, there's no telling what she's going to do."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked. That's when he noticed the bump beneath Addlyn's shirt.

"Tommy, do you remember that night we spent together a few months back? It was the night we went to the Fraz, that new nightclub. Well, do you remember what we did after we left the club?"

Tommy's eyes widened as his jaw fell open. "No." he said shaking his head. "You're lying. It's not true."

"I'm six months pregnant Tommy." she smiled. "And you're the father of this baby."

Everyone gasped in shock at the news. Trini turned to Kimberly who had tears running down her face. This situation definitely wasn't going to turn out good. Kimberly turned to Tommy and tried her hardest to keep herself together.

"Tommy..." she said. "Please...tell me that she's lying. Tell me it isn't true."

Tommy pulled his gaze from Kimberly and closed his eyes. Kimberly started to cry as Tommy stared at Addlyn and the baby bump beneath her shirt.

Jason ran down the porch steps and pulled Kimberly into his arms comfortingly as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Kimberly." Tommy said.

Kimberly's head shot up at the sound of his voice. She glared at him angrily. He had the nerve to talk to her after what she'd just found out? Why did Addlyn have to show up and ruin what was going to be one of the most memorable days in both hers and Trini's lives? She was supposed to be the one telling Tommy that she was pregnant, **not **Addlyn. Now, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to tell him. Maybe things would be different if Tommy had mentioned sleeping with someone else prior to sleeping with her. If she'd known about it, she would've never jumped into bed with him. Why was life weighing down on her so much in that one moment?

Kimberly pushed herself free from Jason's embrace and ran past Tommy into the house.

"Kimberly, wait!" he shouted as he started after her.

"Stop Tommy!" Trini shouted. "Don't you dare go after her."

Tommy looked back at Trini as she waddled up the porch steps. "But Trini I-"

Trini held up a hand to silence him as she walked past him. "I'm going to go talk to her. Right now, you need to fix this mess with Addlyn."

Tommy sighed as the screen door shut behind her. He then turned to Jason and Addlyn on the front lawn.

**Bathroom**

Kimberly was sitting on the edge of the bathtub crying in heartbreak when Trini found her.

"Oh Kim." Trini said as she hugged her comfortingly.

"Why is this happening?" Kimberly asked. "Why now? Why couldn't Addlyn have done this some other day? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You've done nothing Kimberly. None of what's happening outside is your fault and it will never be your fault."

"Trini, that woman is standing out in the front yard claiming that the man I love with all my heart is the father of **her **unborn child. It isn't supposed to be this way. I'm the one carrying his child and I should be the only one. Why am I being punished like this?"

"You aren't being punished." Trini said, breaking their hug. "Sometimes, you have to go through one hell of an experience to learn something new about life."

Kimberly nodded as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"How could he do this to me and our baby?"

"Kimberly, need I remind you that Tommy doesn't even know that you're pregnant?"

The two of them grew quiet at the reminder. Kimberly averted her gaze to the tiled floor.

"Kimberly," Trini began again. "Why don't you head on home and get some rest? I could even have someone else take you home. Stress isn't good for you or your baby."

Kimberly nodded as she took a deep breath. "You're right. I have to keep it together for the sake of my child."

"Right. I'm gonna head downstairs and see if one of the guys can take you home. I would have Jason do it, but he's outside dealing with the situation."

Kimberly nodded. "Actually Trini, would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I mean, I can just run back to my place and grab a few things to wear and come back. I really wanna be near you and Jason right now."

"Of course you can Kim. Come on. Let's go and find you a ride."

**Living Room**

Trini and Kimberly walked in the room and were surprised to see everyone gathered around the television set.

"What's going on guys?" Trini asked interestedly. "Is a game on or somethig?"

"Didn't you hear?" Adam asked. "Terra Venture is launching this afternoon."

"Oh, the space colony." Trini said interestedly. "They're doing a news report on it?"

"Yeah." Billy said. "They're interviewing some of the people that are going to live on Terra Venture. They're basically asking questions about what kind of experience they're expecting to have."

"Neat."

Kimberly walked away from the crowd surrounding the TV and made her way into the kitchen. She walked over to the window above the sink and pulled the lace curtains back slowly to get a good view of Jason, Addlyn, and Tommy in the front yard. Tommy appeared to be very angry, but Addlyn seemed pretty amused.

'What's going on out there?' Kimberly thought. 'Does Tommy believe her? Is she lying? I've got to find out.

"Kimberly?" a voice came from behind her. Kimberly turned around and saw Rocky leaning against the door frame.

"Hi Rocky." she said. "What's going on?"

"I'm volunteering to take you home, but under one condition."

"Which is what exactly?"

"You have to let me use your place tonight."

"You can't be serious? Rocky, there's no way in hell I'm letting you use my apartment. You have have a house of your own. Plus, you're a slob. My kitchen would be a garbage pit by sundown."

"Aww, come on Kim. I have a date tonight and, don't get me wrong, my place would be perfect. It's just that I have a termite problem so the exterminators are at my house taking care of the little critters. My date is in two hours and I really like this girl. I can't cancel on her Kim. Please?"

Kimberly sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you can't use my good china and you **will **be cleaning up every mess, speck, crumb, or spill that you create. Do I make myself clear?"

"You got it Kim. Thank you so much."

Rocky hugged Kimberly tightly before running out to his car. Kimberly stared out the window one final time before turning to follow him.

"Please let what she's saying be a lie Tommy." she said. "I don't know what I'd do if she's telling the truth."

**20 Minutes Later**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the news reporter exclaimed. "Terra Venture has just taken to space. May God be with the passengers and the staff as they make their way towards a new world where life will be a much better place."

Everyone in the living room burst out with cheers and laughter of excitement as the camera caught the last glimpse of the Terra Venture before it disappeared into the sky. Kimberly, who was sitting beside Trini, touched her head as she groaned in discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Trini asked worriedly.

"No. I suddenly feel dizzy."

"You probably need to lie down for a bit. Let's head up to the guestroom." Trini stood up slowly and helped Kimberly up. She then turned to Billy. "Hey Billy?"

Billy tore his eyes away from the TV and smiled. "Did you need something Trini?"

"Can you carry Kimberly's things up to the guestroom for me?" she requested.

"Sure." he said as he stood to his feet. Billy bent over and grabbed Kimberly's black and pink duffle bag before heading up the stairs.

"Come on Kim." Trini said. "Let's get you upstairs.

**Later That Night**

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Trini shouted at the door as her final guests pulled away from the curb. She smiled as she closed the door and sighed in relief. Jason appeared a few seconds later and smiled at his tired wife.

"Well hey there Mrs. Shower Mama." he joked. "You look tired."

"I am." she admitted. "My feet are swollen and my back hurts. This baby needs to hurry up and get here because she's driving my body crazy."

Jason laughed as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek lightly before making a suggestion. "What do you say I carry you upstairs, draw you a hot bath, get out your favorite yellow robe, and massage your feet. I'll even bring you a cup of tea."

"Mmm..." Trini sighed comfortingly. "That sounds wonderful Jason."

"Okay. Then it's settled."

Jason swept Trini up into his arms with ease and made his way over to the stairwell. On their way up, Trini asked him what she and Kimberly had been dying to know for hours now.

"So...what happened outside earlier with Tommy and Addlyn?"

"The baby isn't his." Jason said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so relieved. Kimberly will be so excited when she hears that."

"I know. Tommy's on his way over to her apartment now to tell her."

"Wait a second, what?" Trini said. "But Jason, Kimberly's here."

"What do you mean she's here Trini? We saw Rocky take her home a few hours ago. Tommy thought she might still be upset so he'd thought it would be best to go and straighten things out between them."

"She made it quite clear earlier that she wanted to stay here. Today wasn't exactly an excitement for her. She wanted today to be one of the best days of hers and Tommy's lives."

"I don't follow you." Jason said. "What do you mean? Today was your special day. I mean, you are the one having a baby, remember?"

"I know that Jason, but today should've been about Kimberly too."

"Why?"

"Okay Jase, you have to promise not to say a **word **to **anyone**."

"Scouts honor."

"Okay. Jason...Kimberly's pregnant."

"Are you serious?" he said as he eyes widened.

"Yep. She found out three weeks ago that she's along a month and a half."

"Why hasn't she told Tommy yet? Better yet, why did she tell you and not me?"

"She wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Plus, she didn't want anyone to know until Tommy knew. She planned on telling him this evening, but thanks to Addlyn, her plans changed."

Jason nodded as he walked into his and Trini's room. He gently set her down on top of their bed before taking a seat beside her. "I hope she tells him soon."

"I'd prefer that she'd tell him right now."

**Kimberly's Apartment**

Tommy grabbed Kimberly's spare key from beneath her door mat and unlocked her door. When he entered the darkened halls of her home, he could smell garlic toast and spaghetti. He could also smell a bottle of wine that had been opened on the island in the kitchen.

"A fancy dinner?" he whispered. "That's a little strange."

Tommy approached Kimberly's bedroom, thinking that she was probably in bed watching TV, but as he neared the door, he could her panting and groans coming from inside the room.

"What the hell?"

Tommy pushed Kimberly's door open a crack just to peer inside. His heart broke at the sight. There, in Kimberly's bed was Rocky lying on top of a brunette that appeared to be Kimberly. Tommy backed away from the door as his head started to pound. This couldn't be right. Why on earth would she sleep with Rocky? Was she so mad about what happened earlier that she'd risk jumping into bed with one of their friends just to get back at him? Feeling as though he were about to explode, Tommy ran from Kimberly's apartment and out into the darkened streets of Angel Grove.

**May 13****th****, 1998: Angel Grove Ice Rink**

Kimberly smiled at her friends as they skated across the ice, pushing a hockey puck with their sticks. Trini was sitting beside her as they watched the hockey game from the bleachers, occasionally cheering and laughing at their friends.

Tanya hit the hockey puck and sent it flying across the ice to Aisha. Aisha then passed the puck to Katherine who took the puck around a distracted Billy and shot the puck into the goal.

"Yes!" the three girls cheered in excitement.

"Not again!" Zack shouted as he threw his stick down onto the ice. "How the heck are you all scoring all of these shots?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Katherine laughed. "I hope you guys can figure out something soon because we're up by seven points now."

Adam looked at Zack with an idea in his eyes. Zack nodded before they began the game again. Kimberly smiled as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. She almost spit it out in surprise when Rocky plopped down beside her.

"Rocky!" she shouted. "You scared me!"

Rocky laughed in contentment as he hugged her. "That was kind of the point." he laughed.

Kimberly nudged him playfully before taking another sip of her steaming beverage.

"So Miss Kimmie," Rocky smiled, "why aren't you out on the ice gloating with your team?"

"I could ask you the same question Rocko. I'm just sitting out today because I thought Trini could use the company. After all, Jason's still at his job interview, and I'd be a really lousy friend if I were to let her sit here all alone."

"True. Well, I'm not out there because one, I wouldn't be much of a help anyways, two, I'm kind of sore from last night, and three, I got here late after I cleaned up your apartment."

"You cleaned my apartment?" Kimberly asked, shocked.

Rocky nodded smugly at Kimberly's shocked expression. "Here's your keys. And don't worry. I made sure to lock up."

Rocky took a seat beside Kimberly. She kissed him on his cheek gratefully. "You're the best Rocky."

"Of course I am. And there's no need to thank me. It was the least I could do. After all, my night was pretty...amazing."

"Oh, was it now?" Tommy's voice came from behind them.

Kimberly, Trini, and Rocky turned around to see Tommy glaring at Kimberly and Rocky in disgust.

"Tommy?" Kimberly said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"How **dare **you Rocky." Tommy growled as he clenched his fists tightly.

"How dare I what Tommy?" Rocky asked confusedly. "What's going on?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw the two of you last night and I saw that kiss just now. You two are sick."

"Last night?" Rocky asked.

"My thank you kiss?" Kimberly pointed out questioningly.

"That's right." Tommy clarified. "Last night. I can't believe you Rocky. How dare you sleep with my girlfriend!"

"**What**?" Kimberly and Rocky shouted as they jumped to their feet.

"We're supposed to be friends Rocky!" Tommy snapped.

"Tommy?" Rocky shouted back at him. "Where the hell did you get this nonsense from? I would **never **sleep with Kimberly."

"Yeah Tommy!" Kimberly agreed. "I wouldn't sleep with Rocky, nor would I cheat on you!"

"How can you stand there and lie to me?" Tommy asked. "I saw the two of you lying on top of each other in Kimberly's bed last night!"

"What the hell man?" Rocky snapped. "What were you doing spying on me?"

"Rocky, I hope you remember martial arts because you're in for one **hell **of a beating!"

"Tommy, no!" Kimberly shouted as she reached out for him.

Tommy ran forward and tackled Rocky off of the bleachers. The two of them began rolling around on the floor punching, kicking, and screaming at each other.

"You guys, stop it!" Kimberly begged as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Tommy, get off of him!" Trini shouted.

Katherine and the others spotted the brawl from where they were on the ice. They quickly skated over and removed their skates before rushing to pry the two brawling men off of each other.

"Tommy!" Katherine shouted as she tried to restrain his arms. "Come on Tommy, knock it off!"

"Stop this fighting!" Aisha shouted as Adam tried to help her pull Rocky out from underneath Tommy.

"Yeah Rocko," Adam agreed, "stop it."

"Quit fighting!" Kimberly shouted.

An employee at the rink rushed over with a whistle in his mouth. He was very skinny and socially awkward looking with a pair of thick, black glasses on his zit-covered face. He blew into his whistle several times to get everyone's attention, but Rocky and Tommy continued to fight, unaware of the boy's presence.

After several more punches and kicks, Zack was able to get the two boys off each other. He helped Aisha and Adam pull Rocky out from under Tommy as Tanya, Kat, and Billy held onto him.

"Let go of me!" Tommy shouted through gritted teeth.

"You're insane!" Rocky shouted back at him.

"That's enough!" Adam shouted. "This isn't the time, nor the place to be fighting! You two should know better than this, especially you Tommy! You have students who look up to you and admire your skills as a fighter and a martial artist. What would they say if they were to see how you're behaving right now? You're acting like a savage beast!"

Tommy steadied his breathing as his eyes remain locked on Rocky's. The tension in the room seemed to double with the silence.

Rocky stared back at Tommy in terror. No matter how many monsters Rita and Zedd and put him up against, he'd never been as scared as he was now. What made matters worse was the fact that he was afraid of someone that was one of his best friends. How could Tommy accuse him of doing something he'd never even dream of doing?

"Listen guys," the employee said in a panicky voice. "you guys have to leave. If you don't, I'll be forced to call the police."

"Come on guys." Katherine said. "We'll take Tommy out first."

Katherine Tanya, and Billy led Tommy out of the rink as Adam, Aisha, and Zack followed behind them with Rocky in tow. Kimberly fell to her knees in tears as they all disappeared.

"I don't understand." she said as she looked up at Trini.

"Come on Kim." Trini said as she rubbed her back soothingly. "Let's go straighten this mess out."

Kimberly nodded slowly as she stood up to follow Trini out of the rink.

**Parking Lot**

"I don't know what the hell has happened between the two of you," Adam said, "but it's no excuse for you to behave like children. Your both twenty-one years old. Start acting like it."

"Adam's right." Kat agreed. "You two were **very **uncivilized in there. You got all of us thrown out of the rink. And besides, you're supposed to be friends. When situations like this happen, you work them out in a civil manner. You aren't supposed to make a big scene and start brawling like you're in a cage on WWF."

Everyone grew quiet as Kimberly and Trini approached the bench where they were seated.

"Glad you two could join us." Aisha commented with a worn out smile.

Tommy looked up at Kimberly with an indescribable look on his face. Kimberly knew the look very well. Regret.

"Kimberly." he said in a strained voice. "Can I talk to you in private?"

She swallowed hard, but she nodded in agreement. "That's fine."

"Wait a second." Zack said. "If you think you're about to put your hands on Kimberly, you'd better forget it Tommy."

"I would **never **harm her." he snapped cooly.

A shiver ran up Kimberly's spine as Tommy grabbed her wrist and led her to the other side of the building. A fresh set of tears began to form in her eyes as she took a seat on the concrete ledge of a flower box. Tommy stood in front of her glaring at the gravel parking lot. He didn't speak a word and it was killing her. Why had he gone to her apartment in the first place? Why didn't he check to make sure that is was her he'd seen in the bed with Rocky? Why had things been going south since the minute she'd found out she was pregnant?

Not being able to bear the silence any longer, Kimberly spoke. "Tommy? Please, tell me what's on your mind?"

Tommy slowly lifted his head to glare at her. "Kimberly...how long have we known each other?"

"Since the middle of our sophomore year at Angel Grove High. I met you at Ernie's."

Tommy nodded. "When did we first get together and how long did we stay together?"

Kimberly turned her head slightly as she blinked more tears free. "We got together four months after I first met you. You'd just lost your Green Ranger powers and you were pretty upset, so I went to the park to find you so I could try and cheer you up. That's when...you first kissed me. You then asked me to the dance. We started dating right after that and we stayed together up until the end of our senior year when I moved to Florida."

Tommy nodded again. "Then what happened?"

"Tommy, I don't think we should-"

"**What happened**?" he cut her off.

Kimberly's eyes burned at the memory. "I met Eric in Florida and I sent you a letter to end our relationship."

Tommy felt tears in his eyes as he recalled the events. One minute, he was training at Ernie's and the next, he'd read a letter that ripped his heart out his chest.

"Right again." he said trying to hold back his tears. "Do you wanna know why I'm reminding you of these things?"

Kimberly shook her head.

"Because Kimberly, I want you to remember how much I cared about you back then and how you managed to rip my heart from my chest in an instant. I let you back into my heart after I thought we'd both moved on and you ripped my heart again. We recently got back together and I swore that nothing was going to tear us apart this time, but once again, you've managed to tear my heart out for the third time."

"How can you **possibly **think that this is all my fault?"

"Because it is! Look at our past Kimberly. We get together, stay together, everything's going great, and you manage to find a way to kill me inside whether it's breaking up with me in a **stupid **piece of paper, kissing me after the events with Divatox and running off again, or getting together with me, finally giving yourself to me, and then running off to sleep with Rocky!"

"For crying out loud Tommy, this isn't my fault! You can't just blame me for everything every time something goes wrong in our relationship. I only ended our relationship those two times because I was afraid of hurting you. I was thinking of you when I made those decisions Tommy. I don't think we should blame one another at all. Things happen and you should learn to accept that. Why can't you just see things the way I do?"

"I just can't. Right now, all I seem to think about is what I saw last night, and that was you lying in you bed completely naked with Rocky on top of you. You have **no **idea how I'm feeling right now."

"Tommy, how can you even believe such a thing? Look, if I really wanted to be with Rocky, don't you think I would've hooked up with him before now? I'm not with Rocky because I have a relationship with someone that I love more than life itself, and that's Thomas James Oliver. I love you Tommy, I truly do...Why don't you believe me?"

"Kimberly, I **know **what I saw. You can't hide his from me. What you and Rocky did is unforgivable and I don't think I will **ever **be able to forgive either of you for what you've done to me."

Kimberly felt all oxygen leave her lungs at his words.

"Tommy...you don't mean that."

"Kimberly, we're through, and this time, I'm not going to be foolish enough to take you back. I never want to see or speak to you ever again. Not now. Not ever. Not in my lifetime."

Tommy turned and walked away from Kimberly as his tears finally spilled over.

"Tommy, no. Please, don't go!" Kimberly called after him, but he continued to walk not bothering to look back. He never even said goodbye.

**Later On**

"And that's what happened." Kimberly concluded as she wiped her eyes.

"I can't believe he said all those nasty things to you." Aisha said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Katherine agreed. "I wonder what's gotten into him? Tommy has never acted like this before."

Rocky sighed as he held an ice pack up to his head. "Someone needs to go and talk some sense into him." he muttered. "He's insane. I can't believe he attacked me like that."

Kimberly looked up and glanced at all of her friends. An idea had settled into her mind, regarding her baby, a few minutes earlier, and she thought it was about time to lay it out for all of her friends.

"There's something I need to tell all of you." Kimberly said as she took a deep breath.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What is it Kim?" Billy asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Kimberly nodded. "I'm fine. It's just that...well...I'm pregnant."

Everyone, minus Trini and Jason's, mouths fell open in shock.

"You can't be serious." Tanya said. "You're pregnant?"

Kimberly nodded.

"And Tommy's the father?" Katherine asked.

Kimberly nodded again.

"Yes. I'm pregnant, Tommy's the father, and he doesn't know, and after what's happened today, I don't think he should know."

"What are you talking about Kim?" Jason asked.

"I'm making a demand you guys. A law."

"What do you want us to do Kim?" Zack asks.

"I think it's best if he never finds out that I'm pregnant. Who knows what would happen if he found out? I don't want to risk that. If he suddenly changes his mind and decides to come back, or if he asks you where I am, simply tell him that I've left Angel Grove so he won't come looking for me."

"Gee Kimberly," Trini said, "that sounds swell. But what if he decides to go by your apartment and he sees your things?"

"That's not going to happen." Katherine declares. "Kimberly can stay with me. I'm all for her plan."

The others looked around at each other for some sign of an alternative answer, but they found none. Finally, Jason made the final decision. "Alright then. I'm going to hate doing this...but...if it has to be done...so be it."

**End Flashback**

Kimberly wipes her eyes and stands from the floor. She then looks at Tommy. "Well, there you have. The entire truth. Are you happy now?"

Tommy stares at her as he takes the whole conversation in again. "I can't believe you did this to me. Why?"

"How could I? How could you! You blamed me for **everything **that happened between us. You said you hated me and that you never wanted to lay eyes on me again. Your words really hurt me Tommy. If you would've found out that I was pregnant, you would've tried to come back to me and say that you never meant any of it. And if I wouldn't have let you back into my life, you would've taken her from me!"

"You don't know that Kim!"

"So what? What's done is done Tommy. Look...I do regret doing what I did to you. I shouldn't have lied and kept Molly a secret from you. I was selfish. Most importantly...I should've just told you when I'd planned on it, regardless of what happened between you and Addlyn."

Tommy stares at her. "I'm glad that you've finally told me the truth. But...I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for this. Molly sits in my class every day smiling at me, unaware of who I am to her. She respects me as a teacher but not as her father because she doesn't know the truth. Well, all that's about to change. I think it's about time you told her what you've been keeping from her for all these years.

Kimberly bites her bottom lip before sighing in defeat. "What's the use of hiding it any longer? You know now, Jason and everyone else knows...it's about time that I let my...**our **daughter know the truth."

"Right then."

Little do Tommy and Kimberly know, someone was listening in on their conversation and they are on their way out of the school with tears pouring down their face.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends another chapter! Now know what went down seventeen years prior after waiting all this time for an update! Be sure to review!**

**Special Thank To:**

**valepinkcrane**

**brinney**

**razmend**

**brankel1**

**sabina21**

**rk68**

**Jeremy Shane**

**RKF22 **

**Ghostwriter**

**writingnut2010**

**rose lily potter **

**YellowPrincess**

**Hawaii50girl**

**nickclaywell **

**andyg2525**

**ElementalStarRanger**

**Misora Harp-chan**

**ClassicTVfan**

**starfire1994 **

**Cranelove**

**zila12000 **

**kitsune-miko-witch**

**Titanium Gold**

**NightWatcher666**

**Trooper0007 **

**archmore**

**Poot66**

* * *

**Author's Note:Thanks you guys so much for all of the awesome reviews and for adding my stories or my pen name to your favorites! I greatly appreciate all that you've done for me! Next chapter soon! :D**


	9. Race for the Flight

**Author's Note:**** Hey Guys! Well, here comes the next chapter that I'm sure you're all dying to read! It won't be as long as the last chapter, but I hope it will still keep you entertained! Now that Tommy knows the entire truth about what happened, it's time for Molly to hear it from her parents! Enough chit chat! Time for the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot of this story.  
**

* * *

_**"Race for the Flight"**_

Kimberly sighs as she bends over to grab her bag. Tommy's eyes never leave her for a second.

"So," he says, "are you going to tell her or should I?"

"No Tommy." she sighs. "I know her much better than you do,and at this point, I'm the only parent she knows. I think it would be best if I were to talk to her."

"Well Kim, I'd like to have some part in this. I mean, I may not know her like you do, but I think I deserve a chance to explain to her why I couldn't be there for her while she was growing up."

"Tommy, it's my fault though. I chose not to tell her and I made all of the decisions regarding her life. I need to explain myself to her. She has to understand where I'm coming from and why I did what I did."

Tommy nods. Just then, a knock sounds at the door.

"Come in." Kimberly says as she brushes her hair behind her ears.

Trent steps into the office and looks around in surprise. "Uh, hi Ms. Hart. Doctor O."

"What's up Trent?" Kimberly asks. "Did you need something?"

"Um, I'm actually looking for Molly."

"What do you mean you're looking for her? She told me she was leaving with you guys to go to the park. That was about fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, I was waiting outside the gym because she said she was going to talk to you about us hanging out tonight, so I waited in the hallway for her, That was about fifteen minutes ago and she never came into the hallway. And she obviously isn't in here with you."

A feeling of uneasiness falls upon Kimberly at the news. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her cell phone. She quickly dials Molly's number and holds the phone to her ear. Tommy and Trent watch her closely as she starts to pace back and forth. The two of them are also concerned as to where Molly's disappeared to.

Kimberly's skin pales as she ends the call.

"Kim," Tommy says, "what is it?"

"She's not answering."

"Try again." Trent insists. "Maybe she didn't hear her phone ringing?

Kimberly shakes her head. "No. Molly **always **answers her phone regardless of when you call her. Something's wrong you guys. Something's **very **wrong."

"Kim," Tommy says placing a hand on her shoulder, "Just relax."

"Oh my God!" Kimberly says looking towards the door. She turns to look at Tommy. "What if she didn't leave after I talked to her? What if she was listening in on our conversation Tommy?"

Kimberly starts to shake, and even though Tommy's still mad at her, he can't help but to comfort her. He pulls her into a hug and rests his head on hers.

"We'll find her. If she did hear our conversations, she's probably just confused, or a little upset. The sooner we find her, the better."

Kimberly nods as she tries to hold back her oncoming tears.

"Um," Trent interrupts, "if you don't mind my asking, what exactly did she hear? What's going on between the two of you?"

"Well Trent," Tommy explains, "as it turns out, Molly's my daughter."

Trent's mouth falls open in shock. "Seriously?"

Kimberly pulls herself out of Tommy's arms as she tries to call Molly again.

"How? But I...I don't understand Doctor O."

"Trent," Tommy says, "I just found everything out myself. Look, I can't explain everything right now, but I will later. Right now, we have to find Molly."

"Right."

**Phoenix, Arizona: Zhane's House**

Zhane sighs as he types a few formulas into his computer. "Why can't I crack this stupid code!" he shouts. "This is so aggravating."

Andros looks up from the computer monitor he'd been staring at and nods his head. "I agree. I'm not having any more luck than you are."

"Maybe we should call Tommy?" Zhane suggests. "Maybe he's found something useful?"

"I doubt it. He probably doesn't know any more than you do."

"Hey guys." Karone says in greeting as she steps into the room.

Zhane spins around in his chair and smiles at his wife. "Why hello there Karone."

"Don't try to be sweet right now." she says folding her arms across her chest. "You were supposed to take the trash out before I left for work this morning. Please, tell me why it's still sitting by the back door?"

Zhane laughs at Karone's irritated expression. "Oh, come on Karone. So I forgot? Big deal. I'll just take it out now."

"You'd better." Zhane laughs as he stands up and kisses her on the cheek. He then rushes out the room as Andros shakes his head.

"Have you cracked that code yet?" Karone asks hopefully.

"Nope. We know that Zedd's in the barrier but as far as what the barrier's for, we don't know. If only we could crack this code..."

"Let me take a look." Karone says as she takes a seat in Zhane's chair.

Andros slides over to his sister and watches as she scrolls through the database and opens a program Andros hasn't seen before. She then begins conducting several processes at once.

"Karone? What are you doing?"

"Ssh! I need to concentrate..."

Andros puts his hands up in defense as he slowly backs away from her. He decides to pass the time by glancing at the photos that are in the room. Most of the pictures are oil paintings that Karone did a while back, but the others are a few memorable pictures. There are photos of family reunions, vacations, weddings, and baby showers. One photo is of him and Ashley lying on the beach in a loving embrace. Ashley is laughing, obviously, as Andros tickles her sides. He smiles at the memory.

"Done!" Karone declares as she hits the enter key.

"What?" Andros says rushing over. His mouth falls open as he gazes at the new information displayed on the monitor. Karone really cracked the code and found new information on the barrier.

"Karone...how did you...?"

"Hey, I used to be Astronema, remember? When you're evil, you learn how to hack computers and things on day one. I learned something pretty useful in my days of darkness huh?"

Andros shakes off his state of shock and returns to normal. "So, what can you tell me about that barrier? Zedd...is alive isn't he?"

"Oh, he's alive alright. Just unconscious."

"What?"

"The barrier is protecting Zedd. It's probably to prevent people from getting to close to him. My guess is that he's probably healing or becoming stronger. Maybe he's injured or something?"

"You may be right. Maybe I should get in touch with Tommy and tell him what we've found out. He might be able to tell us a little more."

Karone smiles sweetly as she stands to her feet. "Well, my work here is done. Besides, I have to pick up Mason from school. Soccer practice should be over by now."

"Right. I'll see you when you get back then."

Karone nods as she exits the room. Andros pulls out his cell pone and dials Tommy's number.

**With Tommy**

Tommy turns a sharp corner in his jeep as Kimberly looks up and down the streets at the random pedestrians that happen to be walking about.

"I don't see her anywhere." Kimberly sighs.

"Me neither." he says.

Tommy suddenly feels his phone starting to vibrate in his shirt pocket. He pulls it out and sees Andros's name on the caller I.D. "Hello?" he answers.

"Hey Tommy, it's Andros. You might be happy to hear that I've found out a little more about the barrier containing Zedd."

"That's great and all Andros, but I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. It's an emergency."

"Oh, alright. If it's that important, I'll just let you get back to whatever it is you're doing. Just be sure to call me as soon as you're done. You're gonna want to hear this."

Tommy nods. "I understand. I'll call you back later. Bye."

"Yep."

Tommy ends the call and tosses his phone into the ashtray as he turns another sharp corner.

"Who was that?" Kimberly asks worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a friend. Hey? Maybe we should check by the ice rink?"

"Good idea."

Tommy floors the gas pedal and they speed off towards the rink.

**Reefside Park**

While Tommy and Kimberly are searching the streets, Trent is busy searching for Molly at the park.

"Molly!" he calls out as he looks around the crowded park. "Molly!"

Trent looks around again, but there's still no sign of the brunette. A few seconds later, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He jumps in surprise and turns around to see Kira, Conner, and Ethan staring at him with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Hey Trent." Conner says. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." he replies. "Molly's missing."

"What?" they all say in disbelief.

"But...she's supposed to be with you." Kira points out. "How in the world could she go missing?"

"Well, I was waiting for her in the hallway while she was talking to her mom, but after fifteen minutes of waiting, she hadn't come back. I went to see if she was still with her mom, but instead, I found Ms. Hart with Doctor O. Both of them were complete wrecks. Apparently, Doctor O is Molly's father."

"**What**?" they all shout.

"His daughter..." Kira whispers.

"That's so..." Conner says as he searches his mind for the right descriptive word.

"Weird." Ethan concludes.

"Listen you guys," Trent says, "Doctor O's going to explain every later, but for now, we have to focus on finding Molly. They think that she might've been listening in on their conversation. If she heard everything, she's probably a little confused and she ran off to be alone. No matter the reason, we have to find her."

"Right." they all shout.

Kira and Conner run from the park to search in town while Ethan and Trent stay to search the park.

**Kimberly's House**

"Molly?" Kimberly shouts as she and Tommy burst through the front door. When they receive no answer they frantically begin searching through the house. "Where could she be?" Kimberly cries as she starts to panic.

Tommy places both hands on her shoulders as he looks into her eyes. "Kim, you've got to keep it together. Don't let this situation get to you. You have to stay calm, okay?"

Kimberly nods as she tries to get a hold of herself.

"Let's just think." Tommy suggests. "Are there any places Molly likes to hang out?"

"No. We've only been in Reefside for three days. She hasn't gone out too much either. She usually comes home from school and heads upstairs to get on her facebook."

Tommy nods. "Okay. Why don't you check the pool house I saw when we pulled up? I'll go and look upstairs."

Kimberly nods as she runs into the kitchen towards the back door. Tommy hurries up the steps, but stops when he spies the pictures adorning the walls. There are dozens of them hanging up, neatly framed on the sky blue walls. The left half of the wall holds pictures of Kimberly and the right hold those of Molly. There are all kinds of photos like baby pictures, Molly's first bath, Molly blowing bubbles with Jason, Molly wearing a gymnastics leotard, and Molly's Junior High graduation. Tommy smiles lovingly at the photos.

"Wow." he says quietly. "I've really missed out on Molly's life. I wish...I wish I could turn back time and redo everything I did back then. Then, maybe I could be a part of some of these precious moments."

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouts as she walks back through the door. "She isn't in the pool house or anywhere in the yard."

Tommy looks down the stairs. "Alright. I'll check upstairs. Why don't you try to call her again?"

"Right."

Tommy continues up the stairs and walks towards a door at the end of the hall. He walks into the lime green room and looks around at all of the posters on the wall. There are also a few shelves holding trophies and ribbons, a bed against the farthest wall with fuzzy blue and lime green pillows that are on top of a fuzzy blue blanket, a white dresser with a vanity mirror, a small TV, a closet, a hamper, and a desk that holds several books and a desktop computer.

Tommy notices that a website is pulled up on the computer's monitor. He walks over to the desk and takes a seat. His mouth falls open as he reads the web address.

The page pulled up is a website used for buying plane tickets online. The information entered in the box reads "Angel Grove."

"Oh no. She purchased an airline ticket! Kimberly!"

Kimberly's footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs. She's in the room a few seconds later. "What's wrong?" she asks. "Did you find her?"

"Not yet, but I know where she's headed."

Tommy motions for her to look at the monitor. Kimberly reads the information on the screen and gasps before sliding onto her knees.

"Kimberly," Tommy says as he kneels beside her, "you have to get a hold of yourself."

"Get a **hold **of myself?" she repeats in disbelief. "My daughter has purchased an airline ticket to Angel Grove Tommy. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Kimberly, the website says that her plane doesn't leave for another forty-five minutes. We have time to catch up with her."

"But Tommy, the airport is all the way on the other side of town."

"If I go over the speed limit while avoiding traffic, we just might catch her two minutes before she has to board the plane."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**Reefside Airport**

"Flight 105 to Angel Grove will be dispatching in half an hour." the attendant says over the intercom.

Molly sighs heavily as a few more tears make their way down her cheeks. She's dressed in the same outfit she'd worn to school that morning. The only items she has are her necessities for flying, a tooth brush, her wallet, ipod, cell phone, and an extra pair of clothes. Obviously, everything's in her duffle bag.

"I finally understand what mom meant when she said I'd hate her if I knew the truth..." she mutters. "How could she do this to me? I'm her daughter. We've always been able to tell each other everything no matter the circumstances. Why am I just now finding out about this? If she'd told me about my father sooner...maybe I wouldn't be as upset as I am. But she didn't tell me. She was just going to keep her little secret. Why...?"

Molly suddenly feels as though she's going to explode. She needs to vent immediately and she knows just who to lean on. She pulls her cell phone out of her bag and dials Michael's number. He answers after four rings.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?"

"Michael..." she says shakily.

"What's going on Molly? Are you okay?"

"Physically, yes. But psychologically, no."

"What happened?"

"That's not important right now. What is is that I'm about to get on the next flight to Angel Grove."

"Wait a second Molly. You need to calm down and tell me what's got you so upset."

Molly sighs. "My mom's been lying to me my entire life. I do have a father. He didn't abandon me like she made me believe. He's here in Reefside. As it turns out, he's my history teacher."

"Oh wow."

"Tell me about it. Look Michael, I have to get out of Reefside and away from my mother. If I stay here, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Molly, are you sure you're doing the right thing? I mean, I know you're mad at your mom, but think of what you're leaving will do to her."

"Are you serious right now? My mother's feelings are the **last **thing I'm worried about. She's lied to me about my father for my entire life telling me that he walked out on us and didn't want anything to do with us. The worst part is that I **believed **her. How could I be so foolish?"

"You weren't foolish Molly. You believed your mom. You thought she was telling you the truth. What's so wrong with that?"

"Michael...she lied. That's what's wrong. She put this mental picture of my dad in my mind and that picture is nothing like the way he is. He's really kind, nice, and funny. He's also an amazing teacher. And I just realized that the reason I felt some kind of connection when I'd look at him is because I have his eyes. They're **exactly **like his. I can't believe I never noticed it before."

"Molly, why don't you take a deep breath and think this whole thing through again. Think about what you're trying to do. You're trying to get away from your mother, but by doing so, you'd also be running away from your father. Are you really going to run out of his life right after you just found out your relation to one another? He needs to get to know you Molly and you need to get to know him. Don't run away from our problems. That doesn't solve anything.

Molly takes a deep breath as more tears escape from her eyes. "But Michael...what if...what if he doesn't like me? What if he really is jackass? Then what?"

"Molly, why must you always see the worst side of a situation? Look on the brighter side for a change. Maybe your father has something in common with you like you both like the same foods, colors, or TV shows? You'll never know if you run away."

"Flight 105 to Angel Grove will dispatch in twenty minutes." the flight attendant's voice comes over the intercom again.

"Molly..."

"Listen Michael...I have to go..."

"Alright. Say Molly? I really hope that you change your mind. But if you don't, just call me. I'll be waiting right here when you get here."

"Thanks Michael. I love you."

"Love you too babe. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Molly hits the end call button and turns to look at the departure gate.

**With Conner and Kira**

"Come on Conner!" Kira begs. "Speed up!"

"Kira, I already have one speeding ticket." The Red Ranger protests. "If I get another one, the troopers will take my license."

"Pull over then."

"What?"

"I said pull over!"

Conner does as he's told and signals over to park. "Why am I pulled over?" he asks. "I thought you wanted us to get to the airport as quick as possible like Doctor O told us to?"

"I do. That's why **I **will be the one driving!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You are **not **driving my baby!"

"Conner!"

Conner throws his hands up in defeat. "Fine!" He scoots over as Kira climbs over him to the driver's side.

"Put on your seat belt and hang on tight." Kira instructs.

"Oh God..." Conner whispers as he closes his eyes.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Kimberly and Tommy rush trough the airport's sliding glass doors, determined to get to their daughter. They push through the oncoming crowds as they make their way towards the lobby.

"We'll never make it in time!" Kimberly cries out in fear.

"Don't give up on me now Kim. Come on!" Tommy shouts as he grabs hold of her wrist.

"Flight 105 to Angel Grove is ready for departure." the flight attendant says. "Flight 115 to Phoenix is ready for departure."

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouts.

"We're almost there Kim. Just hang on."

The two of them zip past another crowd of people, but they end up crashing into another group of people. Everyone cries out in surprise as they all fall onto the tiled floor.

Kimberly and Tommy open their eyes and see Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira.

"Hey!" they all shout in surprise.

"You guys!" Trent shouts as he points towards Angel Grove's departure gate. The doors leading to the plane are closed and no one is standing anywhere near the gate. Kimberly feels her heart break at the sight of the emptied area.

"We're too late." she whispers.

Tommy looks around at the saddened faces of his students. "Let's skip tonight's meeting." he says quietly. They all slowly nod. "Come on Kim. I'll take you home."

Kimberly continues to stare at the emptied area with a dead look in her eyes.

Conner and the others say their goodbyes before standing up and walking towards the exit. Tommy helps Kimberly up and the two of them walk out of the airport without saying a word to each other. They drive back to Kimberly's house in silence.

**45 Minutes Later**

Tommy's car pulls into Kimberly's driveway. He parks the jeep and cuts the engine off. Its purring ceases and the headlights go out. He and Kimberly continue to sit in the immobile jeep staring ahead into the darkened driveway. Tommy turns his head and looks at Kimberly. Tears are still sliding down her face, but she's no longer audibly crying. She's silent as she continues to stare ahead. He looks down at her hands as they sit folded in her lap. He takes them into his own and squeezes them.

"I'll...buy you a ticket as soon as I get home. Your flight will leave first thing in the morning." he says.

Kimberly tears her eyes away from the driveway and stares at Tommy. "This is all my fault." she whispers. "If I had just told the two of you the truth. None of this would've happened."

"No Kim..."

"Tommy. It's the truth. Don't try to convince me otherwise. I lied to her about you. I told her that you abandoned us, but for good reason. I told her to be understanding that you couldn't be with us. I said that you were off pursuing your dreams. I told her a while back that you never even held her when she was born, which is the truth...I also said you weren't around when I was pregnant which is...also kind of true. I didn't want her to always think negative thoughts about you though, so I would ocassionally buy her girts, or Jason would, but we'd put "from your father" on the packages. She'd smile when she'd get them. Jason would even forge letters sometimes. We wanted to make her feel like she had a father in some way. But as she got older, she just learned to accept the fact that she wasn't going to have one. She moved on. Tommy...I'm so sorry that I never told you...and...I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you."

Tommy looks at her for a few seconds before smiling slightly. "Kimberly...thanks for telling me that."

"Huh? For telling you what?"

"For telling me that you at least tried to make her feel that...she did have a father in some sort of way."

Kimberly smiles through her tears. "Oh. You're welcome then."

"Come on. Let's get you inside."

Tommy hops out of his jeep and walks around the other side to let Kimberly out. She takes his hand and they slowly walk up the side walk to the front porch.

"Thanks for bringing me home." Kimberly sighs.

"You're welcome."

Kimberly prepares to unlock the door but pauses when she notices that it's open a crack.

"That's funny." she says. "I distinctively remember locking the door when we ran out the house earlier."

"Maybe you thought you locked it but you didn't?" Tommy suggests.

Kimberly grabs hold of the doorknob and pushes the door open. The lights in the house are on, making Kimberly and Tommy look at each other questioningly. They walk through the hallway and pause when they hear the sounds of the TV coming from the living room. The two of them hurry to the room and freeze in place at the sight before them.

"Molly!" Kimberly cries out in relief.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it folks! Chapter 8 is up and running and I hope it was very pleasing to all of you. Now, I want my readers to have an input on this story. Obviously, I want Trent and Molly to get together, but Molly's still dating Michael. I want you guys to come up with an idea of how I should split them up. If you have an idea, let me know in you review.**

**Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I want a nice, long review that will make me smile :D Just remember that I HATE nasty comments, so I'd better not see on or there will be serious consequences lol**

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**RKF22 **

**brankel1 **

**sabina21 **

**Trooper0007 **

**valepinkcrane **

**mafanatic **

**Jeremy Shane**

**fly2fly**

**writingnut2010 **

**nickclaywell **

**razmend **

**Ghostwriter **

**hawaii50girl **

**Misora Harp-chan**

**andyg2525**

**YellowPrincess**

**starfire1994 **

**hewhoreaps**

**ClassicTVfan **

**BlackxValentine**

**Verovex**

**alex **

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks you guys for adding me to your favorite author's list, for cavorting my story, and for REVIEWING! :D**

**The more reviews, the better the story! LOL**

**Chapter 9 will be up within the next couple of days! Don't forget to review and to give me your break up ideas! I'll be waiting! LOL :D**


	10. Fresh Start

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 9 and I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been working a lot and I've been off at a dance competition. The important thing is that I'm back and I'm ready for this update, just like all of you lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot of this story, so NO STEALING lol**

* * *

**_"Fresh Start"_**

The room is silent, minus the sounds coming from the TV, as Tommy and Kimberly walk further into the living room. Molly is sitting on the couch staring at the television set. She hits the mute button and turns her head to face her parents. The silence increases so greatly that you can hear the humming of the refrigerator in the kitchen.

After two minutes of silently staring at each other, Kimberly speaks. "So...you didn't get on the plane..." she says with relief.

Molly simply nods her head as she continues to stare at them straight-faced.

"But...why?" Kimberly asks as tears fill her eyes.

"Mom...sit down..." Molly commands.

Kimberly looks at her confusedly. "What?"

"Take a seat. You too...Doctor...Oliver..."

Tommy and Kimberly walk over to the love seat by the window and sit down. Molly stands up once they're situated and walks to the center of the room. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Michael's the reason I chose to stay." she says. "I called him twenty minutes before the plane took off seeking comfort, but instead, he convinced me to stay. I don't know why I chose to, because I still want to leave Reefside."

Kimberly's vision clouds over with tears as she feels her heart beating harder in her chest.

"When I spoke to Michael, he ran something by me that made me reconsider leaving. He told me...that even though I was leaving to get away from...you mom...I was also running away from you Doctor O...He suggested that I get to know you better, and I agree with him. It wouldn't be fair if I were to run off and leave you behind without giving you a chance. But...before we get further into that topic...I want to know everything. And I do mean **everything**. You don't have to go over everything that I heard back at the school...I just need some clarity. I want some answers mom. **We **want some answers."

Kimberly bites her bottom lip and looks away from Molly. She hates seeing her like this. Matted hair, a wet face, puffy and red eyes from crying, and a hateful look in her eyes. She doesn't look like her beautiful, loveable teenage daughter.

"Mom." Molly says, gaining her attention. "Tell me **now**."

Kimberly blinks her tears free before clearing her throat. "Molly...what exactly do you need to know? I basically said everything earlier. What's left for me to tell you?"

"I just want to know why you had to lie to me...why you had to lie to him? Why did you even have to lie at all? You did **all **of those things when I was little didn't you? The letters from my "dad" and the occasional presents. None of that was real was it?"

Kimberly sighed. "That's right."

"As I got older...I just...stopped caring about all of that stuff. I realized that if my father really did care about me, he'd at least pop in every once in a while to at least say high. The gifts and letters didn't matter any more. I gave up on the "father" that I believed was out there. Mom...why did you do this? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"What was I supposed to say to you Molly? 'I'm sorry, but you can't meet your father because he doesn't even know that you exist?' and that it was my fault he didn't know? How could I tell you that Molly?"

Molly wraps her arms around her waist comfortingly to calm herself as she adverts her gaze to the floor. "That would've been better than nothing mom. I hate that I had to find out the way I did."

"I'm so sorry honey."

"Sorry doesn't work all the time mom, and if you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have kept this from me for as long as you have."

"Molly, I-"

"Kim." Tommy interrupts, speaking for the first time in over five minutes.

"What is it Tommy?"

"Can I talk to Molly...alone please?"

Kimberly looks back and forth between the two of them before nodding and exiting the room.

Molly collapses onto the recliner across from the love seat and stares up at the ceiling. She sits up and stares at Tommy a few minutes later.

"So..." she says awkwardly. "You truly had no idea that I was your daughter?"

Tommy nods. "I didn't find out until today."

Molly nods understandingly.

"Listen Molly...if there were any way that I could go back in time and correct all of the mistakes I made back then, I would. If I hadn't have made false accusations about your mother and Rocky sleeping together...she would've never kept you from me and she wouldn't have lied to you. So...if you have to blame anyone, blame me."

"But Doctor Oliver, I don't blame you. So you messed up and said some terrible things to my mother? What you did was wrong, but what she did was wrong too. It's like that old saying says. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Tommy nods and smiles slightly. "So...are you really going to go back to Angel Grove?"

Molly rubs her chin as she gives the question some thought. "Well...I do want to go back...but if I leave, I won't get the chance to get to know you better. When I was younger...I used to dream about what my father was really like. I want to learn more about you, and maybe, you'll learn a few things about me too."

Tommy smiles. "I'd like that very much."

"Me too." she smiles back. "Well, at least I know we have one thing in common."

"We do?" Tommy asks interestedly.

"Yeah. The reason why I felt some sort of connection to you when we first met...it's because I have your eyes."

Tommy smiles. "So you noticed that too huh?"

Molly nods. "I was a little freaked out at first, but I've come to like that little factor. It's proof that we're related."

The two of them laugh at their observation. Their laughing gets Kimberly's attention in the kitchen, drawing her back into the room. She smiles at them sadly as she watches them laugh. They stop their laughter when they realize that she's back in the room.

"Molly?" Kimberly says. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Molly nods as she stands to her feet. She pauses and turns around quickly to look at Tommy. She has to be sure he hasn't moved.

"Don't worry Molly." he smiles. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Molly smiles as she follows her mother through the kitchen and out to the back patio.

**Patio**

Kimberly walks out onto the deck with Molly in tow. The two of them take a seat on a lounge chair by the patio's table.

"Molly," Kimberly says, "I know that you probably hate me right now, but I just wanted to remind you that you're still my daughter and I will always love you whether you care for me or not. And...if you choose to go back to Angel Grove to stay with Jason and Trini...so be it...just know that you're always welcome to come back here. I'll always be here...no matter what."

Moll looks up at her mother as tears slide down her cheeks. "Mom...I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Kimberly says as she starts to tear up.

"No, I don't. I'm just...disappointed in you. I mean, we've always been able to tell each other everything no matter how bad it was. What happened today and what's been happening for the past three days has really made me doubt you mom. I've looked up to you, respected you, and I was so proud to call you my mother, but keeping me from my father and keeping him from me...that was the most trust shattering thing that you've ever done. Eventually, I'll be able to forgive you, but before that happens mom, you have to show me that I can trust you. Don't get me wrong mom, I still love you. I always will.

Kimberly smiles through her tears at her daughter. "Can I have a hug?" she requests with her arms outstretched to her.

Molly nods as she leans into her mother's embrace. The two stay like that for a while hugging and crying. When Tommy appears about ten minutes later, they pull away.

"Is everything okay out here?" he asks. "I got worried when neither of you came back inside."

The two of them nod as they wipe their remaining tears away.

"Doctor Oliver?" Molly asks with a sniffle.

"Yes Molly?"

"Would you mind if I came to stay with you tonight? I kind of want to catch up a little."

Tommy's face beams with happy at the request. "Of course you can. I'd like that very much."

Molly smiles as she looks back at Kimberly. Kimberly nods. "Go and get your things." she whispers in her ear.

Molly nods and dashes into the house.

"So..." Tommy says walking over and sitting in Molly's abandoned lawn chair. "That went way better than I thought it was going to."

Kimberly nods in agreement as she sits back down and wipes her face. "I guess it's a good thing that she and I were close in the first place. It definitely made it much easier to talk to her."

Tommy smiles. "Kim...?"

"Yes Tommy?"

"I lied earlier today."

"You did?" she asks surprisedly.

"Yes. I lied when I said we wouldn't be friends again."

"Really?"

Tommy nods. "Yeah. So...do you think we can move past this and...be friends again?"

Kimberly stares at him in shock. "Do you even have to ask? I'd love that more than anything Tommy. Besides, it's what's best for Molly and I liked us more as friends than as enemies."

"Me too."

The two of them smile at each other before embracing each other in a hug.

**20 Minutes Later: Tommy's House**

"Here we are." Tommy smiles as he cuts the engine to his jeep off.

"This is your place?" Molly says in awe as she stares at the lit up house.

"Yes it is."

"It's beautiful, but...wait a sec. You have two cars?"

Tommy looks in front of them and spies Hayley's silver Volvo. "Oh." he says rubbing the back of his head. "That's my girlfriend Hayley's car."

"You...have a girlfriend?" Molly asks as she feels her spirit sinking.

"Yeah." he says. "Look, if this is uncomfortable in any way-"

"It's fine." she cuts him off. "Hey, it's just one more thing to add to my 'things I've learned about my dad' list."

Tommy laughs as he hops out of the car and grabs Molly's bag out of the back seat. Bag in hand, he walks around the car to let Molly out.

"Thanks." she says as she hops out.

"You're welcome. So, are you hungry?"

The two of them make their way inside the house as they continue to conversate.

"No. I ate a Subway sandwich back at the airport."

Tommy nods. "Alright then. I guess I'll show where you'll sleeping at but I've gotta run and make a quick phone call. I promise, it won't take too long."

"Oh, that's fine. I can just start on my homework while I wait for you to come back."

Tommy nods as he opens the door to the guest bedroom. The walls are cream-colored with chocolate-brown trimmings. There's a king-sized bed against the far right wall that's decorated with an enormous chocolate and cream comforter with tons of pillows on it. There's also a chocolate-colored dresser, a smal fruitless fig tree plant, a TV, and a computer desk. Of course, there's a computer on it.

"Is there internet in here?" Molly asks hopefully as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yep. I guess you can check your facebook now huh?"

Molly giggles as she stands up and walks over to the computer. Tommy closes the door and walks down to his and Hayley's room.

"Hey." he says opening the door. "I just wanted to let you know that we have a house guest."

Hayley looks up from her laptop. "Oh, really? Who?"

"Okay Hayley, you have to promise me that you won't freak out, and just so you know, I'm being serious. So this isn't some kind of joke."

"Just tell me Tommy." she says folding her arms across her chest.

"Okay...my daughter is staying here tonight." he says.

"W-what?" Hayley stutters. "Your **daughter**? Quit kidding around Tommy. That's not funny."

"I'm serious Hayley. Remember the other day when I mentioned my new student Molly Hart?"

"Your ex-girlfriend's daught-"

Hayley's mouth falls open in realization. "Oh my God! You mean...she's your-"

"Yep."

"And you're her-"

"Yes."

"Oh my God!" Hayley shouts as she falls onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"Hayley?" he calls out to her worriedly.

"I'm okay Tommy. I'm just a little shocked by all this, but I'm fine, nonetheless."

"She's really shy Hayley, so don't crowd her. Okay?"

Hayley nods. "I can't believe this." she says sitting back up slowly. "So, that's the reason she flipped out on you the other day?"

"Yes, but everything's fine now."

"Wait a second. Did I miss something? Cause last I checked, the two of you hated each other."

"Well, I figured it would be better for Molly if the two of us weren't fighting anymore. Plus, I now know what she was keeping from me. I guess I'm not too mad at her anymore because Molly actually wants me in her life. There aren't any other issues I have to deal with between the two of us. Now, I can just focus on staying positive and getting to know my daughter more."

"Tommy, don't you think you should talk to your friends?" Hayley asks.

"What do you mean Hayley?"

"Well, you just found out that you had a daughter and that she and Kimberly were in Angel Grove all this time. Wouldn't that mean that your friends knew about it the whole time?"

Tommy stares at her straight-faced. "That's true...but I don't want to focus on the right now. Besides, I don't want to make a huge scene. I'll talk to all of them when I'm ready to."

Hayley nods.

"Shoot!" Tommy says pulling out his cell phone. "I have to call Andros. He called me earlier about the barrier, but I couldn't talk because Kimberly and I were on our way to the airport."

"The airport?" Hayley says. "But why were you-"

"I'll explain everything later. I need to call Andros first."

Tommy kisses her quickly before rushing out of the room.

**Kitchen**

Tommy paces back and forth as he waits on Andros to answer his call. "Why won't he pick up?" he wonders aloud.

Finally, Ashley picks up. "Hello? This is Ashley." she says. "Can I ask who's calling?"

"Hey Ashley. It's Tommy. Andros isn't around is he?"

"I'm sorry Tommy, he isn't. He left not too long ago to go to Zhane's. I'd try calling over there."

"Oh, okay. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Tommy pulls the cell phone away from his ear and dials Zhane's number quickly. After three rings, Zhane picks up.

"It's about time you called us back!" Zhane shouts into the phone. "We've been trying to get a hold of you for **hours **Tommy."

"Sorry Zane. I had a few things I had to take care. So what's going on? Did you find something new?"

"Hang on a second Tommy. I'm going to put you on speaker so Andros and Karone can hear you too."

Tommy waits a few seconds before Zhane speaks again. "Alright. You're good."

"Great. Now, will you guys please tell me what's so urgent?"

"Well Tommy," Andros voice comes, "my sister was able to hack inside of the barrier's shield and she discovered what's happening inside it."

"Really? What did she find?"

"Well," Karone says, "according to the data I found earlier, Zedd's unconscious. We've come to the conclusion that the barrier's concealing him while healing his body."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. we've also been doing more research since that discovery. We believe that the barrier isn't just healing him, but increasing his power. If we don't do something before he regains consciousness-"

"All hell will break loose when he wakes up." Andros concludes.

Tommy's mouth falls open in shock. "Oh wow...I...don't know what to say to that. Do you have a plan?"

"Actually Tommy," Andros says, "we were kind of hopping that you did. Zedd wasn't our enemy to face and we've never fought him before. Our enemies were Astronema, Ecliptor, Dark Specter, Elgar, and the Quantrons, and as you know, they're all gone. Well...mostly."

Tommy nods. "Well, I think it's about time that I let the cat out of the bag, and by that, I mean it's time for me to tell the original rangers."

"What?" Zhane says, surprised. "You mean haven't told them about any of this yet?"

"No. They're all so busy with families and jobs now and I didn't think that dragging them away from those things to be heroes again was the right thing to do."

"Well," Karone cuts in, "if you don't tell them, there's a strong possibility that they'll lose all of those things. Catch my drift?"

"Yeah. I'll let them know soon. You guys keep digging up more information. I'll continue to do what I can from my end."

"Right." Andros says. "I'll call you as soon as we find something else."

"Right. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

**Back With Molly**

Molly's finger moves the scroll button on the mouse as her eyes scan over her facebook's home page. "Let's see...Adrienne got a new haircut...Carly's grounded...Michael's...missing me? Aww, how sweet. And Samara's...in a relationship with Chad Philips? Get out of here!"

"Fine then." Tommy says jokingly as he walks into the room with a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk

Molly smiles and exits out of her facebook.

"Would you like some cookies?" Tommy asks as he holds the plate out to her. "They're chocolate chip."

"Sure." Molly smiles. "I'd love to have one."

Molly takes a cookie off the platter and begins to nibble on it. "These cookies are pretty good. Did you make these?"

"Me? No, I can't cook to save my life. Hayley made them."

"Well, she's an excellent cookie maker."

"I'll pass the word along. So, what are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just checking my facebook and seeing how much my friend's lives have changed in the three days I've been gone. I can't believe I've missed out on so much."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

Molly smiles at him before taking another nibble out of her cookie. "So...where do you want to start with the catching up? Do you want to go first or should I?"

"I'll ask you first." Tommy says.

"Okay then. Ask away."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Um...favorite food?"

"Chicago-styled hot dogs."

"Animal?"

"The tiger."

"Sport?"

"Soccer."

"Song?"

"Home by Daughtry."

"Ice cream flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"Movie?"

"_Remember Me_."

"Hmm...I can't think of anything else."

"'I'm sure that we'll learn more about each other in due time. Oh, It's my turn to ask you. How about you answer the same questions you just asked me?"

"Actually, my answers are pretty much the same as yours, except that my favorite song is "My Sacrifice" by Creed and my favorite move is _Remember the Titans_."

Molly giggles. "Well what do you know? We're more alike than I thought."

Tommy nods as a smile forms on his lips. "Agreed."

The two of them stare at each other for a lingering moment before Tommy hugs Molly.

"I'm glad that I have a daughter."

"And I'm glad that I finally have a real father."

**Kimberly's House**

"He was really upset Jason." Kimberly spoke into her phone. "I've never seen him so angry, not even when he beat Rocky senseless all those years ago."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Jason asks worriedly.

"Of course not Jason. Tommy would never lay a finger on me, and besides, he couldn't hurt me nearly as bad as I've hurt him. Jason, I'm so sorry that I drug you and the others into my mess."

"Kimberly, when you told us what you wanted us to do for you back then, you weren't forcing us to do anything. You're our friend, and we stood by you. Sure, it may not have been the right thing to do, but it was worth it because we kept our friendship. Sure, I'd love to go back in time now so I could tell Tommy the truth because right now, it's killing me that I've been lying to him for all these years. I sense a phone call coming in from him any minute now."

"I wouldn't doubt it. You know, I kind of hope that he does smooth things over with everyone, especially Rocky."

Jason grows quiet at the sound of Rocky's name. "Yeah. Rocky hasn't really been the same ever since that brawl the two of them had at the ice rink back then. No one's really heard from him besides Kat. She checks in with him every now and again."

"I wonder where he is?"

"Last I heard, he was staying in Baltimore. He's a part of some huge culinary arts program at this restaurant there. That's about all I know."

"I feel for him. He's still hurting over that incident, yet Tommy doesn't spare it a single thought that I know of."

"Well Kim, some people find it easy to forgive and forget. Others can hold grudges up until the day that they die. I just hope that the two of them can come together as friends again. Maybe we could have a reunion or something."

"That's it Jason!" Kimberly exclaims.

"What is?"

"That's just what we need, a reunion! All of us original Power Rangers can get together. Maybe we could all meet up in Angel Grove. I mean, that is where we all became friends and it's where our adventure began. It's the perfect place!"

"Uh, Kimberly?"

"We could get a hold of Ernie so he can cater. Rocky can help too since he's an aspiring chef too!"

"Kim?"

"Oh, I've got to find something to wear. And my hair! Oh, what should I-"

"**Kimberly**!" Jason shouts.

"What?"

"Calm down. Jesus...you're giving me headache."

"Oh, sorry Jason."

"Kimberly, are you sure that this is going to be a good idea? I mean, if you invite Tommy, there could be a serious fight. I'm talking a fist throwing, body slamming break out. Catch my drift?"

"But Jason-"

"Here's what we'll do. We'll run the idea by the others and see what they think. Then, we can decide where to go from there."

Kimberly squeals in delight. "I can't wait! I'm going to start calling everyone now."

"You do that. Say, what do you think about Samara coming to visit sometime soon?"

"I'd love that, and I'm sure Molly would too. Right now...seeing her smile would make me happy. After all, all I've done today is make her cry. She deserves a litle happiness."

"Alright. I'll let you know when I decide to send her."

"Okay then. I'm gonna start making phone calls. I'll talk to you tomorrow Jason."

"Bye Kim."

"Bye."

Kimberly smiles as she ends her call with Jason. She hopes that everyone will be willing to get together for a little reunion. It's just what they need.

**Back With Tommy and Molly**

Tommy smiles at Molly's sleeping form as he quietly picks up the leftover cookie platter. He heads towards the door and lingers as he watches her sleep. She looks just like her mother while she's asleep. Completely at peace, a smile on her face, and completely oblivious to what's going on around her. Tommy smiles as he flips the light switch off and closes the door.

"Is she sleep?" Hayley asks as she walks up the stairs.

"Yeah."

Hayley smiles softly before walking over to him."Let me take these to the kitchen. I'm pretty sure you have some ranger business to tend to. Right?"

Tommy snaps out of father mode and turns back into ranger Tommy. "Right. If what Andros and the others said is correct, we haven't a minute to spare. I'll be down in the lab if you need me."

Hayley nods as she heads down the stairs and to the kitchen. For some strange reason, she's getting an uneasy feeling. Is it because Zedd's alive, or is it because of Tommy?

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Chapter 9 is up and running, yay! I just want to apologize one more time for taking forever to update. As I mentioned earlier, I've been very busy, so updating takes a little longer than usual Also, I want to compliment all of the break up ideas I received. I have selected one from the many that I received, but it won't be coming up for a while. Alright, now it's time to review! Don't forget, I LOVE paragraphs! :D**

**Special Thanks To:**

**k-power80**

**Ghostwriter**

**RKF22**

**YellowPrincess**

**razmend**

**sabina21**

**ClassicTVfan**

**hewhoreaps **

**rk68**

**brankel1**

**Jeremy Shane**

**andyg2525 **

**NightWatcher666**

**hawaii50girl**

**starfire1994**

**ElementalStarRanger**

**Misora Harp-chan**

**butterflytinsel19**

**bandnerd06706**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks you guys for all of the reviews, comments, questions, and for adding me to your favorite authors/ stories list! You don't know how much it means to me! :D**

**Next update will be sooner and QUICKER! I swear on my life! lol**


	11. Clay Creatures

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter ten and I'm more than ready to get this chapter posted. I'm sorry that it took a while but I'm in a wedding and for those of you who are married or have ever been in a wedding, you know how hectic wedding rehearsals can be lol**

**So, I want to clear something up for everyone before I start the chapter. Molly does NOT know about the Power Rangers at all. So, she obviously isn't aware of her parents' past. I also want to let you all know that as far as the Molly break up thing, there will be no crappy break up letters involved lol**

**Oh yeah. I am NOT a Katherine hater, so I'm not going to bash her and make her a bitch like many writers do. (No offense if any of you don't like her.) She will be kept out of Tommy and Kim's relationship in the fanfic. Now, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot of this story, so NO STEALING!**

* * *

**_"Clay Creatures"_**

Tommy walks into Reefside High smiling as Molly tags along beside him with an identical smile on her face. Students spot the two of them walking in together and begin whispering about what could be going on with the new girl and their teacher. Tommy and Molly stop walking when they spy Kimberly walking down the hall towards them. They look at each other nervously, neither of them knowing what to say to her. Kimberly smiles simply as she stops in front of them.

"Good morning." she says politely. "I take it last night went well for you two?"

Molly undwinds a little and forces a smile. "Yeah. We got to know each other a little better."

"That's good. Well, I won't delay you any longer. I'm just gonna head off for my office. Bye."

Kimberly disappears down the hall and Tommy turns to Molly. Her face is glazed over with sadness.

"Hey." Tommy says resting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...it's just that...I don't like being mad at my mom. It's just that...I can't help it! I mean, after everything she did-"

"It's okay to be mad Molly. After all, she did a terrible thing by lying, but she's still your mother regardless of the situation. She's still the same person you've known for your entire life, it's just that you've discovered something about her that you don't like. Try not to focus on what you don't like about her. Instead, focus on the mother that you know and love."

"Well what about you? Aren't you mad about what she did?"

"Of course I'm mad. I have every right to be just like you. I, on the other hand, think it's better for us to be friends instead of enemies."

Molly nods. "I never thought of it that way."

"Molly!" a group of voices come from further down the hall.

Molly and Tommy look up and see Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Conner running towards them with looks of happiness and relief on their faces. The four of them stop and gather Molly in a group bear hug.

"Oh my God!" Kira exclaims. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"We thought you were gone." Ethan smiles.

"Yeah." Conner adds in.

"Are you okay?" Trent asks.

The four of them let go of her to allow her to breathe. "I'm okay guys." she says. "I'll explain everything to you later. Right now, I'd rather focus on something more positive like our history projects."

The other four groan as Tommy smiles. "Yeah." he laughs. "That is something you need to be thinking about, especially you Conner. If you don't pass this assignment, you more than likely won't be passing my class."

Everyone laughs, except for Conner.

"Ha ha." he says sarcastically. "You're so funny Doctor O."

"Hey," Kira says to Trent and Molly. "We should probably go and pick up our audition packets for the musical."

"That's right." Molly says. "I forgot to get one yesterday."

Trent nods before the three of them head off towards the music room.

"See you Later Doctor O." Conner says. "I'm gonna go and see if Ms. Hart wants to spar for a bit."

Tommy nods. Ethan stares at him when he realizes that everyone's left but the two of them. He points in another direction and walks off. Tommy shakes his head before walking off to his classroom.

**Kimberly's Office**

Kimberly drums her fingers against the wooden desktop of her desk as she whistles the "I Love Lucy" theme. Her cell phone is in her other hand as she patiently waits for the ringing to cease.

"Hmm…I wonder if she's already left for work?"

"Hello?" a female with an Australian accent answers.

"Kat?"

"Kimberly?"

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm great. It's really good to be hearing from you again. Kim, you've got to learn how to keep in touch with people."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

The two of them giggle.

"So?" Katherine continues. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Well, this phone call is actually an invitation."

"To…?"

"A Power Ranger reunion?"

"Say what?"

"A ranger reunion for all of us original Power Rangers. I think it would be great."

"But wouldn't that mean Tommy would be invited?"

"Yes, it does."

"But I thought-"

"Tommy knows everything Kat. He knows about Molly and why I kept her from him."

"Really? Since when?"

"Well, you know how I recently moved to Reefside three days ago right?"

"Mhmm."

"Well…as it turns out…Tommy has been living here for a while. A lot has happened over the course of three days. My daughter and Tommy are both very upset with me. I cried my eyes out practically **all **day yesterday."

"I'm sorry to hear that Kimberly. I wish there was something I could do."

"No Kat. You've already done enough for me by helping me keep my secret for so long. Tommy does know that everyone has known this whole time though. He's probably mad at everyone and it's all my fault."

"If he's mad, so be it, but you are not to blame. When you told all of us what you wanted us to do, I was the first one who offered you a place to stay and I fully supported your plan. I am guilty and I'm not ashamed of being so."

"Thanks Kat. That means a lot to me."

"Your welcome. So, about this reunion? When's this going to happen?"

"Well, I know this is kind of short notice, but I was thinking this weekend or the weekend after?"

"Hmm...I don't think that will be a problem. I'll just let my studio assistant know so she can cover all of my classes while I'm gone."

"Alright then. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Do you think you could get in touch with Rocky and Billy for me? Let them know that Tommy **will **be there, and let Rocky know that I'm sure there won't be any physical contact."

"Sure, I can do that. Billy would love to come, but Rocky's gonna take a lot of convincing. He really hasn't been the same since all of that happened."

"Yeah, I agree. Well Katherine, I've got to go. My students are waiting on me in the gym."

"Yeah, I have students here too for class. I'll just call you later and update you on Billy and Rocky."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye."

**Second Hour**

Conner sighs heavily as he tries to keep his eyes open. He's sitting in his math class trying to stay awake, but his lack of sleep from the night before is really taking it's toll on him.

'I wonder what's for lunch?' he thinks as he tries to focus on something. 'I hope it's cream turkey on biscuit. Or maybe it's pizza day? Man, I'm so hungry...'

"Mr. McKnight!" Mr. Young shouts as he slams his meter stick on top of Conner's desk.

Conner jumps in surprise as his eyes shoot open. "Yes Mr. Young?"

"Will you please state the "Pythagorean Theorum?"

Conner's eyes widen as the answer flies from his head to God knows where. "Uh...Um...I...Er..."

"Lesson number one Mr. attention and maybe you'd be able to recite the words that **just **came out of my mouth."

All the other students begin laughing at Conner as he sinks down further in his seat. Just as he prepares to turn his attention to the board, he spies something out the corner of his eye. It's right outside the classroom window and **boy **is it ugly. It's some sort of monster with a gray, stone-like face. It's dressed in a tight, white spandex uniform with a Z on its chest. It's eyes are glowing red as it stares intently at Conner.

'What the hell is that thing?' Conner thinks as he sits up straight in his chair.

The monster approaches the window and begins clawing at the glass, it's eyes never leaving Conner's. Some of the students hear the scrapping sounds and begin looking around. For some reason, they don't look at the window. Conner's eyes widen as he notices more of the weird creatures making their way towards the window. By the looks of it, there are five in all.

'Oh my God!' he mentally screams. 'Not here!'

Conner looks down at his wrist as he runs his hand over his morpher.

"Mr. McKnight!" Mr. Young's voice comes again. "Stop fidgeting this instant and pay attention!"

"Sir, I need to use the restroom."

"No. You know my restroom policies. You have one pass per semester and it must be used **after **my lesson. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"Oh my God!" a girl screams as she points at the window. "What the heck is that?"

The rest of the class begins to panic as they spot the creatures clawing at the glass.

"Let's get out of here!" someone shouts.

The students rush out of the classroom with Mr. Young right behind them as Conner growls at the creatures. He then takes off after the crowd of students and heads towards the schoolyard.

**Schoolyard**

Conner bursts through the side doors of the school and spies the five creatures. They're moving about in a crazy dance-like fashion.

"What the hell **are **these things?" he asks as he stares at them. He looks up and notices that there are eight more than he saw while inside.

"I don't take it you guys are friendly?" Conner asks.

One of the creatures dashes towards him. He dives out of the way into a roll and comes up on his feet. "That was a close one!" he shouts.

Another creature appears behind him and grabs his arms, twisting them behind his back to hold him.

"Let me go!" he shouts.

Conner kicks his right leg forward and brings it back hard enough to kick the monster in its back. Unfortunately, the monster's grip tightens on him, making his arms sore.

"Dang it! Where are the others when you need them?"

The other creatures begin closing in on him as he struggles to free himself. Just when he's just about ready to be pummeled he hears someone running towards him.

"Let him go you bunch of goons!"

Conner looks up and spies Kimberly running towards him. "Ms. Hart? No! Get out of here!"

"As if Conner!" she says as she stops in front of the group of monsters. "I can take on these putties without breaking a nail. You just watch and see."

"Putties?"

The putties turn around a spy Kimberly. Three of them remain behind to tend to Conner while the others rush towards Kimberly.

Kimberly smiles as she flips over the top of the putties and lands behind them with ease. She drops into a low sweep kick, knocking three of them onto their backs. She then stomps on the Zs on their chests. The three of them break apart on impact before disappearing.

"Whoa!" Conner exclaims. "How on earth did you do that?"

"Aim for the Zs on their chests. That's what's keeping them together!" Kimberly explains.

"Right."

Conner slams his foot down on his captor's foot, making the putty loosen its grip long enough for him to slam his elbow into the Z on its chest. The putty's grip disappears as it bursts and disappears.

"Alright, now we're talking. Let's get rid of the rest of these...uh..."

"They're called putties!" Kimberly shouts as she lands a punch on another Z, destroying the next putty.

"Right. Putties. Got it."

**History Room**

While the putty battle is taking place outside, Tommy is busy teaching his class. "Okay." Tommy says to his second period class. "That's it for today's lesson. For the remainder of the period, I want you all to work on your projects."

The class nods before splitting into their groups. Tommy closes his textbook and slides his papers into a folder on his desk. He picks the folder up and walks to the back of the room to put it in the filing cabinet, but that's when he spies the putty battle through the window.

"Oh my God..." he whispers. "Putties."

Tommy looks around and notices that his students haven't seen the battle in the schoolyard. He pulls the strings, closing the blinds before rushing towards the door.

"Hannah." he calls out to a girl in the back of the classroom. "There's something that I have to get from my car. Can I trust you to keep an eye on things while I'm gone?"

"Of course you can Doctor Oliver."

"Great. Be back in a flash."

Tommy pushes the door open quickly and runs through the halls. "Why are there putties here? Better yet, why are there any putties at all?"

**Schoolyard**

"Only two left!" Kimberly exclaims as she and Conner stand back to back. "Think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can Ms. Hart. Don't worry about me."

"Alright then. Let's finish cleaning house."

Conner nods as he charges towards one of the putties and tackles it to the ground. The two of them roll around in the grass struggling to over power one another. The putty releases a weird sound before knocking Conner off of him and onto his back. Just as he prepares to pin him down, Conner punches the putty in it's chest, making him double over in pain. Conner smirks as he sits up and hits the Z on its chest. The putty disappears. When Conner looks up, ready to gloat he notices that Kimberly has already taken out the other putty and is watching him with a smile on her face.

"Well, well, well." she smiles. "Not to shabby Conner."

"Uh, thanks?"

Just then, Tommy bursts through the door and spies the two of them standing in the middle of the schoolyard.

"What just happened?" Tommy asks as he runs over to them.

"A putty battle." Kimberly smiles. "I'm going to assume that's what you're referring to."

"Of course that's what I'm referring to!"

"Don't worry about them Tommy. Conner and I took out all twelve of them, and in record time, if I do say so myself."

"Kimberly, a word with you please."

"Wait a second." Conner interrupts. "What's going on? Why were those putties here at the school? Better yet, how does Ms. Hart know about them, And you, for that matter?"

"Conner, do you remember that video that you and the others watched where I explained the history of the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ms. Hart here was the very first Pink Ranger mentioned on the video."

Conner's mouth falls open in shock. "That's it! That's why you look so familiar. I can't believe I didn't realize it till just now."

"Exactly." Tommy says. "As for the putties, back when I was first a ranger, they were our Tyrannodrones."

"Whoa."

"What's a Tyrannodrone?" Kimberly asks.

"I'll explain it to you later." Tommy says. "Conner? Why don't you head back to class so I can talk to Kimberly."

"Well, I'd love to, but my class saw the putties and they...kind of ran off."

"Then head to my classroom."

"Sure thing Doctor O. Oh, wait a sec. Should I...mention this to the others?"

"I don't know why you'd really need to, but you can. Just don't say a word to Molly."

Kimberly nods in agreement.

"Okay then. See you in a few." he then takes off.

"Tommy, can you please explain to me what's going on? Why are there putties, why does Conner know about the history of the Power Rangers, and what's a Tyrannodrone?"

"Kimberly, there's so much I have to tell you, and most of it isn't really good news."

"Just tell me."

"Well, for starters, Zedd's alive."

"What do you mean he's alive? You told me that he'd been destroyed."

"Well, he wasn't."

"And how do you know this?"

"Hayley and I found out. You see Kim, I'm still a Power Ranger and I've been-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're still a ranger? How long has this been going on?"

"For a while now."

"Hmm...after all of these years...wow..."

"I know. I'm the Black Dino Ranger. I'm the overseer of the team."

"And, if you don't mind my asking, who's your team?"

"Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira."

"Well, that explains why the five of you are always hanging out."

"Yeah. Our command center is in the basement of my house. It's connected to the Reefside Forest. I store all of our equipment and our gadgets there. Hayley runs the lab when I'm not in."

"Who's Hayley?"

"Not important right now."

"Okay then. So I now know about you and your ranger business. So, finish telling me why Zedd's alive."

"Right. Well, Hayley, me, and a few other fellow Power Rangers have been doing some research on a barrier we came across in the mountains. We found out the other night that Zedd was inside of it. Yesterday, the Red Astro Ranger found out that the barrier is holding and protecting Zedd long enough for him to heal. Unfortunately, it's increasing his powers."

"I don't believe this."

"Neither can I. First, Zedd's alive, and now there are putties."

"Tommy, what are we gonna do? If Zedd gets out of that barrier, he'll-"

"I know. All hell will break loose on the earth. That's why I've come up with an idea."

"You...have a plan?"

"I think we should get the others involved."

"And by the others...you mean...?"

"The original Power Rangers. The ones who know Lord Zedd better than anyone else."

Kimberly nods. "Well, you're in luck."

"What do you mean?"

"I've invited the others to come here for a little Ranger Reunion."

"What? When?"

"Well, I want us all to get together this weekend. Surprisingly, most of everyone is able to come, even on such short notice. Jason and I talked everything over with everyone in Angel Grove and Katherine's taking care of everyone else. We thought it's just what we all need. A time where we can all be in the same place to work out all of the issues that have happened over the years so we can get back to being close friends. I guess we can use that reunion time to inform everyone about what's going on with Zedd."

"Yeah. That's a good idea Kim."

The two of them grow quiet for a moment.

"I still can't believe you're a Power Ranger again." Kimberly says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I mean, I thought I wouldn't miss being a ranger after Zordon made us pass on our powers, but I was wrong. It feels great being able to morph and protect the world again."

"I missed it for a while too." Kimberly admits. "I've got to admit, I'd love being a ranger again if I could."

The two of them smile at each other before Kimberly speaks again.

"Um...I went through a box of things that the movers dropped off and...I found a few old photos and videos of Molly from when she was little. I was...hoping that you'd like to keep some of them."

"Really?"

Kimberly nods. "It's the least I can do. I can give you a piece of her childhood so you can get to know her better. If you'd ask her, I'm sure she'd love to look at them with you."

"I'd like for you to be there too."

Kimberly smiles as a warm feeling settles in her heart. "Okay then. We'll figure out a day when we can get together then."

"It's a date."

Kimberly smiles. "Well, I'd better get back to my class. I can't imagine what kind of trouble they're managing to get themselves into."

Tommy nods. "Me too."

The two of them exchange their goodbyes for walking back inside.

**Lunch**

"So that's why Ms. Hart seemed so familiar." Ethan says with a nod of his head.

"Yeah." Conner says. "She's the original Pink Ranger. Oh, Doctor O prefers that we not anything to Molly about it though."

"What?" Trent says. "Why? Doesn't she know?"

"Apparently not. She doesn't know anything about the Power Rangers or the fact that her parents used to be them. We have to keep quiet about all of this."

Everyone nods in agreement. Just then, Molly takes a seat with her tray.

"Hey guys." she greets happily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing too interesting." Kira says. "I wish there was some kind of school dance or a party to go to. We need a little fun right about now."

"I agree." Ethan says. "I can't remember the last time I went to a party."

"It would be nice to have a dance." Molly agrees. "We had dances at Angel Grove High all the time. They were so phenomenal."

"I believe it." Conner says as he takes a bite out of his apple.

"Say? Maybe we can talk to the principal about it?"

"Yeah!" Kira exclaims. "We can get a committee together and everything. She just has to go for it."

"How about we talk to her about it after school?" Ethan suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Trent says.

"Great!"

Molly stops her excitement as her phone begins vibrating in her back jean pocket. She reaches for it and pulls it out to read the caller I.D. Michael's name is on the screen.

"Oh. I've got to take this guys. Be right back."

The others nod as Molly stands and leaves the table.

"So Trent?" Kira smiles. "How's it going"

"How's what going Kira?"

"You know? How are things going with you and Molly? Did you to talk about anything...interesting on your way to Ms. Hart's office."

A blush runs across his face at the question. "No. We just...talked...nothing major."

"Why haven't you made a move yet?" Kira giggles. "You said that you liked her right?"

"And what if I did?"

"You do?" Ethan asks.

"I uh-"

"He does." Conner smiles.

"Oh, so what if I like her? Just because I feel something for her, that doesn't mean she feels something for me."

"Come on man." the Red Ranger says with a small laugh. "If you don't make a move, you'll never know if she feels something for you or not. For example, Kira and I kept playing leap frog all last year. If I hadn't told her how I felt, do you think we'd be together right now?"

Kira shakes her head. "Probably not."

"You know what I think?" Ethan says. "You should ask her to the dance if Principal Randall gives us the okay to have one."

"I'll think about it."

Kira, Conner, and Ethan smile at him as they turn their attention back to their meals.

"I'm back." Molly declares as she sits back down.

"Not that I'm trying to be nosey or anything," Kira says, "but who was on the phone?"

"Oh, it was just Michael."

"Michael?" Ethan says. "I don't remember you mentioning a Michael as part of your friend list."

Molly giggles. "That's because he isn't just my friend. He's my boyfriend. We've been dating for about a year now."

Trent drops his fork at the news. Everyone turns and stares at him.

"Tent?" Kira says worriedly.

"Um, I forgot that I was supposed to meet with my art teacher during lunch to make up an assignment. I'll see you guys during history."

Trent quickly gathers his things and makes his way out of the lunchroom.

"Was it something I said?" Molly asks.

"Oh, no." Kira says quickly. "Trent missed a lot of class last week while he was out with his dad. He scheduled a make up art test today and I think he forgot."

"Oh, okay then."

Molly goes back to chatting with the guys while Kira stares at the lunchroom doors Trent had disappeared through.

'You're right.' she thinks. 'It was everything you just said.'

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends**** Chapter 10. Tadah! I know that this chapter wasn't as fun as some of you may have liked for it to be, but it seems fine to me! And that makes it OKAY! Lol**

**So, now that the chapter's over, it's time for you to click on that nice review button and leave me a GOOD PARAGRAPH! Otherwise, I will be forced to unleash a terrible curse upon you! :D**

**Special Thanks To:**

**razmend**

**RKF22 **

**writingnut2010 **

**Ghostwriter**

**rk68**

**nickclaywell**

**hewhoreaps**

**t-horse**

**ClassicTVfan**

**valepinkcrane**

**brankel1 **

**NightWatcher666 **

**Jeremy Shane**

**sabina21**

**YellowPrincess**

**Misora Harp-chan**

**andyg2525 **

**hawaii50girl**

**Pinkpout**

**PockyGirl of the Phoenix Souls**

**ElementalStarRanger **

**Sir-Tannin**

**JNottle**

* * *

**Author's Note:Thanks you guys so much for adding me to your favorite authors/stories list and for reviewing especially! You don't know how much it means to me! Next chappie soon! So keep you eyes pealed! :D**


	12. Since You've Been Gone

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's time for Chapter 11 to begin and I'm pretty sure that you're all dying to know what's going to happen with Trent and Molly. Well, it's time you found out. You're also going to find out what the other rangers have been up to since Tommy and Kimberly's fight seventeen years prior. Now, I'm going to quit my blabbing so you guys can begin reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot of this story.  
**

* * *

**_"Since You've Been Gone"_**

Molly taps her foot against the tiled, hall way floor as she stares anxiously at the door to the Spanish room. The bell has already rung, but there are still five minutes left for her to make it to Tommy's history class.

After telling everyone at lunch about her boyfriend, Trent had left abruptly. His leaving is still bothering her and she just has to know what she did that made him want to leave.

Molly jumps out of her thoughts when she spies Trent coming out of the classroom. The minute he lays eyes on her, he darts them away quickly.

"What are you doing here Molly? Shouldn't you be on you way to history?"

"Well yeah, but you've walked me to history everyday since I've been here. Do you not want to walk with me anymore?"

Trent sighs. "Come on."

"Okay." she smiles.

Trent closes the door as he starts walking down the hallway. Molly follows closely behind nervously as she senses the tension radiating off Trent.

"Trent?" she says, breaking the silence and increasing the tension. "Ever since Michael called me during lunch, it seems like you don't want to be around me. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Trent shrugs as they continue walking. "No, you haven't done anything. I'm just tired. Sorry if that's bothering you."

"Oh. Okay."

The two of them continue walking towards Tommy's classroom without saying a word to each other

**History**

"Alright you guys!" Tommy says clapping his hands together. "Today, I thought it would be a good idea if we worked on your projects in the courtyard."

The class cheers.

"Yes, yes. I know that you're all excited. Look, it's beautiful outside and stuffy in here, so let's get going."

Everyone gathers their supplies and heads out the classroom as Tommy follows closely behind.

**Courtyard: 30 Minutes Later**

"Alright Ethan. What do you want me to do next?" Conner asks as he sets down a stack of colored construction paper.

"Uh…Cut out a few random shapes with those scissors over there, and then, glue them down to the poster board."

"Gotcha."

Meanwhile in Kira's group, everyone is busy looking over all of the notes Trent had taken the night before.

"Wow Trent." Kira compliments him. "I can't believe how much research you did. Getting a video presentation together will be a breeze."

"I'm glad you think that." he smiles.

"Yeah." Molly adds. "We'll get an A for sure."

Trent's smile dies a little as he turns back to his notebook. Molly frowns sadly as she looks across the courtyard towards Cassidy and Devin who are busy filming their video.

Kira notices the cold behavior between the two and sighs. This spat is going to stop and she has to be the one to stop it.

"Alright you two." she says getting their attention. "Are you going to tell me what's going on between the two of you or am I going to have to guess?"

"What are you talking about Kira?" Trent asks, pretending that he's clueless as to what she's talking about.

"You know good and well what I'm talking about. You two have barely spoken a word to each other or barely looked at each other since Molly got that phone call during lunch today. Now, if we want this project to be A-plus material, I suggest you squash this little issue you two have with each other."

"What issue are you talking about?" Molly asks confusedly.

"You're going to figure that out right now. I'm going to run inside and grab my guitar from the band room and when I get back, this problem had better be gone. If it isn't, I will intervene. Now talk."

Kira jumps to her feet and walks into the school as Trent and Molly turn to each other.

"Trent?" Molly says in a small voice. "Please, tell me what I've done to upset you. I don't like that you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." he sighs. "I'm just...kind of disappointed."

"Disappointed about what? Explain."

"Well..."

Trent frantically racks his brain for some sort of explanation. "Well...while we were talking about asking for a school dance, I was...kind of hoping that you'd like to go with me. Afterall, you're beautiful, kind, caring, and you're so much fun to be around. When I found out that you had a boyfriend...I was kind of disappointed because I thought you wouldn't want to go with me."

Molly smiles warmly. "Is that all?"

Trent looks away shyly as she giggles. "Trent, just because I have a boyfriend, that doesn't mean that we can't go out and have a good time together."

"I know and I'm really sorry for being a jerk. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive you for. You've done nothing wrong."

"Glad to hear it."

The courtyard door swings open and Kira walks over to the two of them with her guitar case. "Is everything smooth now?" she asks hopefully.

"Yes." they both reply in unison.

"Great." Kira smiles. "Now, let me play this new ballad for you. I think it will make great background music for our video."

Tommy smiles at his students from the bench he's sitting on. He loves seeing how well Molly is interacting with Trent and Kira. It appears that they're going to be really good friends. Suddenly, Tommy's cell phone starts vibrating. He pulls the phone from the pocket and spies Andros's name on the caller I.D. He answers.

"This is Tommy."

"Tommy!" Andros's voice blares through the speaker. "Thank God you answered! We have a **big **problem!"

"With Zedd?"

"This has nothing to do with Zedd this time. You aren't going to believe what we just stumbled upon."

"What?"

"There's another barrier!"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish."

"Well, who's inside it?"

"Does the name Rita Repulsa mean anything to you?"

"Rita?" Tommy says as shock runs through his body. "I don't believe this...what's going on Andros? How is any of this possible?"

"I'd like to know that too. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about all of these barriers. If Zedd and Rita are alive, there's a very high chance that a few other villains are back. I'm starting to regret destroying Zordon's tube. He's probably the only one who could guide us through this whole ordeal."

"We'll figure something out Andros, don't worry. We've got to do a full sweep of the earth and make sure there aren't any other barriers around. If there are, we may have a full fledged war on our hands."

"Full fledged war?" Molly's voice comes. "What on earth are you talking about Doctor Oliver?"

Tommy's eyes widen with surprise as Molly appears in front of him. "M-Molly?" he stutters.

"What did you mean when you said full fledged war?"

"Uh...nothing Molly." Tommy says, starting to cover. "I was just discussing a few historical facts with a buddy of mine. He's going to come and watch you guys give your presentations in a few weeks."

"Okay, but what does the civil rights movement have to do with war?"

"Well...in my eyes, it was kind of like a war. Two different races, in other words, two different sides with different beliefs. One side wanted the other to be obliterated but the other only wanted peace. Instead, there were acts of violence or a full fledged war like I said. Get it now?"

"Oh...I guess so."

"Uh...Tommy?" Andros's voice comes from the other line. "Who are you talking to."

"Andros, I have to get back to my class. I'll call you later okay?"

"Right. And I'll be sure to let you know if anything else comes up."

"Gotcha. Bye."

"Bye."

Tommy hits the end call button and slides his phone back into his pocket. He looks up at his daughter who's staring at him curiously.

"So...who's this Andros guy that's coming to view our projects? And what kind of name is Andros? Is he a foreigner?"

Tommy chuckles at her question. "You can say that."

"So, why's he coming to watch our presentations?"

"Okay Molly, I'm not going to lie to you. Afterall, you've handled enough of them recently."

"Agreed. So, what's the truth about this full fledged war conversation?"

"Okay. Andros and I...we're kind of like...soldiers."

"You mean the two of you were in the military?"

"Well...kind of. We went on special missions because we had different rankings than the other soldiers. Let's just say that a few enemies we thought had been executed have turned up alive and we fear that they're going to do something to get back at me, Andros, and the rest of our squad. Understand now?"

"I guess so."

The two of them stare at each other for a moment before Molly turns to leave. "I'm gonna head back to my group."

"Hop to it soldier." Tommy jokes.

Molly giggles as she walks back over to Kira and Trent.

The rest of 7th hour goes by smoothly as the students work on their projects. Tommy does his best to concentrate on the papers he's grading, but his mind keeps turning to the fact that Rita and Zedd are alive. He's also focused on the fact that he didn't tell Molly the entire truth about what's happening. Still, he didn't actually lie to her, besides the whole military thing. He'd just changed a few things in the story. Hopefully, he'll be able to tell her the truth someday. Now just isn't the time.

The final bell rings throughout the courtyard. The students grow silent as they turn to Tommy.

"Alright guys." he says as he stands to his feet. "You all did a great job working today. Unfortunately, you won't have any time to work on your projects for the rest of the week."

The students groan in displeasure at the news.

"But why?" Cassidy asks. "I've got **so **much work to do."

"I know, I know but you guys have a test next Thursday and I guarantee that it won't be a walk through the park. It'll be like...a walk beneath a volcano. You guys are going to need class time to prepare for this exam."

The students voice their disapproval again as Tommy laughs. "Sorry guys. I know you don't want to take this test, but I'm required to give yo one every once in a while."

"But your tests are so hard!" Conner complains.

"Aw, come on guys." Ethan says encouragingly. "Look on the bright side. Doctor O's tests aren't nearly as hard as his chemistry tests were last year."

Everyone grows quiet at the reminder.

"He's got a point." Trent says after while.

Tommy smiles. "Alright then. I've printed off a study guide for each of you. They're on my desk back in the classroom so when you head back inside to return your projects supplies, feel free to pick one up. We'll begin reviewing tomorrow. Have a good afternoon."

The students gather all of their materials and slowly file out of the courtyard. Well, almost everyone. Kira and Molly walk over to Tommy and smile.

"What's up girls?" he asks.

"Well..." Molly says looking down at the ground. "Would it be okay with you if I stay over again?"

"Of course it's okay." Tommy smiles. "You don't even have to ask. Anytime you want to come over, just let me know. I really enjoyed having you over last night, and Hayley would like to get to know you too."

"Well, what about me and the guys?" Kira asks. "Can we come over tonight? After all, we had to cancel yesterday to chase **someone **to the airport."

Molly smiles at the reminder.

"That's fine. Hayley didn't cook yesterday anyways. So spaghetti night is tonight instead."

"Conner will love to hear that."

"Great. So Molly? Are you gonna ride home with me or your mother?"

"Actually," Molly says, "I'm going to walk home with Kira and Trent so I can get some new clothes. We're heading to the park to work on our project after that."

"Alright then. I'll see you both tonight around six then."

"Right." the two girls smile. They then walk off.

Tommy gathers all of his things and makes his way towards the door. Kimberly is waiting inside and opens it to let him in.

"Thanks." he smiles.

"No problem."

"So what are you doing here? Doesn't the gymnastics team have practice today?"

"No. I moved practice to tomorrow. I have a few things I need to take care of before this little reunion."

"So it's this weekend?"

Kimberly nods as they start walking towards his classroom.

"So...I take it everyone's going to show up?" Tommy asks hopefully.

"Yep. It took a lot of convincing, but Katherine and I managed to get everyone to come. Kat got in touch with Rocky and told him about the reunion. She also told him that you know what really happened now and that you wish to apologize to him."

"Oh yeah." Tommy says recalling their brawl. "I can't believe I accused him of such a thing. Rocky's one of my closest friends and I allowed myself to be deceived and I turned on him. That was one of the biggest mistakes in my life.

"Hey, you were angry." Kimberly reminds him. "Sometimes, when people get angry, they don't think as clearly as they should be. I'm the perfect example of that."

"Well, I'm right behind you as example B."

Kimberly giggles at his comment. The two finish the walk to his classroom in silence. By the time the get there, Molly, Kira, and everyone else have already gotten their things and left. Kimberly takes a seat on one of the granite table tops while Tommy sets an arm-full of papers on his desk. He takes a seat in his chair and smiles at her.

"I hope you don't mind," he says, "but Molly wanted to stay over again and I told her it was okay."

"Oh." she says, surprised. "That's okay. Afterall, you do deserve a little more time with her."

Tommy nods as he changes the subject. "So...what's everyone been up to? And by everyone, I mean the former rangers."

Kimberly nods. "Well, what exactly do you want to know?"

"I just want to know what everyone's been doing with their lives. It's not like anyone's kept in contact with me but Jason."

"Yeah. That's true."

"So?"

"Right. Well, Kat's living in Illinois. It think in some rural town called Heyworth. She's a dance teacher at the town's YMCA. She's also a substitute English teacher at the Junior High there."

"Really? Has she settled down yet? Any kids?"

"No and no. She was dating some guy named Collin, but they broke up after he came home from "work" with pink lipstick smeared all over his shirt. I asked her if she was seeing anyone else but she said she didn't have the time for a guy. She thinks of the kids that take dance lessons with her as her kids. She's really good with them."

"I'll bet. What about Adam?"

"Well, Adam and Tanya are married."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"About five years ago. They live in Sacramento with two little boys. Adam is a police officer and Tanya is an English teacher just like Kat. She also sings part time at this jazz club they have there. I took Molly to visit one time. Tommy...the food was **amazing**! Oh, and she's a pretty good singer."

"Better than you?"

"Not quite."

The two of them laugh.

"Oh yeah." Kimberly says, getting back on track. "Zack and Angela married seven years ago. The guy's still dancing. He's even done background dancing for a few artists like Shakira and the Black Eyed Peas. He has three kids. Two boys and a girl. They live in LA."

"I see. And what about Billy?"

"Billy's married to some woman named Susan. I haven't met her in person, but she's answered their house phone a few times when I've called. She sounds nice. Billy says she works at some café . As for Billy, he's a physics professor at Harvard.

"Harvard? Wow."

"I know. He's always been smart."

"What about Rocky?"

"Oh. Well, no one besides Kat and Aisha hear from him. He and Aisha are together though."

"Are they married like everyone else seems to be."

"No. They're just together. They have been for about two years now."

"What about the other fifteen?"

"Well, Rocky dated Meghan a.k.a. the girl you thought was me for about a year after the whole mix-up. She dumped him and he stayed single for a while. He went on a few dates here and there, but he never settled down. He and Aisha got back in touch and that's how they got together. She moved to Baltimore to live with him. She's a veterinarian and Rocky's a chef. That's about it. I'm sure you already know what Jason and Trini are up to."

"Yep. The house wife and the real estate agent."

Kimberly giggles.

"Wow." Tommy says. "I can't believe I've missed out on so much of my friends' lives. They've changed so much."

"Well Tommy, even though they've all changed, they still care about you very much. **I **still care about you."

Tommy looks up at Kimberly and sees her smiling at him reassuringly. She stands up and approaches his desk.

"I mean what I said Tommy. Whether you and I are together or not, I'm always going to care about you. You're one of the greatest friends I've ever had and you mean a lot to me."

"Same goes for you."

Tommy stands to his feet and reaches across the desk to pull Kimberly into a hug.

**Park**

"Alright guys." Molly says as she adjusts her camera. "We're going to take that shot again."

"Okay." Kira nods as she straightens her hair. "Ready when you are Molly."

"And we're on in five, for, three, two, one..." Molly points at Kira as her red "recording" light cuts on.

Kira turns to an African American woman who's smiling sweetly at her. Kira holds her fake microphone up as she speaks into it.

"Hello my fellow classmates and viewers. Right now, I am standing in Reefside's community park with a kind woman who has agreed to do a small interview for this video. How are you today miss?"

The woman smiles as she nods her head. "I'm doing wonderful."

"Would you mind telling us a little bit about yourself?"

"Not at all. My name is Regina Green and I'm from Birmingham, Alabama. I moved her to Reefside about fifty years ago and I've been here ever since."

"That's pretty neat. So Ms. Green, could you tell me how it feels to be an African American in a practically all-white town?"

"Well, thankfully, all of the citizens here in Reefside are all very kind. I've never met anyone that has been discriminating against me or my race nor have I had anyone judge me because of the color of my skin. Everyone here has learned to except people for who they are on the inside on not by what they look like on the outside."

"Ms. Green, what are your views on the civil rights movement?"

"Well, I was an infant at the time, but my parents were active participants in many of the movements. Why, my father marched with Martin Luther King Jr. himself. Then, there was my mother. She actively participated in the bus boycotts. My parents were willing to do whatever it took to make sure that blacks were given equal rights just like the whites."

"That's so cool! So, my final question is, do you think that your parents' struggles were worth it?"

"Child, there isn't a single doubt in my mind. My parents marched and walked. They were beaten, spit on, arrested, and sprayed to the ground with hoses. They endured so much pain and suffering for one thing and one thing only. And that thing was equal rights. Who would've thought that a race that was treated so badly during times of slavery and discrimination, would one day walk and live alongside whites peacefully like they are today? They are now free people and they're included in the world."

Kira smiles at Ms. Green. "Thank you so much Ms. Green for your time."

"You're welcome dear."

Kira turns her head back to the camera and flashes a bright smile. "Well, there you have it. This is Kira Ford signing off. Back to you Trent."

"And...cut!" Molly exclaims as she hits the end button. "Kira, that was great! And Ms. Green, you're pretty amazing."

"Why thank you sugar." Ms. Green smiles. "I'm glad I could be of assistance to you young folks."

"You were." Kira laughs. "So, I'll be over in a little while to let Biscuit out."

"Alright. You take care now Ms. Kira."

"I will. Bye."

Ms. Green walks off leaving the three teens alone.

"Biscuit?" Trent asks as Ms. Green disappears from sight.

"It's her dog." Kira explains with a laugh. "I let him out every afternoon while she's down at the Senior Center playing bingo."

"Oh. Now I get it."

"So," Molly says, "we have two interviews down. What should we do next?"

"We could always add in another interview." Trent suggests.

"Yeah!" Kira exclaims. "Maybe we can go to that soul food restaurant on Main Street?"

"Actually you guys," Molly says, "I've been thinking..."

"About...?" Trent says, motioning her to go on.

"Maybe we should interview a few whites too. I mean, African Americans weren't the only ones that were affected by the civil rights movement. Maybe we should take a different outlook on the occurrences."

"You've got a point." Trent agrees.

"Okay." Kira says. "Let's head to the nursing home then."

"Good idea."

The three of them head over to the picnic table where the'd set their things and begin putting their things away. Just as they get the camera in its case, a weird gurgling sound emerges from behind them.

"Do you guys hear that?" Molly asks nervously.

They turn around and gasp at the sight they see. There's a massive group of putties behind them moving wildly about.

"What the heck are those things?" Kira says as they start backing away.

"I don't know." Trent says as he sets his bag down. "Whatever they are, they don't look friendly."

A few bystanders see the group of putties and take of screaming. Some of the putties turn and start to chase after them.

"Oh no!" Molly cries out. "We have to stop them from hurting those people!"

"You're right." Trent says placing his hand on his morpher.

"No Trent!" Kira shouts as she grabs hold of his wrist.

Trent looks up and sees Molly eyeing them confusedly. "What's going on?" she demands.

"We'll explain later." Kira says. "Let's focus on these creatures. Can you fight Molly?"

"A little." she says. "My mom taught me a few defensive techniques in case I was ever attacked. Other than that, I do gymnastics."

"Alright then." Trent says. "We have to get rid of these things and fast. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Me? What about you two? Can **you **handle them? Because I don't think we can. Maybe we should call the police and let them handle this."

"Molly," Kira pleads, "we have to help those people."

"You're right."

"Great." Trent says taking a fighting stance. "Let's do it!"

Kira and Trent charge towards the putties and begin their assault while Molly stands behind, frozen in place.

"What on earth is going on?" she says fearfully. "Those monsters...they're from my dream. The dream with the Green Warrior."

* * *

**Author's Note: Bum, bum, bum! The Green Warrior? Who on earth is Molly talking about. Want to find out? Then you'll have to wait patiently for the next chapter to find out. And what about this Power Ranger reunion. Is Rocky really going to show up? Does he even want to make amends with Tommy? And what about Hayley? Does she know that Tommy and Kimberly are becoming closer? Who knos? What I do know is that I'd better get some fabulous reviews lol So click on that review button, leave me a nice, juicy paragraph, and then I'll get the next chapter posted.**

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**ClassicTVfan**

**writingnut2010**

**RKF22**

**razmend **

**rk68 **

**NightWatcher666 **

**brankel1 **

**sabina21 **

**Misora Harp-chan**

**valepinkcrane **

**ElementalStarRanger **

**Ghostwriter **

**Jeremy Shane**

**starfire1994 **

**andyg2525 **

**hawaii50girl **

**YellowPrincess **

**hewhoreaps **

**red neo ranger**

**Nightwing 509**

**zila12000 **

**princess alexia**

**OutlawKnight**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks you guys so much for all of the reviews, questions, comments and for adding my story to your favorites/ adding me to your favorites! I love them so much! Keep them up!**


	13. Uh Oh Yellow

**Author's Note: Well guys, it's time for chapter 12. Now, I can get rid of the nasty cliff hanger I left in the last chapter. So, just who is this Green Warrior that Molly's seen in her dreams. Is it her father? Or someone else? Well, it's time for you all to read so you can find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot of this story.**

* * *

**_"Uh Oh Yellow"_**

Molly stands still as she watches the putties wreaking havoc on the pedestrians in the park. Kira and Trent are fending them off pretty well, but they're still outnumbered by so many. Molly begins to tremble as she takes in everything around her.

"I don't understand..." she whispers. "These are the same creatures I see in my dreams. Those clay faces and glowing red eyes make that quite clear. This is just strange though. I'm so used to watching the Green Warrior face them. Not Trent and Kira. What should I do?"

"Molly!" Kira cries out as she elbows a putty in its back, knocking it to the ground. "You've got to help us! These things just won't go away."

"Yeah!" Trent agrees. "Help us out!"

Molly bites her lip as she thinks it through. "Should I help them?" she wonders. "I mean...if these really are the creatures from my dream, I know how to get rid of them. But what if I'm wrong. What if I don't know how to get rid of these creatures?"

"Molly!" Trent and Kira beg.

"Alright! I'm coming!"

Molly rushes towards a putty and stops as it turns around and spots her.

"Alright you ugly creature. Get ready to have your ass handed to you on a silver platter."

The putty jumps around wildly before running towards Molly. It throws a punch at her, barely missing her face. Molly grabs its fist and slides her hands further down his arm to get a tight grip. She takes a deep breath and forces all of her strength towards her upper torso. She grunts in frustration as she pulls the putty off the ground and flips it over her shoulder and onto the ground. The putty lands on its back with a thud as Molly stomps on its Z with her foot. The putty gurgles before bursting into pieces. Molly sighs as she rubs her, now, sore shoulder.

"What in the world?" Trent exclaims as he and Kira rush over to her. "How did you do that?"

"Aim for the Z on their chests." Molly explains. "That's what's holding them together."

"Are you sure?" Kira asks.

Molly nods as she catches her breath. "I'm positive. Just trust me."

"Okay." Trent says."The Zs it is."

The three of them nod before going to work.

**Reefside High: Tommy's Classroom**

Tommy breaks away from his hug with Kimberly and smiles at her sheepishly.

"I hope I made you feel better." Kimberly says cheerfully.

"I do. Thanks Kim."

"No problem."

The two of them exchange another smile, but it fades when a beeping sound echoes off the surrounding walls. Kimberly stares at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that sound?" she asks.

Tommy pulls up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing his communicator. Kimberly mouths the word "oh" as Tommy holds the communicator to his lips.

"Go ahead." he says.

"Doctor O!" Trent's voice blares through the speaker.

"What's going on Trent?" Tommy asks, taking a leadership attitude.

"There's an attack happening at the park! Molly, Kira, and I are doing what we can to fend the creatures off, but we aren't doing so hot right now. These creatures aren't Tyrannodrones. I think they're the creatures that attacked Conner and Ms. Hart earlier today."

"Molly's there?" Kimberly asks worriedly.

"Trent," Tommy commands, "You guys hold them off as long as you can. I'll get a hold of Conner and Ethan and we'll be there to lend you a hand. Hang in there."

"Right."

"And Trent?"

"Yes Doctor O?"

"Keep my daughter safe."

"Of course."

Tommy pulls the communicator away from his mouth and looks up with Kimberly who has horror strewn across her face.

"Don't worry Kim. We'll get there and help her. Come on."

Kimberly nods and follows him out of the classroom.

**Reefside Park**

Molly takes a deep breath as she thinks her next tactic through thoroughly. She has to get this attack to go smoothly or she could wind up hurting herself. Molly crouches as she preps herself for a huge jump. One of the putties spies her and rushes towards her as he zigzags wildly. Molly jumps up and runs towards him at the same pace. She jumps, grabs his shoulders, and pushes herself over him like she's jumping over a balance beam. The putty stops in his tracks confusedly as he looks around for Molly. Molly taps him on his shoulder playfully, making him turn around in curiosity.

"Hi there." she says teasingly before throwing a punch to its face. The putty stumbles back in agony as Molly waves her hand. The punch, obviously hurt. The putty gurgles as he starts moving towards her. Molly sighs as the pain in her hand subsides. She prepares herself for her next gymnastic stunt as the putty approaches her. It swings at her, but she drops into the splits as its fist travels over her head. Molly lifts her right arm and slides her right leg around so that she's sitting on her bottom. She leans onto her back and presses her hands on the ground right above her head. She rolls back slightly and pushes herself onto her feet. She smirks at the putty before punching the Z on its chest.

"Nice one Molly." Trent compliments as he takes out the putty he's been fighting.

Molly looks around and notices that the number of putties has doubled within the past five minutes.

"Where are they all coming from?" she groans.

"I'm not sure." Trent says. "Every time I look up, five more have appeared."

"We've got to stop them!" Kira shouts. "But I don't think we can do this alone. We need help."

Trent runs his fingers over his Dino Morpher as he thinks over the only option they have left. If only Molly weren't around. Then, he and Kira could morph and take out all of the putties.

Trent is snapped from his thoughts at a sudden outcry of pain. He looks up and spies Kira lying on the ground with a group of putties surrounding her.

"Kira!" he shouts as he rushes over to help her. Unfortunately, a group of putties are in the way.

"Shit..." he curses under his breath. He wraps his hand around his morpher another time as he contemplates what to do. Kira looks up and spies Trent gripping their secret.

"Don't Trent!" she shouts as she winces in pain.

Molly looks over and sees Kira and Trent surrounded.

"Get away from them!" she shouts as she pushes through them. Thankfully, she manages to hit a few Zs on the way through and destroys four of the putties. When she reaches Kira, she crouches down. Trent destroys a few more putties and joins them.

"Are you okay Kira?" Molly asks worriedly.

"I think so..." Kira says as they help her to her feet.

Once on her feet, Kira almost falls over again as an immense pain rushes through her right ankle. "Oh great." she wines. "I think I sprang my ankle."

Trent and Molly hold her steady as they back away from the mob of puties.

"Any ideas Kira?" Trent asks nervously.

"I do have an idea," she says sarcastically, "but it isn't an option right now."

"Anything's good at this point." Molly points out.

The three of them continue to back up until their backs reach the brick exterior of the bathroom house.

"Oh great." Molly whines as she squeezes her eyes shut.

Kira and Trent look at each other in defeat. There's no way they can get out of this mess without morphing. Trent looks up at the sky, praying that Tommy and the others will show up. Thankfully, his prayers are answered.

"Hey putties!" a voice comes. "Get away from them right now!"

Kira and Trent look up and smile in relief. Molly gasps in awe. There are three people, she hopes, dressed in tight red, black, and blue suits. Thy're wearing helmets that cover their faces so she can't make out who they are. However, the one in black seems very familiar to her.

"Who are they?" she asks with wonder.

"The Power Rangers!" Kira exclaims. "They're the protectors of Reefside."

"Let's get out of here." Trent suggests. "They'll handle the monsters. Can you walk Kira?"

Kira tries to put pressure on her foot and cries out in pain.

"I'll take that as a no." Molly says.

Trent scoops Kira up into his arms, bridal style, and runs off, away from the putties. Molly follows closely behind.

"Alright guys." Tommy says a soon as Molly and the others are out of earshot. "Let's take care of these putties."

"Right." Ethan and Conner nod in agreement.

Trent, Kira, and Molly finally reach the main gates of the park. They're surprised to see Kimberly running in.

"There you are." she says with relief as she runs over and hugs Molly.

"Mom?" Molly says, surprised. "What are you doing? You have to get out of here. There are...some weird creatures attacking people in the park."

"I know. It's on the news right now. Tommy told me that the three of you were here working on your project so I rushed over here to get you guys out of the park."

"We're fine mom. Don't worry."

"That's so good to hear. Now let's get out of here. The car's about two blocks away."

"But mom-"

"No buts Molly. Let' go."

"Mom, we need to get Kira to the hospital. She's hurt her ankle."

"Is that true Kira?" Kimberly asks as she stares at the girl in Trent's arms.

"I think I sprung it." Kira says with a sigh. "I'm okay though. I'll just called my parents and asked them to pick me up. Trent and I will go and wait at the coffee house up the street."

"Would you like me to stay and wait with you?" Molly asks.

"Its okay Molly. You head home with your mom, where you'll be safe."

"Okay then."

Molly and Kimberly say their goodbyes and run out of the park. Trent and Kira stare after them as they go. Trent then carries her back into the park.

"Do you think you can fight Kira?" Trent asks worriedly. "Your ankle look like it's in pretty bad shape."

Kira pulls her pant leg up and sees her swollen, purple ankle. "I think you can count me out for this battle. Just leave me here, I'll only get in the way."

"I don't know Kira. What if one of those...putties try to come after you?"

"I'm fine. Just go Trent. Doctor O and the others need your help."

"Right."

Trent walks over to the nearest park bench and sets Kira down gently. He then heads off for the putty battle.

"I hope they give those putties a beating they'll never forget." Kira huffs as she folds her arms across her chest and leans back against the bench.

**Battle Point**

When Trent reaches the putty battle, he notices more of the creatures than there were before. Tommy, Conner, and Ethan are fairing pretty well, but it won't be long until more putties will appear, making the battle even more difficult.

"I'm back guys!" Trent announces as he stops behind them.

"What are you waiting for?" Conner shouts as he knees a putty in its chest. "Let's go White Ranger."

Trent nods and lifts his sleeve to reveal his morpher. "White Ranger! Dino Power!"

Trent's form is enveloped in a bright white light as he morphs into the White Ranger. When the light dies down, the putties begin moving wildly at the knowledge that a new Power Ranger has joined the fight.

"Alright putties. There's no longer anything holding me back. Get ready to be vanquished. Drago Sword!"

Trent un-sheaths his weapon and aims it at a group of putties. He smirks behind his helmet as he prepares to attack. "Laser arrows!" he commands his blade.

Thirteen glowing arrows shoot from the tip of the sword and strike the group of putties. Seven of the thirteen are destroyed on impact.

"Nice one!" Conner compliments. "Now, let's see what I can do."

Conner pulls out his Tyranno Staff and swings at a group of putties. They manage to dodge the first swing , but Conner surprises them by bringing it around for another assault. The staff hits five of them in the chest and destroys them in a burst of clay dust. Just as Conner prepares to gloat, all of the putties disappear in a flash of light.

"What's going on?" Ethan asks. "They're gone?"

"I don't understand." Trent says.

"I don't like the look of this." Tommy mumbles.

The four of them exchange looks before nodding.

"Power down." they say in unison.

"Doctor O," Trent says, "why are these putties starting to appear everywhere? The Tyrannodrones are our enemies to fight, not them."

"Yeah." Ethan agrees. "I also hate that they're so hard to destroy."

"Well, they aren't too hard to get rid of once you learn their weakness." Trent points out. "The Z on their chest holds them together. Once it's been punctured, they fall apart. Molly told me and Kira about it during our fight earlier."

"Molly knew how to defeat them?" Tommy asks surprised.

"Yeah." Trent nods. "It's a good thing she told us how. There's no way Kira and I were going to make it without knowing."

"Speaking of Kira," Conner says looking around, "where is she?"

"Well," Trent says, "while we were fighting earlier, she hurt her ankle."

"So...she went home then?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Trent, where's my girlfriend?"

"She insisted on staying by the park entrance. She's sitting on a bench."

"Why the hell did you leave her on a bench in the middle of a park that's being attacked by a group of evil gray creatures?"

Trent puts his hands up in defense. "It was her idea. I didn't want to leave her there, but she insisted."

Conner takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"Here Conner." Ethan says as he pulls out his cell. "I'll just call her and make sure she's alright."

"Thanks man."

Ethan gives him a thumbs up as he hits Kira's speed dial and awaits an answer. When her voice mail picks up, he looks at Conner and shakes his head.

"Trent." Tommy says. "Take us where you left Kira."

Trent nods and leads them off to the main gates.

**Kimberly's House**

Kimberly sighs heavily as she pours a cup of tea into one of the teacups Trini gave her when she moved. It's been twenty minutes since she'd brought Molly home and she still hasn't heard anything from Tommy yet.

"What if something happened?" she whispers. "God...I wish there was something I could do. I hate being a sitting duck!"

"Mom?" Molly's voice comes from upstairs.

"What is it honey?"

"When we were unpacking my things a few days ago, did you happen to see my white and green journal?"

"Um...I did. I thought I set it on your pillow. Did you move it?"

"No."

"Then check and make sure it didn't slide off your bed."

"Thanks."

"No problem kiddo."

Molly lays flat on her stomach and reaches underneath her bed. Sure enough, her hand runs across a hard-covered book. She pulls the book out and smiles with realization that it's her dream journal. Molly writes in the journal every day after awaking from a dream. She wouldn't do it if her dreams weren't so abstract. They seem more like memories then dreams though. Sometimes, the dreams appear to be premonitions.

Molly flips the book open and begins flipping through the entries. "I know it's in here somewhere..." she mumbles as she flips back a few weeks. She smiles when she finds the right entry. "I found it. Let's see...the Green Warrior..."

_Dear Journal,_

_The dream I had last night was so bizarre. Never before have I dreamt of something quite like this. Now, I know that everyone occassionally has dreams about being a super hero of some sort with super powers and side kicks, but my dream was so much different than a dream like that. I saw...a warrior. The warrior was wearing a tight suit that showed off every curve and muscle on their body. There was a skirt attached to the suit, so it was a woman. A golden symbol was in the center of the outfit. More like on the chest. There were white triangular shapes along the edges of the suit. The heroine was wearing a helmet that matched her suit. There was an area on the helmet that, I would assume, is where the warrior had to see out of. I really don't remember the exact shape of the area. The warrior was very strong and brave._

_In my dream, the warrior was ambushed by a group of creatures. They were made of some sort of clay substance and they had glowing red eyes. They wore white, skin tight suits. They moved about as though they were dancing, but there was nothing graceful about their movements. They desired to harm the Green Warrior._

_The warrior attacked with two green daggers. One after another, she took down the clay creatures by hitting the Z symbols on their chests. They fell to pieces one after another and the Green Warrior was victorious._

_Then...my dream changed from victory to confusion. A barred cell appeared out of no where, but I couldn't make out what was inside it. Instead, I saw colors. Black, blue, red, yellow, white, and pink. The colors were trapped inside of the cell and the Green Warrior attacked the bars. I believe...that she was trying to free the colors._

_What do those colors mean? What does my dream even mean? Who is the Green Warrior? Well...after thinking really hard about this dream...I think that maybe...the Green Warrior is..._

Molly stares at the page where she'd left no answer.

"Well then..." she says. "I think I'm starting to understand my dream a little better. The Power Rangers...Kira said that they were...the protectors of Reefside. So they're kind of like superheroes. And they look pretty similar to the Green Warrior in my dreams. I mean...they wear skin tight suits with helmets. The only thing that's different about their outfits are the colors and the helmet shapes. Well, that's one mystery solved. The Green Warrior is obviously a Power Ranger. But wait a sec...I only saw three Power Rangers. Blue, black, and red. There weren't any signs of a White, Yellow, Green, or Pink Ranger anywhere. Hmm..."

**Park**

Trent, Tommy, Conner, and Ethan arrive at the bench where Trent had supposedly left Kira. They gasp in shock when they find that Kira is nowhere in sight.

"Oh my God." Conner says running his hands through his hair.

"Calm down Conner." Tommy says placing a hand on his shoulder. Conner nods as Tommy holds his communicator up to his lips.

"Kira? It's Doctor Oliver. Can you hear me?"

Tommy is answered with static.

"Kira?" he tries again. Static is still the only reply he receives. "Alright guys. Let's get back to the lab. We can do a search for Kira."

"Right." they all agree.

Just as the four of them prepare to take off, Conner hears Kira's screams coming from the distance.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ethan asks.

"Kira!" Conner shouts as he takes off running towards her cries.

**By the Lake**

Kira is struggling within the hold of her captor. "Let me go!" she demands as she twists in his grasp.

"Quit squirming will ya?" the enormous monster growls at her.

"Fat chance." Kira snaps as she tries to punch him in his face. "Let me go **now**."

"No." he growls.

Kira glares at the monster. He's very ugly. He's wearing an enormous blue iron suit with a red interior. The top of the suit serves as a head protector. His face is dried up like that of a corpse's. It's brown and it holds two enormous red eyes.

"What do you want with me?" she demands.

"I haven't the slightest idea." he replies. "I've just been told to take you into captivity. When my mistress awakens, she'll be glad to let you know what we need with you."

"Your...mistress?"

"Yes. The one and only, beautiful Divatox."

Kira cringes at the name.

'This is all too strange.' she thinks to herself. 'I've met so many new monsters today, yet there hasn't been any sign of our usual enemies. What's going on?'

"Ah, finally." the monster declares. "We're here."

"And where is here exactly?" Kira asks with wide eyes.

There, in the lake, is a giant submarine that resembles a fish. It's gold with two blue eyes for its windows.

"What the hell is that?" Kira asks.

"This is the sub craft."

"Ooh...classy...Now, if you don't mind, let me go!"

Kira lifts her arm and pokes the monster in one of its giant eyes. He drops her onto the ground on her ankle. She winces in pain as it makes contact with the ground. As the monster's pain dies away, so does hers. She pushes herself onto her feet and smirks at the monster.

"You'll pay for that!" his voice booms.

"Oh yeah? Then make me pay.

"You're pretty snippity for someone with a twisted ankle."

"You got that right."

Kira smiles as she uses her Dino Gem's special ability. She releases one of the most ear-piercing screams that anyone could ever hear. The monster closes his eyes and covers his ears as he groans in pain.

Kira tries her best to limp away before he can regroup, but before she can get away, she runs into another monster just as ugly as the first. His skin is a pale pink and his nose is blue. His head comes up to a point and he's wearing a blue, red, and gold suit.

"And where do you think you're going huh?" he demands.

"Uh..."

"What? Nothing to say? Well, I know where you're going. Back on the sub craft. After all, Aunty D would be very upset if she found out that we disobeyed orders. Now, if you come to me willingly, I won't harm you. But try something sneaky and I'll-"

"You'll do what exactly Elgar?" Tommy's voice comes.

Kira looks up and smiles as Tommy and the others rush towards her and her captors.

"Wait a sec." Elgar says as he points at Tommy. "You may not have as much hair as you did back then, but I'd recognize that voice anywhere. How's it going Red Ranger?"

"Actually, red isn't the color I keep in my closet nowadays. I'm sporting black. And you're going to see my new color very soon if you don't release Kira."

"Is that so."

Tommy smirks. "That's so."

"Who's Elgar?" Trent asks.

"One of Divatox's henchmen." Tommy says as he turns to him. "She's an evil space pirate. Back when I was a teenager, I was the Red Turbo Ranger. Divatox was our main enemy just like Mesagog's our enemy now. Elgar's her nephew."

"Oh. Gotcha."

"Thanks for introducing me Tommy." Elgar's voice comes. "Unfortunately, I have to cut our little reunion short. I have something I need to take care of. Now, what was that again? Oh yeah. Taking this girl back to home base."

"Wait a second?" Tommy says fearful of his realization. "Divatox is alive?"

"Yes she's alive. She may be very weak and frail at the moment, but she's alive nonetheless."

"This is just great." Tommy growls.

"Alright." Elgra smiles. "Let's go girlie."

"Oh no you don't!" Conner shouts as he rushes towards Kira.

Elgar spies Conner making a run for Kira and takes off towards her as well.

"Come on Conner." Trent whispers.

Thankfully, Conner makes it to Kira before Elgar does. He scoops her into his arms and runs over to Tommy and the others.

"I've got her." he says with relief. "Kira? Are you okay?"

"Besides the fact that my ankle feels like it's going to fall off, I'm fine."

Conner smiles at her. When he and the others look back up, Elgar and the other monster have disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Kira asks.

"They're long gone." Tommy says.

"What's going on?" Trent asks. "First, there's putties and now, there are two new villains. Where are the Tyrannodrones, Elsa, and Mesogog?"

"I don't know." Tommy says. "Let's get back to the lab and regroup. I get the feeling that we're in for one of hell of a battle. One that we won't be able to win alone.""

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, chapter 12 is up and running and I hope you're all pleased with the results. This is my first time writing a fighting scene, so I hope it wasn't too bad. At least I tried lol**

**So Divatox and her minions are alive too? Oh my God. I wonder what other villains might be alive? Why are they alive in the first place? I guess you'l have to keep reading on to find out then. Just leave me a review and I promise to get the next chapter done as soon as I can.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**brankel1 **

**sabina21 **

**Nightwing 509**

**razmend **

**hawaii50girl **

**RKF22 **

**writingnut2010 **

**Misora Harp-chan**

**rk68 **

**Jeremy Shane**

**red neo ranger**

**NightWatcher666 **

**Ghostwriter **

**hewhoreaps **

**rose lily potter**

**ClassicTVfan **

**darkangel1994**

**ElementalStarRanger **

**YellowPrincess **

* * *

**Author's Note:Thanks you guys so much for all of the reviews, and for adding my story or my pen name to your favorites! It means so much to me! Next update soon!**


	14. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Author's Note:Hi guys. I'm back with Chapter 13. Once again, I want to apologize for taking so long with the update. When you're on the poms squad and you have a job, updating is the furthest thing from your mind. lol**

**Okay. Now, there's something I need to clear up before I start this chapter that confused a lot of people during the last chapter. The putties that attacked in the past two chapters weren't sent by Divatox. I haven't explained why there are random monsters attacking just yet. You'll figure it out later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot of this story.**

* * *

**_"Can You Keep A Secret"_**

Molly sighs in frustration as she slams her journal closed. No matter how many times she rereads her entry on the Green Warrior, she still can't figure out who it could possibly be.

"The Power Rangers are definitely connected to the Green Warrior." she says as she taps her fingers against the journal's hard cover. "But how? I mean...the Green Warrior's appearance is similar to the Power Rangers', but when I saw the Power Rangers earlier, there were only three. Blue, black, and red. There wasn't a Green Ranger. Also, I never saw the other colors from my dream. I've got to figure out what my dream's telling me.

**Tommy's House**

Conner wraps Kira's ankle carefully with a few bandages as she flinches every now and again.

"Conner." she says, as she places a hand on his shoulder. "If you wrap it any tighter, you'll cut off my circulation."

"Sorry." Conner chuckles. "I just want to make sure that it's wrapped securely."

"It is." she smiles. "You can stop now."

Conner looks up at her and smiles. "Okay. I'm done."

"Good."

"So Doctor O?" Trent says as he takes a seat next to Tommy. "What exactly are we going to do? I mean...every time I turn around, there's a new monster coming after us."

"I'm not sure at this point." Tommy admits.

"I've got an idea!" Conner exclaims. "Maybe we can ask team Ninja Storm to help us out? I mean, they were pretty helpful when we had to team up to take down Lothor. Maybe they'll help us with these new comers?"

"I'm not so sure." Tommy says. "Its not that team Ninja Storm isn't a good team, it's just that they have no idea what they'd being going up against. You guys don't even know what it's going to take."

"Doctor O," Conner interrupts, "no offense, but that Rygog guy and his buddy Elgar...they didn't seem like much to me."

"Conner, Rygog and Elgar aren't the problem. It's their master, Divatox. And let's not forget about Rita and Zedd. They're the reason I became a Power Ranger in the first place. They're powerful, and needless to say, I believe they're more powerful than Mesogog."

The four teens gasp at the news.

"Are you sure Doctor O?" Ethan asks.

"Yes. I'm positive."

"So," Kira says, "how many barriers have you found?"

"Well, as far as I know, there are three. This morning, I only believed there to be two, but after discovering that Divatox is alive, who knows how many more are out there? I wouldn't be surprised if the machine empire turns up next."

The door bell rings, pulling them out of their conversation.

"That must be Molly." Tommy says as he stands to answer the door.

"I'll get it." Conner volunteers as he jumps up and runs to the door.

Molly's smiling at him when the door opens.

"Hi Conner."

"Hey Molly." he says.

"Are you okay?" she asks. "You look kind of stressed?"

"I'm fine. Your dad was just telling me about my history grade. If I don't do something about it, he's gonna fail me."

"Then I suggest you get caught up." Molly laughs as they walk into the living room.

Everyone greets her with waves and nods as they walk into the room.

"Hi everyone." she smiles. "Kira, Trent, I'm so glad that you guys made it out of the park safely."

"Yeah." Trent says. "We're okay."

"Did you tell them what happened?" Molly asks. "The three of us were attacked by these weird creatures in the park today."

"Yeah." Tommy nods. "We know."

"Well if you know, why aren't you surprised?"

"Attacks happen all the time in Reefside." Ethan explains. "Let's just say, this town is full of surprises."

"I'll say. So, what's for dinner? Something smells heavenly."

"Hayley's cooking spaghetti." Tommy says. "She's also made garlic bread, a deliciously tossed salad, and a seven layered chocolate cake for desert."

"Oh wow. I can't wait to try it."

"Me neither." Conner says as he sits beside Kira. "I can taste it now."

"So, does anyone wanna watch a movie?" Kira suggests as Molly takes a seat on the recliner. "We've got four to choose from."

"Um, I guess so. What are the choices?"

"We have _Orphan_, _A Nightmare on Elm Street_, _The Hangover__, _and _Rush Hour 2."_

"Well, what does everyone else want to see?"

"We'll let you pick since it's your first hangout night." Trent smiles.

"In that case, let's watch _The Hangover_. I hate scary movies."

"_Hangover_ it is then." Conner says as he stands to put the DVD in the player.

Just as everyone prepares to watch the movie, Tommy's cell phone goes off.

"Are you going to get that?" Molly asks.

"Yeah. You guys can start without me. I'll be back in a few."

Tommy smiles at his daughter before exiting the room. He answers the phone at the realization that it's Andros calling.

"This is Tommy." he answers.

"Glad you answered." Andros's voice comes. "Did you know that there's another barrier?"

"Let me guess. Divatox is inside?"

"Wait a second. Divatox?"

"Yeah. We had to duke it out with a few of her goons earlier. She wasn't with them, but they'd apparently been given orders to take my Yellow Ranger, Kira."

"I didn't know that. Divatox isn't the one inside the barrier though."

"She isn't? Oh no...don't tell me."

"King Mondo and the Machine Empire have been found." Andros says. "They're in pieces, but they're here on earth."

"What are we going to do about this?" Tommy asks. "There's no way that me and my Dino Rangers can stop all of these threats alone. This is too much to take on."

"I know Tommy, and that's why I've come up with a solution. Me and Zhane given it a lot of thought."

"What's your plan?"

"Well, we've decided that maybe things would be easier if you had another group of rangers help you out, and by another group of rangers, I mean the Astro Rangers."

"But Andros, you guys aren't Power Rangers anymore. You guys locked your morphers away and started living new lives."

"I know Tommy, but TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley have all fought Divatox and her minions before. They know their tactics and how to handle them. They'd be a lot of help in this battle and you know it."

"Andros..."

"Tommy, what other options do we have at this point? You're gonna have to let us help you."

Tommy grows silent as he thinks things over. Perhaps he's right?

"Alright." he says, breaking the silence. "You guys can help out, but we're gonna need to develop a very good plan."

"I couldn't agree with you more. Look, I'm gonna go ahead and finish up my research here. Then I'll go ahead and talk things over with my team."

"Right. Call me back as soon as you've discussed everything."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Tommy hangs up his cell phone and sighs as he runs a hand through his spikes. "I don't believe this."

**Later On**

"Dinner was wonderful Hayley." Molly compliments as she dries another dish. "You're an excellent cook."

"Why thank you Molly. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh believe me, I did. You've got to give me the recipe for your sauce."

"Sorry Molly, but my spaghetti sauce is a family secret that I'm taking to my grave."

Molly giggles as she grabs another plate to wash.

"Alright, then you have to make me another batch."

"Now that I can do."

"Well," Tommy says, announcing his presence in the kitchen, "everyone's gone. I hope you had fun this evening Molly."

"I did Doctor O. It was nice."

Tommy smiles at her.

"Hey Doctor O?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can talk in private for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Follow me."

Molly dries her hands on her dish towel and follows Tommy out onto the patio.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asks as he takes a seat on a lawn chair.

Molly leans against the brick fence and sighs. "I want to talk to you about the Power Rangers." she says.

Tommy goes stiff at her words. "What about the Power Rangers?"

"Well, while Trent, Kira, and I were attacked by those creatures earlier today, the Power Rangers showed up and saved us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You see, I've never heard of the Power Rangers before. Not until I was rescued by them. I kind of want to know what they're all about."

"Oh. Well...The Power Rangers are superheroes. They protect Reefside with all they've got. There are five of them in all. There's a white, red, blue, black, and a Yellow Ranger."

"What about a Pink Ranger or...a Green Ranger?"

"I've never seen a Pink or Green Ranger. At least, not here in Reefside."

"Wait a sec. There are more Power Rangers besides here in Reefside?"

"Well, there aren't anymore. When I was a teenager living in Angel Grove, there was a team of Power Rangers there too."

"That's so cool!"

"Molly, why are you suddenly interested in the Power Rangers?"

"Well...I think I might've met them before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...when I go to sleep at night, I always have...strange dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"They always involve superheroes that I've now made out to be the Power Rangers. In my dreams, the Power Rangers fight off these crazy monsters. I saw a fish monster, a purse monster, an ugly ape in a golden suit, those clay creatures that attacked me in the park..."

Molly continues naming of all of the creatures and monsters she'd seen in her dreams as Tommy's eyes widen. The monsters she's mentioning are all monsters that he'd defeated as a Mighty Morphing Power Ranger. Why was Molly having dreams about them.

"...and some comedic purple guy with a curled beard." Molly finishes.

Tommy's mouth falls open in shock. Molly stares at him and frowns.

"You think I'm insane, don't you?" she says sadly.

"No honey, I don't."

"Okay then...anways, in my dreams, I always see a Green Warrior, but now, I know that the Green Warrior is actually a green Power Ranger."

Tommy's head starts to spin as he takes in all of the information. "You saw the Green Ranger?"

"Yeah. At first, it was a male. He was very muscular and he wore this strange looking gold armor over his suit, unlike the other Power Rangers. I think the coolest thing about him was his dagger. It worked as both a weapon and a flute and every time he'd play the flute, a giant dragon would appear."

If he wasn't already sitting down, Tommy would've fallen over at the mentioning of that.

"All my dreams have started to change recently." Molly continues. "When I got to the eight grade, the Green Ranger changed into a female. She doesn't wear the gold armor like the original did. She was slightly muscled, petite, and small and her suit changed. It kind of looks like the suits I saw those Dino Rangers wearing earlier today. The only difference is that her suit has a skirt. She also carried two green daggers that were similar to the daggers I saw the original Green Ranger holding."

'Is she having premonitions that there's going to be a Green Dino Thunder Ranger?' Tommy wonders.

"Doctor O?" Molly says, waving her hand in front of his face. "Say something."

"Molly, we need to have a serious talk. Sit down because I have no idea how you're going to handle this."

Molly eyes her father suspiciously. Just what does he have to tell her?

**Angel Grove**

"Jason?" Trini says as she knocks on his office door.

"Come in." he replies as his eyes look over the housing contracts in his hands.

Trini opens the door and smiles at him. "Have you finished packing yet?" she asks.

"Nope. I started earlier, but I haven't had time to finish. The only things that are ready to be packed are my toiletries. I still need to get my clothes together."

"Okay. Well, I'll just put your toiletries in the outside zipper of the suitcase. You can put your clothes in the other half of the suitcase when you get around to it. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds great honey."

"Daddy!" Trini and Jason's two year old son squeals as he runs into the room giggling.

"Hey there little man." Jason smiles as he holds his arms out and catches him.

"Time for sleep." Austin says with a toothy grin.

"It sure is." Jason agrees. "Did you brush your teeth?"

Austin nods. "Story! Story!" he says as he claps his hands excitedly.

"Mommy's going to read you a story in a few minutes." Trini laughs. "Give daddy a good night hug and I'll be in your room soon."

"Okay!"

Austin squeezes Jason as tight as he can as Jason runs his fingers through the boys hair.

"I wuv you daddy." Austin says with a yawn.

"Love you too buddy. Goodnight."

Trini walks over and picks Austin up out of Jason's lap. "See you in a bit." she says before walking off.

Jason smiles after them before looking back down at his papers.

**Heyworth: Heyworth YMCA**

"Alright girls." Katherine says with a smile to her class of ballet students. "As you all know, I have to make a trip to visit some old friends of mine, so I'm afraid that we won't be having class for a while."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" a thirteen year old named Kaycee asks. "We have competition in less than a month and we need all the practice we can get."

"I know Kaycee. Look, if it helps, I'll post a few video clips online and you can refer to those if you need any help. Also, my phone's always on so I can help you if you have any questions."

"Okay." all of the girls agree.

"Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Miss Katherine."

**Sacramento: Park Residence**

"Hey Tanya!" Adam calls up the stairs. "Have you seen my green shirt?"

"Adam, you have like twenty green shirts! Which one are you talking about?"

"My forest green shirt with the green jacket that goes over it!"

Tanya sighs as she hops off of their bed and walks over to the closet. After pushing a few outfits aside, she spies the green jacket and shirt that Adam wore quite often back in his Green Ranger days.

"I found it. Geez, and you could've found it too if you would've just looked in the closet."

Adam appears in the room a few seconds later and grabs the shirt out of Tanya's hands. He then places a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks honey!"

"Adam, what's the rush? We aren't even leaving until tomorrow. You'll have plenty of time to get packed before then. It's only eight."

"I'm sorry honey. It's just that…I'm **so** excited! I haven't seen Tommy in **seventeen years **and that's a long time."

"True. I'm a little anxious to see him as well."

"I hope he hasn't changed too much. Kimberly finally told him about Molly and I hope he isn't mad about us lying to him for all these years."

"Adam, if he's mad, that's just something we'll have to deal with. We did do what Kimberly asked by not telling him, so we have to face the consequences. I wouldn't worry about it too much though. Tommy's a nice guy and I'm sure he's already moved past all of it."

"I hope you're right."

"Daddy!" a little voice shouts. "Kyo hit me!"

"Shut up Daniel, I did not!" Kyo shouts back.

Adam sighs. "I've got it."

Tanya giggles as she sits back on their bed to continue reading her book.

**Baltimore: Rocky and Aisha's Apartment**

Rocky is sitting on the edge of his bed starring out the window. It's been raining all day, so his low mood is even lower than usual.

"Hey." Aisha says softly as she steps into the room. "I've got our tickets. Our plane leaves at 5:00 a.m., so you should probably get some sleep."

Rocky simply nods as he continues to stare out the window.

Aisha feels tears burning at the brim of her eyes. She hates seeing Rocky like this. Most days, he's fine. He can push away all feelings of sadness and depression, but ever since he'd gotten that phone call from Kat yesterday, he just can't seem to hide his pain. After seventeen years, Rocky's still hurting over what happened between him, Kimberly, and Tommy.

"Rocky." she says shakily.

Rocky continues to stare out of the window.

"Rocky, can you please tell me what's wrong? I hate seeing you like this."

She walks over and takes a seat beside him on the edge of the bed as she wraps her arms around his waist. She then rests her head on his shoulder.

"Rocky, I really want to help you get through whatever you're going through, but I can't do that unless you let me in."

"There's nothing you can do to help…" he says with no emotion.

"Rocky, there has to be something I can do. I don't like seeing you this way: emotionless with a dead look in your eyes. You're upset and you're hurting and that hurts me."

"I'm sorry Aisha." he says as he pulls his eyes away from the window to glance at her.

Aisha breaks down into tears as Rocky allows himself to blink a few free.

"It's just that…" he continues. "It's been seventeen years. Seventeen **long **years since that night, and...I can't get it out of my head. Tommy falsely accused me of something I **didn't **do and then, he turned around and he he fought me like I was an enemy. Tommy was one of my best friends. I can't believe he thought I'd do something like that..."

"Rocky.," Aisha says hugging him closer, "Katherine said that Kimberly told Tommy the truth about everything. He now knows about his daughter and about what really did happen that night. She thinks that it would be a good idea if the two of you could meet and get things straightened out. Are you willing to straighten things out with him?"

Rocky thinks things over for a moment before nodding.

"If he's willing to apologize for what he's done, and willing to listen to what I have to say to him, I guess I'll be willing to get things straightened out."

"Great." Aisha says grabbing his face between her palms and kissing him sweetly on his lips. "I truly do hope that the two of you can get things worked out. You two were such good friends."

"Yeah." he says letting out a small laugh.

Aisha smiles and kisses him again.

**Back in Reefside: Tommy's House**

"Molly," Tommy says cautiously, "the only reason I'm going to tell you this is because you don't deserve to be lied to."

"Doctor O, you're really starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm concerned about these dreams your having. I think that maybe...I'm the cause for them."

"How are you the cause of my dreams?"

"Molly...I'm the Green Ranger."

**Phoenix, AZ**

Karone smiles to herself as she locks the main doors of her office. She's been in a good mood all day. She successfully filled eighteen cavities, completed seven root canals, and worked with twenty patients that were in for a basic appointment. She's going to be in a good mood for the rest of the night. At least, that's what she's thinking.

Karone starts humming a catchy tune she'd heard on the radio earlier called _California Girls_ as she makes her way towards her purple Camero. Just as she disarms the alarm and opens the door, a giant pair of muscular arms grab her from behind.

"What the hell!" she shouts as she tries to break free of the hold she's in. "Let me go!"

"Now, now, now. We musn't be so rash my princess."

Karone's eyes widen as the chilling voice floats through her ears. "E-Ecliptor?" she chokes out.

"That's right my princess. Now, if you'll just come with me-"

"Not a chance!"

Karone uses all of her strength to push Ecliptor's arms off hers. She spins around quickly and kicks him in his stomach with the heel of her shoe. Ecliptor cries out in pain as he stumbles backwards.

"Let's get one thing straight Ecliptor." she says with a heavy glare. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Understand?"

"Oh Astronema..." he says. "You will come back to me whether it's willingly or by force!"

Karone takes a fighting stance as Ecliptor charges towards her. She jumps out of the way as his arms reach out and grab the empty space she was standing in a few seconds before. Karone yells as she charges him and hits him square in the face. Her hand screams in agony at the contact but she continues fighting anyway. Ecliptor pushes her away and holds his hand out. His infamous sword appears in a flash. Karone's eyes widen as she holds her hand out to summon her staff. Unfortunately, Ecliptor is faster. He aims at Karone and fires a single blast, hitting her directly. Karone is enveloped in the blast and screams in pain as her senses fade out. As the blast disappears, Karone falls onto the ground motionless.

"My princess," Ecliptor speaks in a low voice, "I am sorry, but this is the only way I can protect you from him..."

**Tommy's House**

Molly stares at Tommy in shock as her lips try to form words. Had he really said what she thinks he's said?

"Molly?" Tommy says waving his hand in her face. "Come on Molly. Snap out of it!"

Molly blinks a few times before shaking her head and coming back to reality. She looks at Tommy and finally spits out, "No way."

Tommy nods as he looks down at the concrete floor. "I'm sorry that you didn't know sooner. I figured that Kimberly would've said something to you by now."

"Wait a second. Mom knows too?"

"Well yeah. She used to be a Power Ranger too."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Actually Molly, there's a lot of people you know that were once Rangers."

"Like who?"

"It isn't my place to tell you."

"**Like who**?" she repeats.

Tommy sighs as he names off their names. "Jason, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Zack, Billy, Kat, Tanya, Adam..."

Molly holds her hand up to silence him before looking down at her hands.

'Oh great.' Tommy thinks to himself. 'She's probably upset that we kept this from her.'

"So..." she says, breaking the silence. "This is...for real? You aren't lying to me?"

"No. As I said before, I don't think it would be smart to lie to you after all of the lies you've been told. I would never lie to you. So...do you believe me? Better yet...are you mad I didn't tell you?"

"No. I'm not mad. But I have to be **sure **that you're really the Green Ranger. Prove it!"

"Actually, I'm sporting a new color nowadays."

"...What do you mean?"

"You actually saw me earlier today."

"The Black Ranger." she says straightforwardly as she nods.

"Uh, yeah. But how did you know that?"

"When the Black Ranger showed up to get those monsters away from me, Kira, and Trent, he said something and I recognized his voice. At the time, I couldn't put my finger on it. But now...I know it was you."

"So, you do believe me?"

"I do. But just to be sure...can you show me?"

"Show you?"

"Yeah." Molly laughs. "Show me that you're the Black Ranger."

Tommy stares at her, unsure of if he should morph or not, but he finally decides that he should.

"Okay, but what you now know and what I'm about to show you...you have to **swear **to me that you won't tell anyone. Understand?"

"I swear. Now, show me!"

Tommy nods as he lifts his sleeve to reveal his morpher. Molly's eyes widen in awe.

"What is it?"

"It's called a Dino Morpher. When you obtain a Dino Gem, you can unlock a Dino Morpher. When you have both a gem and a morpher, you can morph into a Dino Ranger. So, are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Tommy stands to his feet and backs away from Molly. "Dino Thunder! Power up! Hah!"

Tommy inserts his key into his Dino Morpher and turns it. His form is enveloped by a bright black light. Molly leans back and shields her eyes from the light. When it dies down, she looks back and gasps at the sight before her. There, where her father was standing moments before is the Black Dino Ranger.

"Well Molly?" Tommy says. "What do you think?"

"This is so cool!"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends chapter 13. Again, sorry about taking so long to update. Things get in the way sometimes that I have no control over and the story gets put on the back burner lol**

**So Molly finally knows that Tommy's a Power Ranger! Not only that, but she knows about Jason, Kimberly, and the others too! Now all that's left is for her to find out about Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner!**

**So, what's going to happen in the next chapter? Is Ecliptor going to change Karone back into Astronema? There's only one way to find out. Review and sit tight for the next chapter!**

**Special Thanks To: **

**Nightwing 509**

**razmend **

**writingnut2010 **

**ClassicTVfan **

**RKF22 **

**NightWatcher666 **

**nickclaywell **

**brankel1 **

**valepinkcrane **

**YellowPrincess **

**Ghostwriter **

**Jeremy Shane**

**Misora Harp-chan (The answer to your question is yes! Lol)**

**sabina21 **

**hawaii50girl **

**hewhoreaps **

**Odinson83**

**andyg2525 **

**red neo ranger**

**Rikusprincess30**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks you guys so much for all of the reviews and for adding my stories to your favorites! It really means a lot to me! Next chapter, I will try to get done ASAP! **


	15. Let The Reuniting Begin

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for breaking my promise "once again" lol I swore that I wouldn't take so long to update. But as you already know, I took more than a week lol So, to make it up to you, I have typed up not only this chapter, but the next one too. As soon as I receive at least 15-20 reviews, I'll be uploading the next one. Yay! lol**

**Alright...so, in the last chapter, I left off with Tommy morphing in front of Molly. Now, I think it's time Molly found out who her friends really are, don't you? Well, you'll just have read on and find out how all of this is going to play out lol Now, on with the disclaimer and then, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. However, I do own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

**_"Let the Reuniting Begin"_**

Tommy growls as he slams his fist down on the desk. "Why can't I locate him?" he shouts in frustration. "This shouldn't be this complicated."

Hayley quietly makes her way down the steps with a mug of coffee in her hand. "No luck I take it?" she says as she sits in her chair beside him.

"No. None."

"You're getting to stressed out about this." she says as she rubs his back soothingly. "Try to calm down. Here. I bought you some coffee. Maybe it will relax your mind a little?

Tommy nods as he gratefully takes the mug from her hand. "Thanks." he mutters before taking a sip.

"You're welcome. So...You told Molly about your alter-ego huh?"

"Yeah. I did. How'd you know?"

"Do the words "Dino Thunder Power Up" mean anything to you?"

Tommy laughs as he takes another sip from the mug. "Sorry. Yeah. I did tell her."

"How'd she take it? She wasn't mad that you didn't tell her was she?"

"Not at all. Actually, she was kind of excited when she found out."

"That's great Tommy. Now, there are no secrets between the two of you and that's the way things should be."

"I'm glad. And you know what? I'm even happy that she overheard my conversation with Kimberly. I can't imagine how hard it would've been to try and explain the entire situation to her."

Hayley nods in agreement. "That would've been a doosey. Well, I'm going to finish cleaning up the kitchen. I guess I'll see you upstairs when you come to bed then."

"Actually, I wouldn't wait up if I were you. I'm going to be down here most of the night trying to track down Rygog and Elgar. Could you do me a favor though?"

"Sure. What?"

"Can you check and make sure that Molly's situated for the evening?"

"Of course I can."

"Thanks Hayley. You're the best."

Tommy kisses her quickly on the lips and turns back to his computer. Hayley giggles as she stands and makes her way out of the lab.

"Alright you goons..." Tommy whispers. "Where are you hiding?"

**Guest Room**

Molly sighs sadly as she scrolls down her facebook home page. Her friends are all getting ready for the Angel Grove Spring Fling and she's sitting in her father's home ways away. She misses Angel Grove. She misses Samara and Michael. She misses her cheer squad, her pom poms, all of her teachers, Jason, Trini, and everyone. She misses the Youth Center where she spent hours practicing her gymnastics, doing her homework, and drinking smoothies. She's home sick.

"Knock knock!" Hayley says sweetly as she steps into the room. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing…I'm just checking my facebook and seeing what all of my friends are up to."

Hayley studies Molly's saddened face for a minute before speaking again. "You're homesick aren't you?"

"Yeah. I've lived in Angel Grove from the moment I came into this world. I have so many wonderful memories thereI just…"

"Wish you could go back, right?"

"Yeah."

Hayley pats Molly on her shoulder. "You'll go back one day. I'm sure of it."

Molly smiles. "I sure hope so."

"Well, I'm getting ready to turn in for the evening. Do you need anything?"

"No. I've already showered and everything."

"Alright then. See you in the morning."

"Right. Goodnight."

Hayley nods as she leaves the room.

**The Next Morning**

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" Tommy says with a smile as he shakes Molly lightly. "You've got to get up for school."

Molly groans as she swats his hand away. She then, turns over and pulls the blankets over her head.

"Come on Molly!"

Tommy pulls the blankets off of Molly and starts tickling her sides. Molly goes into a fit of shrieking laughter. Tommy laughs along with her.

"Okay! Huh! Okay! Stop it! I'm up!"

Tommy stops tickling the girl and smiles. "Thank you. Now get yourself together."

"Okay dad. I'm going."

Tommy stops and stares at Molly. Molly sits up and steps out of the bed. She turns and sees Tommy starring at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you know what you just said?" Tommy says in a whisper.

"What?"

"That's…the first time you've called me…dad since you found out."

Molly's cheeks redden as she looks away. "Well…that is who you are to me…right…? You're my dad. You're a **great **one as a matter of fact."

Tommy smiles while trying to hold back his beckoning tears. "Thanks…"

"Anytime."

Molly smiles nervously as she walks over to her bag and grabs her extra pair of clothes. She then leaves the room. Tommy smiles as he wipes a tear way.

"She called me dad…"

**Later On: In the Car**

"So…Doctor O…?" Molly says as she wraps a hair tie around her hair. "I now know the identity of the old Power Rangers and I know that you're the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. So, that leaves one final question."

"Which is?" Tommy asks as he cuts his turn signal on and turns down the next block.

"Who are the other Dino Thunder Rangers? The Red and the Blue ones that I saw yesterday? Oh, and the other Power Rangers you mentioned last night?"

Tommy laughs as he turns another corner. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why? Are they people I know?"

"I'm not going to say. You'll find out who the other rangers are soon."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because, I think it would be best if you'd wait and find out."

Molly folds her arms across her chest and pouts. "But waiting isn't any fun."

"I agree, but I insist that it's what you should do."

Molly's pout turns into a soft smile. "Fine. I'll wait. For now..."

Tommy laughs another time as he turns into the first parking spot he sees. He then puts the car in park. Molly spies Kimberly pulling into the parking lot. She parks right beside Tommy.

"Morning!" She says cheerfully as she steps out of her purple mustang. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

Tommy feels the urge to say something about her "beautiful" comment, but he pushes it aside. "Yeah. It is." he agrees.

Kimberly smiles sweetly at Tommy. She then turns to Molly. "Hi Molly. Did you have a good time yesterday?"

"Yeah. I did… Actually mom. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Umm… Actually… I think we need to go somewhere…not so open."

"Um…okay. We can go to my office."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you later...dad."

"See ya Molly."

Kimberly looks at Tommy suspiciously before being led away by her daughter. Tommy grabs his briefcase out of his car and heads into the school.

**Kimberly's Office**

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kimberly asks as she takes a seat at her desk.

Molly pokes her head out of the office door and into the gym. She then pulls her head back into the room and shuts the door.

"Okay mom. Now…you have to be honest with me."

"Are you kidding? The last thing I need to do is lie to you. What is this about sweetheart?"

"Well…Is it…true that you were once a Power Ranger?"

Kimberly's mouth falls open in shock. Never in a million years had she expected to hear that question come out of her daughter's mouth. "W-what?" she stammers.

"You heard me mom. Is it true that you, Aunt Trini, Uncle Jase, Rocky, Aisha, and all of your other friends were once the Power Rangers?"

Kimberly sighs as she takes a seat in her chair. "Well…Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sweetheart, there's something superheroes have called a secret identity. I'm not supposed to let anyone know about my days as a Power Ranger whether I'm still a ranger or not. Now, how did you find out?"

"Well, do you remember me telling you about my dreams with the Green Warrior?"

"Yes." Kimberly says with a shrug.

"Well, last night, I talked to dad about my dream. He was…shocked by what I told him, but he listened. After I told him more about my dreams, he informed me that he was the warrior in them. He then…showed me, to prove to me that he was a Power Ranger. Mom…it was amazing!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I guess…that's just another secret I've kept from you. I'm sorry…"

"But mom, I'm not mad at you."

"What?"

"I said I'm not mad at you. What are you, deaf? I have no reason to be mad at you. You just didn't tell me because it was a part of your secret identity. I understand completely."

Kimberly giggles as she stands up to hug her daughter. "I love you Molly."

"I love you too mom."

**First Hour**

"Alright boys!" Kimberly says clapping her hands together. "Today is going to be a fitness day."

The boys begin to grumble and complain in disagreement.

"Now, now. Calm yourselves. Today **is** a fitness day, but I've decided to make it a little more...entertaining."

"How is fitness day entertaining?" Trent asks with a roll of his eyes.

"Just wait a minute and I'll explain it all to you. Now, we will be going out to the track, but we'll be doing relay races instead of running."

"You mean track relays with batons and all that crap?" Conner asks.

"No. We'll be doing fun relays like…A balloon toss, an egg relay, and maybe even sack racing."

"So basically, picnic and birthday party stuff."

Kimberly nods with a bright smile. The boys look at one another before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Miss Hart!" Conner says between laughs. "You can't be serious!"

"Mhmm…Well…we can either do these relays **or **you can run twelve laps around the track. Take your pick."

"I'll go get a spoon." Conner says jumping to his feet.

"That's more like it. Alright boys. Out to the field."

**Later On: Lunch**

Molly approaches the lunch table with a smile on her face. "Hey guys." She says with a bright smile. "What's up?"

"Did you hear Molly?" Kira says scooting her crutches out of the way.

"Hear what?"

"Doctor O is pulling us out of class today!" Ethan exclaims.

"Really? But…why would he do that? I thought we had to prepare for that big test that's coming up?"

Ethan shrugs. "Beats me. It must be pretty important because we're the only five that are going."

"Field trip!" Conner exclaims as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"You can say that again." Trent says taking a bite of his sandwich as well.

"Well," Kira says as Molly takes her seat, "Whatever this…mystery field trip is, I hope it doesn't involve too much walking."

Trent laughs. "Well, whose fault is it that you hurt your ankle?"

Kira grabs her apple off her tray and chucks it at Trent's head.

"Ouch!" he shouts as it thumps him on the forehead.

Everyone laughs.

"So, is there anything else happening lately that's of interest?" Molly asks.

"Um…I'm going to a technology fair next weekend." Ethan smiles.

Everyone grows silent and looks at their technology-addicted friend.

"Anything…**interesting**?" Molly says with a laugh.

"I have a soccer tournament next Tuesday." Conner says with a shrug.

"Cool. I might have to come watch you. Maybe I can even give you a few pointers?"

"Pointers from a girl? You can't be serious."

Everyone, minus Conner, begins to laugh.

"What about you Trent?" Molly asks.

Trent looks up from his food."Well, I've been working on a few paintings. I'd love to show you sometime."

Molly smiles. "I'd love to see them."

Trent blushes and looks back down at his food.

"What about you crip?" Ethan asks jokingly.

Kira kicks Ethan with her uninjured foot. He yelps in pain.

"Call me that again and I'll kick you somewhere **else**."

Ethan swallows hard and takes a sip of milk.

"Well," Kira continues, "I've just been working on music for our history project. That's about it. What about you Molly?"

"Nothing. I kind of want to go ice-skating, but I'm pretty sure that isn't you guys' type of thing."

"No. Not really." Kira, Ethan, and Conner reply.

Trent looks up."Actually, I kind of like ice-skating. I'm not too bad."

"That's great!" she exclaims. "So, would you mind going sometime next week then?"

"Sure. That sounds like fun."

The two of them blush and look away from each other. Kira's eyes dart between the two of them before she giggles.

**Seventh Hour: Reefside Mountains**

Kira groans as she struggles to walk with her crutches. "Doctor O." she whines. "Why are we in the mountains? Hiking isn't what I really need to be doing right now."

"Relax Kira." Tommy laughs. "That's not why we're up here."

"Then why are we up here?"

"Well, it has nothing to do with history class, I can tell you that."

"It doesn't?" Ethan says.

Tommy shakes his head. "We're up here to do something for Molly."

"For me?" Molly asks as her interest spikes. "What is it?"

"Molly, wait here. You other four, follow me."

Molly takes a seat on the hood of Tommy's jeep while Tommy and the others walk out of earshot.

"What's going on Doctor O?" Conner asks.

"Yeah." Kira says. "What exactly are we going to do for Molly? Are we going to find her a four-leaf clover or something?"

"No. Listen guys. After you left yesterday, Molly talked to me about several dreams she's been having. She was dreaming about a Green Warrior and as it turns out, the warrior was actually a Green Power Ranger."

"What?" the four teens say, shocked.

"Yeah, I know. As it turns out, the Green Ranger she was dreaming about was me over eighteen years ago."

"Wow." Ethan says.

"After Molly explained her dream thoroughly, she said that the Green Ranger changed to a female Green Ranger that resembled a Dino Ranger."

"**What**?"

"Yeah. I know."

"So..." Conner says guessing. "Does this mean there's another Dino Gem somewhere?"

"Actually, I think there may be two."

"Two more Dino Gems?" Kira asks.

"Yes." Tommy nods. "A green gem and a pink gem. After I realized what her dream meant, I revealed to her that I'm the Black Dino Ranger."

"I can't believe you told her." Trent says as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"I had to Trent. I also told her about her mother and all of our old teammates. She now knows that she's been surrounded by Power Rangers her entire life. That's why I'm asking you all to-"

"You want us to reveal that we're the other four Dino Rangers." Conner says straight-faced.

"Yes. I think that...it's for the best, and besides, I trust Molly. I know you all do too. She wouldn't dare tell anyone our secret.

Ethan, Trent, and Kira look to Conner for an answer. Afterall, he is their leader.

"Molly's a good friend." he says with a sigh after several minutes of silence. "And...I trust her."

"Me too." Kira agrees.

"And so do we." the other two say.

"Alright then." Tommy says. "Are you ready to power up?"

"Let's do this." Conner says as they walk back towards Molly.

"You're back." Molly says as she hops off the hood of the car. "So, what exactly are you going to do for me?"

"We're going to tell you a secret." Conner says lifting his sleeve. The others mirror this action.

Molly raises an eyebrow as they lift their sleeves. "What's going on?" she asks.

"Ready guys?" Conner shouts.

"Ready." the other three nod.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Hah!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

A bright light envelops the four teens. Tommy and Molly shield their eyes. When the light finally dies down, they unshield their eyes and turn to look at the four teens. Molly gasps in surprise when she spies four Power Rangers standing where her friends were mere seconds before.

"Oh my God..." she gasps. "You're the Power Rangers?"

**Phoenix, AZ**

Andros sighs as his customer stands up and prepares to leave. "Thank you for all your help Mr. Stuart." the woman says as she shakes his hand.

"You're welcome Mrs. Ryan. Just be sure to check back in with us in bout a month."

"Oh, I will..." she says with a seductive smile as she releases his hand and slides her hand up his arm.

Andros slaps her and away and glares, but he politely says, "This is a place of business, bot a bar."

"I'm sorry, it's just that...I can't help myself. I can see your muscles through your shirt. Do you...work out much?"

"Yes, I do. Now, could you please leave."

"Not until I get your number."

"You have my number. It's on the business card I just gave you."

"But I don't want your office number. I want...your personal line."

"Listen **Mrs.** Ryan. I'm flattered that you find me attractive, but I don't feel the same way, and for your information, I have a beautiful wife that I've been married to for almost ten years now. We have three beautiful children and I love my family with all my heart. Now, for the last and **final **time, **please **leave."

Mrs. Ryan's expression angers as she storms out of Andros's cubicle.

"For Pete's sake." he groans. "Why can't I go to work for **one **day without having some random woman hit on me? Agh!"

Andros snaps out of his thoughts as his cell phone starts ringing. "This might be about a barrier. I'd better take this." He takes out his phone and sees Zhane's name on the caller I.D. He hits the talk button and holds it up to his ear. "Hey Zhane." he answers.

"Oh my God, Andros!" his panicked voice comes through the phone.

"Zhane, calm down. What is it?"

"It's Karone."

"What about Karone? Is she alright?"

"She didn't come home from work yesterday evening."

"Yesterday evening? Zhane, why are you waiting until now to tell me this."

"I don't know. I figured that she got held up at work so I just went to bed without her last night. She's usually gone when I wake up in the morning anyways, so I just assumed that she'd left for work this morning. It was until I got a phone call a while ago that I realized something must've happened."

Andros could hear tears in Zhane's voice. "Zhane, calm down. What phone all? What happened to my sister?"

"The dentist office called in asking why she never showed up for work. They had to reschedule all of her appointment's today. Even worse, they found her car out in the parking lot. The door was wide open and her purse was in her front seat.

"Zhane, I'm on my way."

"Wait a second Andros. Don't you have to work today?"

"My sister comes before anything. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Right."

**The Mountain**

Molly takes a seat on the car hood again and places her face in her hands. Kira, Conner, and the others have powered down by now.

"Molly?" Tommy calls out to her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad. It's just...wow!"

Molly lifts her face from her hands and smiles as she stands to her feet. "I'm sorry that I'm acting weird guys. It's just...wow! You guys are the Power Rangers. Now wonder you're always spending time with my dad. I can't believe it."

"So Molly?" Trent says. "Now that you know our secret, you have to promise us you won't say anything."

"Are you kidding? Why in the world would I tell someone about the Power Ranger's true identities? Come on Trent. I'm trustworthy. I swear."

"Well then Molly." Tommy says. "Now, you know the truth abut everything.

"Yes. And I'm so glad I finally know the truth."

"Say, why don't we grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." Conner says, patting his stomach. "I'm starving."

"I believe it." Kira laughs.

"That's okay with me." Ethan says. "Besides, school's been out for about twenty minutes now."

"Cyber Café?" Conner suggests.

"Yeah!" they all exclaim.

"Alright then. Let's go."

**Airport**

Kimberly is standing in the lobby at the airport looking around anxiously for signs of her guests. Her eyes scan through the crowd frantically. Finally, she spots who she's been looking for.

"Oh my God! Trini!" she exclaims.

"Kimberly!" Trini shouts as they rush towards each other and hug.

"I've missed you **so **much!" Kimberly exclaims.

"Seriously? You haven't even been gone for a week yet." Trini laughs.

"Hey, move aside." Jason's voice comes. "I want a hug from my sister."

"Jason!" Kimberly cries as she breaks away from Trini and rushes into Jason's waiting arms.

"Hey Kimberly. I'm so happy to see you."

"Auntie Kim." Samara nods in greeting as she carries her younger brother on her hip.

"Hi you two." she smiles. "I'm happy to see you too."

"Where's Molly?" Samara asks as she looks around.

"With...her father." Kimberly says.

Samara's mouth falls open. "Did you just say her **father**?"

"Yes."

"But I thought-"

"Samara," Jason cuts in, "now's not the time to ask a million and one questions. Let's take our things to Kim's and go grab something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Trini says. "I hope Reefside has a few decent restaurants."

"Trust me Trini, there are plenty of places to eat here. Actually, I kind of told a few friends that I'd meet them for lunch. Do you mind if we meet up with them and eat."

"Sounds good to me." Trini says. "It'll be nice to meet some of your new friends."

Kimberly smiles. "Yeah. You're going to love them."

"Well, let's get a move on then." Jason suggests. "To the luggage carousel."

**Cyber Café**

"Hey Hayley." Molly greets as she and the others walk into the café.

"Hey guys." she smiles. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're hungry." Conner laughs. "What other reason is there to be here?"

Hayley laughs. "I figured as much. Go ahead and find a seat. I'll be right with you."

Conner and the others head off to find a table while Tommy remains behind at the counter.

"So, what's going on?" Hayley asks as she starts wiping the counters down.

"Well..." Tommy looks around and lowers his voice. "Molly knows our multicolored secret."

"Multi...colored...secret...?" Hayley repeats as she narrows her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Our **multicolored **secret." he repeats as he adds emphasis to the word.

Hayley's eyes widen in realization. "Oh. **That **multicolored secret."

"Mhmm."Tommy says with a nod.

"So, how did that go? I assume it went well since she's talking to all of you."

"She's very happy about it. I'm also happy that I no longer have to hide anything from her."

Hayley smiles as she lifts up a napkin holder and wipes beneath it. "I'm glad the two of you are getting closer."

"Yeah, me too. You wanna know what the best part about this experience is?"

"What?"

"Ever since this morning...she's been calling me dad."

Hayley starts laughing.

"Come on Hayley, it's not that funny. That really meant something to me."

Hayley wipes fake tears away and smiles. "I know. It's just that it's...cute..."

Tommy smiles and kisses her sweetly. "Well, I'm gonna go and take my seat. You'd better get to our table soon to take Conner's order. You know how he gets when he's hungry."

Hayley giggles. "I'll be right there."

Tommy smiles and turns to join his group, but he spies someone that makes him stop dead in his tracks. "Rocky?" he says in disbelief.

A man in a brown, leather jacket turns around. The smile that was on his face fades at the sight of Tommy.

"Tommy..." he says in a low voice.

**Phoenix, AZ: Zhane's House**

Zhane takes his face out of his hands when he hears a knock on the door. He jumps to his feet and runs to answer it. When he opens the door, he is immediately embraced in a hug from Ashley.

"Don't worry Zhane." She says reassuringly. "We're going to find Karone. I promise."

Zhane nods.

"Alright Zhane." Andros says walking in. "Let's head to the dental office."

Zhane nods.

"I'll go ahead and take Mason back to our place." Ashley says. "He can stay over if you'd like?"

"That would be great Ash. Thanks." Zhane nods.

Ashley heads for the stairs calling Mason's name as Andros and Zhane head for Zhane's Silver Accourd Coupe.

"So they found her car in the parking lot?" Andros asks as he hops into the passenger's seat.

"Yes." Zhane says slamming his door shut as he slides the key int the ignition. "A few of the employees assumed that she was already at work when they arrived since her car was already in the parking lot, but when they got inside and saw that she wasn't there, they grew worried."

Zhane pulls out of his driveway and heads down the street. "When they asked everyone if they'd seen her, a janitor claimed to have seen her last night as she was leaving. He said he had heard a strange noise, so he went outside, but when he got there, she was gone. He went back inside to finish his job and he left, but he said that when he came in this morning, he was shocked to see that her car was still outside."

Andros nods as he grips the window ledge tightly.

'Who would take my sister?' he wonders.

Ten minutes of silence follow Zhane's explanation until his car pulls into the parking lot at the dental office. Zhane parks the car and the two of them hop out and run over to Karone's empty car. Zhane takes a deep breath.

"I've got to applaud you Andros." he says. "You've definitely calmed down over the past fourteen years."

"You think so?"

"If we were still living on the Megaship, you'd be freaking outright now because Karone's missing and I'd be the calm one. It's kind of like we've switched places."

"You can thank Kerri for that." he smiles.

"How does a three year old get her father to remain so calm and collected."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you...later..."

"What's wrong?"

Andros walks over to Karone's car and squats down on the balls of his feet and rubs his fingers against her car door.

"What is it?" Zhane asks.

Andros pulls his fingers away from the door and holds his fingers up. Purple dust is on them.

"Car paint?" Zhane guesses.

"No. I've seen this residue before. And if you think about it, so have you."

Zhane stares at the residue for a few seconds before it finally hits him.

"One time, you and the others were handling a swarm of Quantrons while TJ and I went after Ecliptor. He'd fired at us with this blast that erupted from his sword. After we finished that battle and went back to the Megaship, there was a bunch of strange purple dust on my suit."

"Which means..." Andros says, encouraging him to spit the answer out.

"Oh my God... Ecliptor took Karone!"

**Cyber Café**

Rocky and Tommy continue to stare at each other as the tension in the room increases.

"Rocky," Aisha says as she walks over, "we finished ordering for-" Aisha stops in her tracks at the sight of Tommy.

"Aisha?" Tommy says surprsied.

Aisha smiles as she holds her arms out to hug her old friend. Tommy accepts it gratefully. "It's good to see you again Tommy." she says.

"You too Aisha."

"Tommy?"

Tommy looks up as Jason, Kimberly, Trini, and their family walk in through the main doors.

"Samara!" Molly exclaims as she jump to her feet.

"Molly?" Samara replies.

"Uncle Jason?"

"Alright." Kimberly says. "Enough with the name calling."

By now, everyone in the café has noticed the large group of people and the tension radiating from them.

"Let's…go someplace else to talk." Kimberly suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jason agrees.

Everyone makes their way out of the café except for Tommy and Rocky.

"Doctor O?" Kira says stopping on her crutches. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll meet up with you guys in a little while. I have a few things to discuss with an old friend."

Rocky glares coldly at Tommy as the word "friend" leaves his lips.

Kira makes her way over to the door where Conner is waiting. The two of them exit the café behind the others.

"Well Rocky, it's just you and me now. What do you say we…have a talk?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Rocky, we need this. For the sake of our friendship."

"**Friendship**?" Rocky shouts in disbelief. "What kind of friend beats their friend to a pulp huh? What kind of friend would **falsely **accuse their friend of sleeping with their girlfriend? If you think apologizing is going to gain my friendship, I've got news for you"pal," it's going to take a hell of a lot more than that!"

Tommy sighs in frustration. This is going to be a little bit harder than he'd thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Bum, bum, bum! Whoa! So the Ranger Reunion is about to take place and now, this happens? Some beginning this has turned out to be huh? lol **

**What's going to happen between Rocky and Tommy? Weill Rocky be able to forgive him for their fight? And when are Adam and the others going to show up? And what about Samara and Molly? Is there something Molly needs to know about Angel Grove? And what about Karone? Will Zhane and Andros be able to find her? **

**Well, there's only one way to find out! Leave a review and I'll get the next chapter uploaded. Woot, woot!**

**Oh yeah, BTW, I hope you don't mind that the Cyber Cafe is a diner. Alright. Till next time!**

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**sabina21 **

**razmend **

**andyg2525 **

**RKF22 (Does your pen name have anything to do with Riku and Final Fantasy? Lol)**

**writingnut2010 **

**Misora Harp-chan (Love the pen name! :D)**

**hawaii50girl **

**ElementalStarRanger (It's okay that you couldn't review the previous chapter! Lol I understand what you mean by computer problems! Lol)**

**blacktemplarknight295**

**Nightwing 509 **

**YellowPrincess **

**hewhoreaps **

**CorynNighthawk3078 (Your Review cracked me up! Lol)**

**ClassicTVfan (Glad you like Austin's name, and I'm glad that you're a Rocky Aisha Fan too! Lol)**

**brankel1 **

**Ghostwriter **

**Jeremy Shane (About that catsuit… it's okay to ramble! It was actually kind of funny! Lol)**

**rk68 **

**Odinson83 (Pardon my English! Lol I just can't help it sometimes! :D)**

**MooWarrior1991**

**idrumsl**

**NightWatcher666 (Answer To Your Question: You Betcha! :D)**

**Kelly bird (Girl, you know I LOVE long reviews! Lol And Yours was the longest which made me VERY happy! Lol)**

* * *

**Author's Note:Thanks you guys so much for all of the reviews and for adding my story or my pen name to your favorites it's AWESOME! And it means a lot to me! REVIEW! :D**


	16. Clear It Up

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so happy that I'm finally uploading this chapter for you. I'm really glad that you guys have been so patient without any complaints or anything and that makes me very happy. Updates are taking longer than usual because I'm back in school again to tackle my senior year and I'm on the poms squad now, so I've been very busy.**

**Well, enough about me, my apologies, and my rambling. Let's start this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot of this story, so NO STEALING!**

* * *

**_"Clear It Up"_**

The grand clock in the town square strikes three times signaling that it's three in the afternoon. Kimberly sighs in boredom as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Mom?" Molly calls out to her.

Kimberly looks up at her daughter and smiles. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Is everything okay? You haven't said a word since we left the restaurant."

"I'm okay Molly. I'm just worried about your dad and Rocky. They aren't exactly what you call friends right now."

"Oh. That's right."

Molly is prepared to ask another question, but she's interrupted by Samara who comes up behind her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my best friend Molly."

Molly giggles as she turns around to hug Samara. "Hi Mara. It's good to see you."

"Likewise." Samara's expression suddenly grows serious. "Say, do you think we can talk somewhere privately? It's...kind of important."

"Sure, I don't see why not. Be back in a little while mom."

Kimberly waves as Samara and Molly take off towards one of the park trails. She sighs after they've disappeared and rests her chin in her right hand.

"I take it you're worried about Tommy and Rocky?" Jason says as he sits beside her.

"Am I ever. Jase...It's been **seventeen years**. I don't see how they're going to be able to work through this."

"Have a little optimism Kim. Geez, parenthood sure bit you in the butt."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you were pregnant with Molly, you never got worked up over the smallest things. You enjoyed your life and you were rarely afraid of anything. You were very optimistic, might I add."

"Well Jason, keeping a child hidden from her father kind of makes you paranoid about a lot of things."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Hey guys." Aisha says walking over with a frown on her face.

"Hey Aisha." Kimberly smiles. "Are you okay?"

"No Kim, I'm not. Did you see the way those two were staring at each other back there? Kimberly, I'm scared. I don't know what Rocky's gonna do about all this. Last night, we talked for a bit about what things were going to be like today. Kim...he was crying, and I didn't know what to do. I've never seen Rocky like that before. It broke my heart."

Kimberly and Jason stare at Aisha sympathetically as she stares down at her feet.

"Hey," Jason says as he stands and pulls her into a hug, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Tommy and Rocky just need a little time to work everything out."

Aisha nods as she blinks a few tears free. "I hope they can work things out so things can finally go back to normal."

**Mountains**

Tommy speeds down the mountainside road as Rocky sits silently in the passenger's seat. The song _Helena _by My Chemical Romance is blasting on the radio as Tommy drums his fingers against the steering wheel, his eyes scanning the road. Rocky glares out the windshield as the zip past several trees.

A few minutes pass and their behavior stays the same, until Tommy reaches their destination. He puts his foot on the break and the car slows down as it turns into the same area he'd been in almost an hour before with his students.

"Follow me." he says as he cuts the engine off and hops out the jeep.

Rocky hops out and follows behind, not bothering to say anything.

Tommy takes a seat on the top of a the boulder in the center of the field and props his knee up to rest his elbow on. Rocky takes a seat beneath him and leans his back against the large rock and folds his arms across his chest.

"So..." Tommy says with a heavy sigh. "I'm just gonna go ahead and let you say whatever the hell you feel like saying. If you want to cuss me out, feel free. If you feel like screaming, then scream. If you've ever had the sudden urge to hit me, do it now. I deserve it Rocky."

Rocky looks up at Tommy. Their eyes meet and Tommy shudders.

"Come on Rocko." he says after while. "We're never gonna get anywhere at this rate. You have to have **something **to say to me after all these years."

Rocky closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. "Why?" he asks straightforwardly.

"Why what Rocky?"

"Why didn't you just **listen** to me and give me the time to explain? This whole mess could've been avoided, but **no**. Mr. Tommy Oliver allowed himself to be deceived and acted on what he saw and not what was truly there. **You're **the cause of **everything **that went down that night. You jumped the gun and started making your own accusations without even bothering to find out the truth. You should've asked us what happened and made your accusations then. You mistook a simple thank you peck on the cheek for a flirty one and to make matters worse, you **attacked **me. Tommy...I had no idea what I should do. My face was being beat in by someone that I trusted and and that I was proud to call my friend. I would **never **do something like that to you no matter how mad you made me. I couldn't harm you if I tried. You can't say the same though. Take a look at where your crazy behavior has gotten you. You're a history teacher in a small town who never got the chance to meet his daughter because of the drastic steps you took back then. Do you see what you've done? You've made a fool of yourself."

Tommy takes in everything Rocky's said and stares down at his hands. "I know what I've done Rocky, and I couldn't agree with you more. I made some **awful **decisions and yes, those decisions have impacted my life to the fullest extent. I agree with everything you've said."

"You do?"

"Trust me Rocky, I do. I understand that everything that's happened is because of me. I messed up by sleeping with Addlyn and not telling Kim. I messed up by going to her house and assuming that it was the two of you in her bed when in actuality, she was never there. I shouldn't have gone to the ice rink so enraged knowing that I was bound to end up hurting someone. I messed up when I struck you and I messed up when I told Kimberly that I didn't love her. I messed up everything and not only did it cost me the love of my life, but it cost me my daughter and all of the respect everyone had for me. What I regret the most is that it cost me my friendship with you Rocky."

Rocky looks up at Tommy as tears stream down his face. Tommy gasps at the sight.

"Rocko?"

"Do you really mean that?" Rocky asks in a whisper.

"Of course I mean it Rocky. I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't. You truly are one of the greatest friends anyone could ever have. You were right at the top of my favorites list with Jason, Kim, and Adam. Going all these years without seeing or speaking to you killed me. I was sitting here in Reefside trying to move on with my life by accepting the fact that I'd thrown everything I had in Angel Grove away. Not once did I ever sop and think about how my actions might have affected you all. It wasn't until I discovered that Kim was here in Reefside and that I found out about Molly that I'd really begun to think about everything I'd lost. Believe me when I say his Rocky. I regret everything that I did back then. I truly do."

Rocky tears his eyes away from Tommy and buries his face in his right hand.

"Rocko?" Tommy calls out to him. "You okay?"

Rocky lifts his head up and smiles. "Yeah Tommy. I'm fine."

Tommy smiles as he hops off the boulder. He extends his hand out to Rocky and helps him to his feet. The two of them hug once he's up.

"So...is everything cool between us?" Tommy asks hopefully.

"We're better than cool. We're ice cold."

Tommy let's go of Rocky and bursts into a fit of laughter.

"What I say?"

"You'd figure that after seventeen years, your jokes would improve."

"Hey." Rocky says bunching him in the gut.

Tommy stumbles backwards and grasps his gut. "What the hell was that for?"

Rocky smiles. "That's just the beginning of payback Tommy. Besides, you did give me permission to hit you if I felt like it."

"Ha ha." Tommy says sarcastically.

The two of them smile at each other before heading back to Tommy's jeep.

**Park**

"Great news guys!" Aisha says happily as she approaches the group of former rangers. "Tommy and Rocky made up and everything's okay now!"

"Yes!" Kimberly says excitedly. "This is wonderful!"

"Looks like this day won't be so bad after all." Jason adds.

"Well, I hope not," a voice comes. "I just got here."

Everyone turns and sees Adam, Tanya, and their two boys walking over.

"Adam! Tanya!" everyone exclaims.

**Trail**

"Samara." Molly whines. "We've been walking for almost **half an hour.** When are you going to stop and tell me whatever it is you've been needing to tell me?"

"I'm gonna tell you." Samara says nervously. "I just need a little time to think things over. What I have to say isn't exactly easy to tell you."

Molly stops walking and grabs Samara's arm. Samara turns and faces Molly.

"**Tell me**." Molly demands.

"Okay." Samara says as she pulls her arm out of Molly's grasp. The two of them take a seat on the dirt trail as Samara takes a deep breath.

"Molly...remember how you were trying to fly back to Angel Grove a few days ago?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, you called Michael."

"I did. Did he tell you?"

"Well...not exactly. Molly, while he was trying to convince you to stay here to get to know your dad, that wasn't his real reason for trying to get you to stay. I mean...he did want you to get to know your dad, but he was more worried about keeping you away from Angel Grove so you wouldn't have to find out what he's been up to."

"What are you saying Samara?"

"Have you checked your facebook recently?"

"Mara..."

"Did you see Adrienne's status the other night?"

"The one about her new haircut?"

"No. I'm talking about her changed relationship status."

"But...what does that have to do with Michael?"

Samara stares at Molly sympathetically as she tries to tell her friend the truth with her eyes. Molly stares at her confusedly for a moment until things finally click.

"Adrienne...and Michael..."

"Yeah. He's...cheating on you Molly. I'm so sorry..."

Molly feels tears spring to her eyes at the news. All breath leaves her lungs as she buries her face in her hands and cries. "No, no, no!" she cries.

"I'm so sorry Molly..." Samara says as she tries to give her a hug.

Molly pushes Samara's arms away and jumps to her feet before taking off down the trail.

"Molly, wait!" Samara shouts as she runs after her.

**Clearing**

Kira sighs in comfort as Conner works his hands against her shoulders. He's been rubbing them for almost an hour now.

"Uh, Kira?" he says.

"Hmm?"

"It's not that I don't love all of this physical contact, but my hands are getting tired."

Kira giggles. "Conner, I told you that you could stop about forty minutes ago."

"...No you didn't."

"Oh, I did. I told you while you were checking out that red head in those spandex shorts."

A blush springs to Conner's cheeks as Ethan and Trent start laughing. Their laughter is interrupted as Molly rushes past them with tears running down her face.

"Molly?" Trent says standing to his feet.

Molly ignores Trent and continues to run through the clearing. Trent takes off after her, leaving the others behind.

"I wonder what's gotten into her?" Conner asks.

"Yeah." Kira agrees. "She seems, I don't know...upset?"

"Molly!" Samara shouts as she appears. She spies Ethan, Conner, and Kira and rushes over to them. "Have you guys seen Molly?"

"Uh, yeah." Ethan says. "She ran by here a few seconds ago bawling. I take it you know what's going on since you two went on the trail together."

"Well, of course I do."

"So?" Kira demands. "What happened?"

"It's really none of your business"

"Look Samara, you can trust me. Since Molly's been here, she and I have been really good friends. I would never do anything to harm her. I listen to her secrets, I try my best to keep her happy, and I consider myself to be a wonderful friend. Now please tell me what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah." Conner agrees. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything! I just told her the truth. Something's going down in Angel Grove and I felt that she deserved to know."

"What happened?" Conner asks.

"Well...you guys know about her boyfriend right?"

"Yeah." Ethan says. "Michael."

"Yes, that's him. Well, since she's been gone, Michael's been cheating on her with this girl named Adrienne. She's one of the girls on the cheer squad back in Angel Grove, and she and Molly never really got along."

"He cheated on her?" Kira says in disbelief.

Samara nods.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Yeah. A lot of people have seen them hanging out and rumors started to surface. I just assumed that they were rumors until I saw the two of them in the middle of...well...you know."

"You walked in on them?" Conner says. "Hasn't he ever heard of locking the door?"

"Conner!" Kira shouts as she punches him in the arm.

"When Molly called him, I was standing outside the door. He was trying so hard to keep her from coming back. I couldn't believe it."

Conner looks at Ethan and Kira. Their expressions have saddened.

"I have to find her and make sure she's okay. What if she does something stupid?"

"Don't worry about her." Kira says.

"What? I'm her best friend. How can I not worry about her?"

"Trust us Samara." Conner says. "Trent went after her. She's going to be fine."

"Trent?"

"The boy that you saw earlier with the white shirt and the black hair. Molly kind of likes him."

Samara's mouth falls open. "And **why **hasn't she told me this?"

"She hasn't exactly come out and admitted it yet." Kira says. "But now that she knows about Michael, she's gonna jump right into his arms."

Samara sighs and takes a seat beside Ethan. "I hope you're right." she mutters.

**Phoenix, Arizona**

"So, Ecliptor is behind Karone's kidnapping?" Ashley says, taking in everything she's been told.

"Yes." Andros nods. "We found the green residue from Ecliptor's laser. I'd recognize that stuff anywhere."

Ashley takes a deep breath as she lowers herself onto the recliner in Zhane's living room. "Wow." She says. "I can't believe he's back. I can't believe they're **all **coming back. What are we going to do about this?"

"I'm not sure." Andros answers. "What I do know is that we have to get my sister back. Her safety comes before anything."

"But where are you going to look? You don't even know where to begin looking for her."

"We're going to do a galactic scan. That's the only thing we really can do at this point."

Zhane jumps to his feet. "Let's get started. We haven't a minute to spare."

Andros nods, but just as he gets ready to follow Zhane to the lab, his phone rings.

"Let it ring." Zhane says.

"No. It could be Tommy."

Andros pulls out his cell phone and gasps at the caller I.D.

"Who is it Andros?" Ashley asks.

"It's TJ!"

"What?" Zhane and Ashley say in surprise.

Andros hits the talk button and puts the phone on speaker. "Teej!"

"Hey there Andros." TJ's voice comes through the phone's speaker.

"Oh my God!" Ashley exclaims. "How are things going in Washington?"

"Things are fine Ash, but as much as I'd like to, we don't have time to discuss that. Who else is there with the two of you?"

"Just Zhane." Andros replies.

Zhane and Ashley walk over to the recliner where Andros is sitting.

"Alright then." TJ continues. "Listen you three guys, we have a **huge **problem."

"I know what you mean." Andros says.

"No Andros. I'm serious. Cassie and I were just out walking in the forest here, and you won't believe what we found."

"What?" Andros demands.

"Okay guys, this might sound crazy, but I'm not kidding around here. We found…a giant…orange ball."

"Come again?" Zhane asks.

"There's an orange ball of energy in a cave that we passed. And inside of it…brace yourselves."

"Just spit it out TJ!" Zhane says gripping the arm of the recliner tighter.

"Divatox is inside of it."

Ashley gasps as she brings her hands up to her mouth.

"TJ," Andros says, "listen to me. What you've found is the real deal and it's exactly what I've been looking for."

"Guys, what's going on?" TJ demands.

"The orange ball in the cave is a barrier that's healing Divatox and increasing her powers."

"But I don't understand Andros. How can she even be alive? How did this barrier get here?"

"Teej, we've yet to figure that out for ourselves. What we do know is that all of the Power Rangers past beaten enemies have turned back up and they're all alive."

"What do you mean they're all alive?"

"Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, the Machine Empire, Elgar, Rygog, and Ecliptor. Every last one of them is alive."

"Ecliptor?" TJ gasps.

"Yes." Zhane says. "He's kidnapped Karone."

"Why didn't you call me the minute you found out about all of this?"

"We had to be sure that this wasn't just a mistake." Andros says. "The fact that you know where Divatox's barrier is is a definite sign that this is really happening."

"So, what does this mean?" TJ asks hesitantly. "Are we once again gonna have to-

"Yes." Andros cuts him off. "We're going to have to become the Power Rangers again."

"Oh God."

"TJ, I'm gonna need you to keep an eye on that barrier until I notify Tommy."

"Tommy Oliver?"

"The one and only. He's aware of everything that's going on just like we are. If anything is going to be done about this, I have to run it by him first."

"Right. Call me back as soon as you figure out what's going to be done."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Andros hits the end call button and sighs as Ashley runs a hand through her hair.

"So…what now?" she asks.

"We need to book a flight to Washington." Andros says simply.

"But what about Karone?" Zhane asks.

"My sister is a strong girl Zhane and I know deep down in my heart that Ecliptor would never do anything to hurt her. For now, she's safe."

"You don't know that Andros! What if he tries to change her into Astronema again?"

"I highly doubt that's his motive Zhane."

"I'm going to try and get a hold of Carlos." Ashley suggests. "He needs to know about this."

"Right." Andros and Zhane say.

"I'm going to go and get us our tickets." Andros decides.

"And I'm going to begin a scan for my wife." Zhane says.

The three of them nod and separate to do what they intended to do.

**Park**

Molly continues to run through the park as Trent chases after her, getting closer with each step.

"Molly!" he shouts. "Slow down!"

She continues to run on, not bothering to slow her pace, so Trent speeds up.

"Molly!"

Trent finally reaches her and grabs her shoulders. He spins her around so she's facing him. Her face is red and her eyes are puffy from all of her crying.

"Leave me alone." she demands as she tries to pry his hands from her shoulders.

"No." he says straightforwardly. "The **last **thing you need is to be alone."

"Let me go Trent!" she shouts as she tries again to pull herself free.

Trent pulls her into a hug and holds her to him tight. Molly slams her fists against his sides to try and get his hold to weaken but he doesn't budge. Finally, Molly gives in and falls into his embrace as she let's all of her sadness run loose.

"Molly..." Trent says as he rubs her back soothingly. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise. Besides, you deserve better than him."

Molly's crying continues.

"Sure, you're upset now, but I can tell you right now that you're going to feel better. Hey, one day, you're gonna realize that he wasn't worth crying over. You'll come to find that you want a different kind of guy who loves you enough to treat you with loyalty and respect."

Molly looks up at Trent as her cries slowly die down. "Thank you." she whispers.

Trent hugs her head to his chest and rests his head on top of hers. "You're welcome." he smiles.

**Unknown**

Karone groans in discomfort as her blurred vision slowly starts to become clear again. She shakes her head and her vision finally comes to.

"Where am I?" she groans.

"You are safe my princess." Ecliptor's voice comes.

Karone snaps her attention to her right as Ecliptor emerges from a nearby doorway. "My princess. You're finally awake."

"Ecliptor, where am I?" Karone demands. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Why, to protect you my princess."

"I am not your princess." Karone snaps. "I'm not a part of your dark world anymore. I left the darkness behind when I abandoned Astronema."

"Why, you are still a part of my world dearest princess. Sure, your looks have changed, but you are still Astronema, the beautiful little girl that I raised."

"You mean, the little girl you **kidnapped **to raise as your own."

"Astronema-"

"My name is Karone."

Ecliptor sighs. "Fine **Karone**. The reason I've brought you here is to protect you from **him**."

"And who is **him**?"

"Darkonda."

"Darkonda? So...he's alive too?"

"Yes. Once he was resurrected, he was given orders to take you to the fortress so you could be changed back."

"Wait a second...so...you aren't the one trying to change me back into Astronema?"

"No my princess. My desire is to save you. Once I heard what Darkonda had been ordered to do, I sought you out. Forgive me for zapping you and bringing you here against your will, but I knew that you wouldn't have heard me out any other way. I was...forced to take extreme measures."

Karone nods understandingly. "Ecliptor, what should I do. I mean...I can't become Astronema again. That would be chaotic."

"I know my princess. I know that you've found happiness since your departure from the world of darkness. That's why I couldn't allow him to take you. He'd be depriving you of the things that bring you such happiness and joy."

"Oh Ecliptor..."

**Park**

Trent and Molly are sitting silently on a park bench watching a man playing fetch with his beagle. Molly's hand is wrapped tightly in Trent's. He hasn't let it go since he'd convinced her to sit down. She's got to admit that she likes the feeling his hand gives her. Her skin is tingling from the contact and her heart is beating loudly as nervousness sits in the pit of her stomach. Even though she's nervous, she's happy.

Trent turns to her and smiles. "So, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for being here for me Trent. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't showed up."

"I'm going to assume, something reckless?"

Molly giggles. "Probably."

Silence overcomes the two of them briefly before Molly speaks again. "Trent?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should've seen this coming?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I had this feeling that Michael's attention to me was straying a while ago. Do you think I made the wrong decision by staying with him?"

"Not at all."

"Really?"

Trent nods. "Really. You couldn't have possibly known what was going on between the two of them. None of what happened is your fault Molly and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"How come you give such wonderful relationship advice when you aren't in one?"

Trent laughs. "Let's just say, I learn a lot by observing the things my friends go through. That's what mainly helps me to make my relationship decisions. If I'm going to be with someone, I have to be able to trust them and know that they trust me too. I have to enjoy spending time with them, I have to make them laugh, I have to be able to cheer them up when they're down, and I have to feel a special connection wit them. You know? I need a spark, so to speak."

Molly giggles as Trent smiles.

"So," Trent says, "when should we go ice skating?"

"Hmm... sometime next weekend?"

"Sounds good."

Molly giggles another time.

"Have I ever told you how much I enjoy hearing you laugh?" Trent compliments her.

"No, you haven't. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"No particular reason. I just think you should know how much I love it. It's so joyous and happy. It makes all of my problems drift away."

Molly's cheeks turn red with a blush as she looks away quickly. Trent leans close to her and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Come on." he smiles. "Let's get back to the others."

Molly's blush darkens as she pulls a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, okay."

Trent helps her up and the two of them head back to the clearing.

**Clearing**

"There they are." Kimberly says as she spies Tommy's jeep pulling into a parking space. Tommy and Rocky hop out of the jeep and start walking towards their group of friends.

"Adam? Tanya!" Tommy exclaims.

"Well hey there stranger." Tanya says with a bright smile.

The two of them rush over to give their old friends hugs.

"It's been **too **long." Tommy says.

"I'll say." Tanya exclaims. "So, what have you been up too? I heard you teach history at the High School here."

"Yeah. I used to be a science teacher but history seemed a little more fascinating."

Tanya nods.

"And what about you?" Tommy asks. "I heard you're a teacher too. In Sacramento?"

Tanya nods with a proud smile. "Yep. You know, English was always my best subject in High School next to choir. I still sing too. I could never give that talent up."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Where's Molly?" Kimberly asks suddenly. Everyone turns around and spies Samara approaching them with Kira, Ethan, and Conner right behind her.

"She's off with Trent somewhere." Samara says. "She's pretty upset."

"Why? What happened?"

"Is she alright?" Tommy asks worriedly.

"I don't know." Samara says. "I'm not with her, as you can tell."

"I'm fine mom." Molly's voice comes.

Everyone looks up as Molly and Trent appear.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asks. "Samara told us that you were upset."

"I'll tell you about it later. I just wanna forget about it for now. Besides, I'm starving. When are we going to eat?"

"We can go back to the Cyber Café." Ethan suggests.

"Nah." Adam says, turning the idea down. "Let's have a barbecue instead."

"Sounds good to me." Conner chimes in.

"We don't have anything to cook." Aisha points out.

"I have some meat to make burgers back at my place." Tommy says. "We can always run to the store and pick a few more things up."

"I probably have a few things at my place to whip up some side dishes with." Kimberly adds.

"I'll take the kids and Rocky then." Tommy says.

"Jason and Conner can go with me to the sporting store." Adam suggests.

"Sounds good." Tommy says. "Wait a sec. What about Zack, Billy, and Kat? Aren't they coming?"

"Kat's plane lands in an hour." Kimberly says. "Billy said he wasn't sure when he'd be here and Zack won't be here until later on tonight."

"Alright then. I'll go ahead and get Kat when her plane lands. We'll meet back here in an hour."

Everyone nods and heads off in their seperate directions.

"So?" Tommy says as he walks up beside Molly. "Is everything okay?"

"Um...at first, I thought I wasn't going to be, but Trent made everything better."

"So, what happened?"

"Michael's been cheating on me."

Tommy's expression hardens. "Oh. I'm...sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. I can't believe it."

"Well, any guy who has to cheat just to be satisfied isn't worth your time."

Molly nods. "I couldn't agree with you more."

"Now, let's go and get this meat together."

Molly nods before jogging to catch up with Trent.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it folks. After waiting for a gruesome three weeks, you've finally gotten to read chapter 15. Yay! So, what's going to happen in the next chapter? Will Andros and the others be able to find Karone and Carlos? Will any of the other barriers turn up? Will this ranger reunion go as planned or is something or someone going to put a stop to it? Well, there's only one way to find out. Review!**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I want everyone's oppinion on this. You will get to decide what happens to Karone. Should she be turned back into Astronema or not? Te highest vote wins. Yay! lol**

**Special Thanks To:**

**red neo ranger**

**hewhoreaps**

**writingnut2010**

**Nightwing 509**

**sabina21**

**Kellybird**

**Nickclaywell**

**brankel1**

**mafanatic**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Misora Harp-chan**

**Valepinkcrane**

**Ghostwriter**

**RKF22**

**hawaii50girl**

**razmend**

**rotcboy522**

**superwoman612**

**NightWatcher666**

**ClassicTVfan**

**MaxKnight1010101**

**ElementalStarRanger (The Answer to Your Question: YES! lol)**

**YellowPrincess (Glad you like Molly and Trent 2gether! lol)**

**Odinson83**

**MIzz ANimE TenSHi (LOVE the name! lol)**

**BadGothicChick**

**griffindorlioness81088**

**lauraac2110**

**Vodams**

**ShikamaruNaraChunin (LOVE your name! Shikamaru is one of my FAVORITES! lol)**

**Gokan son of Goku (LOVE YOUR NAME! Lol)**

**Shamrock Holmes**

* * *

**Author's Note:Thanks you guys for all of the WONDERFUL reviews! And for adding my story/ my pen name to your favorites! Love it! Keep it up!**


	17. Gold and Green

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! Chapter 16 is finally ready to go! Aren't you excited? Lol**

**Once again, I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update, but my senior year has been very busy! I've only been in school for almost an entire month now, and I already have projects and crappy loads of homework. Then there's poms, and homecoming is tonight and…enough of my babbling lol**

**So, last time, Rocky and Tommy ended up mending their broken friendship and Molly discovered the truth as to why Michael wanted to keep her in Reefside. Will Trent and Molly FINALLY get together? Will this picnic go as planned? And what about the barrier Cassie and TJ stumbled upon? Is it really Divatox? Well, the only way you're going to find out is if I shut up and get on with this fanfic lol**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Power Rangers (WHY!), any of it's series, or any of its characters! I only own Molly, Michael, Samara, and a few other random characters that I've made up! Don't forget this marvelous plot! lol**

* * *

_**"Gold and Green"**_

Tommy sighs as he cuts off the engine to his jeep. He stares at the other passengers in the car through his rear view mirror.

"Alright guys," he says, "we're only going to be here for a little while. So, let's get the meat and head out."

With that being said, Tommy opens his door and hops out while Rocky and the others do the same.

"So he's your dad?" Samara whispers to Molly as she looks at Tommy curiously.

Molly smiles. "Yep. He's also my history teacher. He's really cool."

"I'll take your word for it. Hey, at least you have a father that's willing to be in your life now."

"You do have a point. I'm just glad that mom got the coaching job at the school. If she hadn't, I would've never met my dad."

The two teens walk into the house and head towards the living room. Molly's stopped by Trent who's calling her name from the front door.

The brunette turns around and smiles at the boy before walking over to him. "Hey Trent. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling a little better."

"I am. Being around my family and friends makes me forget about the other stresses in my life."

"That's great."

Molly and Trent smile at each other before parting ways.

When Molly goes back into the living room, Samara is leaning against the door frame with a smile on her lips. "So, what's going on with the two of you?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" Molly asks.

"Are you two talking?"

Molly puts her hands up in defense. "You've got it all wrong Mara. Trent and I are just friends."

"Yeah, **sure **you are."

"I'm serious Samara. Trent and I are close friends. We understand each other and he's always there for me when I need him to be."

"Yeah right. Molly, you have a crush on the guy. Just admit it."

"I won't admit something that isn't true." she says as she heads out of the room.

**Kimberly's House**

"Here we are." Kimberly announces as she pushes the front door to her house open.

"Wow." Trini says as she looks around in awe. "The house looks great Kim."

"Thanks. I think it looks good too."

"So, what are we preparing?" Aisha asks as they enter the kitchen.

"I have enough materials to make deviled eggs, potato salad, a garden salad, and baked beans." Kimberly says recalling the ingredients in her home. "What does everyone want to make."

"I'll take on the potato salad." Aisha says.

"Deviled eggs." Tanya says.

"Salad." Trini smiles.

"I'll prepare the baked beans then. Well, everything is in the fridge and if you can't find it there, it's probably in the pantry. Bowls are in the cabinet over there and the measuring devices are in these drawers by the stove."

The women gather their supplies and start their work.

"So Aisha," Kimberly says after a few minutes of silence, "how are things with you and Rocky? Should we expect to hear wedding bells in the near future?"

Tanya and Trini giggle as they continue preparing ther dishes. Aisha blushes as she peels another potato.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, we've never really discussed marriage. Rocky's been so depressed as of lately that I can barely get him to talk to me. However, his talk with Tommy did make him seem more lively than usual, so perhaps we'll tie the not soon."

Kimberly smiles as she dumps a can of beans into a black kettle. "So Tanya," she says, moving onto a new conversation, "I still can't believe you have two boys. That must be a handful."

"You aren't lying." Tanya laughs. "They're always wrestling, breaking things, and making messes. My house is like a circus a majority of the day."

Everyone laughs at the woman's explanation.

"What about you Trini?" Aisha says. "I see you and Jason are still going strong."

"Yeah." Trini says with a light smiles. "My time spent with him has been wonderful. Samara will be graduating next year and Austin will be turning three in two months. He's getting so big and it's sad."

"I know the feeling." Tanya sighs. "I hate the fact that my boys are growing up. Soon, they'll be in high school on sports teams, dating crazy girls, and sneaking out at night to go to crazy parties."

"Aw, come on Tanya." Trini says. "Not all teenagers are wild and out of control. Take Molly and Samara for instance. The two of them rarely get in trouble and they have no problem being respectful."

"Yeah." Kimberly agrees. "Your sons are being raised by two parents with good morals in their lives. They'll grow up to be good people just like you and Adam."

"Who knows?" Aisha adds. "They may just be the next Power Rangers."

Everyone bursts int a fit of laughter.

"What about you Kimberly?" Tanya says, washing the room over with seriousness. "I can only imagine how difficult things have been for you these past couple of days."

Kimberly nods as she looks up from her kettle. "Not once did I ever think something like this would happen. I never thought Molly would find out about Tommy and vice versa. I thought I was doing what was best by keeping them separated but I wasn't. Tommy loves Molly so much for only knowing her for a few days. They've spent all their time together since they found out their relation to each other and they're happy. I shouldn't kept her from him. Tommy has proven in more ways than one that he would've been a great father to her. I robbed him of seventeen years of her life."

"Kim," Trini says as she walks over to give the woman a hug, "everything's alright. Tommy and Molly are getting along great, that's all that should matter. Also, the two of you are starting to get along too and that's even better."

"Yeah." Aisha agrees. "Soon, the two of you will be back together and everything will be the way it's supposed to be."

Kimberly looks up at Aisha with doubt in her eyes before returning to stirring the beans.

"What's wrong?" Aisha asks, not failing to notice her behavior.

"I can't believe you're just assuming that the two of us are going to get back together."

"Kimberly, it's a little obvious." Tanya says. "You and Tommy were made for each other. I've seen the way he looks at you. It's a look that he hasn't spared to anyone else, not even Kat, and we all know how close they were when they were together."

"It's been seventeen years since we were last together." Kimberly points out. "I'm sure he's moved on by now."

"Kimberly, you don't know that." Trini says.

"You guys, that's enough. Tommy and I are doing just fine as friends. Obviously, we're better friends than lovers. I'm fine with the way things are between us."

"No you aren't." Aisha sighs. "The two of you are destined to be together. He's your true love and your his. You guys have to get back together."

"You're speaking of us as though we're the perfect match which clearly, we aren't. If we were a perfect couple, we wouldn't have trust issues and we wouldn't fight as much as we do. I've accepted that we can't be together. Why can't you?"

Kimberly turns the burner down to let the beans simmer before storming out of the kitchen, leaving the other three women behind to bask in silence.

**Tommy's House**

"How's your leg Kira?" Tommy asks as he pokes his head into the living room where they Yellow Ranger's seated on the couch.

"It's doing a whole lot better than it was yesterday." she smiles.

Tommy chuckles lightly. "That's good to hear. I hope it gets better soon though. Trent, Ethan, Conner, and I are going to need your help."

"Yeah, I know."

Tommy smiles as he heads for the hall closet. Kira watches him go before grabbing the remote off the coffee table to turn on the television. A news program is the first things she sees.

The reporter on screen is a female with auburn hair that reaches her shoulders. She's very skinny, but not to the point where you can see her bones. Her cheek bones are very high and she has coal-colored eyes that are focused intently on the camera.

"Thank you Doug." she speaks into her microphone. "Now ladies and gentlemen, what I'm about to show you is completely unexpected and slightly worrisome. Today, in the northern half of the Reefside Mountains, two hunters stumbled upon a giant, glowing, orange ball. Roll the clip Seth."

The image of the reporter quickly disappears and is replaced by a hot of a giant orange barrier. Kira gasps in shock as she stares at the screen. The other kids in the room gasp as well and turn to see the broadcast.

"If you can see the image being displayed," the reporter's voice comes, "you should see a giant orange ball. Just what is this object and how did it get here? Who or what is inside of it and is it a threat to mankind?"

"Doctor O!" Kira shouts as she turns the volume up.

"What's the matter?" Tommy says as he rushes back into the room.

Kira points at the television screen as she sets the remote down beside her. Tommy's eyes widen in shock.

"No way."

"Is it a barrier?" Kira whispers.

"Yes." he says. "Where is it located?"

"The northern half of the mountains."

"It's that close? We have to get up there and check it out."

"But Doctor O, there are cameramen all around that place. If they see us lurking around, we'll be arrested and interrogated."

"I understand Kira, but we have to find out who's inside that barrier."

"Dad?" Molly's voice comes from the kitchen." Where's the steak?"

"In the freezer beneath the ice cream sandwich box." Tommy calls back.

Tommy turns back to Kira as Molly thanks him in the background.

"I have to get a hold of Andros." Tommy says. "He needs to know about our findings here. For now, I don't want to freak anyone else out. Change the channel so the kids can watch something more entertaining. Then, get a hold of the boys and tell them what's up. I'll let Trent know what's happened."

Kira nods and follows his instructions as Tommy heads for the kitchen to find Trent.

The White Ranger is laughing along with Molly as they watch Rocky singing amusingly as he seasons the meat. When Tommy walks in, everyone instantly notices the worry on his face.

"Dad, what's going on?" Molly asks.

"I'll tell you about it later." he says. "Trent, I need to speak with you please."

Trent nods and follows Tommy out the patio doors.

"What's going on?" Trent asks as the door slides closed behind them.

"A barrier's been spotted in the northern mountains." Tommy sighs.

"It's that close to us?" Trent gasps.

"Yes, and that's what worries me. I have no idea who's inside it. It could be anyone. I just hope it isn't-"

"Lord Zedd?" Trent says interrupting.

"Right. If he were that close to us, I'd go into panic mode."

The patio doors slide open as Kira steps through. "I told Conner and Ethan what's happened. Conner thinks we should check the barrier after the picnic to avoid sending your friends into a panic."

"Kira," Trent speaks, "it's imperative that we find out now. What if it's Zedd?"

"I know Trent, but I'm going to have to agree with Conner on this one. We shouldn't make a scene in front of everyone."

"I just got an idea." Tommy says. "At some point during the picnic, I'll head up to the mountains and check over things."

"By yourself?" Kira says in disbelief. "No way Doctor O. It's too dangerous."

"I'll be fine Kira. I'll keep my distance and I most definitely won't barge into something that I know I can't handle. I'll just see who's inside and come back. That way, I won't send everyone into a panic, and I'll get the information we need."

"Tommy?" Rocky's voice comes from the other side of the door. "Everyone's waiting on us back at the park. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Rock, be there in a sec."

"We'll meet you in the car."

Tommy turns back to Kira and Trent as everyone else heads for the jeep.

"I'm going alone Kira and that's final." Tommy states. "I can handle a solo mission."

Kira nods as she sighs in defeat. "Fine. Just be sure to let us know if you run into any trouble."

"I will. Now, let's head back to the park."

**One Hour Later: Park**

Everyone is having a great time so far. The food is delicious and Tanya has brought a great selection of music and games. Rocky and Adam are busy telling Jason about one of their crazy adventures from the time after he'd passed on his Red Ranger powers, Kimberly and the other ladies are talking about their children and life. The teenagers are at the bottom of the hill playing a game of ultimate frisbee.

"Over here Conner!" Trent shouts. "I'm open!"

"Here it comes." Conner announces as he throws the disc to the White Ranger.

Trent is prepared to catch the frisbee, but it's knocked out of the way by Molly who'd seen the throw earlier. Molly intercepts the toss and takes hold of the disc before tossing it towards Samara.

"What the hell Trent?" Conner shouts. "You were supposed to catch it."

"Hey, she intercepted your throw." Trent says, putting his hands up in defense.

Conner shakes his head and turns to face Molly who's busy doing a victory dance.

At this time, Tommy's jeep is pulling into the parking lot. Everyone looks up and smiles as he hops out and lets Katherine out on the other side. The beautiful blonde takes Tommy's hand as he helps her out of the vehicle. She flashes her friends a bright smile as he closes the door behind her.

"Hello everyone." she says in greeting.

"Kat!" Kimberly, Aisha, and Tanya exclaim.

Kimberly jumps up from her seat and rushes over to her old friend. She crushes her in a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're finally here!" Kimberly exclaims.

"So am I." Katherine laughs. "It's great to see you again."

The two former Pink Rangers break away from each other and walk over to their awaiting friends.

"Hi everybody." Katherine says with a wave.

"Kat." Rocky smiles as he stands up to hug her. Adam does the same.

"It's good to see that you're getting along with everybody Rocky." Katherine compliments the man.

Rocky smiles as he begins looking around for Tommy. The man is standing by his jeep preparing to get back in.

"Hey Tommy, where are you going?" he calls out to him.

"I forgot my video camera back at my house. I'm going to head back and get it."

"Do you want someone to ride with you?" Kimberly asks

"No thanks Kim. I'll be fine."

Tommy hops back into his jeep and speeds out of the parking lot a few seconds later.

"Where's he going?" Conner asks Trent. "His camera's in his glove compartment."

"He went off to check the barrier in the mountains." Trent sighs.

"By his self?" Conner says in disbelief. "Why the hell would he do that? It's dangerous."

"He'll be fine Conner." Kira says. "Plus, he promised to get a hold of us if anything went wrong."

"We should've went together." Conner pouts. "We're a team, not a one man show."

"Conner, we don't know what we're up against." Kira says, trying to defend their teacher. "The monsters and villains inside of these barriers are all over the place and we don't know anything about them. Doctor O does on the other hand. He's the only one that can pretty much do anything at this point."

Conner sighs. "You do have a point, but still...I have a very bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Trent?" Molly calls out to the raven-haired teen. "Would you like to walk the trails with me?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay." Molly smiles and turns to have a conversation with Samara as Trent turns back to the other three rangers.

"Don't stress over this." Trent says. "He'll call us if there are any problems. We have to trust our mentor and know that his intentions are good. Have a little faith in the guy."

"Trent?" Molly calls out to him again.

"I'm coming." he replies. "Looks like I've got to go. Molly's being a little impatient."

Conner nods and walks over to Kira as Ethan heads over to Samara.

"Hey there." he smiles as he sits next to her.

"Hey yourself." she giggles. "You seem a little irritated. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just...nah, never mind. I'm not supposed to be worrying about Doctor O. So, is there anything you'd like me to do for you since you're ankle's still twisted?"

"No thanks." she smiles. "You've done so much for me already."

"Well, how about a kiss?"

Kira smiles as Conner looks her over seductively.

"Now **that**, I might just except."

"Good." Conner says with a smile as he leans in to take her lips captive.

**Woods**

"Your friend Samara seems pretty nice." Trent says as he kicks a pine cone down the trail.

"Yeah, she's the best. However, she can be a little pushy at times."

"I see." Trent laughs. "Kira's the same way."

"Yeah, but Kira isn't nearly as aggressive as Samara is. She drives me nuts sometimes."

"She's your best friend and that's what they're good at doing."

Molly giggles as she nods her head. "So, where did my dad go?" she asks, growing serious.

"He had something to take care of."

"Oh...Trent?"

"Yeah?" he says as they stop walking.

"The real reason I brought you out here...was to thank you for earlier."

"You don't have to thank me Molly."

"Oh, but I do. Ever since I first met you, you've been a really good friend. You've stuck with me even though we had that minor disagreement and you're sticking with me now. I've never had a friend like you. You're pretty amazing and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Trent smiles. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what I'd do without **you****.**"

Molly giggles before changing the subject. "So, are you auditioning for Prince Charming in the school musical?"

"I sure am. I'm going to Monday's audition to get it out of the way. Are you going for Cinderella, a step sister, the cat?"

Molly bursts into a fit of laughter at the mentioning of Lucifer. "I'm auditioning for Cinderella of course." she says.

"Well, that's a relief." Trent says. "You're perfect for the role of Cinderella. You're smart, beautiful, kind, and you have an amazing singing voice from what I've heard."

Molly's cheeks turn a deep shade of crimson as she quickly looks away from him. "Oh, come on Trent. I'm not that amazing."

"Oh yes you are. I can't see anyone playing that role but you. Not even Kira."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Molly, if that director doesn't give you that part, she's an idiot."

Molly smiles as she turns and wraps her arms around Trent's waist to hug him. She sighs as she rests her head against his chest. A smile forms on her lips as the older boy snakes his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"Thanks Trent." she says quietly. "It means a lot to me that you said that."

"No problem." Trent says with a nervous smile.

"Aw, how sweet." a growling voice comes.

Trent and Molly release each other as they jump apart in surprise.

"Who said that?" Molly says nervously as her eyes scan the area for the owner of the voice.

"Me." the voice laughs.

"Me who?" Trent shouts as he pushes Molly behind him and takes a defensive position.

"Up here." the growling voice comes a little louder.

The two of them look up and spy a hideous monster with the face of a Gorilla. He's wearing a suit of gold armor with a matching helmet that has nasty black hair pouring from it. Two tusks are hanging from gathered strands at the front. His eyes are a bloody red as he stares at the two of them. With a throaty laugh, the monsters hops down from the tree and lands in front of the two teenagers.

"Well, well, well." he says in amusement as he looks at the two of them. "Who do we have here? Two teenagers that got lost in the woods?"

"Who are you?" Trent demands.

"My name is Goldar and I am a loyal servant to Lord Zedd."

"Damn it." Trent curses under his breath. This is what he needs right now.

"Who is Lord Zedd?" Molly questions Goldar.

"One of the Power Rangers former enemies." Trent explains to her.

"That's right sweet...cheeks..." Goldar says as he squints at the girl. Something about her seems vaguely familiar.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Molly asks nervously as Trent places an arm in front of her protectively.

"You look familiar." Goldar realizes. "Have we met before?"

"I doubt it you brute. I'd certainly remember you if I had."

Goldar begins to scan his brain for the identity of the girl. Her face looks so familiar that it's driving him nuts. Finally, an identity hits him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Kimberly."

"What?" Molly says. "No, I'm not."

"Then you're obviously her daughter."

"And what if I am?" Molly says as she takes a step back.

"I think you should come with me girl. Lord Zedd will be rather pleased by your capture."

"Over my dead body!" Trent snaps.

"That can be arranged." Goldar laughs as his sword appears within his hand.

"Molly," Trent says, "you need to run back to the clearing and get the others."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Now go. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold him off."

"Okay, but please be careful."

"I will."

Trent watches Molly as she turns around and runs back up the trail. He turns back to Goldar once she's out of sight.

"Why'd you send your pretty friend off?" Goldar asks. "You're going to need all the help you can get to defeat me."

"We'll see about that Goldar." Trent lifts his sleeve to reveal his Dino Morpher. "White Ranger! Dino Power!"

Goldar steps back in surprise as Trent's form is enveloped in a bright white light.

"What's this?" Goldar demands as he shields his eyes.

"Your worst nightmare." Trent replies as the light dies down.

Goldar unshields his eyes and growls at the new person before him. "A Power Ranger." he says in a low voice.

"You got that right you barbarous ape, and I'm going to take you down. Now, let's see what you're made of. Drago Sword!"

**Mountains**

Tommy pulls his jeep over to the side of the road and cuts off the engine. He groans as he sees news vehicles parked along sides of the road. Reporters and their cameramen have filled the streets and there are a few police officers nearby to keep people from entering the restricted area.

"Unlike the rest of these scoop-seekers, I have a little plan up my sleeve." Tommy says with a smile as he hops out of his vehicle. Tommy reaches into his pocket and smiles when his hand comes in contact with his Black Dino Gem.

"I will use my gem's cloaking abilities to sneak past the security tape." he announces his plan to himself. He steps away from his jeep as he feels the gem's power taking affect. He smiles as he successfully passes the crowd and makes his way into the woods.

**Mazama, Washington**

TJ and Cassie ride in silence towards where they'd last seen Divatox's barrier. Tj turns into a parking spot and the two of them hop out of the car to walk into the woods.

"I wish we knew more about what's been going on." Cassie says. "Andros really didn't tell us much earlier."

"No, he didn't, but I think that as of right now, he doesn't know any more than we do."

"That's true."

"So, here's the game plan. We're going to take a few pictures and gather what evidence we can from the cave. We need to figure out how the barrier got here in the first place."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Suddenly, TJ's phone starts ringing. "Hello?" he answers.

"Tj?" Andros replies on the other line. "We have a big problem. We can't get a hold of Carlos. Do you or Cassie have any idea where he is?"

"I'm not sure Andros. It's been years since I last saw or heard from him."

"I guess we'll keep trying to get a hold of him then. In the meantime, Ashley's purchased our plane tickets. We should be in Washington sometime tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. Cassie and I will meet you at the airport. Talk to you then."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

TJ hangs up his cell and slides it back into his coat pocket before jogging to catch up with Cassie. "How far away is this cave again?" he asks.

"If I'm thinking clearly, it should be two minutes from here."

The two of them walk the rest of the way in silence, but when they get to the cave, silence is the last thing that's heard. The two of them start shouting in disbelief when they realize that the barrier's gone.

"I can't believe it isn't here." Cassie says. "Oh no...does this mean that Divatox has escaped?"

"We need to get away from here now." TJ commands.

"Right behind you."

**Reefside: Northern Mountains**

Tommy dispels the power of his Dino Gem as he steps into the clearing. The barrier is located in the center of the clearing, glowing brightly. Tommy takes a step forward, but he stops when he spies a reporter taking photographs.

"Shoot." he says as he uses his gem's ability again to approach the barrier.

Once he's close enough, Tommy leans forward to peer inside the barrier. His mouth falls open when he spies Rita Repulsa inside.

**Woods**

"Give it up White Ranger." Goldar laughs. "You'll never defeat me."

Trent lets out an outcry of pain as Goldar elbows him in the gut with his armor. The White Ranger stumbles back slightly as he grasps his womb.

"Had enough?" Goldar asks.

"No...way." Trent says through gritted teeth.

"Trent!" Conner's voice comes from up the trail.

Trent smiles gratefully as he falls onto his knees. "It's about time you guys showed up." he says through uneven breaths.

"Hang on Trent." Ethan says as he places a hand on the White Rangers shoulder.

"And just who are you?" Goldar asks with interest in his voice.

"Your worst nightmare." Conner says as he and Ethan lift their sleeves. "Ready Ethan?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder, power up! Hah!"

The two teens quickly transform into their alter egos and take on defensive positions to stand by their friend.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the American Flag Rangers." Goldar jokes as he laughs in amusement.

"You won't be joking around by the time we're through with you." the Red Ranger shouts. "Tyranno Staff!"

"Tricera Shield!" the Blue Ranger shouts.

The two weapons appear within the rangers' grasp.

"Cute toys." Goldar compliments them. "But I don't want them damaging my armor. Tengas, attack!"

"What's a Tenga?" Ethan asks.

The crows of loud, obnoxious birds can be heard overhead as the Tangas make their landing in front of the rangers.

"You're going to make us fight a bunch of birds?" Conner says in disbelief.

"Don't take them too lightly." Goldar laughs. "You'll be sorry."

Ethan and Conner back up as the birds fly towards them, prepared to attack their prey.

**Further up the Trail**

Molly's right arm is wrapped around Kira's waist as her other holds the girl's left arm as she helps Kira down the trail.

"I hope the boys are okay." Kira says worriedly. "I'd hate for something to happen to one of them."

"Me too." Molly agrees. "However, I'm a little more concerned about Trent. He's been fighting with Goldar the longest."

"Say, can we stop for a minute?" Kira asks. "I'm starting to get tired."

Molly nods as she helps Kira over to a nearby bench. The Yellow Ranger takes a seat and sighs as she props her foot up. Molly leans against a nearby tree.

"So Kira, how much longer until your ankle's healed?"

"I think it's done healing." she admits. "It's just a little stiff since I haven't walked the past few days."

When Molly doesn't reply, Kira looks up and sees the girl staring confusedly at something across the path.

"What are you looking at?" she asks as she tries to search for the thing that's caught the girl's attention.

"Do you see that green light?" Molly asks as she takes a step forward.

"What light Molly?" Kira asks as the girl approaches a bush and crouches down. Molly stands to her feet and pulls something out from under the bush. She shows Kira a green gem dangling at the end of a black chain.

"I think someone lost a necklace." Molly says as she walks over to Kira. She shows the girl the necklace and Kira gasps.

"What's wrong?" Molly asks worriedly.

"Molly, this is a Dino Gem!" Kira exclaims.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends another chapter with another cliff hanger lol**

**Once again, I am terribly sorry that it took me so long to update, but as I mentioned earlier, I have been far too busy with high school to focus on writing. Hopefully, it won't take as long the next time.**

**So, what's going to happen in the next chapter? Well, the only way you'll find out the answer to that question is by reviewing and waiting for the next update. Until next time guys.**

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**writingnut2010**

**RKF22**

**hewhoreaps**

**Misora Harp-chan**

**ClassicTVfan**

**MaxKnight1010101**

**Kellybird (Your reviews never cease to amaze me)**

**brankel1**

**NightWatcher666**

**sabina21**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Ghostwriter**

**Lillyrosenight**

**ShikamaruNaraChunin**

**mcmouse-au**

**red neo ranger**

**ElementalStarRanger**

**1wyldblonde**

**webdoor**

**DegrassiFan123**

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing and reading this fanfic. Also, I want to especially thank those of you who have added either my story or my pen name to your "favorites" list. These actions are what inspire me to continue on with this story. Keep up the amazing work guys.  
**


	18. The Fight and Comdrites

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well, here I am, back again and a lot sooner than the last time. Well, homecoming was a blast for me since we won the game, my class float got first place, and me and the rest of the poms squad looked fabulous in our new outfits! Then there's the homecoming dance that was also amazing...anyways. Enough about my personal life. It's time to update this story.**

**Last time, Molly and Kira stumbled upon a Green Dino Gem. What's gonna happen now? Well, let me do the disclaimer so you can read and find out.**

**Author's Note: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!  
**

* * *

**_"The Fight and the Comdrites"_**

Kira holds the green necklace up in the air to make sure that her eyes aren't deceiving her. She nods as she finishes examining it again.

"Kira?" Molly calls out to her. "Is it really a Dino Gem?"

"I'm almost **positive**." Kira says as she squeezes the gem in her hand. "It looks exactly like my Dino Gem. It's just that...I'm confused."

"About what?"

"I don't understand how this is even possible. To my knowledge, there are only five Dino Gems. So, how is it that this gem is here right now? It's so...random."

"Who knows? Hey, maybe it's some sort of sign?"

"A sign of what Molly?"

"Maybe it was destined for me to find this gem. It could be a sign that I'm supposed to be a Power Ranger too!"

"Molly, it's not that simple. I mean, sure. This gem does look like those that I and the others posses, but we can't be entirely sure that this really is a Dino Gem."

"Well, how can I find out? Is there a way I can test it to see if it works? Can I use it to morph?"

Kira shakes her head. "Morphing wouldn't be possible."

"Why not? Are you doubting that I could?"

"It's not that Molly. It's just that you don't have a Dino Morpher."

"Oh...and I take it that I need one to morph?"

"Exactly." Kira says as she pulls up her sleeve to show her her Dino Morpher.

"Well," Molly says, scratching her chin in thought, "is there something else I can do to see if this gem is real?"

"Hmm..." Kira ponders the question. Suddenly, it hits her. "I got it!"

"What?"

"Well, when you have a Dino Gem, you're given special abilities."

"Like...?"

"Well, my Dino Gem allows me to unleash an ear-piercing scream like a pterodactyl. Ethan's gem gives him super tough dino skin that can block just about any attack. Conner's gem gives him super speed, Doctor O can become invisible, and Trent's works as a camouflage."

"So, I need to find out if I'll gain a super ability from ths thing?"

"Precisely. If you do, then I'll rule this gem as real."

"Alright then. Let me see the gem."

Kira tosses the Dino Gem to Molly, who catches it with ease. "So, what do I need to do? How do I unleash the gem's power?"

"Well, I'm usually in battle when I use my gem's power. The gem feels the need to protect me. I always think of it as a part of me and if I concentrate real hard, the gem's power over comes me and I can use its power as my own."

"...Come again?"

Kira sighs. "Close your eyes and relax."

Molly takes a deep breath through her nose and releases it through her mouth as her eyelids slide closed.

"Now," Kira instructs, "imagine that there's a group of people being attacked by a group of...putties. They're destroying everything within their path. Now, what do you want to do?"

"Run away." Molly says as she opens her eyes.

"Are you **kidding **me?" Kira says as she folds her arms across her chest. "You're the child of frickin Tommy Oliver and you're telling me that you'd **run away**? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. It's just that it's what I'd do."

"Well, Power Rangers don't have the opportunity to run away when there's danger. It's our sworn duty to protect the innocent from evil and harm. We would **never **allow anything to happen to **anyone **no matter how terrified or scared we get. Now, close your eyes and we'll try a different scenario."

"Alright. Geez."

Molly nods as she allows her eyelids to slide closed. She takes a deep breath as Kira creates the next mental picture.

"Now," Kira says, growing serious again. "you're in the park and the putties have both of your parents."

Molly clenches her teeth tightly as she starts to paint a mental picture of Kira's scenario. She sees an enormous group of putties jumping around wildly as they're waving their arms about. Kimberly and Tommy are tied to a tree being guarded by another group of putties.

"Now," Kira continues, "you see that Conner, Ethan, and I have fallen. We've demorphed and we're being over run by the putties."

Molly adds her three friends to her mental picture and starts to feel fury building up in her chest.

"Next," Kira says, "Trent runs from behind you and tries to save you from the next onslaught of putties. He's taken down instantly. Everyone's been defeated and you're their only chance of survival. What do you do?"

Molly's eyes shoot open as she growls angrily. She dashes forward and slams her fist into the nearest tree. The tree trembles for a moment before falling to the ground, making the area shake.

Kira gasps as both of her hands fly to her mouth. "Oh my..." she whispers.

Molly does her best to keep her breathing under control as she stares in shock at what she's done. "How did I-"

"Whoa." Kira interrupts. "That's definitely a Dino Gem. Super strength must be its special ability. Wicked cool."

Molly opens her hand and looks at the green gem. "Well, well, well. As it turns out, I **am **destined to be a Power Ranger."

"Hey now, not so fast. You still don't have a Dino Morpher, so don't get your hopes up so high just...yet..."

"What is it?" Molly asks as she turns to her friend.

Kirra limps over to the bush where Molly found the gem and crouches down.

"Is something wrong Kira?" Molly asks worriedly.

Kira pushes the bush's leaves aside and gasps at what she sees.

"Kira?"

"I don't believe this."

"What?"

"This makes no sense!"

"What doesn't?" Molly asks as she walks over to her.

Kira pushes herself up and stands to show Molly what she's found.

"Oh my God." Molly says. "Is that?"

"Oh yeah."

"Whoa..."

**Northern Mountains**

"Oh my God…" Tommy says with a shaky breath as he runs a hand through his black spikes. "Rita? This **can't **be happening. I've gotta get a hold of Andros. Wait...what about Kimberly and the others? Damn it! Why is this happening?"

"Why is what happening?" a chilling, female voice comes.

Tommy's invisibility wears off as he turns around to face the source of the voice. Elsa is standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Elsa?" he says surprisedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. It's none of your business as to why I'm here."

"Same goes for you." Tommy says. "This barrier shouldn't concern you."

"The barrier's not what I'm worried about Tommy. It's Rita Repulsa, the villain inside the barrier."

"Why are you concerned with Rita? She's as evil and as nasty as they come. She's even worse than you."

"How flattering."

The two of them glare at each other. "Seriously Elsa. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check this thing out. Actually, Mesogog's ordered me to check it out."

"Why? Is he scared?"

Elsa laughs. "Scared? You wish. He just wants to make sure that Rita isn't going to be a threat to him."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Hmm..."

The two of them glare at each other for another moment before Elsa turns to leave. "Tah tah Tommy. I'm needed back at home base."

"Whatever."

Elsa smiles wickedly before disappearing through an invisi-portal. After her departure, Tommy's communicator goes off. He looks around to ensure that the reporter he'd spotted earlier is gone. Once he spies no one, he holds it to his mouth.

"This is Tommy." he says.

"Doctor O!" Conner's voice comes.

"Conner? What's going on?"

"Ethan, Trent, and I are under attack in the woods."

"What?"

"Does the name Goldar mean anything to you?"

"Goldar?" Mental flashes of past battles between him and the golden gorilla begin to play through his mind. "He's alive?"

"Really Doctor O?" Conner says in disbelief. "It should be no surprise to you. All of your other "old friends" seem to be turning up alive lately. It shouldn't be a surprise that he's alive."

"I'll be there as soon as I can guys. Just hang on."

"We've been hanging on for a while Doctor O. Right now, we're clinging."

"On my way."

Tommy pulls his communicator away from his face and pulls up his sleeve to reveal is Dino Morpher. "Dino Thunder! Power up! Hah!"

**Woods**

"Give it up Power Rangers." Goldar shouts as he flings Ethan into a tree. "You'll never be able to defeat me."

"Oh yeah?" Conner shouts. "We'll see about that. Hah!"

Conner grips his Tyranno Staff tightly as he charges Goldar. Goldar blocks the Red Ranger's swings with ease as he uses his sword to protect himself.

"It this the best you can do? You're a sad, pathetic excuse for a ranger."

"Oh, you did **not **just say that!" Conner shouts as he pulls his staff away.

"I **believe **I just did." Goldar laughs.

"That does it Goldar. Super Dino Mode!"

Conner clenches his fists as he feels his power rise to its next level. His suit undergoes a brief transformation as the white spikes of his suit become three-dimensional and jab out of the sides of his suit.

"All right you big smelly ape." he says as he crouches into a battle stance. "Let's see how you like this."

"Ooh." Goldar teases. "So you've added a few spikes to your costume? Really cute Red Ranger, but I doubt it's gonna help you any."

Conner growls as he runs towards Goldar. He begins swinging aimlessly at the ape, blinded by his rage as Goldar laughs with amusement.

While Conner's battling things out with Goldar, Ethan and Trent are busy getting their butts kicked by Goldar's swarm of Tangas.

"There's too many of them!" Ethan shouts to Trent.

"We need help Conner!" Trent shouts to their friend."

"Kind of busy right now!" Conner says through gritted teeth as Goldar knees him in the stomach.

"Damn it Ethan." Trent curses. "We won't be able to hold out much longer."

"I know." Ethan agrees. "Without Doctor O and Kira, our strength is lower."

"Then let's bring it up higher." Tommy's voice comes.

"Doctor O!" Ethan exclaims as the Black Dino Ranger runs towards them.

"Hey guys." Tommy says. "How ya holding up?"

"Uh..." the two of them say as they look at each other.

"Don't worry about it guys." Tommy laughs. "I've dealt with these tengas **plenty **of times. I can take them. Come on Tengas! Come get some!"

Four of the tengas that had previously been attacking Ethan and Trent rush towards the newly arrived Black Ranger. Tommy smiles beneath his helmet and charges at the crazed birds. Tommy moves quickly, getting a few punches and kicks in on the birds."

"Go Doctor O!" Ethan cheers.

"Hey!" Tommy scolds. "Don't just stand there! Get your lazy butts up and help me out!"

"Right." Trent says, jumping to his feet. "Sorry.

"What's this?" Goldar says as he kicks Conner to the ground again. "Another Power Ranger? Aw, and it's a Black Ranger. One of my favorite colors. It brings out the red in my eyes."

He cackles as Tommy turns around. "Well," he says, "if it isn't my good old buddy Goldar."

"Old buddy?"

"Yeah. We're real good friends aren't we pal?"

Goldar stares at the Black Ranger. "You know, your voice sounds really familiar? Have we met?"

"We sure have." Tommy says as he walks closer. "Although, the last time we met, I was wearing white."

"Ah, so it's you Tommy."

"That's right Goldar. It's me, and I'm prepared to take you down just like I've done countless times before."

"Well then," Goldar says with a look of amusement, "let's see what you've got. Bring it on Tommy!"

"With pleasure. Hiya!" Tommy charges towards Goldar and lands a punch in the center of his face. Goldar stumbles back in surprise as he tries to regain his composure. Tommy isn't through with him though. He lowers his arm and brings his fist in contact with the gorilla's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He then drops into a sweep kick and knocks Goldar onto his back.

"Had enough Goldar?" Tommy asks with an evident smirk in his voice.

"Not quite Tommy. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Goldar sends Tommy flying backwards as she kicks him in his gut with the heel of his foot. Tommy cries out in pain as he tries to steady himself. Goldar takes his sword in his hand and smiles viciously at the Black Ranger as an orange aura appears around it. He laughs wickedly as he prepares for his next attack.

"What's going on?" Tommy asks as he backs up.

"You're about to find out first hand what this is." Goldar laughs maniacally.

Just as he prepares to fire the attack at Tommy, he's knocked to the ground by a loud, ear-piercing scream.

"What's that sound!" Goldar shouts as he covers his ears.

Tommy turns and spies a morphed Kira walking from behind one of the trees.

"**Another **Power Ranger?" Golder groans.

"Kira?" Conner shouts from where he's lying on the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass." she says.

"What about your ankle?"

"It's fine. Now, do you want my help or not?"

"Oh," Goldar groans as he uncovers his ears, "he's gonna need all the help he can get."

"Really?" Kira giggles as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Why are you laughing?" Goldar demands.

"Because, he's not the one that's gonna need help. **You **are."

"What?"

"Now!" Kira shouts as she looks back towards the trees. A flash of green emerges from the trees and slams into Goldar. He cries out in pain as his body goes air-born and slams into a giant pine tree.

"What was that?" Tommy asks as he drops his defense.

Kira runs into the middle of the clearing and takes her defensive position as the green flash stops beside her and takes its position. Tommy and the other three teens gasp at the sight before them.

"I don't believe it." Ethan says.

"It's a-" Trent stutters.

"Green Power Ranger." Tommy finishes as his mouth falls open.

**Unknown**

Karone sighs heavily as she pulls her knees to her chest. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that Ecliptor has kidnapped her to prevent Darkonda from kidnapping her. How she wishes that this is all just a bad dream. Any minute now, she's gonna wake up and find herself lying within Zhane's loving embrace in their king-sized bed. Unfortunately, this is all really happening and there's no stopping it.

"Zhane..." she whispers her beloved's name as she's over come with an immense amount of loneliness.

"Astronema?" Ecliptor's voice comes as he appears in the doorway. Karone shoots him a glare at the sound of her long forgotten name. "I mean...Karone." he corrects himself.

Karone sighs as she stares at the bowl in Ecliptor's hands. There's steam emerging from the top of the bowl.

"I thought you might be hungry." Ecliptor says as he steps further into the room. "I witched up a batch of Comet Rat Stew with extra tails, just the way you like it."

"Thanks Ecliptor." Karone says, forcing a smile. "That was sweet of you, but I'm not hungry. Besides, I gave up all of the old, disgusting things I used to eat. I eat like a human being now."

"Oh. I see. I'll just set this bowl here, just in case."

Karone wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Thanks...I guess."

Ecliptor stares at her briefly before turning to leave.

"Wait Ecliptor." she calls out to him.

"Is something the matter princess?"

"Well, yeah. I want to know what's going on. You know...besides the fact that Darkonda wants to change me back into Astronema. So, why does he want to change me back? Who's the mastermind behind everything that's been happening?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do Ecliptor. You know all about the random barriers that have appeared on the earth containing all of the Power Rangers past beaten enemies. Isn't that right Ecliptor?"

"Oh my princess...if only I could tell you."

"Just tell me Ecliptor. You can trust me. I just want answers. Don't you think I deserve them? I was brought here against my will, taken away from my job, my home, my brother, my son, and my husband. Damn it, I just want answers."

Ecliptor stares at Karone with a straight face. "Karone."

"Ecliptor, please. I want to know what's going on. I hate being left in the dark. You know that better than anyone else."

He sighs in defeat as he takes a seat on the floor beside her. "If I tell you...part of what's happening, do you promise not to ask me anymore?"

"Cross my heart. Now tell me what's going on."

"Very well then my princess." he says with a nod. "I can't tell you who the mastermind is behind this whole ordeal, but I can tell you what their plans are."

"Okay, but can I ask you something else first?"

"Sure."

"Do I know who the head macho is?"

"No, you do not."

"Okay. Continue then."

"Right. Well, we call him the Master. He's extremely powerful. If you were to hear his true name, you would cower in fear. He's pure evil. Now, the Master has several different henchmen working for him. They're actually a little army of witches."

"Witches? Kind of like...I used to be?"

"Actually, a **lot **like you used to...I mean... **Astronema** used to be. There are five of them that serve him but in actuality, there are supposed to be six."

"What?"

"The witches are known as Comdrites. Each witch is very dangerous and evil with looks way beyond beauty. Each witch has their own set of magic that's a specific color. The color of their magic matches the color of their hair."

"Ooh. Cool. So...tell me more about these...Comdrites."

"Well, as I mentioned earlier, there are currently five. There's Kitana, the blue beauty who can control water. Then you have Nebia, the green haired beauty who can control all plant life. There's Luna with yellow hair and she has the power of light and electricity on her side. There's Inferna, the orange haired beauty who controls air, and then there's the deadliest of them all, Hellina. Her hair is a dark, fiery red and she has the power of heat and fire."

"Ecliptor?" Karone says nervously. "When I was Astronema...for a while I had purple hair and purple magic. Was I-"

"Yes." he finishes her sentence. "You, and by you I mean Astronema, were being trained to become the sixth and second most powerful Comdrite."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Karone demands as she stands to her feet. "I could've handled it!"

"My princess...I didn't want you to be a Comdrite. Being a Comdrite means you serve under the Master's rule. I didn't tell you so you could be free to make your own decisions in spite of how drastic and unbelievable they were. The Master would've used you to do his biding. You hated listening to Dark Specter when he was alive. Imagine serving someone worse than Dark Specter with the power to destroy you in an instant."

Karone thinks everything over until another question comes to mind. "So...if I had become a full-blown Comdrite...what would my powers have been like? I mean, my powers were already strong. I know that I was to be the purple witch and that my powers rank second compared to the rest. So, what exactly were my full powers supposed to be like?"

"You, my dear princess, had dark magic. You can raise creatures, spirits, and shadows with your spells. If you can remember, I taught you a few spells."

"That's right. I remember now. Some of those were...pretty scary."

"That's because your powers cause terror in the hearts of many. Hellina, who's powers rank first, has nothing but the power to kill mercilessly."

"I see. So, that's why Darkonda wanted to kidnap me?"

"Yes. He was going to change you into Astronema to present you to the Master. If that were to happen, you would join forces with the other Comdrites to help him with his master plan."

"Which is...?"

"The Master is resurrecting all of the Power Rangers enemies to create an evil alliance to help conquer the galaxy."

"But...that's insane! Why would he do something like that? Can't he just stick to taking over the world like everyone else?"

"No. He wants everything to belong to him or it will be completely destroyed. He's very dark and hateful. Not to mention, scary."

"Scary? You're actually afraid of him?"

"I have every reason to be."

"Ecliptor," Karone says as she crouches down and takes his hands in hers, we have to think of something we can do."

"There's nothing we can do."

Karone stares at him in disbelief. Suddenly, an idea hits her. "Actually, we can't do anything alone, but I know just the people who'll be able to help."

Ecliptor stares at her, awaiting an answer.

"The Power Rangers will defend the earth." she states matter-of-factly. "They're the its only hope."

"The Power Rangers are no match for him. They'll be defeated."

"Don't be so sure about that. The Power Rangers have managed to get out of tight situations before. They may just surprise you."

"Karone-"

"Come on." she cuts him off as she pulls him onto his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"To figure out a plan. Now, let's go."

**Reefside: Forest**

"Who is that?" Conner asks as Tommy helps him to his feet.

"I'm not sure." Ethan says as he and Trent join the two of them. "Whoever it is, they're friendly. Kira wouldn't be with them if they weren't."

"I agree." Conner nods.

Goldar growls as he pushes the debris from the damaged trees away from him. "How dare you." he grunts. "I'm going to rip your head from your shoulders!"

"I'd love to see you try." Kira smirks.

"Kira, watch it." Conner warns her. "He's stronger than he looks."

"Yeah, sure he is." she say sarcastically. "This golden monkey doesn't scare me one bit Conner. We can handle him. Ready?"

Kira turns to the Green Ranger who nods in response.

"Let's go get him." Kira commands. "Hah!"

Kira and the Green Ranger charge towards Goldar and begin attacking with everything they've got. Kira slashes his armor with her Pteara Grips as she tries to damage the armor while the Green Ranger attacks with two dagger-like weapons in every place that Kira's sliced. They're trying to penetrate his armor. Goldar growls angrily with each blow his armor takes.

The Green Ranger growls as they grow tired of the stabbing game and kicks Goldar in his chest. Thunder erupts in the surrounding area at the contact as Goldar is sent flying into another set of trees. Goldar stays down for two minutes before weakly getting to his feet and coughing.

"You may have won this time Power Rangers," he says through gritted teeth, "but next time, I won't go so easy on you."

Goldar and the remaining Tengas disappear from the clearing as Tommy and the three male teens rush over to Kira and the Green Ranger.

"Power Down!" the guys all shout. Kira nods as she copies the gesture.

"Kira!" Conner exclaims as he crushes her in a bear hug. "Thank God you're alright!"

"Whoa, easy there tiger." she giggles. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? What about your ankle?"

"It's just a little sore Conner. Nothing to worry about."

"Who are you?" Trent says to the Green Ranger as everyone turns their attention to the still morphed ranger.

"Yeah." Ethan says. "I've been dying to know as well."

Tommy nods in agreement. The Green Ranger turns their head towards Kira who nods encouragingly.

"Go ahead. You can show them." she says with a smile.

"Power Down." the Green Ranger says as they demorph.

They guys all gasp at the identity of the Green Ranger.

"Molly?" Tommy chokes out in disbelief.

**Park**

Kimberly sighs as she glances at her watch for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. 'Where did they all run off to?' she thinks to herself.

"Kim?" Jason calls out to her, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You've been kind of quiet."

"I'm fine Jase. I'm just wondering where Molly and her friends ran off to."

"Do you know where they went Samara?" Trini asks her daughter.

Samara shrugs. "I dunno. Trent and Molly took off into the woods an hour ago to go for a walk. Next thing I know, Molly came running out of the woods. She said something to the other three and they all rushed back into the woods."

"What if Trent got hurt or something?" Kimberly asks worriedly.

"I doubt it." Samara says. "They probably just went on a little adventure."

"Why didn't you ask to go with them?" Trini asks.

"I didn't want to go mom. I'd rather sit here with you guys."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Really mom, I'm fine. Molly's made some new friends and she'd rather be hanging out with them. Isn't it obvious?"

"Samara," Kimberly says, placing a hand on her knee, "that isn't true. Molly hasn't stopped talking about you since we moved here. She's missed you a lot."

"She has a funny way of showing it."

"Say, why don't I take you two to the mall tomorrow? I'll drop you guys off and you can spend the entire day together alone, just like you did back in Angel Grove. What do you say?"

"Well, I guess that sounds cool."

"Great."

"Hey guys!" Katherine exclaims with a smile. "Billy and his wife are at the airport."

"Really?" Adam asks. "That's great."

"They need someone to pick them up and the only people with a car are Kimberly, Tommy, and Adam."

"I'll go pick them dup." Adam says.

"Great." Katherine smiles. "I'll let them know."

"Well," Kimberly smiles, "the gang's almost all here."

"Yeah." Jason agrees. "Now all we need is Zack and we can **really **get this party started!"

Everyone nods in agreement.

**Phoenix, AZ**

"Shoot." Ashley says as she closes the lid to her phone.

"You still can't get a hold of him?" Andros calls from their computer room.

"No. I just don't understand this Andros. Did he get his number changed?"

"That's a possibility honey. I mean, it's been years since we've heard from him. That seems like the only logical explanation."

Ashley sighs as she hits the talk button again. "I have this terrible feeling that something bad happened to Carlos."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just the nerves talking. Everything that's been happening lately has got me on edge."

"Yeah, me too."

The doorbell rings, pausing their search for Carlos. Andros stands to his feet and heads for the door. Zhane is standing on the front porch with a strange look on his face.

"Is something wrong Zhane?" he asks.

"Andros, TJ and Cassie just called me. Divatox's barrier is gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"It's gone Andros. It's disappeared, it's vanished, it's taken a hike. **That's **what I mean."

"But how? I don't understand."

"This is a bad sign." Zhane says. "What if she's escaped?"

Andros sighs as he looks down at the floor. "If Divatox is no longer inside her barrier, she's probably off somewhere cooking up something evil. We need to fly TJ and Cassie in so we can all deal with this together."

"Right. I'll call them now."

Andros nods as Zhane pulls out his phone and walks down the hall.

"Hey Carlos." Ashley says into the receiver. "Listen, you need to call me as soon as you get this message okay? Something terrible has happened and you need to be filled in because it affects you. Call me. Bye."

Ashley hits the end call button as she runs her fingers through her hair. "Where are you Carlos?" she wonders.

**Reefside: Forest**

"**You're **the Green Ranger?" Tommy shouts in disbelief.

Molly nods as she holds her morhper up high for everyone to see. "Looks like it." she smiles.

"But how?"

"It's a long story Doctor O." Kira says. "Point is, Molly is now a Power Ranger and she's **amazing**!"

"But I don't understand." Tommy says. "Hayley and I weren't alerted that another Dino Gem was in the area. To our knowledge, we have them all already."

"Dad, calm down." Molly says placing her hand on his shoulders. "I found this gem and I'm able to use it to morph. I'm just fine, so there's obviously nothing to worry about."

"I dunno Molly. This all seems a little...odd to me."

"Guys," Conner cuts in, "I think we should head back to the picnic. Everyone's probably starting to wonder where we've gone.

"Conner's rights." Ethan agrees. "We have been back here for a long time."

"Let's go then." Molly suggests. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Trent jokes as he grabs hold of her hand. "Oh yeah! Molly, welcome to team Dino Thunder."

"Thanks." she smiles as they head back up the trail.

Tommy stops in his tracks and curses under his breath.

"Something wrong Doctor O?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah." Kira says as Conner wraps an arm around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"No." he says. "I'm far from okay. As a matter of fact, I forgot to tell you about what I found at the barrier site."

"Wait a minute." Molly says as she and Trent stop walking. "What is this barrier that everyone keeps talking about?"

"We'll explain on our way back to the picnic." Trent reassures her.

"Who's inside it?" Kira asks.

"Rita Repulsa."

"What?" Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent gasp.

"You can't be serious!" Ethan says.

"I would **never **lie about anything that has to do with Rita or Zedd. I know that it was her inside of that barrier, and to make matters worse, Elsa showed up."

"Really?" Conner says. "That's strange. We haven't seen or heard from Elsa, Mesogog, or any of his other goons in about two weeks now. Why is it that they're now starting to show up?"

"I think they're scared of what's happening. When I talked to Elsa, she simply said that she was sent, by Mesogog, to see if the occupant of the barrier posed as a threat to him. I think that Mesogog is worried about what's happening."

"Really?" Conner asks.

Tommy nods. Suddenly, Molly cell phone rings.

"Hello?" she says into the receiver. "Oh. Hi mom. No. Yeah. I'm in the woods with dad, Ethan, Conner, Trent and Kira. No. We're all right. Oh. Really? Yeah. Yeah. Okay then. Be right there. Yeah. Okay. Mhmm…Bye."

Molly hangs up her phone and slides it back into her pocket.

"What did your mother want?" Tommy asks.

"She says that Billy and his wife Susan just arrived. She also said that they're all worried sick about us. Perhaps it's time that we all head back to the picnic?"

"Yeah." Tommy nods. "I agree. And…I guess I'll wait for everyone to get here before I reveal what's been going on."

"All right." Conner says. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Let's head back. Oh! Kira, would you like for me to carry you?"

"Conner…" Kira says folding her arms across her chest as she raises her right eyebrow. "I'm fine. I can walk."

"I just want to be sure." Conner smiles.

"Yeah right." Ethan says. "You probably just want to carry her so you can squeeze her ass the entire walk back."

Conner pretends to be hurt as he places his right hand over his heart and gasps. "Why Ethan! How dare you accuse me of such a thing?"

Everyone laughs at Conner's crazy act.

"No." Kira says. "I think I can settle for the simple act of holding hands."

"All right then." He says taking her hand into his own. "I guess I can settle for that too."

Everyone begins to walk back up the trail towards the picnic area. Conner and the others began to fill Molly in about Mesagog and about the huge barrier conflict while Tommy's mind tried to wrap around the fact that his daughter is now the Green Dino Ranger.

'This doesn't make any sense. I mean… I did plenty of research and I've gone on enough expeditions to know that there aren't any more Dino Gems! So, how is it that Molly suddenly turned up with one **AND **she has a Dino Morpher! Something's going on here. And I don't like it. Not one bit…"

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Well guys; the next chapter is up and running and it took less time than before. Aren't you excited? Lol**

**So, what's going to happen next? Will Tommy finally tell everyone what's been happening with the barriers? Will Ashley be able to find Carlos? Where has Divatox run off to? Will Trent and Molly EVER confess their feelings for each other? Well, there's only one way to figure that out… REVIEW OR SO HELP ME GOD, YOU WIL SERIOUSLY REGRET IT! Lol :D**

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**sabina21**

**RKF22**

**Ghostwriter**

**MaxKnight1010101**

**Razmend**

**Kellybird( Your review cracked me up! I loved it! And I loved the fact that it was long! Lol)**

**andyg2525**

**Vodams**

**hawaii50girl**

**hewhoreaps( You just might be right about another argument coming into play!)**

**ShikamaruNaraChunin(Yes, I did like you're idea! ****)**

**writingnut2010**

**ClassicTVfan (Thanks! I am enjoying my year! And thank you for adding me to your youtube! ****)**

**Mafanatic**

**Valepinkcrane(Thank you! ****)**

**brankel1**

**Jeremy Shane**

**YellowPrincess(Glad you like my TrentxMolly Pairing! ****)**

**sinsrfun10**

**NightWatcher666(You never know what to expect with my fics!)**

**OTH02**

* * *

**Author's Note:Thanks you guys so much for ALL of your wonderful reviews and for adding me to your favorite author's list (Or your youtube account! Lol) it means SO much to me! :D**


	19. A Little Encouragement

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm finally back with the next chapter. Hopefully you aren't too mad, since I promised to update on Saturday. For all of you who have a job and you're going to school, you'll understand what I mean when I say "I'm tired and busy" lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of the series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot to this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"A Little Encouragement"****  
**_

Kimberly taps her foot nervously against the concrete pavement beneath her feet as her eyes remain fixated on the trees in the distance. "Where are they?" she sighs in worry.

It's been half-an-hour since Molly and the rest of the teens had disappeared into the woods and needless to say, Kimberly's worried.

A few more minutes go by as she still remains focused on the trees. Suddenly, Tommy emerges from the woods with Molly and the other Dino Thunder Rangers in tow.

Kimberly smiles with relief as she stands to her feet. "There you are." she calls out to them.

Jason and the others look up and spy Tommy walking up the hill with his students. "Tommy?" he laughs. "Where the heck have you been man? You're missing out on all the fun."

"Well, I'm back now." Tommy smiles at him. "So, let's get this party started."

Jason smiles as Billy and a beautiful blonde with icy-blue eyes stand from one of the tables.

"No way!" Tommy exclaims, his face lighting up. "Billy, is that you?""

"Yeah, it's me." Billy smiles. "It's great to see you again Tommy."

Tommy approaches the former Blue Ranger and grasps his hand in a firm handshake. "It's so good to see you Billy. You look great."

"Thanks Tommy. You look...pretty well kept yourself."

Everyone laughs as the two of them release hands.

"So Billy?" Tommy says looking at the beautiful woman beside him. "Who's this lovely woman you've brought with you?"

"Hello." the woman says courteously. "I'm Susan, Billy's wife."

"Tommy Oliver. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Susan nods as she wraps her hand in Billy's.

"Alright guys." Adam shouts. "Let's get this party started."

Tanta hits the play button on her cordless stereo and the beats to a Metro Station song fill the surrounding area. Jason takes the time to toss a few burgers on the grill and begins working his magic as everyone else begins socializing.

Kimberly spies Molly talking to Trent and she walks over to the young brunette. "Sweetheart," she says, grabbing Molly's attention, "can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure."

Kimberly and Molly walk away from the others and stop just at the bottom of the hill.

"What's going on mom?" Molly asks as she folds her arms over her chest. "We're missing out on the party."

"Molly, you haven't spent any time with Samara since she got here. You've been spending it with Kira, Trent, and the other two. She feels really left out."

"What do you mean I haven't spent time with her? Mom, I just spoke to her a little while ago."

"Why didn't you invite her to walk the trails with you and the rest of your friends?"

"Look mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset Samara. There was...an issue in the woods and the others and I needed to take care of it."

Kimberly raises an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean there was an issue in the woods?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, let's just enjoy the rest of this get together."

"Right. I shouldn't spoil the partying mood by going into mom mode."

"Right, you shouldn't."

The two of them giggle as they begin making their way up the hill. Halfway up, the spy Tommy walking down with his phone up to his ear. Kimberly stops walking for a minute before leaving Molly to go to Tommy. Tommy was hitting the end call button when Kimberly arrived.

"Hey there." she smiles.

"Hey yourself." he says with an identical grin. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was getting ready to ask you the same question. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just talking to Hayley."

"Who?"

"Hayley. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh." Kimberly says as she feels her heart ache slightly.

"I invited her out here so she could meet everyone. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not Tommy. Why do you have to ask?"

"I was just making sure it wouldn't be uncomfortable for you or anyone else."

Kimberly nods understandingly as Tommy heads back up the hill. She remains in the same spot she'd been in as her eyes follow him up the hill.

"Why'd he invite her?" she whispers. "This is a Ranger reunion."

"Kimberly!" Trini shouts from the top of the hill. "Why are you standing down there by yourself? Get up here and have some fun with the rest of us!"

Kimberly giggles as she jogs up the hill. "Coming!"

**Phoenix, Arizona: Zhane's House**

Andros's eyes are busy scanning over the computer's monitor as he reads over the information being displayed.

"Hey." Zhane says as he walks into the room.

"Hey yourself." Andros says with a yawn as he pulls his eyes from the screen and focuses on his friend. "Where've you been? I'm dying of boredom in here."

"I had to get Mason from soccer practice and then I drove him to Dairy Queen. I had to find a way to soften him up so I could tell him about Karone."

"What? How could you just be telling him Zhane?"

"How do you explain to a ten year old that their mother's missing? It killed me Andros. He was crying and screaming demanding an answer for why I wasn't there to save her. I couldn't say anything to calm him down. When we pulled into the driveway, he jumped out the car and stormed up to his room. I don't know what to do."

Andros smiles encouragingly. "I do. Where's Ashley?"

"Watering Karone's flowerbed out back. Why?"

"Ask her to talk to Mason. She really has a way with words. She'll make everything better. I promise."

Zhane sighs. "I'll go ask her." he concludes as he exits the room.

As soon as his bleach-blonde friend leaves, Andros turns back to the computer. "Alright Divatox. Come out, come out wherever you are..."

Ashley was busy humming a little tune to herself as she soaked Karone's lilies with water. She sighs as she wipes the sweat from her forehead. She looks up when the patio door slams shut.

"Ash?" Zhane calls out to her as he begins looking around the yard.

Ashley looks up and spies Zhane looking around from atop the deck. "Hey." she smiles. "Any luck finding Divatox?"

Zhane shakes his head as he walks down the steps and over to where she's watering the plants. "None. What about you? Any luck getting a hold of Carlos?"

"Nada." she sighs. "So, is there something else you needed or did you come out here to watch me water plants?"

"Actually, I'm out here to ask for a favor."

"What is it?"

Zhane rubs the back of his head. "Well, I just got through telling Mason what happened to Karone. Needless to say, he isn't too happy with me. I'm no good at comforting the boy. That's his mother's job, and since she isn't here, I was hoping you could-"

"Zhane? Would you like me to speak with my nephew?"

Zhane smiles as Ashley sets the hose on the ground. "I would love that Ashley."

"Okay, I'll talk to the boy, but you have to finish watering these plants."

"But I'm helping Andros locate Divatox."

"He'll manage on his own. Now water."

Zhane laughs as Ashley starts heading towards the patio. "Hey Ashley?" he says. "Thanks."

Ashley smiles as she continues walking. "No problem Zhane."

**Mason's Room**

Mason, Karone and Zhane's brightly blonde ten-year-old son, is sitting in the middle of his bedroom floor with his knees pulled to his chest. His eyes are resting on a picture of his mother on the floor in front of him as tears roll down his cheeks. He's so angry over what's happened and he's even angrier with his father for waiting so long to tell him.

A few minutes go by before a knock sounds at his door. "Who is it?" he says as he wipes the tears from his face.

"It's Aunt Ashley." Ashley says from the other side of the door.

"Come in. It's unlocked."

Ashley pushes the door open slowly and pokes her head through. She smiles sadly when she spies the boy in the middle of the floor. "Hey kiddo, you okay?"

Mason sniffles as he shakes his head. "No."

"I take it you're upset about your mom, huh?"

"You knew too?" he asks as he turns to face her.

"I did Mason but I had no idea that your dad hadn't told you yet."

"Well, he didn't and I have no idea why. She's my mom. Don't I have the right to know when something bad's happened to her?"

"You do have that right Mason."

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

Ashley sighs as she walks into the room and sits beside the boy. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him close to her. "He didn't know how to." she tries to explain. "Your father wasn't around when your mom went missing. She never came home from work and he thought she'd already left when he woke up the next morning. When her job called, they said they'd found her car in the parking lot and that she'd never came into work. Your dad was devastated. He loves your mom very much."

"So? I love her too. She's my mom."

"I know you do Mason."

"I wish I knew where she was. I want to know that she's okay."

"Everyone wants to know what happened to her. And you know what? We're doing everything we can to find her."

"What about me? Can't I help?"

"Of course you can." Ashley smiles as she ruffles the boy's hair. "No one ever said you couldn't."

"Okay. So, what can I do?"

"As of right now, you can put on a brave face and stay strong for your mom. When we find her, I know she'll be glad to know how strong and brave you were during this whole fiasco. So, what do you say? Can you do that for me?"

Mason nods as a small smile forms. "Yeah."

Ashley giggles as she hugs Mason. Eventually, he laughs too.

"I love you Aunt Ashley." he grins up at her.

Ashley kisses the boys forehead. "Love you too kiddo."

"Ashley!" Andros's voice comes from outside the door. "Get down here, quick!"

Ashley looks down at Mason and releases the boy to stand to her feat. "I've gotta go, but I'll be back. Why don't you clean up in here? Your room's a mess."

Mason laughs as Ashley takes off.

**Lab**

"What's going on?" Ashley asks worriedly as she rushes into the lab. "Did you find Divatox?"

"No," Andros says with a straight face, "we found Carlos."

"Really? That's great news! So...where is he?"

"Ash..." Zhane says as he bites his bottom lip. "Carlos is in prison."

"He's **where?**" Ashley shouts as her hands go to her head.

"Carlos is in prison." Andros repeats. "He's was sentenced to thirty years in prison about seven years ago for being involved in a drug scandal."

"How is that even possible? Carlos has never been the type to-"

"I know."

"So, what now?" Zhane asks. "Carlos obviously can't help us if he's locked up."

"I know." Andros sighs. "I still think he has the right to know though. Incarcerated or not, he's still a former Power Ranger and he deserves to know what's going on."

"You do have a point." Zhane agrees. "So, where's he being held again?"

"Texas."

**Reefside Park**

"Over here Conner!" Ethan shouts as he flails his arms about.

"Are you sure you can catch this Ethan?" Conner asks with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure."

"Alright then. Here it comes."

Conner throws the frisbee across the field and sends it gliding towards Ethan. Just as the Blue Ranger prepares to jump up and catch the disc, Molly jumps in front of him and slaps it down to the ground.

"Yes!" Kira cheers from the sidelines as she pumps her fists in the air. "Go Molly!"

"Come get some!" Molly says with a goofy look on her face as she raises a fist towards Conner.

"Oh, you did **not **just do that." Conner says pointing at her.

"That does it. I'm done taking it easy on you girls."

"Bring it on!"

Samara jogs over to Molly and gives her a high five. "Way to go girl." she smiles.

"Thanks Mara. Now, let's see...what was the score again? Oh Kira!"

Kira giggles. "The score is eleven to six. The girls are totally beating the guys."

"Whatever." Conner smiles. "They won't be in the lead for long. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"That's right." Trent says as he appears behind Conner. "You're going down girls."

"Alright." Kira says cutting the gloating session short. "Girls get the frisbee."

Samara picks the disc up from the ground as she tosses it towards Molly.

"Look at them." Trini smiles. "They're having so much fun."

"They sure are." Kimberly nods. "I'm just glad they're including Samara."

"Me too. So Kim? What were you and Tommy talking about earlier?"

Kimberly raises an eyebrow. "When?"

"About twenty minutes ago when you were on your way back up the hill. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"I'm not buying it Kim. You've got irritation written all over your face. What happened?"

Kimberly looks around to ensure no one's paying attention to her and Trini. Rocky and Adam are arm wrestling, Tanya, Kat, and Aisha are busy having their own conversation, Jason is still busy cooking, and Tommy's chatting with Susan and Billy. No one's paying attention to the two of them.

"Alright." Kimberly says, lowering her voice. "Well...Tommy kind of invited his girlfriend to our get together."

"Seriously? Oh Kim, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Trini. There's absolutely nothing to be sorry about. So Tommy's got a new girl? Big deal. He's happy and everything's apparently going well for the two of them. Who am I to come in between that?"

"You're unhappy about this aren't you?"

"I never said that."

"But you're thinking it, am I right? Come on Kim. I know you still love him."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Trini, I'm fine. Besides, things are working out great with the two of us just being friends."

"Really?"

"Yes really. It's been seventeen years since we were last together intimately. I've been doing fine all this time without him."

"Kim, that is so not true."

"It is Trini. Sure, I'll always care about him, but as far as being in love with him goes, that's not what I want or need anymore."

"Okay Kim. You keep telling yourself that."

Kimberly rolls her eyes.

"So, who's that boy down there?" Trini asks, changing the subject.

"Which one?"

"The tanned skin boy with the black, kind of spiky hair. He and Molly seem to be pretty close."

"Oh, that's Trent. He's such a nice boy, and he's been absolutely wonderful to Molly since we moved here. I think they might have feelings for each other."

Trini and Kimberly squeal like two school girls before turning back to the teens at the bottom of the hill.

"See the way they look at each other?" Kimberly say. "There's something about it that gives it away. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah. It's kind of like the way you and Tommy used to look at each other."

"Trini." Kimberly says with a warning glance.

"What? Oh! Sorry Kim. I'll change the subject."

Kimberly sighs as she focuses on her daughter again.

"So..." Trini says with a curious smile. "How have things been working with Tommy?"

Kimberly groans as she puts a hand over her face. She lifts her head as the sounds of an approaching car can be heard. She looks up just as Hayley's silver Volvo pulls into the driveway.

"Who's driving the Volvo?" Adam asks, obviously impressed by the vehicle.

"That's my girlfriend Hayley." Tommy explains as he stands to his feet.

"You're...girlfriend?" Rocky blinks.

Everyone, minus Kimberly and Trini stare at Tommy in shock.

"Yes, my **girlfriend**." Tommy repeats. "I invited her here so she could meet all of you."

"Well, I'd like to meet her." Katherine smiles.

"Me too." Tanya agrees.

Hayley cuts her car's engine off and steps out of he car. She's wearing a white sundress with burgundy colored flowers on it. She's also wearing a pair of brown sandals that have straps that wrap around her feet like vines. Her hair is wavy and slightly wet as hit flows past her shoulders. She smiles nervously as she closes the door and approaches Tommy and the others.

"Everybody," Tommy says as he walks over to Hayley and wraps an arm around her waist, "this is my girlfriend Hayley Ziktor."

Everyone greets Hayley with nods, waves, and hellos as she and Tommy walk towards them.

"Hello everyone." Hayley says. "It's so nice to finally meet all of you in person. Tommy's told me so much about you guys."

"I hope they were good things." Adam laughs. "So Hayley, can I get you something to drink? We have Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Water-"

"Water would be nice." Hayley says. Adam nods as he walks over to the cooler.

"Well Hayley," Tommy says, "these are my friends. There's Tanya, Billy, his wife Susan..."

Tommy continues introducing his friends as Kimberly stands to her feet and walks down the hill towards the frisbee game. Trini watches sadly as she goes.

"Over here Molly!" Samara exclaims as she jumps up and down.

Molly laughs as she throws the disc to her friend. Conner runs after the disc, preparing to intercept the catch, but Samara manages to beat him to it and catches it smoothly.

"Yes!" she cheers, realizing she's scored again.

"Another point for the girls." Molly laughs.

"What's going on with you Conner?" Trent demands. "You were supposed to catch that."

"Hey," Conner says. "I didn't see you running after it, so shut your trap!"

"Alright guys." Kira laughs. "It's just a game. There's no need to get all worked up."

"It is a game." Molly agrees. "One that Conner's very bad at."

Everyone bursts into a fit of laughter. Molly happens to look up just as Kimberly passes by.

"Hey mom." Molly says. "What are you doing down here? Wanna play?"

"Not now Molly. I need to stretch my legs."

"Want me to come with you?"

Kimberly shakes her head as she keeps walking. "I'll be fine." she calls over her shoulder.

Molly watches worriedly as Kimberly disappears through the trees.

"Is she okay?" Samara asks. "She seems...bummed out."

"But why? She was fine a little while ago."

"Hey guys," Conner says pointing up towards the picnic, "Hayley's here. Hi Hayley!"

Hayley looks down the hill and spies the teens. She waves. "Hey guys!"

"That's it." Molly says in realization.

"What's it?" the others ask.

"Hayley."

"What's wrong with Hayley?" Trent asks.

"My mom must be upset by the fact that she's dating my dad."

"And that's a problem because...?"

"It's a problem because I think my mom still has feelings for my dad."

"Oh." everyone say, finally realizing what Molly's getting at.

"I have to go after her." Molly says starting to take off. She's stopped by Samara, who's reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No Molly." she says. "Give her a little alone time. You know she doesn't like being bothered when she's sulking."

Molly nods.

"Hey guys!" Tommy's voice comes. "It's time to eat."

"Coming!" they all reply.

When Molly and the other teens reach the picnic spot, Tommy notices that a certain brunette is missing from the group. He begins looking around trying to locate Kimberly, but she's nowhere in sight.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kimberly?"

"She was here a little while ago." Katherine points out. "Trini, wasn't she with you?"

"She said she had a headache," Trini covers for her, "so she went on a walk to try and relax a little."

"I'll go find her." Jason suggests. "Her head's probably hurting because she's hungry."

"No, I'll go look for her." Tommy says. "You need to finish grilling the rest of the meat. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tommy gives Hayley a quick peck on the cheek before jogging down the hill.

**Phoenix, Arizona: Andros's House**

"You've gotta be kidding!" TJ shouts from the other side of Andros's phone. "Carlos is in prison?"

"Yeah." Andros sighs. "I couldn't believe it either when I first found out, but I called his sister and his mom and they both told me the same thing. He's definitely in prison right now."

"But...Carlos has never been the type of guy that would be involved with drugs."

"His sister claims he was framed for carting them. They ended up in his van somehow. He just happened to get caught."

"I don't believe this...So what now Andros?"

"When does your plane get here tomorow?"

"We'll be landing in Pheonix at six a.m."

"When you get here, we'll be heading straight to Texas from the airport. We've got to fill Carlos in on everything."

"I'll let Cassie know. So, any luck finding Divatox or Karone?"

"None. I can't get a lock on either of them. Right now, Divatox is my main concern. Karone's with Ecliptor and I know that she'll be safe with him. He'd never do anything to harm her."

"Are you sure about that man? What if he tries to brainwash her like the last time?"

"I don't think that's his intention Teej. Something in my gut's telling me that he's trying to protect her. I think he knows what's going with this whole barrier situation."

"If you say so. Well Andros, I'll talk to you in the morning. I have to finish packing. See you tomorrow."

"Right. Bye TJ."

"Bye."

Andros hits the end call button and pulls his ponytail holder out of his hair, allowing his long tresses to cascade down to his shoulders. He runs his fingers through his hair as he takes a deep breath.

"Wow." Ashley's amused voice comes from the doorway. "Are you finally taking a break?"

Andros smiles as he allows his eyes to slide closed ."Yeah. I need to take a breather and think over everything that's happened today."

"I've got to give you credit Andros. You've become so much calmer since locking your morpher away. If this situation were to have happened back when were were a group of teenagers on the Megaship, you would've killed yourself under all this pressure."

Andros laughs. "Was I really that bad?"

"You were awful." Ashley giggles as she crosses the room and takes a seat in her husband's lap, resting her head gently on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" she asks quietly.

"My sister." he sighs. "And Carlos. I honestly don't know what to do about any of this."

"I don't either, but we'll figure something out. I know we will."

Andros nods. "So, how'd things go with Mason earlier?"

"Fine. I just told him to put on a brave face. I raised his spirits a little."

"That's good. Oh, where are the kids?"

"At Brady's." Ashley smiles. "He's the greatest brother in the world. He volunteered to look after Kerri and the boys while we're gone. I don't want them involved in any of this mess."

"Smart move my dear."

Ashley smiles.

"So, what now? I'm obviously not going to be finding Divatox or Karone anytime soon, so I'm out of work for the time being. Any suggestions on how to pass the time?"

"Well..." Ashley says with a seductive smile as she runs her hands over his well-muscled chest. "The kids are with Brady which leaves the two of us alone in this enormous house of ours. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Andros smiles. "Yep. Workout session."

"Andros!" Ashley laughs as she slaps his arm playfully.

"I know, I know." he laughs before gently grabbing her chin and pulling her lips to his.

**Reefside: Woods**

Kimberly sighs heavily as she walks silently down the dirt trail. She can't explain why, but she feels angry over seeing Tommy and Hayley together at the picnic.

"Why'd he invite her anyways?" Kimberly grumbles as she stops and runs a hand through her hair. "What the hell's the matter with me? I'm over Tommy, so why should I care about him bringing some other girl to the reunion. He cares about her so I should back off."

Kimberly spies a bench off the path and she takes a seat on it. "Who am I kidding." she sighs. "Of course I still love him. How could I not? Sure, his hair is gone, we're no longer in high school, and he's got a completely different lifestyle then he did back then but...he's still the same Tommy Oliver that I know and fell in love with."

Kimberly smiles as a memory begins playing through her head.

**Flashback: After the Match at the end of _Power Rangers Turbo (The Movie)_**

Tommy, Jason, and Adam had just finished winning their match. The crowd was cheering like crazy as people began filing out of the stands and running towards the ring. Tommy cheered as he held Justin high on his shoulders while the boy flashed Angel Grove's prize trophy around to the crowd. Tommy smiled at everyone, but one person in particular had gained his full attention the minute they'd walked down the bleachers.

"Kim!" he called out to the brunette.

Kimberly smiled at Tommy from the floor and waved at him shyly. "Hey Tommy." she said. "Congratulations on the win. You and the others did great."

"Thanks." Tommy said. "So, are you coming to are celebration party tonight?"

"What party?"

Tommy lowered Justin from his shoulders and walked over to the edge of the ring. He bent down and smiled at Kimberly. "She's having a get together to celebrate the Power Rangers defeat of Malagore and to celebrate mine, Jason, and Adam's victory. So, what do you say? Are you coming?"

Kimberly smiled as she nodded. "I don't see why not. I mean, how can I say now to something like this?"

The two of them stared at each other and broke out into a smile. Kimberly's disappeared as Katherine appeared, snatching Tommy's attention away from her. Tommy smiled at his girlfriend and reached through the ropes of the ring and hugged Katherine, kissing her on the cheek. Kimberly rolled her eyes as she walked away to congratulate Jason.

**Party**

Music thumped the walls of Katherine's two-storied house as her party guests danced about to the music. Her parents were socializing with a few other adults in the kitchen while she and the other Rangers sat in the living room.

"And that's how I became the Gold Ranger." Jason claimed with a broad smile.

"Wow Jase," Kimberly laughed, "that's one heck of a story. It should be made into a movie.'

"I know right?"

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter as Jason struck a pose.

"Say Kat?" Kimberly said suddenly. "Where's your bathroom?"

"I think the one down here is occupied at the moment and the upstairs one is under maintenance. There's one in my room though and you are more than welcome to use it."

"Great. Where's that?"

Katherine giggled. "Tommy, could you show Kimberly where my bathroom is while I check on my guests in the other room."

"Sure thing." Tommy nodded. "Follow me Kim."

Kimberly stood to her feet and followed Tommy up the grand staircase. Katherine's house was enormous. Her family wasn't exactly rich, but they were pretty close to it. They lived in the nicer area of Angel Grove in a beautiful brick house. Kimberly looked around the hallway in awe at the paintings that lined the walls. Tommy led her down a long hall and turned down another. He entered a white door that was at the end and cut the light on.

"Here's Katherine's room." Tommy explained. "Her bathroom door's right there. Would you like me to wait in the hall in case you can't find your way back downstairs."

"If you really want to." she shrugged.

Kimberly walked into the bathroom and came out five minutes later. Tommy was nowhere in sight, which made her mood lower slightly. "Tommy?" she called out to him as she poked her head out into the hallway. "Tommy? Where'd you go?"

"I'm on the balcony." his voice emerged from Katherine's room.

Kimberly turned around and walked back into the room where she spotted a glass-windowed door wide open. She stepped through the door and smiled when she spied Tommy standing at the balcony's railing, staring out into the night.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as she casually strolled over to him."

"I just needed a place to think." he said. "I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"You know you can always talk to me about anything Tommy."

"It's not important." he said.

"Oh. So...how've you been? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yeah, I know. What's up with that anyways?"

"Tommy, come on. This is our first time seeing each other in months. Let's not argue. Please?"

"Sorry..." he muttered. "It's just that you could keep in touch, you know?"

"I realize that." she sighed as she scratched the back of her head. "I've just been very busy training with Coach Schmidt. He wants me to be in top physical shape before gymnastics season starts back up again."

"I understand. So...how are things going with you and Eric?"

"Oh...right..."

"Something I said?"

Kimberly adverted her gaze to the floor as she walked over to him and leaned back against the railing. "Eric...he and I aren't together anymore."

"What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"You can tell me anything just like I can tell you anything."

"Let's just say...there are a lot of things about Eric that I din't know about when I first started seeing him. As time wore on, I started to learn about those things. I left him, choosing not to be a part of his life. Now enough about me. What about you and Katherine?"

"Yeah." Tommy said with an awkward smile. "She was there for me after the whole...letter thing."

"Let's not talk about that."

"Why not? I still need answers Kim. If you wanted to end things, why couldn't you just call me or show up and tell me in person. Breaking up with me in a letter was crushing. Lest we not forget, embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? How?"

"Yes Kim, embarrassing. Adam started reading the letter in front of everyone and since he started it, I finished it. I was crushed by the letter and everyone was giving me pitiful looks. I hated being put on blast like that. It was like my heart had been ripped out."

Kimberly looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know how else to tell you. Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. It's over and done with."

"Kimberly, I never got the chance to explain to you how much you meant to me."

"Tommy, why would you need to explain to me how you felt? I'd moved on with some other guy. I told you that I cared about you and I always will. Your words wouldn't have changed the situation at all."

Kimberly I love-"

Tommy stopped mid-sentence and stared at Kimberly. Shock was etched into both their faces.

"Tommy..."

Tommy turned away from the girl who still had a strong hold on his heart and glared out into the night. 'Why did I say that?' he wondered.

Kimberly placed a hand over her heart as she approached him. "Tommy?"

Tommy didn't answer as she stopped beside him.

"Tommy?" she called to him again.

Tommy turned and stared at her as tears rolled down his cheeks. Kimberly gasped at the tears.

"I love you Kimberly," he said in a whisper. "I thought you and I were going to be together forever, and when I got that letter...it killed me inside. My heart shattered into a million pieces that I haven't been able to pick back up."

"Tommy..."

"Kim, I'm not going to lie to you. I do care for Katherine deeply. She makes me feel like I still have a purpose in life. She's helped me heal the wounds you left me with. But no matter what she or anyone else does, no one will ever matter to me more than you do."

Kimberly gathered up all of her courage and stood on her toes to press her lips firmly against Tommy's. Tommy was shocked by the sudden gesture, causing him to stumble backwards, but he caught his balance and wrapped his arms around Kimberly's waist, pulling them together. There was so much fire. So much warmth. Something about the kiss made it seem more like a need than a want. He needed to kiss Kimberly. He needed her to be his once again.

Tommy pressed his tongue against Kimberly's bottom lip, begging her to open her mouth. She obliged with his request and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. The two of them were so lost in passion that they didn't hear Adam step out onto the patio.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adam shouted.

Tommy and Kimberly pulled away from each other, startled by Adam's entrance.

"A-Adam!" Tommy stuttered.

Kimberly's face reddened. "We were just-"

"I know **exactly **what you two were doing. Tommy, have you **completely **lost your mind? You're making out with your **ex-**girlfriend in your **current **girlfriend's home! What if Kat were the one to have seen you two and not me?"

"Adam," Tommy said, "please don't tell Kat."

"I'm not going to tell her." Adam said. "But listen to me Tommy...you have a decision to make. Is it Kimberly...or Katherine? You can't have both."

"Stay with Katherine." Kimberly sighed.

"But Kim-"

"I know Tommy, but listen...she's the better choice for you. She can give you what you need and I can't. She can be here for you and I can't. She's more reliable than I am right now. But don't worry. The way you kissed me just now...that was enough to prove to me that you'll always care for me. That's all I need to know."

"Kim..."

"I've gotta go." Kimberly said. "I'll be back someday. I promise."

Tommy kissed her softly on the lips before she walked back through the patio doors. Adam and Tommy watched as she made her way downstairs.

**End Flashback**

Kimberly smiles as she wraps her arms around her waist. She doesn't know why, but the memories of that night seem to make her feel happier.

"I wonder if Tommy ever thinks about that night?" she whispers.

Just then, Kimberly hears a rustling in the bushes. She jumps to her feet and takes a defensive position. Tommy emerges from the bushes, making her drop her position.

"Hey there." he says.

"What do you mean **hey there**? You scared me!"

"Oh, did I now?"

Tommy starts laughing as Kimberly folds her arms across her chest.

"You are **so **not funny." Kimberly says. She can't help but to smile. "What are you doing out here?"

"It's time to eat so I thought I'd come and find you. Besides, Trini said you had a headache so I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine." she says.

"Are you sure? You've been real quiet since earlier today."

"I'm fine. It's just that...being around you and the others with Molly...it's making me think about everything that I did and-"

"Kimberly, stop right there."

Kimberly looks up and sees that Tommy's expressions has changed to seriousness. "I don't want to think about that ever again."

"But Tommy-"

"Everything's fine Kimberly. Molly has both of us in her life now and I'm getting along just fine with the others. We shouldn't worry about everything that happened in the past."

"But I **do **worry about it Tommy." Kimberly shouts as tears start running down her cheeks. "Do you have **any **idea what this is like for me? I lied to you, forced everyone else to lie to you, I lied to my daughter, and I made myself miserable for years because I had to live with the guilt of what I'd done. I went through so much pain and suffering because I thought I was doing the right thing. I went through all of that pain** alone**. Sure, Jason, Trini, ad Kat were there for me, but I felt alone anyways. I went to the sonograms and checkups **alone**. I spent most of my time **alone**. I gave birth to the most precious person in my life **alone**. But hey, it's my fault. I chose to be stupid and hide everything. I never had to be alone in the first place but I brought it upon myself. I'll never forgive myself for all of this."

By now, Kimberly is sobbing. Tommy's heart wrenches in pain at the sight of seeing her so upset. He takes a seat beside her and embraces her comfortingly. "Ssh..." he whispers. "It's okay Kim...it's alright..."

Kimberly clings onto Tommy's shirt. How could she have been so stupid lying to Trini about her feelings for the man. Of course she still loves Tommy. The way she's acting now is dead proof.

After five more minutes of crying, Kimberly's finally calm. She's still wrapped in Tommy's embrace as he strokes her back comfortingly.

"Feeling better?" he asks her.

Kimberly takes a deep breath as she nods. "Yes. Thanks for asking. And...I'm sorry for going off like that."

"It's fine. You just had a lot on your mind. There's nothing wrong with that. Now, let's dry these tears and head back to the picnic. I'm sure the others are wondering where we've run off to by now."

"Yeah." Kimberly says as she wipes her face and smiles. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Well, come on then." Tommy says extending his arm.

Kimberly laces her arm in his as they stand to their feet and head back up the trail.

**Picnic Area**

"There they are." Jason announces as Kimberly and Tommy appear at the bottom of the hill.

"Thank goodness." Trini smiles.

"I found our missing party guest." Tommy jokes as he unwraps his arm from Kimberly's.

"I'm glad you could join us Kimberly." Adam laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. Just pass me a plate."

Everyone starts laughing as the festivities begin. Little do they know, this joyful time of feasting and fun will soon be over. For somewhere, an evil force is growing stronger. That force will bring all of the fun to a drastic end.

* * *

**Author's Note: Bum, bum, bum! Well, what did you think? Kimberly's finally admitted to herself that she still has feelings for Tommy. So, what about Tommy? Does he still have feelings for her or as he moved on wit Hayley? What about Carlos! Can you believe a former Power Ranger is involved in a drug scandal? Well hey, not everyone is picture perfect.**

**Well, it's time to review. So grab your handy dandy mouse and get to clicking that button. Remember, I adore paragraphs! lol**

**Special Thanks To:**

**MaxKnight1010101**

**Ghostwriter **

**RKF22 **

**writingnut2010 **

**hewhoreaps **

**Taeniaea **

**Nightwing 509**

**valepinkcrane **

**sabina21 **

**DestroyerDRT**

**brankel1 **

**NightWatcher666 **

**Kelly bird (Hope You can remember what happened to Carlos! ****J**

**andyg2525 **

**Jeremy Shane**

**ClassicTVfan (Thanks for accepting my youtube request!)**

**YellowPrincess **

**Hawaii50girl (No, Goldar is not Darkonda. I had a gramar issue! Lol)**

**audiochick**

**ShikamaruNaraChunin (Thnx)**

**razmend **

**MiddleLinebacker48**

**Misora Harp-chan (Welcome Back!)**

**Purple Dragon Ranger**

**Trinix216**

**red neo ranger**

**unpaidcyber**

**catcat2000**

**tmp1114**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks you guys for all of the wonderful reviews and for adding my stories/ pen name to your favorites. Love em! Keep em coming! :D**


	20. Out In The Open

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I know that it's been an entire month since I last updated but I'm updating now so everyone should be happy lol Oh, I also wanted to mention that I'm officially 18 years old! Yay! lol I wish I could be more excited but I have a lot of responsibilities now and that sucks haha**

**Anyways, when we last left off, Kimberly had a flashback of one of her favorite memories with Tommy. Also, Zhane told Mason about Karone's disappearance. Then there's the most important thing: Carlos is in PRISON! OMG What's going to happen next? Well, I have to stop babbling so you can read lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot for this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"Out in the Open"**_

"Alright Kerri," Ashley says as she smiles at her three-year-old daughter, "go grab your backpack from off your bed."

"Are we going on a trip mommy?" the wavy-haired child asks with a grin.

"Kind of. You and your brothers are going to stay with Uncle Brady for a few days. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Kerri nods her head as she starts jumping up and down in excitement. Ashley instructs her daughter to retrieve her things one final time before Kerri dashes up the stairs. Andros walks in through the front door and sighs.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yep. I'm just waiting on Kerri to grab her bag."

The minute her name was spoken, Kerri came bounding down the stairs with a _Dora the Explorer _backpack.

"Cassie and TJ changed their flight to Texas?" Ashley asks as the three of them make their way out of the house.

Andros nods. "Yeah. It's a good thing too. It'll save us an extra trip there."

**Reefside Park**

Molly and the other teens are sitting at one of the picnic tables chewing away as everyone's busy enjoying the get together. Molly sinks her teeth into her burger and sighs with approval.

"Do you have to eat like that?" Conner asks as he shoves a handful of potato chips into his mouth.

"No." she giggles. "It's just that Uncle Jason makes the best burgers."

Jason smiles as he hears his niece complimenting his grilling. "Who can resist one of these bad boys?" he brags.

Everyone laughs before breaking off into conversation again.

"So Billy?" Tommy says, starting conversation. "What are things like teaching at Harvard."

"Yeah." Katherine says, her interest spiking. "I've been wanting to ask you the same thing."

"Well," Billy smiles, "it's nothing too special. The students are wonderful and well behaved and the campus is pretty calm and peaceful. Oh, and my pay check is the most inspiring part of my job."

"I figured." Tommy laughs. "And what about you Susan? What field do you work in?"

"I own a small cafe on campus." she says in a soft voice.

"Really?" Hayley says as she leans forward to pay better attention. "What kind of cafe is it? Social?"

"There's a small library, a few computers, and a lounge. I sell baked goods and all kinds of beverages. My pastries are my best sellers at the moment."

"That's so cool. I own a cafe too."

"You do?"

Hayley nods. "It's called the Cyber Café. Well...It's actually more like a restaurant, but it has mostly everything you just listed. I just have an arcade section and I serve a lot more food."

"Sounds like it's a major hot spot."

"Definitely."

Susan and Hayley continue discussing their businesses as everyone else searches for new topics.

"So Kimberly?" Tanya says as she turns to the brunette. "What all do you have planned for the rest of the weekend?"

"Tons." Kimberly giggles. "We'll be shopping at some point."

"Now **that's **what I like to hear." Aisha laughs.

The guys all groan at the mentioning of shopping.

"Oh, come on you guys." Kimberly grins. "Don't look so bummed out. I never said you had to go. You can always do something else like spar."

Tommy smiles. "Now that sounds like fun."

"I second that." Jason agrees. "It'll be interesting to see how rusty you've gotten over the years Tommy."

"Me? Rusty? As if Jason. You're the one who looks like he's put on a few pounds. I can still take you."

"Ooh..." everyone says before busting into a fit of laughter.

"Ha, ha." Jason says sarcastically. "Very funny Mr. History Man. Just for that, we're definitely going to have a sparring match."

"Bring it on."

Everyone laughs again before continuing to eat.

**Somewhere in the Sky**

"Cassie?" TJ calls out to his wife quietly as he taps her shoulder. "Cass? You awake?"

"I am now..." Cassie groans as her eyelids flutter open. "What's wrong TJ?"

"We're landing in an hour and I thought you should know."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Cassie's eyes start to slide closed but they shoot open when TJ calls for her again. "Cass?"

"Alright Teej." she says, sighing in defeat. "You have my full, undivided attention. Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm a little worried about how things are going to go with Carlos. I mean...what are we supposed to say to him? We haven't seen or heard from the guy in years because he's been locked up for handling drugs."

"I don't know what to tell you TJ. Just hope that everything goes okay."

TJ sighs as he turns his head to stare out the window as they soar above the clouds. Cassie smiles at him as she wraps her arms around his left arm and rests her head on his shoulder. She sighs as her eyes slide closed once again.

**Reefside Park**

Tommy charges towards Jason and drops into a sweep kick. He smiles when he sees his leg coming closer to Jason's but he frowns as Jason jumps over his leg like he's playing "skip it." When Jason's feet are on the ground again he elbows Tommy in the back of his neck pulling a gasp from the man's throat. Tommy falls flat onto his stomach but he recovers quickly and pushes himself up onto his feet to take a fighting stance again. Jason smirks as he does the same. The two of them continue to stare at each other as they circle the area, their eyes never leaving the other's as they try to predict their next move.

"Whoa." Conner exclaims as he leans in closer. "They're pretty good."

"Aren't they?" Adam smiles. "It's been a while since they've sparred like this. They haven't changed a bit.

"I've got to learn that kick Doctor O did earlier."

"The axel?"

"Yeah. I can only imagine how many Tyrannodrones I can take out with that move."

"What's a Tyrannodrone?" Adam asks with a confused expression on his face.

Ethan elbows Conner in his side, making the teen realize he'd had a slip of the tongue. "Uh, yeah! The Tyrannodrones. They're one of the teams I go up against during my tae kwon do matches."

"Oh."

Conner takes a sigh of relief as Adam turns back to the sparring match.

"Watch what you say around these guys." Ethan warns in a whisper. "Are you **trying **to reveal to everyone that we're Power Rangers?"

Conner grins sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head. "It was a little slip up. It won't happen again."

"It better not."

Jason and Tommy's stare down suddenly comes to an end as Jason charges towards Tommy like an enraged bull. He jumps up in the air and swings his leg back as he prepares to land a blow to Tommy's chest but Tommy's already predicted his move and is prepared. Tommy catches Jason's foot before it can come in contact with his chest and pushes Jason off him. Jason lands without stumbling and tries to charge Tommy again, but Tommy makes his move first, kicking Jason in the chest. The former Red Ranger lets out an outcry of pain before falling flat on his back.

"Ooh!" Ethan and Conner shout as they flinch.

"This brings back too many memories." Kimberly says to Aisha and Trini.

"It sure does." Aisha agrees. "All those countless hours at Ernie's drinking smoothies while the two of them tried to beat each other."

"And if it wasn't the two of them," Trini says, "it was Tommy and Adam."

The three of them giggle. "Can you believe that was almost twenty years ago?" Aisha asks. "Where does the time go?"

**Down by the Playground**

"How's your ankle doing Kira?" Trent asks from his sitting place on the ground.

Kira looks up from a book she's reading and smiles. "It's fine Trent. Thanks for asking. So...what are you doing?"

"Reading through the audition packet for _Cinderella_."

"Oh. I should probably be doing the same but I'd much rather be reading _Harry Potter_."

Trent laughs as he looks down at his script again. Kira looks up and spies Samara and Molly helping Austin swing across the monkey bars. Adam and Tanya's boys are nearby wrestling in the sandbox.

Kira suddenly shivers as a feeling of uneasiness comes over her. She begins scanning the playground for something out of the ordinary. When she spies nothing, she shrugs, but the feeling of uneasiness is still there.

"Something wrong?" Trent asks as he looks up at her again.

"I have a bad feeling." she says as she looks around again.

"What for?"

"Well, we haven't heard a peep out of Mesogog or Elsa in quite some time. Then there's the fact that I'm on the edge of my seat because of the frequent Putty attacks. Need I remind you, there's a new slew of villains wreaking havoc in Reefside?"

"Kira, try not to worry so much. There's no attack right now and everything, as you can see, is fine. Just try and relax."

Kira nods as she tries to focus on her book again. After a few seconds of peace, Kira and Trent look up as Adam's kids start screaming. A group of Putties are dancing about as they start closing in on them.

"Oh no!" Kira shouts as she jumps to her feet.

Molly and Samara look up at the sound of the sudden screams. "Oh my God!" Samara shouts in fear. "What are those things!"

"Samara," Molly says as she pulls Austin down and sets him on the ground. "Take your brother, Kyo, and Daniel up to their parents now."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Now do what I asked please."

Samara nods as she picks up her brother and runs towards the other two boys. She shouts at them to follow her before they take off up the hill.

"Damn it." Molly curses as she rushes over to Trent and Kira. "We finally get one moment of peace and these guys decide to show up."

"Quick." Kira says. "We have to get rid of the Putties before anyone sees them."

"Well, knowing Samara, she's going to tell everyone the great news."

"Then let's take care of as many as we can for now." Trent says. "Let's do this."

Trent dashes towards a Putty and begins to take it on without holding back. He's hit the Z in four seconds. Molly does a set of kart-wheels before going into a back flip. When she comes out of her routine, she kicks two Putties in their chests before landing on her feet again. Kira decides to use her Dino Gem and unleashes a loud Ptera-Scream, knocking four Putties onto their backs. She smiles as she stomps on each of their chests, making them disappear. Just as those Putties disappear from sight, seven more appear.

"Oh no," Molly says, "more?"

"We can't do this alone Trent." Kira says. "We need to get the others."

"There isn't enough time to get them without causing a scene." Trent says as he elbows another in the chest."

"Damn."

**Picnic Area**

"Go Tommy go!" Kimberly cheers as she pumps a fist in the air.

Tommy successfully manages to knock Jason down for good and places his foot atop his chest. He smiles down at him. "Hah! Victory is mine!" he declares. "I've still got it Jase."

Everyone goes into a fit of laughter as Tommy helps Jason up. However, the laughter soon ends when the sounds of Samara and the other children's screams reach their ears.

"Samara?" Trini says worriedly as she stands to her feet and takes Austin out of her arms. "What's going on?"

"Yeah." Jason says rushing over to his children to check their well-being. "Are you hurt?"

"Dad! Oh my God! We were down a the playground and these creepy creatures with clay faces appeared out of nowhere! They were about to attack Daniel and Kyo, but Molly told me to get them and run."

"Clay creatures?" Billy says.

"Yes! They have glowing red eyes and these tight white suits on. They're so scary!"

"Those creatures sound an awful lot like-"

"Putties." Tommy finishes his sentence. "Damn it. They're here."

"What do you mean **they're here**?" Aisha says as she and the others stand to her feet. "You speak of them as if they've been here before."

"Molly!" Kimberly screams as she spots the Putty battle at the bottom of the hill. At the sound of Kimberly's screams, everyone rushes over and spies the mess going on below them.

"Let's go Ethan!" Conner commands. The two of them take off down the hill.

"Wait a second!" Adam shouts. "You can't go down there! What are you doing?"

"Adam," Tommy sighs, "trust me. The two of them know how to handle themselves. We've fought the Putties several times over the past couple of days."

"**Days**?" Katherine says in disbelief. "Do you mean to tell us that there have been Putty attacks happening and you haven't notified any of us."

"You guys, stop it!" Tanya shouts. "Now is **not **the time to argue. We've gotta help those kids!"

"Tanya's right." Rocky agrees. "Come on!"

**Playground**

Kira grunts as she swings her leg to hit a putty, but the Putty ducks out of the way and sends a fist into her stomach. She gasps as the wind is knocked out of her.

"Kira!" Trent and Molly shout.

Just then, Conner and Ethan reach the battle.

"Thank God." Molly says in relief. "I was hoping you two would show up."

"Come on guys." Conner commands. "Let's take out these goons!"

"Not without us!" Tommy's voice comes. The five teens look up and spy Tommy and the other original Rangers running down the hill.

"What's going on?" Trent asks.

"We're here to help whether you like it or not." Rocky smiles.

Conner looks around at the rest of his team. When they all nod, he nods giving them approval.

"Alright then." Tommy says. "Let's do it."

**Rosharon, Texas**

TJ yawns and stretches his arms up towards the ceiling as he and Cassie walk towards the luggage carousel. "Well Cass, we're finally here."

"Thank goodness. My back hurts from sitting in those stiff seats. Say? Do you think Ashley and Andros are here yet?"

"I don't know. I would text them but my cell's in my suitcase."

"Well, let's hurry up and find your suitcase then."

TJ nods as their eyes begin scanning over all of the luggage riding on the carousel. "There it is." TJ smiles as he points at his plaid, blue suitcase.

Cassie spies her black and pink stripped case and snatches it off the carousel. TJ grabs his too, reaching inside the front zipper to retrieve his phone. "I got a text from Andros twenty minutes ago saying that he and Ash were ten minutes away."

"So, they're here then?"

"I dunno. Let's give them a call."

"There's no need." Andros's voice comes.

Cassie and TJ turn around and spy Andros and Ashley sitting on a bench.

"Oh my gosh!" Cassie squeals as she runs over to them and gives Ashley a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too!" Ashley exclaims as they let go of each other.

"Hey Cassie." Andros smiles as he holds his arms open. Cassie holds hers out too as the two of them close in and hug.

"Hey Ash." TJ smiles as he hugs Ashley.

"Okay guys." Andros says. "Not that it isn't good to see you two again, but we need to get to Carlos."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Cassie says, growing serious. "We need to find out what really happened to him. Not only that, but we need to crack this barrier mystery as well."

"Yes. Let's go then."

"Wait." TJ says as he looks around the lobby. "Where's Zhane?"

"He's out in the car calling Karone's office." Ashley explains.

"Oh." TJ and Cassie say.

After exchanging a few short words, the four of them head out of the airport.

**Reefside Park: Playground**

Jason mentally cheers himself on as he takes out another four Putties. So far so good. He's taken out twenty-one now. Kimberly isn't too far behind with Putty number eighteen under her belt.

"Behind you Kat!" Adam shouts as he points at a Putty who's trying to gain an upper hand on the blonde.

Katherine nods before turning around quickly and sending a high kick into the Putty's Z.

Conner and the other Dino Thunder Rangers are holding up pretty well, but their attention is focused on the former Power Rangers at the same time. It seems like they haven't been out of retirement at all.

Just as Conner prepares to take down another Putty, all of them vanish into thin air like they hadn't been there in the first place. Everyone looks around at each other, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"I-huh-think they're gone." Aisha says in between breaths.

"Yeah." Adam nods. "Me too."

Tommy gives them all a thumbs up. After everyone's caught their breath, they all turn to face Tommy.

"Alright Tommy." Jason says as he folds his arms over his chest. "What the hell is going on?"

"Yeah Tommy." Katherine agrees, also wanting answers. "Why are there Putties?"

Tommy looks around at all his students. Conner nods at him, urging him to tell them the truth.

"We're going to go check on Samara and the others." Molly says as she ushers the other Dino Thunder Rangers up the hill.

"Tommy?" Aisha says.

"Guys...something's happened." Tommy begins. "Obviously, there are Putties, but...there's so much more going on that you don't know about. And if I'm going to tell you everything, I have to start from the beginning."

"Start talking." Jason commands.

Tommy nods. "It all started a few weeks ago when Hayley and I came across a strong energy source."

**Rosharon, Texas**

Zhane's car rolls to a stop in the parking lot of the prison. He cuts the engine off quickly and he and the others hop out. Ashley looks around at the scenery of the prison. The grass isn't a rich colored green, but there's something about it that screams "beautiful." The sun is getting ready to set, so the sky's mostly purple and orange with a slight hint of blue to it. There are beautiful stars peeking through the array of colors, enhancing the void's beauty. The air isn't hot or cold. It's just right. There's a couple of trees here and there and in the midst of this beautiful scenery stands a tall, stone building that gives off a sense of fear. Ashley shudders at the sight of the prison.

"I can't believe they're keeping Carlos in there." she says in a quiet voice. "It's gotta be torture."

"Come on guys." Andros commands. "We haven't a minute to spare."

"Right." they all say in agreement as they make their way up the cobble-stone pathway.

Upon entry, they're greeted by a long dark hallway that's dimly lit by half-burned out light bulbs. The hallway smells like a locker room, much to Ashley's displeasure. The sounds of shouting and slamming doors echo of the surrounding walls as the five Astro Rangers make their way towards the office door.

"I hate this place." Ashley says as she wraps her arms around her waist.

"Me too." Cassie agrees as she clutches onto TJ's arm.

"Relax you two." Zhane says. "This place is nothing compared to the prisons back on KO-35."

Andros nods as they continue their walk. They turn a corner at the end of the creepy hallway and pause when they reach a door marked "warden." Andros pushes the door open and all five of them step inside. The room is well lit compared to the hallway outside it. It smells like fresh computer paper and old carpet. The walls are paneled brown and the carpet's a sickly green. There's a copy machine against the left wall and its standing beside a brown table. There's a water machine on the right while beside an ugly, old blue sofa. A TV is perched atop a shelf in the right corner above a vibrant, green fern. A large, plump man with a bird's beak nose and a mustache the color of lake sand is sitting at a desk in the center of the room. His eyes move slowly to stare at the newcomers in his office.

"Can I help you?" he asks in a deep, gruff voice.

"Yes." Andros replies as he wrinkles his nose in digust. "My name is Andros. We spoke on the phone yesterday."

"Ah, yes. The man who desires to see Mr. Vallerte."

"That's me."

The warden turns to his computer monitor and begins clicking with his mouse. He stares at Andros over the top of the screen as he waves his head towards the blue couch. "Take a seat. An escort will come for you in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

Andros and the others walk over to the couch and take a seat slowly as their eyes continue to scan the room. The warden's attention goes back to his computer screen as he ignores the five people in his presence. Zhane lets his eyelids slide closed for a brief rest, Cassie begins playing _Frogger _on her phone, TJ decides to count the cracks in the office ceiling, and Ashley rests her head on Andros's shoulder. He lets his arms snake around her waist to pull her close as he places a kiss on her forehead.

"What do you think he'll have to say to us after all these years?" Ashley wonders.

Andros shrugs. "Honestly, not much. I mean...he didn't even bother to let us know about what he'd done."

"Well maybe he was afraid we'd judge him? After all, we were the-" Ashley pauses mid-sentence as she looks over at the warden. He isn't paying attention so she looks back at her husband and whispers. "Power Rangers."

"True." Andros says.

After five more minutes of waiting, the door opens and a skinny, Hispanic woman steps into the office. She has long black hair that's pulled back into a ponytail that stops at the collar line of her guard uniform. "Are you the visitors?" she asks with a slight accent.

TJ smiles. "We sure are."

"Follow me please.

The Astro Rangers stand from the hideous blue couch and follow the female officer out into the dark hallway. "Alright." she says, gaining their attention. "I have one main rule that I would like you to keep in mind during this visit. Mr. Vallerte is a prisoner which means physical contact is not permitted. Is that understood?"

"We understand." Andros says, speaking for everyone.

After two minutes of walking and turning through the dark building, the guard stops outside a large, metal door. She pulls a key card out her pocket and swipes it in a scanner that's attached to the wall. "Wait in here." she instructs. "I will go and retrieve your friend. Your visit is to be a half-hour long and no longer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." TJ says.

The woman looks the group over as she pushes the door open to let them in. They stand in the room and watch as the guard leaves to get Carlos. She returns a few minutes later with Carlos. The sight of him excites Cassie and Ashley. They rush to their old friend and crush him in a hug.

"Carlos!" they exclaim.

"Hey!" the guard shouts. "No physical contact!"

"Oops." Ashley says as she quickly lets go. "Sorry."

Cassie releases Carlos as she bows at the guard to apologize. The guard eyes the group. "I will be right outside this door." she says. "You aren't permitted to leave unless I give you permission."

"Thank you." Carlos smiles at her. The guard nods as she exits the room and leans against the wall outside the door.

Carlos stares at his friends as Ashley walks around him taking in his appearance. He's definitely lost a lot of weight but he obviously works out a little. His hair is now back length in comparison to where it used to lie at his shoulders. Carlos's eyes seem sad, but there's a hint of happiness to them.

"Oh Carlos." Ashley says sadly. "What on earth are you doing in here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." he says. "How did you guys find out?"

"Your sister told us." Zhane admits. "She...also told us why you're here."

Carlos looks at his friends with shame and guilt on his face. He sighs as he grabs a metal folding chair from against the wall to take a seat. He stares down at the floor and sighs.

"Carlos?" Cassie says quietly. "Tell us it isn't true. Tell me it isn't."

"I can't Cassie."

TJ rubs his head as he takes a deep breath. "I can't believe this."

"Now listen guys," Carlos says looking back up, "what happened wasn't intentional. I had no idea the drugs were in the back of my van."

"What do you mean Carlos?"

"Listen...about seven years back, I was in the police training academy. My family, as you all know, isn't too wealthy so in order to stay in school, I had to do my part and work. I worked as an "odd job" man. I painted a few houses and sheds here and there, cleaned a few parks, but mostly, I helped my sister with the family's catering business."

"I remember you telling me about that when you and your family left Angel Grove." Ashley smiles.

"Business was good back then. Well, when I moved to Austin, I made friends with two guys named Pablo and Terrence. Now, I didn't hang out with them too much because I was either working or attending school, but I did hang with them when I had the chance. So, my mom has this white van that we use to make all the catering deliveries and I let Pablo borrow it. The next day when I went out to make a delivery, I was pulled over for speeding. That's when the cops found the drugs in the back. I was slammed face down to the ground and cuffed. I tried pleading with them, telling them the stuff wasn't mine, but they wouldn't listen. There's a lot more that happened, but I'd rather not talk about it. Long story short, Pablo and Terrence were no good."

"This is so unfair." Ashley whines.

"I know Ash, but hey. They ended up getting caught eventually. They're locked in here too."

"Coke again?" Cassie asks.

Carlos shakes his head. "Nope. They murdered two females and one of their buyers. They were locked up in here a year after I was."

"Wow." Cassie says.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, right." Andros says. "Carlos, you aren't going to believe this."

"What?"

"Divatox...is alive."

Carlos jumps up from the metal chair at the news. "She's **what**?"

"Alive and breathing." Cassie says. "TJ and I found her trapped in a barrier while we were out walking."

"What does this mean?"

"We've yet to figure that out." Andros says. "But if my gut is correct, something terrible's about to happen."

"Yeah." Ashley agrees. "And if you think Divatox's being alive is shocking, wait till you hear this. Zedd, Rita, the Machine Empire, Elgar, Rygog...all of them are alive."

"I can't believe this. How is this happening?"

"We aren't sure just yet." Andros says. "Tommy knows about the whole situation and he's helping Zhane and I come up with some sort of a tactic."

"Wait a sec, Tommy Oliver? Tommy, as in the original Red Turbo Ranger, Tommy?"

"The one and only. He's been feeding me information just like I've been feeding him. There are barriers just like the one Divatox was in and they're all over the country from what we can tell. We've been able to identify their occupants which is why we're telling you this now. We're probably gonna have to fight. That's why we started looking for you. We're going to need our Black Ranger."

"I know guys, but as you can see, I'm not going to be able to help this time. Why don't you have Karone call Leo and the other Galaxy Rangers. I'm sure they'll help out."

Zhane's expression falls at the mentioning of Karone. "Karone can't help us. She was kidnapped by Ecliptor a few days ago."

"What? Ecliptor's back too? What if he tries to change her again?"

"If that were the case," Andros says, "the wonderful sorceress would've paid us a visit by now. That's yet to happen so I don't think that's Ecliptor's intention. Right now, I believe there's a mastermind behind this whole ordeal and that Ecliptor took my sister out of concern for her safety. So, I feel she's safer with him than she would be on earth."

The room grows silent as everyone exchanges glances. "Say?" Ashley says after while. "I have an idea. What if we convince the warden that we need Carlos for community services? Maybe he'll let him out for a while."

"I highly doubt that plan will work Ash." Carlos sighs.

"Then we'll think of something else." Zhane says. "We can't be the Power Rangers if we're missing one."

"That's not true." Andros says. "We're still the Rangers, just not as strong.

"We'll figure something out." Cassie says as she places a hand on Carlos's shoulder. "I promise.

"Actually..." Ashley says with a smile. "I already have an idea in mind."

Andros turns to his wife and raises an eyebrow. "Ash?"

"How long will it take to get a hold of Leo?"

**Reefside Park**

"And now we're trying to figure out a plan to take down Rita and everyone else." Tommy concludes. He looks around at all of his friends' shocked expressions.

"Rita and Zedd are alive..." Jason says in disbelief. "I don't believe this."

"Why would you wait so long before telling us?" Adam demands. "Do you realize how serious this matter is?"

"Yeah Tommy." Aisha agrees. "This isn't something you should've kept from us."

"Knowing Rita and Zedd," Katherine speaks up, "they're conjuring up a plan to get rid of the earth right about now."

"I'm not to sure about that." Tommy says. Everyone looks at him questioningly. "Guys, I don't think any of our past enemies are in charge of this ordeal and Andros and I know there's someone bigger than them who's calling all the shots. Someone more evil, sinister, and more powerful than anyone we've ever gone up against. Problem is, we've yet to find out exactly who that someone is and what it is they need from Rita and the others."

"Well," Kimberly says as she walks to stand beside Tommy, "we have to stop them. Tommy, I'm not going to let you take on this by yourself. I'm going to stand by you through this."

"Kimberly's right." Trini says. "We're all Power Rangers. We have to stick together no matter what."

Jason nods. "We've taken Zedd and Rita down in the past. Let's do it again."

Tommy smiles at all of his friends. "Conner!" he shouts towards the top of the hill. "You and the others need to get down here!"

Conner and the other Dino Rangers appear seconds after being called.

"What's going on Doctor O?" Ethan asks.

Adam steps out of the crowd and stares at the five of them. "Are you guys Power Rangers?" he asks straightforwardly.

Conner and the others exchange glances before looking at Tommy.

"It's okay guys." he smiles.

"Yeah." Kira says after receiving the okay. "We're the Dino Rangers."

"Prove it." Jason commands. "I wanna make sure this isn't some kind of crazy nightmare."

"Sure." Conner smiles as he and the others lift their sleeves. When Kimberly spies a morpher on Molly's wrist, she gasps.

"Molly! Since when-"

"I'm sort of new at this thing." Molly explains. "Brand new's the more appropriate term."

"Even though she's new, she's amazing." Trent compliments her.

Kimberly steps back and stares at the six Dino Rangers. Conner smiles as he steps in front of them. "Ready guys?"

"Ready! Dino Thunder! Power up! Hah!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

An enormous amount of light envelops the six of them as they morph into their respective hero roles. When it dies down, the former Rangers gasp.

"I don't believe this..." Rocky whispers. "They really are Power Rangers."

"Yes." Tommy answers from behind his helmet. "We are the Power Rangers, but you guys are Power Rangers too and we're all going to take down Goldar. Together."

**Rosharon, Texas**

"Bye Carlos!" Ashley says as she blows her friend kisses. "We'll see you soon."

Andros nods at Carlos before mouthing "Be ready." Carlos nods as he waves them off. A few minutes later, the guard appears to walk him back to his cell.

'This plan has to work.' he thinks to himself.

**Outside the Prison Compound**

"How much longer?" Cassie asks as she looks at her phone's clock impatiently.

"Not much longer." Ashley smiles says. "Leo said twenty minutes tops. Let's just get to the meeting point."

"Right." Everyone says as they pile back into the car.

**Ten Minutes Later: Outskirts of Rosharon**

"Turn here." Ashley instructs.

Andros turns off of the road and drives behind an abandoned warehouse. "Is this the place?"

"Yes."

Andros puts the car in park and everyone hops out. The sun has completely set by now and the sound of crickets chirping is all that can be heard, aside from cars in the far distance.

"I hope this plan of yours works Ashley." Zhane says.

"Trust me Zhane. It isn't bound to fail!"

Suddenly, the sky darkens. Everyone looks up at the sky and smiles at the sight above them.

"Perfect." Ashley says.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what's Ashley's plan? What do Tommy ad the others plan on doing now that everything's out in the open? Who's the mastermind behind this wicked plot of resurrecting past-beaten villains? There's only one way to find out. Review and sit tight cause the next chapter just might take a while to get here lol**

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**writingnut2010 **

**hewhoreaps **

**ByaRuki Luv**

**MaxKnight1010101**

**brankel1 **

**sabina21 **

**0xxxxamberxxxx0**

**RKF22**

**snowpup10**

**TightEnd48**

**PhoenixFlight72**

**michelle612**

**angeleyes1313**

**SunshineWitch91 **

**red neo ranger**

**Ravasz**

**Odinson83 **

**ClassicTVfan(Hope you get your youtube account back up! :D) **

**YellowPrincess **

**hawaii50girl **

**butterflyeyes20**

**Kelly bird (3'd your review! :D)**

**Taeniaea **

**NightWatcher666 **

**Ghostwriter **

**andyg2525 **

**ShikamaruNaraChunin (3'd Your Review as usual! :D)**

**Jeremy Shane**

* * *

**Author's Note:Thanks you guys so much for ALL of the wonderful reviews, for adding me to your favorites, and for sticking with me through this wonderful story! Luv ya lots! :D**


	21. The Master and Divatox

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. My life's been pretty busy as of lately so updating hasn't exactly been on my top "to do" list lol All that matters is that I'm back and I've made a New Years Resolution to update my fanfics more often. I'm not sure if I can keep this resolution, but I'm going to try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"The Master and Divatox"**_

Carlos walks behind the Hispanic guard as he stares down at the floor. The guard stops, turning around to face him. "Alright Mr. Vallerte. Here you are. Nice and cozy." The guard unlocks Carlos's holding cell and watches as he walks in slowly.

"Thanks." he mumbles as he walks into the room. The guard nods before locking the cell behind him to go off on her next set of rounds.

Carlos heads over to the bottom bunk of the bed in the room and lies down to stare at the underside of his cellmate's mattress. His cellmate leans over the edge of the bed to stare at him.

"Your folks?" he asks.

"Nope."

"Then it must've been your incredibly hot sister."

"Nope."

"Then who was it bro?"

"None of your damn business Jesse. Now shut up."

"Ah, not in a talking mood are we?"

Carlos responds with silence, giving Jesse the hint that's what he wants. He takes a deep breath before standing to his feet. 'What's taking them so long?' he wonders.

"All right boys!" a gruff voice comes. Carlos looks through the bars and spies another guard approaching. "It's chow time."

The guard begins to unlock several cells as a few other guards enter the area to lead them to the mess hall for dinner. The guard approaches Carlos and Jesse's cage and unlocks it. "You too boys." they speak.

Jesse hops down from the top bunk and walks out into the hall. Carlos follows.

As they make their way down the hall, Carlos suddenly gets an idea. He looks around to ensure he isn't being watched before sneaking around a corner and ducking into a broom closet. "What's taking them so long." he growls as he hears footsteps approaching. "Someone's bound to notice that I've disappeared."

Suddenly a familiar rush of energy overcomes his body. He smiles when he realizes the time for Ashley's plan has come. Next thing he knows, he's teleported out of the broom closet.

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Everyone stands, huddling around Hayley's computer as she and Tommy discuss everything they've discovered up until this point.

"See this right here?" Hayley asks as she points to the data on the screen. "That's what Tommy and I stumbled upon a few weeks ago. Although, we didn't actually know what it was until recently."

"What is it?" Kimberly asks, squinting at the screen.

"Lord Zedd." Billy responds.

"What?" everyone says in shock.

"That's right." Hayley says. "Zedd is the one responsible for these readings. At first, Tommy and I were unsure of what we were looking at but suddenly...everything just...came to light."

"This can't be happening." Adam says.

"It is happening." Tommy says. "It's an unfortunate event, but I promise you, we will do whatever it takes to take down...this alliance of villains."

Suddenly, Hayley's computer begins beeping in an alarm-like way.

"What's that sound?" Rocky asks as he covers his ears.

Hayley pulls an image up on the computer screen and frowns when a group of putties are seen wreaking havoc on downtown Reefside. "There's an attack downtown." she announces.

"Putties?" Conner says with seriousness in his voice. "That definitely tells me that Mesogog isn't behind this attack."

"Mesogog?" Jason asks. "Who's that?"

"He's...sort of like our Lord Zedd." Tommy explains. Jason nods understandingly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jason asks. "Let's go take care of those goons."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tommy says. "Not so fast Jase. You guys are staying right here."

"And why is that Tommy?"

"I know I told you we're all in this together, but as of right now, you guys aren't officially Power Rangers yet. You won't stand a chance if you go out there. Let me and my Dino Rangers take care of this mess."

"So, we're just going to stand by and watch?" Katherine asks in disbelief.

"Yep." Ethan smiles. "That sounds about right."

"Come on guys." Conner commands. "Let's do it."

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Hah!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

Tommy and the other Dino Rangers morph into their respective colors as the others present stand and watch.

"Alright guys." Conner's voice comes from behind the Red Ranger's helmet. "Let's go take care of those creatures."

"Right!" the others reply as they dash towards their raptor cycles.

"Molly," Kimberly says calmly, "please be careful."

"Don't worry about me mom." the Green Ranger calls out as they give her a thumbs up. "I'll be fine."

The six Dino Rangers take off, leaving the others behind in Tommy's lab.

**Rosharon, Texas**

When Carlos opens his eyes, he gasps in surprise as he comes face to face with a grinning Ashley.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me." he laughs as she throws her arms around him in a hug.

"Are you kidding me?" Ashley giggles. "I'd never forget about you Carlos."

Ashley releases her friend as he starts looking around his new location. Memories start to flood back as he takes in his surroundings. Ashley had beamed him up to the Megaship.

"Did everything go okay?" Andros asks as she jogs into the room with the other three rangers on his tail.

"Yes." Carlos smiles at them. "Ashley's plan worked."

"I'm glad we got a hold of Leo." Ashley smiles. "I couldn't have done this without him."

The group of Astro Rangers grow silent as they smile at each other. Suddenly, a thought crosses Cassie's mind, making her grin even broader.

"You know something?" she smiles. "We're all together again. The six of us."

"You're right." Ashley comments as she realizes the same thing. "It's been far too long. We should throw a party."

"Not so fast Ash." TJ says, growing serious once again. "We have entirely too much to do before we can even consider throwing a party."

"TJ's right." Andros says, taking on the same demeanor. "Stopping this alliance of villains and finding my sister are our number one priorities until they've been completed."

"Yeah," Ashley sighs, "we know."

"Let's start conducting a search for Karone right now?" Carlos suggests. "I've got this feeling that we may get lucky."

"There's no need to do that." a familiar female voice comes from behind them.

Zhane and Andros look up instantly in response to the voice. That particular voice belongs to someone they've been searching for the past couple of days and it's one they've been needing to here. They turn around slowly and gasp at what they see.

"Karone?" Zhane whispers.

**Reefside: Downtown**

The Dino Rangers walk closely to each other as they make their way through the silent streets of Reefside. Several citizens have abandoned their cars, shops are closed, and there isn't a single person in sight. To make things even more strange, there appears to be no sign of the Putty patrol that Hayley detected earlier. Something isn't right and they can feel it.

"Are you positive Hayley said the attack was here?" Molly asks as her eyes scan the emptied streets.

"Positive." Tommy says. "They've obviously been here at some point. No one seems to be around."

"Something isn't right." Kira says.

"Not yet it isn't." a female voice comes. The Dino Rangers spin around at the sound of the voice and gasp at the seductively-dressed woman. Her hair is in a high ponytail and her face is covered by a golden masquerade mask. Her dress is strapless and it hugs her full chest tight as the rest of the costume hugs each and every curve of her body. Along with the costume, she's wearing a pair of black gloves that reach her elbows and a pair of black boots. The woman's beautiful, but she's evil, no doubt.

"Well, well, well," she smiles. "If it isn't the Power Rangers."

"Divatox." Tommy speaks her name as his hands clench tightly into fists at his sides.

"What?" Ethan gasps. "This babe is Divatox?"

"Babe?" Kira says, raising an eyebrow behind her album. "I didn't know badly dressed hookers were your type."

"So, you're Divatox huh?" Conner says.

"The one and only." she smiles. "You'll never meet another woman like me."

"What do you want Divatox?" Tommy demands. "Are you behind this mess downtown."

"Tommy Oliver." she smiles. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Aren't you getting a little too old for the ranger business?"

"What are you doing here?" he asks again, his anger rising.

"Relax buddy. I'm just here on business. I have to follow orders from the chief or there could be serious consequences. That reminds me...I need to get back on track. Piranhatrons, attack!"

A swarm of Piranhatrons appear before the rangers ready to battle as Divatox laughs maniacally. This is going to be an interesting battle.

As the Pirhanatrons launch towards the multicolored heroes to begin their assault, Conner turns to his team. "Alright. Doctor O, since you know Divatox the best, I want you to take her on. The rest of us will go after these weird creatures. Let's take them out."

"Right." Everyone nods.

Tommy takes off towards the space pirate leaving his students and daughter behind to take on the Piranhnatrons. He glares at Divatox from behind his helmet as he dashes towards her. As of right now, she's the only one who can tell him what's going on.

"Divatox!" he shouts.

"Yes?" she answers with a wicked smile.

Tommy stops his running and stands a few steps away from Divatox. He takes a defensive position but decides not to attack just yet. "Why are you alive, who revived you, and why the hell are you listening to them?"

"Well, let's see..." Divatox says as she pretends to go into deep thought. "It's a miracle I'm alive, it's none of your damn business who revived me, and maybe I **feel **like listening to them. Any other questions Tommy?" She smiles.

"Tell me who's behind this." he commands. "Who are you working for?"

"You've got to be kidding me." she laughs. "As if I'd tell **you **about my personal life. Now Black Ranger...Get **out **of my face!"

Divatox swings her leg forward and sends the heel of her boot right into Tommy's chest. Tommy stumbles backwards in surprise from the impact as he starts to cough.

"That actually hurt..." he mutters as he rubs his stomach.

Divatox laughs at the sight of the Black Ranger and places her hands on her hips. "You don't wanna mess with me bub. I've gotten a major upgrade since I had recuperation time. Messing with me will only ensure trouble for you."

Tommy growls as he launches towards Divatox with intentions of knocking her down. Divatox is prepared for Tommy's assault and she manages to block every single blow with ease. "Nice try." she compliments. "But now, it's my turn."

Divatox breaks into an evil grin as she holds her hand out. In a matter of seconds, a long pole materializes into her grasp.

"That's a neat trick." Tommy says nervously. Divatox lifts the pole into the air and begins twirling it around like a baton. After her final twirl, she spins around twice before crouching down. She swings the pole back with all her might and strikes Tommy in his chest. He lets out an outcry of pain before falling onto the pavement.

"Oh no!" Molly cries out as she spies the scene from the Pirahnatron battle. "Dad!" she shouts.

"Had enough Black Ranger?" Divatox smiles.

"You wish." Tommy says in between breaths. That hit took a lot out of him.

"Dad?" Molly calls out to Tommy as she rushes to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tommy says as he holds his chest. "What are you doing up here? Conner ordered you to take out the Piranhatrons not to come up here and help me."

"They're holding their own just fine." Molly comments as she motions towards the other four Dino Rangers. "Besides, you look like you could use a hand."

"Aww," Divatox laughs, "does the big bad Black Ranger need help from this little girl?"

"That does it." Molly grumbles as she stands to her feet. "Just who do you think you are lady?"

"Why, I'm Divatox. The one and only, beautiful space pirate. And you?"

"I'm a pissed off teenage girl who's going to kick your ass."

"Is that so?" Divatox laughs. "Well then, bring it on Green Ranger. Let's see what you've got."

"Dragon Daggers!" Molly shouts as she pulls out her weapons. She charges towards Divatox, intent on hitting her with one of her daggers. She's determined to take this woman down for hurting her father. Divatox smiles at the girl. She has spunk, that's for sure. The diva uses her pole to block every single swipe.

"Well, someone's upset." she comments.

"Can it you snake!" Molly snaps at her.

Divatox watches Molly intently as she continues to block her daggers. Suddenly, she spies an opening to knock a dagger from her hand. With a slight rearrangement of her pole, Divatox manages to knock a dagger out of Molly's left hand.

"Ha!" she exclaims as though she's victorious. Molly smirks as she quickly drops into the splits and stabs her remaining dagger into the calf muscle of Divatox's leg. Divatox lets out a pain-filled scream as the green and silver dagger pierces through her skin and into her muscle.

"Ha **ha**." Molly says with a devilish smirk. "How do you like being picked on like some helpless creature?"

Divatox slowly leans back as she reaches for the dagger, desperate to pull it from her leg, but Molly isn't finished with her yet. The Green Ranger places her hands on the ground, releasing the dagger, and does a sweep kick, knocking Divatox onto her back and pushing the dagger further into her leg. Divatox gasps in pain as a tear slides down her cheek.

The remaining Piranhatrons spy their mistress onthe ground and try to aide her, but a weird buzzing noise sounds, causing them to disappear. With the realization that the creatures are gone, Conner and the other Dino Rangers cheer. Suddenly, Kira gasps at the sight of Tommy, Molly, and Divatox at the top of the hill. The others look on and do the same. Just what is Molly doing?

Molly yanks her dagger from Divatox's leg, causing the woman to scream out in pain. Blood begins pouring from the wound as Molly twirls the dagger within her fingers.

"Molly." Tommy says with wide eyes. "That's enough."

Molly ignores her father's command and grabs Divatox's ponytail, pulling her head back to where she can see her. Molly stands to her feet, pulling Divatox back slightly, and holds the bloody dagger against her smooth, pale neck.

"Molly, stop it." Tommy says, fearful of his daughters actions. "Let her go."

"Tell me who's behind this." Molly commands as she pulls her ponytail harder. "Now."

"Never." Divatox says through gritted teeth. She squeezes her eyes shut as Molly's dagger slices a thin line through her neck. The stinging sensation makes Divatox's eyes water. Molly hadn't cut her too deep, but a cut is a cut nonetheless.

"Oh my God." Kira gasps. "What's going on with her? We have to do something now before she kills her!"

Trent watches the Green Ranger with sad eyes. "Something's wrong." he says. "Molly would never do something like this."

"Tell me Divatox." Molly shouts as she presses the blade closer to her neck. "Who revived you and for what purpose? Who are you working for?"

Divatox coughs out a spew of blood before having her head yanked back once more. "Answer me!" Molly growls angrily.

"I-I...I can't." Divatox whispers.

"And why the hell not?"

"It isn't the right time for that truth to be revealed. You will get the answers you want in time. I swear."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

Suddenly, a blast erupts in the surrounding area, making all the rangers fall back. Molly falls onto her back, releasing Divatox and her dagger. Divatox pushes herself onto her feat weakly and takes a shaky breath as she stares down at the Green Ranger. She's out of death's grip for now, but who's to say it can't happen again? With that thought in mind, Divatox looks up at the sky before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Damn." Molly curses as she slams her fists onto the concrete sidewalk. "She got away!"

Conner helps Kira onto her feet and looks at her. "What just happened?" he asks nervously.

"I haven't the slightest idea." she mumbles. "I'm more worried about what happened with Molly."

The other three rangers nod before they all walk up the street where Tommy's lying behind an angry Molly.

"Whatever the cause of that blast was," Ethan says in a low voice, "I'm glad it happened. I think we were almost witnesses to a cold blooded murder."

Tommy looks up at his four rangers before turning his attention back to Molly. He isn't gonna lie, he's terrified. Never in his life has he seen a Power Ranger so...enraged. "Molly?" he calls out to his daughter.

Molly finally snaps out of her trance and looks up at the sound of his voice. Even though she can't see their faces, she knows that the entire team is afraid.

'Why did I do that?' she wonders. 'I...lost control...'

**Megaship**

"Karone?" Zhane says again as the others turn around and spy Karone's smiling face on the Megaship's mainframe computer screen.

"It's her." Cassie says with disbelief. "But...how'd she hack into the Megaship's computer mainframe?"

"Where are you?" Zhane asks. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Karone giggles as she puts her hands up to silence her husband. "Calm down honey. I'm alright."

"Well, he can't help it." Andros says as his face washes over with relief. "We've been worried sick about you. You do realize that you've been missing for days, don't you?"

"I know, and I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you up until this point. I can't really tell you where I am because I'm unaware of that myself. What I can tell you is that I'm perfectly fine."

"Ecliptor took you." Andros states. "We've figured that much out. Question is, why?"

"It was for my own safety as well as all of yours."

"What do you mean Karone?"

"You guys, the earth is in for one hell of a fight and you must be prepared. There's a great evil approaching as we speak. This evil isn't a something, but a someone, and that someone is extremely dangerous and powerful."

"Who is this evil?" TJ asks.

"Ecliptor's been referring to him as the Master. He's very evil and extremely powerful. He's the one that's responsible for reviving all of the Power Rangers enemies. Apparently, he wants to conquer the entire galaxy, but something about the earth in general makes him tick. He wants to personally seek it out and destroy it."

"I see." TJ sighs.

"Apparently, he has a group of witches that have insane powers. They're referred to as the Comdrites. Currently, there are five but there are supposed to be six. Their names are Luna, Inferna, Nebia, Kitanna, and Hellina. Out of all of them, Hellina is the most dangerous. Next to Hellina, the missing Comdrite is the most powerful. And...I was that Comdrite."

"What are you talking about?" Zhane asks. "You're no witch."

"I'm not, but I was. You see...Astronema is one of these Comdrites."

Everyone gasps in disbelief at this news.

"So..." Ashley says as she slowly begins piecing things together. "The reason Ecliptor took you is so he can change you back into Astronema?"

"Actually, he took me to prevent that from happening. Darkonda is the one that was sent to kidnap me. Ecliptor just got to me first to prevent the brainwashing from ocurring."

"This is bad."

"Oh, it gets worse. You guys have less than two weeks to prepare yourselves. He'll be arriving around that time."

"We've got to do something." Carlos says.

"I think I know what has to be done." Andros says. "We're going to need every Power Ranger to join together and face the Master. I already know that Tommy's rangers will be in on this, but they can't take out all of those monsters and villains by themselves. They're gonna need help and we're gonna give it to them."

Suddenly, a low voice can be heard in the background as Karone looks over her shoulder. "Yes Ecliptor." she says in response to it. "I'm telling them as we speak. Yes. Of course." Karone turns back to the screen and smiles sadly. "I have to go."

"Wait a second." Andros says. "You can't just leave again."

"I have to. But...don't worry. I promise to stay in touch."

"Karone..." Zhane says. "I love you."

"I love you too." Karone smiles as the screen goes black, enveloping the room with silence.

"I'm gonna call Tommy." Andros says after a few minutes.

"I'll contact Leo." Ashley suggests.

"Cassie and I will try and get a hold of the other teams." TJ announces.

"And I'll start a scan on the entire galaxy to find out the precise time the Master will be arriving." Carlos says.

"I'll help." Zhane replies.

**Reefside: Downtown**

Tommy stands to his feet and looks around to ensure that no one else is within sight. "We're good." he announces.

"Power down." They all say.

In a matter of seconds, the rangers are out of their suits and back to their normal selves. Molly turns away from everyone at the sight of their faces and stares down at the ground. There's a small pool of blood on the concrete that had dripped from Divatox's leg.

Molly can feel the heavy gazes of her teammates on her back as she continues to stare at the puddle. Conner decides to break the silence.

"Molly?" he calls out to her. "What...just happened here?"

Molly lifts her head, but doesn't turn around to face them. She takes a deep breath. "I...I don't know..." she whispers. "One minute, I was focused on protecting my father and the next..." Trent stares at her sadly. "Something...came over me." she admits. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I was enraged at what she'd done and the next thing I know, my dagger was in her leg and something was screaming at me in the back of my head to slit her throat. I did my best to ignore it...I...I just don't know. I'm so sorry."

Molly bursts into tears after her confession and buries her face in her hands. Tommy walks over to her and hugs her close, rubbing her back soothingly to calm her. He knows his daughter never desired to hurt Divatox. Something was controlling her.

"Let's get back to the lab." he says in a low voice."

**Terra Venture**

Leo Corbett smiles at his newborn son as he gently cradles him in his arms. "Hey there Mister Brandon Lee Corbett. Hey…" The little infant begins to grunt as his tiny arms push the top of his blanket off of his arms. "Hey…" Leo says again.

"Leo?" a nurse says as she opens the door to the nursery. "Kendrix is awake. She'd like to see you and little Brandon."

"Of course." Leo smiles. "Come on little man."

Leo follows the nurse down the hall towards Kendrix's room. The nurse pushes her door open slowly as Leo walks inside.

"Hey…" Kendrix says as she smiles weakly. "My two favorite men are here."

Leo smiles as he walks over to her bedside to place a kiss on her forehead. "My favorite woman's awake." he says as his smile broadens.

"Hi my sweet baby boy." Kendrix cooes as she smiles at her newborn son. Leo bends over slightly to set the infant gently in his mother's arms. Kendrix giggles as Brandon struggles to open his little eyes. He truly is adorable.

"I'm so proud of you Kendrix." Leo says as he kisses her forehead.

"I couldn't have done this without you." she points out. "You're an amazing coach."

The two of them laugh at her comment, but their laughter dies as an odd tune begins echoing off the walls. Brandon begins to fuss at the sound.

"What's that sound?" Kendrix asks as she looks around the room.

"My communicator." Leo says as he lifts his sleeve. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I promise."

Leo gives his wife a quick peck on the cheek before stepping out of the room and onto the balcony. He slides the doors closed behind him as he puts his communicator up to his lips. "This is Leo." he answers.

"Hey Leo, it's Ashley. Sorry to bother you once again."

"It's alright." he laughs. "You aren't interrupting anything this time."

"Great!" she exclaims. "So...does this mean you're finally a dad?"

"It does."

"Congrats. You have to send me a few pictures of the little guy."

"I'll be sure to get right on that. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call. I hope nothing was wrong with the Megaship."

"Not at all. Let's just say...there's a huge evil heading for earth and we're going to need all of the Power Rangers to help stop it."

"What do you mean?"

"It all started about a month ago. Andros and Zhane were doing a little research, as usual, when they stumbled across an evil energy. A few days went by and they started finding more energies. Eventually, Karone was able to figure out a special code that helped them figure out where the energies were coming from. As it turns out, the energies were being released from these barriers that were located all across the country. Inside of these barriers were some of the Power Rangers former enemies."

"Are you kidding me? This has got to be some kind of a joke."

"I wish it were Leo, but it's not. All of the villains were being revived and healed by these barriers and now, they've been released and they're wreaking havoc on the earth."

"Who's behind this?"

"We haven't the slightest idea. Karone says he's referred to as the Master. Oh...that's another thing I should probably mention. During this whole barrier fiasco, Ecliptor came to earth and snatched Karone. We have no idea where he's holding her."

"What?" Leo says. "Why didn't you say something the minute she went missing?"

"We had a hunch that if Ecliptor was responsible for taking her, there was a good reason for it. Ecliptor cares way too much about Karone to hurt her and you know it. If it makes you feel any better, she did manage to contact us a little while ago to ensure us that she was safe. She's the one that told us about the Master and this attack that's going to happen on the earth. She also told us about this group of evil witches that work for him. They're known as the Comdrites. Apparently, Karone's one of them. Well...technically she isn't, but she is."

"Did you just say Comdrites?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I've heard of them. A planet was destroyed with an insane amount of fire last year. Rumor has it, a beautiful witch with red hair was the one who set the planet ablaze."

"Well Leo, if you haven't figured it out by now, there's a reason behind this call."

"I was afraid of that. Look Ashley, I know I'm supposed to uphold my ranger duties, but Kendrix just had a baby not even three hours ago. I have to stay here and help her. Please, try and understand."

"I understand Leo, but you two aren't the only Galaxy Rangers. Why don't you talk to Maya and the others? I'm sure they'd like to help us out."

"I'll talk to them and let you know what they think. I've got to get back to my family. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye."

"Bye Leo."

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

"Divatox?" Tanya, Adam, and Kat say in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Tommy says as he rubs his, still sore, chest. "She gave me quite the beating. That barrier did more than heal her body. I'm almost positive that it made her stronger."

"What are we going to do?" Katherine asks.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." Billy says. "First, we're going to concentrate on getting our powers back. Second, we're going to come up with a plan to take down this league of villains. And third, we're going to find out who's behind this mess."

"The last two sound great," Aisha comments, "but...our powers? How in the world are we supposed to get those back? Our powers are gone, remember?"

"Aisha's right Billy." Rocky says as he places a hand on her shoulder. "They were destroyed. That's why we had to go after the Zeo Crystal."

"Those powers were probably destroyed when the command center was destroyed." Katherine concludes.

"Not quite." Billy smiles. Everyone eyes him suspiciously. "The command center was destroyed, but the **turbo **powers were the ones that were wiped out."

"Just what are you getting at?" Kimberly asks.

"I don't believe the Zeo morphers were destroyed." Billy admits. "I remember Tommy telling me that when the turbo powers were created, they simply gave their Zeonizers to Zordon and Alpha."

"But wouldn't they have been destroyed in the explosion?" Jason asks.

"There's only one way to find out." Billy says with a hopeful smile. "We need to head back to Angel Grove."

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends another chapter. Took me long enough huh? lol Well, if there's anything you guys need for me to clear up at this point, please, don't hesitate to let me know. Who better to ask than the writer?**

**So, what's going to happen in the next chapter? Will Damon and the other Galaxy Rangers agree to help Ashley and the others? Willy Billy find the Zeo Morphers? And what about Molly's strange behavior? There's only one way to find out the answers to these questions. Leave me a review, and I'll be sure to update so you can find out.**

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**Hewhoreaps (Thanks for the birthday wishes!)**

**Hopelessromanticgurl (Your idea just might be used in a future chapter!) **

**red neo ranger**

**RKF22 **

**fly2fly **

**brankel1 **

**MaxKnight1010101 **

**sabina21 **

**Ghostwriter **

**starfire1994 **

**Valepinkcrane (Thanks!)**

**NightWatcher666 **

**Jeremy Shane**

**clonewars1143**

**Hawaii50girl**

**Emileighterrange**

**SunshineWitch91 **

**Andyg2525 (My you tube account is fine again! And it's the same as my pen name! KairiAngel13)**

**Kelly bird (I LOVED your review! And don't worry! I'll be sure to let Zack say something about Tommy's new color when he finally arrives! Lol)**

**springbaby83**

**Purple Dragon Ranger**

**Zero H Gundam**

**Gulliman**

**AquaHikari**

**TightEnd48**

**ShikamaruNaraChunin (Loved your review! And I'll see about your ideas! Lol)**

**Ivettina-PR Luv1992**

* * *

**Thanks you guys SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for all of the reviews and for adding me to your favorites list! Keep it up! :D**


	22. Morpher Hunt

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you're excited to read what's going to happen next. So, I won't waste any more time by recapping. Let's get to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, I do not own the song lyrics I use in the scene where Molly's singing. The lyrics are to "So This Is Love" from Disney's Cinderellla. So, if you want to know who wrote the song, do some research. It's good for you lol Also, ****I do own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"Morpher Hunt"**_

Conner sighs heavily as he pulls Kira closer to him on the couch. He rests his head on hers as he listens to her breathing shakily. "Well," he says, breaking the heavy silence in Tommy's living room. "This has turned out to be one hell of a week."

"I know, right?" Ethan agrees from his place on the floor. "I thought this reunion was going to be fun, but it turned out to be a weekend of putty battles and the arrival of resurrected bad guys. Go figure."

"And I thought Mesogog was enough to deal with." Kira mutters as she leans her head against Conner's chest.

"Alright guys." Tommy says as he walks into the room. "Hayley and Rocky have finished dinner. You can eat if you'd like."

"No thanks." Trent says.

"Yeah." Conner sighs. "I'm not hungry."

The room grew silent at the Red Ranger's confession. Kira lifted her head from his chest and stared at him wide-eyed. "You're not hungry?" she states in disbelief. She places a hand on his forehead to feel for a fever. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine. It's just that...there's too much on my mind right now and I'm not in the mood to eat."

"What?" Hayley says as she walks into the room. "You don't want a plate of my spaghetti?"

Conner makes a straight face at her before biting his bottom lip. "On second thought...I should grab a plate. I'd hate for all that food to go to waste."

Hayley releases a grin as Conner stands to his feet to follow her to the kitchen. Tommy shakes his head as he releases a small laugh. He suddenly stops when he spies Molly sitting beside the window as she glares out into the dark night.

"Molly?" he says worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Molly nods without turning to look at him. Tommy stares at her in concern before leaving the room. Trent looks up at the brunette with nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey?" he says as he forces a smile to grace their presence. "Would you like to go over some of the lines for the musical auditions? I have an audition packet."

Molly sighs as she turns around. "Sure." she says.

Trent nods his head as he reaches into his backpack and grabs hold of his audition packet. Molly stands to her feet and crosses the room slowly before taking a seat beside him on the love seat. She flips her hair over her shoulder as Kira and Ethan turn to watch them.

"So," Trent smiles at her, "lines or song? Take a pick."

"I don't care." she grumbles with heavy eyelids.

Ethan smiles at Trent. "I think you should sing"

"Yeah." Kira says as she claps her hands together. "I've yet to hear you sing Molly. Why don't you give us a little show. We could use some entertainment right about now."

"Sure. Whatever."

The room grows silent again as Molly lets her eyelids slide closed. She begins humming in the most angelic voice anyone could ever hear as she starts to sway back and forth. Trent watches her with a smile on his lips. She doesn't seem so upset when she's lost in a song.

_So this is love hmmm...So this...is love? So this is what makes life divine...I'm all aglow hmmm...and now I know_

_And now I know _Trent harmonizes in beside her. _The key to all heaven...is ours..._

A small smile begins forming on Molly's lips as she sings the next line. _My__ heart has wings hmmm...and I can fly..._

Trent manages to grab hold of Molly's hand as he joins back in with her. I'll_ touch every star in the sky. So this...is the miracle that I've been dreaming of..._

_Hmmm..._Molly whispers.

_Hmmm..._Trent smiles.

_So this...is...love..._

Molly's eyelids slide open as she and Trent hold the last note of the song. She sighs when they finish as she pulls her hand from his. Trent's hand goes cold at the loss of her hand, but he manages to smile anyways.

"That was amazing." he says in awe. "You have...a beautiful voice."

"She sure does." Ethan comments. "I've never heard anything like it."

"Thanks guys." Molly mumbles.

Just then, Conner walks into the room holding a plate and fork while he chews a mouthful of spaghetti. When he swallows, he looks at Kira and smiles. "Was that you singing?" he asks her.

"Nope. That was Molly. Pretty good wasn't it?"

"I'll say. Molly, you're voice is incredible."

"Guys, I don't sound that great." Molly says as she adverts her gaze back to the window. "Kira's a much better singer than I am."

"Are you kidding?" Ethan says. "Compared to your voice, Kira's sounds like a-" Ethan stops mid-sentence at realization of what he almost said. Kira folds her arms across her chest and shoots him a death glare.

"What I meant to say was that you're both awesome singers." he covered up quickly.

Kira sighs as she prepares to give Ethan a piece of her mind, but the sounds of a ringing doorbell fill the room, pulling her attention away from the Blue Ranger. Ethan jumps up from the floor and runs to get the door. When he opens it, an African American man is standing on the front porch with a smile on his face.

"Is this Tommy Oliver's house?" the man asks. "Please tell me it's the right house this time."

"Uh, yes it is." Ethan answers. "My name's Ethan. I'm one of his students. And you are?"

"Zack. I'm glad I found the right place."

"Oh, you're the guy everyone's waiting on downstairs. Follow me."

Zack thanks Ethan as he follows the teen into the house. Ethan leads him to the basement door and waves him off before returning to his friends.

"Was that the guy everyone's waiting on?" Conner asks as he scrapes the last bit of spaghetti into his mouth.

Ethan nods. "Yep. I guess it's time to put everything into action."

"You guys?" Hayley calls out to them as she walks in from the kitchen. "Your presence is requested downstairs."

**Lab**

Tommy and the others are sitting in the lab talking about the Zeo Morphers when Zack comes down the stiars. "Hey guys!" he greets when he spies his old friends.

"Zack!" Kimberly exclaims as she jumps to her feet to hug him. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Zack laughs as Kimberly pulls away from him. "You're right. It's been way too long. I hope you aren't the only one that's missed me."

"Of course not." Trini giggles as she also stands to hug him.

"It's about time you got her bro." Jason smiles. "Are you aware of what's going on."

Zack nods. "Tommy phoned me on my way here and filled me in. Are Rita and Zedd really alive?"

"Yes." Billy answers. "We were a bit surprised when we found out, but we've come up with a few solutions that we're going to put to the test. That is...if you're all up for it."

"What's the game plan?"

"As of right now, we're concentrating on finding the Zeonizers, and if this Master guy is truly coming in a few short weeks, we have to hurry and find them."

"Where are these Zeonizers exactly?"

"Well," Katherine says, "the last I saw them, we'd handed them over to Alpha when we were given our turbo powers. That's right around the time Divatox came to earth. Alpha probably hid them somewhere in the Command Center."

"So," Kimberly continues, "we have to go to the Command Center and dig through the rubble left behind from the explosion. The morphers could've survived the blast. If there's even the slightest chance they survived, we have to act on it. They're our only hope for winning this battle."

"Wait a second girls," Jason says, "what about the other morphers? The Turbo Morphers and the original morphers?"

"I got rid of mine because the Power Coins were destroyed." Katherine says. "That's why we went to search for the Zeo Crystal."

"I kept mine." Adam smiles. "As for the Turbo Morphers, I highly doubt that they work. Carlos told me that Divatox destroyed the Command Center and they were forced to retreat to space. The Turbo Morphers stopped working as soon as the Command Center was destroyed. Andros gave them their Astromorphers after that incident."

"What good are five morphers going to do us?" Tanya asks. "There are sixteen of us here. Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Molly all have morphers already. So, there's six morphers. If the Zeonizers are back at the Command Center, that makes eleven morphers. Problem is, there will be five of us who can't morph."

"Wait a second," Zack says as he turns to face Tommy. "You're still a Power Ranger?"

"Didn't I mention that on the phone earlier?" Tommy chuckles.

"After all these years, you're still playing superhero, huh?"

"What can I say? I love being a hero."

Everyone in the room starts laughing at his comment.

"So, what color are you sporting nowadays? Green? White? Red? Or maybe purple?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny Zack. Actually, I'm sporting a color that's pretty close to you. Know what I mean?"

Zack stares at Tommy with a raised eyebrow as confusion swims through his eyes. Suddenly, it hits him. "Hey! What gives you the right to steal **my **color Tommy. Can't you just find one and stick with it?"

"Well Zack, I could, but where would the fun be in that?"

"Alright Doctor O." Conner's voice comes from the top of the stairs. "What's going on?"

Conner approaches the group of adults with the other Dino Rangers on his tail.

"Wait a second." Zack says. "Can we...trust these kids?"

"Hey, hey, hey." Ethan says. "For your information, we happen to be the latest group of Power Rangers."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope." Conner flashes a smile. "Now, what's going on?"

"Now that you're all here," Tommy says, "I can explain what's about to go down. Conner, you and the other Dino Rangers are going to stay here."

"What?" Trent says.

"You guys are to stay here in Reefside. You're its protectors. What if Mesogog decides to attack while we're away? You're the only ones that can stop him."

"You're right." Kira sighs. "We'll stay here."

"Exactly. So, while you're here, Billy, Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Adam, and I are going to search the Command Center back in Angel Grove."

"Well, this is swell." Zack says, a little hurt evident in his voice. "All of the original rangers get to go except for me."

"Zack," Tommy smiles, "I need someone to stay behind and help Hayley do some research. You're the only one besides Billy that's good with computers. Rocky, Tanya, and Aisha will look after things while we're away. Now that everyone's aware of their placements, let's get going guys."

"How are we getting back to Angel Grove?" Kimberly asks. "I don't have the money for a plane ticket at this moment."

"We aren't taking a plane." Tommy grins.

"So, we're teleporting?" Adam asks.

"Nope."

"Then how else are we going to get there?" Jason asks.

"With my latest invention." Hayley declares as she stands from her computer chair. "The hovercraft. It's bound to get you to Angel Grove in under two hours. It has remarkable speed."

"Then why are you just now revealing it?" Ethan asks. "We could've used a fast way to travel during that insane mission last week."

Hayley laughs as she tosses a set of keys to Tommy. "It hasn't been tested yet, but Tommy was itching to get to Angel Grove in a hurry, so I guess you guys are going to try it out."

"So, we're basically crash test dummies?" Kimberly says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry Kim." Tommy smiles. "Hayley's a wonderful inventor. Her inventions have yet to fail. Everything's going to be okay."

"Let's get a move on." Billy says. "We haven't got much time."

"Right." everyone agrees.

Tommy walks over to an empty wall and presses a red button. The room begins trembling slightly as the wall slowly lifts up to reveal a dark tunnel.

"Sweet." Rocky comments.

"Let's go find those morphers." Tommy says.

Jason and the others that are going to Angel Grove walk into the cave. Just as Tommy prepares to follow, he stops at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Dad?" she calls out to him quietly. Tommy turns around and spies Molly standing off from the rest of the group with a ghostly look on her face. "Be careful."

Tommy can't quite explain what he's feeling at the moment, but as Molly's eyes rest on him, he feels as though something's terribly wrong. He forces a smile in spite of the awkwardness and walks over to her. He pulls her into a hug.

"I'll be safe. You take care of yourself too."

When he pulls away, the ghostly look on her face has worsened. It's almost as though she's out of her mind. "I will." she whispers.

Tommy nods shakily as he pulls away from his daughter. He then turns to follow the rest of his group out to the hovercraft.

**Outside the Cave**

"Where's Tommy?" Adam asks as he and the others stop running.

"I could've sworn he was behind us." Trini says.

"Here I am." Tommy announces as he stops jogging. "Sorry it took me so long. Molly just wanted to tell me goodbye."

"Oh." Kimberly says sadly. "I see."

Tommy holds his communicator up to his mouth and hits the communication button on its side. "Ready when you are Hayley." he speaks into it.

"Right." her voice pours through the communicator. "It's on the way."

A few seconds go by until the wind begins to pick up. Tommy and the others look up to the sky and smile as a large black vehicle starts descending towards the ground. It's time to begin their mission.

**Megaship**

Carlos takes a drink from his water bottle as his eyes read over the information being displayed on the computer monitor. "It looks like Karone wasn't lying." he says, not bothering to pull his eyes away from the screen. "This Master guy will be here very soon."

"Oh man..." Zhane groans from beside him. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to take this monster out and save the earth. We'll show him that to destroy the earth, he's got to deal with the Power Rangers first."

"Right..."

"Are you okay Zhane? You seem upset."

"My wife's gone Carlos. Of course I'm upset."

"That's understandable. If it makes you feel any better, she looked and sounded alright when we spoke with her earlier. She even reassured us that she's okay. Look, I know you're worried about your wife, but she shouldn't consume all your thoughts. This huge battle is what you need to be focusing on."

"I know. Sorry."

Carlos parts his lips, prepared to speak again, but Andros walks in, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Tommy and a few other former Power Rangers are heading to the remains of the Command Center to search for remnants of their old morphers."

"The Zeonizers?" Carlos asks.

Andros nods. "Yeah. Those and the Turbo Morphers."

"But...they aren't going to find those." Carlos says. "Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Justin, and I still have them."

"You do?"

"Well, I still do. I just assumed the others do. Remember when we first met you?"

"Are you referring to the day I came home and found four random people strolling around my spaceship? How could I forget."

"Well, at that point, we still had on our Turbo Morphers. After we took down that huge group of Quantrons and went back to the Megaship, I locked mine in a drawer in my room and put my Astromorpher on my wrist. I think Ashley did the same."

"So, you still have them?"

"Yep."

"Then...Tommy could probably fix them."

"I doubt that Andros. The energy that made our morphers work came from Zordon."

"Then maybe their power can be restored some other way. I need to find the others and find their Turbo morphers."

"Wait a second," Carlos says, "I just remembered something. Do you remember when Justin came to help us when we went to rescue Mountain Blaster and Lightning Cruiser?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he was able to morph then, which means his morpher was working. If his worked, who's to say that mine shouldn't work along with the others?"

Andros raises an eyebrow as a smile breaks onto his face. "Let's find out."

**Simu-deck**

Ashley is sitting in a chair on the simu-deck as filing her nails. She's programmed the room to look like the sun room at her and Andros's home. Cassie and TJ are seated on a love seat talking on two separate phones as Ashley files her nails busily. Andros, Zhane, and Carlos walk onto the deck making their heads snap up.

"Guys?" Andros says.

Cassie and TJ hold up their index fingers as they finish their phone conversations.

"Yes." Cassie speaks into the receiver. "I know. Yes. I will keep you informed on all future discoveries. Thanks for your time. Bye." Cassie hangs up just as TJ does.

"Well?" Ashley asks as she looks up from her nails.

"I got a hold of Carter of team Lightspeed Rescue." TJ says. "He was really shocked by all of this, but he says he and the rest of his team will help us out."

"And I got a hold of Wes of the Power Rangers Time Force." Cassie says. "He and Eric are the only ones here right now because the rest of their team resides in the future."

"Anyways," Ashley interrupts, "what's going on? You seem like you had something important to tell us when you got in here."

"Oh, right." Carlos says, remembering his original reason for being there. "Do you guys remember back when were were rangers and Justin came back to help us out?"

"Yeah." TJ says, recalling the event. "That's when we teamed up to save Lightning Cruiser. How could I forget a momentous occasion?"

"Right. So, do you remember him morphing with his Blue Turbo Morpher?"

"Uh, yeah." Cassie says with a shrug. "We remember. Why?"

"You guys, Justin's morpher was **working**. Remember how the Command Center was destroyed and everything? We were supposed to have lost our powers then, yet somehow, Justin was able to morph using his morhper."

Ashley and the other twos' expressions change at the revelation.

"I never thought about that." Cassie admits.

"Tommy and a few other former Power Rangers are heading towards the remains of the Command Center as to speak to see if the Zeonizers and Turbo Morphers are still in existence."

"Well, they aren't going to find my Turbo Morpher." TJ says. "I still have mine."

"So do I." Carlos says.

Cassie and Ashley nod, revealing that they also have theirs.

"If Justin's morpher worked," Andros speaks, "perhaps yours do too?"

"But we tried to use them all those years ago and nothing happened." Cassie points out. "It's like the power was sucked out of them."

"I think we should try to use them again." TJ says with a hopeful smile. "Maybe, just maybe...there's a little life left in them."

"And if there is," Andros says, "Tommy and the others might be able to fix them."

TJ nods to Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley. The four of them stand from their places and walk off to their old rooms to retrieve their morphers.

**Outskirts of Angel Grove**

The engine of Hayley's hovercraft slowly die down as Billy lowers the vehicle to the ground. Kimberly and the others look around at their dark surroundings.

"Couldn't we come back when the sun's up?" Trini asks. "I can't see anything."

"Don't worry." Billy grins. "I've brought us down in the exact location of where the Command Center once stood. Plus, Hayley's left us a few flashlights to help us search."

Tommy grabs one of the helpful lights from the glove box and flips the switch on. He begins shining it around through the empty space, its light shining upon old, rusted metal and debris. The entire area is covered with dust and a few chords can be seen on the ground along with several shards of glass.

"We really are in the Command Center." Trini sighs. "At least...what's left of it."

"This is crazy." Kimberly says sadly as Tommy hands her a flashlight. "Look at this place."

Jason and Tommy hop out of the craft and extend their arms to catch Trini and Kimberly. Billy and Adam jump out behind them.

"Okay guys." Billy says as he pulls a small computer-like device out his back pocket. "I've brought along an invention of my own. This device picks up on abnormal energies. If the Zeonizers still exist, we'll have no trouble finding them."

"Let's take a look around." Tommy instructs everyone. "Kim, you come with me. Billy and Adam will search together and Trini with Jason. Holler if you find anything."

**Megaship**

Andros and Zhane sit upright as TJ and the others walk back into the room. "Did you find them?" Andros asks hopefully.

The four of them nods as they hold their hands out, revealing their cracked Turbo Morphers.

"I don't understand how Justin's could've possibly worked." Cassie giggles. "These things are in pretty bad shape."

"Are you guys ready to give them a test run?" Andros asks with a smile.

"I guess so." Ashley says as she straps her morpher onto her wrist. The others mirror her action and strap theirs on too.

"Do you still remember how to use them?" Zhane laughs.

"Of course." Cassie says, laughing along with him. "We spent hours learning how to use them. I've got to admit, using the Astromorphers was a much easier task."

TJ looks around at the three friends surrounding him and nods. "Shift into Turbo!" he commmands.

Zhane and Andros watch amusedly as TJ and the others star moving their arms quickly.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!"

A great amount of light envelops the four of them, causing Andros and Zhane to shield their eyes. When the light dies down, the four of them have morphed into The Green, Yellow, Pink, and Red Turbo Rangers.

"Well, what do you know?" Carlos says with a laugh. "It actually worked!"

"Looks like we **finally **have some good news for Tommy." Andros smiles.

**Command Center**

Tommy shines his flashlight across the ground as he and Kimberly carefully step through the rubble of the former Command Center.

"This is insane." Kimberly groans. "We're never going to find the Zeonizers."

"Aw, come on Kim. Try thinking positively once in a while. It'll do you some good."

"Sorry Tommy. Being positive isn't exactly my thing nowadays.

"I can see that."

Silence washes over the two of them for a few minutes as they begin picking through a few piles of rubble.

"This would be easier if we knew what they did with the Zeonizers after we gave them to them." Tommy mumbles.

Kimberly nods as she continues digging through the remains. Suddenly, a lingering thought makes it way back into her mind. Just why did Molly tell Tommy goodbye and not her. True, it's a petty reason to be upset over, but Kimberly can't help but wonder why. She turns to Tommy and nervously twists a strand of hair around her finger.

"So..." she says. "What did you and Molly talk about?"

Tommy turns to her and raises and eyebrow at her childlike appearance. He shrugs it off before turning back to his digging. "We really didn't talk much Kim. She just told me to be safe, that's all."

Kimberly sighs sadly as she releases her hair. "I wonder why I didn't get the same treatment?"

"Kim, you know she wished the same thing for you. You weren't in the room when she said her goodbyes. I'll bet that's why."

Tommy's thoughts turn back to Molly and the ghostly, unnatural look on her face. Flashes from their earlier battle with Divatox also begin to cross his mind. "Kim?" he says hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Molly's a good kid right? I mean...she's never had any issues controlling her anger?"

"No, never. Why'd you ask?"

"Well...something happened earlier when we responded to the attack Hayley spotted. Divatox had me on the ground and Molly...she just snapped. She was bitter, angry, and something about her attitude and the tone of her voice...it scared me Kim. It scared me a lot."

Kimberly stops digging through her pile again and turns to Tommy with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean she scared you? What was she doing?"

"Molly had Divatox under her thumb. She...stabbed her in her leg and she'd gotten hold of her ponytail to keep her from running off. She had her dagger against her neck. Kim...there isn't a doubt in my mind that she was going to kill her."

"Oh my God...what on earth happened?"

"Divatox got away. Molly was angry that she got away, but once she finally calmed down, she was a little shaken up. I'm starting to think that something's wrong with her Dino Gem. Anyways, let's not worry about it. We need to focus on finding the Zeonizers."

"Right. The Zeonizers."

Kimberly and Tommy search in the same area for five more minutes before moving on to the next. As they walk towards their next destination, another thought fills Kimberly's head.

"So," she says as she nervously looks at the ground, "Hayley's pretty nice. She's smart, pretty, an amazing cook-"

"Yeah, she's amazing." Tommy smiles.

"She is. I also love how she seems to be getting along with Molly."

"Yeah. They're always joking around, cooking, and being girls. You know? Things that just aren't for me."

Kimberly rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah." she says, her words dripping with sarcasm. "She's one cool lady."

"What's your problem?"

"Don't have one. So...how long have the two of you been together?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It's a simple question Tommy. Why don't you just answer?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my girlfriend Kim?"

"I just want to get to know her a little better, that's all. I mean...I'd like to know a few things about someone who's going to be in my daughter's life."

"Then why don't you talk to her yourself? I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling you about herself."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Why can't you just ask her?"

Kimberly grows quiet as she and Tommy lock eyes irritably. "I'm going to look over here." she grumbles as she stomps away from him. On her way across the rubble, Kimberly stomps on something metal. Her eyes widen with surprise as she looks down at the ground. She crouches down to brush away some of the debris. She gasps as light begins to peek through. She begins moving her hands faster, brushing away more debris, as more light begins pouring through the ground.

"Hey guys!" she shouts excitedly. "I think I found some-" Kimberly stops mid-sentence as the ground begins shaking beneath her. "What was that?" The ground lets out one more violent shake before breaking beneath Kimberly's feet. She lets out an ear piercing scream as her body plummets into the ground.

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

Tommy runs a hand through his spikes as he watches Kimberly walk away from him. "What was that all about?" he asks himself as he glares after her.

Tommy's pulled from his thoughts as his phone's ringtone fills the surrounding area. Tommy whips his phone out and places it to his ear. "This is Tommy."

"Tommy? It's Andros."

"What's going on Andros? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"You aren't going to believe this, but I have four morphers available for your usage."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos kept their Turbo Morphers here on the Megaship after I gave them their Astromorphers. They just tested them out to see if they still worked and thankfully, they do. The bad news is that they could only stay that way for about five minutes. There must be a glitch or something."

"What? That's great Andros. Don't worry about the glitch. My friend Billy and my girlfriend are really good with technology. I'm positive that they'll be able to fix them. Just beam them to me and they'll get to work on them right away."

"Hey guys!" Kimberly's voice comes from a few feet away. "I think I found some-aaaaaaaaaah!"

Tommy feels the ground tremble slightly before Kimberly screams. A crash sounds moments later as smoke floats up into the air.

"Andros, I've gotta go." he says quickly as he ends the call. "Kimberly! Are you alright? Where are you?"

Tommy runs in the direction Kimberly had walked off in a few minutes before as he looks around, frantically searching for her. "Kim? Where are you? Answer me!"

Adam, Jason, and the others appear by his side a few seconds later.

"What happened?" Jason asks with a worried expression on his face. "Where's Kim?"

"I felt the ground tremble and I heard her scream and-"

"You guys," Trini says as she points ahead of them, "I see a light."

Everyone looks in the direction she's pointing in and sure enough, a few rays of light are emerging from the ground. They rush over to the light and spy a huge hole in the ground. Tommy crouches down as he peers into the hole. He gasps when he spies Kimberly lying unconscious on a tiled, debris covered floor inside.

"Kimberly!" he shouts.

"Let's go get her." Jason says as he lowers himself inside. Adam nods as he jumps in behind him. Tommy in the others follow suit.

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

"Alright you three." Hayley smiles as she stands in her front hall. "You three are to call me as soon as you get home. I wanna be sure you got there safely."

"We will Hayley." Kira giggles. "Oh, and please, let us know if you hear from Doctor O."

"You know I will. Goodnight."

"Night!" the three of them exclaim as they walk out into the awaiting evening.

Hayley shuts the door behind them and turns around. She gasps when she comes face to face with Trent. "What are you still doing here?" she giggles.

"I was kind of wondering if I could stay here. My dad's away on a business trip and...I'm kind of worried about Molly."

"I don't know Trent. Tommy might not be okay with that."

"Look, I'll stay down here in the living room with Zack and the others. I won't sleep in her room if that helps."

"Okay, fine." Hayley smiles. "You can stay. In **here**."

"Right. Thanks Hayley."

Hayley nods as she walks off to gather blankets for the evening.

Rocky and Aisha are asleep on the sofa when Trent passes through the living room. Katherine's snoring softly on one of the recliners and Tanya looks identical as she sleeps in the other. He makes his way up the staircase and towards the guestroom where Molly had disappeared to earlier in the evening. He knocks twice on the giant wood door before pushing it open slowly. Molly's sitting on the foot of her bed staring at the wall in front of her with a distant look in her eyes. Trent can instantly sense that something's wrong.

"Hey." he says quietly.

Molly refuses to acknowledge his presence and doesn't answer. Instead, she continues to stare ahead.

"Molly, are you...okay?"

She remains silent as Trent approaches her slowly and takes a seat beside her. Her eyes remain on the wall in front of her. She doesn't move an inch.

Trent leans in towards her closely to examine her face. She's very pale and dark purple circles surround her eyes. Those two peripherals on her face are what bother him the most. They're no longer bright, brown, beautiful, and filled with life. They're gray and cloudy with a sense of unconsciousness within them. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she's a zombie.

"Molly..." he whispers.

Suddenly, Molly's eyes move to look at him. Her head stays still.

"What's going on?" he demands. "What's happened to you?"

Molly's left hand clenches into a tight fist. It starts shaking violently as she slowly turns her head to face him. Trent spies a small glowing light emerging through the spaces in between her fingers.

Molly unclenches her fist and holds out her palm to show Trent what she's holding. Trent gasps when he spies her Green Dino Gem covered with black cracks.

"What happened to your Dino Gem?"

Molly's straight face turns into a bone chilling smile as she stands from the bed quickly. "Dino Thunder," she growls, "Power up."

A bright light envelops Molly as Trent leans back onto the bed, shielding his eyes. When the light dies down, he sits back up and gasps. The Power Ranger standing before him doesn't resemble Molly's ranger form at all. She's wearing her Green Ranger suit, only half of it is green and the other half is black. The unfamiliar Power Ranger laughs maniacally, its voice sounding nothing like Molly's usual, bubbly laugh.

"Who are you?" Trent demands as he jumps off the bed, taking a defensive stance.

"Why Trent, don't you recognize me? It's me, Molly."

"You are **not **Molly."

"Hmm..." the ranger speaks with a low chuckle. "You're right. I'm the one who's going to be held accountable for your death."

The Green Ranger pulls out her Dragon Daggers and charges towards Trent. He dives out of the way as the daggers collide into the full length mirror against the wall. Trent bumps into one of the nightstand tables and knocks the lamp onto the floor, shattering it into pieces.

"What are you doing White Ranger? Fight me!"

"No!" Trent shouts.

"Fine then. You're just making your death a lot easier for me to bring about."

Trent lets out a cry of pain as the evil Green Ranger throws her arm forward and wraps her fingers around his neck. He releases a cough as the air in his lungs slowly starts to fade away.

"Die White Ranger!"

'Oh God,' Trent thinks to himself. 'I've got to do something before she kills me. Her Dino Gem has got to be the cause of this strange behavior.'

The evil Green Ranger's grip tightens around Trent's neck. Suddenly, his head starts to sway before it falls limp to his chest.

**Angel Grove: Command Center Ruins**

Tommy lands on the tiled floor and rushes to Kimberly instantly. He crouches down and gathers her in his arms, checking for any injuries.

"Is she alright?" Jason asks as he and the others join him.

"As far as I can tell, she's fine." Tommy responds. "I am a little worried about this bump that's starting to form on the back of her head though. Her back's probably going to hurt too when she wakes up."

"Her head more than likely made contact with the floor when she fell through the roof." Billy points out. "That would explain while she's out cold."

"Well, judging by the size of this bump, she's going to be out for a while."

"Guys?" Trini says, pulling everyone's attention away from the unconscious brunette. "Where in the world are we?"

Everyone looks around as they finally take in their surroundings. They're in the center of a large, empty room. The walls are constructed out of metal and the floor is stone tile. It's also freezing and dark.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Adam says as he looks around in awe. "I don't remember seeing this room anywhere in the Power Chamber last I was here."

"Yeah." Tommy nods. "Me neither."

"Maybe its a room that was added on when those other rangers took your places?" Trini says.

Adam walks to the opposite end of the room as he continues to take in their surroundings. "This place is empty. And you know what? I think we're trapped. There's no door."

"What do you mean there's no door?" Trini says as she begins to feel slightly claustrophobic.

"Give me a second." Adam says reassuringly. He begins running his hands against the wall to make sure there aren't any buttons.

"Please tell me you've found a way out." Trini says as she wraps her arms around herself.

"Nope."

Suddenly, the room starts shaking as more rubble from above falls into the room. Everyone shields themselves as the debris falls all around them, creating a massive cloud of dust.

"What's going on?" Trini coughs as she squeezes her eyes shut.

Jason manages to get a hold of his wife and pulls her protectively into his arms to shield her from the falling debris.

The shaking continues for three more minutes until it finally subsides. Everyone looks around once they're sure no more debris is going to fall. Jason looks up and raises an eyebrow when he notices that Adam is nowhere in sight.

"Adam?" he calls out into the darkness. "Where are you?"

"You guys," his voice comes from the distance, "come here, quick! You aren't going to believe this."

Tommy and the others look up and notice that the wall Adam had been standing by moments before is gone. Tommy picks Kimberly up bridal style and starts walking towards the open space. Jason helps Trini steady herself before checking on Billy. They then follow Tommy towards the new walkway.

"Adam?" Billy calls out as they enter the new room.

"I'm here." Adam replies.

Tommy and the others continue walking until they're greeted by bright lights. Trini gasps at the sight before them.

"I don't believe this." she smiles.

Adam nods as a smile creeps onto his face.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Tommy whispers.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did Tommy and the others stumble upon at the Command Center? What's going on with Molly's Dino Gem? Will Billy fix the Turbo Morphers? Well, there's only one way to find out. Leave a review and sit tight, because the next chapter's coming to you soon!**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot. If there's anything in this chapter that you need me to clarify, please let me know. I'll be happy to help you with any questions you just might have. **

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**hopelessromanticgurl **

**hawaii50girl **

**YellowPrincess **

**andyg2525 **

**ClassicTVfan **

**hewhoreaps **

**Ghostwriter **

**Odinson83 **

**sabina21 **

**valepinkcrane **

**RKF22 **

**Jeremy Shane**

**ShikamaruNaraChunin (You Still Might Not Guess Who the Master is! Lol)**

**Taeniaea **

**chloecee **

**KomodoX**

**Rikki18**

**NightWatcher666 **

**Kelly bird ( LOVED your review, as always! :D)**

**Elementals arranger (Loved your review! And I'm glad that you could review again! :D)**

**prfan**

**Eternal-Cry16**

**H4cK3r404**

**red neo ranger **

**Lord-of-Dragons2007**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks You Guys for all of the love, support, and reviews that you've given me and my story! It really means a lot to me! Oh! And thank you for putting up with my constant babblings and self-explanations! Lol :D**


	23. Oh Great

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you're all excited to find out what's going to happen next. So, let's get on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this fanfic. So, NO STEALING.**

* * *

_**"Oh Great"**_

Tommy stares in awe at the sight before him and the other rangers.

"I can't believe this." Trini says as she stares wide-eyed. "It's the Command Center."

Tommy nods as a smile spreads across his face. Jason looks around for any signs of Alpha or anyone else that can help them. "Hello?" he calls out as they walk further into the room.

The six of them look around waiting for some sort of response, but they're answered with silence.

"Come on guys." Billy says. "Let's take a look around."

Kimberly starts to groan as she slowly begins to wake up. Tommy looks down at the brunette he's carrying in his arms and smiles as her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Well hey here sleepy head." he jokes. "It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to worry."

"What's going on?" Kimberly asks as she looks around. She stops and places a hand on the back of her head. "Oh my God. My head's killing me."

"I'll bet." Tommy smiles. "You took a nasty fall back there."

"Where are we?"

"Well," Adam explains as they continue walking, "you fell through the roof of this place while looking around. We came down here to get you and low and behold, we ended up finding this place. Just our luck huh?"

Kimberly looks around and gasps. "We're in the Command Center? But...how? I don't undersand."

"That makes six of us then."Jason laughs.

Tommy places Kimberly back on her feet and after ensuring that she isn't going to fall over, he takes the lead and leads everyone through the room.

"This place looks like it's gotten a recent upgrade." Adam says. "None of these machines look familiar."

"You guys," Billy says pointing to their left, "look!"

Kimberly gasps as a smile spreads across her face. "Oh my gosh! It's our original ranger suits. Look, there's mine." The former Pink Ranger dashes over to the tubes against the wall where her suit is displayed.

"Okay." Tommy says as he scratches the back of his head. "Now, I'm almost positive that Alpha or some friend of the Power Rangers is here on earth. Question is, who?"

"Allow me to answer that question." an angelic, female voice comes from the opposite side of the room.

Tommy and the others turn around and spy another tube on the opposite wall.

"Dimitria?" he grins. "Is this really happening right now?"

"Who's Dimitria?" Trini demands. "Should we be afraid of her?"

"Not at all." Adam smiles. "Dimitria was our leader when Zordon went back to Eltar."

"Dimitria," Tommy says as he approaches her tube, "what on earth are you doing back on earth? TJ explained to me a while back that you left with the Blue Senturion to help Zordon on Eltar. I never expected to see you on earth again."

"That's right." Adam says joining him at his side. "How long have you been here? How long...has this place been here?"

"Tommy, Adam," Dimitria speaks, "I am very relieved to find that you are unharmed. Rangers, I've only been on earth for a short period of time. As for this Command Center, it's always been here, beneath the original. Alpha and I were able to retrieve a few items from the demolished Command Center to make a few repairs."

"Alpha's here too?" Adam says, grin broadening. "But, he's supposed to be with the Galaxy Rangers."

"Ai yi yi yi yi." a familiar voice comes from behind them. The rangers turn around and smile as Alpha 5 approaches them. "I can't believe you've forgotten about me. Ai yi yi yi yi."

"Alpha!" Kimberly and Trini exclaim as they approach their robotic friend to embrace him in a hug.

"Dimitria," Billy says, "you said you and Alpha made a few repairs? Would any of those repairs on morphers?"

Dimitra nods her head. "Yes Billy, you are correct."

"The Zeonizers?" Tommy asks hopefully.

"Yes."

Everyone lets out cheers of excitement at the news. So, the Zeonizers are in working condition after all. Suddenly, Tommy grows serious as a thought passes through his mind.

"Dimitria? Is the reason the two of you are here because of the Master?"

"Yes. Rangers, you all are going to be fighting one of the most difficult battles you could ever fight. And I'm sorry to say this, but I do fear for your lives."

"Are you implying that we won't survive?" Trini asks fearfully.

"I'm very sorry." Dimitria sighs.

"Do...you know who he is?" Kimberly asks.

"I do not know the Master personally, but you all know someone who's very close to him."

Everyone begins looking around at each other. Finally, one person comes to mind.

"Zordon." Kimberly concludes.

"Yes." Dimitria says. "This Master most definitely has a connection with your original mentor. Actually, it's a lot more than just a connection. There was once a great friendship between the two of them."

"So," Jason speaks, "what you're saying is that a friend of Zordon's is trying to destroy the earth."

"That is correct."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Trini asks. "We can't just let him destroy the earth. It's our home and once upon a time, Zordon was able to call it home too."

"You must fight." Dimitria commands. "Defend this planet that you all love and care so much about. Don't let him win."

"I'm scared." Kimberly admits. "We've never gone up against something like this before. What if...what if we can't protect the earth?"

"Rangers, do not doubt yourselves. You must have faith. Believe it or not, there's more to you than what meets the eye. I believe you have the power to beat him and I know you have what it takes to protect this planet. Believe in yourselves and I'm sure you can win this battle."

"Ai yi yi yi yi. Dimitria's right." Alpha exclaims as he waves his robotic arms. "You guys always win!"

Tommy takes a deep breath as he nods his head.

"Say, Alpha?" Billy says. "May we have the Zeonizers please?"

"Of course Billy. Be back in a jiffy."

Alpha walks into another room, leaving the rangers with Dimitria.

"Rangers?" Dimitria speaks again. "Are **all **of you intending to fight the Master?"

"Yes Dimitria." Jason responds. "The six of us along with all of the other former Power Rangers. We're going to work together to take down this menace."

"I see. Tommy, you are aware of the fact that there are only five Zeonizers plus Trey's old Zeonizer, are you not?"

"Yes Dimitria, I'm aware of that. Don't worry though. Another fellow ranger has informed me that the Turbo Morphers are still intact."

"And are they functional?"

"Only for a short period of time, but I'm sure it's nothing Billy can't fix."

"Ai yi yi yi yi, I'm back." Alpha announces as he walks into the room carrying a metal case. He unlatches it and reveals five, flawless Zeonizers and Trey's morpher."

"They look good as new." Adam laughs. "This is wonderful."

"They suffered slight damage from the explosion," Alpha explains, "but they were still in working order. So, I made all necessary repairs. They're good to go."

"Way to go Alpha." Jason smiles as he gives the robot a high five. "Now, all that's left to do is to decide who gets which Zeonizer."

"Um, okay." Adam says as he takes the case from Alpha. "Tommy, what do you think?"

"Jason, without a doubt, can take Trey's morpher." Tommy replies. Jason smiles as he takes the morpher out of the case. Tommy nods at his friend before making his next decision. "Katherine can take her Pink Zeonizer back."

Kimberly feels slight rejection, but pushes it off. After all, the morpher was Katherine's.

"Tanya can take hers," Tommy continues, "and Adam can take his." Adam pulls his Zeonizer out the case and straps it onto his wrist. Tommy turns to Billy and smiles. "You can have the Blue Zeonizer."

"Seriously?"

"Of course Billy. I'm going to give my old Zeonizer to Rocky so he can use it. After all, I'm sporting a new color nowadays, in case you've forgotten."

"No, I didn't forget. It's just that...it's been a long time since I've been a Power Ranger."

Adam pulls the Blue Zeonizer out the case and passes it to Billy. He smiles proudly as he straps it onto his wrist.

"Well, this is great." Kimberly says. "I'm glad that the Zeonizers are working, but that still leaves us with a problem. What about me, Trini, Aisha, and Zack? We still need morphers."

"Andros said that the Turbo Morphers work." Jason reminds them.

"Don't worry rangers." Dimitria says. "Alpha and I aren't out of surprises just yet. Alpha?"

"Right." Alpha nods before walking out of the chamber again. He returns a few moments later with another case, only slightly smaller.

"It took a lot of time and hard work to complete this task," Dimitria's calm voice flows evenly into their ears, "but we managed to get at least three of them fixed."

"Three of what?" Jason asks curiously.

Alpha unlatches the small case to reveal its contents. Kimberly and Trini gasp as their old morphers are revealed.

"It's my morpher!" Kimberly exclaims as she and Trini reach into the case to grab them.

Tommy stares at the remaining morpher in the case with disbelief on his face. "You...fixed mine?" he asks.

Alpha nods. "Yep. Actually Tommy, your morpher had a lot of energy remaining inside it. It wasn't that hard to fix at all."

Tommy grabs the morpher from the case and smiles as he moves it between his fingers.

"Zack can always use Tommy's morpher." Trini suggests.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Alpha admits. "The White Ranger's morpher will only work for Tommy because it was made using some of his energy. Zordon and I were very careful when constructing the White Ranger powers."

"Then it's a back up morpher." Tommy says. "You never know when I might need it."

"Okay then." Billy smiles. "Now, all we need to do is to retrieve the Turbo Morphers from Andros."

Suddenly, Tommy's cellphone starts to ring. "Hello?" he says, answering it quickly. "What? Hayley, slow down. I can barely understand you." Everyone stares at Tommy as his facial expression grows fearful. "What happened? Is Trent okay? What do you mean she's gone?"

"Tommy?" Adam says worriedly. "What's going on?"

Kimberly suddenly gets an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cellphone. She quickly dials Molly's speed dial and waits anxiously for her to answer. Unfortunately, she's greeted by her voicemail. "Oh my God." she says as panic rises in her chest.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks.

"Jase, Molly won't answer her phone."

Jason's jaw tightens before he and Kimberly turn back to Tommy. "I'm on my way now." Tommy says as he hangs up. He turns to his friend and takes a shaky breath. "We have to get to Reefside now."

"Thanks for everything Alpha." Billy says. "You too Dimitria. I don't konw what we would've done without your help."

"You're welcome Rangers. Now, go. And do not fret. Alpha and I will be here until this battle is over. Keep in touch, and let the power protect you."

Tommy nods as he and other take off for the exit.

**Megaship**

"So?" Zhane says as he steps into the repair room. "Were you able to fix them?"

Andros is busily working at a table with a weird, sparking device in his hand. He looks up when his friend walks into the room. "I'm doing my best." he sighs. "Unfortunately, it seems that only the yellow, green, and obviously, the blue Turbo Morphers are the only ones that will work to their full potential."

"Well, this sucks."

"I know. Then again, I didn't create these morphers, nor did anyone from KO-35, so I'm very unfamiliar with this kind of technology. Maybe I should hand them over to Tommy now?"

The sliding doors slides open another time as Ashley steps into the room. "Andros?" she smiles as she holds her cellphone to her chest. "Kerri's on the phone. Would you like to speak with her?"

Andros's face lights up at the mentioning of their daughter. "Of course." Ashley grins as she passes the phone to her husband. "Hey Care bear." Andros smiles into the phone." He stands to his feet and takes his conversation out into the hallway.

Ashley takes his seat and sighs. "Did he fix them?" she asks.

"Only yours and Carlos's. I guess the others are damaged beyond repair."

"Bummer." The two of them sit in silence for a few minutes before Ashley speaks again. "You've seemed pretty down lately. It's because of Karone, isn't it?"

Zhane nods. "Can you blame me?"

Ashely opens her mouth to respond, but she stops speaking as the door slides open another time.

"You guys!" TJ shouts as he runs into the room. "Something's heading towards the Megaship at top speed."

"Let's go." Ashley says as she and Zhane run out the room after him.

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

The hovercraft's humming ceases as Tommy gently brings it down to the ground. He then jumps out of the vehicle and runs into the cave.

"Tommy," Kimberly calls after him, "would you please tell us what's going on?"

Tommy ignores Kimberly's request and continues running through the cave. A few minutes later, he reaches his lab and finds Hayley sitting at her desk with worry in her eyes. Tommy runs to her and hugs her close.

"What's going on?" Jason asks as he and the others enter the room.

"It's Molly." Hayley says with a shaky voice.

Kimberly stiffens as her daughter's name passes through Hayley's lips. "What about my daughter?" she asks. "What's happened?"

"Trent went upstairs to talk to her an hour after you all left and next thing I know, there's a crash followed by a huge commotion coming from the guestroom where she's been staying. Rocky and I ran up to the room to see what was going on but when we got there, the window was wide open, Molly was gone, a lot of the furniture had been damaged, and Trent was lying unconscious by the wall."

"What happened?" Trini asks. "Is he okay?"

"Trent wasn't breathing when Rocky and I found him. We had to perform CPR. Thankfully, he started breathing again. He woke up long enough to tell us that Molly was the one who attacked him."

"That is a **lie**!" Kimberly shouts.

"It is not a lie." Hayley says, keeping her composure. "Go upstairs and see for yourself. The bloodstains on the carpet is enough proof for me."

"Trent just fell." Kimberly says in defense. "Molly would never do anything to hurt anyone."

Tommy stares down at his feet as the events from earlier that day started to fill his head once again. "Kim...I think Hayley's telling us the truth."

"How can you even think of agreeing with her Tommy? Our daughter wouldn't hurt a fly. Why in the world would she suddenly attack one of her friends?"

"I don't think it was her fault Kimberly. I think...it has something to do with her Dino Gem."

"What do you mean?"

"Trent did say that she showed him her Dino Gem before she attacked him." Hayley says. "He said it was covered with black cracks."

"Where'd she get the gem from?" Billy asks.

Kimberly and the others turn to look at Tommy. He shrugs. "I'm not sure. But...wait a second. Kira should know. She was with Molly when she found the gem. Hayley, call Kira and the others. I'm going to check on Trent."

Tommy walks up the stairs as Jason, Trini, Adam, and Billy follow him. Hayley and Kimberly remain behind in the lab. Hayley pulls out her cell phone as she dials Kira's number.

"Hey Kira." she speaks. "You need to find Ethan and Conner and come back to Doctor Oliver's house right away. Trent was attacked. Yes. I'm well aware of that. I'll fill you in when you get here, I promise. Right. Bye."

"You're wrong." Kimberly whispers as Hayley ends the call.

"Excuse me?" Hayley says as she raises an eyebrow.

"You're wrong about this entire situation. It wasn't my daughter who attacked Trent. She would never hurt anyone."

"Look Kimberly, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but your daughter was the one in that guestroom with Trent when he was attacked. She's the only one we can point fingers at at this point."

"She didn't do this."

"Okay Kimberly. Why don't you take a deep breath and calm down? You should take a nap or something. After all, it's after midnight and we've all had a long, rough day. You could use a good night's sleep."

"I don't **need **any sleep." she snaps.

"Okay." Hayley says, putting her hands up in defense. "It was just a suggestion."

"I don't need any suggestions from you. Thanks."

"Okay, do you mind telling me what your problem is?"

"I don't **have **a problem. I just don't want to be bothered right now."

"Fine. I'll just go upstairs and wait for Tommy then."

"Don't bother. It's **our **daughter that's being accused of doing this. I'll be sure to talk to him."

Hayley shrugs before walking up the stairs, leaving Kimberly alone.

"What is with her?" Kimberly says to herself as the sounds of the basement door being closed are heard. "Something inside me is shouting for me to slap her." Kimberly takes a deep breath as she takes a seat on the couch in the lab. "Molly would never do something like this. I'll bet Hayley made this up to cause...a scene. Wow...I'm acting really immature right now. I'm frickin thirty seven years old. It's time I start acting like it."

**Upstairs**

"Here Trent." Aisha says gently as she passes him another glass of water. "Drink this."

Trent accepts the glass kindly as he chugs it in a matter of seconds.

"You said the Dino Gem was cracked?" Tommy asks as Trent sets the glass on the coffee table.

"Yeah." Trent sighs. "When I first saw her, she seemed...out of it. Kind of like a ghost. She was pale and her eyes were hazed over. She had her hand clenched in a tight fist and it was shaking. She opened it a little while later and showed me the gem. Soon after that...she morphed into...an evil Power Ranger and she attacked me."

"We have to find her." Tommy sighs.

"It's almost midnight." Hayley announces as she walks into the room. "Perhaps we should all turn in for the evening and begin searching for Molly first thing in the morning."

"No," Tommy says, "I need to find my daughter now."

"I know honey." Hayley says with a sad smile. "Problem is, we haven't the slightest clue to where she could've gone. It could take a while to find her."

"Hayley's right Tommy." Katherine says as she places her hand on his shoulder gently. "You need to rest."

"No!" Tommy shouts. "I just got my daughter into my life after seventeen years of not knowing about her. I refuse to lose her again."

A few seconds later, the doorbell rings, ending Tommy's screaming. Adam stands to answer the door. He returns a few seconds later with the original three Dino Rangers.

"Trent!" Kira shouts as she rushes to his side. "Are you alright?"

"What happened Trent?" Conner asks worriedly.

"Molly..." Trent says quietly. "She...attacked me."

"Are you serious?" Ethan gasps.

Trent shakes his head. "I wish. Her Dino Gem must be corrupted. It was decorated with black cracks. She morphed with it and became a half green, half black Power Ranger."

"I **knew **something was wrong with that gem the minute we found it." Kira groans.

"What are you talking about?" Conner asks.

"When Molly and I found the gem, it was around the time that you, Trent, and Ethan were battling Goldar. We found it in the bushes along with a Dino Morpher. It was so obvious when we found it that I knew it was unsafe, but Molly was determined to use it."

"So, you're basically telling us that you let Molly use a random morpher that you found beneath a bush?" Tommy says. "Doesn't that sound suspicious to you?"

"Of course it seemed suspicious to me. It's just that...Molly morphed using it and it appeared that nothing was wrong with the Green Ranger powers. That is...until we had that battle with Divatox."

Trent looks down at his hands as he recalls the memory. "Yeah. Molly...got pretty aggressive."

"I thought she was going to slit her throat." Conner says as he shudders nervously.

"The way I see it," Jason says, "someone knew Goldar was going to be attacking in the woods. They would've also had to have known that Kira was injured and that she couldn't fight. That left all of the guys in battle and you two were vulnerable for a trap."

"Which means," Tanya continues, "that someone must've planted a fake Dino Gem, knowing that the two of you were going to end up finding it."

"Someone planted that Dino Gem to take one of our Power Rangers." Conner concludes.

Tommy suddenly stands to his feet and heads to his lab.

"Where are you going Tommy?" Hayley asks.

"To find my daughter."

**Megaship**

"What's going on?" Cassie shouts as she rushes into the control room. "I can hear the alarms all the way on the Simudeck."

"Something's heading straight for us." TJ explains as he hurries to take his seat. "It might hit us if we don't steer the ship out of its path."

Ashley, Andros, and Zhane rush into the room with Carlos taking up the rear as they hurry to take their seats.

"Get into position." Andros commands as he places his hands on the main controls. "Zhane, go."

Zhane nods as he pulls his steering gear towards him before forcing them to the right. Ashley and the others shriek in surprise as the Megaship jolts to the right.

"Hey!" Ashley shouts. "Be careful Zhane."

"Sorry." Zhane chuckles. "This is only my second time."

"What do you mean it's your second time?" TJ says as he jumps up. "Hell no. Get out of the way." TJ runs over to Zhane and pushes him away from the controls. He, then, gently steers the Megaship to right earning sighs of approval from his friends. "Now **that's **how you steer." he declares with a proud smile.

Zhane rubs the back of his head as he laughs. The laughter ceases as a painful groan comes from the floor. Zhane snorts as he covers his mouth to contain his laughter. Andros is lying on his back with his chair lying on top of him.

"Honey?" Ashley calls out to him from her seat. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Andros growls as he pushes himself from underneath the chair. "What's the big idea Zhane? I told you to-"

"TJ's steering." Zhane says quickly as he points at the Blue Astro Ranger.

"Don't even try it Zhane." TJ snaps. "I took over the controls after you decided to try and kill us."

The bickering stops as a beeping noise begins echoing throughout the room. Andros rushes to his controls and hits a button.

"D.E.C.A." he speaks. "Pull up the communication screen. There's an incoming transmission."

"Right away Andros." the computer responds.

A holographic screen appears in front of the rangers and Leo's face appears seconds later. "Hello everyone." the Red Galaxy Ranger greets.

"Leo?" Andros smiles. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but this isn't a social call. It's good news that I'm giving you. Damon, Kai, and Maya are on their way to the Megaship as we speak. They should be arriving within the next couple of minutes."

"Uh oh." TJ says. "I think they're the thing we just tried to avoid."

"What?" Leo says.

"I thought they were an enemy targeting us. I'll contact them and tell them to turn around."

"You do that." Leo laughs. "Listen guys, I'm really sorry that I can't help you fight during this battle."

"Don't sweat it Leo." Andros says. "I know what fatherhood's like and believe me, it's something you don't want to miss out on."

"Yeah." Ashley agrees. "Not only is little Brandon going to need you, but Kendrix's going to need you too."

Leo nods. "So...have you heard anything from Karone recently?"

"No." Zhane sighs. "We did hear from her earlier, but her call was cut short."

"I've been thinking...since Kendrix and I are down for the count, that leaves only three Galaxy Rangers to assist you all on earth. Something just crossed my mind and I realize that it doesn't have to be that way. Karone knows how to use the Pink Galaxy Ranger powers. I was thinking that she should use Kendrix's morpher and help Damon and the others fight."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Carlos smiles. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"How are we going to get the morpher to her?" Andros asks. "She won't be able to get a hold of it until we've been reunited with her."

"We'll figure something out." Ashley says.

"Good news guys!" Cassie says. "Damon and the others are on their way back to the ship. I've gotten readings that their ship's turned around."

"Actually," Kai's voice comes from the doorway, "we're already here."

Andros and the others smile as Damon, Maya, and Kai enter the room.

"What's the big idea steering away from us?" Maya laughs.

"Sorry guys." TJ laughs with a sheepish grin on his face. "I thought you were an enemy ship."

"Okay guys," Leo speaks, "I've got to get back to my wife. I'll be cheering for you all."

Maya and Kai nod at the screen as it goes black.

Cassie grins as she rushes over to Maya and gives her a hug. "It's great to see you guys again."

"Likewise."

"Okay guys." Andros says growing serious. "Let's get down to business."

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Tommy descends the stairs slowly as he does his best to fight his beckoning tears. When his feet touch the basement floor, he looks up quickly a the sound of sniffling. He turns his head and feels his heart ache at the sight of Kimberly sitting on the couch crying with her face buried in her hands.

"Kim?" he says as he does his best to hide his own tears.

"Oh!" Kimberly says in surprise as she hurriedly wipes her face. "Tommy? What are you doing down here?"

"What am I doing down here? Why are you in here all alone crying?"

Kimberly sighs as she looks down at her hands. "I want all of these accusations to stop being made towards our daughter. Hasn't she been through enough already? Now, she has lies being made up about her?"

"Kim, I don't want to believe what the others are saying either but Molly really did hurt Trent and everything that he said happened can be proven. I promise you Kimberly, when I found out who's causing her to do these things, I'm going to-"

"Molly didn't do this." Kimberly cuts him off. "She would never hurt Trent. It had to have been someone else."

"Kimberly, you're right. It wasn't Molly that hurt Trent, but it was her body."

"No!" Kimberly shouts as she bursts into tears once again. Tommy rushes to her side and pulls her into his arms She buries her face in the crook of his neck as she soaks his shirt with her tears.

"Everything's going to be alright Kim." Tommy reassures her.

"No it isn't." she snaps as she pushes herself free of his embrace. "I've lost everything that's important to me. Can't you see that? Molly's my world. She completes me. She's the reason I wake up every morning to live my life as though I have a purpose. I can't live without her Tommy."

"That's enough." Tommy says.

Kimberly's eyes widen at his words. Something in his voice struck her heart.

"Stop speaking of Molly as though she's dead. She may be under an evil spell, but she's alive nonetheless and I'm going to find her and bring her back to us one way or another. I promise Kimberly."

"Are you sure you can makes such a big promise Tommy? What if...we never get her back?"

"Kim, do you remember the first time we met each other."

Kimberly turns her head as a blush warms her cheeks. "Of course I do, but what does that have to do with this situation?"

"Remember when Rita kidnapped me and used me as a pawn to be her evil Green Ranger? You and the others didn't give up on me, not even for a second. You were devoted to changing me back to normal so I could become a good Power Ranger and work beside you and the others. You guys never gave up on me, so I'm not going to give up on our daughter. I may have only known her for a short while, but I feel like I've known her for a lifetime. I refuse to lose her."

Kimberly gasps as a single tear slides down Tommy's face. She smiles sadly as she reaches out and gently wipes the tear away with the pad of her thumb. "I understand." she says. "We can't give up on her. We're...a family."

Tommy's eyes widen as he takes in her words. "You're right. We are a family, and a family sticks together no matter what. They love each other and they're always there for each other no matter the circumstances."

Kimberly smiles as she wipes away the rest of her tears. "Let's start a search." she suggests. Tommy nods as he smiles back at her.

**Tommy's House: Living Room**

"So," Tanya sighs, "did you guys find the Zeonizers on your little adventure?"

Adam nods as he pulls the two metal cases out of a duffle bag. "You aren't going to believe what we saw while we were there. Dimitra and Alpha were inside a back up Command Center. They managed to repair the Zeonizers, Trey's morpher, and he fixed three of the originals."

"That's great!" Katherine exclaims. "Are they going to stay on earth?"

"Yes." Billy answers as he helps Adam unlatch the cases. "They want to see this battle through and ensure that the Master will be destroyed once and for all."

"This is great." Rocky smiles. "So, who gets what morpher?"

"Well," Billy speaks, "Tanya and Katherine will get their Zeonizers back. Jason gets Trey's and I get the Blue Zeonizer."

"And why are you taking my Zeonizer?" Rocky demands. "What the heck am I supposed to morph with?"

"Tommy's Zeonizer." Adam says as though the answer's obvious. "I hope you don't mind."

Rocky does a fist pump as Adam hands him, Tanya, and Katherine their Zeonizers.

"What are me and Zack supposed to use?" Aisha asks.

"Andros, the Red Space Ranger, contacted Tommy while we were on our way back here." Billy explains. "He tested the old Turbo Morphers and found that only the blue, green, and yellow morphers work. Therefore, when he sends them to us, Zack will take Green Turbo powers and Aisha will take the Yellow Turbo powers."

Aisha and Zack smile, satisfied with the answer.

"I'm assuming that Justin knows about all of this?" Katherine asks.

"We're trying to get a hold of him." Adams sighs. "Don't worry though. I'm sure that he'll be fighting right alongside us when he finds out."

"So, what now?" Conner asks, being the first teen to speak in over ten minutes.

"I'm going to go check on Tommy." Hayley announces. "Maybe he's calmed down a bit."

Adam nods as Hayley heads towards the basement.

"Trent?" Kira speaks as soon as Hayley's out of sight. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No, I'm not." Trent says with a straight face. "I won't be okay until we break the spell on Molly's Dino Gem. We need her on our side again."

Kira nods as she laces her hand into Conner's. She wants the same thing he does. Molly's freedom.

**Lab**

When Hayley reaches the bottom of the staircase, she freezes at the sight of a sleeping Tommy and Kimberly on the sofa. Kimberly is wrapped securely in Tommy's arms as they snore away.

Hayley smiles sadly as she walks over to a cupboard to retrieve a blanket. She drapes it over the two of them gently and sighs. "Sweet dreams Tommy." she whispers as she kisses him lightly on his forehead. "Looks like part of your dreams are already coming true."

**Unknown**

"Kitanna, Nebia? Step forth this instant."

The two beauties do as they're told and step forward. "Yes Master?" they speak in unison. "You requested our presence?"

"It is time to start phase one of our plans. Is my precious puppet prepared for her debut?"

"Yes Master."

"Excellent. Tell the others to prep my Nega Ranger. It's time for her to test out her skills."

"As you wish Master..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Bum, bum, bum! So, the Master has finally said his first few lines in my fanfic lol**

**Well, I don't wanna waste my time asking a slew of questions, so I'll just skip to my favorite word: REVIEW!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Purple Dragon Ranger**

**ClassicTVfan (Loved your Review as Always!)**

**hewhoreaps **

**Hawaii50girl (Thanks for pointing out my color mix up)**

**Hopelessromanticgurl (I may be using your idea in a future chapter!)**

**MaxKnight1010101 **

**ShikamaruNaraChunin **

**RKF22 **

**brankel1 **

**Ghostwriter **

**sabina21 **

**Jeremy Shane**

**Alex ( I LOVED your review! And thank you so much!)**

**jjbsxc **

**Razmend (Not Zordon! Lol But Dimitria!)**

**Vamparicsaiyan (I LOVE your pen name! lol)**

**Emily Alice**

**fireandice1986**

**nickclaywell **

**ari-chan07**

**biblicalforte**

**Marcus S. Lazarus**

**TommyOliverMMPRFan (You'll learn more about the Comdrites soon! And as for Molly, NO she isn't Nebia! Lol But she does have something to do with the Comdrites)**

**89**

**xFlipJamsx **

**Kyubbiman**

**Eternal-Cry16 **

**Snuffle but (Your pen name makes me laugh! Lol)**

**archmore **

**Daniel1973**

**NightWatcher666 **

**Kelly bird ( I LOVED your review! It made me laugh so hard!)**

**steven **

**H4cK3r404 (Loved your review and your anti-Zordon name! lol)**

**Vodams **

**The Broken Rose**

**Andyg2525 (Yes to answer your Alpha question! Lol)**

**starfire1994 **

**Kira98 (Sorry about my constant switching! Lol But thanks for the review!)**

**YellowPrincess **

* * *

**Author's Note: The reviews were WONDERFUL guys! And thanks for adding me to your favorites! Love it all! Just keep those reviews coming! :D**


	24. Author's Note: Hard Drive

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! Unfortunately, this isn't an update. It's just a little 4-1-1 about my absence.**** I just wanted to let everyone know that my computer's hard drive fried, so I didn't have a computer for almost four weeks. Thankfully, it's fixed now, so I'll be able to post the next chapter as SOON as I can. Meaning I won't be updating until after vacation, my doctor's appointment, and until the school musical is done lol**

**Anyways, if you guys have any questions regarding the fanfic or about anything in general, feel free to comment or PM me to let me know. I will be more than happy to give you an answer. Alright you guys. Until next time!**

**-KairiAngel13**


	25. Nightmares

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm finally updating this fanfic. Sorry, once again, that it's taken this long to update, but as I explained in the author's note I posted, my computer's hard drive crashed, so I lost every important piece of information on my computer. Then there's the fact that it took four weeks for the computer shop to fix it lol**

**Well, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, and the plot of this fanfic. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_** "Nightmare"**_

When Kimberly opens her eyes, she's greeted by never ending darkness and the humming of the air conditioner overhead. She sits up slowly and squints through the darkness as she tries to make out the shapes she spies in the dark room. "Tommy?" she calls out. She's answered with silence. With a sigh, Kimberly stands to her feet as a shiver rushes over her body. "Maybe he went upstairs?"

Kimberly reaches into her pocket and grabs hold of her pink cell phone. She starts scrolling through the apps menu as she searches for her flashlight. She smiles when she finds it and she activates it seconds later. "Okay...where are the stairs?" Kimberly starts walking through the darkened room as she wanders aimlessly in search of the stairs. Suddenly, her cellphone starts making a strange sound. Kimberly stares down at the phone and gasps as the phone goes black. Dead battery perhaps?

Suddenly, a crash echoes off the walls making Kimberly jump with fright. "What the hell? Is someone down here? Jason, if this is some kind of joke, it's definitely not funny. I'm not in the mood to play games." She's answered with silence. "Who's down here?" she asks again.

Kimberly's answered with the sounds of a crying baby. The crying continues as the lights slowly fade on. Something about the infant's cries strike Kimberly's heart with both familiarity and fear. She starts walking towards where the crying's emerging from, desperate to find its source. She passes a stack of crates and is shocked to find a walkway.

"That's funny. I don't remember seeing this when I was in here last night." She walks into the corridor and notices that the volume of the cries is increasing. Suddenly, the crying becomes more familiar to Kimberly's ears. "Where have I heard that little voice before?" she asks herself.

When she reaches the end of the corridor, she sees a door. She steps in without hesitating and is surprised to see a baby cradle in the room's center. A very familiar cradle at that. It resembles a horse drawn carriage with white and pink flowers beneath the rim and a green canopy hanging above it. Not only that, but Kimberly can name the cradle's price, which wheel is cracked, and who belongs inside it.

Kimberly breaks into a sprint as she dashes to the cradle to peer inside. She gasps at the sight of the beautiful baby girl lying inside it. "Molly?"

There, in the cradle, lies an infant Molly screaming at the top of her lungs as tears stream down her rosy cheeks.

"I must be dreaming." Kimberly whispers. She bites her bottom let as she leans over the top of the cradle. She hesitantly reaches her hand inside and strokes the baby's cheek lovingly. She's so soft, almost as though she's real. "Well, if this is really a dream, it's a very good one. My sweet little girl."

Kimberly pulls Molly out of the cradle and starts to rock her back and forth gently as she hums a sweet lullaby to the child. Molly's cries cease as she looks up into her mother's eyes.

"Get away from my daughter!" a thunderous voice booms.

Kimberly gasps in surprise as she snaps her head towards the doorway. There, in the doorway, stands a man wearing a dark, hooded cloak.

"What did you just say?" Kimberly asks as she holds Molly to her chest protectively. "**Your **daughter?"

"That's right. **My **daughter. Now, get your hands off her this minute."

"Show yourself." Kimberly commands as she starts to tremble slightly.

"Gladly." The man removes the cloak from his head causing Kimberly to scream. The man laughs maniacally as he approaches Kimberly. This man is none other than Lord Zedd. "Hand over the baby or suffer the consequences." he commands.

"Molly is not and will never be your child." Kimberly snaps.

"You see my dear Kimberly, that's where you're wrong. Molly's already my child."

"That's a filthy lie."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that **mom**." a chilling voice comes from behind them. Kimberly turns around and gasps as a pale, ghost-like Molly appears from the rear of the room. "If you were my mother," she speaks again, "you would've protected me from meeting such a gruesome fate. You wouldn't have let Zedd take me. Why weren't you there for me mom? Why didn't you protect me?"

"Molly, you know I'd never allow this to happen if I'd known. I care about you way to much to let Zedd take you."

"That's a lie. Why does it matter anyways? It's too late. I've been bound to this monster through my Dino Gem and now, every time I morph, I become his puppet. I kill and seek vengeance. I'm filled with so much hatred. I don't want to be this way mom, but now, I have no choice in the matter. It's either kill or be killed."

"Sweetheart, you can stop this madness. Fight against Zedd's spell to regain control."

Zedd laughs again. "Oh, my dear Kimberly. You think I haven't learned from my past mistakes? This spell is more powerful than any I've ever created and it's twice as effective. Face it, your daughter belongs to me now."

Suddenly, the baby in Kimberly's arms starts to scream. Kimberly looks down worriedly before shrieking in horror. The infant she was holding moments before is now covered in blood. Kimberly begins to go into hysterics as she falls onto her knees.

"That in your arms is the future of your precious little girl." Zedd growls. "Once the Master is finished with her, you'll have nothing left but a bloody mess."

Kimberly looks up at Molly and gasps in horror as she's enveloped in a dark light. The light swallows her form before fading away slowly, revealing a black and green Dino Ranger.

"Molly?" Kimberly whispers as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Molly?" they speak. "I am unfamiliar with that name. I am the Nega Ranger. I'm also the the one who's going to be held responsible for your death."

"No." Kimberly speaks as she slowly backs away from the insane Power Ranger. Suddenly, the baby in her arms stops screaming, pulling Kimberly's attention to her arms. She gasps as the infant Molly slowly fades away.

"It's time to say goodbye mommy dearest." the Nega Ranger laughs as she walks over to the cradle. Kimberly watches in horror as she lifts the cradle above her head and throws it at her.

Kimberly tries her best to dodge the oncoming cradle, but she fails miserably as it strikes her in the side, slamming her into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Zedd breaks into a fit of laughter as he claps his hands, applauding his Nega Ranger.

"How did that feel Kimmie? Like you were ran over by a horse drawn carriage?"

Kimberly winces in pain as she tries her best to sit up. "M-Molly," she stammers, "please...stop this..."

"I told you already." the Nega Ranger growls. "I am **not **your precious Molly. She's gone now and she's never coming back."

The Nega Ranger sends a kick to Kimberly's gut, knocking the air out her lungs and pushing blood up her throat.

"Nega Ranger," Zedd's voice booms, "finish her now."

"With pleasure Lord Zedd."

Just as she was commanded, the Nega Ranger pulls her Dragon Daggers out of their hiding place and dashes towards Kimberly. Before the Pink Ranger can even defend herself, the Nega Ranger has a strong grip on her shoulder. Next thing she knows, one of the Dragon Daggers has been plunged into her stomach. Kimberly lets out an ear piercing scream as pain tears through her abdomen.

**Lab**

As soon as the scream leaves Kimberly's lips, Tommy jumps awake in his spot beside her. He looks to his right and spies Kimberly tossing and turning as she screams in pain.

"Kimberly!" he shouts as he grabs hold of her shoulders to shake her awake. "Come on Kimberly. You have to wake up."

After shaking her a few more times, Kimberly's eyes shoot open in a flash as terror covers her face. Her eyes dart around the dimly lit room as they search for any sign of the Nega Ranger, Zedd, and the bloody infant. When she sees no one but Tommy, she bursts into tears.

Tommy pulls the brunette into his arms as he holds her close. "Ssh." he whispers soothingly. "It was only a dream Kim. Everything's fine."

**Living Room**

Jason sighs in comfort as his eyes slowly open to the morning light streaming in through the window. He sits up slowly, being careful not to wake Trini, and steps off the pull out couch.

"Good morning." a cheerful voice comes.

He looks around trying to find the voices owner, but he sees none. He scratches the back of his head as he walks around the living room of sleeping people.

"I'm in the kitchen." the voice comes again.

Jason raises an eyebrow as he follows the voice into the room they spoke of. He smiles when he spies Hayley sitting at the island with a blue coffee mug within her hands. "Good morning." she greets him with a tired smile.

"Uh, good morning." Jason smiles awkwardly. He spies a coffee pot on the counter. "Mind if I have some of that."

"Feel free. I think I made too much anyway."

Jason nods as he retrieves a coffee cup from the clean dish rack. He fills his cup with the semi-warm beverage before joining Hayley at the island. He grabs hold of the creamer in front of her and slowly pours some into his drink. He then takes a sip and smiles, satisfied with the taste. "So," he speaks after a while, "did you sleep well last night?"

The redhead shrugs. "Kind of. I had...a lot on my mind, as you already know."

"Yeah, me too."

Hayley takes a sip from her mug before sitting it on the counter top. "Do you know if Kimberly came back upstairs last night?"

"I don't think she did." he says, suddenly growing worried. "Maybe she fell asleep downstairs on the couch in the lab. Why'd you ask?"

"I...kind of feel as though I should apologize for last night. I upset her when I told everyone about Molly. I guess I shouldn't be too upset by her reaction. When someone you love and care for that much does something so...sinister...you want to see the best in them regardless of what others say about them. I should've been more understanding of her feelings."

Jason nods. "Maybe you should ask Tommy where she is?"

"He never came up to bed last night." Hayley sighs. "He fell asleep in the lab last night. Kimberly was down there too, I just didn't know she'd stayed down there all night."

Jason nods. "I'm going to go check on Trent." he says as he stands to his feet. "I hope he's feeling better than he was last night."

"Yeah. I'll be out on the deck if you need me. I need some fresh air."

**Lab**

"You wanna talk about it?" Tommy asks Kimberly who's still shaking in his arms.

"No. It was...too awful. I don't even wanna think about it."

"Well, I think it will help if you get it off your chest Kim. That's always helped me."

Kimberly looks at him with puffy red eyes as she takes a deep breath. She starts explaining her dream to Tommy starting with the darkness she was surrounded by, to the cradle, and up to the Nega Ranger stabbing her with her Dragon Daggers.

"Tommy..." Kimberly says after she's finished. "What if my nightmare wasn't just an illusion in my head? What if it's a premonition of what's to come in the future? What if...I die during this battle?"

"Don't say that." Tommy says in a gruff voice as his brow narrows. "I won't let anything like that happen. Your nightmare was just that. A dream. Something that your mind created out of the manifested fears in your head. It wasn't real and I sure as hell won't let it come true."

Kimberly nods slowly as she wipes her face free of her remaining tears.

"Hey you two." Rocky's voice comes from the stairs. Tommy and Kimberly smile when they spy their friend staring at them with tired eyes. "Is everything okay down here? I could've sworn I heard screaming."

"I had a nightmare." Kimberly admits as she looks at the floor nervously. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's alright. You didn't wake anyone else up. Well, at least I don't think you did. I thought I heard Hayley and Jason talking in the kitchen a few minutes ago."

"Why don't you go back to bed Rocko." Tommy suggests. "You look like a zombie."

Rocky gives them a thumbs up for stomping back up the stairs towards where he's left his pillow.

"Wanna head upstairs?" Tommy suggests. Kimberly nods as Tommy stands to his feet and holds out a hand for her to grab. He helps her off the couch and the two of them head up to the patio.

**Megaship**

"Morning everyone." Zhane says cheerfully as he walks into the dining hall. Ashley looks up from her bowl of frosted flakes and smiles at the cheerful Silver Ranger.

"Hey Zhane." she greets him. "You seem...happy this morning."

Andros and TJ nod as they catch sight of their bleach blonde friend.

"Where are Cassie and the others?" Zhane asks as he looks around the room.

"Simudeck." Andros replies as he takes a sip of his orange juice. "I think they're training."

Zhane nods as he heads over to the synthetron and programs a bowl of cheerios. They appear seconds later and he gladly takes the bowl. He heads over to the table and joins his friends. "So?" he says as he shoves a spoonful into his mouth. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Don't know." Andros admits. "I beamed the Turbo Morphers to Tommy's lab late last night and I've yet to hear back from him. He's the one in charge of this whole mission, not me."

"So...today's basically a kick back and relax day huh?"

"If that's what you'd like it to be." Andros replies as he pulls out his phone, checking for any missed text messages or phone calls. He looks up as Ashley groans in discomfort. She's holding her forehead as she squeezes her eyes shut. "Ash?" he says worriedly. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lies.

"Really?" TJ says with a raised eyebrow. "If you ask me, I'd say you're a little pale."

"It's just a headache." she sighs. "Nothing too serious. Look, I'm going to go pop an Advil and lie down. I'll be fine within the hour."

"Okay." Andros says quietly as she stands to clear her dishes. "I'll come and check on you in a little while." Ashley kisses him on the cheek before exiting the room.

"So," TJ says, changing the subject, "we most definitely have Damon, Kai, Maya, and Team Lightspeed Rescue backing us up in this fight. What about the other teams?"

"I'm not sure." Andros admits. "Well...Wes and Eric are going to help out, but the rest of team Timeforce resides in the future. We can't be sure that they can help us out."

"Even with all of us rangers working together," Zhane says through a mouthful of cheerios, "I still have...negative thoughts on how this is gonna work out."

"You aren't the only one." TJ chuckles. "I've been concerned about everything since I first saw Divatox's barrier back in Washington."

"I just want this battle to end." Andros says as he sets his empty glass on the table top. "I want my family to be safe again."

"Guys!" Carlos voice comes from the hall. "Come here, quick!"

Andros looks at TJ and Zhane before the three of them jump up and take off down the hallway.

"What's wrong Carlos?" Andros asks as they enter the bridge.

"Two galaxies were wiped completely out last night." Cassie announces as she pulls an image up on the holographic screen. "And besides those two galaxies, five planets were destroyed in the Narzack solar system a few hours ago. There are traces of magic in the atmosphere where these galaxies were located."

"Did you say the Narzack System?" Andros asks with worry coating his words.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's three systems from the Karova System where KO-35 is located." Zhane gasps when he realizes the same thing.

"Incoming transmission." D.E.C.A.'s voice states.

"Change the holoscreen." Andros commands. Cassie nods as she switches images. Andros smiles when Wes's face appears on the screen. "Wes!" he exclaims. "It's so good to see you."

"Likewise." Wes smiles. "Look Andros, I have some good news, but it's bad at the same time."

"Then let's just get it over with."

"Right then. The good news is that I was able to get a hold of the other Timeforce Rangers. They've confirmed that they can help us fight. The bad news is that they can't come until the day of the attack."

"What? But why?"

"It's a long story that isn't worth going into detail. Look, I just thought I should let you know. I can't talk too much longer. I'm supposed to help my dad with something."

"I'll let you get back to that then. Thanks for the update. See you soon."

Wes nods as the screen goes black, ending the transmission.

"Well," Zhane says, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm bored. I'm going to train on the Simudeck."

"Kai and I will join you." Damon smiles.

"Right behind you." TJ exclaims as he follows the other three men off the bridge.

"Andros?" Cassie says as she looks around the room. "Where's Ash?"

"Headache." he shrugs.

"Oh. Well Maya? Would you like to watch a movie with me or something?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Maya smiles. "Let's go."

**Tommy's House: Patio**

Jason has joined Hayley on the patio and the two of them are discussing a few random topics when Tommy and Kimberly step through the patio's sliding doors.

"Well, good morning you two." Jason greets them.

Tommy nods as he walks over to Hayley. She stands to her feet and kisses him lightly on his lips. "You never came up to bed last night." she says with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry Hayley. I fell asleep in the lab. Kimberly and I had trouble processing everything that happened yesterday."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Kim?" Jason calls out to her gently. "Is everything okay? You look like you've been crying."

Kimberly touches her forehead as she takes a seat in the patio chair beside him. "I'm alright Jason. I just had a nightmare about Molly that really shook me up."

"So, are we going to start searching for her today?" he asks as he leans back in his chair.

"Of course we are." Tommy says. "We have to find her before more damage can be done. The spell she's under is extremely powerful."

"Wait a sec. She's under a spell?"

"Yes Jase. And...Kimberly has a hunch that Zedd or Rita may be behind it."

Jason opens his mouth, prepared to say something, but he's interrupted by Conner's shouting from inside the house.

"Doctor O!" he shouts. "There's an attack downtown. The alarms have been going off for five minutes now."

"Who is it?" Tommy asks as he stands to his feet.

"Elsa." Conner says with slight disbelief in his voice.

Tommy's expression turns into a scowl at the news. "Alright. Wake Kira and Ethan. Don't bother waking Trent. He still needs his rest." The Black Ranger turns to Jason and Kimberly and sighs. "Are you two up for a fight?"

"Are you sure Tommy?" Kimberly asks, unsure of whether she and Jason should be dragged into the battle or not. "Elsa isn't an enemy Jason and I have fought before. What if-"

"Kimberly," Jason cuts her off," don't tell me you're scared."

"What? I am **so **not scared. Let's go."

Tommy laughs as the three of them head into the house.

**Reefisde: Downtown**

Tommy and the others arrive in downtown Reefside in record time and find Elsa standing in the center of the plaza with an evil smirk on her face. "My, my..." she says in a low voice. "What have we here? Two new friends are helping you out today rangers?"

"Okay Elsa." Conner says. "We can do his the easy way or the hard way. Surrender now or put up a fight. Take your pick."

"Surrender? Ha! You don't know me at all do you? Well, I've got news for you pal. Just like you, I've made some new friends too. Would you like to meet her? I'm sure you'll get along just great."

"Who's she talking about?" Kimberly asks.

"Power Rangers, meet Scorpina."

"What?" Jason, Tommy, and Kimberly gasp.

"Scoprina?" Ethan asks with confusion on his face.

"There's no time to explain Ethan." Tommy says quickly. "We need to morph and fast."

"Right then." Conner says.

"Dino Thunder, power up! Hah!" the four Dino Rangers shout.

"It's morphin time!" Jason declares. "Gold Ranger power!"

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shouts.

A bright light envelops the rangers as they take on their alter egos. When it dies down, everyone has successfully morphed into their respective colors.

"Oh my gosh." Kimberly says, a smile evident in her voice. "I can't believe it actually worked."

"It's great to see you in your uniform again Kim." Tommy says. "Unfortunately, we don't have the time to marvel at it."

The rangers look up and spy Scorpina standing beside Elsa with an evil look in her eyes.

"A Pink and a Gold Ranger?" Elsa says with surprise on her face. "Hmm...no matter. Tyrannodrones, attack!"

Tyrannodrones appear throughout the streets at Elsa's command as they begin causing destruction everywhere they walk.

"We have to stop them." Conner shouts. "You guys take on the Tyrannodrones. I'll go after Elsa."

"Leave Scorpina to me." Jason suggests. "I've got an old score to settle from the good old days."

"Suit yourself." Conner shrugs. "Let's do it guys."

Everyone takes off at Conner's command. Kimberly knocks a Tyrannodrone onto its back with ease and slams her elbow into its face, bringing the monster pain. Kira appears behind another Tyrannodrone and taps its shoulder playfully. When it turns around, she hits it in its face with a Ptera Grip. The monster vanishes along with Kimberly's.

"That's two down." Kira declares. "Five to go."

"Hey there Elsa." Conner says, smiling beneath his helmet. "You're looking shitty, as usual. Did you do something new with your hair?"

"Ha ha. Very funny Red Ranger." Elsa says as she brushes off his insult. She pulls her sword out of its hiding place and fires several blasts at him. Conner manages to dodge each blast with ease, making her anger rise. Just how is he managing to miss her attacks?

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunts her. "Jesus. I came here for a fight, **not **to watch fireworks."

Elsa growls angrily as she fires another blast at Conner. However, the Red Ranger has different plans in mind.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner's trusty weapon appears in his hands as soon as its called upon and he starts repelling Elsa's blasts, sending them back towards her. Elsa dives out of the way to avoid the attacks, surprise in her eyes. Just as she prepares to fire again, Conner manages to prepare an energy orb. Elsa gasps as he throws his attack at her. She can feel his attack tearing at the fabric of her clothes and burning her skin like lightning. When the attack ceases, she falls limply to the ground.

"What's the matter Elsa?" Conner laughs. "You're really off your game today. You can do much better than this."

"Damn you." she curses through gritted teeth. If she wasn't in so much pain, she'd be up on her feet teaching the stupid teenager a lesson.

Meanwhile, across the street, Jason is battling Scoprina with his power staff. He swings at the vile woman in gold armor as angry growls emerge from his throat. Scorpina's facial expression remains straight and uninterested as she dodges his swings with ease. When she sees an opening, she bends down slightly and kicks the heel of her shoe into his stomach. Jason grunts in pain as he tries to regain his composure, but Scoprina isn't finished with him yet. She jumps into the air and flips over his head, kicking the back of his neck with enough force to bring the Gold Ranger to his knees.

"It appears you've gotten weaker." she comments. "I'm very disappointed in you."

Jason grits his teeth in frustration as he pushes himself from his knees back onto two wobbly legs. He isn't going to lie, he does feel weak. Perhaps the morpher wasn't completely recharged like the others?

"Jason!" Kimberly cries out once she spies her older brother struggling with Scorpina. "Hang on!" Kimberly pulls out her Power Bow and announces the weapon to gain Scoprina's attention. She then fires off three blasts getting direct hits. Scorpina growls as she regains her composure. She charges towards Kimberly once she's regained her composure.

"You're going to pay for that Pink Ranger." she says.

"Not quite." Kimberly says as she draws her bow's string back and fires off two arrows. Both of them hit Scoprina's leg, stopping her pursuit. The golden girl tears them from her leg and bites her bottom lip to hold back a scream. Before she has time to retaliate, Kira is behind her with a Ptera Grip in her hand. She slashes at Scorpina's arm releasing the woman's scream before kicking her onto her back.

"Alright!" Kimberly cheers as she gives the Yellow Ranger a high five. Seconds later, Elsa's body appears on the ground in front of their feet after being thrown across the street. The two female rangers look up and smile as Conner gives them a thumbs up. The celebrating, unfortunately, comes to an end as the sky suddenly darkens and the wind picks up. The two remaining Tyrannodrones disappear along with the unconscious Scorpina and Elsa.

"What's happening?" Ethan asks as he, Jason, and Tommy join the others in the center of the street. The all look around as the try to process the sudden scenery change. Something bad is about to happen, and they all know it.

A low, chilling, maniacal laugh suddenly starts echoing off the surrounding buildings, filling the streets with terror. Kimberly grows stiff. "I know that laugh." she says in a shaky voice. "It's...from my dream. It's the Nega Ranger!"

"Why, hello there Power Rangers." the voice speaks from behind them, the laughter gone. Kimberly and the others turn around and gasp at the half and half Power Ranger standing boldly with their Dragon Daggers held firmly in their fist.

"Molly!" Kimberly shouts as she reaches for her daughter. Tommy grabs her arms to stop her from doing something foolish.

"That's Molly?" Conner gasps. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Looks like Trent wasn't kidding about her new attire." Kira says with disappointment in her voice.

"Well, well, well." the Nega Ranger chuckles. "I have to say, I am impressed rangers. You managed to take down Elsa and Scorpina in no time at all. Bravo."

"I don't know about you guys," Ethan speaks, "but something's screaming at me to get away from her. This Power Ranger isn't Molly. She's a dangerous, maniacal villain."

"Molly," Kimberly says as she tries to fight against Tommy's hold on her, "you have to come back to us. I know you're in there somewhere."

"What do you mean come back to you mother?" the Nega Ranger laughs. "I haven't gone anywhere. I've gone through a few changes, that's all. I have so much power at my fingertips and I am unstoppable. I've got to admit, I **love **what Rita and Zedd have done for me."

"No you don't." Kimberly snaps. "You're under their control. Fight their spell honey. Don't allow them to use you like some sort of puppet."

"Hmm..." she says as she places her hand to the chin of her helmet in thought. "Thanks, but no thanks. I like the new me. If you don't, well, that's your problem." The Nega Ranger turns her head towards Tommy who's staring at her in fear. "Tell me father...why did you give up all this power? You could've been the strongest Power Ranger in the universe."

"I'm strong without their magic." Tommy replies. "And besides, I refuse to live like a puppet. Molly, Zedd and Rita don't care about you at all. Once you've done what your powers were created to do, they'll dispose of you without giving a second thought. How can you serve them like this?"

The Nega Ranger releases another laugh causing the rangers to shudder. "Zedd and Rita aren't my masters and I sure as hell am not their servant. The Master is my one and only master and I obey **him**. So, are you guys ready to...have some fun?"

"Fun?" Jason says, disgust coating his words.

"Yes, fun. Nebia and Kitanna! Show yourselves!"

The air grows cold as the rangers look around for the Nebia and Kitanna Molly spoke of. Suddenly, blue and green dust begins floating through the air as it makes its way towards the Nega Ranger.

"Look." Kira says pointing. "That dust is starting to form into something."

When the dust is completely surrounding the Nega Ranger, a bright flash of light fills the area, making the rangers shield their eyes. When the Nega Ranger's laughter can be heard once again, they unshield their eyes and gasp at the sight before them.

Beside Molly are two women with looks beyond beauty. One of them has a head full of bright green hair that's wavy. It reaches all the way to her calf muscles and some of it is draping over her shoulders. She's dressed in pixie gown, similar to that of Tinkerbell from _Peter Pan_. The bottom of the dress stops right above her knees. It's dark green and it's covered with black webbings. She's also wearing a pair of dark black boots and she's holding a thin, black stick in her hand. The other woman has head of radiant blue hair that's gathered in a bun on the top of her head with two black feathers holding it in place. Her lips are black like charcoal and her skin is very pale. She's wearing an outfit that appears to look like a short version of a dark blue and gray kimono with a yellow sash tied around her waist. Her feet are bare in contrast to the green haired woman. Even though they appear to be evil, they are gorgeous.

"They're so beautiful." Kira says in awe. "But I don't think they're friendly."

"Something about them seems familiar." Conner says. "I just can't put my finger on it." Conner studies their appearance for a few more minutes before gasping with realization. "Now I get it. Ethan, Kira? Do you two remember when we watched the history of the Power Rangers on Doctor's O's computer?"

"Yeah." Ethan says. "Why?"

"Those two look similar to that Astronema chick from the chapter on the Astro Rangers."

Kira and Ethan nod.

"They do look similar to her." Tommy says. "Their hair's just different. I think it's their demeanor that brings about the similarity."

The Nega Ranger watches the Power Rangers in amusement before turning to her two companions. "Destroy them." she commands.

Kitanna and Nebia dash towards the rangers as soon as they're commanded. Kitanna goes for Conner, knocking him to the ground before he can even process what's happening. Nebia lifts the stick in her hand and smiles as she raises it high in the air.

"It's time for Mother Nature to make her assault." she smiles. Nebia lowers the stick from the sky and aims it at an oak tree nearby. A stream of green electricity is unleashed from the stick as she starts to laugh playfully. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake.

"What's going on?" Kimberly shouts.

When the ground bursts open beneath Kimberly and Ethan, needless to say, everyone's surprised. Tommy watches helplessly as the Pink and Blue Rangers disappear from their sight.

"Kimberly? Ethan!" he shouts as he rushes to where he'd seen them last. Upon his arrival, an enormous tree root shoots up through the hole. Tommy sighs with relief when he spies Kimberly and Ethan holding on with all their might as they scream in terror.

"What the hell's going on?" Jason demands. "Is that a tree root?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." the green haired beauty speeks. "My name is Nebia. I am the nature witch, but you can refer to me as Mother Nature if you so please. I have to ability to control all forms of plant life and vegetation. Be very afraid rangers."

"Wow." Kira says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. "That's **so **fascinating."

"Mhmm." Nebia says with a frown. "I'd lose that sarcasm if I were you yellow birdie. Mother Nature doesn't approve of your attitude."

"Well, Mother Nature can kiss my a-aaah!" Kira is cut off in surprise as another root bursts through the street and grabs hold of her, pulling her up into the sky with Kimberly and Ethan.

"Kira!" Conner shouts as he pushes Kitanna away.

"Hey." Kitanna snaps. "She isn't what you're focusing on. **I **am your opponent." The blue haired beauty throws her hands in front of her and grins as blue electricity begins flowing from her fingertips. Conner moans in pain as his body starts shaking violently before dropping to the ground. "Aww, does the big bad Red Ranger have a boo boo? Don't worry, I have a little something to cool you off."

Kitanna snaps her fingers as a stick similar to Nebia's appears in her hand.

"I think those sticks are wands." Jason says to Tommy. "It makes perfect sense."

"Jase, look." Tommy says pointing at Kitanna and Conner.

Kitanna holds her wand and aims at Conner as she begins muttering a spell. "Water elemental, water fundamental. Building block of life. Water of life...water of **death**."

As soon as the words leave Kitanna's lips, a nearby fountain begins trembling. Conner, Jason, and Tommy stare at the fountain curiously as it starts to move violently. Suddenly, the water inside levitates up into the air and flies towards Conner.

"Look out!" Jason shouts as he rushes to assist the teen. The water ends up hitting the two of them. Jason waits patiently for the water to stop rushing, but it never does. He looks around and gasps when he notices that he and Conner are trapped inside a water-filled bubble.

"This is marvelous." the Nega Ranger laughs from her standing place. "Now, all that's left to do is to take the Black Ranger captive."

Tommy looks up at the tree roots where Kira, Ethan, and Kimberly are still holding on for dear life. "Hang on guys!" he shouts.

"Like we have much of a choice." Kira groans.

"Oh father?" a sing-song voice comes from behind Tommy. When Tommy turns around, the Nega Ranger's elbow is jabbed into his chest, knocking the air out his lungs.

"Aww," the Nega Ranger smiles, "that looked like it hurt. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll forget about it." Tommy cries out in pain as she grabs hold of his throat and pulls him into a choke-hold. She then proceeds to continuously knee him in the back. "Had enough yet?" she asks as she throws him onto the pavement.

Tommy coughs as he continues to lie on the ground. Boy, was he going to feel that later on in the day.

"I'll tell you what Black Ranger. If you come with me willingly, I'll spare your precious friends. If you fail to comply, I'll take you by force and I'll have Nebia and Kitanna do away with your precious teammates."

Tommy groans as his vision slowly blurs. She's really done a number on him. The Nega Ranger growls when she receives no reply and stomps her foot on Tommy's chest. Tommy starts hacking as she presses her foot harder into his rib cage.

"You've brought this upon yourself." she whispers as she pulls out her Dragon Daggers another time.

"Hold it right there Molly!" a voice comes from further up the street. The Nega Ranger's pressure on Tommy's chest slowly lightens at the sound of the new voice. Tommy weakly lifts his head to find their new visitor. He smiles when Trent appears before them.

"Trent..." he mutters as his vision goes black.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, Trent's showed up to save the day? This could get interesting lol So, what's going to happen in the next chapter? Well, leave me a review and I'll be sure to get started on the next update so you guys won't have to wait as long. Till next time guys!**

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**sabina21 **

**MaxKnight1010101 **

**hopelessromanticgurl **

**TommyOliverMMPRFan **

**nickclaywell **

**razmend **

**hawaii50girl **

**Jeremy Shane**

**YellowPrincess **

**hellblack**

**H4cK3r404 **

**hewhoreaps **

**VampDGurl**

**Purple Dragon Ranger (Your review was funny lol)**

**brankel1 (Thanks for the good lucks!)**

**RKF22 **

**NightWatcher666 **

**andrewjeeves**

**Kellybird (Loved your review "as usual" lol)**

**blueyez2010 (Tommy and Kimberly are both 36 and Molly is 17)**

**CoralianBoy**

**Ruon jian (Glad you like it!)**

**pinkchik08**

**pizzadude124**

**Ghostwriter (Thanks! And yes my exam went okay! Lol)**

**EternalIvy**

**Eternal-Cry16**

**cullenlover44**

**sailor cyanide**

**thenight613**

**dandelion657**

**Hershey gurl**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews guy! They're AWESOME! Lol Woot! Woot!**


	26. Fight the Spell

**Author's Note: Hi guys. I'm back with the next chapter and first off, I want to say sorry for taking so long AGAIN to post this update. I guess I shouldn't have made such a huge New Years Resolution huh? Well, the important thing is that I'm updating so hooray for that. Also, I want to thank everyone who pointed out the flaws in the previous chapter during their reviews because it made rewriting this chapter so much more easier. Thanks guys. You rock! Now, on with the fanfic.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Ranges, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!  
**

* * *

_**"Fight The Spell"**_

The Nega Ranger stares at Trent as she feels Tommy's body going limp beneath her feet. She ignores the unconscious Black Ranger and focuses all her attention on the new teen that's entered the area.

"What on earth are you doing?" Trent demands in a ruff voice that's oddly calming at the same time. "Let him go Molly. Don't do something you're going to regret later."

The Nega Ranger tries to process the boy's appearance as he stands before her. He appear that he could harm her but something in his eyes shows her that he obviously has some emotional attachment to the situation. The Nega Ranger shakes her head to relieve herself of her thoughts before glaring at the boy through the visor of her helmet. "Silence." she speaks. "I will do whatever I please."

"Whatever you please?" Trent says as he laughs. "You've got to be kidding me. The Molly I know would **never **cause any harm to her friends and family, especially her father."

"How many times am I going to say this today?" she groans. "I am **not **your precious Molly. She is lost to you forever."

"Now, I don't believe that for a second. If you aren't her, why'd you respond the way you did when I spoke to you just now, huh?"

"Your idiotic appearance surprised me. That's all."

"I'm not buying it. You're Molly under a spell and I intend to break that spell. White Ranger! Dino Power!" Trent smiles confidently as he feels his body transform into its ranger form.

"Okay Nega Ranger." he speaks as soon as his transformation is complete. "It's time I got rid of you for good and free my friend. Drago Sword, pen mode."

Trent pulls out his trusty weapon and aims it at the Nega Ranger, firing off several blasts. The Nega Ranger shields herself from his fires and growls as she grips her daggers tight within her fists. Trent's going to pay for that last move. Just as she looks up, prepared to attack him, the White Ranger is in her face, tackling her off his mentor and onto the ground.

The two of them wrestle for a few minutes as one tries to dominate the other, but neither of them can pin the other without being flipped over. The Nega Ranger growls, irritated with their current position. Once she's pinned again, she manages to land a punch to the side of Trent's helmet, snapping his head to the right. She then grabs hold of him and flips them over so she's on the top again. Instead of trying to pin him down, she stands to her feet and gets hold of her daggers again.

"Nice try White Ranger." she says in between breaths. "However, fun time is over. It's my turn now."

The Nega Ranger smirks behind her helmet as she holds her daggers in the air, prepared to bring them down upon Trent's chest, but he's prepared for her attack and he rolls out of the way as the daggers stab into the gravel.

"Shit." she whispers as she snaps her head in Trent's direction. Trent stands to his feet.

"You aren't going to win." Trent declares. "Stop this madness now and return my friend."

"Fire!" she shouts. As soon as the words pass through her lips, two blasts erupt around Trent. He yells in surprise as his body's propelled forward, landing on the ground with a thud.

"What the hell hit me?" he asks no one in particular as he begins looking around the area. His eyes narrow when he spies Nebia and Kitanna standing ways away with their wands aimed at him. "Who the hell are they?"

"White Ranger, I'd like you to meet Nebia and Kitanna, two of the legendary Comdrites."

"What's a Comdrite?"

Further up the street, Kira, Ethan, and Kimberly are still struggling within the roots of Nebia's attack.

"We've got to get down from here." Kira shouts. "I can't stand by and watch the Nega Ranger destroy Trent."

"Look!" Kimberly smiles as she points to where Tommy's laying. The Black Ranger is finally waking up. "I think Tommy's coming to."

"Doctor O!" Ethan calls out to him. "Doctor O? Are you alright?"

Tommy pushes himself onto his wobbly legs before looking over at his captive teammates. Once he's positive that he'll be able to stand, he makes his way over to them.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asks worriedly.

"I'm fine. Give me a sec so I can get you guys down. Brachio Staff!"

Tommy pulls out his weapon and twirls it through the air a few times before aiming at the roots that had entrapped his friends. He fires off an energy orb that successfully cuts through the thick roots. Kira, Kimberly, and Ethan are cut free and start falling towards the awaiting pavement below. Without even thinking, Tommy rushes towards the falling Pink Ranger and catches her.

Kimberly giggles as he sets her on her feet. "Thanks." she smiles. "You're pretty quick for someone who was unconscious a few minutes ago."

"Hey!" Kira shouts as she and Ethan stumble over to the two of them. "What about the other two people that just fell from the sky, huh? Oh, don't worry Doctor O. I'm perfectly fine, minus the fact that I've bruised my ankle!"

"Sorry guys." Tommy laughs. "It's...a habit."

Kimberly turns her attention away from the irritated Kira and starts focusing on the Nega Ranger and Trent up the road. "I hope he doesn't hurt her." she says worriedly.

"Don't worry about Trent." Kira says. "He'll handle the situation just fine."

"Look," Ethan speaks, "I know you two are worried about your daughter and all, but shouldn't we go and save-"

"Shit." Tommy curses. "We forgot about Jason and Conner. They're still in that prison of water." Tommy and Ethan run towards their two friends leaving the Pink and Yellow Ranger behind.

"We've gotta do something." Kira says. "I can't stand by and watch two of my best friends going to blows."

Over at the duel sight, Trent is still managing to keep up with the Nega Ranger's attacks. So far, all she seems to be focusing on his stabbing a dagger through his abdomen, but Trent isn't about to let that happen. When the Nega Ranger swings again, she loses balance and stumbles a bit. Trent smirks, realizing that he has an opportunity to get her. Just as she prepares to turn around and swing again, Trent bends over and tackles her legs, knocking her onto her back. She grows frustratedly as she tries to sit up, but Trent pushes his hands against her chest, forcing her to lay down.

"Release me this minute!" she shouts as she struggles against his grip.

Trent ignores her as he yanks the daggers from her hands. The last thing he needs is to be stabbed like Divatox was.

"Nega Ranger!" Nebia shouts as she spies the evil ranger struggling. "I'm coming."

"Oh no you don't." a male voice comes from behind her. Nebia turns her head only to have it come in contact with someone's fist.

Kira and Kimberly look away from the battle at the sound of the newcomer's voice and smile when they spy Rocky and the others.

"It's about time you all got here." Kimberly says with relief. "We've been getting our tails kicked out here."

"Why didn't one of you wake us up?" Adam asks as he, Billy, Tanya, and Katherine reveal themselves.

"There's no time to worry about that. Suit up!"

"Right." Rocky smiles. "It's morphing time!"

"Zeo Ranger one, pink!"

"Zeo Ranger two, yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger three, blue!"

"Zeo Ranger four, green!"

"Zeo Ranger five, red!"

Kimberly and Kira can't help but giggle at the newly-morphed rangers and their suits. "What's with the star on your helmet Rocky?" Kimberly giggles. "You look ridiculous."

"Hey, it's not like I chose to wear this thing. Billy's wearing my original uniform. This, my dear, belongs to Tommy."

"You filthy little son of a bitch!" Nebia screams. "I don't care how many of you stupid Power Rangers appear. I'm going to destroy all of you!"

"Uh, I think you got that last part confused." Rocky smiles. "You're the one who needs to be destroyed."

"Oh, so the little Red Ranger thinks he's some kind of star? Well I don't care if there's a star on your helmet. Your far from one in my eyes."

"Did she just mock my helmet?" Rocky asks with offense in his voice. "That does it you green haired witch. You're going down."

Rocky charges towards Nebia, Zeo sword in hand, and starts attacking her aimlessly.

"Go Rocky!" Adam cheers through his laughter. "Man, he's pissed off about that helmet comment."

**With Tommy**

Tommy and Ethan stop running when they reach Kitanna and take their defensive positions. "Alright Kitanna." Tommy shouts. "Release our friends now."

"You want them? Come and get them." Kitanna raises her wand towards Tommy before swinging it towards a fire hydrant and swings her wand up in the air. The hydrant is lifted from its spot on the pavement and water shoots up from beneath its surface. Kitanna aims her wand at the newly exposed water and flings it back towards Tommy. The Black Ranger yelps in surprise as the massive amount of water slams into him, pinning him to the pavement as it continues to hit him. Kitanna laughs maniacally as she watches him struggling to sit back up.

"What on earth do you think you're doing water fairy?" a voice comes from behind them. Kitanna turns around just in time to be hit by several blasts. The water that was slamming against Tommy ceases and flings into the air as Kitanna steps back trying to regain her composure.

"What the hell hit me?"

"That would be me."

Tommy looks up and spies the Green, Blue, Pink and Yellow Zeo Rangers aiming their Zeo Blades at Kitanna.

"Well," he smiles, "it's about time you guys got here. I've been needing to get out that shower for quite some time now."

"Look out!" Tanya shouts as she points back towards Kitanna. Kitanna aims her wand at the water once again before flinging it back toward the rangers.

Billy, Katherine, Ethan and Adam are knocked off their feet as Tommy and Tanya jump out the way.

"Thought those pistols were going to take me out did ya?" she laughs. "Guess again rangers."

"Well," Tommy speaks, "I think you'll approve of this weapon much better then. Brachio Staff!" Tommy pulls his trademark weapon out from its hiding place and swings it directly into Kitanna's gut, pushing all air from her lungs. She falls onto her knees, grasping her womb in pain as Tommy looks over his shoulder towards Tanya. "Tanya," he says, his commanding tone returning, "go to Jason and Conner now. You have to find a way to free them."

"I'm on it." the Yellow Ranger says with a nod before dashing towards the water prison. Tommy, then, turns his focus back to Kitanna who's regained her composure.

**Back With The Others**

The Nega Ranger tries her best to free herself from Trent's grip, but his hands won't release her. "Release me!" she growls as she starts kicking her legs, hoping to get a good one in.

"Not a chance." the White Ranger snaps. "Molly, if you're in there somewhere, you have to hang on. Don't let Rita and Zedd's spell control you. You have to fight it. I know you can win."

Kimberly's hands go to her helmet as her breathing speeds up. "What if he can't reach her?" she says quickly. "What if it's already too late."

"Don't say that." Kira says to the older woman. "If anyone can get through to her, it's Trent."

Suddenly, an explosion sounds behind them, making the Yellow and Pink Rangers jump in fright. The two of them turn around slowly to search for the source of the explosion. They stare wide-eyed as another tree root bursts through the side of a building. Nebia's laughter fills the streets as she aims her wand towards Rocky. Kira screams in horror as the root starts charging towards the Red Zeo Ranger. Rocky looks up and gasps at the sight of the giant root heading straight towards him before taking off in a full sprint.

"Come on!" Kira shouts to the older woman beside her. "We have to help him." Kimberly ignores Kira as her eyes and thoughts go back to her screaming child. Kira groans before stepping in front of Kimberly to block her view. "Ms. Hart, I know you're worried about Molly. We all are, but we can't put all of our attention on just her. We're Power Rangers and it's our duty to help our fellow rangers. Now come on. Rocky needs us."

Kimberly squeezes her eyes shut as remnants of her nightmare with the Nega Ranger and Zedd start sifting through her mind. "If I leave," she whispers, "I could lose her forever."

Kira gasps as Kimberly pushes past her and breaks into a run towards Trent and the restrained Nega Ranger. The sound of Rocky screaming for help reaches Kira's ears. "Damn." she curses as she turns away from Kimberly and runs after Rocky.

**Megaship**

Andros sighs as he flips a page in his book. His eyes scan over the new page as his brain fails to register the words. Needless to say, the Red Astro Ranger is bored and in need of entertainment.

"I wonder what's happening on earth right now?" he mutters as he looks up from the book towards the computer monitor. "I guess I can do a quick scan. Who's to say another barrier hasn't appeared?"

Andros sets his book down on the panel in front of him and stands to head for the monitor. He stops on his way there when he hears a crash out in the hall. He turns around and heads out into the hall, curiosity overcoming his senses.

"TJ? Cassie?" he calls out. "Is that you?" He receives no reply so he continues walking. "Maya? Kai? Anybody?"

Andros continues walking through the silent hall but he pauses by the bedroom he shares with Ashley when the sounds of coughing are heard. He enters the room where Ashley's supposed to be sleeping and gasps when he doesn't see her in their bed. He looks over to their bathroom door and sees light pouring out from beneath it.

"Ash?" he calls out gently as he approaches the door. He knocks lightly as he calls for her again. He's answered with a loud cough followed by the flushing of the toilet. Running water can be heard seconds later. "Ashley?" he says again.

At the sound of her name being called another time, Ashley opens the restroom door and stares at Andros with a distant look in her eyes. Her face is very pale and she looks as though she wants to fall over.

"Are you alright?" Andros asks worriedly.

Ashley nods as she pushes her way past him and sits on the foot of their bed.

"Honey, I'm worried about you. First, it was just a headache but now you're getting sick? Maybe we should head down to the med bay and get you checked out?"

"Andros, I'm fine. It's just that...it's been a while since we've been up in space. My body didn't handle it too well the first time either. I just need to rest for a little while. I promise, I'll be fine."

"Okay." he says as he walks over to her to kiss her lightly on her forehead. "Get better soon. We really need you in battle."

"I know you do."

Andros smiles at her one final time before leaving the room. As soon as he sets foot in the hallway, TJ comes running from the end of the hall.

"There's some crazy stuff happening on earth right now." he says, seriousness coating his every word.

"What's happening?"

"Two of those Comdrites your sister warned us about are attacking Tommy and the group of Power Rangers he has assembled. Things aren't going to well by the looks of it."

"Let's head to earth and give them a hand. You, me, Zhane, Cassie, and Maya are good for the job."

"You don't want Carlos or Ash to go?"

"Believe me, it would be nice to have the original team go, but Ashley's sick and I need someone to stay behind with her. Carlos is probably the only other person willing to do it."

"You do have a point there. Well, let's suit up then."

**Reefside: Downtown Battle Scene**

The Nega Ranger continues to try and free herself from the Trent's grasp, but he won't let her go.

"Molly!"

"No!"

"Molly!"

"Let me go!"

"No Molly!" Kimberly shouts as she appears beside Trent. "Trent's right. You have to beat Rita and Zedd's spell. Trent, I need you to continue doing what you're doing. I've got to get through to my child."

"Right."

**Elsewhere**

Kira tries to steady her breathing as she does her best to catch up with Rocky. Nebia's root is inching closer and closer to the fleeing Red Ranger, but Kira's determined to get to him first. Of all the times she's wished she had Conner's super speed, now is one of them.

Rocky does a quick u-turn to avoid being crushed by the oncoming root, but Nebia sees him turning and mutters a few words causing the root to change its course. Just when the root is about to crush Rocky, Kira slams into him, knocking the both of them onto the ground and out of the way.

"Whoa," Rocky says breathlessly, "thanks Kira."

"Don't mention it."

"Where in the world's Kimberly?" Rocky asks as he looks around. Kira helps him to his feet before explaining.

"She went to help Trent with the Nega Ranger. That's kind of where her focus has been all morning."

Suddenly the ground starts trembling. Kira looks up and gasps when she spies Nebia waving her wand towards the two of them. The root they'd barely just missed has spun around and it's charging towards them once again.

"Run!" Kira screams as she and Rocky take off.

"Go on and run," Nebia laughs, "but I must tell you, your efforts are meaningless. Eventually, Mother Nature will catch you."

Suddenly, Nebia's knocked onto her back as something red collides into her. She looks up and growls when she spies an unfamiliar Red Ranger floating through the air on some kind of levitating board.

"Hi there." he greets with a wave.

"**More **Power Rangers?" she says through gritted teeth.

"That's right." Zhane says as he levitates past on his Galaxy Glider. He freezes at the sight of the green-haired beauty. Sure, she doesn't look like his beloved Karone, but her hair makes her a dead ringer for Astronema.

Zhane is pulled from his thoughts as the sounds of a crash fill the area. He looks around and gasps when he spies Nebia's root in the side of a building unmoving.

"Hey," TJ says as he, Cassie, and Maya appear beside him and Andros, "weren't there two rangers running from that thing when we got here?"

"Go and check on them." Andros commands. "Me and Zhane will take care of...Oh God...you look like-"

"Astronema?" Nebia says as her lips curl into a sinister smile. "Not really, but the hair kind of makes us sisters. Then there's the fact that my powers are **way **cooler than hers."

"Are you two sure you can handle this creep?" Maya asks worriedly.

"Oh yeah." Zhane says, taking a deep breath. "We can handle her. You three go and check on those two rangers."

"Right." they say before heading off towards the end of the root.

**Reefside: Root End**

Rocky opens his eyes weakly as his vision slowly begins to fade into focus. "Whoa…" he coughs as his hand reaches up to touch his helmet. When his hand comes in contact with his hair he gasps. He's no longer in his ranger suit. "I demorphed?" he says in surprise. "Jesus, that impact must've been worse than I thought."

Suddenly, another thought crosses Rocky's mind. He sits up quickly as his eyes start scanning for any signs of the Yellow Dino Ranger. "Kira?" he shouts into the darkness. "Kira, where are you?" Rocky slowly stands to his feet, wincing in pain as the soreness of his muscles finally registers in his brain. "Kira?"

"Hey." a male voice comes from behind him.

Rocky turns around and raises an eyebrow at the Yellow, Pink, and Blue Power Rangers. "Well, you guys certainly aren't Tanya, Katherine, or Billy. Who are you?"

"I'm the Blue Astro Ranger TJ. The Pink Ranger's my wife Cassie and the Yellow Ranger is from the Lost Galaxy team. We came down to lend you a hand."

"Are you alright?" Maya asks as she looks him over.

"As far as I can tell, nothing's broken. I just have a few minor injuries. Let's not worry about me though. We have to find Kira. We were seperated when the root knocked us into this building."

"Everyone, spread out and search." TJ commands.

**Battle With Kitanna**

Kitanna laughs maniacally as she continues to block Tommy's Brachio Staff with ease. The Black Ranger is showing signs of tiring but Kitanna looks as flawless and as beautiful as she did before they started battling.

Tanya glances over her shoulder to ensure that Tommy's holding up before making her way over to Jason and Conner. "Are you guys alright?" she asks. Jason nods as he and Conner continue to struggle against the walls of their water prison. "How in the world am I supposed to get you out of here?" she wonders.

"I might have an idea." Billy's voice comes from behind her. Tanya turns around and smiles as the Blue and Pink Zeo Ranger approach her.

"Are you two alright?"

"Just a little wet." Katherine says jokingly. "Now Billy, what's this idea of yours?"

"Evaporation." he says with a smile evident in his voice.

"Evaporation?" Tanya and Katherine say slowly.

"I guess it could work." Tanya shrugs. "How do you suppose we do it?"

"All I need is a major heat source."

"I have a better idea." Katherine says. "The wand in Kitanna's hand is obviously the thing controlling her attack. All we need to do is get a hold of it and we can free Jason and Conner."

"You know something," Tanya laughs, "I like that idea much better than Billy's. I say we go for it."

"Hey," Billy says, a little hurt, "my ideas used to be great back in the day."

"Exactly." Tanya says. "Back in the day they were great, but back then, our foes weren't nearly as powerful as they are now."

"Good point."

"Hey!" Conner shouts. "Would the three of you get us out of here."

"Excuse me." Tanya says as she puts her hands on her hips. "We're doing the best we can. Now shut your trap or I'll reconsider helping you."

Conner bites his bottom lip to hold back a snide remark as Tanya turns back to Billy and Katherine. "Let's get that wand." she says.

"Leave it to me." Katherine smiles as she runs back towards Tommy.

Tommy jabs his staff into the dirt so it can stand on its own before dropping down into a sweep kick, knocking Kitanna onto her back. the water witch grunts in pain as she sits up and aims her wand towards another fire hydrant. This time, the magic is working quicker, so the hydrant bursts from the pavement and its water comes rushing towards Tommy.

The Black Ranger manages to get out of the way and tackles Kitanna back to the ground.

"Tommy," Katherine calls out to him as she appears, "we need Kitanna's staff to free Conner and Jason."

Tommy nods. "Alright, but I'm gonna need some help."

"Gotcha covered."

Katherine whips out her Zeo Blade and fires twice at Kitanna getting two direct hits. Kitanna growls angrily as she outstretches her arm, aiming her wand at Katherine.

"Not so fast Kitanna." Tommy says as he slams his staff onto her wand. As soon as his staff makes contact with the little stick, blue electricity emerges from it and shocks Kitanna's body. She releases her wand as her body falls limply to the ground

"What just happened?" Katherine asks as she appears beside Tommy.

"I'm not sure. I'm...kind of afraid to touch her wand. That's where the electricity came from."

"Well, we'll never know what'll happen if we don't try."

Tommy swallows hard as he nods. He then reaches down and grabs hold of the little wand. He squeezes his eyes shut as he prepares to be shocked, but no pain comes when his hand makes contact with it.

"Hey," he smiles, "I didn't get shocked."

"That's great and all, but I don't think we'll need the wand after all."

Katherine points over to where Jason and Conner were imprisoned. Tommy smiles when he spies the two of them running over with Billy and Tanya close behind.

"You guys okay?" he asks.

"Yeah bro." Jason nods.

"I guess the spell stopped when your staff hit her wand." Katherine says.

"Makes sense." Tommy nods. "But why did Kitanna get shocked and not me?"

Conner and the others look at the unconscious witch in wonder.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Billy says.

"Well," Tommy smiles, "it's good to see all of you here. Where's Rocky? Didn't he come?"

"He's here." Katherine laughs. "Last I saw him, he was ready to beat the snot out of Nebia for making fun of his helmet."

Everyone starts laughing.

"Say?" Tanya speaks. "Where did Adam and Ethan go?"

"Adam took off when we got Conner and Jason." Billy reminds her. "I haven't seen Ethan since we were blasted by Kitanna's water."

"Let's head back to Trent and Molly." Conner says. "I'm starting to worry a little."

"Good idea." Tommy nods. "Let's go."

**Reefside: Nega Ranger Battle**

The Nega Ranger glares up at Kimberly and Trent as they hover over her.

"What are you doing?" she demands.

Kimberly crouches down and raises her hands up in defense. "I don't want to hurt you." she says. "I just want you to see who I am. Pink Ranger, power down." The Nega Ranger stops struggling against Trent's hold on her and stares at Kimberly as her Pink Ranger suit disappears in a flash of pink light. A brunette woman is now staring at her with tear-streaked cheeks and sad, yet hopeful eyes. "Do you recognize me?" Kimberly asks hopefully. "I'm your mother, Kimberly Hart, and I love you so much Molly. Please...come back to me."

Trent feels the Nega Ranger tense beneath him. "M-mom?" she stutters through gritted teeth.

"Yes!' Kimberly gasps, her face lighting up with hopefulness. "Yes honey, it's me. Please Molly, come back to me."

"N-no...**no**! No, no, no!"

The Nega ranger gathers all of her strength and shoves Trent off her. Kimberly gasps and stumbles back in surprise.

"You are a fool." the Nega Ranger says as she stands to her feet. "Your daughter is lost to you forever Pink Ranger. She's never going to come back. What do I have to do to convince you of that?"

Kimberly shivers as a fresh set of tears make their way down her face. The Nega Ranger grunts in disgust at the sight.

"You know what?' she speaks. "I'm going to do you a favor. Since you can't seem to get the fact that Molly is gone through that thick skull of yours, I guess I can knock a little sense into you!" The Nega Ranger throws a punch towards Kimberly and hits her square in the jaw. Kimberly's head snaps to the right hard and remains there as her brain tries to register the pain that's now searing through her face. She turns her head slowly towards Molly and forces a smile. This only angers the Nega Ranger more.

The evil Power Ranger turns her head and grins inwardly when she spies her Dragon Daggers abandoned on the ground where Trent threw them. She runs towards them and grabs hold of one of the blades. She then makes her way back towards a smiling Kimberly.

"Molly, don't!" Trent shouts. Something in his voice strikes the Nega Ranger's heart once again, making her stop dead in her tracks. "Stop this madness Molly. That woman right there is your mother. She loves you so much, can't you see that? And what about me huh? I am your friend. How can you cause me so much pain and heartache at the same time. I refuse to allow you to dwell inside a spell for the remainder of your life."

"Why can't you accept the fact that Molly is gone?" the Nega Ranger asks quietly.

"Because...I refuse to believe that someone I...care for so deeply is...gone."

"Someone...you...care about?"

Trent nods with a sigh. "White Ranger, power down." The Nega Ranger eyes Trent suspiciously as he stares at her with an indescribable look on his face. "Tell me Nega Ranger. Do you desire to hurt me?"

The Nega Ranger slowly starts shaking as she stares at him with a quivering lip. "I...I-"

"**Do you**...want to hurt me?"

"No..." she whispers.

"That's right." he smiles. "That's because Molly doesn't want you to. Molly is still a part of you whether you believe it or not, and as a matter of fact, I think she's going to break the spell on her. She's going to come back to the good side."

"Think again White Ranger!" she shouts as she shakes her head. The Nega Ranger grips her dagger tighter and dashes towards Trent. Trent continues to stand still, not bothering to move.

"Trent!" Kimberly screams. "Get out of the way!"

Just before the green and black blade can make contact with his chest, Trent jumps out of the way before spinning around quickly and grabbing the Nega Ranger from behind. She starts screaming and thrashing around in his grasp, angry with the fact that she's been caught again. Trent forces her onto her knees and kneels behind her as he pulls her close to him, resting his head o nher back.

"Molly, please..." he speaks to her. "I hate you like this. I need you to come back to me. I miss the beautiful brunette who never ceases to make me smile and laugh. I want the girl who loves to sing, ice skate, and the girl who can put up with my fits of jealously. I want that special someone that even though I've only known them for a few days...I feel as though I've known them for my entire life. I want Molly back. I want the girl...I think I'm falling in love with."

The Nega Ranger gasps as a strange feeling starts building inside her head. Kimberly's hands go to her mouth when she spies her spell-controlled daughter trembling in Trent's arms.

"W-what's h-happ-pen-n-n-ning t-t-to me...?" the Nega Ranger stammers as her breathing speeds up. Trent stares at her fearfully as he realizes something's happening.

"Kim!" Tommy shouts as he and the others appear beside her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Kimberly whimpers. "One minute, she was attacking us and the next, Trent said something to her. Now...I don't know..." Tommy places a hand on her shoulder as her whimpering grows louder.

"Molly?" Trent says worriedly.

"Trent!" the Nega Ranger gasps. Trent's eyes widen when he realizes that it's Molly's voice who's speaking to him. "Trent, you have to get away from me. Release me now!"

"Not a chance." he says as he tightens his hold around her.

"Please Trent, I'm begging you. I have to stop her. Let me go!" the Nega Ranger leans forward as her breathing continues to speed up. "S-s-stop tryint to re...sist me Molly." she says through gritted teeth. "You know y-you...like...this...power-agh!"

"What's happening to her?" Kimberly says. "We've got to do something."

"No." Tommy says. "She has to break the spell herself."

"Tommy's right Kimberly." Katherine nods. "Kim, back when Tommy and the rest of us were still the Zeo Rangers, Prince Gasket had kidnapped and brainwashed Tommy. He'd convinced him that he was the king of the Machine Empire and that the Power Rangers were his enemies. Tommy attacked us as though we were until we powered down to show him our faces. Something started to click in his head and he started to fight off the spell himself. He ended up winning against the magic and he reverted back to his original state. Basically, someone broke through to her and now, she has to beat the battle that's raging on through her mind."

"That's right." Tommy says. "Now, all we can do is hope that Molly wins." Kimberly takes a deep breath to calm herself before nodding reassuringly.

"Get out of my head!" Molly screams.

'Come on Molly.' Trent thinks to himself. 'You can beat this spell. I know you can. If I could beat the spell Mesogog had me under, you can most definitely beat the one Rita and Zedd have on you.'

"You...agh...can't control...me." Molly says through clenched teeth. "I don't know how...but...agh...I will win this battle!"

The Nega Ranger suddenly screams in pain, making Trent gasp in surprise. Suddenly, she starts glowing as she demorphs. Trent starts breathing shakily as he wonders if Molly broke the spell.

"M-Molly?" he stammers.

The girl in his arms slowly turns her head, revealing a bruised, pale, tear covered face. "I did it." she whispers through sharp intakes of breath. "The Nega Ranger. She's gone..."

Trent is about to smile, but he stops when he feels something warm streaming down his hands. He quickly releases Molly and spins her around. He gasps in horror when he spies Molly's pale fist weakly holding her Dragon Dagger that's protruding from her abdomen, blood seeping through her shirt.

"Oh God!" he shouts as he desperately tries to stop the bleeding.

Kimberly and the others stare confusedly as they try to make sense of what's happening. Kimberly is the first to notice the blood seeping from Molly's stomach and the blade in her hand. "Oh my God!" she screams as she grabs hold of Tommy's arm and pulls him towards their daughter.

When they reach her, Kimberly drops to her knees to cup her daughter's face within the palms of her hands. Tommy places one hand on Kimberly's back and the other behind Molly's head as tears fill his eyes. "Power down." he says weakly as he demorphs.

"Doctor O." Trent says weakly. "I'm so-"

"M-mom?" Molly says in a quiet whisper. "Dad?"

Kimberly starts crying with relief when she realizes she's alive.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Tommy says as he wipes his tears away. "She may still have a chance."

"Hey!" a voice comes in the distance. Tommy, Kimberly, and Trent look up as Zhane and Andros approach.

"Who are they?" Kimberly asks.

"Fellow rangers." Tommy says quietly as he stands to his feet. "Andros? Zhane?"

"Oh my God." Zhane says as he stares at the bloody teenager through his helmet visor. "What happened?"

"That is important right now." Tommy says. "Saving her is."

"What about the Comdrites?" Trent asks suddenly as he holds Molly's half-conscious form closer to him.

"Don't worry about Nebia." Andros says. "Zhane and I took care of her."

"You...defeated her?" Tommy asks with surprise on his face.

"No." Zhane says. "We just sent her running off with her tail between her legs. Let's just say...she had a lot of weeds to whack and they started to get out of control. They started going after her."

"Katherine and I took care of Kitanna." Tommy says. "She disappeared too."

"Let's get Molly to the hospital." Trent says as he stands to his feet, holding Molly bridal style.

"Wait a sec." Andros says worriedly. "Molly? You mean...your daughter?" Tommy nods as he takes a deep breath. "Get her to the hospital." Andros says as he places a hand on his shoulder. "We'll round up the rest of your rangers."

"Thank you."

"Wait up." Jason says as he appears, demorphed. "I'm coming with you. I should probably call Trini and Samara to let them know what's happened too."

"Yeah." Kimberly agrees. "They'd want to know about this."

"You guys!" Adam's voice comes from the distance. "Call an ambulance!"

"What's going on?" Billy shouts back at him.

"We need to get Kira to a hospital! She went through a glass door. She's been cut up pretty badly."

Trent snaps his head towards a still morphed Conner. Things just weren't going their way today.

**Megaship**

"Where is everybody?" Carlos asks out loud as he wipes his face on a fresh towel.

"I don't know." Damon says, imitating the same action. "TJ ran off the simudeck a while ago to check on that alert we heard and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Was there attack on earth?" Kai asks.

"If there was, I don't know why they didn't tell the three of us."

"Andros?" Ashley's weak voice comes from their room.

Carlos smiles before waving at the two Galaxy Rangers. "I'm gonna check on her. Meet you in the dining hall." Damon and Kai nod as they head for the synthetron. "You okay in here?" Carlos asks as he steps into Ashley and Andros's room.

"Where's Andros?" she asks in a tired voice.

"We aren't entirely sure. He, Cassie, TJ, Zhane, and Maya are gone. We think they responded to an alert we heard earlier."

Suddenly, Carlos's communicator goes off. "This is Carlos." he says as he holds it to his mouth.

"Hey Carlos. It's TJ."

"Hey man, where are you guys? We've been looking for you everywhere."

"There was an attack on earth in Reefside. Andros, me, and a few of the others came to help Tommy and his group of rangers out. Things got a little...messy down here."

"Mega Zord messy or Quantron messy?"

"Neither. Messy as in, there was a huge battle with an evil Power Ranger and two of the Comdrites Karone told us about."

"You should've told us TJ. We could've helped you out."

"Don't worry about it Carlos. We took care of things down here, but Tommy's daughter and his Yellow Ranger got hurt really badly. We're at the hospital right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is everyone else okay?"

"For the most part, yes. I just wanted to fill you in on everything that's happened. Oh, and Andros wants you to check in on Ashley."

"I'm here Teej." Ashley chimes in. "I'm feeling a little better so tell my darling husband to stop worrying so much."

"I'll be sure to let him know. Well, I've gotta go guys. We'll be back on the ship late tonight, so don't wait up."

"Trust me," Carlos sighs, "I don't plan on it."

TJ laughs. "Okay. See you two later."

Carlos pulls his communicator away from his mouth and smiles at Ashley. "Ash, can I tell you something, as a...friend?"

"Sure Carlos. What is it?"

"Out of all the years I've known you...you've never looked so disgusting."

Ashley gasps, pretending to be hurt, before smacking Carlos playfully. "Well, how about you throw up everything you eat for one day and come and see me. I'm sure you'll look the same."

"Fine. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Eww, no. That is **so **gross."

"You started it."

The two of them burst into a fit of laughter until Ashley's overcome with sickness again. She jumps up from the bed and dashes into the bathroom.

"I guess I'll call TJ back to tell him you lied. You are most definitely **not **feeling better."

**Reefside Memorial Hospital: 10:00 p.m.**

"Tommy," Hayley says as she rubs his arm, "how you holdin up? Are you okay?"

Tommy sighs before turning to face her. "I'm okay. Just a little...shaken up."

"Well, you have every right to feel that way. You almost lost your daughter and one of your students today."

"I did." he says as his eyes slide closed.

"Are you sleeping here in the waiting room tonight?"

"Yeah. Kimberly's staying too. We want to be the first people she sees when she gets out of surgery."

Hayley nods. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to the Green Dino Gem?"

"It was in Molly's pocket when the doctors changed her into her hospital gown. It's back to normal. No cracks or anything."

"So, what would happen if she were to try and morph again?"

Tommy shrugs. "From what I can tell, she'd be okay to use it again. I mean, when I was freed from Rita's spell, I was able to morph. That is, until that stupid green candle was created and drained my powers."

"So, unless Rita and Zedd try to take her powers from her-"

"She can still use them."

"That's what I thought."

Silence overcomes the two of them for several minutes until Hayley stands to her feet. "Well, I'm gonna head home. I'll let everyone know that they can come by whenever they're ready to."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Hayley leans over and presses her lips softly against his. "I love you." she smiles.

Tommy smiles as she disappears down the hall. He then stands to his feet and heads to Kira's room. Her parents are exiting when he gets there. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Ford." he says with a sympathetic smiles. "I had no idea you were here."

"We've been here for a while now." Mr. Ford says with a straight face.

"Doctor Oliver," his wife speaks, "please explain to us how this happened."

"Kira was with me and the others, as usual, and we were downtown when an attack started. The Power Rangers showed up to battle the monsters but one of them came after us. We tried to run but they caught up with us. Kira ended up getting pushed through a glass door."

Mrs. Ford nods as Tommy finishes his made up story. "Well, I'm truly thankful that she's alive. Thanks for trying to help." Tommy nods.

Mr. Ford Glares at the man as he takes his wife's hand. "Let us be off now dear." he says. "We'll come back first thing in the morning." The two of them walk down the hall towards the elevator as Tommy heads into the Yellow Ranger's room.

Conner is seated in the dimly lit room beside Kira's bed. Her brown hair is matted as it hangs over her shoulders. Her neck has been bandaged completely and she has several bandages n her face and arms. Her eyes are open slightly and they appear to be very tired. Tommy smiles as he approaches the bed.

"Hey there." he greets. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over by a train." she replies weakly. "These drugs they've got me on have my head spinning."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I...wish I could've been there to help you."

"It's okay Doctor O. At least someone did end up finding me. If it wasn't for your friend Adam, I wouldn't even be here right now."

Tommy nods at the girl before turning to her silent boyfriend. "Conner, you okay?"

Conner looks up at his mentor with hazy eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just...trying to take in everything that's happened today. How's Molly? Did she make it out of surgery yet?"

"She supposedly got out around twenty minutes ago. She hasn't woken up yet though."

Conner nods. "I would go and see her...but I can't leave Kira. I hope she understands."

"She would. I know how hard it can be to leave someone you care about so much. Believe me, I really do." Conner smiles tiredly as Kira grabs hold of his hand and gives it a light squeeze. "Try and get some sleep you two."

The two of them nod as Tommy leaves the room and heads towards Molly's. Andros, Zhane, TJ, Cassie, Maya, Trini, Jason, and Samara are seated outside her door on hospital chairs.

"Tommy..." Trini says sadly as she stands to hug him.

Tommy smiles as he breaks their hug. "Thanks Trini, I needed that. Oh, and Andros? Thank you so much for your help today. We really needed it."

"Don't mention it." he smiles. "I'm just glad we showed up when we did. Those Comdrites really did a number on your town."

"I...noticed that their hairstyle is similar to that of your sister."

"Well, Karone was originally supposed to be a part of the Comdrites back when she was still Astronema. However, we converted her to a good person before she was initiated into the destructive convent. They actually don't look that similar. It's just the weird hair style."

"I see. So, Karone doesn't know much about them then?"

"No. She knows nothing but the basics."

"Mr. Oliver?" Samara says quietly.

Tommy turns his attention to the yellow-skinned girl and smiles. "Yes Samara? What is it?"

"Is Molly going to be okay?"

"The doctors say she's going to be fine. Thank god for that."

Samara nods as a tear streams down her cheek. "Thanks. I needed a little reassurance."

"Say, you all look pretty tired. Hayley went back to my place and set out a few blankets and things for the night if anyone would like to rest. Rocky and the others are there now."

"That sounds great Tommy," Jason says, "but we're staying at Kimberly's. she has two extra bedrooms. So, if anyone needs a room-"

"I'll send them your way." he smiles.

Jason smiles as he, Trini, and Samara stand to their feet. "Let us know if there's any change in her condition." he says as the start walking off.

"Will do."

Andros, Zhane, and the rest of their team stand as soon as they're out of sight. "Well Tommy," Andros says, "I wish I could say that this was a pleasant visit but, you know..." Tommy nods. "We have to head back to the Megaship. We're all beat and I need to check on my wife."

"Take care then." Tommy waves as he heads through Molly's door.

Tommy is greeted by the sounds of a beeping heart monitor and the theme song of the Nanny coming from the television set. Kimberly is seated beside Molly's bed with her hands folded as though she's praying. Trent's lying in the recliner near the window, snoring silently.

"Hey." Tommy says to Kimberly in a low voice as he shuts the door behind him. Kimberly jumps in surprise at the sound of his voice. "Sorry Kim. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." she says with a tired smile.

Tommy frowns at her swollen red eyes and the tear tracks on her face. "Has she shown any signs of waking up yet?"

"No." she whispers. Tommy pulls up a chair and sits beside her.

"I wish she'd wake up." he sighs. "I want to see her beautiful brown eyes. I need to hear the words "I'm okay" come out of her mouth."

"So do I. I just want this nightmare to be over and done with."

"Kim…You dreamed of losing our daughter forever and that you'd die by the Nega Ranger's hand. Well, the Nega Ranger is gone and our daughter is right here. She may be injured, but she's alive, and I promise you...I won't let anything like this happen ever again."

Kimberly sighs.

"What is it?" Tommy asks as he takes notice to her quietness.

"How do you always know how to handle everything?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Tommy…When we were rangers all those years ago…every time something terrible would happen, or every time any one of us felt like giving up, you never did. You were...such an optimist."

"Think so?"

"Remember Ivan Ooze?"

"Ugh…how could I forget?"

Kimberly giggles. "When we lost our powers, the Command Center, and we almost lost Zordon, you remained optimistic throughout the entire journey. You didn't lose your cool like the rest of us. Instead, you remained strong for the sake of the team. You never allowed your emotions to stop you from doing what needed to be done. Like...when Zordon had passed on and we'd all given up hope, you reminded us of the important lesson Dulcea taught us. You helped us find the power that brought Zordon back to life. Those events remind me of what you did for me today. I was ready to break into a million pieces at the sight of our daughter trying to fight off that awful spell, but you helped me remain calm. From past experiences, you kind of helped Molly mentally. You let her know that she had to find herself within herself to get rid of that spell. You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

Tommy smiles as he takes in what Kimberly says. "So…I'm kind of like a lighthouse or a solid rock for the Power Rangers?"

"You are and you always will be." Tommy smiles as Kimberly smiles at him. "I have to admit," she says turning her face away, becoming sad again, "I really wish I hadn't done what I'd done all of those years ago. Because of my stupidity and my pride, I not only kept Molly out of your life, but I kept you out of mine. And I realize now that if you'd still been in my life…it would've been a hell of a lot easier to live through."

Tommy's eyebrows widen in surprise. "You really think so?"

"I know so Tommy."

"That's funny." he says with a low chuckle.

"How is that funny? I'm being serious here."

"No Kim, it's not that. It's just that...I feel the same about you." Kimberly turns to face Tommy yet again. "Kim, to tell you the God honest truth, you were the reason I was always so optimistic. Because of you, I found a new kind of confidence within myself that made me a more...optimistic person. I felt that since I had you, there was no reason to feel alone, bitter, angry or sad because you always brought joy and sunshine to my life. Kimberly, you were the first person that I..."

"That you…?" Kimberly says feeling hope bloom inside her chest.

"That I…"

Kimberly has yet to take notice, but she and Tommy are indeed getting closer to each other. Suddenly, her stomach starts quivering with nervousness are her face and his slowly start pulling towards each other.

'Oh my God!' she thinks to herself. 'Are we about to...kiss?'

Kimberly closes her eyes as she prepares to lock her lips against his, but she jumps in surprise at the sound of a weak voice.

"M-Mom…Dad…?"

Kimberly and Tommy jump apart and turn their attention to the hospital bed. Molly's eyes are halfway open as they rest upon her parents.

"Oh my God!" Kimberly shouts as tears come to her eyes. "Molly!"

Tommy smiles at his daughter as he rubs his hand over her sheet-covered leg. "Hey there kiddo." he says.

Molly forces a weak smile. "Where am I?" she asks as her eyes move around the room.

"At the hospital." Tommy says. "Don't worry though. You're going to be just fine."

"Where's Trent?" she asks in an audible whisper.

"He's asleep." Kimberly says as she kisses her forehead.

"Can you tell him something when he wakes up?"

"Sure sweetie. What is it?"

"Tell him that I love…him too…"

Molly's eyes slide closed yet again as she drifts off into dream land. Kimberly's eyes widen at her daughter's request as she turns to look at Tommy.

"Did you hear that? You sure she wasn't dreaming?"

"I heard her. And I don't think she was dreaming."

"Why would she say that though? Love is such a big word!"

"I know Kim, but you shouldn't get so worked up because she said it."

"And **why **not?"

"Because, as I recall, a seventeen year old brunette said those exact words to me when I was in High School."

Kimberly feels a blush spring across her cheeks as she turns her head away from him. "Right."

Tommy smiles as he recalled that moment.

"Well," Kimberly says, "in her defense, he said it too. That's why she started to fight off that spell."

Tommy nods in understanding. "So, he said it too did he? Well, I recall another brunette who claimed he loved someone when he was seventeen, eighteen, twenty, and...thirty six."

Kimberly stares at Tommy with a raised eyebrow. "Thirty six?"

"Yep."

"Tommy, why would you say such a thing?"

"Kimberly, I've said that one little word so many times because that's how I felt about you. Do you honestly think that my feelings for you would change over seventeen years? In spite of the fact that I ended things, I didn't ever stop-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kimberly says shaking her head as she tries to get a hold of her thoughts. She takes a deep breath before looking back at Tommy. "Thomas James Oliver...what are you trying to tell me?"

"Kimberly...what do you think I'm trying to tell you? I've never stopped loving you, not for a second. What do you have to say to that?"

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Bum! Bum! Bum! So Tommy just dropped the "L" word on Kimberly. What is Kimberly going to say to that? Well guys, just leave me a review *cough* paragraphs *cough* and I'll be sure to get started on the next chapter. Till next time!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**MaxKnight1010101**

**webdoor**

**Ghostwriter**

**Hopelessromanticgurl**

**sabina21**

**TommyOliverMMPRFan**

**Akim**

**andyg2525 (I think you're psychic! Lol)**

**hawaii50girl (I did notice after I got your review! Lol Thanks for pointing it out!)**

**Purple Dragon Ranger**

**YellowPrincess (You hoped and you got!)**

**Nickclaywell (Thanks!)**

**Hewhoreaps (Yeah, I messed up the naming, but hawaii50girl pointed it out! Lol Thanks Though!)**

**ClassicTVfan (Loved your review, as usual! Lol)**

**H4cK3r404 (Mudkips! Lol)**

**brankel1**

**Jeremy Shane**

**NightWatcher666**

**Kellybird (Loved your review, as usual! Lol It was very suspicious! Lol)**

**starfire1994**

**alex (I love your reviews! They make me smile! :D)**

**Eternal-Cry16 (Loved your review! )**

**RKF22**

**SeanHicks4**

**red neo ranger**

**LindsayCullen**

**DarkMoon2222**

**CatyCrisis**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks you guys SOOOOO much for all of the encouragement, reviews, and for adding me to your favorite authors/ stories list. It means a lot to me and it makes me HAPPY!**

**I'll update as soon as musical practices wind down and after dance competition! So sit tight! Lol :D**


	27. Feelings

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter after being extremely busy with life. I don't have musical practice at the moment, I placed gold at my dance competition (even though my studio didn't get first), and prom and solo and ensemble aren't until next week, so I'm a free woman right now. Yes!**

**Anyways, I don't want to waste my time recapping the previous chapter because you all should have read it by now lol, so let's jump straight to the disclaimer and get on with the story. Oh, one more thing. This fic takes place during the Dino Thunder story line, so I won't be including any of the Power Rangers series that came after Dino Thunder. I know that some of you may be disappointed, but I already have enough characters to work with already lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!  
**

* * *

_**"Feelings"**_

Andros sighs as he places his helmet inside its approppriate bin. Zhane, Maya, Cassie, and TJ appear beside him as he closes the cabinet door.

"You okay Andros?" Maya asks as she runs a hand through her tangled, brown locks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that...while we were fighting those Comdrites earlier today, it was kind of like fighting Astronema all over again."

"I know what you mean." TJ sighs. "Their hair and attitudes were so similar to hers."

"I don't think they were that similar." Zhane says as he places his things in his bin. "Karone was a much better fighter when she was Astronema. She did use her magic a lot, but she had no problem fighting us without her staff."

"That's another difference." Andros growls. "Nebia and Kitanna had strange abilities unlike any I've ever seen before. They controlled plants and water when Astronema didn't do anything like that. However, Astronema was still stronger than the two of them."

"Well, you do remember what Karone told us yesterday, don't you?" Cassie asks. "She said that Astronema was ranked fifth out of all of them, Hellnia being the sixth and the most powerful. She also said something about her never becoming a Comdrite because Ecliptor never had her finish her training."

"In other words," Andros says as he nods his head, finally understanding, "the reason Astronema's powers weren't as insane as the two of theirs was because she never fully learned how to use her powers."

"I don't even want to think about how dangerous she would've been if she had." Zhane shudders as he exits the room.

"Well, hey there." Carlos says as he and Damon pass Zhane and walk into the room. Maya smiles at Damon.

"Did you guys have fun training?"

"Hardly." he sighs. "We didn't even train that long. We did, however, find out that you all left the ship without notifying any of us. Why didn't you ask us to come along? We could've helped out."

"Sorry." Andros says as he rubs the back of his head. "I didn't think it was necessary to drag the entire team into battle when Tommy already had so many rangers fighting. Besides, Ashley's sick and I needed someone to stay behind and look after her. Carlos was the perfect canditate for the job. Speaking of Ash, how's she doing? Any better than earlier, I hope?"

"I wish I could say otherwise," Carlos sighs, "but she's been in the bathroom for twenty minutes now."

"I'll go check on her."

**Reefside: Reefside Memorial Hospital**

Tommy stares at Kimberly's shocked expression with hopefuless building inside his chest. She stares at him, her facial expression emotionless as she stares at him in shock.

"Kimberly, please say something." Tommy says impatiently.

"Excuse me," a polite voice comes from the door way, "may I come in?"

Kimberly turns her head away from Tommy and smiles at a nurse who's head is poking through the doorway.

"You can come in." Kimberly says as she takes a deep breath to calm herself.

The nurse smiles as she steps into the room. "I'm sorry, I won't be too long." she says. "I just have a few questions regarding the patient. Would either of you mind answering them for me?"

"I'll go ahead and do it it." Kimberly says, quickly jumping to her feet.

Tommy opens his mouth, ready to protest, but Kimberly grabs the nurse's arm and pulls her out of the room, leaving Tommy alone with a sleeping Trent and Molly.

Suddenly, his cell phone starts ringing, making him jump with surprise. He pulls the phone out quickly, desperate to stop its ringing and holds it to his ear.

"This is Tommy." he speaks into the phone."

"Tommy?" Katherine's voice comes from the other line."

"Oh, Kat." he smiles. "It's you."

"Yes," she giggles, "it's me. I was just calling to check in on you. Has Molly gotten out of surgery yet?"

"Yeah, and she's doing great. She woke up a few minutes ago, but she passed out seconds later. The doctors have her on all kinds of medications and pain relivers. She's going to be sleeping a lot within the next couple of days."

"That's great news. I'm glad she's okay."

"Yeah, me too."

"Tommy...forgive me for asking, but...is there something else bothering you? You sound...I don't know, disappointed?"

"I'm fine Kat. I just have a few things on my mind, but enough about me. How are you?"

Katherine giggles. Tommy never does like talking about his problems. "I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm at the Partridge Inn on the other side of town. Rocky and Aisha are sharing a room with me. There wasn't enough room at your house last night and now, there's a few extra people there, so we decided to make things easier on Hayley by staying in a hotel."

"That was awfully nice of you. Well Kat, I'm kind of tired after all of the day's events. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Goodnight Tommy."

"Night." Tommy hits the ends call button and sets his phone on the nightstand table.

He sighs as he stretches his arms above his head. "Well, I know Kimberly well enough to know that she's going to avoid me for the rest of the evening. I might as well get some shut eye."

Tommy leans back in his chair as his eyes slowly slide closed, sleep overcoming his form.

**The Next Morning**

Trent rubs the sleep from his eyes as he walks groggily through the halls of the hospital. "That's the last time I'm sleeping in a recliner." he groans. "My neck's gonna be sore for the rest of the week."

When Trent reaches Molly's room, he spies a nurse exiting in a hurry with a few things in her hand. "Goodmorning." she says cheerfully as she approaches him.

"Nothing's...wrong with Molly, right?"

"Not at all." she says, her smile brightening. "She's just woken up. I went to check her vitals and to make sure she got a bite to eat. She seems perfectly fine for someone who just got stabbed yesterday."

Trent smiles as the nurse walks past him. He then heads into Molly's room.

Tommy is lying still in his chair as his chest rises and descends with each breath of slumber. Molly is sitting upright in bed with an I.V. in her arm as she sips juice absent-mindly from a straw as her eyes focus heavily on the television elevated on the wall. When Trent closes her door, she turns her head towards him.

"You're finally awake." he smiles.

Molly moves a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiles nervously. "Yeah, I'm up."

"How are you feeling?" he questions as he takes Kimberly's abandoned seat from the night before.

"Well, I'm a little groggy thanks to all this pain medication I'm on. Lest we not forget, there's a stab wound in my stomach. How am I supposed to feel."

"God awful." Trent smiles.

"So..." Molly says as she looks down at her half-filled cup. "I heard that Kira got hurt too."

"Yeah. A Comdrite attacked her."

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"You...don't remember what happened yesterday?"

"Nothing. I can only remember fragments from when the spell started to wear off. That's about...it..."

Trent raises an eyebrow as Molly's sentence trails off and she reaches for the remote. "What is it?" he asks worriedly.

Molly hits the volume button, turning the TV up as high as it can go.

"Good morning citizens of Reefisde. I'm Linda Cornell coming to you live from downtown Reefside."

"Linda Cornell?" Trent says surprised. "The news station rehired her?"

"She wouldn't happen to be Cassidy's mother by any chance?"

"Yeah, that's her. She was fired a few months back for doing an interview that shouldn't have been released on television."

"Yes, that's right folks." Linda speaks into her mic. "I'm standing in downtown Reefside, or at least, what's left of it after yesterday's phenomenal battle involving the Power Rangers and a few new villainous faces. Here's the thing though. There were twelve other Power Rangers beside our usual five, and the most shocking fact is that one of them was the main one responsible for the damage that took place here. Roll the clip Charlie."

Molly gasps and covers her mouth as clips from yesterday start playing on the screen. The Nega Ranger is on the screen pointing towards the Power Rangers as two women, one with blue hair and the other with green hair, fling past her and start attacking the rangers. Another clip interrupts that one and shows the Nega Ranger swinging mercilessly at the White Dino Ranger with her Dragon Daggers.

"Oh my God." she says as tears fill her eyes. "I attacked you?"

"Molly," Trent says as he reaches for the remote, "maybe we should watch something else."

"No." she says, grabbing his hand. "I want to see what I did."

Trent sighs as he looks back to the television set. Linda Cornell's clips continue running as scenes of the Comdrites' battles and Trent's restrainging of the Nega Ranger play across the screen.

"Who are these new villains," Linda questions, "and why are they here in Reefside? Then there's this evil Power Ranger. She's the cause of all of the destruction that took place here. Will the Power Rangers be able to stop her the next time she renders an attack? I am Linda Cornell. Back to you Gale."

Trent snatches the remote from the bed and quickly switches to the Animal Planet. Molly's hands are gripping her sheets so tightly that her knuckles are white and her hands are shaking.

"Are you...okay?" he asks her.

"No Trent. I am not okay. Did you see all of those horrible things I did? What on earth have I done?"

"Molly, what happened wasn't your fault. You were under a spell when you did those things."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asks in disbelief. "Whether I was under a spell or not, that was still my body causing damage to everyone that I care about. How could I have been so stupid. I used that gem regardless of how obvious I round it. Then, the minute it started making me feel strange, I didn't do anything to get rid of it. I'm so stupid."

"No you aren't." he says calmly as he takes her hands into his. "You didn't know, and stop calling your self stupid because you aren't. I know what it's like to be under someone else's control. I know how it feels to hurt the ones you care about. It isn't fun. In fact, it makes you sick to your stomach at the very thought of it. But, eventually, you'll be able to move past what happened. It'll just take some time, that's all. No one was seriously injured either. Well...except for the whole Dragon Dagger incident."

"Hello? Did you forget about Kira? I released the Comdrite that hurt her."

"True, you did release the Comdrites, but they're the ones that hurt her. Not you."

"But, if I hadn't-"

"That's enough Molly. Don't blame yourself for this. I know it's hard, but believe me, you'll get through this. I promise."

Molly takes a deep breath as she wipes her eyes free of her tears. Suddenly, the sound of Taylor Swift's "Mine" fills the room. Molly's expression hardens as she turns her head to her phone on the night stand table.

"What's wrong?" Trent asks.

Molly grabs her blue cell phone from the table and opens it before putting it to her ear. "Hello." she says with little emotion.

"Molly!" Michael's voice blares through her speaker. "Thank God you picked up. Samara called me and told me what happened. You were stabbed by a thief? I can't believe it. What happened? Are you okay?"

Molly's left fist clenches around her blankets tighter as her throat starts burning with beckoning tears. "I-I'm fine." she stammers. "The police caught the thief. He was trying to steal a necklace my mom bought me not too long ago. I tried to scream for help but he...uh...stabbed me and ran off with it. I was outside a juice bar and the owner saw the whole thing. He called the police before calling an ambulence. Now, here I am. In the hospital."

"Aw babe, I'm sorry. I wish I was there with you."

Molly squeezes her eyes shut as tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"Molly?" Trent says worriedly. "Who are you talking to."

"Babe?" Micahel calls to her. "You still there?"

"I'm here Michael." she sniffles.

Trent's face glazes over with anger at the mentioning of his name. The guy cheats on her and has the nerve to pretend he's concerned?

"What's wrong babe?" Michael asks. "You're a lot quiter than usual. I mean, I know you just got hurt and all, but I'd like to hear a simple I love you or something around that sorts."

"I don't love you." she says in a cold tone. "Not after what you did to me."

"Babe, what are you talking about?"

"Last week when I was trying to catch a flight back to Angel Grove, you were at Crystal's house for a party."

"And what's wrong with me going to a party?"

"There's nothing wrong with going to a party Michael. However, there's so many things what are wrong with what you decided to do while you were there."

"Molly, what are you-"

"You slept with Adrienne." Molly declares as more tears fall down her face.

Trent jumps out of his seat and sits beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly and pulling her close.

"What are you talking about Molly? Have you gone mad? I've never gotten together with Adrienne."

"You're such a liar. Samara walked in on the two of you in Crystal's bed in the middle of the bang train. She said she heard your phone ring a few moments later and it was me on the other line explaining how much I wanted to come back to Angel Grove. You tried so hard that night to convince me to stay here and I now know that it was because you didn't want me in Angel Grove because I'd find out that you were sleeping with the cheer squad's biggest whore."

"That's not-"

"Save it Michael!" Molly shouts. "You aren't going to lie your way out of this. Samara and I have been best friends since day one and never, under any sircumstances, has she **ever **lied to me. You got caught. You cheated, you lied, and I feel like such an idiot for trusting you."

"Well, what did you expect Molly? I wasn't going to sit here forever waiting on a girl who moved out of state."

"I never expected you to wait forever Michael but Jesus! Have a little common courtesy and end things the way a **man **should end something. Break it to me gently and we go our seperate ways. You don't just go off and start sleeping with someone just because. We could've called it quits when I left if you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Molly, if that were the case, I would've broken up with you three months ago."

"Say what?"

"Well, there's no need in hiding it now."

"You've been screwing Adrienne behind my back for three months. What's wrong with you?"

"Well, you obviously weren't giving your V-card up any time soon. I'm a man babe, and a man has needs."

"You're a disgusting, filthy pig. I'm through with this conversation and I'm through with you." Molly ends the call and tosses her phone to the foot of her bed before burying her head in Trent's chest to sob miserably.

Trent is angry with what Michael's done, but he cares for Molly more than he hates the guy, so he decides to do what's best and comforts the crying girl.

**Megaship**

Andros's eyes slowly slide open and he's greeted by the darkness of his and Ashley's room. He sits up slowly and rubs his eyes before ordering D.E.C.A. to cut the lights on. When the lights fade to life, Andros turns to say good morning to Ashley, but he's surprised to see that she isn't lying beside him.

"Ash?" he calls out into the silent room as he pushes himself out of bed. He walks over to the bathroom to see if she's inside, but the room is spotless and she's nowhere in sight. With a shrug, Andros hurries to dress himself and pulls his hair back in its usual ponytail before leaving the room.

"Maybe she went to grab a bite to eat?" he wonders aloud as he makes his way to the dining hall. When he reaches the room and finds no trace of his wife, he sighs. Just where has she gone?"

"D.E.C.A.?" he calls out to the computer. "Do you know where Ashley went?"

"Ashley left the Megaship approximately one hour ago." she responds.

Andros looks down at his wrist watch and raises an eyebrow. "Where could she possibly be going at eight in the morning?" He puts his communicator to his lips and speaks his wife's name but he's answered with silence. Now, he's worried.

"Andros?" a voice calls from the hallway. Andros looks up and spies Zhane heading towards the synthetron. "Are you talking to yourself again?" he smiles as he programs a bagel to be synthesized.

"No Zhane. I'm trying to find Ashley."

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. She's probably fine Andros."

"Hey you two." Cassie says as she and Carlos enter the dining hall.

"Have either of you seen Ashley?" Andros asks.

"Yes." Cassie shrugs as she walks over to the sink. "I woke up around seven-forty-five to work out on the simudeck and I saw her getting ready to go somewhere. I asked her where she was going but she said not to worry and that she'd be back soon."

"I haven't seen her since she ran away from me to go and puke yesterday." Carlos says, holding his hands up in defense.

"Did you try her communicator?" Cassie asks.

"Yeah, but it's off." Andros sighs. He heads over to the synthetron to program his own breakfast. Ashley appears in the room with a sad look on her face the second the timer goes off. "There you are." he smiles when he sees her. "I've been looking all over for you. Is everything...okay?"

"Andros." Ashley says quietly. "We need to talk."

"Of course." he says nervously. "Follow me." The two of them exit the room as Carlos and Cassie watch them go worriedly. Zhane's attention turns towards the omelet lying in the synthetron.

"Well...he won't be back for a while." he smiles. "I might as well eat this for him before it gets cold."

Carlos and Cassie giggle as Zhane takes the omelet, prepared to devour it.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

Molly is busying herself by staring at the wall in front of her as Trent continues to hold her in his arms. Her tears have finally ceased, but the sadness won't abandon her mind.

"Are you alright?" Trent asks her as he plants a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes." she sighs. "I'm just...upset. How could he do something so...disgusting? He cheated on me for three months and didn't say a word about it."

"Well Molly, I'm gonna have to be honest with you. When someone's cheating on someone, they usually don't say anything to avoid hurting the other person. The way I see it, Michael wanted to be with Adrienne, but he didn't want to lose you. Afterall, you're a very beautiful, smart, talented, and wonderful girl."

"I would've rather lost him than to have been deceived." she says in an acidic tone.

"It's okay." Trent says reassuringly as he pulls her closer. "You'll get through this just like you're going to get through the mess from yesterday."

"Trent...thanks for...being her for me."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." he admits.

Molly smiles. "Say, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well...when I was battling the Nega Ranger inside my head, your voice is what broke through to me. When...it finally reached my ears, I heard you...say something."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You said that you were...falling in love with me."

"Oh." Trent says, as a blush spreads onto his cheeks like a fire in a forest.

"Did you mean what you said? Are you really starting to...feel something that strong for me?"

"Yes." he smiles. "I did mean what I said. Every last word."

"Good." she smiles.

"Good?" he says as his eyes widen. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Nope." she grins before pressing her lips gently against his. Trent's eyes grow even wider at the sudden lip contact, but after several seconds of shock, he finally lets his eyes slide closed so he can melt into the kiss.

"Well," Tommy's voice comes, "this is a wonderful thing to see first thing when I wake up."

Molly and Trent jump a part in surprise and turn to look at Tommy who's seated in his chair staring at them through heavy eyelids.

"Dad." Molly smiles happily. "You're awake?"

"I should be the one saying that." he says with relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. The medication I'm on dulls the pain but emotionally...I'm really upset about everything that happened yesterday."

"Hey, don't worry about that right now. All that matters is that Zedd and Rita's spell is broken and you're alive."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"No. I **am **right."

Molly smiles as Trent laces his hand into hers. "Where's mom?" she asks as her eyes look around. "I could've sworn I heard her talking last night."

"You did. She was here for a while. She didn't want to leave your side, but I brought something up that upset her and she took off with a nurse. I haven't seen her since."

"I'll call her." Molly suggests as she reaches for her cell phone.

"There's no need. I'll go ahead and look for her. As for the two of you...keep the physical contact at a minimum when I'm around. And Trent-"

"I know Doctor O. Be good and take care of your daughter."

Trent smiles as Tommy shakes his head. The Black Ranger then stands and leaves the room.

**Megaship**

Andros and Ashley walk into one of the ship's conference rooms and take a seat at the table. The door slides closed and the two of them are joined by a heavy silence.

"Okay." Andros says, breaking the silence. "It isn't like you to run off without saying anything to me. What's going on Ashley?"

"I didn't run off Andros. I...just didn't want you worrying about me, that's all."

"Well, what happened?" Andros grabs the brunette's hand and runs his thumb along it gently in circular motions.

"I went to the doctor's this morning." she admits. She stares at Andros as his eyes go wide with worry. "I called the office last night to schedule an appointment. The truth is...I've been getting sick a lot recently. Even before we came up here into space again."

"Well, what's wrong with you? Did the doctor's run tests or something?"

"Well yeah, of course they did."

"So, what's the verdict?" Andros says jokingly, trying to clear up the air some.

Ashley closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself before making her announcement.

"Andros...I'm pregnant."

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

Tommy knocks lightly on Kira's door and waits patiently for an answer.

"Come in." her voice comes weakly.

Tommy steps into the room and spies Kira in her bed writing in a notebook. Conner is asleep in a chair beside her and fast asleep, on the other side of the room, is Kimbelry on the couch in the corner.

"Hey Kira." Tommy greets with a small wave.

"Hi there." she smiles.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. My throat's going to hurt for a while, but that's to be expected. I assume you're in here for her?"

Tommy nods. "She stayed in here last night, didn't she?"

Kira nods. "She said there wasn't any room in Molly's room, so I offered her a couch. She fell asleep as soon as she lied down."

Tommy nods understandingly as Kira turns her head back to her notebook. He walks over to Kimbelry and places a hand on her shoulder to shake her awake. "Kim?" he calls out to her. "Come on Kimberly. Wake up."

Kimbelry's eyes shoot open as she sits up quickly. "Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Can you come with me please?"

Kimberly sighs and stands to follow him. The two of them step out into the hall and close Kira's door. Kimbelry leans against the wall and folds her arms across her chest as she looks at the floor. "What do you want?" she asks.

"Why didn't you come back to Molly's room after talking with that nurse last night?"

"There wasn't a lot of room in there so I decided to check on Kira and stay in her room. What's so wrong with that?"

"Kim, there's a couch in Molly's room too. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to avoid me."

Kimberly rolls her eyes. "I was not."

"You left after I said I still love you. Why?"

"Tommy, now isn't the time to be discussing our feelings. We need to be focusing on our daughter. Speaking of Molly, is she up yet? Maybe I should go and check on her."

"There you go again, trying to avoid the subject."

"What? Oh, come on Tommy. I'm not trying to avoid anything. I just want to see our daughter. She was stabbed yesterday, in case you've forgotten, and I'm worried about her."

"If you're as worried as you claim, you would've been in **her **room last night with me and Trent, not in there with Kira and Conner. Look, Molly's fine and she's awake, but Trent's with her right now so they can discuss their feelings for each other. Why can't we do the same?"

"Why do we have to discuss the way we feel?"

"Because it's important to me, that's why."

"Yeah...they're important to me too."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I don't want to talk about the way we feel about each other because I refuse to allow myself to be hurt again. I gave everything I had for the sake of our relationship and I truly believed we were going to have our happyily ever after, but...I was wrong. Our relationship lacked stability and trust on both ends. How can two people who don't trust each other be together Tommy? Can you answer that for me?"

"They have to work together to build trust Kimberly and I am more than willing to do that. Like I said last night...my feelings for you have **never **changed. No matter how many times I tried to deny it over the years...I still love you Kimberly. I always have since the first time I laid eyes on you and nothing's ever going to change that."

"I love you too." she whispers as tears start sliding down her cheeks. "And...that's why I can't be with you."

Tommy gasps, hurt evident in his eyes. "But Kimberly-"

"Tommy, after everything that happened back then...when I decided to keep Molly from you...things came to an end in my mind. Our trust had been obliterated. You left me alone at that ice rink and you never looked back. I felt so lost and abandoned and my heart was crushed because you left me after making false accusations. From that moment on, I decided to put my daughter's thoughts, feelings, and everything else before me. I locked my feelings away and moved on with life. I...thought you'd do the same."

"What do you mean you thought I'd do the same Kim? Did you honestly think it would be that easy for me to get over what we had?"

"You have moved on Tommy. You have Hayley now, someone who loves you with all their heart and is willing to do anything and everything for you. Look how great your life has been going without me in it. You have a steady job that you love, a beautiful home, you're the mentor of the world's most recent group of Power Rangers, and you have so much more going for you. You have a life that anyone would be lucky to have because it's so...perfect."

"Perfect? That's far from the truth. My life feels like a worthless pit of nothing without you in it."

Kimberly stares at him in shock. "What?"

"You heard me. My life is nothing without you Kimberly. Now, I'll admit, when I first found out that you kept Molly from me, I was upset, but I've long since moved on. Kim...there isn't a day that's gone by that I haven't thought about you or what we used to have. I miss it. I want it...I...need it, and I'll be damned before I let the woman I love disappear from my life again."

Kimberly's mouth falls open in shock as Tommy walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Tell me Kim," he says in a low voice, "do you feel the same thing I do whenever I hold you?"

Kimberly stares hard into his eyes as she tries to study them. There, in his eyes, lay something that was always there when he used to look at her. Love.

"I do..." she whispers.

Tommy closes his eyes and captures her lips with his own. Kimberly's eyes slide closed as her head begins to spin. She moans as the air in her lungs slowly fades away and her heartbeat starts pounding loudly in her ears like the drums of a Native American tribe. She knows this feeling more than she knows any others. It's one she had when she was with her Green Ranger. The same feeling she had with her White Ranger. It's the same feeling she gets everytime Tommy's around her. Love.

**Megaship**

Andros's mouth falls open as Ashley blinks a few tears free. "You're pregnant?" he repeats slowly.

Ashley nods her head as she takes a deep breath. "I'm along about six weeks."

"But...this means-"

"I can't help you guys during this battle because my life isn't the only one that would be at stake. Andros, I am so sorry about all of this."

"What do you have to be sorry for? Honey, this isn't your fault and it isn't a bad thing. A baby is a blessing, not a burden. I mean, sure, I would've loved for this to have happened at a different time but it's happening now, so, we'll have to deal with it now."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Of course not Ashley. I could never be mad at you. I love you so much."

"Aww, how cute." a cold voice comes. Andros and Ashley look up at the monitor on the wall and gasp at the woman on the screen.

"Karone?" Andros whispers with fear in his eyes.

"Now, now, now Red Ranger." the woman grins from the other side of the screen. "You should know very well that I'm not your precious sister."

"This can't be." Ashley says in a shaky voice. "Astronema?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Bum, bum, bum! So, Astronema's back? Then...what happened to Karone?**

**Well, you guys were right. Ashley is pregnant and then, there's the fact that Tommy and Kimbelry have finally kissed after 26 chapters of waiting. Lest we not forget, Trent and Molly are together too. Surprises! Yay! :D**

**Well, I know that this chapter isn't as long as my usual chapters, but it's just as good so, forgive me lol Leave me a review and wait patiently for the next chapter. Till next time guys!**

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**ClassicTVfan**

**RKF22**

**Kellybird**

**ShikamaruNaraChunin(My plots are completely out of the blue! Lol)**

**YellowPrincess**

**Lavender Angel-96**

**NightWatcher666**

**Eternal-Cry16**

**Ghostwriter(Thanks for the good luck! It came in handy! Placed gold!)**

**Kuroreisaiga**

**Angel(Thanks!)**

**starfire1994**

**nickclaywell(Agreed!)**

**hawaii50girl**

**Senya Higurashi(Love your pen name)**

**jps1926**

**(Love the pen name and your question is answered! Lol)**

**Ashley**

**sailor cyanide(Thanks)**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Purple Dragon Ranger**

**brankel1**

**webdoor**

**sabina21**

**MaxKnight1010101( )**

**Byakuya-Sensei**

**Hopelessromanticgurl(lol)**

**hopelessromanticgurl**

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thanks guys for all of the wonderful reviews and for the favorites! Keep it up! :D**


	28. Anger With Pancakes on Top

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry that it's taken this long to update but I've been busy. If you've read any of my previous author's notes, you'd know what I've been up to and why I'm so busy. So, I'm not going to waste my time going into detail about my personal life and recapping the previous chapter. Instead, I'm going to jump straight to the disclaimer so you guys can begin reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"Anger With Pancakes on Top"**_

Andros and Ashley stare at the communication screen in shock as the purple-haired princess stares back at them with a wicked smile on her face.

"H-How is this even possible?" Andros asks breathlessly.

Astronema's eyes dart between the Red and Yellow Rangers before she bursts into a fit of laughter. "Oh my God. You two should see the looks on your faces."

"Karone." the two of them sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness." Ashley says as she places a hand over her heart.

"Why are you dressed like Astronema?" Andros asks as his eyebrows narrow.

Karone's face grows serious as she clears her throat. "Well, it's a part of my plan."

"I'm sorry, your plan?" Andros repeats, making sure he'd heard right.

"Yes Andros, my plan and Ecliptor's as well. We thought about it long and hard and we decided it's what's best at this point. I'm going to fake being kidnapped to convince the league of villains that I'm going to work for them as Astronema. Once inside their fortress, I'll act as a double agent to gain information on what they're planning and to find out more about the Master. I promise to keep in contact with you Andros."

"Karone, you can't be serious." Ashley says with a heavy sigh. "This plan doesn't sound safe in the least. What will you do if you're caught?"

"I'll be fine Ashley." Karone protests. "Besides, I'm a very good actress."

"I'm going to agree with Ash on this one." Andros says as he gives his sister a serious look. "You'll be putting yourself in harm's way."

"Andros, I spent fifteen years of my life living as an evil sorceress that tortured and killed innocent people on a regular basis. Even though I've moved on from that horrible chapter of my life, I'm still Astronema whether I want the title or not. I think I can pull this off."

Andros and Ashley spare a glance at each other, unsure of what they should say. Finally, something crosses the Red Ranger's mind.

"Karone, do you remember the last time you disguised yourself as Astronema? You know, when you tried to infiltrate the Dark Fortress and wound up being kidnapped? You had strange technology implanted into your head and you were programmed into an even more evil version of Astronema."

"Oh...right..." Karone mutters.

"What if someone tries to hurt you like that again?" Andros asks. "They might change you back permanently this time and then, the rangers will have to suffer the wrath of all six Comdrites. That would be dangerous and you know it."

"Andros, please try to have a little faith in me. I know I can do this, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll contact you the minute something suspicious happens. Trust me, this is the only-"

"Karone?" Zhane's voice comes from the doorway. Karone, Andros, and Ashley turn their attention to the doorway where the the demorphed Silver Ranger's standing. "Why are you...dressed like Astronema?" he asks with a straight face.

"She thinks she's going to sneak onto the Master's fortress while convincing him that she's been changed back into Astronema." Andros explains as he folds his arms across her chest.

"You're kidding right?" Zhane says, a slight look of anger crossing his face. "This has to be some kind of sick joke."

"No." Karone says quietly. "This isn't a joke."

"Why the hell would you even consider doing something like this?" Zhane shouts. "It's dangerous Karone. Think of everything you're putting at stake!"

"No Zhane." Karone says, taking a forceful approach. "For once, let me do something on my own. That goes for you too Andros. The two of you are always shielding me from every little thing in life as though I can't handle them on my own. Well, in case the two of you have forgotten, I used to be one of the most powerful and most feared women in the entire galaxy. I ruled my minions with an iron fist and I caused destruction everywhere I went. Even though I'm not proud of what I did back in those days, doing those things taught me something important. I am strong. I have a huge heart and great determination. I will and I can do this and none of you are going to stop me. Understand?"

The room is silent after her speech until Ashley says something that shocks both men in the room.

"Karone, you're absolutely right." she says with a bright smile.

"Say what?" Andros says in disbelief.

"Come on you two." Ashley says, trying to get her point across. "Karone is very strong-willed. The life she's lived hasn't been easy, but she's lived through it thus far to the best of her ability. Just give her a chance."

Andros and Zhane look at each other to find an answer. Finally, they decide that Ashley's right.

"Fine." Andros says. "Go ahead and continue with your plan."

"Only under one condition." Zhane finishes. "You have to come and see us before you leave. We've...really mised you."

"Of course." Karone smiles. "I'll be there soon."

The screen goes black as Zhane and Andros take a deep breath.

"Come on guys." Ashley says, standing to her feet. There's something we need to do before Karone gets here."

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

Kimberly knocks on Molly's hospital door as she brushes her hair behind her ears.

"Come in." Trent's voice comes from the other side of the door.

Kimberly pushes the door open and smiles as it slides closed behind her. Trent is sitting on the hospital bed holding a sleeping Molly in his arms as he strokes her hair gently.

"Darn it." Kimberly says, announcing her presence. "She's asleep."

"Yeah." Trent chuckles as he looks up at her. "You missed her by ten minutes. The nurse came in and gave her a pain reliver that knocked her out cold."

"I see." Kimberly says in slight disappointment. "I guess I'll just come back later."

Kimberly exits the room and makes her way towards the elevator. She pushes the down button and starts humming "A Thousand Miles" before stepping inside the recently opened doors. When she steps out of the elevator, she comes face to face with Hayley.

"Oh." Kimberly says, slightly surprised. "Good morning Hayley." Hayley nods as she brushes past and steps into the elevator.

"She seemed upset." Kimberly says to herself as the elevator doors close. "I hope it has nothing to do with me. Wait a second...who am I trying to kid? Of course she's mad at me, or at least she's going to be. I just made out with her boyfriend."

Kimberly shakes her head as she walks away from the elevator and through the main sliding doors. As she crosses the parking lot towards her car, an uneasy feeling settles in her stomach.

"Why, hello there Pink Ranger." a voice comes from behind her. Kimberly spins on her heels and gasps.

**Tommy's House**

Adam takes a sip from his coffee mug and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asks, turning the stove off.

"Everything." he mumbles. "Look at us. We're sitting here, sipping coffee and devouring pancakes when we should be preparing for this huge battle. Doesn't this seem, I don't know, wrong?"

"Well, not really."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. Kira and Molly are still recovering in the hospital Adam. If we're going to defeat the Master and his followers, we're going to need all of our rangers in top shape. Besides, we really don't have a say in the matter. Tommy's in charge, remember?"

"Yes, how could I forget.

The sounds of a ringing dorbell fill the room. Tanya wipes her hands on a dish towel before heading towards the door. When she opens it, she comes face to face with a tall man who appears to be in his twenties.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asks as she pops her hip to the side.

The man smiles at her. "Is this the home of Tommy Oliver?" he asks hopefully.

"Yes."

"Great. Then it is you Tanya."

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"Of course we've met. Although, the last time we saw each other, I was a young boy, and you'd just passed your Yellow Turbo Powers to Ashley Hammond."

"Justin?"

"The one and only."

Tanya squeals before wrapping her arms around Justin in a hug. Adam rushes into the room and raises an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Is everything okay in here?" he asks.

"Adam," Tanya says, pulling away from him, "this is Justin."

"No way!"

Adam walks over and gives Justin a high five as he smiles broadly. "It's great to see you again Justin," he says, "but if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Dimitria managed to get a hold of me." Justin explains.

"You mean, she teleported you to the Command Center?"

"No. Alpha managed to patch through to my cell phone and she spoke with me about everything that's been happening as of lately, and let me just say, wow. I wish I could've been here sooner."

"If we knew where to find you, you would've known much sooner." Tanya giggles as she places her hands on her hips. "Where have you been Justin? You disappeared without a trace."

"I've been moving around a lot. My dad and I left Angel Grove two years after I lent a hand to the Astro Rangers, and after that, we moved to Colorado. We stayed there until I graduated from high school and then, I took off for Missouri to go to college. I'm still there, only I live with my girlfriend Chelsea and our son William."

"You have a kid?" Tanya gasps as her mouth falls open.

"Well, yeah." Justin laughs. "I'm twenty-eight Tanya not twelve. A lot of people have kids at my age."

"Is there anything else we need to know? Like, are you and this Chelsea woman married?"

"Nope, not yet. That will be changing soon though. I'm proposing to her next month on her twenty-ninth birthday. I want to make it special. Anyways, where are Tommy, Katherine, and Rocky? It's been ages since I've last seen them."

"Rocky and Katherine are still at their hotel," Adam explains, "and Tommy's probably at the hospital still."

"The hospital? Has he been hurt during this whole ordeal?"

"Physically, no, but emotionally, most definitely. His daughter was the one who was injured."

"Wait a sec, Tommy has a daughter?"

"Yeah. It's a long story Justin and I'm sure you'd rather listen to something else."

"If you say so."

"Anyways," Tanya says, changing the subject, "are you hungry? I just got finished making a fresh batch of pancakes."

"Sure. I'd love to have some."

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

"Jason!" Kimbelry shouts as she places a hand on her chest in attempt to catch her breath. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry Kim." he laughs. "You know I can't resist a good scare when I get the chance. Anyways, where you headed?"

"Home. I need to shower and ensure that my house is in order. After all, you did stay there last night."

"You don't have to worry about cleaning. I am married to Trini and you know how she feels about messy houses."

"How could I forget." she giggles. "So, what about you? Are you here to check on Molly?"

"Yeah, but I'm also here to check on Tommy. I wanna make sure he's holding up okay."

Kimberly's cheeks redden at the mentioning of the Black Dino Ranger. "I'm sure he's fine." she mutters. Kimberly heads off to her car leaving Jason behind in the parking lot.

**Kira's Room**

"My parents are really upset about what happened yesterday." Kira sighs. "Not to mention, suspicious."

Tommy shrugs. "That's to be expected. After all, you were almost killed yesterday Kira. They're just worried about you, that's all."

"So what did you say to them? Hopefully, it was the same thing I said."

Tommy laughs at Kira's worried expression before clearing his throat. "I told them you were pushed through a storefront window during an attack downtown. Did you say something similar to that?"

Kira shakes her head. "No, I claimed that I couldn't remember what happened. Mom told me not to push myself too hard trying to remember, but my dad is a different story. Then again, he's always been more demanding than my mother."

Kira and Tommy's conversation is interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Kira gives the visitor permission to enter and when they come in, she wishes she hadn't.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Ford." Tommy says politely as her parents enter the room.

Mrs. Ford nods at Tommy as her husband ignores the professor's greeting.

"Excuse us Mr. Oliver," Mr. Ford speaks in a low, gruff voice, "we need to speak with Kira alone."

"Of course." Tommy says as he stands to leave the room.

"Wait just a second Doctor O." Kira speaks, stopping Tommy's exit. He turns around and raises an eyebrow as the Yellow Ranger glares hard at her father. "Whatever my dad has to say can be said in front of you."

"Fine." her father says with a heavy sigh. "Given everything that's been happening as of lately, I feel as though I have no other choice. This odd behavior of yours must stop Kira. You're rarely home, you leave the house at all hours during the night, every time you come home you have some sort of injury, your grades are slipping, and you spend entirely too much time with your friends and your teacher. I disapprove entirely of this nonsense."

"My **grades **are slipping?" Kira says in disbelief. "Dad, I'm a straight-B student. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that your grades were straight-As before you started paling around with your teacher and the three musketeers and you were never absent from class. So, I'm forbidding you from seeing any of them ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Why should I listen to you?" Kira demands. "You can't control who I chose to spend my time with dad, that's my decision to make."

"Like hell I can."

"Dad-"

"End of discussion Kira." he cuts her off. "Doctor Oliver, I think you should go."

Tommy stares sadly at Kira, but he manages to smile as he exits the room.

Mr. Ford storms over to a sleeping Conner and forcefully shakes him by the shoulders. Conner sits up groggily as his eyes try to focus on their surroundings.

"What's going on?" he mumbles through a yawn.

"You were just about to leave." Mr. Ford announces as he pulls the boy onto his feet and pushes him towards the door.

"Hey, let go of me!" Conner commands. "What the heck did I do?"

"You played a part in ruining y little girl's life. I want you out of this room now."

"Say what?"

"Conner!" Kira shouts as she pushes her covers off with the intent of stopping her father.

"No sweetheart." Mrs. Ford says sweetly as she gently pushes her daughter back onto her bed. "Don't say anything, just listen."

"Mom, this is so unfair. Conner and the others have done nothing wrong. If anything, I'm the one to blame. Can't you two just ground me like a normal parent and move on? There's no need to take such extreme measures."

Mr. Ford pushes Conner out the door and slams it in his face, leaving just he, his wife, and their daughter alone in the room.

"Grounding you would be too easy." he says with a shrug. "It wouldn't solve the problem at all. It would only temporarily stop it. This is the only way to get your attention my dearest and you aren't going to change my mind. Now, let's talk about helping you to recover and we can move on from there."

Kira glares daggers at her father before hitting a call button on the side of her bed. A nurse appears seconds later, smiling brightly.

"Did you need something Miss Ford?" she asks sweetly.

Kira nods as she points at her parents. "Please escort the two of them out of my room. I don't want any visitors."

"You can't do that." Mr. Ford says, folding his arms across his chest. "We're your parents and we have every right to be in here."

"I'm eighteen years old, a legal adult, and if I say I don't want any visitors, **I don't want any visitors**."

"Come with me please." the nurse says, ushering Kira's parents out of the room. Once they're out of sight, Kira buries her face in her hands and begins to sob.

**Megaship**

Andros, Zhane, and the other rangers present on the ship are standing in the docking bay, prepared for Karone's visit.

"So, you're really letting her do this?" Cassie asks.

"Yes." Andros sighs as he turns his attention to his wife. "Let's just say...Ashley's got a way with words."

Their conversation is interrupted by a bright purple light that suddenly appears in the center of the room. It doesn't stay long and disappears, revealing an Astronema-dressed Karone.

"Karone." Ashley smiles as she rushes over to her sister-in-law to embrace her in a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Karone smiles as she pulls away from her. Her smile broadens as she looks around at all of the Megaship's occupants. "Hello everyone."

Maya, Damon, and Kai walk over and give their old Pink Ranger a hug.

"I never thought I'd see this side of you." Damon laughs.

"Well, I never planned on becoming a witch again, but things have to be this way. I plan on doing whatever it takes to help the Power Rangers take down the league of villains."

"How long are you going to be here?" Kai wonders.

"Not too much longer. Ecliptor's waiting for me to return so I can be cuffed."

"Handcuffed?" Andros says with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure he's on your side?"

"As sure as I could ever be."

"Come here." Andros says as he embraces her in a hug as well. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Andros."

"Really?" Zhane laughs. "What about me, huh? I think I've missed you more than anyone else has." Andros releases Karone so she can go to her husband. "I was so worried." he sighs as he buries his face in her hair, inhaling deeply to capture her scent.

"I'm okay Zhane." she says, trying to fight back her oncoming tears. "There's absolutely nothing to be worried about. I'm going to go in, do my job, and come back to help you guys out."

"Karone?" Ashley says with a bright smile. "There's someone else who'd like to wish you good luck on your mission." The Yellow Ranger walks over to the door way and motions for someone in the hall to come in. Karone's face lights up as Mason walks in. Tears fill his eyes at the sight of his mother.

"Mom!" he shouts happily as he rushes to her and hugs her torso.

Karone starts crying tears of joy at the sight of her son. "Oh my God," she says through her tears as she crouches down to his level to hug him close, "hi. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom. I thought...I was never going to see you again. Are you okay? That man that took you didn't hurt you did he?"

"No sweetheart." Karone giggles. "In fact, the man that took me saved me. He's an old friend. Kind of like my father."

"Are you...leaving again?"

Karone feels a fresh set of tears fill her eyes at his question. "Yeah, but don't worry, it won't be forever. I promise Mason."

"That leaves one more question then." the boy says as he looks her over with disgust in his eyes. "Why in the world are you dressed like that?"

"You don't like my outfit?" Karone laughs.

"Mom, your hair is purple. You look strange."

Everyone starts laughing at the boys confession.

"Karone," Maya says as soon as the laughter stops, "there's something I need to give you. It's...a gift. From Kendrix."

Karone smiles as Maya pulls out the Pink Galaxy Morpher. "It's your old morpher. Kendrix and Leo have just had their first child, so that automatically excludes them from this battle. So, Kendrix thought it best that you helped the three of us out. You've used the morpher and you know all its skills and techniques. Your the only other person besides Kendrix that can use it."

Karone takes the morpher from the Yellow Galaxy Ranger's hands and smiles. "Thanks. I don't know what else to say Maya."

"Astronema." Eclliptor's voice comes from nowhere. "I've just received word from Darkonda. He demands that you and I report to the fortress to meet the Master."

"Yes Ecliptor, I'm on my way now."

"Very well then."

Karone turns to her friends and smiles sadly. "That's my cue." she sighs. "Well...until we meet again guys."

"Wait." Zhane says, holding a hand up to stop her. Karone turns to her husband and raises an eyebrow. "Come back to us in one piece." he says quietly. "We love you."

Karone blinks a few tears free and smiles. "I love all of you too." Karone, then, disappears in a burst of purple light.

Mason and Zhane sigh and take a seat on the metal floor. "Well," Zhane says, "now, all we can do is hope that she'll be okay."

"Yeah." TJ nods. "So now what? Do you guys want to come up with a few strategies to use in battle?"

"Or, maybe we can train on the Simudeck?" Carlos suggests.

"Wait you guys." Ashley says suddenly as she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "There's...another problem that we need to discuss."

"Huh?" Cassie says. "What's going on Ashley?"

"Andros and I have something we need to tell all of you. It's important because...it changes how this battle shall proceed."

"What's going on?" Carlos asks worriedly.

"You guys," Andros says, taking a deep breath, "Ashley's pregnant."

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

Tommy walks silently down the halls of the hospital as he thinks over everything that just happened in Kira's room. "It's such a shame." he sighs. "They think she's some kind of troublemaker when in actuality, she's a hero."

Tommy stops walking and leans against a wall as a more comforting thought enters his mind. His kiss with Kimberly. The kiss was something he's been dreaming of for so long. The way they were wrapped in each other's embrace was so comforting and Kimberly's presence alone was enough to drive him wild. The sweet scent of her hair, her rosy lips against his...all stress and anger was washed away in an instant.

"Tommy?" Hayley's voice comes, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"H-Hayley?" he stammers. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I came by to see how you were holding up." she smiles. "Everything's okay, right?"

"Everything's fine." he says nervously as he rubs the back of his head. "Molly's woken up and she's doing much better than last night. She's still upset over everything that happened though."

"That's to be expected. After all, she hurt a lot of people while under that spell and she can't remember anything. I'd be shaken up too if that happened to me."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, are you hungry?"

Tommy thinks over her question. A bite to eat couldn't hurt. "Yeah, but I can wait until I head home. The food is disgusting here."

"Well, let's go to the Pub then. We haven't been there in a while."

"I don't know Hayley. I want to be with Molly right now."

"I understand Tommy, really, I do, but I refuse to let you waste away with worry. Look, I just went to see her. The nurse gave her a pain pill and she's knocked out cold. I told Trent to give us a call whenever she wakes up. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, okay then." Hayley grabs hold of his hand and he instantly feels disappointment.

When the two of them reach the elevator, they spy Jason making his way towards Molly's room.

"Jason." Tommy calls out to him. The Gold Ranger turns around and smiles at his friend.

"What's going on Tommy?"

"I'm heading to the Pub with Hayley to grab a bite to eat. I take it you're here to see Molly?"

"Yeah."

"Don't bother. She's asleep."

"Well, I guess I'll go and talk to Trent then. I'm sure he hasn't left her side. Poor love-stricken boy."

"Actually," Tommy says, "why don't you come with me and Hayley?"

"I-"

Tommy sends Jason a pleading look, making him sigh.

"Fine. I guess I'll come. That is, if Hayley doesn't mind."

"Oh, I don't." the red-head smiles. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"Fine, I guess I can't say no then."

Tommy smiles thankfully as the three of them head for the elevator.

**Megaship**

"You're pregnant!" Everyone shouts in shock.

A blush springs onto Ashley's cheeks as she nods and looks down at the floor. "Y-yeah. That's why I've been ill these past few days. It was morning sickness."

"Well," Maya smiles, "that does make sense. You've had all the signs. Weakness, headaches, vomiting. I guess I never really considered pregnancy as a cause for any of it."

"Me neither," Andros says as he wraps an arm around her waist comfortingly, "but now that we know the cause of her sickness, we know she can't fight in this battle. She'd be putting both hers and the baby's life at stake.

"Exactly." TJ nods. "So now, we're short one Power Ranger. This isn't a good thing.

"Look guys, we're going to get through this, I promise. We're going to fight this battle and win. We just have to have faith in each other and believe in ourselves. Karone's the perfect role model."

"I hope she'll be okay." Maya says sadly.

"We all hope so." Damon says as he places a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Ash?" Cassie calls out to her friend. "Don't worry about your predicament. We're all here for you and we're going to help you and Andros in the best way we can."

Ashley looks up at her friend teary-eyed and smiles. "Thanks Cassie. That means a lot to me."

Cassie walks over to Ashley and hugs her before the two of them burst into a fit of giggles.

**The Pub**

"Well, well, well," an old black woman with curly white hair says as Tommy, Jason, and Hayley step through the front doors of the Pub, "if it isn't Hayley and Tommy. Long time no see. What's it been, two weeks?"

"Yeah," Hayley giggles, "sorry Roxanne. It's just that, I've been busy trying to help Tommy with a few odds and ends and I've been busy at the Cyber Café. There just hasn't been enough time to pay you a visit."

"Well, I guess I can forgive you then. My, my, my...who is this scrumptious little devil the two of you have brought in today? Hey handsome, the name's Roxanne, and who might you be?"

Jason's face goes red with embarrassment as he rubs the back of his head. "My name's Jason. It's a...pleasure to meet you Roxanne."

"Oh darling, call me Roxy. Can I get you three a table?"

"No thanks." Tommy says. "We're just here for carry out."

"Since when do you take carry out orders of my cooking?"

Hayley smiles. "We have other obligations today Roxy, sorry. Under different circumstances, we would stay."

Jason's eyes scan over the "daily special" chalkboard until something catches his eye. "What's a King Kong Flapper?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

Tommy smiles. "One of the hugest, most delicious pancakes I've ever eaten."

"Sounds cool. Can I try it?"

Hayley and Tommy look at each other and laugh.

"Jase," Tommy smiles, "that pancake is way too big to fit in a carry out box. It might take twenty seven boxes to hold the whole thing."

"Is it really that big?"

"Fifteen meters darling." roxanne laughs.

"Say **what**? That pancake's big enough to feed every starving child in the world."

"You ain't lyin sweet cheeks."

"Sweet...cheeks?" Jason says as his face grows warmer.

"So honey, what do you say? Are you going to try the King Kong Flapper? If you can finish it, you'll win one-hundred dollars. There are only two people that have ever beaten the challenge."

"Two?" Hayley says in disbelief. "That's strange. You said there was only one man that finished the challenge last we were here."

"Well sugar, I did say that, but some man came in earlier and beat the record ten minutes ago. He's in the restroom right now."

"I've gotta get a look at this guy." Tommy smiles. "He's got to be at least five-hundred pounds."

"Five-hundred? Hah, not even close. This man is a **skinny **little thang. He weigh about one-eighty I think he said."

"That's insane. Who in the world could eat something that big with such a small body?"

The sound of a flushing toilet fills the room as the bathroom door swings open.

"That's him." Roxanne points. Hayley, Tommy, and Jason burst into a fit of laughter.

"I should've known." Tommy says.

"Hi guys." Rocky says with a wave.

"You ate the King Kong Flapper Rocky?" Hayley asks, impressed.

Rocky releases a huge burp and smiles. "Of course I did, and man was it delicious. I'm about to order another one."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, he's not." Jason and Tommy say in unison before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Bubba," Roxanne shouts over her shoulder into the kitchen, "I need another KK Flapper on the double."

"Make that two." Jason shouts. "I wanna try this pancake out for myself."

"I guess we're eating in then." Tommy shrugs.

"The usual?" Roxy smiles.

"You know it."

"Alright. Head back to tables seven and eight. Bubba? I need two triple jacks with bacon, strawberry syrup, and two sides of eggs. One scrambled and the other sunny side up."

"You got it Roxy." a deep voice comes from within the confines of the kitchen.

"I'll bring you two your coffees momentarily. And what about you Mr. Jason? What does the fine hunk like to drink?"

"Um, orange juice."

"Yes sir, I love a man who loves him some vitamin-c."

Jason turns around quickly and rushes after Hayley and Tommy. "That woman is too much for me." he sighs as he takes a seat next to Rocky.

"We know." Hayley giggles. "She usually hits on Tommy, but I guess she's seen someone she likes more."

"Yippee for me." he says sarcastically.

"Hey guys." an Australian accent comes from behind them.

"Katherine?" Tommy smiles when he spies the blonde. "I didn't know you were here."

"I'm here." she smiles. "Aisha came too. We wanted to grab a bite to eat and we found this place. It's great. So, how are Kira and Molly? Better, I hope?"

Tommy's expression grows serious. "Molly's fine, she just has to take pain medication that makes her sleep a lot more than usual. As for Kira, she's got it tough right now. Her dad doesn't like that she's been hanging with me and the boys too much so he basically forbade her from seeing us."

"That just isn't right." Hayley says, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, it isn't, but I do see where he's coming from. She does spend a lot of time with us and she has been obtaining quite a few injuries from our most recent battles. I think he said those things out of worry."

"Agreed." Jason says with a nod of his head. "I know what it's like to want what's best for your child."

"Here you are." Roxane says as she starts placing beverages on the tables. "Drinks for everyone."

"Thanks Roxy." Hayley smiles.

"Not a problem darling. Oh, and Mr. Jason? Go ahead and taste that orange juice. I put something extra special inside and I'm almost positive you'll enjoy it."

Roxanne blows a kiss at Jason before walking off. Tommy and Rocky bite their bottom lips to contain their laughter.

"Oh God," Jason sighs, "are there any other waitresses here? I want a new drink, pronto."

"Whatever for?" Katherine asks as she takes a seat beside Rocky.

"That woman is insane. She probably slipped a drug in my juice. I refuse to drink it."

"Oh please Jason." Rocky laughs as he picks the glass up and takes a sip. A few seconds later, the Red Ranger is hacking like crazy.

"Rocky?" Katherine says worriedly as she places a hand on his back. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"See," Jason shouts, "what did I tell you? It's poison. Somebody, help!"

Rocky slams the glass of juice onto the table top and his hacking turns to laughter.

"What the hell Rocky?" Jason snaps.

"You should've seen the look on your face. Come on Jase, there's nothing wrong with the orange juice. She just taped her phone number to the glass."

"Oh...thank goodness."

Hayley rests her head on Tommy's shoulder and smiles. "Isn't this fun? Eating breakfast with your old friends and relaxing?"

Tommy smiles and kisses her forehead. "Yea. I guess you're right."

"I am right. You've got to learn to relax a little Tommy. Try not to stress out over everything. You know what? I know a little something that might help take your mind of the hospital even more."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"This..." Hayley lifts her head from Tommy's shoulder and presses her lips against his gently. Tommy grows stiff at the sudden lip contact. He shouldn't be kissing her after finally admitting that he loves Kimberly more, but what else can he do? He doesn't want to disappoint her. After all, they're technically, still together. Tommy closes his eyes and kisses Hayley back.

At that moment, someone else is witnessing the kiss from the door of the Pub.

Kimberly stares at Tommy with tears in her eyes as she watches the man, that claims to love her, kiss the woman he claims he has no feelings for.

"Miss?" Roxanne calls out to the brunette. "Can I get you something?"

"No." Kimberly says shaking her head as she wipes her face free of tears. "I'm not hungry anymore. Excuse me."

Kimberly rushes out the door and heads towards her car. In a matter of seconds, she's got the key in the ignition and she's peeling out of the parking lot. As the Pub disappears from sight in her rear view mirror, Kimberly sighs and reaches into her CD pouch to retrieve a disc. She pushes it into the player and sniffles as more tears start to stream down her red cheeks. The sound of a beautiful piano starts to pour through the speakers before the singer begins singing in a beautiful soprano voice.

_"After all the times that we tried, I know now we were living a lie. And after all of this love that we've made, I know now you don't love me the same. That way that I love, the way that I love you. The way that I love, the way that I love you. the way that i love, the way that I love, the way that I love you..."_

Kimberly places her foot on the car brake as she approaches a red traffic light. When her car rolls to a stop, she starts sobbing and rests her head on the steering wheel as the song continues to blare through the speakers. It was ironic. The music is blaring loudly just like pain is blaring through her heart.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

Trent groans as his eyes slowly slide open. He must've fallen asleep.

"Whoa..." he sighs. "I must've dozed off. Molly, you awake?"

Trent looks down at the sleeping brunette in his arms and smiles. The smile disappears when he notices the look of discomfort on her face.

"Molly?" he says worriedly. Molly's hands are curled around the top of her comforter as beads of sweat decorate her forehead. "Molly?" he calls out to her again.

**Molly's Dream**

"What's going on?" Molly mutters as she squints through the darkness surrounding her. "Where am I? Hello?

"Molly." a deep voice speaks.

"Who are you? Show yourself, now."

"Molly, you must help the Power Rangers."

"Help them? You can't be serious. For your information, whoever you are, I did try to help them and what good did that do? I'm in the hospital and so is Kira. The only thing I've done for the Power Rangers is cause them trouble, pain, and misery. What good am I going to do them?"

"You have great potential just like that of your mother and father. I can see the two of them inside you. I've never been wrong about things like this."

"Who are you?"

"A friend and a teacher. I will help guide you through this perilous journey so you can defeat the Master and bring peace to the planet that I will forever love and cherish. But first, young one, you must do something for me."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Have faith in me young Molly. Now, tell me...what do you see?"

"Darkness. Is that supposed to mean something?"

Suddenly, a bright glowing light appears.

"Do you see the light Molly?"

"I do, but...it's...a..."

"It's a what?"

The light starts to change into a bright pink color. "It's turning pink." Molly says, squinting at the light.

"Approach the light."

"How? I can't move."

"Try again."

Molly does as instructed and starts walking towards the pink light. "Well, what do ya know..." Molly reaches towards the light and grabs hold of it. The light disappears into her hand and the darkness around her quickly fades into white. "What's going on?"

"Look in your hand young one."

Molly unclenches her fist and gasps. "Oh my God. This is...this is..." In Molly's hand is a Pink Dino Gem. "This is a dream." she reminds herself. "This isn't really happening."

"You see, my child, that's where you're wrong."

"Okay, I've had about enough of this. Who are you and where are you? Show yourself."

"With pleasure."

The white void around Molly begins to change and soon enough, Molly's standing in the middle of a blue, metal filed room containing computers and flashing lights.

"Where am I?"

"A place where many Power Rangers before you spent most of their time deciding the best ways to save the earth. You're in my Command Center."

Molly looks up and spies a floating head inside a tube. "What the hell? Okay, now I'm almost **positive **I'm dreaming."

"This is not a dream Molly. This is a telepathic message that I'm relaying to you. I am Zordon from the planet Eltar. I'm the founder and leader of the Power Rangers. I made your mother and father rangers along with the rest of the originals and I have great determination to make you a ranger as well."

"Okay, but how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"The Pink Dino Gem in your hand is a real Dino Gem young Molly."

"And...this gem...is mine?"

"Young Molly, the Green Dino Gem that you once possessed is corrupted and filled with evil. The Pink Dino Gem is filled with the light of good. I would love for this gem to be bestowed upon you, but I feel that there is someone else who needs this gem more than you. That someone can help you and the other rangers to defeat the Master and his crazed minions. I have a feeling that you know exactly who that gem needs to go to."

"You know what Zordon, you may be right. I believe I do."

"Molly, go forth now and bestow this gem's powers onto the future Pink Dino Ranger. Go forth and destroy the evil force that's threatening to destroy the earth. Be strong young one and have no doubts, but most importantly, let the power protect you."

**End Dream**

Molly's eyes shoot open in a flash as she sits open quickly. However, sitting up so quickly puts a strain on her wound, pulling a gasp of pain from her throat.

"Molly," Trent says worriedly, "are you alright? Say something, please."

"Trent, I'm fine, but I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it? Do you need me to call the nurse?"

"No, the favor's much more bigger than that. I need you to take something to my mom."

"Molly what's going on?"

Molly pulls her hand out from underneath her blanket and opens her hand. Trent gasps at the sight of the Pink Dino Gem in her hand.

"Where in the world did you get this?"

"There's no time to explain Trent. So please listen to me and do exactly what I tell you to."

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends another chapter. So, there's another Dino Gem thrown into the mix and Zordon may possibly be alive? What else is bound to happen? Well, the only way for you to find out is for you to leave a review and wait patiently for the next chapter. Till next time guys!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**sabina21**

**Senya Higurashi**

**nickclaywell**

**MaxKnight1010101 (Lucky guess! Lol)**

**hopelessromanticgurl**

**ShikamaruNaraChunin (Hope everything gets better for you! ****J**

**Ghostwriter (KairiAngel13 and my vids are mostly me and my friends being dumb! Lol)**

**ClassicTVfan**

**White-Falcon-06 (Thanks!)**

**Eternal-Cry16 (Thanks for the luck!)**

**RKF22**

**red neo ranger**

**brankel1**

**Jeremy Shane**

**NightWatcher666**

**mr mark gibbs 1989 (Nope. This story takes place during PRDT so PRMF hasn't happened yet lol)**

**YellowPrincess**

**hawaii50girl**

**hewhoreaps (Sorry! Lol I spell Hayley as Haley because that's how both of my friends spell their names! Lol)**

**Purple Dragon Ranger**

**Leinte**

**mschriber67**

**SchoolBoredom**

**krazymelmo5385**

**pinkranger4lyf**

**Micheal James**

**Ashley**

**Love Angel 1705**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews and questions guys. Keep them coming!**


	29. Undercover Work

**Author's Note: Hi guys. Sorry I've taken so long with this update, but I've been very busy with my personal life so updating has been the furthest thing from my mind. Fortunately, I'm back to update once again, so no worries there. I'm not going to waste my time recapping the previous chapter because you all should have at least read it by now. So, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"Undercover Work"**_

Kimberly pulls up to her house quickly and slams on the breaks before cutting of the engine. She sits in the car for several minutes, her fingers lingering on the keys in the ignition as tears slide down her face. Her eyes slowly move up to her home where happy voices can be heard floating out of the open kitchen window reminding her that she has visitors. With a heavy sigh, the Pink Ranger wipes the tears from her face and adjusts her hair in the mirror before taking her keys and heading inside.

"Auntie Kimmie!" Austin exclaims when he spots his aunt walking through the door. The bubbly toddler runs towards her and hugs onto her legs. Not wanting to disappoint the boy, she ruffles his hair gently before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Kimberly, is that you?" Trini calls out to her from the kitchen.

"Yeah Trini, it's me." Kimberly sighs as she walks through the archway to take a seat at the kitchen table.

"I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon." Trini says from her place at the stove. "I thought you were going to the hospital to see Molly."

Trini turns away from the chicken and rice dish in her skillet to look at her friend. She gasps when she catches sight of Kimberly's red, puffy eyes and smeared mascara from the tears she'd shed earlier.

"Oh my God. Kimberly, what happened? Are you alright?"

"No Trini, I'm not alright." Kimberly speaks, her voice strained from trying to keep her sobs supressed. "I did go to the hospital but I needed to shower so I decided to come home. On the way here, Katherine called and invited me to breakfast with her, Rocky and Aisha. I agreed to go and meet them at the Pub, but when I got there, I saw...I saw...Oh, never mind."

Kimberly throws her hands up in defeat before resting her elbow on the tabletop and placing her chin in her open palm.

"Kimberly, what you saw obviously upset. Now come on, tell me. We're best friends and I know when something has upset you. It was obviously very big."

Trini turns her stir-fry off and moves the pan to a cold burner before crossing the room to take a seat across from Kimberly at the table. She reaches out and takes Kimberly's free hand to give it a light squeeze. Kimberly's eyes move to her friend and she sighs.

"Tommy and I talked this morning about our feelings for each other. He claimed that he still loves me and that he wants us to work through all of our past issues. Then, he kissed me...but none of that matters anymore. Two hours after he claimed he loved me, I walked into the Pub and saw him kissing Hayley. I mean, I know that they've been together for the past couple of months but I assumed he was going to end things with her after admitting to me how he felt. Now I admit, I did see Hayley kiss him first, but that didn't stop him from kissing her back. He didn't push her away or show any sign of resisting. I don't know what to make of the situation at all Trini."

"Kimberly, Tommy probably hasn't had the chance to break things off with Hayley. Besides, they were in a very committed relationship with each other and from what I can see, Hayley loves him very much and doesn't suspect that anything is wrong with their relationship. Breaking things off with her is going to hurt them both, and Tommy knows that. Can't you be a little sympathetic?"

Kimberly stares at Trini in disbelief. "Trini, I'm sorry, but until Tommy breaks things off with her and decides what he truly wants, I'm not speaking to him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm need to take a shower."

Kimberly stands from the table quickly, her chair scraping loudly against the floor, before making a hasty exit from the kitchen. Trini watches her friend go with a frown before standing to finish lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Pub, Tommy and the others are enjoying each other's company, laughing and telling stories about their younger days when they were rangers.

"Remember that time Rita and Zedd put that spell on Tommy and he kept eating everything?" Rocky reminds Katherine and Aisha. The three of them start laughing as they recall Tommy stuffing his face in front of his martial arts student.

"Yeah, I remember that." Aisha says in between laughs. "I could have sworn he picked up a couple of pounds that day."

"For your information, I didn't gain any weight that day." Tommy says to clarify things for Hayley and Jason who weren't present at that time. "I just had a bad stomach ache."

Everyone starts laughing again, except for Katherine whose attention is on the main doors. Aisha notices the Pink Ranger's distraction and waves a hand in front of her face to grab her attention. Katherine jumps in surprise before turning to her friend and smiling.

"Are you expecting someone Kat?" Aisha asks.

"Yes, I invited Kimberly to come and join us about twenty minutes ago and she still hasn't arrived. I'm awfully worried about where she could be."

"Kimberly's coming?" Tommy asks, surprised that Katherine hadn't mentioned anything earlier.

Katherine stands to her feet and smooths out the wrinkles on her sundress before walking away from the table. "I'm going to ask Roxanne if she's seen her. Maybe Kimberly came in and ducked into the bathroom? You know how self-conscious she is when she goes out in public."

The others nod as the blonde makes her way to the front counter. Perhaps she was right? Kimberly is very concerned with her appearance and how she presents herself to others. However, she is also very punctual and it is unlike her to be late for anything, especially when it concerns her friends.

"Roxanne, can I talk to you for a minute?" Katherine calls out to the head waitress. Roxanne turns around a smiles at the sight of the blonde.

"Well, hey there sugar. What can I do for you? Are you ready for your bill?"

"Not yet Roxanne. I was actually wondering if you happened to see my friend Kimberly? She's in her mid-thirties, she's a brunette and her hair reaches her shoulders, she has brown eyes, she's five-foot two, Caucasian. She's usually wearing pink or a light shade of purple and she's always smiling. Did you happen to see her?"

"Oh, I saw her sugar, but she wasn't nearly as happy as you're making her out to be. The poor thing left here in tears claiming that she wasn't hungry. She was staring at the table you and your friends are sitting at for about three minutes before she left. Poor thing must have seen something she didn't like."

Katherine thanks Roxanne before returning to the table with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, is she here?" Jason asks as he takes another swig from his glass of orange juice.

"Roxanne claims she came in about ten minutes ago before leaving in tears."

Rocky sets his fork down slowly as his brow knits in confusion. "That doesn't sound like Kimberly at all. Are you sure it was Kimberly she saw?"

Katherine sods before nodding her head. "I'm positive. I described her perfectly to Roxanne."

"I wonder what got her so upset?" Aisha ponders aloud while everyone else wonders the same thing.

"Well, her only child is in the hospital." Rocky points out as he takes hold of his fork again and resumes eating his meal. "Then there's the fact that we're being pursued by an evil alliance of villains. She's probably just stressed out."

"Well, if the doctors said that Molly's going to be fine, I don't see why she should still be worried about her." Jason says as he sets his glass back down. "Maybe something else is troubling her. Has anyone spoken to Kim today besides Katherine?"

Tommy spares a glance at Hayley, not sure of whether he should say anything or not, but he decides to speak up.

"I spoke with her earlier this morning and she did seem a bit stressed. I thought I had cheered her up a little and she left for home. That's the last time I saw her."

"I'll go call Trini." Jason suggests as he stands from the table and drops a few dollars on the table for his tip.

"Maybe we should just call this brunch to an end?" Katherine suggests as she stands to her feet.

"That sounds like a good idea." Hayley says with a smile. "I'll go and get the bill."

* * *

Kimberly sighs as she pokes at the food on her plate with a fork, carelessly moving the chicken through the rice and leaving a trail of sauce on her plate. Samara walks into the room and notices her aunt staring down at the food with a distant, sad look in her eyes.

"Is everything okay Aunt Kim?" she asks as she takes a seat at the table and scoops her own portion onto a clean plate.

"No Samara, everything's fine." Kimberly lies as she continues to play with her food.

"You're a terrible liar, just like dad always says." Samara says with a laugh. "You look like a miserable child who was just grounded."

Kimberly lets out a small laugh before sighing. "Yeah, I guess I do.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you now?" Samara questions the older woman.

"Not a chance." Kimberly says with a smirk.

Samara and Kimberly's conversation is interrupted when Trini walks into the room, her cellphone up to her ear. "Yes Jason, Kimberly is sitting right here. Yes, of course."

Trini pulls the phone away from her ear and covers the receiver before smiling gently at her friend.

"Jason wants to speak with you. He and the others know that you were at the Pub and they're really worried about you."

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now Trini." Kimberly sighs. "Not even Jason."

Trini and Samara both stare at Kimberly in shock. This situation obviously upset her even more than they thought. Never under any circumstances did Kimberly ever refuse to speak with Jason. Trini sighs before placing her phone back to her ear.

"I'm sorry honey, Kimberly really doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. Really? Okay then, I'll let her know. Bye."

Trini ends the call before sliding the phone back into her pocket and smiling at Kimberly.

"Jason and Katherine are on their way over here."

Kimberly groans before standing to her feet and snatching her plate of the table. She scrapes the remaining food on her plate into the trash before turning around and placing her hands on her hips.

"Why can't everyone just let me be?"

"Kimberly, the head waitress at the restaurant saw that you were crying before you left and she didn't fail to let Katherine know. Katherine told everyone else and now, they're worried about you. You can claim that you're fine all you want to but the fact of the matter is, you aren't. You've been tremendously hurt by someone you care deeply for and knowing you, you're going to be miserable for weeks."

"Who hurt you Aunt Kim?" Samara asks from her place at the table.

Trini places her hands on her hips and stares at her daughter with a scolding look on her face. "Samara, go into the room with your brother. You know you shouldn't be listening in on adults' conversations."

Samara apologizes quickly before standing and leaving the room.

Trini walks over to Kimberly and leans against the counter beside her. "If you ask me, I don't think you should be angry with Tommy at all."

"You're right Trini." Kimberly says as she wraps her arms around her waist. "I should be mad at myself for being so naive and stupid. I mean, who am I kidding? He wasn't going to leave her for me. It's like you said, they have a great thing going and I'm just a slap in the face from his past. He should stay with Hayley, the woman who makes him happy."

"Kimberly, you shouldn't beat yourself up over this. Besides, Tommy obviously isn't as happy with Hayley as he's been letting on. Why else would he have told you how much he still loves you? Just remember, he's still in a relationship with her. He probably hasn't had the time to break things off with her. Perhaps you should call him and clear the air?"

"Anyone home?" Trent's voice comes from the hallway. The White Dino Ranger appears in the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Trent, what are you doing here?" Kimberly asks the teen.

"I wish I knew." Trent says. "Molly sent me here to give you this."

The White Ranger reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Pink Dino Gem that Molly had given him earlier.

"It's a Dino Gem just like the ones that I and the other Dino Rangers posses. Molly took a nap and when she woke up, it was in her hand."

"It's so beautiful, but I don't understand." Kimberly says in awe as Trent places the gem in her hand. "Why does Molly want me to have it?"

"Unfortunately, she didn't really tell me anything else. She probably thinks you'll be able to keep it safe."

"I guess I'll take it, but I don't know what good it's going to do me. I already have powers."

"Don't worry Ms. Hart. You wouldn't be able to become a Dino Ranger using the gem because there isn't a morpher that goes with it. Just keep it safe from anyone who may try and use it against the Power Rangers. I'd better get back to the hospital. Molly's probably going crazy wondering where I am."

Kimberly nods before bidding him farewell. As soon as she and Trini hear the front door slam, she holds the gem up to the kitchen window and watches in amazement as the light begins streaming through the gem, illuminating the room in a pink glow."

"It's magnificent." Trini says in awe as she watches the gem shimmer against the sunlight. "I just wish you knew what you were supposed to do with it."

Kimberly quickly places the gem in her pocket as the sound of the front door opening reaches her ears. Jason and Katherine appear a few seconds later. Jason rushes over to her and hugs her tight before releasing her.

"There you are. I was so worried about you." he says.

"Kimberly, why didn't you join us for breakfast?" Katherine asks.

"I wasn't in the mood for pancakes and I changed my mind." Kimberly says with a shrug. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"Kimberly, I know you're lying and besides, not wanting pancakes isn't a reason someone starts to cry. Now please, tell me what's going on. It isn't like you to not share things with me."

Trini stares at Kimberly as she taps her foot impatiently, but when the brunette decides to keep quiet, the Yellow Ranger sighs before turning to her husband.

"Well, if she's not going to say anything, then I will."

"No Trini, I'll tell them." Kimberly sighs before walking over to the table. Katherine and Jason join her and wait patiently for her to explain. "Earlier today, Tommy and I had a talk about how we feel towards each other. As it turns out, he still loves me and he wants to work through all of our problems. He wants to put me and our daughter first. He wants to be with me...or at least, that's what I thought. Katherine believe me, I did have intentions of joining you for breakfast, but when I arrived at the Pub, I saw Tommy kiss Hayley and it sort of sent me over the deep end."

Katherine sighs. "I hate to break it to you Kimberly, but they're still together. Maybe they're going to talk about everything later on today?"

"If he loves me as much as he claims to, he should have ended things with her immediately and he certainly wouldn't have kissed her."

"Kim, do you hear yourself right now?" Jason sighs. "You're being totally selfish in this situation. Tommy has to explain to someone he's been intimate with for months that he no longer wants to be with them because he still harbors great, deep feelings for his former lover. Can't you have a little sympathy for the guy?"

"Kimberly, take it from someone who knows." Katherine says with a sad smile. "Tommy hates it when he hurts the ones he loves. Remember, once upon a time, I was in the same place Hayley's in right now. I thought things were going great between Tommy and I and next thing I know, he shows up at my house with tears in his telling me how much he hated himself for hurting me. Then he tells me he's still in love with you. It hurt me deeply, but it hurt him so much more Kim. Tommy's probably going through a tough mental debate right now over how to break this to Hayley. Just talk to him, okay? Let him know how you feel."

"Katherine's absolutely right Kimberly." Trini says with a smile. "He's probably back at the hospital right now with Molly. What do you say we go and pay them a visit?"

Kimberly gives Katherine's statement a little thought before nodding her head slowly. Perhaps clearing things up between her and Tommy is exactly what she needs to do.

* * *

Conner takes a deep breath before peering around the hallway corner to stare down the corridor towards Kira's room. Mr. and Mrs. Ford are standing outside of his girlfriend's room yelling at a nurse who is still refusing to let them in to see their daughter.

"How am I supposed to sneak into her room with everyone standing guard outside her door?" he wonders aloud.

"See you tomorrow Doctor Duncan." a voice emerges from a room behind him. Conner looks over his shoulder and watches as a young doctor waves at a nurse before disappearing into another door marked "Hospital Staff Only." The man remains inside for about two minutes before emerging in a dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He then heads for the elevator and disappears.

Conner's eyes return to the hospital staff closet and a light bulb goes off in his head. "I've got an idea." he says a smile works its way onto his face.

Taking a quick glance around to ensure that no one is watching, Conner rushes over to the door and twists the handle. Much to his dismay, the handle won't budge.

"Damn it, the door's locked. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Hey there Conner." Trent's voice comes from behind him. The Red Ranger looks up and spies Trent approaching with Samara who's carrying Austin.

Trent stares between Conner and the employee door before focusing back on his friend. "Do I even want to know what you're doing over here?"

"Quick, you guys have to help me break into this closet. It's an emergency."

"That door's locked for a reason Conner." Samara states matter-of-factly before pointing at the sign on the door. "That closet is meant for hospital personnel only. Why on earth are you trying to break into the closet anyways?"

Conner sighs before running a hand through his hair. "Kira's father just banned all of us from seeing her and I got kicked out of her room. I really need to see her, but her parents won't leave the outside of her room. So, I'm going to wear a disguise and get into her room. I was thinking I could dress up like one of the staff members here so it won't be such an obvious disguise."

"Conner, do you realize how much trouble you could get in for pulling such a stupid stunt?" Trent questions his friend.

"Yes Trent, I am well aware of the risk I'd be taking, but I don't care. I need to see Kira. I'm not going to let her parents keep us apart."

Samara smiles at Conner admiringly. "I've got to admit Conner, you've got guts."

"Thanks, now do either of you know how to pick a lock."

Trent shakes his head while Samara begins shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Just a second." she says as she sets Austin down on the floor and proceeds to pull a bobby pin out of her hair.

"You know how to pick a lock?" Conner says in disbelief.

"I sure do. Molly taught me a few summers ago when we were grounded." Samara starts working on the lock as she begins to tell her story. "A few summers ago, our parents were out of town and the two of us had to stay home and work on this huge science project. Molly was dating this bad boy named Mitchell back then and she invited him over. Unfortunately, Mitch decided to bring the rest of our classmates with him and we wound up hosting a party. Everything was going great until our parents came home early. We got grounded for three months with no cell phones, no computer access, no friends, nothing. Fortunately, we were still allowed to see each other. Anyways, Aunt Kim put Molly's things in a closet that she always kept locked. Since Molly and Mitch spent a lot of time together, she wound up picking up on some of his tricks. She picked the lock to get her phone out of the closet and ever since, I've known how to pick locks too."

Conner and Trent listen to the story intently while Samara finishes unlocking the door. After a few more wiggles, they hear the lock click and Samara pulls the door open to reveal the employee closet.

"Well, there you are Conner." she says with a proud smile as she holds her hand out to motion for him to go inside.

"Thanks Samara, I really owe you one. Now, you two stand guard while I change into character."

Samara and Trent watch as Conner ducks into the closet and shuts the door. They then scramble to place their backs against the door before casually positioning themselves and striking up a random conversation to keep attention away from them.

"So, how long did Molly date that Mitchell guy?" Trent asks as he scuffs the toe of his shoe against the tiled floor.

"They only dated for a month. She broke up with him after getting sick of his attitude. It was a short relationship, but she learned a lot from it."

"Trent, Samara?" Tommy's voice comes, startling the two teens. "Why are you standing outside the employee closet?"

Samara and Trent look to their left and spy Tommy approaching from the elevators with Hayley, Rocky and Aisha.

"Hey Doctor O." Trent says with a nervous laugh. "We were just going to go and see Kira but as you may already know, her parents have forbidden us from seeing her."

"Yeah, I heard." Tommy says with a sigh. "I really hope they change their minds. Aside from that subject, do you know if Molly's awake or not?"

"She should be awake. She was reading over a few of her assignments when I last saw her."

Tommy thanks Trent before walking away with the others, leaving the two teens and toddlers alone in the hall. As soon as they are out of sight, Trent knocks frantically on the closet door.

"Conner, hurry up. Aren't you dressed yet?"

"I'm almost done Trent. I'm just looking for a surgical mask to cover my face. I have to pull this disguise off to avoid getting caught. Just be patient."

Samara giggles before turning her attention to the floor. After two more minutes of waiting, Conner emerges from the closet adjusting the mask on his face.

"Well, what do you think of my disguise?" he asks as he holds his arms out and turns around once to display his costume.

"You look ridiculous." Trent states bluntly before he and Samara burst into a fit of laughter. "Conner, if you make it out of this situation scratch free, you can have my lunch for the next two weeks."

Conner smiles before adjusting Doctor Duncan's I.D. badge and giving Trent a thumbs-up. "You are so on."

"What's going on over here?" a female voice comes from down the hall.

The teens jump in surprise before turning nervously towards the owner of the voice. A beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair is walking towards them, her black skirt hugging her thighs tightly, her heels clicking loudly against the floor.

"Shit." Conner curses under his breath as he adjusts his posture to look more civilized.

The nurse stops in front of them and looks Conner over before flashing a smile, her teeth glistening. "David, what are you still doing here? I thought you had to go home?"

"I was giving these kids directions to one of our patients' rooms." Conner says quickly, not knowing what other explanation to give.

"No, that's not it." the woman says as her eyes narrow with lust and she flashes him a seductive smile. "You're here waiting for me to take my break so we can...finish what we started earlier. Am I right?"

The woman purrs as she walks closer to Conner. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Conner backs away from the woman until his back makes contact with the hallway wall. Trent and Samara stiffen as they try to suppress another wave of laughter. Conner looks at the woman's I.D. badge and narrows his eyes to read the name printed on the plastic tag. The name Carrie is laminated on the card.

"Um, my memory is a tad fuzzy right now Carrie. Do you mind...telling me exactly what we were doing earlier?"

Carrie giggles before playfully slapping him on the arm. "Oh David, don't you remember? We were in the middle of a game of clue and we were just about to find out what crime had been committed. I believe it was Ms. C in the laundry room with a beautiful green thong. Sound familiar?"

All the color drains from Conner's face as his mind begins racing. "Well, I'd love to finish our game Carrie, but I just remembered that I'm needed in surgery. I guess we can hang out later tonight. How does...seven sound to you?

"Okay, seven it is. Where exactly did you want to meet?"

"How about Olive Garden. Oh, and wear my favorite."

"The strapless, see-through purple dress?" Carrie asks as her smile spreads. "Alright then David. I'll see you at seven."

Carrie stands on the balls of her foot to give herself a little more height and she plants a kiss on Conner's cheek. Conner stiffens as her lips make contact with his skin and Carrie giggles before pulling away.

"Have you shaved since our last encounter Davie? Your face seems much softer, almost like a baby's bottom."

"Um, yeah. I thought I could use a clean shave before our date."

Carrie blows Conner a kiss before walking away from the three teens to continue with her rounds. As soon as she ducks into one of the rooms, Trent and Samara burst into a fit of laughter.

"Would you two be quiet?" Conner hisses. "You're going to draw attention."

"Sure thing baby bottom face." Samara says in between laughs.

* * *

Molly is busy scanning an audition packet in her lap when Tommy and the others walk into her room. She looks up at the sound of the door opening and smiles at her latest group of visitors.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" she asks as she places the packet on her lap and folds her hands neatly.

"I thought you could use some company." Tommy says with a smile as he closes the door and pulls up a chair beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Molly shrugs. "I'm a little sore and slightly dizzy from all the medication I've been taking, but I'm fine dad. I was just reading over the tryout script for the school musical. Tryouts are tomorrow, Tuesday and Wednesday. Unfortunately, the doctor doesn't think I'll be discharged until Thursday. I'm hoping I'll be healed up enough before then to make it to auditions."

"I hope you can make it to auditions too Molly." Aisha says with a smile. "You were born to be in a musical. I heard you singing the other night while we were down in Tommy's lab. You have a beautiful voice Molly, just like your mother."

Molly's cheeks burn with a red blush as she averts her gaze to the script in her lap. "Thanks Aisha."

Tommy smiles at his daughter and places a hand gently on her shoulder to give it a light squeeze. Molly looks up at him, her blush gone and raises an eyebrow.

"Where's mom? I haven't seen her since I woke up briefly this morning."

Tommy rubs the back of his head. "Well, I haven't seen her in a while. She's been by to see you a few times but you were sleep during both instances."

"Could you please find her dad? I want to see my mother before the nurse gives me another dose of pain killers."

"There's no need to send out a search party." Kimberly's voice comes from the doorway as she steps into the room with Katherine, Jason and Trini. Molly's face lights up at the sight of her mother.

Kimberly walks over to the bed, brushing past Tommy, and gently places her lips to Molly's forehead. She runs a hand through her daughter's hair as she pulls away from her and smiles.

"I'm so happy that you're awake." Kimberly says, her voice filled with relief. "I was so worried that you weren't going to pull through last night. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright mom, just a little woozy from all of the medication I have to take. I guess I shouldn't complain. All of the painkillers numb the pain from my stab wound."

Kimberly nods before moving her eyes to the script in Molly's lap. She takes the packet and begins flipping through it, her eyes scanning over the words that are highlighted.

"It's my musical audition script." Molly speaks up. "Tryouts are all this week but I won't be released until they're over. Changing the subject, did Trent give you the-"

"Yes he did." Kimberly cuts her off quickly. "So, what exactly am I supposed to do with it?"

"We can talk about it later when we're alone." Molly reassures her.

Before Kimberly can respond, Jason clears his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Tommy, Kimberly, I need to speak with the two of you out in the hallway."

Jason leaves the room abruptly causing everyone to wonder exactly what is going on. With a shrug, Kimberly follows him out of the room and Tommy follows suit with Trini.

* * *

Conner peers around the corner another time and spies Kira's parents in the same predicament they were in minutes earlier. Mr. Ford's face is practically red from screaming and his wife is doing her best to keep him calm.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Trent says from his place behind him with Samara and Austin.

"I'm waiting for the nurse to leave." Conner says as though it were obvious. "I don't want her to see me and figure out that I'm not this David Duncan guy."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much." Samara says. "That nurse Carrie couldn't tell the difference with that mask on your face and I don't think this nurse will either. Just keep the mask secure until you get into Kira's room and you should be alright."

"Hey, you're right." Conner says with a confident smile. "This shouldn't be so hard."

"Go get her tiger." Trent says as he places a hand on his shoulder.

Conner takes a deep breath before rounding the corner to head for Kira's room. Trent and Samara poke their heads around to watch him stroll towards his girlfriend's parents.

"Good afternoon." Conner says as he gives them a wave.

"Oh, Doctor Duncan, what are you still doing here?" the nurse questions him, surprise on her face. "I thought your shift ended half an hour ago."

"I know my shift is over, but I just wanted to check on Miss Ford before leaving. After all, her surgery was very hectic last night and I just want to make sure that she's recovering properly. I'd hate for her stitches to come undone or for her to be in any kind of pain."

"With all due respect sir, I am her nurse and I can take care of her. If something were wrong with the patient, I would let you know immediately. She needs her rest if she's ever going to recover, and you know that as well as I do."

"I will only be a few minutes." Conner says a little forcefully to get his point across.

"Very well then." the nurse sighs as she grabs the door handle.

"Wait doctor Duncan." Kira's mother interjects. "Can we please see our daughter? We must speak with her."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ford, but I was informed that the young lady didn't want any visitors. I cannot disrespect her wishes."

Before Mr. Ford can start up an argument in protest, Conner has already slipped into Kira's room and locked the door behind him.

Samara smiles with excitement at the sight of Conner entering the room and she turns to Trent who also looks a little surprised.

"I can't believe he actually pulled that off." she says. "He was pretty convincing if you ask me."

"Alright David." another nurse's voice comes from behind them. Samara and Trent stiffen before turning around to see the bleach-blonde female walking towards them from down the hall. "You left your wallet in the pocket of your uniform? Okay, I'll go and check the employee closet."

"Damn it." Trent curses as he begins to mentally panic. "We have to keep that nurse from going into the closet. Conner is going to be found out if she realizes that Doctor Duncan's uniform is gone. Any ideas of what we should do?"

Samara begins to think over various options before pulling her phone out and sending a text message to Molly.

"I'm going to have Molly run Operation APPLE."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Trent questions the Asian-American girl. "What does that even mean?"

"It's an acronym for _always pretend pain is long and endless_. We need a distraction to keep that nurse away from the closet."

As soon as the phone indicates that the message has been sent, Samara runs down the hall towards the nurse. Trent picks up Austin and watches as Samara calls out to the woman.

"Excuse me miss, I really need your help. My friend Molly was stabbed during an attack downtown yesterday and she's in a lot of pain. I think her wound might have re-opened. Please, you have to do something."

The nurse nods her head before ending her call with David and following Samara down the hallway. Before they disappear from sight, Samara looks over her shoulder and mouths "keep guard" to Trent before heading off to Molly's room with the nurse. Just as soon as they're out of sight, Trent feels Austin tugging on his shirt.

"Potty!" the little boy screeches as his face twists up.

"Oh God." Trent says as he looks around frantically for the bathroom. When he spies none, he looks back to Austin who has tears in his eyes from trying to hold it. "Come on little guy, can't you hold it?"

"Potty now!" Austin declares as he squeezes his eyes shut. Trent spares one final glance at Kira's door before running off in search of the nearest restroom.

* * *

As soon as her door opens, Kira looks up from her lyric notebook and glares as "Doctor Duncan" walks into her room wearing his surgeon's mask. She folds her arms over her chest and averts her gaze to the floor as sounds of her parents' shouting reaches her ears.

"I said I didn't want to be bothered." she says with a frown before wiping away the tears on her face.

"Well I'm sorry miss, but I have to check your pulse." Conner says with a smile.

Kira looks up at him, confusion running across her face. "I'm sorry, you have to check my pulse?"

"Oh, come on Kira. Can't you just play along?" Conner says with a laugh as he pulls the mask off his face.

Kira's face lights up at the sight of her boyfriend and she manages to laugh through her tears.

"Conner." she says as she covers her mouth.

"Hey, not so loud." Conner says with a smile as he walks over to sit beside her on the bed. He takes her into his arms and hugs her close before gently placing his lips to her forehead.

"I'm so glad your here." Kira whispers. "But why in the world are you wearing a surgeon's scrubs? Do you have any idea how much trouble you're getting yourself into."

"Of course I do Kira, but any amount of trouble is worth getting into as long as I get to see you.

Kira smiles before snaking her arms around her boyfriend's neck to gently pull his lips to hers, molding them together perfectly.

* * *

Jason sighs as he steps out into the hall and he folds his arms over his chest as Kimberly, Tommy and Trini walk out of the room. As soon as Tommy shuts the door behind him, Jason frowns.

"Okay, this is how everything is about to go. You two aren't going to see your daughter until you can sort this little problem of yours out for good."

"Sort what problem out Jase?" Tommy asks with a raised eyebrow. "If there's a problem between me and Kim, I have no idea what it could be."

"Kimberly, do you care to share, or should I tell him?" Trini asks with a motherly tone in her voice.

Kimberly sighs. "I don't want to talk to him right now."

"Kimberly, what's going on with you?" Tommy asks worriedly.

Kimberly stares at him in disbelief. "You're seriously going to stand there and act like you don't know what's wrong with me? You're something else Tommy, you know that?"

"Kim, I really don't know what's gotten you this upset." Tommy says worriedly. Why else would I have asked? All I know is that you were at the Pub earlier today with the intentions of eating breakfast with Katherine and the rest of us and you left in tears without offering any sort of acknowledgment that you were there. Why are you so upset with me?"

"Gee Tommy, I don't know." Kimberly says, her voice filled with sarcasm. "Maybe it's because you told me you loved me earlier today but when I walked into the restaurant with the intent of enjoying your company, I see you making out with the woman you claim to no longer have feelings for. How can I not be mad about something as serious as that?"

Tommy's expression falls as realization hits him. "You saw me kiss Hayley at the Pub earlier today."

"Yes Tommy, I did see the two of you. How could you do something like this? I thought we were going to work together to rebuild the trust we've lost in each other. I love you with every fiber of my being and forgive me for being selfish, but I just expected that you were going to end things with her and be with me. I didn't think you'd continue to lead her on Tommy."

Tommy sighs as he walks over to Kimberly and strokes the side of her face. "Beautiful...I was going to talk to Hayley about everything this afternoon, but I wound up running into her on my way out of Molly's room. She asked me to breakfast and I drug Jason along for the ride so I wouldn't have to be alone with her. Kimberly, I love you so much and I want to be with you, but I just can't bring myself to hurt Hayley. Thoughts of what I put Katherine through keep revisiting my mind and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt another woman I care about in the same way because of how strong my feelings are for you. I can't hurt her Kim. I need to talk to her one on one so I can end things properly. She has to understand how deep my love is for you."

Kimberly's eyes widen with fear as they focus in on something behind Tommy. "Tommy..." she says, her voice fearful and begging for him to stop speaking.

"No Kim, let me finish." he speaks as he takes her hands into his, bringing one up to his mouth to kiss it gently. "I kissed Hayley because I still care for her, but I also did it because I didn't want to disappoint her. Just yesterday, the two of us were together and happy and everything changed over night. I know that she isn't the woman I want to be with because you're the one I'm meant to be with. Can you imagine how hurt she's going to be when I tell her all of this?"

"Why don't you ask her." Jason says sadly.

"Why should I ask her how that would make her feel?" Tommy questions his friend with confusion on his face.

"Tommy," Kimberly says with a sigh as she pulls her hands from his to fold across her chest, "turn around."

Tommy raises an eyebrow before turning around. He gasps when he comes face-to-face with Hayley who is staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hayley, wait..." he whispers.

Hayley holds her hands up to stop him from grabbing her and she turns around quickly before running off down the hall.

"Hayley, wait!" he shouts as he turns to go after her, but Kimberly grabs his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't Tommy, just let her be." Kimberly says sadly. "She isn't going to listen to what you have to say right now. Give her a little time to cool down and collect herself. If you go after her now, you'll only end up making things worse."

Before Tommy can respond, the conversation is interrupted by Samara running down the hall with a nurse right behind her.

"Samara, what's going on?" Jason questions his daughter.

"Excuse me." the nurse says as she pushes past them and rushes into Molly's room. Tommy and Kimberly stare at each other in confusion before following after the woman. Molly is sitting upright on the bed gasping in pain as she clutches her stomach. Her face is scrunched up and she's crying out in agony.

Kimberly covers her mouth as she mentally begins to panic. Tommy places his hand on the small of her back before wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her close to him.

"What's going on?" he asks the nurse.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Katherine says as she walks over to them. "One minute, she was fine and the next, she was in pain."

"It hurts." Molly says through gritted teeth as she squeezes her eyes shut. "Please, make it stop."

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask that everyone leave the room immediately." the nurse says as she ushers everyone out of the room. The door slams shut behind her, leaving the rangers in the hallway in confusion.

"Oh my God, I hope she's going to be okay." Aisha says sadly as she looks back to the door where Molly's screams can be heard.

"Oh, she's going to be just fine." Samara says with a nervous laugh.

"Well, aren't you optimistic." Tommy says with a raised eyebrow.

Jason sighs, his face appearing to be annoyed as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Really everyone, Molly is fine. She's only pretending to be in pain. Samara had her run Operation APPLE."

"You did what?" Trini and Kimberly shout at the same time as they crowd around the teen.

"Why the hell would you two pull such a stupid stunt in a hospital?" Kimberly demands as she throws her hands up in the air.

"We needed the nurse to remain preoccupied for a few minutes." Samara says as she shifts from foot to foot.

"Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with Conner?" Tommy says.

"He borrowed a surgeon's uniform so he could sneak into Kira's room. He was desperate to see her Mr. Oliver, you've got to understand."

Before Tommy can retort, his phone starts ringing, gaining everyone's attention. He answers it quickly.

"Hey Adam, what's going on?" Tommy waits patiently for Adam to speak before smiling. "Wow, that's great! Okay, I'll let the others know. Bye."

Tommy ends the call before turning to Katherine. "Justin has just arrived in Reefside. Everyone's here now."

"That's great." Katherine says with a wide smile. "It's been forever since we saw him last."

Suddenly, Kimberly sighs before walking away. "There's something I have to go do." she announces as she continues walking off.

"Wait a second Kim." Tommy calls out to her, stopping her in her tracks. "Are we...going to be okay?"

Kimberly smiles at him sadly. "Well, I'm still mad at you, but I understand why you did what you did. We're going to be just fine."

Tommy smiles happily as Kimberly turns around and continues to make her exit.

* * *

Conner strokes Kira's arm as he holds her to him tight. "So, your dad is really forbidding you from seeing me and the others?"

Kira nods her head slowly. "He thinks my life has been falling apart ever since I started hanging out with you guys. Well, he couldn't be more wrong. If anything, my life has become more...enjoyable since I met you guys. My dad is just a grouchy old businessman who's all about order and leadership. If I do anything that he disapproves of, he blows a gasket. He is such a pain."

"Well, that's true Kira, but there are some people in the world without fathers who would take yours in a heartbeat. They'd give anything to have someone yelling at them just to prove that they love them."

Kira giggles. "I guess you're right. You know, there's one more thing I have that other people wish they could have."

"And what is that?" Conner asks as he places a kiss on her temple.

"I have an amazing group of super-powered friends and a boyfriend that loves me like crazy."

Conner smiles before kissing her again, only the kiss is short-lived. A knock sounds at the door and the two of them jump apart quickly.

"Doctor Duncan," someone's voice comes from the other side, "I'm afraid you're going to have to cut your examination short. You're needed down in emergency room. We have a gunshot victim."

Conner's face pales at the announcement. "I'll be right there." he says as she puts his surgeon mask back on.

"Okay Conner McKnight." Kira says, her voice serious. "You have to get out of that uniform before you're drug into surgery. You're bound to get caught and then you'll be arrested for impersonating a doctor."

"I'll be back soon Kira, I promise." he reassures her as he rushes out of the door.

"Okay Doctor Duncan." a nurse says when she sees him come through the doorway. "You'd better get down there right away."

"Of course nurse, but first, I need to make a quick stop at the employee closet. I left my tools."

The nurse calls after the great doctor as he sprints down the hallway towards the closet. He spies Trent and Austin walking back towards the room up the hall and waves before quickly slipping inside. Trent raises an eyebrow at his friend's odd behavior, but when he hears a nurse shouting after him, he rushes to stand guard outside the door. The nurse turns the corner and looks around in search for the doctor, but Trent simply points towards the E.R. doors and sends her off. Thankfully, Conner emerges from the closet a few seconds later.

"Are you okay?" Trent asks as he picks Austin back up.

"I'm cool, just a little shaken up."

"What are you two doing over here?" a voice booms through the corridor. Conner and Trent yelp in surprise at the sudden appearance of the voice. They turn around and gasp at the sight of the real Doctor Duncan walking towards them.

"We were just looking for the bathroom." Conner lies.

"Uh, yes." Trent says as he shows Austin to the doctor. "My little brother has to go."

"No potty." Austin says as he shakes his head in disagreement.

"Yes potty." Conner begs to differ as he and Trent laugh nervously.

Doctor Duncan points in the opposite direction. "It's down this hall to the left." he claims as the two teens begin walking away. Conner thanks the man before the two of them run off leaving the doctor alone and confused.

* * *

Kimberly sighs heavily as she exits the hospital through the back sliding doors. She shivers as the previous events of the day begin playing through her head. She couldn't help but to feel extremely guilty and upset over how devastated Hayley had been after hearing Tommy's confession.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she wonders aloud as she steps out into the parking lot. A breeze blows by, blowing her hair against her face. "I feel so bad now when earlier, I could have cared less about how Hayley felt. It is my fault that they're splitting in the first place. I mean, I am happy that Tommy and I are going to be together again after seventeen long years, but by being with me, he's going to be making her so unhappy. I wish there was...some magical way that everything could work out for all of us."

"It's funny that you mentioned magic being the answer to all of your problems." a female voice comes from behind her.

Kimberly jumps in fright at the sudden sound of the voice. She turns around quickly and gasps at the sight of a woman with bright-colored hair standing behind her.

"You're one of those-"

"Yes my dear, I know what I am. Now Pink Ranger, come quietly or come with me by force. Regardless of how it happens, it's going to happen."

"Over my dead body." Kimberly declares defiantly as she takes on a defensive stance.

"That can be arranged, trust me." the woman speaks as her lips curl up into an evil smile. "You don't want to mess with me honey. Just come with me quickly and quietly and we won't have any issues. Do I make myself clear?"

Kimberly quickly slides her sleeve up and holds her communicator to her mouth as she tries her best to establish a clear communication link. "Tommy, come in. It's me, Kim-agh!"

Kimberly's call is cut short as a jolt of yellow electricity is sent through her body. She feels her body heat up intensely as her muscles spasm quickly. Suddenly, the pain stops and her tiny frame falls limp to the ground.

"Now, look what you made me do." the woman speaks, her words sinister and sweet.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright guys. I know you probably hate me right now, but I'm going to stop this chapter right here. So, someone's attacked Kimberly? Who is it and what do they want with the original Pink Ranger? Well, the only way you're going to figure out the answer to this question and so many more is if you review and wait patiently for the next update. Until next time guys!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**sabina21**

**Eternal-Cry16**

**brankel1**

**Senya Higurashi**

**ShikamaruNaraChunin**

**red neo ranger**

**hopelessromanticgurl**

**hawaii50girl**

**MaxKnight1010101**

**RKF22**

**Micheal James**

**Purple Dragon Ranger**

**Ghostwriter**

**hewhoreaps**

**andyg2525**

**Dunk234**

**PhoenixGoddess16**

**webdoor**

**NightWatcher666**

**booklover2thextreme**

**Jeremy Shane**

**ShardX**

**ElementalStarRanger**

**ogremage640**

**Dark Pink Pterodactyl**

**Oldtvlover**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, questions, and comments you guys. I really appreciate them. Also, thanks to all of you who have added my story and my pen name to your favorites list. It means a lot to me. Keep it up guys!**


	30. Author's Note: Sorry for the wait

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys. I want to apologize for the SUPER LONG pause on this fanfic. I've been very busy though, so I hope you all can understand. I got a root canal, I'm getting a new computer (one that doesn't crash), and I have a lot of other personal things going on. Most importantly, I'm going on vacation to Washington D.C. and I'm preparing to tackle my freshman year of college lol So, hopefully, I'll be getting back on track sooner than later.****  
**

**Oh yeah, there's one more thing I need to address. I never watched _Power Rangers: Wild Force_, therefore, I'm having issues incorporating its characters at the moment. The only one I'm familiar with is Taylor because she's a character in most of the _Power Rangers: Time Force _fanfics because of her frequent pairing with Eric. So, it would be a huge help if you guys could help me out by giving me a little background info on that season's characters and a simple description of what happens. I will be using wikipedia as a source to help out, but it's always nice to hear a viewer's perspective on things. **

**Alright guys. Please be patient with me. I promise that I'll be updating soon. Until next time.**

**-KairiAngel13**


	31. Luna and Inferna

**Author's Note: Hi guys. I'm finally updating after two long months, but, as I said in my previous author's note, I've been very busy getting ready for college and taking care of personal issues. Anyways, I'm back with an update sooner than later.**

**Oh, one more thing. I want to remind everyone that I have changed several things to make this story work in my eyes. For one, the time period that this story takes place in is recent, so I've basically altered the years in which Power Rangers occurred. Also, I changed Tommy's job to a history teacher when in actuality, he's a chemistry teacher on the show. Now, if there's anything else you see that's inaccurate, it's probably because I've changed it. Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and th plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"Luna and Inferna"**_

As Kimberly's body falls limp to the ground, unconsciousness overtaking her form, the yellow-haired woman responsible for her quick defeat laughs as she walks towards her body, her heels echoing loudly off the surrounding walls.

"Now, look what you made me do." she says with a laugh. Dusting her hands off playfully, the woman places her hands on her hips and smiles down at the Pink Ranger with victory. "You couldn't have made this any easier for me."

"Oh, quit being so dramatic." a female voice comes from behind her. "You caught the woman off guard. That is the only reason it was so easy."

"Must you always ruin my good mood Inferna?" she speaks. "You're no fun."

A woman with orange hair appears beside the one with yellow hair. "Hush Luna." she scoffs. "We didn't come here to have fun. We're here on strict business you moron."

Luna glares at the woman, her hands glowing a bright yellow from the gathered electricity in her palms. "I dare you to call me a moron again."

Inferna sighs before reaching her right hand forward, her palm illuminated in a bright orange glow. Luna growls angrily as the electricity in her hands quickly disappears.

"Nice try Luna, but you know I have the ability to stop the flow of your magic."

Luna crosses her arms across her chest and pokes her bottom lip out in a pout. "You're no fun to work with. I can't wait for Kitanna to get better. She's way more fun."

Inferna rolls her eyes before flipping her hair over her left shoulder. She then heads for Kimberly and lightly taps her side with the toe of her shoe. "Did she alert someone before you attacked her?"

"I'm not sure." Luna says with a shrug. "Actually, now that you mention it, she did try and contact someone by the name of Tommy."

"Then let's get out of here before this Tommy guy shows up. We don't have the time to be delayed. This woman is our ticket to the Master's good graces. Now, let's get going."

* * *

Hayley walks through the empty hallway outside of the emergency room as tears slide down her face. She wipes profusely at the tears, but more begin to fall every time she dries her cheeks.

"Why did she have to come here and ruin our lives?" Hayley whispers sadly as she steps through the sliding doors and makes her way outside. "Everything was going so wonderful for the two of us. Tommy loves me, I know he does and I love him more than anything. We were going to be happy together. I was finally going to have the life I've always dreamed of and Kimberly just waltzed into town and snatched him away from me. It's all over now..."

"Hayley?" A male voice comes from behind her, interrupting her rant. "Is that you?"

Hayley stops walking once she recognizes the voice and she turns around with an eyebrow raised. "David, what are you doing here?"

Doctor Duncan walks towards her with a smile on his face. The smile disappears once he catches sight of Hayley's puffy, red eyes and the tears on her face.

"I should be asking you that question." he says, his voice filled with worry. "Why are you crying?"

Hayley sighs. "It's nothing David. I just want to go home and crawl into my bed. Maybe I'll wake up and this will all just be a dream."

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me what's wrong, at least let me walk you to your car."

Hayley shrugs, not caring whether he does or not and the two of them begin heading for her Ford across the lot.

"I never did get an answer as to why you are here." Hayley says as she sniffs.

David smiles. "I'm the head surgeon at this hospital. I'm surprised you didn't already know that."

"No, I didn't know that. You actually passed medical school?"

David laughs at Hayley's words before scratching the side of his face. "Yeah, I passed with flying colors. I was at the top of my class and now I'm at the top of this hospital's staff. Pretty impressive, huh?"

Hayley shrugs another time. "I guess so."

"Well, I told you why I'm here, so why don't you give me the same courtesy. What are you doing here?"

"I was here visiting the daughter of my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend." Hayley says as the mood darkens.

"Is this soon-to-be ex-boyfriend that spiky-haired jackass you dumped me for last year?" David asks with a hint of happiness in his voice. "What happened between the two of you? Last I heard, you two were the perfect couple. Happy and in love and building a future together. Things aren't looking so bright now, are they?"

"You know what David, you can drop the sarcasm and the happy attitude. I'm really torn up about this whole thing and you really aren't helping. Don't think for one second that I'm going to come crawling back to you now that things are over between me and Tommy."

"Who said I wanted you back?" David says in disbelief. "You hurt me really bad when you left Hayley and I have long since moved on. I have found a wonderful woman named Carrie and she is the light in my life that is going to bring me a bright future. I just wish you could have found a light that wouldn't burn out so quickly."

Hayley opens her mouth, prepared to retort, but she is interrupted by the sounds of two women bickering around the building. Raising an eyebrow Hayley turns to David.

"I'm going to make sure everything's okay over there. Besides, I'm sure you're needed back inside."

"You're right." David says as he looks at his pager. "I guess I'll see you around Hayley."

The red-head nods before quickly making her way over towards the area where the yelling is coming from. Hayley peers around the corner of the building and gasps at the sight of Luna and Inferna arguing with each other. On the ground in between the two of them is Kimberly laying perfectly still, her clothes singed and her skin bruised.

Hayley's eyes travel back to the two women and she frowns at the realization that they are Comdrites. Luna is wearing a strapless yellow dress in the same shade as her hair. The dress is hugging her body tightly, outlining every curve and muscle beneath its stretchy material. Her hair is gathered in a partial ponytail atop her head while the rest of her hair cascades down her back and over her shoulders. Both of her arms are decorated with foreign, purple markings and swirls that match the purple and black pumps on her feet. In each of her ears hang a silver hoop earring.

Inferna's bright orange hair is wild like a blazing fire. It is sprouting from her scalp all over the place giving her a wild look. She is wearing a spaghetti-strapped, orange top beneath a black leather jacket, a skin-tight mini-skirt in a dark shade of gray and a pair of black leather, knee-high boots. Both of the witches have staffs in their hands, similar to Astronema's and they each are wearing a black bracelet on their right wrists.

Hayley watches intently as Inferna raises the black band to her mouth to speak. "Inferna and Luna to home base. We have the Pink Ranger in our custody. Standing by for further instructions."

"Excellent, bring the pathetic pink princess back to the base." an annoying voice screeches through the speakers. "You will receive further instructions upon your arrival."

"Understood." Inferna says as she pulls the communication device away from her mouth to look at Luna. "Well, you heard Empress Rita. Let's teleport back to the Mothership."

"Hey you, stop!" Hayley shouts as she jumps out from behind the building. Luna and Inferna look surprised at her sudden appearance, but the shock wears off and smirks of amusement grace their presence instead.

"Look Inferna," Luna says in amusement, "an earthling."

"Release Kimberly now." Hayley commands.

"Fat chance." Inferna snaps. "The Master requires her presence in his throne room and we can't keep him waiting. He's a busy man you know."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of our way." Luna says as she aims her staff at Hayley.

Hayley begins to panic at the sight of the staff aimed at her. There is no doubt in her mind that Luna will attack her if she tries to stop them. However, she can't just allow them to leave with Kimberly. A large stone catches her eye and Hayley snatches it from the rock bed.

"Is this woman a friend of yours or something?" Luna asks.

"Hardly." Hayley says with a roll of her eyes. "That woman has done nothing but cause me trouble since the minute she stepped foot into Reefside, but she means so much to someone who means a lot to me. Therefore, I cannot allow you to take her with you."

"You know, you've got a lot of nerve standing up to me." Luna says. "However, you are really starting to annoy me. I think we should cut this conversation short."

Hayley barely has time to react as Luna fires mercilessly upon her, zapping the poor woman with a high voltage of electricity. Hayley screams in pain as her body twists and shakes from the wattage and her form is overcome with an intense warmth. When Luna draws her staff back towards her, the flow of electricity stops and Hayley falls to the ground, her body having small spasms. She moans in pain as she tries to pull herself together.

"Still alive, are we?" Luna says with a laugh.

Inferna's mouth curves into a smile as she uses her powers to lift Hayley up into the air to examine the damage. Hayley's hair is singed along with her close and her skin appears to have been burned severely.

"What are you doing Inferna?" Luna questions the witch. "We took care of the human and we have the Pink Ranger in our custody. Let's get out of here."

"Not yet Luna. I want to have a little fun before we go."

* * *

Back inside the hospital, Molly's nurse is tucking Molly securely into her bed. The teenager is looking around the room with a goofy expression on her face as her eyes swim around in her skull.

"There you are." the nurse says with a grin as she finishes adjusting the position of Molly's bed with the remote. "Now, are you feeling better?"

Molly's head limply rolls to her left shoulder as she moans in pain.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tommy asks worriedly as he watches his daughter in concern. Trent stares at his girlfriend wearing a similar expression to his mentor's.

"Oh, she's going to be just fine." the nurse reassures them both. "The pain medication I gave her was pretty strong, but it will make her oblivious to the pain for a while. I must say, I am impressed that she's still awake right now. She should be knocked out cold."

"Very well then." Tommy sighs. "Thank you so much for your help."

The nurse nods before making a hasty exit from the room. Tommy walks over to Molly's bedside and tucks her hair behind her ears.

"Molly, honey...can you hear me?"

Molly's head rolls to her right shoulder so she can look at her father. She starts giggling. "Daddy, you look funny! Oh my gosh, look! It's a puppy!"

Tommy and Trent watch Molly worriedly as she points at Conner and starts laughing.

"Okay honey, you need to get some rest." Tommy says quietly as he kisses her forehead.

"But I'm not sleepy daddy." Molly whines in protest. "Please, I don't want to go to sleep!"

Tommy opens his mouth, prepared to scold his hysterical daughter, but he is interrupted by the beeping of his communicator. Everyone else present in the room gather around their leader, worried that another attack is happening.

"This is Tommy." he responds to the call."

_"Tommy, come in. It's Kim-agh!"_

Everyone gasps at the sound of the Pink Ranger's voice, followed by the sound of her screaming in pain. The transmission cuts off quickly and is replaced with the sound of static.

"Kimberly?" Tommy says as he desperately tries to contact her again. "Kimberly, answer me!"

"Where did she go?" Katherine asks, trying to keep everyone calm. "Wasn't she just in the hallway with you, Jason and Trini?"

"She went outside to calm down for a bit." Jason recalls.

"Mom...?" Molly says quietly as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

Tommy turns to the daughter of his best friend and places a hand on her shoulder. "Samara, I need you to stay here with Molly please. The rest of you, come with me. We have to find Kim."

Samara nods before taking a seat beside Molly's bed. She watches everyone leave the room before turning back to Molly whose eyelids slide closed slowly, sleep finally overtaking her small form.

* * *

Inferna laughs maniacally as she uses her staff to fire upon Hayley. The woman screams as her body is thrown against the brick wall of the hospital, pain coursing through her body.

"Now, for the grande finale." Inferna says with a wicked smile. Using her right hand, she forces several stones from the rock bed to levitate into the air. She then sends them flying towards Hayley, all of them hitting her with a great force, leaving the woman covered in scrapes, bruises and welts.

"Nice shot Inferna." Luna smiles from her place behind the witch.

"Thanks, I've been practicing my aim for the past couple of months."

"Hayley!" Tommy's voice comes from behind them, pulling their attention to the group of people running towards them. Tommy stares at Hayley in horror at the sight of her battered and bruised from the beating Inferna bestowed upon her.

"Oh great, more earthlings." Luna whines.

"We're about to be your worst nightmare." Rocky threatens them as he points a finger at Inferna. "Release Hayley now."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Inferna asks with a smirk.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out carrot top. Now, release her!"

"Carrot top?" Inferna laughs. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

The orange-haired beauty moves her staff away from Hayley and aims it at Rocky. A visible orange wind emerges from the staff and Rocky is suddenly propelled up into the air where he is left hanging hundreds of feet from the ground.

"Rocky!" Aisha shouts.

"Someone get me down from here!" the current Red Zeo Ranger shouts from his place in the air. "I have a terrible fear of heights!"

"Well, it's a little more than obvious that you're a Comdrite." Tommy speaks as his eyes narrow.

"That's right pretty boy." Inferna speaks, a sinister grin on her lips. "My name is Inferna. I am the witch of the wind."

"So she isn't a telekinetic then." Trini realizes. "She's simply manipulating the air around Rocky to make him float."

"Inferna," Luna speaks for the first time in several minutes, "should I take the Pink Ranger back to the Master now?"

"The Pink Ranger?" Tommy says as fear fills the pit of hist stomach.

Inferna grins before stepping aside to reveal Luna carrying an unconscious Kimberly.

"Kim!" Tommy shouts, enraged. The Black Dino Ranger runs towards Kimberly, but Inferna uses her free hand to blow Tommy back with a strong gust of wind, knocking him to the ground. Katherine quickly rushes to aide her friend.

"You seriously don't think you're just going to waltz over here and take her from us, do you?" Luna says with a smile.

"Release her now." Tommy commands as Katherine helps him to his feet.

"Or you'll what?" Inferna snaps, her right eyebrow raised in interest.

Tommy lifts the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his morpher. "Dino Thunder, power up! Hah!"

Luna and Inferna watch as Tommy quickly morphs into the Black Dino Ranger.

"Nice costume Black Ranger." Luna says. "However, I'm afraid it isn't going to do you any good."

"Come on guys." Katherine says to the others from her place beside Tommy. "It's time to suit up."

"What about Rocky?" Conner asks as he looks up into the air towards his floating comrade.

"The sooner we take out Inferna, the sooner we'll be able to get him down. Now, let's do it."

"Right." Everyone says in agreement.

"Dino Thunder, power up! Hah!"

"What Ranger, Dino Power!"

"It's morphing time!"

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Saber tooth Tiger!"

"Shift into Turbo! Dune Star Turbo Power!"

The six rangers are envelop in a bright light as they quickly take on their ranger forms to help Tommy fight against the Comdrites. As soon as Luna catches sight of the various colors of the rangers, she starts laughing maniacally.

"Look Inferna, there's a whole band of rainbow power freaks now."

"Who should we call to help us out?" Inferna asks with interest.

"I think the Quantrons will do."

With a snap of her finger, Luna summons an entire fleet of Quantrons that are powered up and ready to do battle with the rangers. Luna simply points towards the rangers and the gathered group of Quantrons begin their assault upon the rangers.

"What are these things?" Aisha shouts as she raises her arms to defend herself against the space soldiers. "How the heck are we supposed to defeat them. They don't have Zs on their chests like the Putties."

"You have to engage in battle until they tire and retreat." Trent explains as he pulls out his Drago Sword and begins slashing at the four Quantrons that have decided to take him on as their opponent.

"Fine then." Aisha says as she stretches her arms above her head. "Let's do this thing."

Trini and Aisha decide to attack together while Jason and Trent head for another group.

"Conner, you take care of Luna." Tommy instructs the Red Dino Ranger. "I'll take on Inferna while Kat goes to get Hayley and Kimberly. We have to get them out of here."

Katherine nods before running away, leaving Tommy alone to face off with Inferna. The orange haired beauty watches him in amusement as he raises his arms in defense and slowly begins to circle around her. Stopping abruptly, Tommy yells before rushing towards Inferna, his fist prepared to strike her across the face. Inferna smirks and raises her arm, catching his fist mid-swing before pushing him away from her.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls?" she says playfully before blowing Tommy back with another gust of wind. Tommy prepares to charger her another time, but this time, Inferna manipulates the air and catches both of his feet, knocking him to the ground. Inferna clicks her tongue in disapproval. "You must be joking Black Ranger. Do you not know who you are dealing with? I am Inferna, the witch of the wind. I can manipulate the air no matter where it is."

Tommy smirks from behind his helmet before pushing himself off the ground quickly and jumping into a round house kick, knocking Inferna to the ground. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

As soon as Inferna hits the ground, her staff does as well, and Hayley is released from her air prison against the wall. The woman falls to the ground and winces in pain as her body comes in contact with the rock bed bellow her. Katherine decides to make her move and quickly rushes to help the woman.

"Hayley, are you okay?" she questions the woman as she reaches out for her. Hayley doesn't move at first, scaring Katherine. The Pink Ranger places a hand to the woman's arm and gently shakes her in hopes of waking her up. "Come on Hayley, you have to get up. It isn't safe here."

Hayley groans as her slumber is disturbed and her eyes slowly open. She squints as the bright sunlight filters through her eyes before turning her head towards Katherine.

"What happened?" she asks breathlessly as Katherine helps her sit up.

"You were attacked by one of the Comdrites." Katherine explains before pointing towards Inferna who's engaged in battle with Tommy. "Don't worry, Tommy's taking care of her now. We need to get you to a safer place. Now, can yo stand?"

Hayley nods weakly before grabbing onto the Pink Ranger's arms to be helped to her feet. Katherine nods at her before pointing towards Luna. "Come on," she says, "we have to go and save Kimberly."

The woman frowns at the mentioning of the other Pink Ranger's name, but she nods, knowing it's what's right.

* * *

Back on the other side of the lot, the battle with the Quantrons is getting out of hand. Trent manages to take down two more Quantrons with his Drago Sword but just before he can celebrate his victory, another five appear, bringing his spirits down. It seems as though they are regenerating or appearing faster and he knows he won't be able to go on like this forever. Lost in thought, a Quantron manages to get its hands on the White Dino Ranger and snatches his blade from his hand before tossing it carelessly across the lot. Trent growls angrily before elbowing the soldier in its chest and tackling the one in front of him to the ground. He rolls off of the Quantron quickly before standing to his feet and running to retrieve the sword. Just as he grabs hold of the white and black blade again, another group of Quantrons appears before him.

"Seriously?" he shouts. "Why do they keep appearing?"

"I was just about to ask the same question." Jason replies as he tosses a few Quantrons towards the younger ranger. "We're going to need back up. You contact Ethan and I'll get a hold of Tanya, Adam and Justin."

* * *

Luna smiles in delight as she lays the Pink Ranger down on the ground and takes hold of her staff. Conner walks towards her, his Tyranno Staff in his hand as he prepares to swing at her. As soon as the staff slices through the air, Luna raises her own staff to block the hit, both metal weapons clanking loudly against each other. She proceeds to counter attack with her own swing, but Conner blocks her attempt as well. The two of them begin their own little "staff dance" as though it is choreographed, one swinging and the other blocking followed by the one who blocks swinging and the original swinger blocking. When Conner makes another attempt to strike the witch with his staff, Luna decides to be a little more creative and cartwheels out of the way before dropping into the splits as his staff swings over the top of her head.

"Nice try Red Ranger, but you're too slow for me." she says teasingly before grabbing both of his legs with her own and tripping him.

Conner curses as he falls to the ground. Before he gets up, he tries to do a sweep kick, but Luna has already moved and is back on her feet aiming her staff at him.

"Will you stop moving for two measly seconds?" Conner snaps. "I'm trying to extinguish that bright light on your head. It's hurting my eyes."

"You don't like bright lights?" Luna says with a laugh as she smooths the wrinkles out in her dress. "That's funny, but I have a joke that's even funnier."

Luna uses her staff to zap Conner with a high voltage of electricity. Conner screams in pain as the lightning passes through his body before rolling over into the fetal position. Luna stops the attack and begins laughing at the sight of him in pain.

"Now that was funny." she says in between laugh.s

"Oh my God..." Conner mutters through gritted teeth. "That really stung."

"If you thought that hurt, just wait and see what else I've got in store for you." Luna says. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll be burnt to a crisp. Fried Red Ranger...it's the perfect plan."

Conner grabs hold of his Tyranno Staff as he struggles to regain his composure. Once he's sure he'll be alright, he charges towards the witch again. Luna quickly side steps, avoiding the swing, but Conner decides to switch tactics and spins around, forcing the staff to strike Luna in her back. She stumbles forward from the sudden impact before growling angrily. She turns around and grabs hold of his staff before smirking.

"Eat this." she snaps as she sends an electrical charge through the staff, zapping the Red Ranger and causing him to release his weapon. Luna smirks as she takes hold of the Tyranno Staff and twirls it around like a baton before planting its base firmly in the ground. "I like this toy of yours Red Ranger. It will make my job more exciting."

"That does it you sad excuse for a light show." Conner grows angrily. "Super Dino Mode!"

Luna watches the Red Ranger in awe as his suit begins to change. The once two-dimensional white spikes on his suit jolt out of the material becoming realistic and three-dimensional. Conner drops into a new defensive stance and growls.

"Say your prayers Luna."

Conner charges towards Luna at a greater speed than before and slams his arm into her stomach. Luna screams in pain as the tip of one of the spikes pierces through her skin. Conner then kicks her with a force so great that she is airborne and sent crashing against the side of the hospital. Just as she prepares to regain her composure, Conner has slammed into her again, knocking her back to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" she says through clenched teeth. "How the hell did he get so fast?"

Luna is pulled from her thoughts as Conner strikes her across the face with his fist. Her head snaps to the left and hits the brick wall another time. Luna groans in agony as a ringing sound begins going off in her ears, her head pounding with pain.

"I-Inferna..." she mutters. "A little help please?"

"I'm kind of busy." Inferna's voice comes from across the lot as she pushes Tommy back with another large gust of wind.

Luna curses under her breath before looking up just in time to see the Red Ranger preparing to attack her another time. She quickly dives out of the way to avoid being hit before muttering a spell quickly and raising her arm in the air. Conner watches with wide eyes as a ball of yellow electricity begins to form above her. Luna shouts before throwing the spell at the Red Ranger, but he quickly dodges it and watches in horror as the blast strikes a group Quantrons, disintegrating them in a flash of bright light.

"Damn it!" she curses. "Could you stop moving for ten measly minutes?"

"Oh, so it's okay for you to move at the speed of lightning, but when I become faster than you, it's against the rules?" Conner says with a smirk.

Luna takes a firm hold of the Tyranno Staff as she stands to her feet and begins to mumble the words to another spell. Conner watches with wide eyes as the staff begins to glow with a bright yellow light. Not wanting to get hit with this new spell, the Red Ranger speeds towards Luna and wraps his hands around her throat. Luna stops speaking as she struggles to breathe, the Red Ranger's fingers wrapping even tighter around her throat. Just as black spots begin dancing through her vision, Conner knocks Luna to the ground and she rolls across the pavement. Her arm scrapes across the ground and she releases the Tyanno Staff. Conner quickly retrieves his weapon before stepping on Luna's back, pressing her against the ground.

"Leave now." he commands her.

"With pleasure." Luna says as she struggles to sit up beneath the weight of his foot.

"One more thing Luna. Tell the Master that if he comes to this planet, he will have to face the wrath of the Power Rangers. Also...you tell your green-haired friend Nebia that she is going to pay dearly for hurting Kira. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Luna says before disappearing in a flash of yellow light. Conner takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky, savoring his victory.

* * *

Trini calls upon her Power Daggers and smirks behind her helmet towards two Quantrons that have spotted her. The soldiers draw their weapons and charge towards her, but Trini is ready and waiting to attack. She runs towards them and throws her arms to the side so the blades of both daggers strike them in the sides. The Yellow Ranger cheers excitedly as they fall to the ground and disappear. Just as soon as she recovers from her attack, another Quantron appears behind her and takes hold of her arms. Trini shouts in disapproval and struggles to break free from its grip. Jason hears his wife's cries for help and turns around. He growls at the sight of her struggling within the grasp of the Quantron.

"Trini!" he shouts as he rushes towards her. Just before he can reach her, he's cut off by three more Quantrons.

"Don't worry Jason." a voice comes from behind him. Jason turns around and spies Tanya, Ethan, Adam and Justin running towards him. The four of them stop beside him and smile.

"We'll help Trini." Adam reassures the Gold Ranger. "Ready guys? It's morphing time!"

"Zeo Ranger two, yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger four, green!"

"Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!"

"Dino Thunder, power up! Hah!"

The four rangers quickly morph into their respective colors and charge towards the Quantrons to over power them. Justin pulls out his Auto Blaster and begins to open fire upon the Quantrons. Several explosions erupt throughout the area, getting rid of several of the space soldiers. Adam and Tanya decide to follow the same route as the Blue Turbo Ranger and pull out their Zeo Blasters to fire upon the Quantrons as well. With the combined power of three blasters, the three of them manage to take out most of the fleet.

Ethan decides to use this opportunity to help Trini and makes his way away from the Quantron battle towards the captive Yellow Ranger. Sneaking up behind the solider, Ethan taps it on the shoulder playfully. As soon as the Quantron turns around, Ethan sends a punch square in its face. The Quantron stumbles backwards, releasing Trini and the battle continues.

* * *

Inferna growls in frustration as she struggles to cast another spell to capture Tommy, but with many years of fighting experience and marital arts training under his belt, the Black Ranger has quickly adapted to her repetitive wind spells and is now easily dodging her attacks.

"Well, it would appear I have chosen the weakest Comdrite of the bunch to do battle with." Tommy says with a smirk.

"What did you just say?" Inferna asks through gritted teeth as her eyes narrow.

"You heard me Inferna. You appear to be the weakest Comdrite. However, I must applaud you for lasting as long as you have against us. Your lunar friend has already made her escape, leaving you to fend for yourself. Some partner, huh?"

"I don't need that yellow-haired light bright to help me Black Ranger. Oh, and just to inform you, I am much stronger than she is."

"Oh yeah? Then prove it. It seems to me that you're all bark and no bite. All you've managed to do is levitate my friends in mid-air and blow me backwards with a gust of wind. That is nothing compared to Luna's powers. I mean, she can electrocute her opponents with a high voltage shock."

"That does it Black Ranger." Inferna snaps. "You asked for it. Next on today's forecast, a terrible twister.

Tommy's eyes widen in surprise at the realization of what Inferna intends to do. The orange-haired beauty raises her arms to the sky and begins moving them in a repetitive circular motion. The sky suddenly darkens as the wind begins to pick up.

Conner joins Tommy by his side and gasps at the sight of Inferna preparing her next attack.

"Well, I was going to tell you that I managed to get rid of the other Comdrite, but it appears we have a bigger problem on our hands."

The Black Ranger nods. "She's trying to create a tornado. We have to do something."

Conner runs towards Inferna, but the wind has picked up so much around her that he is blown back and sent rolling across the pavement.

"Okay, we need a new tactic." he states through gritted teeth as he pushes himself back onto his feet.

"I think I have an idea." Tommy says as he walks towards the Red Ranger.

* * *

Katherine and Hayley quickly make their way over to Kimberly as soon as Conner runs away from where he'd defeated Luna. The Pink Ranger crouches down beside her friend and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Kimberly, you have to wake up."

Kimberly groans as her eyes slowly flutter open. She mumbles something incoherently before looking up at Katherine. Her eyes struggle to focus in on the blonde, but she knows its her.

"Katherine...what's going on?"

The Pink Ranger helps Kimberly sit up before examining her for any damage. She then powers down.

Kimberly's eyes suddenly come into focus and she gasps at the sight of all the chaos ensuing around her. Inferna can be seen across the parking lot with her arms in the air and the wind has picked up immensely. She can also see several of her friends in their ranger suits doing battle with Quantrons.

"What's going on?" she asks, her voice filled with fear.

"You were attacked by the Comdrites." Katherine says as she pulls Kimberly onto her feet. "They were trying to take you back to their Mothership for one reason or another. We still aren't exactly sure of the details. Now that you're safe, we need to get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving Katherine. Can't you see that the others need our help?"

"Kimberly, you've been injured and Tommy gave me specific orders to get you and Hayley out of here. Now let's get inside before Inferna realizes that Luna didn't take you back to their base with her."

Not wanting to fall into the wrong hands, Kimberly nods before running back into the hospital with Katherine and Hayley.

* * *

Conner and Tommy walk towards Inferna and stand their ground as they watch her intently. Inferna continues to create her whirlwind, but she catches sight of the two Dino Rangers and raises an eyebrow questioningly. Tommy growls before charging towards her with his Brachio Staff. Conner then rushes towards her using his super speed. The witch laughs at their stupidity. They couldn't seriously be trying to attack her head on?

With a laugh, Inferna drops one of her hands from her twister creation and prepares to blow the two rangers away, but she's tapped on the shoulder and is pulled from her plan. Curiosity overcoming her, she looks over her shoulder and gasps as she comes face-to-face with the Red Ranger.

"Take this Inferna!" Tommy shouts from his place behind her as he slices at the air in front of him, releasing an energy orb from his staff. The solid orb slams into Inferna causing her to fall back and successfully stopping her attack. Conner and Tommy look up and smile at the sight of Rocky slowly descending to the ground.

Inferna looks up at the two rangers through half closed eyelids. The last thing she sees before disappearing is the two of them high-fiving each other for successfully defeating her.

"I'll be back Power Rangers." she whispers before she's disappeared from sight. Just as soon as Inferna vanishes, the rest of the Quantrons vanish along with her.

"I am so glad that's finally over." Rocky says as he falls onto his knees and stares at the ground. "I was starting to get air sick up there."

Tommy laughs and shakes his head before commanding everyone to power down. They all do as instructed and de-morph back into their civilian forms.

"Well, that was fun." Justin says as he scratches the back of his head.

Tommy smiles as he approaches the Blue Turbo Ranger and gives him a hug. "It's great to be seeing you again Justin." he says.

"It's good to see you too Tommy." Justin says. "I still can't believe that all of this is really happening. You should have gotten a hold of me sooner."

"Hey, don't blame us." Adam says as he raises his hands in defense. "Tommy is at fault for all of us finding out as late as we did. He's known about these strange occurrences for months and he never said anything."

"I had to be sure what we were up against before alerting all of you." Tommy says in his defense. "I apologize for keeping you out of the loop for so long, but now that we know what we're up against, we can work together to put a stop to the Master and all of his minions."

Just as soon as he finishes his speech, the great Black Ranger's communicator goes off.

"This is Tommy."

"Tommy, it's Andros." The Red Astro Ranger's voice comes through the speaker. "There's something we need to discuss."

"Does it have anything to do with the Master or the Comdrites?" Tommy questions the Karovan.

"Sort of, but it is mostly about my sister..."

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends another chapter. So, what's going to happen in the next one? Well, you'll just have to leave me a review, wait, and see.**

**Oh, another thing. I want to let everyone know that the Pink Dino Gem won't be coming into play for a while. Something major's going to happen that leads up to it. So, push it out of your thoughts for the next couple of chapters. **

**I will be posting the next chapter after I receive 15-20 reviews. This shouldn't take long lol**

**Special Thanks To: **

**RKF22**

**ShikamaruNaraChunin **

**booklover2thextreme **

**hopelessromanticgurl **

**Firecrane930**

**Purple Dragon Ranger**

**CorynNighthawk3078 (You'll figure out what the gem's for soon)**

**Micheal James (The swelling disappeared a week after graduation! Lol)**

**hawaii50girl **

**hewhoreaps **

**sabina21 **

**brankel1 **

**oldtvlover **

**Jeremy Shane**

**starfire1994 **

**andyg2525 **

**NightWatcher666 **

**webdoor **

**YellowPrincess **

**nickclaywell **

**Killeraction49**

**xranger13 (Thanks!)**

**love at first sight x**

**PheonixGoddess16 **

**Dragon Reverb**

**ClassicTVfan **

**Firecrane930**

**iamacoldheartedbookworm**

**Takeru93 (Sorry that it took me so long! Lol Personal issues!)**

**Kellybird (Carlos is in the next chapter! Lol)**

**Twistergirl14**

**Goku1395 (I LOVE your penname! :D)**

**camilia85560**

**The Goddess Of War Athena**

**Xhex-Athame-Snape**

**lolsmileyface6**

**coolgal13**

**MermaidPrincessAly**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, left comments, and asked me questions about this story. Also, thanks to everyone that's added my pen name and my story to their favorites lists. I really appreciate it guys.**


	32. Hello and Goodbye

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter, as promised. Aren't you glad it didn't take as long as the previous update? lol Well, I'm not going to waste my time with a recap, so we'll jump right to the disclaimer so you guys can read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this story.**

* * *

_**"Hello and Goodbye"**_

"It's actually about my sister." Andros voice flows through the speaker of Tommy's communicator.

"You mean Karone?" Tommy asks.

"Yes." Andros sighs. "My sister has decided to infiltrate the Master's facility by disguising herself as one of the Comdrites.

"Why in the world would she do something so reckless? Who came up with such a crazy idea?"

"She did, along with her old overseer, Ecliptor. Darkonda, a villain that's working for the Master, was ordered to take her captive, but Ecliptor caught wind of his plan and went to kidnap her first to prevent her from falling into Darkonda's clutches."

"So, this Ecliptor guy wants to prevent the Master from getting a hold of her?"

"Kind of sort of."

All of the present rangers join Tommy by his side to listen in on his conversation with the Red Astro Ranger.

"Karone and Ecliptor came up with the plan of sending her into the base dressed as a Comdrite. Now, listen to this. For those of you who aren't aware of this, my sister used to be an evil witch named Astronema, but she has long since become a normal, nice woman. However, whether I like it or not, my sister is still Astronema and she always will be. So, she put on her old costume and she's pretending to be captured by Ecliptor so the Master will believe she's been changed back to her evil self. Now, since she's risking her life by doing this, we have to play along with her charade. She truly has to convince the Master that she's Astronema again. So, I'm telling you now that if she's ordered to attack you guys-"

"She's really going to attack us." Conner concludes.

"Exactly." Andros replies. All of the rangers look around at each other in disbelief. They aren't okay with being attacked by a fellow ranger.

"Does Karone know you're telling us this?" Tommy asks curiously.

"Yes, she does."

"Alright then. Thanks for the update Andros. I'll talk to you later."

"Right. Bye Tommy."

As Andros's signal cuts off, Tommy sighs and pulls his communicator away from his face.

"This is just perfect." Conner growls as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Just what we need." Trini says with a tired smile. "Another Comdrite to battle."

**Unknown**

"Where are Luna and Inferna?" a voice booms through the halls of the fortress.

"They were on earth last I checked." Darkonda replies. "They should be back by now with the Pink Ranger."

"I want them in the throne room now."

"As you wish sire."

Darkonda exits the throne room and makes his way down the hall. When he turns the corner, he spies Luna sitting on the floor covered in bruises and sweat. Her hair is tangled and her chest is rising and falling rapidly as she struggles to breathe properly.

"Eww." Darkonda says, voicing both his presence and his disgust. "What the hell happened to you? You look awful."

Luna's pupils dart up to the monster as she tries to glare. "Does it matter?"

"In your case, yes. It does matter. Now, where's Inferna?"

"What am I, her keeper?"

"You and her were partners for your mission so technically, yes you are."

"I left her back on earth. She was battling with the Black Ranger."

"So, is she supposed to bring the Pink Ranger with her?"

Luna's eyes grow wide as she stares at Darkonda. She'd completely forgotten about the woman they were supposed to capture. "I sure as hell hope so." she mutters.

Suddenly, the ship violently starts to shake, knocking both Luna and Darkonda over.

"What the hell is going on?" Darkonda shouts as he pulls himself back onto his feet.

The door beside him and Luna flies open and a gust of wind emerges, knocking the two of them over once again. Inferna steps through with horror on her face.

"What happened?" Luna asks.

"That damned Black Ranger happened. He and the Red Ranger pulled a fast one on me and I ended up getting hit by this giant ball. It hurt like hell, so I retreated."

"So...you didn't get the Pink Ranger?" Darkonda guesses as he folds his arms across his chest.

Inferna growls as she slams her fist against the metal wall. "No, I did not."

"I see...Well, unfortunately, the two of you are requested to visit the throne room."

The two Comdrites swallow hard as they stand and follow Darkonda down the hallway.

"Master." Darkonda speaks as he steps into the room. "Luna and Inferna have returned from earth."

"Thank you Darkonda." the Master's voice fills the room. "You may leave now."

Darkonda bows before making a hasty exit. The two Comdrites kneel and bow their heads to the floor in respect.

"Where is Kimberly, the Pink Ranger of earth?" the Master demands.

"Sire," Luna begins, "I am so sorry, but we have failed you."

"You see-" Inferna begins, but she's cut off by the Master's shouting.

"Silence."

Inferna squeezes her eyes shut as she inwardly curls into a ball. She's never felt like such a small, vulnerable child in her life.

"So, the two of you have failed to do what I asked of you? Tell me, how do you think I should go about punishing you both."

"You could...give us another chance?" Luna suggests.

"Another chance you say? Why should I?"

"So we can redeem ourselves and prove to you that we can handle anything that comes our way."

The two of them nearly jump out of their skin as the Master's laughter fills the room. The room trembles slightly. When his laughter stops, Inferna and Luna look up and cower at his expression.

"As if I'm going to give you a second chance. You two can't even handle a simple abduction mission. Trakeena, come forth."

Trakeena appears in the doorway of the throne room the moment she's requested. "Yes Master?" she speaks.

"Take these two to King Mondo. He'll know what to do."

"As you wish. Let's go ladies."

"Wait a second!" Inferna shouts frantically. "We don't need to see King Mondo. We'll give it another shot Master. I promise, we'll do much better this time around."

"Remove them from my presence." he commands.

Trakeena approaches the two Comdrites and places metal collars around both of their necks, cutting off their powers.

"Please Master," Luna begs, "take Inferna. She's the one that left the Pink Ranger behind."

"Yet, you left her behind instead of assisting her. Take them away **now **Trakeena."

Trakeena nods as she helps the two of them to their feet. She then leads them out of the throne room.

Trakeena approaches the two Comdrites and places a metal collar around both of their necks.

"My darling Master." a female voice comes from the doorway. The Master looks up and smiles as his newest visitor enters the room.

The woman's hairy is a dark, fiery red that's in a high ponytail that reaches the middle of her back. Her eyes resemble those of a snake and her lips are coated in a tick layer of black lipstick. She is dressed in a tight, black leather body suit with a dark red miniskirt on top of it. Her feet are in a pair of black heels and from her ears hang a pair of earrings with black stones hanging from silver chains.

"Ah, Hellina." the Master speaks her name. "I see that you have returned."

"Yes my Master."

"Have you done what I asked of you?"

"Yes my Master. The prisoner is in the holding cells. Prince Gasket has been put on duty until another one of the Comdrites is available."

"Excellent."

"Those stupid Power Rangers won't know what hit them." Hellina declares.

"Master?" another voice comes from the doorway. Hellina and the Master look towards the door as Ecliptor steps into the throne room.

"Ah, Ecliptor." the Master speaks. "I see that you've finally returned. Where have you been these past few days?"

"I went to find Astronema." Ecliptor answers.

Hellina's expression angers at the mentioning of Astronema.

"Astronema?" the Master says. "That's funny. I thought I sent Darkonda on that mission."

"Well Master, you did, but I traded Darkonda jobs. I sent him after Nebia so I could find the woman I once called my daughter."

"Right then. Now, where is my latest Comdrite?"

"Right here." Ecliptor leans out the doorway and takes hold of Astronema's hand. He then leads her into the room.

"Astronema." the Master says as his lips curve into a smile. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

"You've got me." Astronema glares at him. "Now, what the hell do you want?"

"Astronema." Ecliptor scolds her. "You must never speak to the Master in such a way."

"It's alright Ecliptor." The Master says. "I shall disregard it for now. So Astronema, do you know why I've had you brought to me."

"You want me to help you conquer the galaxy, am I right?"

"That you are my dear. I see Ecliptor has filled you in on my plans."

"Most of them."

"Very well then. Hellina, Astronema needs to be taught the ropes around here. You know what to do."

"Yes Master." Hellina nods.

"Astronema, you and Hellina are going to be partners, so become well acquainted."

"Yes." Astronema replies as she prepares to follow after Hellina.

"Yes what?" Ecliptor demands.

Astronema sighs and bows her head. "Yes Master."

"Such a good girl." the Master grins.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

"How long has she been out for?" Kimberly asks Samara as she strokes her daughter's cheek lovingly.

"About half-an-hour." Samara answers. "The medicine that nurse gave her was really strong. Molly was delusional up until she fell asleep."

Kimberly shakes her head as she sighs. "She wouldn't have had to take it if you hadn't had her run APPLE."

Samara shrugs. "It was for a good cause, in my defense."

"Yeah, and now Molly's the one that has to pay for that good cause."

Samara giggles as Kimberly takes a seat at the foot of Molly's bed.

Hayley is sitting in a chair beside the door glaring at Kimberly and her sleeping daughter. She can't stand the woman. If she hadn't have shown up in Reefside, she and Tommy would still be together, happy and in love.

Katherine walks into the room holding four cups of coffee. "The others should be heading up here shortly." she says. "Luna and Inferna are gone."

"Good." Kimberly smiles. "I wonder what they wanted with me in the first place?"

"Who knows?" Katherine says as she hands her and Hayley a cup. She sets the other cup on the nightstand table besides Samara before walking over to the couch and taking a seat. "All I know is that you're going to be watched around the clock from now on." she says as she takes a sip from her cup. "They may try to come after you again."

Kimberly nods as she takes a sip from her cup. Suddenly, a thought hits Kimberly and she quickly turns her head to Samara. "Uh, Samara?"

"Yeah Aunt Kim?"

"You obviously know about-"

"You guys being the Power Rangers? Of course I do. When I was about twelve, I found mom's journal in the basement while Molly and I were playing hide and seek. Mom wrote all kinds of things about her days as a Power Ranger. I freaked out at first because I thought my mom was a nutcase, so I went and spoke with her about her journal and she told me everything."

"So, you kept her secret for five years, huh?"

Samara nods as she smiles proudly. "I did. That's why none of what's happened has surprised me."

Kimberly giggles as she turns her attention back to Molly.

Five minutes go by until Tommy, Rocky, Trent, Adam, and Justin walk into the room.

"Hey guys." Katherine smiles. "Is everything okay?"

"It is, now that I'm back on the ground." Rocky jokes. Katherine shakes her head as she takes another sip from her cup.

"Well, I'm not okay." Justin says as he makes a pouting face. "I still haven't hugged one of my most favorite people in the world."

Katherine squeals in excitement as she gets up and hugs the Blue Ranger. "I still can't believe you're here." she smiles. "Look at you. You've gotten so big. What happened to that adorable little boy I used to take on camping trips."

"He grew up." Justin shrugs.

"Hayley?" Tommy says quietly. "Can I speak with you for a few minutes?"

Hayley's eyes move towards him. Tommy gasps when he sees the tears that are forming. "Fine." she says as she stands and leaves the room.

Tommy turns to Kimberly. She gives him a sad smile before he leaves after Hayley.

**Courtyard**

Hayley steps through the automatic sliding doors and into the courtyard. It's a very beautiful place with stone benches, a small fountain, three trees (one being a weeping willow), and dozens of white flowers. Hayley takes a seat on the stone bench beneath the willow tree. Tommy joins her a few seconds later.

"So..." he sighs. "You already know how I feel. What I need to know now is...how you feel. Please, be honest."

Hayley stares sadly at the fountain across the courtyard as she takes a deep breath. "Dead." she says flatly.

"I'm sorry, dead?"

"Yes Tommy, dead. Emotionless, lifeless, dead."

"Hayley-"

Hayley lifts her hand and silences him. "Everything was going great between us Tommy. Things seemed so perfect in my eyes. I woke up every morning happy, filled with energy, and filled with life because I was waking up beside the man I love with all my heart, mind, body, and soul. Someone...I thought loved me exactly the same. Tommy stares at Hayley sadly.

"Tommy...the first time you told me about Kimberly was when we were starting to become closer. You told me how much you loved her and how much you missed her, but you also told me how much pain she caused you and how much you despised her for putting you through so much hell. You said you'd given her up and I believed you. I was wrong to believe what you said about her. I was a fool for believing you could ever possibly love me more than you love her."

The tears that she's been holding back are finally trickling down her cheeks. "We had the perfect lives being together Tommy. We had great jobs, a beautiful home, and you got the chance to be a Power Ranger again. We had so much fun together, but the minute Kimberly stepped foot in Reefside, everything changed for us and I knew it would. At first, things were fine because you still hated her, but after you found out that the two of you shared a child, I realized that things weren't going to last between us. I tried, Lord knows I've tried, to keep things together, but now, it's done. It's over Tommy. You can tell Miss Kimberly Hart that she's won. She can have everything she's ever wanted. I'm done trying."

"Hayley." Tommy whispers as she buries her face in her hands and falls apart. Tommy feels tears burning in his own eyes. "Hayley, I truly am sorry. I know that I hurt you and it was wrong for me to lead you on knowing that my heart belonged to someone else, but hear this Hayley...I do love you, that's no lie, but my love for her is stronger. I'm sorry you found out the way you did and I wish I would've told you sooner to spare you such heartbreak."

Hayley nods as she continues to cry.

**Unknown**

"This is the training area." Hellina says opening the door.

Astronema looks around in admiration. "Nice." she says.

"All of the Comdrites have to attend mandatory training sessions everyday. There's a session at six a.m. and another at ten p.m. It's to ensure that our magic skills stay in tip top shape. Also, we have to ensure that we can defend ourselves against each other's powers. You never know what could happen during battle. Your partner could miss their target and their magic could come flying at you. Since the two of us have the strongest abilities over the rest of the group, we most definitely have to learn and study each other's powers."

"I haven't learned the full extent of my powers just yet." Astronema confesses. "They weren't strong enough to take down the Power Rangers before and I have to admit, I'm a little worried about that."

"The Master can fix that problem for you, don't worry. Now, on to the next room."

As Astronema and Hellina make their way down the corridor, the sounds of pain filled cries begin echoing off the walls.

"What's that sound?" Astronema asks as she flinches.

"Torture chamber." Hellina replies casually.

"Why the hell is there a torture chamber on this ship?"

"If anyone disobeys the Master or fails to complete his orders, they must be punished."

Astronema nods as her eyes fall on the metal door.

"Luna and Inferna are being punished now for failing to kidnap the Pink Ranger."

"Why were they ordered to kidnap her?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Sorry. I'm just curious."

Hellina rolls her eyes as she continues to lead Astronema through the ship.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

"I'm going to go ahead an leave now." Hayley sighs as she wipes her face free of tears.

"Hayley," Tommy says, "are you going to be okay?"

"I will be. Look, I'm just gonna head back to the house and pack up a few things."

"No Hayley, you shouldn't be the one to leave. Let me go."

"Your lab and everything is beneath that house Tommy. I'll be fine. I'm just going to stay at my sister's place for a while. I'll retrieve the rest of my things at some point during the week."

"Okay then. I guess this is goodbye then?"

Hayley nods. "Bye Tommy."

Haley walks away, leaving Tommy alone in the courtyard.

**Kira's Room**

"Miss Ford?" a nurse says stepping into the room.

Kira looks up from her book and smiles. "Yes?"

"Your parents are refusing to leave unless they can speak with you. They're causing a ruckus in the hallway. So please, if you don't mind-"

"Send them in." she sighs.

The nurse nods and walks over to the door. She motions for Mr. and Mrs. Ford to enter the room. Kira closes her book and frowns at her parents.

"Just page me if you need me." the nurse says as she makes a hasty exit.

"Well," Kira says, "you've finally seen me. Now will you two please go home?"

"No." Mr. Ford snaps. "I won't go home until I get an explanation. Why are you treating us like commoners? We're your parents for Christ sake."

"I know who you are." Kira says. "I just can't believe what you've become."

"Whatever do you mean sweetheart?" Mrs. Ford asks.

"Mom, dad...I know I haven't been myself lately, but believe me, there is a logical explanation for it. I just can't tell you right now, but listen to me...Conner, Doctor O, Ethan, and Trent have done nothing wrong. You shouldn't punish them by banishing them from my presence. I am eighteen years old, a legal adult, and I can make my own decisions. I want to spend time with them and I'm going to spend time with them. You can't tell me otherwise."

"Well," Mr. ford says, "you may be a legal adult, but mentally, you're still a child. As long as you're living under my roof, you'll be living under my rules. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Kira says with a roll of her eyes. "Actually dad, you've just given me a brilliant idea. Since I have to abide by your rules because I'm living with you, how about I just move out? Would you like that?"

"Kira!" Mrs. Ford gasps. "There's no need for you to move out. Why are you behaving like this?"

"I should be asking you that question. So I come late every now and again, I've been getting strange injuries, and I spend more time with my friends than I do at home? Have you ever considered the fact that I don't want to be at home?"

"Why the hell don't you?" Mr. Ford shouts.

"Tony." Kira says. Her parents freeze at the sound of the name. Kira's struck a nerve. "Ever since Tony died, you guys have me on major lock down. Look, I know that you're angry with the fact that he died but it wasn't my fault, so why am I being punished? My brother is dead and gone. He isn't coming back no matter how much you wish he could. Just because he was killed while out with his friends, that doesn't mean the same thing's going to happen to me. I'll be fine, I promise."

Kira's mom starts crying as her father turns away to glare out the window.

"Look you two, if you're going to continue to behave this way, I'll have no choice but to leave because I just can't take this insane behavior anymore. Mom...dad...I love Conner. I honestly do. I love everything he does, says, and I love him in general. As for Trent and Ethan, they're my best friends. Doctor O, he isn't just my teacher. He's a mentor, an instructor, and he's a good friend too. I'm not going to lose any of them because of the two of you. So, what's it gonna be? Are the two of you going to keep me on lock down, forcing me to move out, or are you finally going to become kind, caring parents, allowing me to live and learn from my mistakes?"

Mrs. Ford turns to her husband, awaiting an answer. The man turns from the window and glares at his daughter. "Go." he says in a rough voice. "Do whatever the hell you want. Go jump off a bridge, dye your hair, go off and get pregnant. See if I care."

"Jacob!" Mrs. Ford shouts in disbelief. "Have you lost your mind? Forget about everything that's happened, please. I'm not losing my baby over this."

"No Marion. If she wants to do whatever the hell she wants, I don't care. It's fine by me."

Mr. Ford gets up, making a rude exit as he slams the door shut behind him. Kira starts crying as soon as he's out of sight.

"I'm sorry mom." she says in between sobs. "It had to be said and done."

"I know honey."

"Mom, don't get me wrong, I still love the two of you. Don't ever doubt that."

"I never could honey. Now, where exactly do you plan on going?"

"I'm not sure yet, but don't worry about it. I'll let you know my plans in due time."

Mrs. Ford nods as she stands up and leaves the room.

Kira begins sobbing aloud as her body shakes with sadness. She leans to her right and grabs her cell phone from the nightstand table and dials Conner's speed dial. He answers after two rings.

"Hey babe." he says, a smile evident in his voice.

"Conner, can you come and see me please?" she says in a shaky voice.

"I thought that-"

"My parents are gone Conner. Please...just come. I need you."

"I'm on my way."

**Molly's Room**

"Ugh." Molly groans as her eyelids flutter open. "Whoa...what's going on?" The room starts spinning around Molly and a ringing sounds in her ears, making her squeeze her eyes shut.

"Hey there Cinderella." Trent says with a smile. Molly's eyes snap back open at the sound of his voice. She smiles as his face comes into view. "Good to see that you're finally awake." he laughs.

Molly pushes herself up slowly as she takes in her surroundings. The room's dark but it's illuminated in light coming from the TV where the latest episode of _Teen Mom _is playing.

"What time is it?" she asks groggily.

"It's about nine-thirty." Trent says.

"So, I basically slept through the whole day?"

"Pretty much." he says as he rests a hand on top of hers. "That nurse gave you some powerful medication."

Molly nods as she places a hand on her forehead. "I feel like crap." she mumbles.

"Well, you look like a princes." he says with a smile.

Molly blushes as she moves her hand from her forehead to her hair. It's a tangled mess. "You liar! I look like crap too."

"No you don't."

"I do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Hey," Ethan's voice comes from the couch in the corner, "would you two shut up? I'm trying to get some sleep over here."

Trent and Molly giggle as Ethan sits up from his position on the love seat.

"Sorry Ethan." Molly laughs. "I didn't know you were in here."

"Yeah, I've been in here for hours waiting on you to get up."

"Sorry Ethan. It's just that I was so tired."

"I noticed. So, how are you feeling now? Better?"

"Great actually. I think my wound's starting to heal up."

"Maybe you'll heal up quick enough to make auditions?" Trent suggests.

"God, I hope so. It would definitely make me happy."

Suddenly, Ethan's cell phone goes off. "Hello?" he says, answering it. "Oh, hi grandma. Yeah, I know what time it is. Yes. I'm on my way home now. Bye." Ethan hangs up the phone and slides it into his pocket before standing up and stretching to release a yawn. "Well, lovebirds, I've gotta head home. Unlike some people I know, I have school tomorrow."

"Dang it." Trent sighs as he smacks himself in the forehead. "I totally forgot that it's Sunday. I don't have any of my homework done for tomorrow."

"Then you'd better head home and get it done." Molly grins.

"Yeah, I guess so." Trent leans over Molly and presses his lips against hers. Molly grins into the kiss just in time before he pulls away.

"I've got to go," he says, "but I promise that I'll be by as soon as I get out of school tomorrow."

"I'm gonna hold you that."

"I know you will."

"Bye." Ethan says with a wave as he and Trent leave the room.

**Kira's Room**

"So, your dad basically told you that he didn't care whether or not you moved out?" Conner asks in disbelief.

Kira sighs as she nods slowly. "I was actually hoping he'd try to stop me from leaving. Goes to show how much he really cares about me."

"Come on Kira, don't think like that. Your dad...I mean, sure, the guy's got issues, but he loves you, you can't deny that."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

Conner wraps his arms around her and hugs her close to him. The two of them look up as a knock sounds at the door.

"Come in." Kira calls out. She smiles as Ethan and Trent step into the room.

"Hey there." Ethan smiles. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. It's good to see the both of you. How's Molly doing?"

"She's fine." Trent says. "Her wound's healing up pretty quickly. What about you? How's your neck?"

"It's okay. I'm more emotionally drained than physically. I just moved out of my parents' place. It was either that, or I was going to be banned from seeing you guys ever again. You know I was never going to let that happen."

Trent nods. "So Conner, did you forget that we have school tomorrow?"

"Damn." Conner groans as he releases Kira and stands to his feet. "The weekend's over already? I could've sworn it was still Friday."

"Well, we've been too busy fighting Quantrons, Putties, and Comdrites to notice." Ethan points out.

Kira smiles before kissing Conner's cheek. "Go on. The last thing you need to do is miss school."

Conner kisses Kira one final time before leaving the room with Ethan and Trent.

**Unknown**

"And that's pretty much it." Hellina says, as she concludes the tour.

"Nice." Astronema says. "Oh, wait a second. What's in that room over there?"

Astronema points at a room at the end of the hall. Hellina shrugs.

"That's just the prisoner holding cell area."

"Mind if I check it out?"

"Knock yourself out. I'm going to bed. You do remember where the living quarters are, don't you?"

Astronema nods. "I'll be in shortly."

Hellina eyes Astronema suspiciously before heading down the corridor.

Astronema sighs in relief once she's out of sight and opens the door. The holding cell area is cold and drafty and it smells like burnt paper. Astronema wrinkles her nose in disgust as she peers into each cell she passes. most of the cages hold a few squid aliens, but one cage in the back of the room catches her attention.

Inside the cell is a short hairy creature with giant blue eyes. He's covered in hair and he's dressed in a long, worn out blue gown with a pink vest over the top of it.

"Hmm?" Astronema mumbles in interest. "I have the feeling I've seen him somewhere before."

"It was probably on the galaxy's most wanted list." a voice comes.

Astronema turns around and takes a defensive position. She drops it when she notices that Ecliptor's the one who spoke.

"Ecliptor," she smirks, "you startled me."

"I noticed."

"Tell me Ecliptor, do you know who this little creature is?"

"Of course. That creature is the great wizard Lerigot."

"Oh, now I remember. He was that hairy wizard creature that the Turbo Rangers tried to rescue years ago. I remember hearing about the event back on the Dark Fortress. Why is he in this cell? What's the Master going to do to him?"

"I've yet to figure that out, but he isn't my main concern. I'm worried about the prisoner Hellina was ordered to capture."

"Well, all prisoners are kept in here, so he's got to be in one of these cells." Ecliptor and Astronema walk deeper into the room until she spies someone lying face down in one of the cells. "I think I found him."

"How do you know?" Ecliptor asks as she nears the cell.

"Just look at him. His clothes are scorched. I think he's unconscious."

"Roll him over. I can't see his face."

"Okay. Let's see if I still got it."

Astronema slides her hands between the bars of the cell and mumbles something as purple sparks shoot from her fingers. The body in the spell jolts before flipping over. Astronema gasps as the face of the prisoner is revealed.

"I know him." she claims. "It's the Red Wild Force Ranger, Cole."

**Megaship**

Cassie groans in frustration as she sweeps the debris from around the kitchen table. "Why am I **always **the one that's stuck cleaning!" she shouts in frustration.

"It's because you always do such a nice job." Carlos grins as he enters the room. "Hey there Cassie."

"Hi." she replies. "Can you help me out please? There's a bigger mess in here than usual."

"Sure thing. What would you like me to do?"

"Clear the table off for me and get started on those dishes. I still have to mop and clean out the synthetron."

"Sure thing Cassie."

"You're the best Carlos."

"I know."

Cassie grins as the two of them continue cleaning the room. Ashley comes in a few minutes later.

"Hey there you two." she smiles.

"Hi mommy to be." Cassie giggles. Ashley heads over to the synthetron and programs a meal. "Whatever it is you're programming, it better not make a mess."

"I'm not eating anything." she claims. "I'm just programming a drink. A milkshake, to be more exact."

"Ooh." Carlos smiles. "Can you make that two milkshakes? It's been years since I've had one."

Ashley giggles as she fills in the request.

"Guys." Andros's voice comes from down the hall. "Karone's on the monitor with something important to tell us."

"On our way." Cassie replies as she abandons her broom. The three of them then head towards the docking bay.

**Bay**

"We're all here Karone." Andros says as Ashley, Cassie, and Carlos join him and the others. "Now, what is it you have to tell us."

"First off," she speaks, "I wanted to let you all know that I've met the Master. As of right now, he doesn't seem like much, but that's because he's wearing a dark cloak. He has a deep voice and he's very demanding. I'll send you an image when I get the chance. Second of all, I've met Hellina, the strongest of the Comdrites. As it turns out, she's my partner for all of our missions."

"Fun." Cassie shrugs.

"Hellina took me on full tour of the ship. It's enormous. There's a dining hall, living quarters, a dungeon, a torture chamber-"

"A torture chamber?" Andros gasps.

"Yeah. Crazy huh? Anyways, Ecliptor and I went to check out the dungeon and we cam across a creature named Lerigot. Sound familiar?"

"Of course he does." Ashley nods. "He's part of the tale of how the Turbo Powers came to be."

"Yeah, well the Master had him kidnapped and locked in a cell. Also, there's another prisoner here that I'm sure you'd like to see."

The screen changes as an image of Cole appears.

"That's the Red Wild Force Power Ranger." Andros gasps.

"Hellina was ordered to capture him, but I've yet to figure out why."

"There has to be something he knows about. Why else would she have taken him?"

"Luna and Inferna were also sent out this morning to kidnap Kimberly, but they failed miserably at completing their mission. So, she's obviously wanted for something too."

"Gotcha. Is that all?"

"As for right now, yes."

"Okay then Karone. Please, keep us updated and be careful."

"I will Andros. Oh, someone's coming. gotta go." Karone's transmission ends.

"So, they have this Cole guy." Maya says.

"I can only imagine what kind of trouble the Wild Force Rangers are going to be in without him." TJ says.

Andros nods. "Then we'll go and tell them what we know. Wanna come with Teej?"

"You know it."

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

"I'm glad that you're starting to feel better honey." Kimberly says smiling at her daughter.

"Me too mom. Hopefully, I'll be well enough to make it back to school."

Kimberly nods.

"Well Molly," Tommy says, "unfortunately, it's time for us to go. We have to go to work in the morning."

"I understand." She says with a laugh. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Kimberly says kissing her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams baby girl."

"Yeah." Tommy says, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Tommy and Kimberly leave the room.

"So…?" Kimberly says as they walk down the hall. "How's Hayley?"

"She's devastated, but that's to be expected. Don't worry though. she'll be fine given time."

"I gotcha."

"What about you Kim? How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wish I knew why those Comdrites came after me."

"Same here. I guess we'll figure out soon."

"Yeah. Soon."

"So, wanna grab a bite to eat before we go our separate ways?"

"Sounds good to me. As long as we don't go to a pancake house."

"Deal."

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends another chapter. Aren't you guys excited that this update came sooner than the previous chapter's lol**

**Alright guys, now it's time for you to leave me a review, but before you do that, hear this little detail. I will be going on vacation to Washington D.C. next week so the next chapter might be released before I go, but it might not. So, don't be surprised either way. Alright. Now, you can review!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**hopelessromanticgurl **

**sabina21 **

**Young at Heart21**

**jps1926 **

**oldtvlover **

**RKF22 **

**booklover2thextreme **

**hawaii50girl **

**Purple Dragon Ranger**

**hewhoreaps **

**Ghostwriter **

**webdoor (Writer's block was a huge issue! Lol)**

**SilverStarPhoenix13**

**brankel1 **

**Jeremy Shane **

**puncher71**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, asked questions, and left comments on the previous chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who added my pen name and this story to their favorites lists. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart because it means so much to me. Till next time guys!**


	33. The Bambiraptor Ranger

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back from Washington D.C. which means it's time for the next chapter of my fanfic. Aren't you excited? Before I start this update, I want to tell everyone that hasn't been to Washington D.C. to go. It's so beautiful and there are plenty of things to do. Just makes sure you go in the spring or fall because the heat from the summer and the blazing sun combined with pretty stone sidewalks equal major heat. **

**Oh, there's one more thing I'd like to discuss with all of you. Some of you had questions about the Comdrites and a specific reviewer asked where they appear in the series. To answer you're question, the Comdrites are fictional characters that I made up so they aren't featured in the series at all. Astronema is a real villainous character on the show, but she isn't really a part of a cult of witches. As for the other five Comdrites, I created them, gave them a fancy names, and gave them all a set of powers. Their hair colors and the idea of the Comdrites came upon me while playing _Zelda: Ocarina of Time_. I used the colors of the sage power medallions to determine their hair colors. So, they aren't real characters. They're just a fictional diva force of witches. If you guys have any other questions, let me know.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Power Rangers, any series, or any characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"The Bambiraptor Ranger"**_

**6:00 a.m.**

When Astronema's eyes open on this particular day, she's shocked when she's greeted by darkness. She ponders where she's at as she slowly sits upright. Suddenly, it all comes flooding back to her.

"I'm on the Master's ship." she sighs. "Hmm, I wonder what time it is?"

"It's six in the morning." Hellina says in an acidic tone, making Astronema yelp in surprise.

"Did you have to scare me?" Astronema snaps.

Hellina shrugs as she pushes her blankets off and steps onto the metal floor. "Shall we be off?" she asks.

"And where exactly are we going?" Astronema asks as she stands to follow the fiery-haired girl.

"First we're going to hit the showers and then we're heading to the training room. You have a lot of things to learn."

"Oh, that's right. You did mention a six a.m. training session during my tour yesterday."

"Figures you'd forget in such a short amount of time." Hellina says with a roll of her eyes.

Astronema stops walking mid-step as Hellina continues heading for the shower room. "I'll meet you in the shower room in a few minutes. I need to speak with Ecliptor."

"Ecliptor and the Master had business to attend to early this morning on a nearby planet. I doubt they're going to be returning any time soon."

"Oh, I see. So who's in charge while the Master's away?"

"He's still in charge, but Lord Zedd and Darkonda are second in command when he's away."

"I guess I'm taking a shower then." Astronema sighs as she follows Hellina the rest of the way to the showers.

**Reefside: Kimberly's House**

Kimberly pulls a comb through her damp hair as the sounds Kellie Pickler song fill her tiny bathroom. A knock sounds at the door a few seconds into the song.

"Come in." she calls out to her visitor.

"Hey Kimmie." Jason says with a smile as he pokes his head through the door.

"Hey Jason. What are you doing up this early? It's seven."

"I felt like taking a jog this morning. Now that I'm back in the ranger business, it's important I stay in shape. This is a very nice neighborhood by the way. There aren't any dogs to chase me around."

Kimberly laughs as she recalls the last time Jason went on a jog. He was chased ten blocks by an enraged Pitbull. Needless to say, his love for the four-legged creature has definitely lessened.

"So, any plans for today?"

"Well, since you're going to work, I'm going to take my family to the park with Adam, Tanya, and their kids. While we're having fun, I'm going to keep my eyes peeled. You never know when the Master will launch his next attack. So, how did things go with you and Tommy last night?"

Kimberly smiles as she sets her comb on the edge of the sink. "Things were a little awkward at first because of his breakup with Hayley, but after fifteen minutes of being alone together, we slowly started to unwind again. The food at the restaurant was delicious and we had a good time joking around. I felt like a teenager again."

"I'm glad the two of you are getting along again. Well, I'll let you finish getting ready for work in peace. I'm going to head downstairs and shower."

"Clean up after yourself."

Jason nods as he leaves the bathroom.

**Tommy's House**

Tommy groans as the sounds of his electric alarm clock's beeping fill the room. He rolls over and slowly opens his eyes as he reads the red 7:10 being displayed on the clock's face.

"It's morning already?" he groans. Tommy props himself up on his elbows as he prepares to wake Hayley, but a thought crosses his mind, reminding him that the red-head isn't sleeping silently beside him.

"That's right." he sighs. "Hayley isn't here."

Tommy's expression saddens as the events of yesterday fill his head. Hayley had left him to stay with her sister. There aren't going to be anymore good morning kisses and laughter. There won't be any more home-cooked meals, mid-afternoon phone calls, pancake dates at the pub, or help with his Dino Thunder Rangers. There isn't going to be anymore Hayley.

Tommy sighs as he pushes himself out of bed and heads to his bathroom. "This was your choice." he reminds himself. "You chose Kimberly. Hayley's gone, and that's the way it has to be."

**One Hour Later: Reefside High**

Conner rubs his eyes and releases a yawn as he slams his locker door shut. As he prepares to head for his first hour class, Ethan runs up beside him.

"Hey there Conner." Ethan greets him cheerfully. His eyes widen as he takes in the older teen's appearance. "Ooh, rough night I take it?"

"You can say that again. I was up until six this morning trying to finish my homework."

"And were you successful."

"Well, kind of. I grabbed a soda around two for a little energy boost, but I ended up turning on the TV and got distracted."

"Did you fall asleep?"

"Of course not. Do you know what kind of shows are on after midnight?"

"Afraid not. I'm in the bed by ten every evening."

"Dude, you have no idea what you're missing."

"Hey guys." Trent's voice comes from behind them. The two boys turn around and smile at their friend.

"Morning Trent." Ethan smiles.

Trent nods. "I don't take it that either of you are ready for the day?"

"No." Conner says as his expression grows serious. "I'm worried about everything that's been happening recently. I mean, we're gong to school while the Master's on course to the earth to destroy it. We should be preparing for battle not learning calculus, English, and history."

"I know exactly what you mean." Trent says as he moves his backpack to his left shoulder. "I hate sitting around like helpless ducks while we wait for him to make his next move. It's so aggravating."

Ethan nods in agreement. "Say, is Doctor O here yet? I want to talk to him about moving the due date of our history projects."

"Crap," Trent says, smacking his forehead, "I completely forgot about that assignment. Me, Kira, and Molly haven't worked on ours in days and it's going to be even harder to complete it now that they're both in the hospital."

"Morning boys." Kimberly's voice comes from the main entrance. They smile and wave as she approaches them.

"Good morning Ms. Hart." Conner smiles. "You're looking lovely, as usual."

Kimberly giggles at the boy's comment. "Why, thank you Conner. You don't look too bad yourself. So, what were the three of you talking about? You looked rather serious if you ask me."

"Ranger business." Conner says in a low voice as he looks around the hallway.

"Why?" Kimberly asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Ethan speaks, "we just want to know why we're continuing on with our lives like normal instead of coming up with a plan to take down the Master and his minions?"

"Who said we didn't already have a plan to defeat them?" Kimberly smiles.

The three boys exchange glances.

"So," Conner says, "there's a plan then?"

Kimberly's eyes move over the three boys. "How the heck should I know?"

The three boys shake there heads in disbelief.

"I knew it." Conner growls. "Nobody's doing anything about our current situation."

"Now Conner, that's not true. There isn't a doubt in my mind that Tommy's coming up with a plan. He probably just isn't ready to reveal it to us yet. He always wants to get things in order first. He's always been like that. Just have a little faith in the guy."

"If I was in charge of this mission, I wouldn't even think about coming to school. I'd dig up everything I could on the Master like his weaknesses, powers, and-"

"Enough macho man." Trent says, shoving him playfully. "Whether you like it or not, you aren't the team leader at this moment, Doctor O is. So sit tight and trust him him."

Kimberly smiles. "Now, changing the subject, I hope you're all ready for P.E. today."

"Why?" Ethan asks nervously."

"Oh, you'll see. It's going to be loads of fun."

"What's going to be fun?" a voice comes. The four of them turn around as Tommy approaches them.

"My gym classes today." Kimberly exclaims. "I've got so much in store for them."

Tommy looks at his students and lets out a low chuckle. "Man, do I feel sorry for you guys."

"Why?" Trent asks nervously.

"You'll find out." Kimberly giggles. She laces her hand into Tommy's as the two of them head down the hallway.

"Whoa," Conner says as he raises his eyebrows, "what's gotten into those two?"

**Unknown**

"Hurry up Astronema." Hellina groans from outside the bathroom door. "Aren't you finished getting dressed yet?"

"I'm almost done." Astronema replies. "It's hard to get my armored vest on. Why don't you just meet me in the training room?"

"You've got five minutes. If you don't show up, I'm going to come back and drag you down there by your ankles."

Astronema pulls her ear away from the metal door as the sound of Hellina's heels click away. She walks over to her vest and slides it on over her tight, black, cat-like suit. She then puts on a pair of black-heeled boots. Just as she prepares to put on her head piece, a beeping sound fills the room.

"Damn it." she curses as she rushes over to her bed. She begins digging through her bag in search of the object releasing the annoying sound. Finally, her hand brushes against her communicator. She straps the device onto her wrist and hits the chat button, making an image of Zhane's face appear.

"Zhane." she says as a smile works its way onto her face.

"Hello Astronema." he says with a straight face, making her smile fade. "So, have you found out anything new about the Master or any of his plans?"

"Unfortunately, no. I haven't found anything since I discovered Lerigot and Cole last night."

"Do you know what the Master intends to do with them?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Look Zhane, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just that I have to go. I have to meet Hellina in the training room before she comes back and lets me have it."

"Right then. I'll let you go. I love you."

"I love you too." Astronema shuts her communicator down and throws it back into her bag. She then puts her headband on and quickly runs towards the training room.

**Reefside High: Lunchroom**

Ethan rubs the back of his neck as he squeezes his eyes shut."My body is **so **sore." he complains as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"I see you aren't doing so well after P.E. either." Conner says as he slowly descends into his seat. Trent lets out a groan as he plops down beside him. "What's wrong with Ms. Hart? That was the worst P.E. class of my life."

"Who would've thought she was such a commando." Ethan says jokingly.

Trent lets out a small laugh before resting his cold milk carton on his arm to soothe his aching muscles.

"Hey you three." a bubbly voice comes.

The three of them look up as Cassidy and Devon approach their table with a video camera and looks of eagerness on their faces.

"Oh," Trent says, "hey Cassidy. Devon."

"What's up?" Devon asks.

"Not now Devon." Cassidy snaps. "We have more important questions to ask. So guys, word on the street is the three of you were with that new girl Molly and Kira when they were hurt. Do you mind telling us what happened?"

"Why should we tell you anything?" Conner asks. "You already know what happened."

"Do we?" Cassidy says, folding her arms across her chest. "Or do we?"

Ethan cocks an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Look you two," Trent says, "I know you want a scoop, but we aren't the ones about to give you one. I'm pretty sure Molly and Kira don't want their intimate details leaked to the press."

"Fine then." Cassidy says in a huff. "Come on Devon. Let's go find someone that will give us a scoop. Perhaps Doctor Oliver will be willing to talk to us?"

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to talk about his daughter either." Conner mutters.

"Wait a second," Cassidy says, eyebrows raised, "did you just say his **daughter**? Molly Hart is Doctor Oliver's Daughter?"

"Shoot," Conner says, "I forgot no one knew except for us."

Trent and Ethan shoot glares at Conner.

"So she is his daughter?" Devon asks.

"Since Mr. Big Mouth decided to blab," Trent says, "yeah. Molly's his daughter. He just found out last week."

"Wow." Cassidy giggles as she fans herself with her notepad. "Talk about a major scoop. I can't wait to release this information to the public."

Cassidy and Devon run off as Ethan and Trent glare harder at their friend.

"I'm sorry." Conner says quickly. "I really didn't mean to tell them. It's just that I've gotten so used to knowing the truth by now that it came out naturally."

"Doctor O should've been the one to tell everyone Conner." Ethan points out. "I highly doubt he was ready to let that cat out of the bag just yet. Now, the whole school's bound to find out."

"Find out what?" a voice comes.

Conner's expression changes to nervousness, causing Trent and Ethan to turn around. They gasp when the spy Principal Randall.

"Hello Principal Randall." Trent says politely.

"Mr. Mercner, what exactly is the entire school about to find out?"

"Doctor Oliver recently discovered that Molly Hart's his daughter." Conner sighs.

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Ethan says. "It was a huge fiasco when he found out, but things are slowly simmering back to normal now."

"That's great. Well, I guess I'm going to find Doctor Oliver. A congratulations is in order."

Principal Randall turns away from the boys and smiles wickedly before exiting the cafeteria.

"I'm heading out to the courtyard." Conner says. "Wanna come with?"

"Conner," Trent says staring at his plate, "you haven't even touched your food. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. It's just that...it feels so strange being at school without Kira."

"Yeah." Trent agrees. "I feel the same way about Molly."

"Why don't we give them a phone call?" Ethan suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Trent says. "Principal Randall took off to find Doctor O, so she won't be around to confiscate our phones."

Conner nods before they get up to go dump their trays.

**Unknown**

"I'm here." Astronema says coldly, as she brushes past Hellina.

"Glad to see you finally showed up." the fire princess sighs. "I was just about to come get you."

"Whatever. So, what's this training course like?"

"Well, ours won't be very interesting today. Word on the ship is, you're magic isn't fully developed. That means you aren't at your full strength yet. If you and I were to battle right now, I would fry your purple ass."

Astronema folds her arms across her chest and shoots a glare at Hellina. "Then what are we going to do?"

"Today's training session is very educational. You need to learn a brief history of our cult's powers and about its destiny."

"Destiny?"

Hellina nods once before turning to the door. "Comdrites, Assemble."

Astronema turns to the door as Luna, Nebia, and Kitana, enter the room and form a horizontal line in front of them.

"Ladies," Hellina speaks, "I'd like you to meet the final member of our troop."

Hellina motions for Astronema to present herself. The purple-haired witch steps forward and eyes the assembled group of rainbow-haired women.

"My name is Astronema." she says coldly.

"Ah, so you're the one." Kitanna says as she eyes the girl suspiciously.

"That depends."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Astronema. I'm Kitanna, the witch of water."

"I'm Nebia." the green-haired witch speaks. "I'm sort of like Mother Nature."

"Inferna." the orange-haired beauty speaks. "I'm the witch of the wind."

"And I'm Luna." the blonde says in a small voice. "I control electricity."

Astronema nods at the witches, but her eyes narrow when she spots injuries on Luna and Inferna. Inferna's arm is swollen and Luna's knee has been cut.

"Nebia and Kitanna," Hellina speaks, "you two may resume your morning training. As for you two, head down to the med bay and see if Finster can whip something up to heal your injuries. You're expected to get some training in today."

The two of them nod before exiting the room. Hellina turns back to Astronema once they're out of sight.

"So, you're the leader of our cult?" Astronema asks with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, I am."

"Were you appointed?"

"Appointment had nothing to do with becoming the leader. The position was rightfully given to me. After all, I am a lot stronger than the rest of you witches. Now follow me. It's time you learn what it takes to be a Comdrite."

**Megaship**

"I think I'm the champion of this round." Carlos declares with a wide grin as he looks over his list of words.

"Oh no you aren't." Mason chuckles. "I'm the winner of this round."

"Calm down you two." Cassie giggles. "Now Carlos, how many words do you have?"

"Seventeen." he declares with a proud smile.

"And what about you Mason?"

"Twenty." the boy exclaims with an even bigger smile.

"What?" Carlos shouts. "There's no way you have twenty words. You cheated Mason. There's no way you found twenty words in the puzzle."

"See for yourself." the boy says with a shrug.

Carlos snatches the paper from the boy's hand and scans it over quickly. "There really are twenty words in there." he says as he tosses it carelessly onto the tabletop.

"Actually boys," Cassie grins, "There are twenty three words."

Mason and Carlos stare at her in disbelief.

"Yes!" she cheers. "I won!" Mason and Carlos start laughing as Cassie starts dancing like a maniac.

"I hate _Boggle _anyways." Carlos says. "It messes with your head too much."

The three of them stop their laughing and dancing as Zhane walks into the room. His expression is troubled and his eyes look heavy and tired.

"Dad," Mason calls out to him worriedly, "what's wrong?"

"Hey son." Zhane sighs as he looks up at him. "I'm alright. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all."

"That sucks." Carlos says. "I slept like a baby."

Cassie rolls her eyes.

"It's because of mom, isn't it?" Mason asks sadly.

Zhane nods. "I'm really worried about her. I tried checking in with her earlier, but she had to cut our call short. I hate being left in the dark about stuff. I need to know that she's okay."

"Everything will be alright Zhane." Cassie smiles reassuringly. "Trust me."

"Come on dad." Mason says standing to his feet. He walks over to his father and grabs his hand. "Play a game of _Boggle _with us. It'll definitely take your mind off mom."**  
**

"Maybe later son. I've got some-"

"Hey Zhane." Damon's voice comes from the hall. "Can you come and help me clean the Galaxy Gliders? They haven't been waxed in years."

Zhane looks between the doorway and the game box in Cassie's hands. "Uh, not right now Damon. I'm in the middle of something important. Why don't you ask TJ to help you when he gets back from earth. He's good at waxing things."

"You can say that again." Cassie says under her breath with a smile.

Carlos hears Cassie's comment and jumps in his seat. "That's sick." he shouts. "Why would you even say that out loud?"

Cassie shrugs as Zhane dashes over to the table and takes a seat. Mason quickly sits beside him.

"Zhane?" Damon's voice comes again, only closer. "Come on man, I really need some help. Andros said he wanted these gliders spotless when he gets back."

"Flip that damn timer." Zhane commands as he snatches up a pen.

"Dad." Mason says laughing.

"Don't repeat that." Zhane scolds as Carlos flips the timer.

The four of them grow silent as they begin searching for words. Damon enters the room a few seconds later. "Something important huh?" he says, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ssh." Zhane says, putting a finger to his lips. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Zhane, why is a game of _Boggle _more important than cleaning the Galaxy Gliders?"

"Be quiet Damon. You're going to make me lose."

"Zhane, you've got five seconds to get up from that table or I'm gonna-"

"Damon," Maya's voice comes from the hallway, "the toilet's clogged again in my bathroom. Come fix it please."

Damon sighs. "I'm coming." He turns to Zhane and the others as he slowly starts to leave the room. "You got lucky this time Zhane. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Zhane waves him off as he leaves the room.

"Time." Carlos announces. "Pencils down."

"How many words does everyone have?" Cassie asks."

"Ten." Mason declares proudly.

"Eleven." Carlos says, sticking his tongue out at the boy.

"I have thirteen." Cassie grins. "Alright Zhane, how many do you have? Can you beat my thirteen?"

"No. I didn't find any."

"Nothing at all?"

"Not unless you can count names."

"Sorry dad," Mason says, "but names don't count as words."

"This name counts."

Zhane turns his paper around and shows Cassie. Astronema was scribbled on it.

"That's in this itty-bitty puzzle?" Carlos says as she picks the puzzle up and starts searching for the name.

"It is and now, I feel like crap again." Zhane pushes himself away from the table and storms out the room. "I knew I hated that game."

"Hey," Carlos laughs, "I found the word 'pannies.' Ha!"

Cassie and Mason shake their heads.

**Unknown**

Hellina places her hand on a scanner, making the door in front of her and Astronema whoosh open. She heads into the room with Astronema on her tail, both of them shivering as the temperature drops.

"Why's it so damn cold in here?" Astronema asks.

Hellina turns her head as she continues to walk. "Is it cold? I hadn't noticed."

Astronema rolls her eyes. "Where are you taking me Hellina?"

"I have something to show you."

The two of them reach the end of the room a few seconds later and Hellina punches something into a keypad on the wall. Astronema watches her fingers closely as she mentally takes note of the code being entered. The floor suddenly starts to vibrate and a small portion of it, in the center of the room, slides open. Slowly, a black glass-covered case emerges from the rectangular opening in the floor. Smoke seeps out of it, making the room even colder.

"What's in the case?" Astronema asks.

"Why don't you come and take a look?" Hellina suggests. The two of them approach the case and Astronema spies a thin layer of frost covering it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Astronema asks.

Hellina sighs as she lays her hand on top of the case. The layer of ice quickly melts. "Are you happy now?" she asks.

Astronema nods as she leans over the top of the case. Her eyes widen at the item being held inside. "This is-"

"A Power Ranger's morpher. Yes, I'm well aware of that." Hellina says with a roll of her eyes.

Astronema squints as she looks at the morpher to see which team of rangers the morpher belongs to. The morpher resembles an animal. "What kind of morpher is this, if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's the morpher of the Bambiraptor Ranger."

"The Bambiraptor Ranger? Like...a dinosaur?"

Hellina nods. "The Bambiraptor Ranger is a legendary Power Ranger that hasn't been seen in years. You may know the ranger as the Pink Warrior."

Astronema nods as she recalls a tale of the Pink Warrior that Ecliptor told her as a child. "The Bambiraptor Ranger served the king of planet Eltar...where Zordon was from."

"Yes. In fact, Zordon is the creator of the Bambiraptor Ranger powers. Eltar was under attack by a gruesome force many years ago and the people needed someone to protect them. So, Zordon created this Dino Morpher."

"Dino Morpher?" Astronema smiles. "So, does it work?"

"The Master won't explain why he has the morpher. Even though he has this morpher, it's inoperable because its Dino Gem is missing. The Master revealed to us recently that the Pink Dino Gem is on earth. Our guess is that one of the Dino Thunder Rangers has it."

"That's probably because they have Dino Morphers that require Dino Gems to operate."

"Excatly. So, they're pretty much in the same predicament we're in if they have it. The gem won't allow them to become the Bambiraptor Ranger because they don't have the morpher."

Hellina walks back to the panel and types a different code into it. The glass case then descends back into the floor. "It's time to eat." she announces as she passes Astronema.

"Right." Astronema looks over her shoulder as the floor covers the case. She then follows Hellina to the dining hall.

**Reefside: Reefside Memorial Hospital**

Molly sighs as she continues to flip through the TV channels. "I hate being in here during school time." she groans. "There's nothing good on TV." She continues flipping through the channels until something catches her eye. She clicks back a few times and stops when she sees it again.

On the screen is a beautiful wpman wearing a long, robin egg blue ball gown. Her yellow hair is in a bun on top of her head with a headband in it. The girl is dancing with a tall man with brown hair, red pants, and a fancy jacket. The two of them are gazing lovingly at each other as the words "so this is love" echo in the background. The man on the screen is a prince and the woman is Cinderella.

Molly frowns as she hits the power button on the remote, making the television screen go black.

"Nothing interesting on TV?" a voice comes from the doorway. Molly looks up and smiles as Jason, Trini, Samara, and Austin enter the room.

"Hi guys." she says with a bright smile.

"Hey Molly Dolly." Jason laughs. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel great actually. I got plenty of rest last night and my wound doesn't hurt as bad as it did before. It's kind of like...my body's gone through some kind of lightning-speed recovery."

"So," Samara says, hopefulness in her eyes, "are they going to let you out early?"

"I hope so. I've got to audition for the musical."

Jason smiles. "Well, Trini and I are going to take Austin to the park so he can play with Adam and Tanya's kids. We just came to drop Samara off and to check on you, of course."

"Oh, well thanks for stopping by."

Samara and Molly wave them off as Jason and the rest of his family leave. A nurse enters the room as they go.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine." Molly replies with a shrug. "So, can I go home yet?"

"I don't think so. We have to make sure your wound is healing properly before we let you go."

Molly nods as she turns her attention to the wall.

"You have a visitor by the way." The nurse smiles as she walks back out into the hall. Molly looks up and smiles as Kira walks in wearing a polka-dotted hospital gown.

"Hi Molly." she greets her.

"Oh, hey Kira. I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah, me too. Hello Samara."

Samara smiles.

"So, what are you doing on my side of the hospital?" Molly asks.

"I was bored in my room. Besides, it reminds me of yesterday's events."

"Oh yeah. Trent texted me the whole thing this morning. I'm so sorry about what happened with your parents."

"It's okay. Now, I kind of have a question to ask you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well, since I moved out of my house, I don't really have anyplace to go. Eventually, I'll figure out where to settle, but for now, I need a temporary place to crash. I think you mentioned having a guestroom?"

"Yeah, there's one at my place, and do you even have to ask? Kira, of course you can stay with me for a while. My mom will be so excited. She loves you."

"Speaking of your mom," Samara says, interrupting their conversations, "I think she and your dad are getting pretty close."

"What are you talking about Samara?"

"She and your dad went on a date last night."

"Are you serious? Why didn't she tell me about it?"

Kira shrugs. "Who knows Molly. I mean, maybe it wasn't the kind of date you're thinking of. It could've been two old friends going out to get a meal on their way home from seeing you."

"Keep in mind," Samara says, "they aren't just old friends. They used to be lovers, in case you've forgotten."

Molly looks at the two of them worriedly.

"What's wrong Molly?" Kira asks.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

The three of them stop their conversation as Molly's ringtone fills the room.

"Hello?" she says when she answers it. "Oh, hi Trent. Why are you calling? You're supposed to be in school. Oh, okay then. Well, Kira and Samara are sitting in here with me, so I'll just put you on speaker phone."

Molly pulls the phone away from her ear and sets it on the bed, hitting the "speaker" option.

"Okay, you're on." she smiles.

"Hey girls." Ethan's voice blares through the speaker. "How are things at the hospital?"

"Smelly and filled with medicine-carrying nurses." Kira answers.

The guys laugh.

"Hey Kira," Trent says, "I hope you get out soon. Conner's been in a mopey mood without you around."

"Is that so?" she giggles.

"I miss you!" Conner sings in an off-key, terrible sounding pitch. The three girls flinch at the awful sound.

"Yeah babe." Kira giggles. "I miss you too. You can stop singing now."

Everyone laughs.

"So," Ethan speaks again, "did you guys forget about our history projects?"

"Crap." Kira and Molly say in unison.

"How many more days until it's due?" Molly asks.

"Don't stress about it too much." Conner says. "Doctor O will understand if our projects aren't done on time. After all, we're the Power Rangers and I think that counts as a valid excuse."

"Conner!" Kira, Ethan, Trent and Molly shout as they shoot a nervous glance at Samara.

"What did I do?" Conner asks.

Samara giggles. "Don't worry you guys. I'm already aware of the fact that you're the Power Rangers."

"How did you find out?" Kira asks.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Shoot," Conner's voice comes through the speaker, "that's the bell. Sorry guys, we have to go. Unlike the three of you, we actually have school today."

"That's right." Kira smiles. "Now go on babe. Go earn an A."

"Bye." the boys say.

"Bye." Molly giggles as she ends the call. "Now what?"

"Spa time." Samara announces as she grabs her satchel from off the side of the bed.

"Spa time?" Kira asks. "What are you talking about?"

"I call dibs on metallic blue." Molly exclaims.

"What?" Kira asks.

Samara reaches into the satchel and pulls out a bottle of nail polish remover, a few cotton balls, "glue on" acrylic nails, and several bottles of nail polish.

"Oh," Kira smiles, "now I get. Spa time it is."

Molly squeals in excitement as she grabs hold of the metallic blue polish.

**Turtle Cove**

Alyssa paces nervously back and forth as Taylor and Danny watch her from their spots on a park bench. "This is terrible!" the younger girl shouts. "Where in the world is Cole? It isn't like him to miss an important meeting."

Taylor pulls a strand of loose hair behind her ear as she stands up. She walks over to Alyssa and places her hands on her shoulders forcefully to stop her from moving.

"What Taylor?" Alyssa asks.

"I want you to stop pacing **now**." Taylor says through gritted teeth. "You're giving me a headache."

"Ditto." Max replies from his place on the ground beneath a nearby tree.

"I'm sorry." Alyssa sighs. "It's just that I'm scared and worried. What if something's happened to him? I just want to know that he's okay."

"Well, he's alive." a voice comes from across the park. Everyone looks up and spies TJ and Andros approaching them.

"Who are you two?" Taylor asks as she releases the White Ranger to stare at their new visitors.

"We're Power Rangers," Andros replies, "just like all of you."

"Prove it." Max commands.

Andros and TJ nod as they lift their sleeves, revealing their Astromorphers.

"They're Power Rangers alright." Danny smiles. "I know a morpher when I see one. Well...a really old morpher."

"You said that Cole's alive?" Alyssa asks. "So, you know where he is then?"

"Well," TJ says as he rubs the back of his head, "kind of. We know who has him, but we don't know where he's being held."

"Explain everything to us now." Taylor says, crossing her arms over her chest.

**Reefside High**

Kimberly sighs aloud as she collapses in her office chair. "This school day is officially over." She smiles. "Now I can go see Molly."

She stands to her feet and gathers up her things. Just as she reaches for her purse, a low growl fills the room. Kimberly gasps in surprise at the sound before looking around the room. Nothing's in sight, which confuses her.

"Alright." she says as she tries to calm herself. "You're just a little tired Kimberly. There's nothing in here."

Kimberly reaches for her purse again and the growling starts back up, only louder this time. Kimberly unzips her purse and looks inside. She gasps when she spies a faint pink glow at the bottom of the purse. She grabs the item and pulls it out. Sure enough, the Pink Dino Gem within her hand is glowing. Not only that, but it's where the growling's coming from.

"This can't be good."

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoa, the Pink Dino Gem is glowing? Perhaps it's because the Bambiraptor Morpher is getting closer to the earth? Want to know what's going to happen next? Well if you want to find out, leave me a review and wait patiently for the next review. Till next time guys.**

**Special Thanks To: **

**oldtvlover **

**hopelessromanticgurl **

**hewhoreaps **

**Young at Heart21 (I dunno lol I may have her do something crazy)**

**Kellybird **

**Takeru93 **

**NightWatcher666 (I hated Cole too! I thought he was weird! Lol)**

**Lord Andreas**

**houndmon**

**Lordy (Thanks for the compliment! I really needed it!)**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**

**ClassicTVfan**

**Odinson83 (Nope! But you're idea was pretty cool! Lol)**

**Gmoney-3057 (Thank you so much!)**

**hawaii50girl (I'm glad!)**

**booklover2thextreme (Thanks!)**

**Eternal-Cry16 (I LOVED your review! Thank you so much!)**

**nickclaywell **

**PhoenixGoddess16 (Thanks for the Wild Force advice!)**

**Purple Dragon Ranger (Thanks for the review! And D.C. was amazing!)**

**haleygur7**

**Jeremy Shane**

**sabina21 **

**puncher71 **

**brankel1 **

**RKF22 **

**XRanger13 **

**hobippitybum (Loved your review!)**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that's been reviewing and sticking to my story, and a special thanks to everyone that's added my pen name to their favorite author's list and for adding my story to your favorites lists. Until next time guys.**


	34. Teleportation

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 31 of _I Lost my Hart_ and I know you've been dying to find out whats going to happen next; but before I start the disclaimer, I need to discuss the next update with you. I'm starting college next week and that's a big step in life that I'm going to have to get used to, so updating's going to take a while because I have to pack up my things and move into the dorm. Also, I don't have a computer at school, but I currently have the funds to buy a laptop so once I get my new PC and when I get settled in at school, a new chapter will be posted. Now, on with the disclaimer.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"Teleportation"**_

Kimberly stares down at the glowing Dino Gem in her hand with a look of uncertainty on her face. The Dino Gem is still growling, and that's a very concerning detail.

"This can't be good." she says nervously as she looks around the room. "Maybe I should say something to Tommy about this? Wait, I never talked to Molly about what I'm supposed to do with this thing. I should talk to her first."

Kimberly places the Dino Gem back into her purse and gathers the rest of her things. Just as she prepares to leave, Principal Randall walks into her office.

"Hello Ms. Hart." she greets her with a smile. "My, aren't you in a hurry."

"I am Ms. Randall. I have to head to the hospital to visit my daughter."

"Ah yes. Molly Hart."

Kimberly nods. "Yes, my daughter. She was injured this past weekend by a thief. Thankfully, she's recovering quickly."

"Yes, I heard. How very unfortunate. Is her...father going to be visiting her as well?"

Kimberly's eyes widen at the unexpected question. "What are you talking about?"

"I just found out that the great Tommy Oliver is her father. Why, is he not?"

"Oh no, he's definitely her father. It's just that I wasn't aware of the fact you knew."

"Yes, I know about everything. Well, I guess I'll let you go so you can get to the hospital. You have a nice afternoon."

"Thanks Principal Randall. See you tomorrow."

"Yes." she says as she leaves the room. "Tomorrow."

**Turtle Cove**

"So Karone went into the prisoner holding area and that's where she found Cole along with a magical creature named Lerigot." Andros says as he finishes his explanation.

"Oh my God." Alyssa gasps as she covers her mouth. "What does the Master want with Cole?"

"We aren't sure yet." TJ sighs. "Do you know if Cole has some special ability or a treasure that the Master may want to get his hands on?"

"No." Max replies.

Taylor grows silent as she places her chin in her hand. A memory from earlier in the month is starting to fill her thoughts.

"We have to rescue him." Danny says, jumping to his feet. "Cole would do the same if it were one of us."

"Yeah," Max says, "Danny's right. We should go pay the Master a visit and teach him what happens when he messes with the Power Rangers."

"It's not that simple." TJ says."The Master is on some kind of undetectable fortress. At this point, Karone's the only one that can help him escape."

"Then get a hold of this Karone woman and tell her to set Cole free." Alyssa commands. "Cole is like an animal in some ways. He hates being in cages."

"I know that you're worried about Cole, but I can't jeopardize my sister's mission."

"What do you mean her mission?" Max asks.

"Karone's on the fortress posing as her former self to gather intellect and important information on the Master, his minions, and the Master's plans. She's basically a double agent working for both the Master and the Power Rangers. She has to convince everyone that she truly is Astronema and by freeing Cole, she'd be giving up her mission."

Alyssa groans as she collapses on the bench next to Taylor. "What are we gonna do? We can't just leave him there. What if he's hurt?"

"Alyssa," TJ says, "I know how you feel, but you have to leave the situation alone for now. We'll figure out what to do eventually."

"Wait a second." Taylor says, her eyes widening. "I think I know why they took Cole."

"You do?" Danny asks.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when Princess Shayla wanted to speak with Cole."

"Yeah. That's when she told the rest of us to head home so she and Merrick could speak with him alone."

"Maybe he was given something important?" Alyssa says, jumping to her feet. "We have to speak with Princess Shayla now."

The other Wildforce Rangers jump to their feet.

"Are you two coming with us?" Max asks.

TJ nods. "Of course.

"Great." Alyssa smiles. "You'll love Princess Shayla."

"Aren't you coming?" Max asks Andros.

"Actually, I was thinking of heading to Silver Hills to speak with Eric and Wes, other Power Rangers. I want to fill them in on everything that's happened recently."

"In that case, I'll go with you." Taylor says.

"I thought you were gong with the rest of your team to see Princess Shayla?"

"The Red Quantom Ranger is my boyfriend and I haven't seen him in a few days. I'd like to tag along with you, if you don't mind."

"Alright, you come with me then. The rest of you, keep us informed."

"Will do." Max says as he runs off with the others.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

"Wow Molly," Kira says admiringly, "you were right about that metallic blue nail polish. It looks amazing and it goes well with your skin tone."

"I think so too."

A knock sounds at the door gaining the three girls' attention.

"Come in." Molly answers.

A nurse steps into the room with a clipboard and pen in her hands. "Why, hello girls. Are we having fun?"

Molly nods. "Of course. It's nice to have visitors other than my parents."

The nurse smiles as she pulls the cap off her pen. "Well Molly, I have good news and bad news."

Molly sighs. "Just tell me."

"The good news is that you no longer need to take heavy doses of medication. Your wound has almost completely healed itself."

"That's great. So, am I going to be able to go home soon?"

"Well, that's the bad news. You can't be checked out until tomorrow evening."

"And why is that?"

"Doctor Duncan is shocked by how fast your wound is recovering. We want to keep you here for a few observations to make sure nothing funny's going on. The same goes for you Kira."

Kira's eyes widen. "I get to leave tomorrow night too?"

"Yes. Your neck's healing rather quickly just like Molly's. So, you'll be observed today and tomorrow and we'll let you out of here tomorrow night as well."

"That's fine with me." Kira shrugs as she applies another coat of pink polish to her nails.

The nurse smiles. "Now, I have a few questions for the two of you."

"Can it wait a few minutes?" Kimberly's voice comes from the doorway. The nurse and the girls look up as Kimberly steps into the room.

"Hi mom." Molly says with a smile.

"The questions won't take that long Ms. Hart." the nurse reassures her. "They're just about pain."

Kimberly nods and takes a seat in the recliner. After five minutes of asking questions, the nurse leaves the room.

"Guess what mom?" Molly says after she's gone. "Kira and I are going to be released tomorrow night."

"That's great news."

"Unfortunately, we're going to be under observation up until that point because of how fast our injuries are healing."

"That's understandable. But why are they healing so fast?"

"I believe it's because of our Dino Gems." Kira says.

"That can't be why." Molly says, shaking her head. "My dad took the Green Dino Gem after I got hurt."

"Speaking of Dino Gems," Kimberly says as she reaches into her purse, "the pink one you gave me started glowing earlier. Oh, it was growling too." Kimberly pulls the gem out, making Samara and Kira gasp.

"There's another Dino Gem?" Kira says. "Where on earth did you get it?"

"Ask Molly." Kimberly says as the other two teens look at her daughter. "She had Trent bring it to me yesterday for safe keeping. I heard it growling earlier and then, it started glowing. Do any of the other gems do that?"

"No." Kira says. "Well, at east not at random. The only time my gem glows is when I'm using my special abilities. It never growls."

"I wonder what's wrong with this gem then."

"Where did Molly get it?"

Molly sighs. "I had this weird dream, and when I woke up, it was in my hand."

"Are you serious?" Kira asks.

"There was a floating head in a tube named Zordon and he spoke with me about the Pink Dino Gem."

"You spoke with Zordon?" Kimberly asks as she sits upright in her chair.

"Yes, I did."

Molly explains her dream to her mother and friends all the way from being in the Command Center to Zordon telling her about the Dino Gem."

"Whoa." Samara says with a smile, once she's finished. "I wish my dreams were as interesting as yours."

"So he gave you the gem so you could deliver it to the new Pink Dino Ranger?" Kimberly asks. Molly nods. "But why'd you give the gem to me honey? I already have ranger powers."

"Something in my mind was telling me to give it to you. I didn't know who else is responsible enough to protect it."

"So," Kira speaks, "why'd he give you the gem and no morpher?"

"That's a good question." Molly says. "The Dino Gem is useless without it."

"Well, it isn't exactly useless. You just can't morph into a Power Ranger using it. There isn't a doubt in my mind that it has a special power."

"How do we use that power?" Kimberly asks curiously.

"If you want to use it, I suggest we go outside."

"How about the courtyard?" Samara suggests.

"Great idea." Molly smiles.

"I'll go and check with your nurse to see if it's okay." Kimberly says as she stands and leaves the room.

As soon as Kimberly's out of sight, a thought crosses Kira's mind. "Molly, what if this Dino Gem's a fake just like the Green Dino Gem?"

"That's a chance we're gonna have to take." Molly sighs. "This gem may be our only hope of winning this battle."

Kimberly steps back into the room seconds later. "Let's go to the courtyard girls." she smiles.

**Animarium**

"Princess Shayla?" Alyssa calls out. "Princess Shayla, where are you?"

TJ looks in awe at their surroundings. The Animarium is truly beautiful.

"Princess Shayla?" Alyssa shouts again.

Finally, Princess Shayla appears from the bushes with Merick right beside her. "Yes?" she says quietly as she smiles sweetly.

"Princess Shayla." Alyssa says with a smile. "Thank goodness we've found you. Cole's in trouble."

"Oh dear." the brunette beauty gasps as she places a hand to her chest.

"Cole was kidnapped by some big shot that calls himself the Master." Max says.

"The Master?" she says, her happy, peaceful demeanor shattering as her face hardens.

"You know the Master?" Danny asks.

The princess's eyes move around the group of rangers in the Animarium. "I knew it was only a matter of time." she says sadly. "Please rangers, follow me."

"Wait a second." Merrick says as his eyes go to TJ. "Who is this man and what is he doing on the Animarium?"

"My name is TJ." he speaks. "I am a Power Ranger, just like all of you."

"What team are you from."

"I was the Red Turbo Ranger and I am the Blue Astro Ranger."

"I see."

"Merrick," Princess Shayla's voice comes, "you can become better acquainted with this young man later. Right now, we must go to the Sacred Hill."

"My princess, please forgive me."

"It's quite alright. Now please, we must hurry. There isn't a moment to lose."

**Reefside Memorial Hospital: Courtyard**

"What do I need to do?" Kimberly asks as she moves the Dino Gem in between her fingers.

"The Dino Gem's powers are usually triggered whenever its holder's in danger." Kira explains. "When Conner, Ethan, and I first found our Dino Gems, they didn't work until we were attacked by a group of Triptoids. The gem feels the need to protect its owner when they're in danger."

"So how are we going to test this thing out then? I'm not in any sort of danger."

"Mom," Molly cuts in, "just do what I did when I first used my Dino Gem. I had to mentally picture a battle scene."

Kimberly closes her eyes as the three teens exchange glances.

"What are you imagining?" Samara asks.

"I'm not imagining anything." Kimberly admits. "I'm remembering something. I'm...seventeen again and my Power Coin has been taken by Katherine. I'm...very tired and weak. I've been teleported to the park to take out a group of Tangas that have Katherine. I'm managaing okay at first, but my energy quickly starts to drain. I'm being overrun by the Tangas, getting weaker...and weaker...and-"

As Kimberly continues to repeat how weak she was during that battle, she quickly vanishes.

"Mom?" Molly shouts.

The three girls stare in shock at the spot Kimberly had just been standing in.

"Where did she go?" Samara gasps.

"I don't know." Kira says, her mouth ajar.

"Mom?" Molly shouts again. "Where are you?"

**Unknown**

One minute, Kimberly was standing in the hospital courtyard back in Reefside and now, she's falling onto a hard metal floor. She releases a yelp as she lands with a thud.

"Ouch." she groans as she rubs the back of her head.

Kimberly opens her eyes and looks around her new location. There are two beds in the room, one decorated with red bedding and the other with purple. There's also a black wardrobe, vanity, a full-length mirror and a few other odds and ends.

"Where am I?" she wonders aloud.

"You've got five minutes." a female voice booms on the other side of the doorway. "I expect you to return to the training room after you've had your breather. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Hellina." another monotone, female voice comes.

"Hellina?" Kimberly whispers as her eyes widen.

The door swings open seconds later, revealing a woman with long purple hair dressed in a tight black, armored suit. Kimberly's eyes widen in fear as she backs up against the wall.

"O-oh my God." she stammers. "You're a Com-"

"Hush!" the woman shouts as she quickly closes the door. Kimberly stares at her fearfully as she stares back with the same expression on her face. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the woman asks her.

"Um, my name is Kimberly Hart and I haven't the slightest idea what I'm doing here or how I got here."

"Kimberly?" the woman says, her expression softening. "I've heard of you."

"You have."

"Yes, but that's not important right now. You aren't supposed to be here. They'll take you prisoner."

"Wait a second. Who's going to take me prisoner?"

"One of the Comdrites."

"Aren't you a Comdrite?"

The purple-haired witch sighs. "That's kind of hard to explain."

"What's your name?" Kimberly asks.

"I'm Astronema. Well, as of right now I am. My real name is Karone. I was the Pink Galaxy Ranger and I'm married to the Silver Astro Ranger."

"You're a Power Ranger?"

"Yes, just like you are."

"Okay then Astronema, or whatever your name is. Do you mind telling me where we are?"

"We're on the Mothership, the Master's home base."

"The Master is **here**?" Kimberly asks as panic builds in her chest.

"Calm down." Astronema says reassuringly. "He's off on a nearby planet at this time. Now Kimberly, how'd you get in here? This fortress is supposed to be undetectable."

"I honestly don't know. One minute I was in the hospital courtyard and the next, I'm here."

"So you teleported then?"

"I guess so, and now, I think I know why." Kimberly uncurls her fist and shows the Pink Dino Gem to Karone."

"That's the gem that operates the Bambiraptor Morpher." Astronema gasps. "That's what the Master's after. Listen to me Kimberly, you have to get out of here now. If Hellina finds that gem, she will do whatever she can to get it, including killing you. You have to protect it at all costs. Guard it with your life and make sure no one evil gets their hands on it."

Kimberly stares at Astronema in shock. "This gem is really that important, huh?"

"That gem goes with the morpher that's on this ship. The Master intends on using the Bambiraptor Ranger's powers to destroy the earth. Keep that gem away from him." Kimberly nods.

"Astronema?" Hellina's voice comes from outside the door. "You're late."

"You have to leave now." Astronema whispers through gritted teeth.

"O-okay. I'll try." Kimberly says nervously.

The sounds of a hard knock come from the door. Hellina is definitely not happy.

"Go now." Astronema commands.

Kimberly closes her eyes and focuses on something. Next thing she knows, she's vanished again.

**Animarium**

Princess Shayla and Merrick walk ahead of the trailing group of rangers as the enter an open field of flowers.

"Whoa." Danny says admiringly as he takes in their new surroundings. I've never seen this part of the Animarium before."

"Me neither." Max says.

After a few more minutes of walking, they reach a giant, moss-covered boulder. Princess Shayla and Merrick turn around and face the rangers.

"Welcome to the Sacred Hill Rangers." Princess Shayla says with a smile.

"The Sacred Hill." Max repeats. "Why are we here?"

"Rangers, you've been through the Animarium may times, but the Sacred Hill is a place you can't come to without my help. This hill is the holding place of a legendary weapon."

"What kind of weapon?" Alyssa asks.

"The legendary arrow."

"Can we see it?" Max asks, excitement building in his chest.

"No." Merrick says straightforward. "You can't see the arrow without the legendary bow."

"And where's the bow?" TJ asks.

"With Cole." Princess Shayla says sadly.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital: Courtyard**

"You guys," Molly says as she rubs her temples, "I'm starting to freak out. My mom's been gone for five minutes now. We should call my dad."

"Give her a few minutes." Samara suggests. "I have the feeling she's going to reappear any second now."

"She isn't going to reappear Mara. If she was going to, she would've done so by now."

"Molly," Kira says, pointing, "look."

Molly and Samara look in the direction Kira's pointing in. A small flash of pink light appears followed by Kimberly.

"Mom!" Molly exclaims happily.

"Auntie Kim." Samara says in relief as she rushes over to her. "What the heck happened?"

Kimberly looks at Samara with fear in her eyes. "I have no idea."

"I know." Kira claims. "You discovered that the Dino Gem has teleportation powers."

"That's so cool." Molly smiles.

"No, not cool." Kimberly says as her eyes move to the two of them. "This Dino Gem took me to the Master's ship."

"Are you for real?" Kira asks.

"We need to get a hold of Tommy." Kimberly says.

**Unknown**

As Astronema follows Hellina down the hallway, she spies Ecliptor walking on the opposite side. "Hellina," she speaks, "I know that I still have training to do, but I really need to speak with Ecliptor."

"Fine. Make it quick."

Astronema nods as Hellina continues down the hallway.

"Hello my princess." Ecliptor says with a smile as she walks over to him. "How has everything been going for you today?"

"I had a training session with Hellina, but I wouldn't exactly call it training. Hellina introduced me to the other Comdrites and she took me to see the Bambiraptor Ranger morpher."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you wanna know something else? I just saw the Dino Gem that goes with it."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. Kimberly Hart, a Pink Ranger, appeared in my room from out of nowhere. The Dino Gem apparently has special teleportation abilities."

"Did you take the gem from her?"

"No. If that gem's what the Master wants, I don't want to give it to him. Speaking of the Master, where did the two of you go?"

"We went to gather information on a legendary arrow."

"A legendary arrow?"

"Yes. The arrow goes with the bow Hellina took from the Red Ranger, Cole."

"Oh my God. Well, if they have the bow, why is Cole still being imprisoned here."

"He knows where the arrow is and he won't tell. The Master believes that the other Wildforce Rangers know where the arrow is and that they'll give up its location in exchange for their leader."

"He's dumber than I thought." Astronema laughs. "The Power Rangers aren't a force to be reckoned with. They'll find a way to save Cole and keep the arrow's location a secret."

"My thoughts exactly my princess."

"Astronema!" Hellina's voice booms through the corridor.

"Shoot, I forgot about training. I've got to go Ecliptor, but I will speak with you soon."

**Animarium**

"So that's what you wanted to speak with Cole alone about. "Max concludes. "You were giving him the bow that goes with the arrow."

"Correct." Princess Shayla says sadly. "The Sacred Waters showed me an evil that will soon come to plague the earth. I had a bad feeling that the evil power was coming after the bow and arrow, so I decided that splitting the two apart would be the best way to handle things."

"And since you gave Cole the bow-" Danny says.

"The Master took him." Alyssa concludes.

"What are we going to do?" Max asks. "Cole's one of us. We can't leave him on the Master's ship. Who knows what they'll do to him."

"I know Rangers." Princess Shayla sighs. "I'm worried about the same thing."

"You wanna know something?" TJ asks. "I think the Master took both Cole and the arrow to make an exchange."

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asks.

"The Master may want you to give him the arrow in exchange for Cole, but we should all know that's a set up waiting to happen."

"Right." Danny nods. "We give him the arrow and he keeps Cole in spite of promising to give him back."

"Exactly." TJ says with a nod.

"So what do we do?" Alyssa asks. The rangers all exchange glances.

"I think I have an idea." TJ smiles.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital: Courtyard**

Tommy rushes into the courtyard with Katherine right behind him. "What's going on?" he asks as he runs to Kimberly's side.

"We need to show you this." Kimberly says as she unfolds her fist and shows him the Dino Gem. Tommy's eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Where on earth did you get this from?" he asks as he takes it into his own hand.

"From Molly." Kimberly says as she looks at her daughter. "She had a dream and...she spoke with Zordon."

"You spoke with Zordon?" Tommy asks as he turns to Molly.

"Yes." she sighs. "He spoke with me telepathically while I was asleep."

"But, I thought Zordon was...gone?" Katherine says.

"So did I." Tommy sighs.

"Well, he's obviously still alive somewhere." Molly says. "He told me to give the Dino Gem to the new Pink Ranger."

"But Kimberly's already a Power Ranger." Katherine points out.

"I know, but I didn't know who else to give it to. I just gave it to mom temporarily so she could keep it safe."

"So you spoke with Zordon," Tommy says, "but how did you get the gem?"

"It was in my hand when I woke up. It appeared like magic."

Tommy and Katherine stare at her questioningly.

"Okay then." Katherine sighs.

"Now," Kimberly continues, "we decided to see what the Dino Gem's power was, so we came out here to test it out."

"Did it work?" Tommy asks.

"Oh, it did." Kira says. "One minute, she was standing here and the next, she vanished into thin air."

"Another cloaking gem?" Tommy asks, remembering his gem's abilities.

"No, teleportation.

"Teleportation?" Tommy and Katherine say in surprise.

"Where did it take you Kim?" Tommy asks.

"I was taken to the Mothership, a.k.a. the Master's lair."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"I was teleported into two of the Comdrite's room and I was greeted by Astronema."

"Did she attack you?" Tommy asks worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

"No Tommy. Astronema's really Karone. She's working undercover for the Power Rangers."

"Wait a second," Kira says, "there's a good Comdrite?"

"Yes." Tommy nods. "Andros contacted me after we took down Luna and Inferna and told us that his sister Karone was going undercover as Astronema to infiltrate the Master's base."

"So, Astronema really isn't a Comdrite?"

"Well," Tommy says, rubbing the back of his head, "not exactly. She was a Comdrite once upon a time, but she hasn't been for a while. She's actually very nice. She's married to the Silver Astro Ranger and she used to be the Pink Galaxy Ranger."

"Cool."

"So, what else happened on the Mothership?" Samara wonders. Everyone's attention goes back to Kimberly.

"After being interrogated, I showed her the Dino Gem and she started freaking out. She told me I had to leave the ship immediately or I'd be taken prisoner. Apparently, the morpher that goes with this gem is on the Megaship and the Master wants them both."

"That explains why Luna and Inferna were trying to take you yesterday." Tommy says. "They know you have the gem."

"Well, we can't let him have it." Kira says. "If he unlocks that Dino Morpher, he'll probably try to destroy us with its powers."

Tommy nods in agreement. "We're going to have to be on our guard. Who knows when the Master will try and strike next?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I know you guys don't want me to end things here, but it's time to end this chapter. I'm getting sleepy. So, leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Then, sit tight and wait patiently for the next update. Until next time guys!**

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**camilia85560 (Thanks for the Review!)**

**red neo ranger**

**XRanger13 (Haley won't be mentioned for a few more chapters!)**

**Dragon Reverb **

**RKF22**

**sabina21**

**Purple Dragon Ranger (Thanks for the review! It made me smile lol)**

**brankel1**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Hopelessromanticgurl (Thanks!)**

**Ghostwriter (I think I missed that episode lol)**

**Oldtvlover**

**andyg2525**

**hawaii50girl**

**hewhoreaps**

**Eternal-Cry16 (LOVED your review!)**

**Pogo KW (Thanks! I like Molly too!)**

**NightWatcher666**

**LindsayO**

**Mafanatic**

**kAsS3695**

**Adam Park**

**ClassicTVfan (Thanks!)**

**TKD4Life**

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who's been reading my fanfic and reviewing. Also, I want to say thank you to everyone that's added this fanfic to their favorites list and for adding my pen name to their favorite authors list. I love everything that you guys are doing for me and I appreciate the fandom. Till next time!**


	35. Author's Note: Laptop

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys. I wanted to let you all know that I've finally purchased my laptop so I can finally start updating again. Yay! lol**

**Unfortunately, I have a few major college assignments that are due next week, so before I update, I have to tackle them first and get them out of the way. Don't worry guys. I promise that the updates will be worth it. So, please, be patient just a little while longer. Trust me, it will be worth the wait. Till next time.**

**-KairiAngel13**


	36. Found Out

**Author's Note: Hello guys, it's time for the next chapter after a long break. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'm in college now, so updating is the least of my worries. Anyways, I don't want to keep you long in this author's note, so let's get to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this fanfic. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"Found Out"**_

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

Molly wrinkles her nose in disgust as she observes the meal her nurse had placed in front of her moments before. There's some kind of green vegetable that wreaks like old, sweaty gym socks along with a pile of cold potatoes and a hunk of meat. Molly pushes the plate away from her and looks towards her mother.

"I'm not eating this garbage." she declares. "It's a death threat on a plate."

Kimberly looks up from the magazine she's been reading and shoots her daughter look. "It's the only thing they have to offer honey. Now, eat or be hungry."

"I'll just starve."

Samara and Kira giggle at their friend as Kimberly turns her attention back to her gardening magazine.

"Mom," Molly questions the Pink Ranger, "will you run out and get me some real food please?"

"No." Kimberly laughs. "Eat the Salisbury steak on your plate."

"It looks like a hunk of rubber."

"I think I may have something you can snack on." Samara announces as she begins digging through her satchel. She pulls out a Subway cookie bag, putting a grin on Molly's face.

"Is it chocolate chip?" the brunette asks hopefully. Samara nods as she tosses the package to her starving friend. Molly devours the cookie in a matter of seconds.

Ten minutes go by before the door swings open revealing Tommy. "What's going on everybody?" he asks as he closes it behind him.

"Your daughter just devoured a cookie like it was her last meal." Kimberly says with a giggle. "She refused to eat her food from the cafeteria."

Tommy eyes the three-course meal on his daughter's untouched plate and shudders. "I can't say I blame her. Hospital food is disgusting."

"See mom," Molly smiles, "dad agrees with me."

"Yippee." Kimberly says sarcastically. "Anyways, where's Katherine Tommy?"

"She went back to my place to help out Tanya and Aisha with dinner. There are so many people that need to be fed."

"Correction. There are a few people plus Rocky."

Tommy chuckles as he walks over to Molly's bedside and ruffles her hair. "So, your mom told me that the two of you are being released tomorrow night."

"Yep." Kira says with a bright smile. "The best part is that we can make musical auditions."

"Yeah!" Molly exclaims.

"I know you two have been looking forward to them." Tommy says with a serious look on his face.

"But...?" Kira says as she moves her hand, motioning for him to continue his sentence.

"Do you really think you're up for this kind of task? I mean, sure, it's just musical auditions, but your bodies are probably still very weak from being cooped up in here for the past couple of days."

"I'm up for it." Molly says sitting upright. A pain tears through her abdomen though, making her wince in pain.

"What's wrong Molly?" Kimberly asks worriedly as she takes notice of her daughter's pain.

"I'm alright mom." Molly says reassuringly as she gently rubs her wound. "I just moved to quickly and put strain on my wound. Everything's fine."

"What about your neck Kira?" Tommy asks. "Doesn't it still hurt?"

"Not really." she shrugs. "All of the glass has been removed and the gashes are healing up rather quickly. The pain killers the nurse made me take were a definite help too. In my opinion, I'm perfectly fine."

"Can you sing?" Kimberly asks. "That's the most important part of a musical audition."

Kira shrugs again. "I haven't tried to sing since being injured, so I don't know."

Another knock sounds at the door, temporarily stopping the conversation.

"Come in." Molly instructs her new visitor. When the door swings open, Ethan, Trent, and Conner enter the room.

"Hello there ladies." Conner greets with a smile. "How are we feeling today?"

"Better." Kira says outstretching her arms to him. Conner smiles and walks over to hug her close.

"What about you?" Trent asks Molly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." she replies quietly.

"So Doctor O," Ethan speaks, "the guys and I have a little request for you."

"Oh really?" Tommy says with a smile. "What can I do for the three of you?"

"Do you think you could extend our project due dates? With all of the fighting we've been doing recently, we haven't had any time to work on our projects."

"Yeah." the other two agree.

Tommy stares at his students before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny Doctor O?" Kira asks.

Tommy wipes a fake tear from his eye as he looks at his students again. "To tell you the truth, I forgot about the project."

"What?" Conner and Ethan shout.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys. Thanks for bringing it up again."

"Way to go Ethan." Trent says. "You should've just kept your mouth shut."

Suddenly, Tommy's cell phone starts ringing, interrupting his laughter. He pulls the phone from its hiding place, in his back pocket, and stares at the caller I.D. His eyes widen in shock.

"I have to take this." he says as he slips out of the room.

**Hall**

Tommy hits the "talk" button on his cell phone and puts it to his ear as he takes a deep breath. "Hello." he greets his caller. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you anytime soon."

"Yeah." the caller responds. "I didn't expect to be calling this soon either."

"So...how've you been Hayley?" Tommy rubs the back of his head as he walks over to and takes a seat on a bench against the wall.

"I'm okay, I guess." she says with a heavy sigh. "How's everything going at the hospital? You know, with Kira and Molly?"

"Great. They're being released tomorrow evening."

"That's wonderful news."

"Have you gotten settled in at your sister's okay?"

"I guess so. I'm staying in her guest room. It's small, but I'm only here temporarily, so I don't mind. Listen Tommy, I didn't call to catch up with you. I'm calling because...I'm concerned about my role with the Power Rangers."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to explain what you mean Hayley. What do you mean by your "role" with the Power Rangers?"

"Tommy, I run all of the equipment in your lab and I warn you and the kids when there's an attack. I'm in charge of your lab when you're away and I keep an eye on things the entire time you guys are engaged in battle. Who's going to do all of those things if I'm gone, especially with this huge threat the earth is under thanks to the Master? Regardless of what happened between us Tommy, you still need me."

Tommy sits in silence as he takes in everything Hayley's just said. "You're right." he says after while. "Look Hayley, I never wanted you to leave the Power Rangers behind, don't think that for a second. I just thought you were leaving for a little while for some alone time. The Power Rangers still need you Hayley. I still need you here."

"So, I can still help?" she asks, tears evident in her voice.

"Of course you can Hayley. Whenever you're ready to come back, we'll be here waiting."

"Thanks Tommy. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Tommy ends the call and takes a sigh of relief. That went better than he expected.

"Is something wrong?" a voice comes. Tommy jumps at the voice but he calms down when he sees Kimberly standing outside Molly's door staring at him.

"Kimberly, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. Is everything okay out here? You got really serious when your phone rang."

"Everything's fine. It was...Hayley calling."

Kimberly's expression hardens. "What did she want?"

"She just wanted to check and make sure she could still run my lab for the Dino Rangers. I told her yes. I mean, she did design most of the arsenal and she's always warned us when there's a threat upon Reefside. It wouldn't be right to exclude her from helping just because she's no longer my girlfriend. She was doing all of those things for us before she and I even got together, so I know she can do it now that we aren't anymore."

"That's very respectable of you." Kimberly says with a smile.

Suddenly, Tommy's phone goes off again.

"Who is it this time?" Kimberly asks curiously.

"None of your business beautiful."

Kimberly smiles as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Hey **Billy**." Tommy says, emphasizing that the Blue Ranger's on the phone. Kimberly shakes her head and takes a seat on the bench beside him. "So Billy, what's going on? Wait a second, what? Who? Where? Right. No, you guy stay at my house. Let me take care of it. Right, bye." Tommy hits the end call button and jumps to his feet.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asks worriedly.

"I'll explain everything to you later Kim. Right now, I've gotta go."

Tommy knocks on Molly's door before rushing into her room. Kimberly follows after him.

"What's going on dad?" Molly asks. "I didn't give you permission to come in. What if I was changing or something?"

"Not now Molly." Tommy scolds the girl. "Guys, it's time to suit up. Elsa's attacking in the woods with a set of Tyrannodrones."

"Let's move." Conner commands as he releases Kira and stands to his feet.

"Right." Kira says as she starts to push herself off the mattress.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Conner says as he gently places his hands on her shoulders to push her back down. "You haven't finished healing yet Kira. You're in no condition to go into battle. Stay here with Molly and Samara."

"But Conner-"

"No buts Kira. Stay here."

"Geez, you sound more like my father than my boyfriend."

Conner chuckles as he kisses her lightly on her cheek.

"Come on Conner." Ethan says. "We haven't a minute to spare."

"What about me?" Kimberly says to Tommy. "Should I stay here or go with you."

"Go ahead and stay here with the girls. I have a feeling this battle won't take too long. Don't worry though. I'll call you if things get out of hand."

"Okay then. Be safe."

Tommy kisses Kimberly's cheek before running out of the room with the other three Dino Rangers.

"Uh..." Samara says as she stares at Kimberly.

"What the heck was that all about mom?" Molly demands with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Kira says.

A blush warms Kimberly's cheeks as she turns around to face the girls. "What are you three talking about?"

"Don't you play dumb with me." Molly says, her eyes narrowing. "What's going on between you and dad? Tell me now and don't lie to me."

Kimberly sighs as she takes a seat in the recliner. This is going to be a fun conversation.

**Silver Hills**

"Make a right at this corner." Taylor instructs Andros as she points ahead. Andros nods as he turns his red Chrysler into the parking lot of a local bar.

"Why are we here?" he asks as he cuts the engine off.

"I need a little something to drink, if you don't mind. This day's been a little hectic for me."

Andros stares at Taylor with disbelief on his face. "Are you serious?"

"Of course not. Well...kind of. Eric told me to meet him here when I texted him earlier. Wes is supposedly here with him. And whenever we meet at a bar, we usually guzzle down a few shots. Nothing too big."

Andros shakes his head as he pulls his keys from the ignition. The two of them then exit the vehicle and make their way inside the bar.

Andros coughs in disgust once they enter the building as the smell of cigarette smoke fills his nostrils. He squints as he tries to look through all of the smoke in the cramped space. The walls are paneled a dark brown and there are dozens of posters, mirrors, and picture frames hanging from them. There's a pool table in the center of the room with a group of bikers surrounding it, a dartboard on the opposite wall, a filthy fish tank with no fish inside it, a bar on the wall opposite them, a flat screen TV suspended on the wall, a worn out couch, and a hideous shag rug.

"We're going to handle ranger business in this dump?" Andros asks in disbelief.

"Oh, come on." Taylor giggles. "This place isn't a dump. It's a classy establishment that serves some of the greatest drinks you'll ever taste."

"Yeah, whatever. Now where are Wes and Eric?"

"Over there." Taylor says, pointing at the dartboard.

Andros's eyes follow her extended finger and he spots the two Red Rangers throwing darts at the target on the wall. Andros motions for Taylor to follow him and they approach the two Time Force Rangers.

"You're terrible at this game." Taylor says to Eric when she spies his dart as it misses the bull's eye.

Eric turns around and smiles half-heartedly. "I'm a hell of a lot better than you are."

"Wanna bet?" Taylor asks as she leans towards him.

"Cut it out you two." Wes snaps as he rubs his forehead with his right hand. When he spies Andros he smiles. "Well look who it is. Long time no see Andros."

"I can say the same to you." Andros says with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm exhausted from being overworked, but I'm fine."

Andros nods and turns to Eric and Taylor. Eric nods in greeting. "Hello again Andros. I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon."

"Alright," Taylor sighs, "enough with the greetings. We have more important matters to discuss, like the fact that Cole was kidnapped."

"What?" Wes says. "That's awful."

"Is that Master guy you told us about behind this?" Eric asks Andros.

"Yes." he replies. "For some unapparent reason, he's kidnapped Cole. My sister Karone found him in the prisoner holding area on board his ship."

"Your sister?" Eric says. "Why on earth is she on his ship. Is she a prisoner too?"

"No, a spy."

"Gotcha. So, what are we going to do about this? Is there a rescue team standing by for deployment?"

"I'm not sure what's being done at this current moment." Andros admits. "TJ stayed behind with the other Wild Force Rangers to speak with Princess Shayla. They think she knows why Cole may have been taken."

Taylor nods.

"I guess that's a start." Wes says as he rubs the back of his head. "So, is that all you guys came here to tell us?"

"Actually," Andros speaks, "there's one other thing I want to discuss. When are the Time Force Rangers of the future supposed to be arriving?"

Wes and Eric look at each other before turning to face Andros.

"We aren't sure if they're gonna make it." Wes says.

"What?" Andros says in disbelief. "But the other day when we contacted you, you said-"

"I know what I told you guys Andros, but don't rely so heavily on it. Jen informed me recently that they aren't permitted to enter the time stream ever again. They've altered the future too much because of how long they were here."

"This is not good." the Red Astro Ranger says as he starts pacing.

"Now wait a second Andros," Eric says, "they do have a plan."

Andros stops pacing. "Well?"

"They're going to sneak into the time stream, becoming runaways."

"I see."

"Yeah." Wes sighs. "The whole plan sounds too risky to me, but they're willing to risk everything to get rid of the Master."

"Personally," Eric says with a smirk, "I think they're running away from their time just so Jen can be with Wes."

"Well, I hope their plan works. We're really going to need them to win this battle." Andros says.

"Yeah." Wes agrees. "So, what now?"

"Wanna grab a quick drink before Andros and I head back to Turtle Cove?" Taylor asks. "I get the feeling that I'm going to need to be loose when we go rescue Cole."

Andros shakes his head. "No liquor. We're leaving. Now."

"Sheesh. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"There are more important things to worry about than having a glass of booze."

Taylor places a hand over her heart, pretending to be hurt. "How can you say such a thing?" she gasps.

"Come on Taylor." Eric says. "Let's head to Turtle Cove."

"You're coming with us?" Andros asks, surprised.

"Yeah." Wes nods. "Cole is one of us. We can't just leave him on the Master's ship. Besides, there isn't anything interesting happening here anyways."

"I'm riding with Eric on his motorcycle." Taylor says.

"Then I guess you're with me Wes." Andros smiles.

**Reefside: Woods**

"Elsa!" Conner shouts once he spies the hideous villainess in the center of a clearing.

"Ah, hello there Red Ranger." she says with a wicked smile. "It's so nice to see you and your friends again."

"Hmm, I can't say the feeling's mutual." he says in disgust.

"Sorry my dear boy, but I haven't got the time to chat. I have business to tend to. Tyrannodrones, attack!" Elsa throws her left hand forward, unleashing a swarm of Tyrannodrones.

"Should we morph?" Ethan asks Conner.

"Not yet." he says. "Let's see what these bad boys are made of."

"Right." the others respond.

Trent and Ethan dash towards a group of seven to the left while Tommy and Conner take on the other ten.

Ethan backs up as a Tyrannodrone swings at him violently. His eyes look hungry with blood lust as he glares at the boy. Ethan yelps in surprise as the creature swings at him with its left arm. Thankfully, he steps to the side just in time to miss the punch. As the Tyrannodrone prepares to swing at him again, Ethan decides to get the first punch in. He crouches slightly, as the Tyrannodrone winds its arms up to hit him, and punches it in its gut. The creature lets out an outcry of pain as it stumbles back slightly, but it isn't going down that easy. The Tyrannodrone raises its arms above its head and forms a fist. Knowing that he's planning to slam his newly formed fist on top of his head, Ethan decides to unleash his Dino Gem's power.

"Dino skin!" he shouts as he raises his right arm to block the oncoming blow. The Tyrannodrone yelps in pain as its hands slam onto Ethan's scaled arm. Ethan smirks as he uses his gem's power to cover both of his arms. He then swings both of his arms upward and knocks the Tyrannodrone over. It disappears soon after. "That's one down." he announces.

"And there's another one behind you." Trent calls out from his area of battle.

Ethan turns around quickly, allowing his Dino-Skinned arms to swing loosely. His right arm slams into the gut of his attacker, knocking the Tyrannodrone onto its back. It disappears just as quickly as the first.

"Man, how come I don't use my Dino Skin more often?" Ethan asks aloud with a proud smile adorning his lips.

A few feet away, Trent is managing well against the remaining three Tyrannodrones in his and Ethan's group. The Tyrannodrone he's currently fighting is desperately trying to hit him in the face, but the White Ranger isn't about to have that. Trent drops into a sweep kick to avoid being hit, and knocks the creature onto its back.

"Missed me." he says playfully. Suddenly, another Tyrannodrone appears, standing above him, and grabs onto him. Trent growls as he struggles to break free.

"Hang on Trent!" Ethan shouts as he knocks his final Tyrannodrone to the ground. Ethan rushes to Trent and slams his Dino-skinned fist into the creatures face. The Tyrannodrone falls off of Trent as it grips its face in pain.

Trent thanks Ethan as he stands to his feet. "Time to use my powers." he announces as he slowly disappears from sight. Ethan smiles as Trent puts his plan into action. The Tyrannodrone stares at the spot he'd been in moments before confusedly as he tries to comprehend what's happening. Suddenly, he feels someone tap on his shoulder. He turns around it raises an eyebrow when he spies no one. Suddenly, Trent reappears again and hits him in the face. He then proceeds to take out the Tyrannodrone with a few more punches and a couple kicks. The Tyrannodrone takes every blow before vanishing.

"That's four down." Trent announces proudly. Suddenly, two screeches are heard as two Tyrrannodrones land on the ground at his feet.

"Make that six down." Ethan laughs from his place a few feet away. "These guys are a piece of cake to take out with my Dino Skin."

While Conner and Ethan proceed to take down their remaining Tyrannodrone, Conner and Tommy are finishing up their swarm.

"Two more to go." Conner announces as he wipes sweat from his brow. "Let's take them out."

"No Conner." the older man says. "You need to go after Elsa. She doesn't have another monster with her and that has me worried. Just why is she attacking here in the first place?"

"You have a point. I'll take care of her. I know you can handle these last two Tyrannodrones on your own."

Conner runs off to take on Elsa, leaving Tommy behind to face the two Tyrannodrones. "Alright you two." he says, taking a fighting stance. "Let's dance."

The Tyrannodrones make a disgusting noise as they also take a fighting stance. A brief stare-down takes place before Tommy growls, beginning his assault.

"Elsa," Conner says when he reaches Mesogog's right hand lady, "why are you attacking in the middle of nowhere? State your purpose for being here, now."

"Why, whatever are you talking about Red Ranger?" she asks with a smirk.

"Again, why are you attacking here? There's no monster and your attacking a clearing where there are no people to torment. Why are you attacking in the first place?"

"Why, self-defense of course."

"Self-defense?" Conner repeats with a look of disbelief on his face.

"That's right, self-defense. I want to ensure that you stupid, meddling rangers aren't going to interfere with my plans." Elsa prepares to break out in a sprint, but Conner uses his super speed to appear in front of her.

"What the hell?" she says, surprised. "How did you-"

"Hello, I'm a Dino Ranger with super powers. Get with the program grandma."

Elsa growls at his insult and kicks her right leg up towards his gut. Conner, however, is too quick for her attempt and he steps to the side at an amazing speed.

"Nice try Elsa," he compliments her, "but you're entirely too slow for me. I've met turtles faster than you."

Elsa screams angrily as she starts to swing aimlessly at the boy, but Conner's hands manage to block each of her blows.

"Are you even trying? If you really want to hit me that bad, you need a faster approach. Kind of like...this!" Conner uses his speed and quickly lands a hard punch in Elsa's gut. She gasps in pain as she coughs out a spew of blood. Conner stares at her with a smug look on his face. "So Elsa, are you going to tell me what you're doing here now?"

"No." she snaps as she grasps her womb. "Why the hell should I tell you anything?"

Conner shoves Elsa, knocking her onto the ground. "What kind of childish plan has Mesogog cooked up this time?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just wanna know so we can get the easy stuff out of the way. The Power Rangers have bigger business to attend to."

"Since when are my master's plans looked at as easy stuff?"

"Since the Master decided to come to the earth and destroy it. What Mesogog has planned is probably in no comparison to what he has in store."

"Who's the Master?"

"Like you don't know."

Elsa snarls before looking at the remaining Tyrannodrone with Tommy. "It's time to retreat." she commands. The final Tyrannodrone runs over to her as she summons and invisi-portal. It runs through and Elsa does the same.

"What did Elsa say?" Tommy asks as he and the other two teens approach him.

"She never told me why she was attacking this clearing but she claims not to know the Master."

"Like hell she doesn't." Trent says. "Does she think we're stupid or something? The Master's the one who sent her and Scorpina to attack us the other day when the mess with the Nega Ranger happened." Tommy shudders at the mentioning of his daughter's alter-ego.

"Why would Mesogog have her attack a desolate place?" Ethan wonders.

"This place isn't desolate." Tommy says nervously as he pushes a few bushes aside.

"What are you talking about?" Conner asks as he and the other teens walk over to him. They gasp when their eyes spy the cave that's connected to Tommy's lab.

"Your lab." Ethan says in realization. "This isn't good."

"If Elsa knows where my lab is..." Tommy sighs.

"Then Mesogog and the Master know as well." Trent concludes. "Come on. We have to go warn the others."

**Animarium**

Taylor walks through the entrance of the Animarium with Andros, Wes, and Eric right behind her. The three guys duck as the Eagle Zord flies over their heads. Taylor giggles at their reactions.

"Why must you duck every time you see my Zord?" she asks. "It's not going to hurt you."

"The fact that it's always flying around in here freaks me out." Wes Admits.

"I can only imagine the messes that thing makes." Eric says.

Taylor rolls her eyes as they walk over to the sacred waters. "Princess Shayla?" she calls out. "Where are you? It's me, Taylor." She's answered with silence.

"I don't think they're here." Andros says. "Maybe we should go look for them?"

"There's no need." Merrick's voice comes as he emerges from the bushes.

"Where is everybody?" Taylor asks.

"At the Sacred Hill viewing the legendary arrow. It goes with the legendary bow."

"What bow and arrow?" Wes asks.

"The archery weapons that got Cole kidnapped." Alyssa explains as she and the others appear.

"What?" Andros and the others say in shock.

"Cole was taken because of a stupid archery set?" Taylor says in disbelief.

"Stupid?" Merrick says. "Far from that Taylor. The legendary bow and arrow were wielded by a great warrior over three thousand years ago. The arrow head was carved out of a special stone and sprinkled with the bone dust of an ancient beast. The arrow, was said to have slain an evil sorceress."

"Cool." Eric says.

"No, not cool." Alyssa sighs. "Princess Shayla entrusted Cole to look after the bow. She wanted to split it and the arrow apart because the Sacred Waters warned her that an evil presence was coming to take them both."

"Let me guess," Andros says, "the Master is that evil presence."

Alyssa nods. "Yes. Cole was kidnapped because he wouldn't hand the bow over. TJ thinks the Master's going to offer us a trade, but we all know that's a setup waiting to happen."

"So, what are we going to do about Cole?" Taylor asks.

"For now, he has to stay put." TJ says.

"But we need him here."

"I understand that Taylor, but you have to trust me on this. Andros...we need Karone's help."

"No way Teej. Just let her be. She's on the inside of the Master's fortress. She's our only hope for getting information."

"I understand Andros. Look, I don't want her to bust him out, but she does have to keep in contact with us and the Wild Force Rangers. We're going to form an escape plan for Cole so he can get off the ship himself without bringing attention to your sister."

"Okay then. I guess I'll talk to her about it. I'm going to head back to the Megaship now. In the meantime, you guys protect that arrow and start training. We've got one heck of a battle ahead of us."

"I'll stay here." Eric suggests. "There's nothing interesting happening back in Silver Hills anyways."

"And I'd like to head with you the Megaship." Wes says. "That's if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Wes." Andros says. "We need an extra hand on board anyways."

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

"Well mom?" Molly says as she folds her arms over her chest. "What's happening between you and dad?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kimberly asks with a nervous laugh.

"Well...I don't know. I just want to hear you say it. Are you two...together?"

Kimberly looks over the faces of the three girls and giggles at their wide eyes. "Yes." she says with a smile.

"Oh my God." Kira grins.

Samara starts squealing with excitement. "I'm so happy for you Aunt Kim. It's about time you found a man."

"Thanks." Kimberly says as she brushes a few loose strands of hair behind her ears.

Molly stares at her mother with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"Molly," Samara calls out to her, "aren't you happy that your parents are together?"

"I don't know." she admits. "What if things turn out like they did the last time they were together?"

"Girls," Kimberly says softly, "can I have a few minutes alone with Molly?"

Samara nods as she helps Kira to her feet. They then exit the room.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Kimberly asks sadly.

"Mom, hearing that you and dad are together...it brings back memories of the day I found out about what happened between the two of you that lead to your pregnancy with me being kept secret. Hearing that story made me realize how unstable your relationship used to be. Dad jumped to false conclusions about you and Rocky being in bed together which led to you making irrational decisions. You guys couldn't work out a simple misunderstanding back then, so how are you going to work one out now?"

Kimberly smiles. "Molly, your father and I do have a rough history together, but things are different this time. We've both acknowledged all of the mistakes we made in the past and we're willing to do whatever it takes not to make those same mistakes again. Molly, I care about him so much and I couldn't bear to lose him again."

"I understand." Molly smiles. "Love makes you crazy sometimes, huh?"

Kimberly giggles as she stands to hug her. "It does sweetheart. That's for sure."

**Tommy's House**

"So, that's pretty much what happened." Tommy says. "Elsa knows where my lab is which means the Master and Mesogog know as well. What's to stop them from coming here and destroying our equipment?"

"We aren't safe here." Aisha says as she begins pacing back and forth. "We'll be sitting ducks if we decide to stay. What should we do?"

"I think we should relocate." Tommy suggests.

"Relocate?" Jason asks. "Where exactly do you think we should go?"

"Where else?" Tommy asks. Everyone looks around puzzled until Billy suddenly gasps as it hits him.

"The Command Center." he concludes.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends another chapter. Wanna find out what's going to happen next? Well, I'm not the kind of author that releases spoilers, so you're just going to have to wait for the next update. Now, review time!**

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**RKF22**

**XRanger13**

**sabina21**

**Ghostwriter**

**StarWriter0303**

**Webdoor**

**hawaii50girl**

**TKD4Life**

**Hopelessromanticgurl**

**CAS3246**

**Oldtvlover**

**bsinger95**

**hewhoreaps**

**andyg2525**

**brankel1**

**Jeremy Shane**

**NightWatcher666**

**Purple Dragon Ranger**

**crystal-shinobi**

**French ranger**

**Hobippitybum**

**NixC224**

**Kellybird**

**Bric**

**red neo ranger**

**Michael James**

**ellie4778**

**little princess of mercury**

**Eternal-Cry16**

**PhoenixQueen16**

**andyg2525**

**flipgurlpink11**

**NightWatcher666**

**Taeniaea**

**blue moon**

**Angel715**

**ForeverxRebel**

**NKOTBchick1986**

**yob3**

**The Good Child**

**Lord Andreas**

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I want to thank everyone that's been reading and reviewing this fanfic. The reviews are what inspire me to keep on writing. Also, thanks to those of you who've added either my pen name or this fanfic to your "favorites" list. It really means a lot to me. Till next time guys!**


	37. It's Not Easy Being Green

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm back again with the next chapter of _I Lost my Hart_ and I know you're all excited that you can start reading again. So, I'm not going to waste anymore time babbling. Let's start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"It's Not Easy Being Green"**_

"The Command Center?" Zack says in response to his answer. "I don't understand. Why on earth would we relocate to a place that no longer exists? I was told it was destroyed a couple years back."

"The main level was destroyed," Tommy explains, "but there's an underground chamber where Dimitria and Alpha are currently located."

"Alright," Trini says, "then let's go. The sooner we get there, the safer we'll be. Who knows when the Master will decide to attack again?"

"Here's the plan." Tommy says. "You guys are going to take the hovercraft to the Command Center and Jason will be in charge while you're there."

"Wait a second," Adam says, "aren't you coming with us?"

"Even though the Master is a threat to the entire planet, I still have to protect Reefside Adam. Me and the other Dino Rangers are this town's only protection from Mesogog."

"Tommy," Katherine says, "you're our leader for this battle. We need you at the Command Center to guide us."

"I'm still going to lead everyone through this battle Kat, don't worry. Once I'm positive things are going to remain quiet here, me and my rangers will join you all at the Command Center. I'll send you constant updates and I'll be sure to tell you when there's been an attack."

"Very well then." Jason says, taking on his new leadership position. "Is everyone here that's traveling to the Command Center?"

"Not everyone." Trini points out. "Kimberly and Samara are still at the hospital."

"Actually you guys, Kimberly's staying here." Tommy admits.

"And why is she allowed to stay?" Tanya asks. "Last I checked, she wasn't a Dino Ranger."

"I know she isn't." the Dino Ranger sighs. "However, she isn't going to leave her while Molly's still in the hospital. You guys get on board the hovercraft and going. I'll beam Samara to the Command Center once I fill everyone in at the hospital."

**Megaship**

Wes takes a sigh of relief as he and Andros's appear in the hanger of the Megaship. Andros turns to his fellow Red Ranger and smiles.

"Welcome to the Megaship." he says.

"It's enormous." Wes says in awe as he looks around the metal-walled room. "So this is where you and the Astro Rangers lived during Dark Specter's reign?"

"Yeah. It's also where we're living right now."

"Well, it's pretty cool. I still think that living in a clock tower was better."

The two of them walk down the steps near the jump tubes and head out into the hallway.

"So, what exactly do you guys do up here?" Wes asks as he walks in step with Andros.

"Up here, our job is to stay in contact with Karone while she's gathering intell on the Master. We're also in charge of protecting the earth from space raids."

"Sounds like a pretty fun job."

"No, not really. We've been in space for almost a week and the only fighting we've gotten to do was against two of the Comdrites. A little more action would be greatly appreciated."

"So, what have you done in your free time?"

"Training, maintaining the Megaship, and budgeting."

"I'm sorry, budgeting?"

"Yeah. My wife's having another baby."

"Oh, congratulations. How many kids does that make now, two?"

"No, four."

"Four?Wow, the two of you must have a lot of free time to yourselves."

Andros laughs as they walk into the dining hall. Mason is seated at the table eating spoonfuls of applesauce.

"Hey Uncle Andros." the boy greets in between spoonfuls of applesauce."

"Hey Mason." Andros greets his nephew as he approaches the synthetron.

"He's your nephew?" Wes asks. "What's he doing up here?"

"His dad didn't want to leave him on earth with all the attacks going on." Andros says as he begins programming a meal.

"So, are your kids up here too then?"

"No, they're at Ashley's brother's for the time being. The minute the Master shows up, they will be on this ship, far away from the earth."

Wes nods as he takes a seat beside Mason. "Hi there." he says, flashing a smile. Mason nods as he continues eating. "So Andros," he continues speaking, "what exactly are we going to convince Karone to do?"

Andros looks at him as he gives the question some thought. "I haven't really thought about it. TJ wants her to give Cole the necessary information to free himself, but I don't want her to get caught. Who knows what those nasty Comdrites will do to her if they find out she isn't really one of them at heart?"

"Is something going to happen to my mom?" Mason asks nervously as he drops his spoon into his bowl.

"No Mason." Andros says quickly to reassure him. "Everything's fine. Why don't you go and find your dad for me, huh?"

Mason's eyes dart between the two adults before he slides off his stool to go and find his father.

"I'm sorry." Wes sighs. "I forgot the kid was sitting there."

"It's alright man."

"Andros?" Ashley's voice comes from the doorway.

Andros's face lights up at the sound of her voice. "Hey there." he smiles as he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her growing waist.

"When did you get back?" she asks.

"About five minutes ago." he says before giving her a quick kiss on her lips. The two of them gaze at each other lovingly before Wes clears his throat, alerting the two of them that he's still there.

"Oh," Ashley says as he quickly pulls away from her husband, "I had no idea we had company. Hello there."

"Hi." Wes says with a bright smile. "You must be Andros's wife, Ashley."

"The one and only." She says placing her hands on her hips. "Who are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, pardon my manners. I'm Wesley Collins of the Power Rangers Time Force, but you can call me Wes."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Wes." The two of them smile at each other.

"Hey Ash," Andros says, "could you excuse us for a little while? We have a few important things to discuss."

"Fine then." Ashley sighs. "I have a few chores to get done anyways."

"Um, you're supposed to be resting."

"Andros, I'm fine. Don't make such a fuss." Ashley kisses his cheek sweetly before exiting the room with a spring in her step.

"She's a keeper." Wes compliments. "Very sweet and bubbly."

"Always has been, always will be." The two of them laugh before taking a seat at the table.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

"Got any twos?" Molly asks in a monotone voice.

"Go fish." Kira replies in the same tones. "Any fours?"

"Ir al pesca." Samara says with a smile.

Kimberly is sitting on the recliner trying to drown out the emotionless game of "go fish" as she stares at the TV screen.

Molly places her hands on her mattress as she slowly pushes herself up straight. She winces in pain as she tries to get comfortable.

"Are you okay?" Samara asks worriedly.

Kimberly looks over her shoulder at the mentioning of pain.

"My knife wound really hurts." Molly says through gritted teeth. "It's so strange. I wasn't feeling any pain twenty minutes ago."

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Kimberly asks worriedly as the teen gasps in discomfort.

"Just give me a few minutes mom. Maybe it will stop."

After five more minutes, the pain has increased an Molly now has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'll go get a nurse." Samara says, jumping up quickly to leave the room.

Kira places a hand on Molly's back as she does her best to calm the crying girl. Samara runs back into the room a few seconds later with two nurses on her tail.

"Sweetheart," the red-head nurse says, "can you explain to me what you're feeling?"

"Pain." Molly says as she clenches her teeth tightly. "It feels like a bottle of rubbing alcohol was poured on it."

"Okay honey." the raven-haired nurse speaks. "We're going to examine your wound. I need you to lean back slowly and roll your nightgown up so we can check."

Kira and Kimberly try to help Molly lean back, but the teenager starts screaming in pain, begging for them not to move her anymore.

"This sounds serious." the raven-haired nurse speaks. She turns to Samara. "Doctor Duncan was in room 325 last I checked. Can you tell him to come here and that it's an emergency."

Samara nods as she disappears into the hallway.

"Lift her gown."

The other nurse does as instructed and the two of them, plus Kira and Kimberly, gasp at the sight before them. Molly's wound has swollen terribly and it's oozing."

"What's going on?" Kimberly asks as panic rises in her chest.

"It looks like the wound's been infected." the red-head speaks.

Doctor Duncan and Samara enter the room and walk over to Molly. Samara lets out a repulsed sound at the sight of the wound.

"We need to take care of this immediately." Doctor Duncan says. "Nurse, put the bed in mobile mode and bring her down to the intensive care unit."

"Right doctor." the two nurses speak as they prepare to move Molly.

Kimberly helps Kira stand from Molly's bed and helps her over to the recliner as the nurses unlock the wheels.

"Will she be okay?" Kimberly asks Doctor Duncan as tears burn at the back of her throat.

"I believe she will be." he says reassuringly as the nurses roll her out of the room. "Don't worry too much. Just stay here and remain calm. We're going to clean out her wound and try to get rid of the infection. She'll be better in no time."

"Thank you Doctor Duncan."

"Please, call me David." David exits the room behind the nurses leaving Kimberly and the other two girls behind.

Samara places a hand on her forehead as she tries to regain her composure. Kimberly tries to distract herself from worrying by picking up the cards that are scattered all over the floor.

"I don't understand what happened." Samara says quietly. "One minute, she was fine, and the next-"

"Hey," Kira cuts her off, "don't worry too much about it. You heard what the doctor said. She's going to be fine."

Kimberly sighs as she sets the playing cards on the counter top near the door. "When will this nightmare end?" she says to no one in particular. "I just want Molly to get better so we can leave this hospital."

The door swings open and Tommy rushes in with Trent following close behind. Conner and Ethan appear a few seconds later.

"What happened?" Tommy asks, panic on his face. "When we got off the elevator, we saw nurses pushing Molly down the hall."

"Molly's stab wound is infected." Samara explains. "She was fine for a while, but the pain became a little unbearable."

Kimberly sighs as she covers her eyes with her hand. "I want this all to stop." she says as tears spill down her cheeks.

Tommy spies this and walks over to her to pull her into his arms. "It's going to be alright Kim."

"I know Tommy." she says in an audible whisper. "It's just that I'm tired of being here. I want my daughter out of this hospital, I want the Master to be defeated, and I want my life to go back to normal."

Tommy nods as he rests his head upon hers. His eyes then go to Samara, who's leaning against the wall.

"Samara," he sighs, "I have to send you back to Angel Grove."

"What are you talking about?" she asks, a little shocked by his statement. "My plane doesn't leave until Saturday."

"Everyone else is heading to the Command Center on the outskirts of Angel Grove. It was the Power Rangers' original base. I sent everyone in Hayley's hovercraft because the villains know where my lab is located. I promised your parents that I'd beam you there."

Samara sighs in irritation. "But I don't want to go back to Angel Grove. I want to stay here with Molly."

"I'm sorry Samara, but you have to go. Molly will be fine with me, her mom, and the rest of the Dino Rangers looking after her."

"I'm her best friend though. I have every right to stay here with her."

"Samara, I know where you're coming from, but it doesn't matter. Sending you to the Command Center is for the best. If you stay here, you could get hurt in the crossfire, and your father would never forgive me. You aren't trained like the rest of us are and that definitely puts you at risk."

"I understand." she says in a sad tone. "Well, if I have to leave, can it wait until the morning? I want to be here when Molly gets back."

"I'll allow that."

The two of them smile at each other before taking a seat on the couch to wait on news about Molly.

**Megaship**

"Are you out of your mind?" Zhane shouts. "There is no way in hell I'm allowing this!"

Andros rubs his temples as he takes a deep breath. "Zhane, would you just listen to me?"

"I did listen Andros and I disagree completely with what you had to say. Are you deliberately trying to get my wife, your **sister**, killed? Saving Cole could sacrifice her mission and put her in grave danger. In case you've forgotten, she's on a space fortress with all of the Power Ranger's enemies. If her cover is blown, I know for a fact that they won't hesitate to kill her, and that's something I can't let happen."

"Zhane," Andros shouts, "for the love of God, shut up! I never said we were going to have her bust Cole out. We're just trying to come up with a plan for her to help him escape on his own without her being suspected."

"As of right now, all suspicion is on her Andros. She was the last Comdrite to join the cult of witches and she has Hellina breathing down her neck all the time because she doesn't trust her. She's got enough to deal with already."

Wes is sitting at the table watching the Red and Silver Astro Rangers arguing as though he's watching a case in court. He sits upright when the shouting stops and the two enter a staring match.

"She'll be fine." Andros says. "I have faith in her and that's something she's been asking for from the both of us for years now."

Zhane glares at Andros for a few more seconds before closing his eyes with a sigh. "Fine. We'll run this by her and help her come up with a plan."

Wes smiles at Zhanes decision. "Well," he says, "it's about time you two came to agreement after twenty minutes. Are you always like this when it comes to making decisions?"

"No." Andros says with a laugh. "We're only like his because my sister's the main subject."

Wes lets out a low chuckle as Zhane and Andros shake of their anger and become their usual selves again.

"Sorry you had to sit through this Wes." Zhane says apologetically as he takes a seat at the table.

"Don't worry about it. It was actually entertaining to watch."

Andros shakes his head as he joins the two of them.

"So," Zhane says, "What's the plan? How are we going to get Cole off the fortress without blowing Karone's cover?"

Wes shrugs. "Maybe Karone has some ideas of her own?" he suggests.

"I doubt it." Andros says.

"Now, come on you two. Give her some credit. You should never underestimate the skills of a woman."

"And why not?" Andros asks.

"Because, she just might surprise you. I learned that with Jen."

"Jen?" Zhane asks.

"My girlfriend." Wes explains with a smile. "Jen was quite the handful when we were rangers. She acted as the team leader when her former fiancé, Ales, was killed. She took full responsibility for the team and she led them with an iron fist. She was quite the pit bull in the beginning. She had a short temper, a nasty attitude, and I swear to God, she hated my guts because her ex and I have a very strong resemblance, in spite of the fact that we have different personalities. As time wore on, Jen's personality softened, but her skills and determination never changed. She has a spark in her that never goes out, and that's what I love most about her.

Andros and Zhane stare at him as they listen to his explanation.

"Well," Zhane says, "That's Jen. We're talking about Karone. Karone always manages to get herself into trouble. She's adventurous and she thinks she knows everything. It's mostly because of her days she spent dwelling in darkness, but she's on the good side now. She just doesn't understand that things are different when walking on the path of light than they are on the path of darkness."

Andros rolls his eyes as he leans back in his chair. "Anyone who can survive living with Ecliptor fourteen years can handle anything." he says.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

After an hour of waiting and worrying, Doctor Duncan finally walks into Molly's room. Samara and Trent stand to their feet as the door closes behind him.

"How's our daughter?" Tommy asks as he squeezes Kimberly's hand in anticipation.

"She's going to be fine." he says with a smile, making everyone sigh in relief. "It's a good thing you came and got me when you did. That infection could've been much worse."

"So what's the deal doctor?" Tommy asks, feeling a little angered. "You and your staff have been examining Molly's wound constantly, telling us that she was perfectly fine and recovering well. What happened to all the good news we've been hearing?"

David rubs the back of his head as he takes a deep breath. "The infection was very strange, unlike any I've ever seen before. It started deep within the wound and it eventually filled the entire gash. As it turns out, your daughter was poisoned. What kind of blade was she cut with?"

"It was green and black with a claw-shaped blade on it." Trent says.

David nods. "I believe the blade was sprinkled with poison. It's the only explanation I can come up with. Oh well, at least she's better now."

"Where is she now?" Kimberly asks.

A knock sounds at the door as the nurses wheel Molly's bed back in. "Why, there she is now." Doctor Duncan says with a smile.

The nurses wheel a sleeping Molly into the room and lock her bed back in its previous place. Kimberly shudders at how pale her skin has gotten. "Is she going to be getting out of here tomorrow or not?" Kimberly asks worriedly.

"We'll see in the morning." he sighs.

"What about me?" Kira asks. "I can still go, can't I?"

"Of course you can. And to make things better, you can leave as soon as you wake up. Additional test results won't be necessary."

Kira smiles at this news as Conner kisses her cheek thankfully.

"Well, I'd better head down to the intensive care unit to check on another patient." Doctor Duncan says as he and the nurses start to leave. "Come find me if there are any additional problems." Everyone nods as the door shuts behind him.

Kimberly and Tommy move from their position and walk to their daughter's bedside. Kimberly combs her fingers through the girls messy hair, brushing it away from her face. "At least she looks more peaceful than she did before." she comments. "I hated seeing her in all that pain."

"I can't believe the Nega Ranger's dagger was the cause of it." Conner says.

"Wow." Ethan says with wide eyes.

"What do you mean wow?" Samara asks. "Are you fascinated by this or something?"

"Oh, no. I was just thinking that if Molly's wound is this messed up from her dagger, I can't imagine what Divatox's leg went through after she escaped from Molly's clutches the other day."

The Dino Rangers nod in agreement as they recall their battle with the diva last week.

"So," Kira says, "while we're on the subject of the Nega Ranger, what are we going to do about Molly's powers? Is it safe for her to morph again? Is the spell gone?"

"We won't know that unless she tries to use the morpher again." Tommy says. "As of right now, the cracks are gone from the gem's exterior, but we can't be too sure that they're all the way gone."

"You aren't seriously considering to let her morph again are you?" Kimberly asks, anger on her face. "Do you want her to end up back in here? I think one stab wound tot he gut is enough for a lifetime, don't you? If she morphs again and becomes possessed, we may not be so lucky second time. We could lose her forever Tommy."

"Kimberly, I'm well aware of that, but the only way we're going to find out if there's still a spell on the gem is if Molly morphs again."

"Oh no Tommy. I am not letting her morph with the Green Dino Gem ever again. Find her another gem and morpher to use."

"Kimberly, a morpher and a Dino Gem aren't like a pack of gum. You can't just go to the store and buy one. The gems are very difficult to find. Besides, I'm not even sure if another gem exists."

Kimberly folds her arms across her chest and pouts. The two of them stop their bickering when they hear Molly groaning beside them.

"Molly?" Kimberly says as she turns to look at the girl. Molly's eyes slide open slowly and her pupils begin moving around as they take in her surroundings.

"What happened?" she says groggily. "What's going on?"

"You had to have your wound flushed out." Tommy explains as he kisses her forehead. "Your wound was infected by a poison that was on your Dragon Dagger."

"You were screaming in pain." Kira says sadly. "You really scared all of us."

Molly winces in pain as she sits up slowly. "Now I remember what happened. So, am I alright then?"

"That depends." Ethan says. "You're wound is fine, but your release date might be moved."

"What?" she groans as she leans back onto he bed. "That can't happen. I have to make the auditions tomorrow."

"Don't worry Molly." Trent reassures her. "If you can't make auditions tomorrow, I'll be sure to find a way for the director to hear your voice and cast you."

"And how are you going to do that Trent?"

"Don't worry about it. Just trust me."

**Megaship**

Andros, Wes, and Zhane walk into the main room of the Megaship and head over to the communication screens.

"This place just keeps getting bigger and bigger." Wes says as he looks around the new room.

"It's not that big, if you ask me." Andros says. "That's probably because I lived on this ship for two years, so I'm used to its size."

"Agreed." Zhane says. "My one-storied, two bed roomed house seems bigger than this ship."

Wes releases a small laugh as the three of them reach the communication screens. "So, this is the system you were speaking with me on the other day?" he asks.

"Mhmm." Andros responds. "The communication system on the Megaship is one of the most up to date, fastest communication system in the galaxy. If I wanted to, I could contact someone in a different galaxy."

"Way cool."

Andros nods. "D.E.C.A., set up a communication link with Karone please."

"Yes Andros." the system replies. "Connecting now."

The three men wait patiently as the communication screen blinks to life. After a few seconds of waiting, Astronema's face appears. She looks like she's out of breath and she has bruises on her face.

"Karone!" Zhane shouts angrily. "What on earth happened to you?"

"I'm fine Zhane," Astronema replies, "it's only a couple of bruises, nothing major. I was just in a training session with Hellina and she's a very skillful opponent in hand-to-hand combat. Let's just say, my fighting skills aren't what they used to be. Being a dentist doesn't exactly give me training time. So, to what do I owe this wonderful call?"

"We have a favor to ask of you." Andros says.

"And what would that favor be?"

"We need you to help Cole escape from the Master's fortress."

"Andros, do you realize what kind of risk I'll be taking by doing so?" Astronema asks. "I'll automatically be looked at as a suspect. Everyone watches me so closely around here because they doubt my loyalties. If I disappear around the time Cole disappears, I'll be convicted and murdered."

"You see," Zhane says with a proud smile, "she agrees with me for a change. Cole should stay on the fortress. After all, he's probably safer there than on earth."

"Zhane!" Wes and Andros shout in disbelief.

"What?"

"Karone," Wes says, "what if you were to make it...not so obvious that you helped him escape?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if you give Cole instructions on how to free himself to avoid freeing him yourself?"

Astronema rubs her chin as she gives his suggestion a thought. "I suppose that could work," she says, "but how would I get him back to earth? I can't just teleport him myself."

"What if we beam him onto the Megaship?" Andros suggests. "That might work."

"That's a great idea." she smiles. "Alright, I think we have a plan. I'm going on guard duty in two hours. I'll give Cole escape instructions at that time and I'll have him escape during Inferna's shift tomorrow morning. Her powers are the weakest of the Comdrites, so she shouldn't be too much to handle if she tries to stop him. You'll need to be awake and ready to beam him around ten thirty tomorrow morning. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great." Wes compliments her. "This plan is going to work out perfectly."

**Two Hours Later: Reefside Memorial Hospital**

After two hours of visiting, everyone has left Molly's room except for the injured brunette and Trent. He's sitting on the girl's bed, holding her against him protectively as he combs his fingers through her hair gently.

"How are you feeling?" he asks her.

"I'm fine Trent. Just a little sleepy."

"Would you like me to go so you can rest?"

"No." She says, holding him tighter. "Please stay." Trent smiles as he rests his head upon hers. "Trent, what's this plan of yours to get the director to hear me sing?"

"I was on your youtube account earlier today and I saw a few videos of you singing. They're really good and I know the director will love one of them."

"Which one do you plan on showing her?"

"The "American Honey" cover. That's my favorite, plus, the director's a huge Lady Antebellum fan."

"Wow." she says with a smile. "How lucky am I to have a boyfriend like you? Thanks Trent."

"Anytime Molly."

The two of them sit in silence before Trent speaks again. "So, I take it you haven't heard anything about our battle with Elsa earlier?"

"No, I haven't." she says excitedly. "Tell me everything that happened?"

"We met her and a swarm of Tyrannodrones in the forest. We took down all of the creatures except one and when we asked Elsa what the Master had planned, she fled, only for us to discover that she had found the entrance to your dad's lab."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Doctor O pulled back the bushes and there was the cave. Elsa knows where we've been hiding, which means-"

"My dad and everyone are in grave danger. Trent, we have to warn the others."

"Oh, they know already. We went to the lab and your dad ordered Billy to take everyone to the Power Ranger's original Command center back in Angel Grove. Samara's supposed to be heading there tomorrow. She wanted to make sure you were okay first."

"So, are we supposed to stay here or are we going there too?"

"We're staying here because we're Dino Rangers and we have to protect Reefside first and foremost. As soon as we're positive things are going to stay quiet around here, we're going to head to the Command Center too. Oh...there's one more thing you should know about."

"What?"

"Your mom doesn't want you to morph with the Green Dino Gem anymore. She doesn't want a repeat of what happened the last time you used it. We don't want to see the Nega Ranger again."

"What's the point of having super powers if I can't use them?" Molly growls.

"Hey, calm down. Your mom's opinion may not mater. Your dad wants you to morph again to see if the spell's really gone. If it isn't, I have confidence that you can beat it this time." Trent smiles.

"I think so too." Molly smiles before kissing him.

**Fortress**

"I'll be sure to let you know when everything's in order." Astronema speaks into her communicator. "I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Andros replies as the communication link cuts off.

Astronema hides her communicator in her fist as she walks out of her bathroom. She gasps when she spies Luna and Kitanna standing in the room. "What the hell are you two doing here?" she snaps.

"Hellina's looking for you." Luna says. "Your training isn't done for the day."

Astronema sighs. "Right. I guess I should get going then."

"Hey," Kitanna says sweetly, "don't stress too much over this. Hellina was tough on all of us during our first days of training. She just wants you to be at your absolute best for the attack. If we screw up during battle, she takes the heat from the Master because she's in charge of us. Just be patient and respectful with her and you'll have nothing to worry about."

"You guys don't understand. I've always been the one in charge and I hate that I have to follow her orders. In my opinion, my powers are already developed enough to take on those stupid Power Rangers."

"No offense," Luna cuts in, "but if you're really as strong as you claim to be, why didn't you destroy those Astro Rangers years ago when you had the chance?"

Astronema glares at the yellow and blue-haired beauties before storming out of the room.

"I was just saying." Luna says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Come on." Kitanna whispers. "We have a job to do, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Luna and Kitanna walk over to Astronema's side of the room and begin digging through her things.

"A curl and iron, hairspray, a pack of gum..." Luna mutters as she digs through the nightstand table.

"I found a book called..._Twilight_...what the hell is a twilight?"

"Ooh, I saw a poster for that book while me and Inferna were on earth. It has something to do with mythical creatures called vampires and werewolves."

"Um, okay?" Kitanna tosses the book aside as she continues moving things around under the bed.

"Say, what's this?" Luna says as she pushes Astronema's pillows aside.

Kitanna pulls her head out from underneath the bed and looks at the photograph in Luna's hands. "Let me see it." she instructs as she holds out her hand.

Luna hands her the photo and her eyes widen slightly at the image. The photograph is of a man with bright blonde hair and a woman with blonde hair. In the woman's arms is a little baby wrapped securely in a blue blanket. The parents of the child are smiling happily as the woman's head rests on the man's shoulder.

"Who are these people?" Kitanna asks interestedly.

"A married couple with a baby?" Luna guesses. "The man and woman are wearing wedding bands."

"Say," Kitanna says, "take a closer look at the woman in the picture. She looks...kind of familiar."

Luna squints at the image and gasps. "She kind of looks like Astronema. Well, the face does, not the hair."

Kitanna's face lights up as though she's just learned something amazing. "You know what? I think you're right."

"Look!" Luna exclaims as she pulls a gold ring out of the nightstand table. "Here's the ring to prove it. She is the woman in that picture."

"So, the "Princess of Darkness" has a darling husband and child? Those are two things she's never mentioned before."

"Maybe she doesn't remember them?" Luna suggests. "After all, Ecliptor was ordered to brainwash her into being Astronema again so she could join our cult."

"What if she wasn't brainwashed?" Kitanna asks. "What if she's been pretending to be Astronema all along. I mean, why else would someone, who's brainwashed, keep a picture of their past life if they aren't supposed to remember it?"

"Good point." Luna says jumping to her feet. "We need to speak with Hellina now."

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends another chapter. I hope you're all pleased with the ending results, even though I know half of you are mad that I ended with another cliff hanger. Well, you know what to do. Leave me a nice review and wait patiently for the next update.**

**Special Thanks To: **

**StarWriter0303**

**sabina21 **

**brankel1 **

**Ghostwriter **

**Lord Andreas (Thanks! I think present tense works well for this story!)**

**camilia85560 **

**Taeniaea (Thanks!)**

**yob3 (I'm actually considering your SPD idea, so keep your fingers crossed!)**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Purple Dragon Ranger **

**Shievi**

**andyg2525 **

**oldtvlover **

**Michael James**

**hopelessromanticgurl **

**TKD4Life**

**Pink Lightspeed Ranger**

**RKF22 **

**hewhoreaps **

**Pink Ranger 01**

**Kellybird **

**ranchboy1**

**Eternal-Cry16**

**Odinson83 (The doctor will have an important role soon!)**

**pinkdancer45 ****(Thanks for the review!)**

**red neo ranger**

**lostinphotoshop**

**anna381621146**

**Pogo KW**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's been leaving reviews after reading each chapter. They're what inspire me the most to continue writing this fanfic. Also, I want to thank everyone who's added either my story or my pen name to their "favorites" list. It means so much to me that you guys like my story that much. Well, until next time guys!  
**


	38. Illusions and New Hope

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter of _I Lost my Hart_ and I know you're all excited to find out what's going to happen next. So, I'm not going to keep you long in this author's note. Let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, I don't own the songs "American Honey" by Lady Antebellum or "Through with Love" by Destiny's child. Those songs are property of those singers, their writers, and their labels. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this fanfic. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_**"Illusions and New Hope"**_

Astronema hits the floor like a limp rag doll and slowly rolls herself over. As if yesterday's training session weren't hard enough. Today's session seems much worse.

Hellina stares down at her with a satisfied smirk on her face. "I'll admit Astronema, I'm very impressed. You've lasted much longer than the other four Comdrites."

Astronema pushes herself up weakly and coughs out a spew of blood as she tries to catch her breath. "Like...I...said..." she pants. "I'm not that easy...to...de-defeat."

Hellina folds her arms over her chest and smiles. "I've noticed. Your defense skills are okay, but what I'd really like to see are your magic skills. Let's see what you've got?"

Astronema's eyes move up to meet Hellina's. Hellina's staring at her intently, waiting on her to make a move.

"Are you sure you want me to use my powers?" Astronema asks. "You may regret asking me to do so."

Hellina nods. "I'm waiting Astronema. Show me what you're made of."

Astronema closes her eyes as she pushes herself onto her feet. Her body screams in protest, begging her to take a break, but she ignores it.

'Okay.' She thinks to herself. 'It's been a while since I've used any dark magic, so I'm going to need all the concentration I can get. Please body, hang on just a little longer.'

Hellina unfolds her arms and takes a defensive stance to prepare for Astronema's attack.

Astronema takes a deep breath as she holds her arms out to her sides. Her lips start to move as she quickly mutters a spell and her hands begin to glow a bright purple. A few seconds later the glow expands and two balls of purple light form in the palms of her hands. Hellina raises an eyebrow, impressed.

"That's a neat little trick you've got there," She compliments the woman, "but I think mine's a little…better!" Hellina outstretches her palms at her sides and two giant flames emerge from her hands. "You've got to be a little quicker with your spells Astronema!" she shouts. "An enemy can get the upper hand on you in the time it takes you to gather a spell."

Astronema nods.

"Now," Hellina says with interest in her eyes. "let's have a little spell-off. Your magic versus mine."

Astronema pulls her arms back, swings them over her head and thrusts them forward, unleashing her spell. Hellina drops into the splits, avoiding the attack, and throws her spell at the purple-haired princess. Astronema gasps as she dives out of the way. Hellina's fire spell brushes across her boot, causing an outcry of pain to leave her lips.

"Get back up!" Hellina shouts. "You are to keep fighting no matter what!"

Astronema scrapes the flaming sole of her boot on the floor, extinguishing the flame engulfing it, before hopping back up to her feet. She throws her index finger forward and unleashes a new spell upon Hellina. Hellina gasps as a cloud of purple smoke erupts around her.

"Hey, what the hell is this, some kind of illusion?"

"You can say that." Astronema replies in a cold voice as the purple smoke fills the rest of the room, darkening their surroundings.

Hellina's guard goes up as soon as Astronema disappears into the smoke. She closes her eyes and focuses in on her surroundings with her ears. Her brow knits in frustration when no footsteps are heard. "What's her tactic?" she whispers to herself.

Hellina's eyes snap open when she feels something brush up against her. Her head snaps to her right to find the source, but nothing's there.

"Come on out and fight me Astronema." she shouts into the smoke. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

Astronema is positioned behind Hellina on the floor, her eyes immune to the smokey surroundings. She stares at Hellina in amusement as she calls out to her.

'This is kind of fun.' she thinks as a smile creeps onto her lips. 'Now, how does the rest of this spell go? I remember how to cast the smoke illusion, but how do I finish it?'

**Flashback**

"Now my princess," Ecliptor spoke, gaining the young teenager's attention, "This next spell is known as the Illusion of Smoke."

"The Illusion of Smoke?" a thirteen-year-old Astronema spoke. "It sounds pretty cool. How does it work Ecliptor?"

"First of all, I want you to know something very important. The Illusion of Smoke is a very dangerous and powerful spell. Most witches don't learn the spell until they've fully mastered their powers, but you are different from an ordinary witch. Your powers surpass those of a full mature witch, so I believe that this spell won't cause any problems for you. Now remember this princess, everything in this illusion won't be real until you decide to make it real."

"What do you mean Ecliptor?"

"Monsters and all kinds of booby traps will exist inside of the smoke. Your victim will succumb to the illusion, even though everything inside of it doesn't exist. However, you can easily eliminate your victim by bringing your illusion to life."

"So, I can make the monsters and death traps real?"

"Yes, but we aren't going to discuss that part of the spell just yet. For now, we'll just work on your illusion. Now, I want you to repeat after me. Hurdleoak Illidleroak Finkleurkleroanoake Smoke."

Astronema followed Ecliptor's instructions, repeating every word exactly as he said them.

Ecliptor smiled at the young teen, proud that she'd understood the first time through. "Very good my princess. Now, it's time for you to actually practice the illusion. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready Ecliptor. Now, what do I do?"

"You know how you gather your energy for your handcuff spell in the tip of your right index finger?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You're going to do the same thing for this spell, but you're going to need to gather a lot of energy for this. Your body has to help supply the energy for this attack, not just your magic. Once you've gathered enough energy, your finger will start to vibrate. That means your finger is ready to unleash the spell. You just have to say the spell and the illusion will emerge around your victim."

"Okay, sounds easy enough. Quantrons, come here." A group of five Quantrons entered Astronema's training room and saluted their young master. "I need two volunteers to help me test out a spell." she announced. "Any takers?"

The Quantrons began trembling at their master's request. "I'm waiting." she growled as she begun tapping her foot impatiently. The Quantrons began shoving each other forward, none of them wanting to face their princess.

"That is quite enough!" Ecliptor barked. "You two in the front, you're the test dummies of the day. Now, come forward." The other three Quantrons ran from the room leaving the other two behind, trembling in fear.

Astronema smiled at the two of them. "Thank you for your cooperation. Now, let's get on with the show."

The purple-haired witch raised her arm and aimed her finger at her two trembling subjects. Her brow narrowed in concentration as she prepared her spell.

Astronema grunted in irritation when she suddenly began to feel warm. Followed by the warmth was a sudden rush of weakness. The spell was really taking a lot out of her, but she was determined to complete the spell and move on with her training.

Finally, her finger grew heavy and began to shake, the spell inside of it dying to be unleashed. Astronema smiled wickedly at the cowering Quantrons before muttering her spell.

"Hurdleoak Illidleroak Finkleurkleroanoake Smoke!" she shouted.

As soon as the spell passed through her lips, purple smoke burst from her finger and engulfed the room in a matter of seconds. The sounds of the Quantrons' robot-like screams were all that could be heard as the princess of darkness stared around in awe at her spell.

"What do I do now Ecliptor?" she asked, curious as to what else could be done.

"Take my hand princess." Ecliptor commanded, his voice coming from beside her.

Astronema nearly jumped out of her skin as a low, vicious growl tore through the smoke. She quickly took hold of Ecliptor's hand to try and ease away the fear inside her.

"What was that?" she managed to say.

"It is alright Astronema." Ecliptor reassured her. "That is only a monster inside of your illusion."

"Is it able to hurt me?"

"Not unless you command it to become real."

Astronema turned her head towards Ecliptor, squinting through the thick smoke.

"And how exactly do I do that?" she asked in curiosity.

**End Flashback**

"Damn it," Astronema curses in a low whisper, "I can't remember the other half of the spell. Well, I guess the illusion's just going to have to work its magic for now."

Hellina's eyes move through the smoke frantically searching for any signs of Astronema. Suddenly, a growl erupts through the smoke, striking fear deep within her.

"What the hell is going on?" she shouts, her voice trembling with every word.

Astronema giggles, causing the red-head to jump. "Welcome to my Illusion of Smoke Hellina." She says. "Where all your worst fears come to life."

With that being said, a hand emerges from the smoke-covered floor and grabs Hellina's ankle, forcing a scream to fly from her throat. Hellina reaches down at her ankle and tries to pry the hand away, but she's shocked to find nothing there.

When she looks back up, she screams as she comes face to face with a hideous creatures with the eyes of a vicious snake. Hellina powers up a spell in her left hand and throws a fire ball forward. She gasps once she realizes that once again, nothing's there.

With ears burning in her eyes, she turns around. "Astronema," she shouts into the smoke, "I think our training session is through for the day."

"Giving up already?" Astronema says in a low, growling voice. "Aw, don't tell me you're scared?"

In the blink of an eye, a demonic-looking Astronema appears in front of Hellina.

"Are you scared yet?" she growls.

Hellina screams as she spins on her heels and runs further into the smoke. She holds her arms out in front of her as she tries to feel her way through the smoke. When her hand comes in contact with the cold metal wall, she lets out an aggravated cry.

When she turns around to go another way, she screams as she comes face to face with the demonic Astronema once again. Astronema's gripping a jagged, blood-covered blade in her hand as she laugh maniacally.

"That look is priceless." she growls as she grabs Hellina's shoulder. She laughs one final time before plunging the blade into the flaming witch's abdomen.

Hellina screams in pain as she feels the blade tear into her body. Her energy quickly depletes as her body falls limp to the floor.

Astronema laughs, this time in her normal voice before mutering, "Hurdleoak Illidleroak Finkleurkleroanoake, Hurdleoar Illidleoar Finkleurkleroanoare no more."

Hellina gasps when the pain she was just in suddenly disappears and her energy slowly fades back. She opens her eyes slowly and they widen when she sees that the smoke is gone.

Astronema is crouching in front of her, her hand still present on her shoulder. The other hand where the dagger had been is pointed at her, index finger outstretched but no blade in sight. Astronema is back to normal smiling evilly at Hellina.

Hellina touches her stomach where she'd been stabbed. She gasps when she realizes that there is no wound or blood in her vest. Her mouth falls open.

"It...was..."

"An illusion." Astronema states simply. "None of it was real."

Hellina shakes off her shock as Astronema outstretches her hand. She takes it and Astronema helps the shaken witch to her feet.

"I've got to admit." Hellina says, taking a shaky breath. "That spell was very impressive."

"You thought that was impressive huh? You should see the illusion at its full effect."

"There's more to it?"

"A couple booby traps, more monsters, and I can make everything in the illusion real if I seriously want to do damage to my opponent."

"Now I see why you're referred to as the Shadow Witch." Hellina says, trying to make a joke.

"So, I believe my training is done for the day?"

"Yes." Hellina sighs. "I need some recovery time. Hit the showers Astronema." Astronema smiles, but before she turns to leave, Luna and Kitana enter the room.

"Hello there **Astronema**." Luna says putting heavy emphasis on her name.

"Luna and Kitanna," Hellina says, "what are the two of you doing in here?"

"We have a few questions for Astronema," Kitana says. "and we're sure that you're going to want to stick around to hear how this plays out."

Astronema's eyes travel to Luna's hands. A picture and a ring are within them. Her eyes widen as realization hits her. Her cover has been blown.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

Molly sighs as she hears her curtains being drawn back. The sunlight streams through the exposed glass and falls upon her sleeping form.

"Wakey wakey Molly." Doctor Duncan's voice comes from the doorway. "It's time for me to check out that nasty wound of yours."

Molly groans in disapproval as she pulls her blankets over her head.

"Come on kiddo." He says with a laugh as he pulls the blankets off of her.

Molly's eyes shoot open as her body feels the cold temperature of her room. "Agh, alright. I'm up. Now give me back my blankets."

"In a minute."

The nurse, who opened the curtains, walks over to Molly and lifts her nightgown. The doctor smiles as he views the wound.

"Well, it looks like it's healing very nicely ever since we flushed it out. I think it might heal completely within the next couple of days."

Molly nods as she releases a small yawn. The nurse passes her two pills and a styrofoam cup of water. "Take these sweetie." She says with a smile.

Molly swallows the two pills and quickly drinks the water as Doctor Duncan reaches into a drawer and pulls out wrapping bandages.

"Can you sit up for me please? I'm going to wrap up your wound and then, I have a little surprise for you."

"Yippee." Molly says sarcastically as she leans up slowly to be wrapped.

The door opens as the doctor begins to bandage her. Kimberly and Tommy are standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be at work."

"We got permission from Principal Randall to come in late today." Kimberly says as her smile widens.

"Why'd you do that? You know, you could've come to see me after work like you guys did yesterday."

"We came in early today to surprise you with something." Tommy says.

"What?"

Tommy pulls his arm through the doorway and Molly gasps as a "Welcome Home" balloon slides into the room.

"I get to go home!" she exclaims.

"Yep." Doctor Duncan says as Tommy and Kimberly start to laugh. "With your infection gone, your wound is healing rather quickly. I expect it to be gone by the end of the week. Just keep these bandages on it and make sure that you clean it with this special medicine and cleanser that I'm going to be sending home with you. I'm also going to give you extra bandages that need to be changed every seven hours. Got it?"

"Got it." Molly says with a teeth-showing smile. "So, does this mean I can go to school?"

"I dunno sweetheart." Kimberly worriedly. "I think you should stay at home and rest."

"Mom, I'll be fine."

"Well Doctor Duncan, what do you think?"

"Well, walking may be a little bothersome. I know that you won't be able to participate in any physical activities or sports for a few weeks. But I think I have a solution. What if you use a wheel chair for a little while?"

"A wheel chair? I'm not handicapped doctor, I just have a small knife wound in my gut."

"Well, let's see if you can walk then." The nurse says holding out her hand.

Molly winces a little bit as she swings her legs over the side of her bed. She takes the nurses hand and slowly stands to her feet.

"Try walking around a little." Tommy says. "It's been four days since you've had to walk anywhere."

Molly nods as she slowly begins to walk. Her legs are a bit wobbly, but she's moving.

"What do you think?" Kimberly says. "Do you think you're up for walking?"

"I think I'll need a little more practice. I'll take the wheelchair."

Tommy laughs as Kimberly smiles.

"Nurse, go and grab a wheel chair." Doctor Duncan says. "Which one of you would like to sign her release papers?"

"I'll go ahead and sign them." Kimberly says. "Oh, and can I get the prescription for her pain killers?"

"Sure thing." Doctor Duncan says as the they exit the room.

Tommy smiles at his daughter as she slowly sinks back down onto the mattress.

"Okay." She says. "So, if I'm not allowed to participate in any physical activities, what are you guys going to do without your Green Ranger?"

"We'll manage honey. Everything will be alright."

"But dad, I don't like sitting by and watching from the sidelines."

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter. Your mom already said that you can't use your Dino Morpher anymore and the doctor said no physical activity, which would include fighting."

Molly folds her arms across her chest and pokes her bottom lip out in a puppy dog pout.

"That's not going to work Molly. Your mom used to do it all the time and it **never **worked."

The nurse comes back into the room while wheeling a wheel chair. "Okay honey." She says. "You can go ahead and get changed and we'll wheel you out of here."

"Okay." Molly says looking around the room. "Say dad? Did mom leave me anything to wear?"

Tommy nods as he reaches into a duffle bag underneath her bed. He tosses her a pair of jeans, chucks, and a loose fitting graphic t-shirt.

"Go ahead and get changed." He says as he helps her to her feet. "I'm pretty sure your mom will be back in a few minutes to help you out with your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Molly giggles as the nurse helps her into her wheel chair. The two of them wheel off into the bathroom, closing the door shut behind them.

Tommy releases the balloon, letting it float up to the ceiling, before reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He scrolls through his contact list quickly and dials Jason's number. Jason answers after four rings.

"Hey Tommy." Jason greets. "Everything okay?"

"I was just getting ready to ask you that question Jase. You guys made it to the Command Center right?"

"Of course. I'm at my place right now picking up a few things, but everyone else is back at the Command Center. Samara arrived around midnight. She was a little shaken up about Molly. Did everything turn out okay?"

"Everything's better than okay Jase. She's being released as we speak."

"So soon? Does that doctor know what he's doing?"

"Of course Jason. Since she's already bonded with her Dino Gem, she gained some of its healing abilities, so the wound is healing pretty quickly. She's all bandaged up getting changed right now. She'll be in a wheel chair, but she's relieved to be going home."

"That's great Tommy. So, has anything new happened yet?"

"Nope. There hasn't been an attack since yesterday afternoon, but you know how villains function. I wouldn't doubt that there's going to be an attack happening real soon."

"Oh boy."

"So, how are things going on your end?"

"Fine. Dimitria and Alpha have told us everything they know about what's going on. Alpha's developing some new type of weapon right now. He says it's going to aid us greatly in battle."

"Sounds cool. Say Jase? I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure thing Tommy. What is it?"

"Now that Molly's out of the hospital, she's able to return home and everything. I want her and Kimberly to stay safe but if they're here in Reefside, they won't be."

"I understand bro."

"I want Billy to beam the two of them over to the Command Center and you're to make sure they don't retreat back here. I want them out of harm's way until everything's back to normal on this end."

"Gotcha bro. When do you plan on beaming them?"

"Tonight."

"Sounds good. Look man, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Jase."

"Bye."

Tommy hits the end call button and slides the phone back into his pocket. When he looks up, Kimberly is standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. "You're beaming us out of Reefside?" she says. "When were you going to run this by me? I thought you said that we were staying?"

"That was before I found out that Molly was going to be released Kim. I've wanted to send you two away from the beginning, but I knew you weren't going to leave Molly behind. Now that she's better, I can get you two out of Reefside and to someplace safe."

"Tommy, what about you?"

"I'm going to remain here with my Dino Rangers until the coast is clear. When I'm positive that the attacks are going to stop, we'll be joining the rest of you at the Command Center. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Angel Grove is actually a safer place to be right now."

Kimberly walks into the room and stops in front of Tommy. "I don't want to go." She says. "I want to stay here with you."

"Kim…"

"Tommy, I made a huge mistake all those years ago when I left because you convinced me to. I broke your heart and from that point on, that's all we continued to do. If I hadn't gone to Florida and stayed behind in spite of your protests, things would've been so much better between us and you know it."

"Kim, that was a completely different situation. I told you to leave and chase after your dreams. This time, I want you to leave so you can be safe."

"Tommy-"

"End of discussion Kimberly." he cuts her off. "You're going to the Command Center and that's final."

"Mom," Molly's voice comes from the bathroom, "can you help me with my hair please?"

"I'm coming." Kimberly replies, her eyes remaining locked with Tommy's. "Fine then Tommy. We'll leave."

Kimberly turns and heads for the bathroom, leaving Tommy alone in the tiled room.

**Unknown**

"Well?" Hellina's voice booms throughout the training room. "What is it that's **so **important that I need to stick around to hear?"

"Astronema, if that's who you really are." Luna says. "Do you mind explaining what these were doing in your room?"

Luna holds out the wedding band and the photograph so both Astronema and Hellina could see them clearly. "A photograph and a ring." Astronema answers, maintaining her composure. "What's your point?"

"Do these things belong to you?" Luna asks.

"Yes, they do."

"What are they?" Kitana asks with a smile as Hellina studies the situation before her.

"My wedding band a picture of my husband and son." She answers.

"Precisely." Kitana says. "And, who's the woman in the picture?"

"My former self."

Hellina looks at the two witches demanding an explanation.

"If you're Astronema, why do you have pictures of your former life?" Luna asks. "All of your memories should've been erased."

"There are some things I chose to leave and to never forget." She says.

"You should've chosen to forget." Hellina says with a distant look in her eyes. "Choosing to remember parts of your former life will do nothing but bring you pain in your future." The other three witches stare at Hellina. For a second, they catch a glimpse of tears in her eyes.

"It's a wedding band and a photograph." the red-haired witch says. "I don't see what's so bad about that. Now, if you two are finished wasting my time, go and find something productive to do. Astronema and I just finished a tough training session and we need time to rest."

With that being said, Hellina exits the room leaving a stunned threesome behind. Kitanna and Luna look at Astronema who's still staring at the doorway Hellina had disappeared through moments before.

"We're still watching you Astronema." Luna says as the two of them exit.

"Good luck with that." She snaps as their blue and yellow hair disappear from her sight.

'Something's bothering Hellina…' she thinks to herself. 'I wonder what it could be?'

"Inferna," Darkonda's voice echoes outside the doorway, "don't forget that you have guard duty in an hour!"

"Yes Darkonda." Her voice comes from even further down the hall.

"Oh shoot!" Astronema shouts. "I forgot about Cole!"

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

"Okay!" Molly exclaims as Kimberly wheels her out of the bathroom. "I'm ready to go now."

Tommy smiles at Molly, whose hair is now in a high ponytail. "Great." He says looking at Kimberly who's staring at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "Let's get you out of here kiddo."

"Let's go straight to the school. I can go home later."

"Are you sure honey?" Kimberly asks as she stops to grab her duffle bag. "I really think you should **reconsider**." Her eyes go directly to Tommy's as she puts emphasis on the word.

"Kimberly, she says she wants to go and **that's final**."

Molly raises an eyebrow as her eyes dart between her parents. "Come on you two, it's only school."

**Reefside High: 20 Minutes Later**

Tommy holds the door open as Kimberly wheels Molly into the school. "Welcome back to Reefside High." Tommy says.

"Glad to be back dad." she says as she smiles at all of her fellow classmates who see her in the hall.

"Molly?" Cassidy's voice comes from an open classroom door. She runs out of the room with Dilan on her tail, camera in hand. "So tell us Molly, what happened to you? Your fellow students really want to know."

"I was at the ice cream parlor with my friends and the area was attacked by a monster. The Power Rangers showed up and they were trying to help everyone get to safety, but me and Kira got hurt."

"It's to my knowledge that you were stabbed?" Cassidy says growing more interested in the girl's explanation.

"I was stabbed by the Nega Ranger, who was battling the Power Rangers." Molly goes on to explain. "The whole situation is a little fuzzy,so if you don't mind, I'd like to stop talking about it."

"Well you heard it here first folks." Cassidy says to Dilan's camera. "An interview with one of the Nega Rangers victims, Molly Hart. So, who will be the Nega Rangers next victim?" Cassidy continues rambling as Kimberly wheels Molly away from her. Tommy follows closely behind.

"Nice cover story." He compliments her.

"Thanks dad. Hopefully my story stays the same all day."

"I just wouldn't talk about it." Kimberly says. "Tell everyone to mind their own business."

Molly giggles as Kimberly rounds the corner. She smiles when she sees Kira standing at her locker with Conner. Kira had been released earlier that morning and she appears to be doing fine. Conner is smiling at her lovingly, their hands intertwined together.

"They are just too cute." Kimberly says with a smile.

"Kind of like we used to be huh?" Tommy says earning a smile from Kimberly.

"Yeah." She says remembering a few things from their high school relationship.

"Kira, Conner." Molly calls out to the two of them.

Conner looks up and Kira turns around. The two of them smile widely as they walk over to their friend.

"Molly?" Kira exclaims in a raspy voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I got released from the hospital today."

"I thought your release date was getting moved because of your infection?" Conner says bending over to give her a hug.

"Well, the doctor was really surprised at how fast I'm recovering and all, so he bandaged me up, gave me a few pain killers and a wheelchair, and he let me go home early."

"That's great." Kira says as she hugs her as well.

"Do you guys mind looking after her?" Kimberly says. "I've got to get to the gym before second period starts."

"And you all know where I have to be." Tommy says.

"Sure thing." Conner says. "We'll look after the little dumpling for you."

Tommy and Kimberly laugh before quickly kissing their daughter goodbye. They then head off to their classes.

"So what's up with the two of you?" Molly asks. "You seem pretty happy today."

"I'm just glad to be out of that hospital." Kira sighs.

"Yeah." Molly agrees. "It was starting to seem like prison."

The three of them start laughing.

"Oh," Kira exclaims. "I almost forgot to tell you. You know how I basically moved out of my house right?"

"Right. You said you needed to crash at my place for a few days."

"Well, I don't have to stay at your place anymore. Conner's mom's letting me move in with them."

"Are you for real? Conner, is your mom nuts or something? My mom would never allow my boyfriend to move in with me."

"No Molly, she isn't crazy. We have a guest bedroom in our house that she's going to stay in. Mom says we can't sleep in the same room, nor can we be in any rooms with the doors closed. She's being so generous by allowing her to staywith us, so it's the least we can do."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

Kira laughs hoarsely as Conner wraps his arm around her waist. "Oh my gosh!" Kira exclaims suddenly. "We have to find Ethan and Trent and let them know you're back in school."

"Yeah." Molly says. "That would be a good idea."

"Would you like me to push you wheelie?" Conner jokes.

"Hey," Molly says, "don't call me that. And no, I'm perfectly capable of pushing myself around."

"Okay then wheels." Conner jokes again.

Kira slaps Conner's arm. "Knock it off." she says with a smile.

**Unknown**

Astronema tiptoes into the prisoner holding bay. She closes the door behind her and runs down the corridor. Lerigot sits up in his cell when he spies her and mutters something in his native tongue.

"Sorry Lerigot," she says a she passes him, "but I have no idea what you're saying." She stops when she reaches Cole's cell. He's lying on the floor with his back away from her. "Cole?" she calls out to him. "Are you awake?"

The Red Ranger groans as he rolls over. His eyes widen and he starts to tremble when he spies her. "No Cole, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what that green-haired witch said before she tried to strangle me with a plant."

"Trust me Cole," she says, holding her arms up in defense, "I won't hurt you."

Astronema looks around to make sure she isn't being watch before pulling off her wig. Her blonde hair falls down to her shoulders as she smiles at him. She runs her fingers through her hair to straighten it a bit before speaking to him again.

"My name is Karone and I'm married to the Silver Astro Ranger, Zhane. My brother is the Red Astro Ranger Andros, I'm sure you've met him before."

"Ah, Andros." Cole says a he nods. "I have met him. So...Karone, what are you doing on this ship if you're a good guy?"

"Well," she says biting her lip, "I'm pretending to be a bad guy. Actually, I am a bad guy, but I'm good...but I'm still bad."

"And I'm confused." he announces as he rubs his forehead.

"Sorry Cole. Let's just say that I was a villain a few years ago, but I turned over a new leaf and joined the good side. Now that the earth is under attack, I'm posing as my former self to gain intell on the Master and his plans to destroy the earth."

"Ah, now that makes more sense." Cole says as he takes in the new information.

"Great. Now Cole, I need you to listen to me and listen carefully. You're needed back on earth to help the other Wild Force Rangers."

"But I can't leave. That red-haired witch is holding me here until I give up the location of the legendary bow, but I can't do that. I promised Princess Shayla that I'd keep it safe."

"And you will, but back on the Animarium where you're supposed to be. You're going to break yourself out of here."

"And how will I do that?"

"I told you, you're going to listen to my instructions and when the time is right, you'll break out of this cell so my brother can beam you off of this ship and onto theirs. Then, you'll be teleported to the Animarium."

"Okay. So what do I do?"

"Listen closely Cole…"

**Reefside High**

"Molly!" Ethan exclaims as he catches sight of his friend being wheeled down the hall. "You're here? They actually let you go?"

"I got released a little early." She says with a smile. "I got to come to school today."

"Trent's going to be so happy to see you."

"I hope so. So, where is he?"

"He's down in the music room. I think he's about to play your audition tape for the musical director."

"What? Conner, **now **I need you to push me to the music room, and as fast you can, if you don't mind."

"Alright." He says grabbing onto the chair's handles. He then speeds off down the hall leaving Kira and Ethan in the dust.

**Music Room**

"Alright Mr. Mercner." The director says. She has a head full of gray hair pulled up in a messy bun, age-revealing wrinkles, a large pair of red glasses, a mole beneath her left eye, and ruby red lipstick. She's a very heavy set woman wearing a green sweater, tan dress pants, and a pair of penny loafers. "Play Ms. Hart's audition."

Trent nods as he pulls open a web browser window. He enters the youtube web address and types MAH17 in the search box. Molly's "American Honey" cover is the first video on the page. He clicks on it and the video starts playing.

"Hi, I'm Molly Hart, and today I'm going to be doing a cover for "American Honey" by Lady Antebellum." Molly pulls her hair back behind her ears as she clears her throat. She then starts to sing.

_She grew up on the side of a road, where the church bells ring and strong love grows. She grew up good, she grew up slow, like American Honey…_

The door to the music room flies open as a screaming Molly is wheeled into the room by Conner, moving at top speed. Trent pauses the video and jumps out of his seat as Molly and Conner pass by him and crash into a drum set on the opposite side of the room.

"Molly?" Trent says. "Conner? What are you doing here?"

"What's going on here?" the director shouts as she stands to her feet.

Conner sits up quickly as Molly rubs her head with a groan. "Sorry about that." he apologizes with a grin. "I should pay more attention to where I'm going."

"That you should." The director snaps. "And Ms. Hart, it was to my understanding that you weren't going to be here today because you were in the hospital?"

"Well, I wasn't going to be here, but my release date got pushed up and I wanted to come to school today so I could audition in person."

The director's eyes move across the faces of the three students in the room. "Are you sure you're up for it?" she asks, "We can continue playing your video if you'd like."

"I'm up for it. I really want to do this audition myself. Up close and personal."

Kira and Ethan walk into the room a few seconds later.

"Did we miss the audition?" Ethan asks.

"No." the director says. "And Ms. Hart, I will let you audition."

"Yes!" they all cheer.

"So, what are you going to sing for me?"

"I'm going to sing a song called "Through With Love" by Destiny's Child. Kira, can you help me out please?"

"Sure." Kira says as she walks over to the wall and unzips someone's guitar case. "I'm sure whoever's this is won't mind." She strums an E flat minor chord and begins to play in a ballad like rhythm.

Conner, slowly, rolls Molly over to Kira and locks her chair's wheels. He then joins Ethan, Trent, and Conner over by the computer to watch their friends.

Molly takes a deep breath to calm herself. She, then, closes her eyes as she feels the lyrics to the song begin to flow from her soul through her voice.

_I gave my heart to you, gave up my friends like you said I should do. Put aside my smile for you, threw out my dreams if you said you didn't approve. I gave my mind, compromised my life just to see I'd find, you were trying to hold me back slowly you throwing me off my track, disappointed again._

_I'm through with it love, I'm through with it, through with it love, I'm through with it, through with it love. I'm through with it, through with it love, I'm finally giving it up. I've given so much in the past, for a love I never had. I'm through with it, I'm, I'm through with it love, I'm through with it, through with it love, I'm finally giving it up._

A smile is starting to grow on the director's face at the sound of Molly's voice. Molly is swaying along with Kira's ballad gently, her mind lost within the words of the song. She looks as though she's made a personal connection to it.

_Oh, there you go, comparing me, to every little model on the TV screen. Oh, there you go, complaining to me cause I wanna spend time with my family. My esteem has gone down, you never wanna take me out. You make me feel dumb, and alone, I don't know, where to go. I'm through with it!_

Kira's voice appears alongside Molly's, harmonizing the song's chorus.

_"I'm through with it love, I'm through with it, through with it love, I'm through with it, through with it love, I'm through with it, through with it love, I'm finally giving it up. I've given so much in the past (past) for a love I've never had (had). I'm through with it, I'm, I'm through with it love, I'm through with it, through with it love, I'm finally giving it up._

Molly stops singing as Kira continues on.

_I shared all my secrets with you even when it hurt to have told the truth. Paralyzed my growth for you, I gave you control that felt so helpless without you. Couldn't be a friend, to anyone happy, cause with you I see misery loves company. I don't know if this is love, cause if it's love I don't want it anymore, I'm through with it!_

Molly and Kira start harmonizing the chorus again before Molly breaks out in the final verse.

_Why do I feel so empty? I'm crying out for some stability! Destroyed my many insecurities! I'm breaking down, somebody pray for me! Need a love like no other not an ordinary love. Restore my joy, wisdom, and courage Lord I need your love! I've found a new love, I've found a new, found a new love, I've finally found it in God!_

The two girls sing through the chorus one final time before Kira strums her final chord. The two of them take a deep breath before looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks." Molly says.

"Anytime." Kira smiles.

Suddenly, cheering can be heard throughout the room. Molly and Kira look up and are surprised to see a group of students standing on the inside of the doorway with Trent, Conner, and Ethan. The director is on her feet clapping and cheering alongside them.

"Bravo!" she shouts. "Bravo! You girls are amazing. Molly, I want you to be my Cinderella and Kira, you're my fairy godmother. Practice starts a week from next Tuesday. Bravo girls!"

Molly and Kira squeal with excitement as the students in the room start chanting "Encore! Encore!"

"Shall we give them one?" Molly asks.

"Why not?" Kira exclaims as she starts strumming the chords to Sixpence's "Kiss Me."

**Unknown**

Astronema sighs contently as she covers her naked form in a towel. When she leaves the shower and enters her shared room, she's surprised to see Hellina lying on her bed, staring up at the metal ceiling.

The purple-haired princess stares at the red-head as she goes to her dresser and retrieves a new set of clothes. As she slides her leather boots on, she spies her wedding band and photograph on the nightstand table, making her smile with relief. Just as she stands to retrieve a hairbrush, Hellina sighs.

"Are you alright?" she asks the stronger woman as she begins brushing through her damp locks.

"I'm fine." Hellina snaps in a cold voice.

"No you aren't." Astronema speaks, setting the brush down on the vanity. "I'm really starting to worry. You've been sulking like this ever since Luna and Kitanna showed up with my wedding band and picture."

"What's it to you anyways? Why do you suddenl care about what's going on in my head?"

"Well, I see the effect my possessions had on you Hellina. I just want to know why you reacted the way you did."

"Here's a little advice for you purple locks." Hellina says as she sits up. "Forget about your former life. If the Master finds out that there's something important in your life, he'll do anything to get rid of it to ensure that you'll remain loyal to him."

"Hellina...is that what happened to you?"

Hellina's hard look softens into sadness as she pulls her knees to her chest. "Yes." she admits. "You see...my powers are quite different from yours. My powers don't involve magic that flows freely from my fingertips with the words of a spell. My powers...are fueled by anger."

"How can that be? You were able to form those flames earlier as though it was nothing."

"It took me years to master that technique and it's the only one I can form willingly. The rest of my powers form only when I'm enraged. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Zornak solar system?"

"Yeah. It was destroyed in a giant explosion two years ago. Why do you ask?"

"That explosion...was caused by me." Hellina admits.

"You did that?" Astronema shouts in disbelief.

"I did. The Master came to my home planet to acquire my services, but I refused to serve him. After all, I had a wonderful life there. The village I lived in was called Serahbell. The waters were a beautiful purple, the sky an aquatic green, and the sun a fiery red. I lived on the planet with my true love, Tyson. We were going to marry six months after the Master paid me a visit. The Master claimed that he'd been searching far and wide for me because he'd heard of my powers, but when I refused to serve him, he killed Tyson to prevent him from holding me back. It happened right before my eyes and it killed me inside. My blood began to boil and next thing I know, I was surrounded by a never ending fire.

"What happened?" Astronema asks as she sets her brush down.

"I woke up, chained in the dungeon on this very ship. The Master ended up telling me that I destroyed the entire planet with flames. The heat of my attack was so great that it caused the planet to burst, destroying all nearby planets. The Master said that I had to work for him to gain my freedom. Knowing that I had nothing left to live for, I agreed. Ever since then, I've been carrying out his deeds, causing destruction wherever I go."

"Hellina…"

"Do you understand now? Holding on to fragments of your previous life…that's going to hold back your powers and the Master won't accept that. He wants all of us to be at our absolute best all the time, and if destroying the remnants of your previous life is the only way to unleash your true powers, then he'll do just that."

Astronema swallows hard as she takes in this new information. "Oh my God…"

Suddenly the door bursts open, revealing a panicking Inferna. "He's gone!" she shouts. "The prisoner is gone!"

"Which prisoner?" Hellina says sitting up.

"That Red Ranger Cole!"

"What?" Hellina shouts as she jumps out of bed. "We've got to find him!"

Hellina runs over to the emergency button on their wall and presses it. The lights on the ship start glowing red, signaling that an escape is in progress. "Get up Astronema!" Hellina shouts. "We've got to find him!"

"Right." she says standing to her feet.

Inferna and Hellina run out of the room leaving Astronema behind. She holds her communicator up to her mouth. "Andros, Cole has escaped. Repeat, Cole has escaped. Beam him to the Megaship now."

"Roger that Karone." Andros's voice comes through the communicator.

Astronema shoves the communicator into her pillowcase before running out of the room to begin the "search" for Cole.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so ends another chapter. Well guys, it's review time once again. So leave me your thoughts and comments on the chapter and wait patiently for the next update.**

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**Lord Andreas (I know much didn't happen last chapter, but I hope this made up for it!)**

**Michael James (Nah lol her leg's good without me describing it lol)**

**ItsSimplyNatalie**

**zookster**

**Ghostwriter **

**sabina21 **

**Pink Lightspeed Ranger(Thanks! And I will! )**

**hopelessromanticgurl **

**oldtvlover **

**ForeverxRebel **

**ClassicTVfan **

**andyg2525(Good guess, but not quite! Lol Thanks for the review!)**

**hewhoreaps **

**brankel1 **

**Purple Dragon Ranger**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Randy(Hey! Thanks first time viewer! Lol The Comdrite idea I got from playing too much Zelda Ocarina of time and Molly was just Tommy's daughter that I wanted to add! Lol Keep reading!)**

**yob3(SPD will be happening! Lol)**

**steve alderman**

**jonesman2007**

**TenorSax93**

**ironpe**

**SalamancaMapleTreeHiddle**

**red neo ranger**

**demonman21**

**CampbellSpartans2008**

**gundam1**

**Cute Dolls**

**vegeta'sLil'Angel(LOVE your pen name! Vegeta's my favorite DBZ character!)**

**storyteller1333**

**CampbellSpartans2008**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing and reading this fanfic. Reviews are what inspire me to continue writing. Also, thanks to everyone that's added my pen name or my fanfic to their "favorites" list. I really appreciate the gesture guys. Until next time!**


	39. Author's Note: Important Update

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! I'm back and I'm not dead or anything lol**

** I just needed to send out this little author's note to let all of you know that I haven't given up on this fanfic. There is a lot going on in my life right now due to family circumstances and college, so I really haven't had a lot of time to sit down and get this story updated. Well, all of that is about to change and the story itself is about to change, but not for the worse, so don't sweat about it too much.**

**I went through all of my previous chapters and I discovered that I didn't like the way I left some of the chapters. Now, I'm not changing any important information in this story and I'm not changing the plots of any of the chapters. I'm just going to correct a lot of spelling and grammatical errors because I realized how confusing it must have been for you guys when reading. The main ones I need to fix are the several chapters when the word "morpher" kept being switched to "morphed." I'm also going to go back through and change the way I spelled Hayley's name. I was spelling it "Haley" but apparently, that's causing too much of a ruckus, so I'm gonna change it. I will also be changing some of the name errors in a few chapters that I made. Sometimes, I wrote one person's name when I meant another. Also, I'm going to sandwich in a few extra words, just to make the story sound much more detailed and better.**

**Also, here's the BIGGEST thing I want to change. I think the story might work better in **_**past tense **_**now, but I'm not going to change it unless you guys really think I should. So, if any of you decide to review this long author's note, please let me know if I should stick with the **_**present tense**_** or if I should make the huge change to **_**past tense**_**.**

**Also, there's another thing I want to run past you guys and whatever you do, DON'T FREAK OUT! Lol I will be posting another Power Rangers story, but that doesn't mean I've stopped writing this one. The other story is entirely finished and it's sort of a birthday present for a friend of mine, so I'm going to post it for her. You don't have to read it. I'm just letting you know that another story of mine will be uploaded. As for this story, I do have the next four chapters done, but they're all in past tense, which is why I haven't uploaded them. I want everyone's approval first.**

**Anyways…that's all for this author's note. I just wanted to run a few things by my readers because your opinions truly do matter to me. As soon as I get some feedback on the tense changes, the chapters will be fixed and the next ones will be uploaded. So please REVIEW and let me know what you think about the changes. Till next time guys. Bye! :)**

**-KairiAngel13**


	40. Comdrina

**Author's Note: ****Hello guys, I'm finally updating this story after being absent for the longest time, and I know you're all excited. I just want to take the time to say "thank you" for being so patient and waiting on me to fix the previous chapters. I have to admit, I am very satisfied with the changes I made because now, the story flows more smoothly and the huge grammatical errors are no longer present. So, if you want to go back and read through the changes, feel free. Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of the characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

_"**Comdrina"**_

Sirens are blaring all throughout the ship when Astronema steps out of her room. She gasps as several Quantrons, followed by a group of Sting Wingers, rush through the hall. The entire ship has gone into chaos at the realization that Cole has disappeared.

"Astronema," she hears Hellina's voice booming from down the hall, "stop standing around and find Cole."

"I'm on it." She replies as she takes off down another corridor. After ten minutes of frantic searching, everyone realizes that the Red Ranger has escaped from the ship.

Astronema is walking through the shower room when Hellina's voice appears all around her. "Comdrites, report to the training room immediately."

**Reefside High School**

"How long did your encore last?" Ethan asks as he takes a seat at the group's lunch table.

"About ten minutes." Kira smiles proudly. "Everyone loved the way our voices flowed smoothly in harmony. I got to admit, I loved the attention we got."

"So did I." Molly agrees. "The best part about the whole performance is that we were given the two female leads in the musical. I couldn't be happier at this moment."

Silence overtakes the teens as they dine on their meals. Conner speaks a few minutes later.

"How much time do you think we have left?" he asks sadly.

"Why must you speak of the Master's arrival as though we aren't going to live through it?" Trent asks. "You're the leader of the Dino Rangers Conner. You're supposed to have the most optimism and confidence out of all of us."

"I'm not the one leading us through this battle, and that's what makes me nervous. Doctor O needs to come up with a plan and tell us about it. I hate sitting around as the minutes tick by. Worst of all, we have two Power Rangers out of commission, and one of those rangers is out of the game permanently."

Everyone turns and stares at Molly, who's busy pushing her steamed carrots around on her plate. "Who says I have to stay out of commission?" she mutters.

"Molly," Trent speaks calmly, "you know how your mother feels about the whole thing."

"Yeah, and I also know how my dad feels. Listen, my parents' feelings about this whole situation are of no concern to me. I want to try and morph again. How am I supposed to know whether or not the evil has disappeared from my gem if I don't try to use it? Besides, I refuse to sit on the sidelines during this entire battle."

"What if you get hurt again?" Trent asks worriedly.

"I'm much stronger than the last time." She protests. "If the spell still exists, there isn't a doubt in my mind that I can defeat it." With that being said, the teens resume eating their meals in silence.

**Unknown**

When Astronema enters the training area, Kitanna is right on her tail. The other Comdrites are already present in the room, Hellina standing in the room's center.

"We have a serious problem." The red-head announces when they reach her and the others. "Cole has escaped, and the Master is furious. He was our only key to retrieving the bow."

"Forgive me for asking," Luna's soft voice comes, "but what exactly does the Master need this bow and arrow for?"

"It isn't just the bow and arrow he needs, it's the Pink Dino gem that you and Inferna failed to retrieve from the original Pink Ranger. What you all don't understand is that all of the items-the gem, the Bambiraptor Morpher, the bow and arrow-they all create the Bambiraptor Ranger. They're pieces that create one giant puzzle."

"Why does the Master want the items in the first place?" Nebia questions their leader. "The Bambiraptor Ranger is an ancient Power Ranger and the Power Rangers are the ones trying to stop him from destroying the earth. Why on earth is he trying to create a ranger that can oppose him?"

"The Master has yet to reveal his plans to me." Hellina sighs. "However, I do feel that he's personally going to use the Bambiraptor Ranger's powers to take down the rangers. This Power Ranger's powers surpass those of the rangers on earth. He'd have a major advantage over them if he were to use them."

"Now that Cole's gone," Luna speaks, "there's no telling what he's going to do. He just lost a piece of his puzzle."

"And I'm going to have to take the heat for it." Inferna says nervously. "I was on guard duty when he escaped, and I couldn't apprehend him. It's like he knew every move I was going to make."

Astronema's eyes dart to the floor nervously. After all, she was the one who told Cole how to get past Inferna and her powers.

"No Inferna," Hellina sighs, "I'm the one that's going to suffer his wrath. I was put in charge of all of you. I trained you myself. Plus, he was still on the ship when he got past you and I wasn't able to find him."

"Why should you be the only one to get punished?" Astronema speaks up, causing the rest of the cult to face her. "All of us failed here today. We all should have banned together to find the Red Ranger. We're witches for Pete's sake. We could've used our powers or something. Hellina, you shouldn't have to take all the heat for this mistake. We all deserve to be punished."

"What are you nuts?" Kitanna says, a look of horror on her face. "Why the hell would you **want **to be punished?"

"It's not that I want to be Kitanna, it's just that I feel we deserve it. We shouldn't have let him get away. Besides…Hellina is a great leader and she doesn't deserve to suffer because of our mistakes."

The other Comdrites stare at Astronema in disbelief. Suddenly, a smile creeps onto Hellina's face. "You don't have to take this one for me." She says. "I'm used to it."

"I'm serious Hellina." Astronema says with a straight face. "I don't want you to suffer alone. That bastard that sits so high and mighty on his throne isn't going to use you as his torture puppet. I swear, after this whole mess with the planet earth is over, I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves. He should be put to death for all the pain and turmoil he's put us through."

"How can you say that?" Luna says.

"Come on Luna, you know you agree with me. The Master had all of us taken from our homes, families, and loved ones just so we could serve under his thumb. I was quite content with my life at home, but he had me snatched away from it to be a witch I've never wanted to be. Hellina's entire home world was destroyed along with the man she loved dearly because she refused to serve him, and I can't imagine what he's done to all of you just to get you on this ship."

Everyone looks down at the floor as silence overcomes them.

"The Master deserves to pay for what he's done to all of us. We shouldn't have to fight his battles for him."

"You know something Astronema," Nebia says after a few minutes of silence, "I think you're right. The Master should pay for what he did to me. He killed my parents and my little brother because I refused to be his personal mother nature. After my family was cruelly taken from me, I just left with him, feeling as though I had nothing to live for."

"He's holding my husband captive." Kitanna sighs. "Using my powers for him is my way of buying his freedom."

"He enslaved my people." Inferna growls angrily. "So I came with him to buy their freedom, just like Kitanna's trying to buy her husband's."

"My son was taken." Luna says. "The Master claims to know where he is and forced me to work for him in exchange for information. However, I believe this is all a hoax."

"The Master has taken something precious and dear from all of us." Astronema says. "I think we have the right to exact our revenge. From what I've heard, we're some of the strongest beings in the galaxy. We can take him on and win."

"Correction." Hellina says as she places her hands on her hips. "We are the strongest **being **in the galaxy." The other Comdrites look around at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean being?" Luna asks. "Are you saying…we're one person?"

Hellina nods. "It's time you learned a little more about the history of the Comdrites. Every twenty years after the previous witches pass on to the netherworld, a new set of six is born. This cycle has been going on for hundreds of years. Do you all remember me explaining the creation of the Bambiraptor Ranger powers when you were all first brought to this ship?"

Everyone nods as they recall the tale of the Pink Warrior's creation and about its service to the king of Eltar.

"Do you remember me mentioning that the Pink Warrior was created to protect the planet from a gruesome force?"

"I remember you saying that the other day." Astronema recalls. "What does that have to do with the history of the Comdrites?"

"The evil force that attacked Eltar was in fact a witch named Comdrina. Comdrina was a very beautiful witch with hair the color of a rainbow. Comdrina was actually born and raised on Eltar, but she was banished from the planet when her powers were developed. Her parents were killed because they gave birth to the witch and for that reason, Comdrina felt the need to exact her revenge.

Comdrina went up against the Pink Warrior and she attacked with a custom-made staff that held a multi-colored ruby at the tip. While fighting, both the warrior and Comdrina grew tired. Desiring for the battle to end, the Bambiraptor Ranger used its legendary bow and arrow and shot the ruby on the staff. The ruby is what contained the witch's power, and when it was destroyed, she burst into a colorful light. The Bambiraptor Ranger gasped as the light separated into six colors-red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. The lights suddenly ascended to the sky, and shot off into different corners of the universe, never to be seen again by the Bambiraptor Ranger.

As the years went by, word reached the planet Eltar that witches had appeared on different planets bearing a bright, non-normal shade of hair. By this time, the Bambiraptor Ranger had passed, so nothing could be done about the witches. The only witches rumored to be causing havoc were the ones born with red and purple hair because their powers were so great. However, after eighty years, the witches would disappear and a new one would appear twenty years later.

The new king of Eltar had heard about Comdrina and her battle with the Bambiraptor Ranger and how after her ruby was destroyed, the lights ascended and scattered. He concluded that Comdrina's powers were divided and split up into different beings, only to be recycled every one-hundred years. He called the witches formed from her powers, Comdrites, a combination of Comdrina's name and sprites.

Another rumor began to float around that the six who gain Comdrina's powers should never meet because they can combine and Comdrina will return to the galaxy once more, creating a dangerous threat to all who oppose her."

The other five Comdrites stare at Hellina in disbelief as she finishes her tale of the legendary witch.

"So…we're all actually one person?" Nebia guesses.

Hellina nods. "We are, and with the right spell, we can all become one again."

"That's great!" Luna exclaims. "If we come together and become Comdrina, we'll be able to destroy the Master for sure."

"Wait a second…" Astronema says. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why not Astronema?" Inferna asks, crossing her arms across her chest. "Don't you think this plan is a good idea? We can become Comdrina and kill the Master for taking us captive and ruining our lives."

"What if that's his plan? What if he brought us together for the mere purpose of bringing Comdrina back? Hellina just said that people were warned not to bring the six Comdrites together because Comdrina would be reformed and she'd be a threat to the entire galaxy. The Master probably wants us to become Comdrina so she'll destroy the earth for him."

"We don't know that for sure." Kitanna points out.

"No, she's right." Hellina says. "He probably just wants us to do his dirty work for him. I mean, he already has us doing that. And besides…what if we transform into Comdrina and can't separate? We could never be ourselves again. For those of us who still have loved ones, we'd never see them again."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take if we can destroy the Master." Inferna says.

"Let's think it over for a while." Astronema says. "We have a lot we'd be putting at stake if we agree to be Comdrina."

Hellina nods. "For now, we'll keep serving him, but when we make our decision…he'll be sorry either way."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends my first chapter back. I know that it isn't nearly as long as all the other chapters, but this chapter mainly focuses on Comdrina's tale, so I'm ending it here. Now, all of the new chapters aren't this short, but some of them just might be. I've come to the realization that chapters don't have to be 25-32 pages long just to earn appraises from my audience. So, you get what you get for now I guess lol**

**Anyways, updates are going to start happening again. They aren't going to be every day updates, obviously, but there will be some. I may update two times a week our four times a month, you never know. Just be grateful that I can update again lol**

**Well, it's that time again. Leave me a review and sit tight, because the next chapter will be coming out soon. Once again, not all chapters are going to be this short lol**

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**saveme57 (Your idea was a very good one!)**

**ClassicTVfan**

**zeus445**

** . .dust21**

**alex**

**red neo ranger**

**starfire1994**

**Jeremy Shane**

**NixC224**

**ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin (The plot of this story is being pulled out my ass lol)**

**Pink Lightspeed Ranger**

**brankel1**

**sabina21**

**Purple Dragon Ranger (Loved your review)**

**hewhoreaps**

**oldtvlover**

**andyg2525**

**Ghostwriter**

**Michael James (I love your reviews! They never cease to put a smile on my face)**

**jonesman2007 (The final battle has a draft, but it needs improvement. I want it to be epic!)**

**RKF22**

**hopelessromanticgirl **

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to everyone that's been reading and leaving reviews when they're finished and thanks to everyone that's added either my pen name or my story to their "favorites" list. I love it so much, and it's what inspires me to keep writing. Thank you so much guys. Until next time!**


	41. Astro Offer

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and it's a lot quicker than the previous updates lol Anyways, I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter in spite of its length, but like I said, all chapters don't necessarily have to be long. Now, let's get on with the disclaimer so you can start reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all other made-up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

"_**Astro Offer"**_

As the final bell of the school day rings, Kimberly can't help but to feel sadness in the pit of her stomach. Just when is Tommy planning to ship her and Molly off?

With a shake of her head, Kimberly stands from her desk and begins gathering her things. Just then, a knock sounds at the door. She sighs. "Come in."

The door swings open, revealing Tommy with a sad smile on his face. "Hey Kim."

"Is it that time?" she asks sadly.

"Yeah. I want to get you and Molly out of Reefside as soon as possible."

"Tommy, you don't have to do this. Molly and I can still help out around here. It's not like we can't morph."

"Kimberly, we went over this at the hospital. I don't want you and Molly anywhere near Reefside. You two need to go back to Angel Grove where I know you'll be safe and I won't have to worry about you constantly. I refuse to lose either one of you."

Kimberly looks away from him as sadness fills her heart. "But Tommy…I don't wanna lose you either. It isn't fair. Either I stay here and we can look after each other, or you force me away so you don't have to worry about me, but I'll have to worry about you. Let's go with the easier option, shall we?"

"Kimberly, you're going to Angel Grove and that's final."

"Don't I have any say in this?" Molly asks as Trent wheels her through the doorway.

The room grows silent as Tommy stares between both women. "I'm sorry Molly, but you don't have a say in this. You're leaving Reefside in minus two hours."

"Dad, I'm a Dino Ranger just like Conner, Kira, and the rest of them. I have every right to stay here and protect Reefside."

"Molly," Kimberly speaks up, "I don't want you using that green gem ever again. It's dangerous."

"Then how else am I going to participate in this battle mom? I want to exact my revenge on the Master for what he did to me and for what he plans on doing to the earth."

"I'm afraid you'll just have to watch from the sidelines." Kimberly says, folding her arms over her chest. "You aren't using the Green Dino Gem and that's final."

"Just like my decision to send you both to Reefside." Tommy speaks up. "Now get the rest of your things together Kim."

Kimberly sighs and does as she's told before following Tommy out into the hallway.

"This is so unfair." Molly says, looking up at Trent. "I have every right to fight in this battle, don't I?"

"You do Molly, but in your current condition, you'd only wind up back in the hospital." Trent says with a smile. "Come on, your dad knows what's best for you. Just listen to him, okay?"

Molly growls as he starts wheeling her out into the hallway. "Fine."

**Angel Grove: Command Center**

Katherine stretches her arms above her head as she leans back in the chair she's sitting in. She releases an audible yawn, voicing that she needs a nap.

"Come on Kat," Billy says encouragingly, "we're almost done, I promise."

"Why am I helping with this little project of yours though? Trini and Zack are a lot more skilled with computers than I am."

"They're helping Alpha do something right now and you're the only one that can help me."

Katherine sighs and sits up to continuing working. Justin steps through the doorway a few seconds later.

"Hey Billy, Tommy's on the communication screen up front. I think he's ready to beam Kimberly and Molly over."

"Thanks Justin." Billy smiles. "I'm on my way."

After five more minutes of working, Katherine and Billy put their project to a halt and head for the Power Chamber. Justin, Jason, Samara, and Rocky are the only ones present besides Dimitria. Billy looks up at the communication screen where Tommy's face can be seen.

"Hey there Billy." The Black Dino Ranger greets him. "We're all set over here for teleportation."

"Alright Tommy. I'm setting up the transfer now. Tell Kim and Molly to hang on tight."

Tommy nods as the screen goes blank. Billy then heads over to the control panel and begins the teleportation procedure. A few seconds later, two lights, one pink and one green, appear in the center of the room. When they disappear, Kimberly and her daughter are where they once were.

"Molly!" Samara exclaims as she rushes over to her friend and hugs her. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was afraid you weren't ever going to be released from that hospital. It was like prison."

"What makes a hospital any different from this place?" Molly frowns. "I'm just in a prison filled with Power Rangers."

"Stop it Molly." Kimberly scolds her. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do, but we have to be. Your father's in charge of this mission and we have to follow his orders. Now get over it."

Molly mumbles something under her breath and wheels herself out of the chamber.

**Reefside: Tommy's Lab**

"We're the only ones left here." Kira sighs as she collapses on the loveseat in Tommy's lab. "I don't think that's a good thing."

"Come on you guys," Ethan says encouragingly, "at least the others are safe."

"Yeah, but we're not." Conner points out. "Doctor O, why are we the only ones staying behind?"

"Reefside is our city to protect, and as I told Kimberly, we'll be joining the others at the Command Center as soon as we're sure it's going to stay quiet around here." Tommy explains. "We can't just abandon the city we're sworn to protect."

"He does have a point." Trent says.

"But what about the rest of the world?" Conner asks. "It needs to be protected too. We can't just worry about one little town."

Tommy sighs as he takes a seat in Hayley's old chair. "You guys…there's something we need to discuss. It has to do with the Master." Everyone grows quiet and leans in to hear what has to be said.

"What's up Doctor O?" Ethan asks.

Tommy looks around at his four students and sighs. "I was looking over some of the data Hayley and I collected before she took off and I was frightened by what I read."

"Well?" Kira says, motioning her hands to get him to spit it out.

"Reefside is one of two main targets during the Master's attack."

"What?" the teens all gasp in shock.

"What's the second target?" Trent asks worriedly.

"Angel Grove." Tommy sighs. "That's why I sent the others there. I needed to put rangers in three different places."

"Wait a second, three?" Conner says, making sure he's heard right. "I thought you only said there were two main targets?"

"There are two targets on earth and we have to remember that the Master's arriving here by ship. That's where the six Astro Rangers and three Galaxy Rangers come in handy."

"But I thought there were only five Astro Rangers because Ashley's out of the job for now?" Kira says.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Doctor O," Trent says, "what do you know about the Astro Rangers that you aren't telling us? Better yet, what else do you know about this battle that you haven't told anyone else?"

**Megaship**

"Ashley?" Andros calls out to his wife as he moves through the halls of the ship. "Ashley, where are you?" As he rounds a corner, he spies his wife coming out of their room holding her Astro Morpher. "Ash, what are you doing with your morpher?"

Ashley looks up at him and forces a smile. "I'm going to put it to good use."

"Ash, you can't morph while you're pregnant. Imagine the risk you'd be taking."

"I have thought about what would happen and I know it's too risky. That's why I had a nice little chat with Tommy while you were giving Wes a tour of the ship."

"A chat?" Andros says as he raises an eyebrow. "A chat about what?"

"This." Ashley shrugs as she holds her Astro Morpher to where he can see it. "We came to the conclusion that all six Astro Rangers will be needed to defend the earth against the Master's evil forces. Also, we need the Red, Yellow, Black, Blue, and Pink Rangers to pilot the Astro Megazord. Zhane pilots the Megawinger all on his own, but the other zord needs all of us. So, we made a decision to give my morpher to someone else temporarily."

"Who exactly did you two have in mind?"

Ashley grins as she grabs his hand and leads him to the communication screen.

**Command Center**

"Ai yi yi yi yi," Alpha says as he waves his arms frantically, "we have an incoming transmission."

"Is it Tommy?" Kimberly asks hopefully. "Maybe he changed his mind about sending us here."

"No." Alpha says as he starts punching a code into the control panel. "This transmission is coming from outer space."

Jason and Billy raise an eyebrow as they approach the viewing screen. They gasp when a beautiful brunette appears with Andros by her side.

"Um, hello?" Billy speaks.

"Hi there." the brunette speaks. "I'm Ashley, Andros's wife. I'm also the Yellow Astro Ranger."

"Hello Ashley." Jason greets as he recalls her name being mentioned in a conversation from last week. "I'm Jason, the Gold Zeo Ranger. To what do we owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Oh, so you're Jason. Well, I need to speak with your wife Trini and your daughter as well as you. This conversation involves the three of you."

Jason turns to Kimberly who's staring at Ashley with surprise on her face. "Kimberly," he speaks, "go find my wife and daughter please."

"There's no need." Trini says as she steps in the room. Samara's right behind her wheeling Molly back into the room.

"Okay Ashley," Jason says, "my family's all here, minus my son. Now, what's going on?"

"I'm contacting you as a favor from Tommy. I have…an offer to make."

"Go on." Trini says. "We're listening."

"I'm calling about this." Ashley says, holding her morpher up so everyone can see. "This is my Astro Morpher that enables me to become the Yellow Astro Ranger. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I recently discovered that I'm pregnant, therefore, I can't assist my team in battle."

"So, what does this have to do with my family?" Jason asks.

"Tommy and I felt that it would be best for someone else to use my powers temporarily to help my team defend the earth from space when the Master attacks. We listed off several possibilities, and we thought that-"

"Absolutely not." Jason says, realizing what she's getting at. "My daughter is not going to take your powers." Trini and the other females present gasp.

"You want **me **to be a Power Ranger?" Samara gasps.

Ashley nods with a smile as Jason shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but she isn't going to accept this offer. My daughter has better things to do with her life than to be a Power Ranger."

"Jason," Andros speaks up, "we really do need another ranger to help us out up here. We can train Samara and prepare her as best as we can for battle. She will be ready in time, I promise you that. Besides, it's not a permanent position. She'll only be our Yellow Astro Ranger until the battle's over."

"Listen," Molly speaks up, "if you don't think Samara should do it, why not give the morpher to me?"

Kimberly starts laughing at the suggestion. "Are you kidding?" she says. "You're in a wheelchair right now. What good are you going to do them? You need to heal before you try fighting again honey."

Molly folds her arms across her chest and pokes her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Jason," Trini says quietly, "I think we should let Samara decide."

"Trini, are you out of your mind?" Jason asks. "Why on earth would you want our daughter to be a ranger? Imagine what could happen to her? She could be hurt, mentally scarred, or worse…killed."

"Jason, I think of those things all the time in regards to you when you morph and you think the same about me. Think about this though honey. I was younger than she is now when I first became a Power Ranger. I think she can do it. That is, if she wants too."

Jason thinks Trini's words over carefully before turning to Samara. "Fine then. We'll let Samara decide."

Everyone turns to the young teen awaiting an answer.

"Do you even have to ask?" she says, a smile on her face. "Of course I'll help out. I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger."

Molly squeals excitedly from her chair. "I'm so happy for you Samara. You've got to give the Master a good kick in the behind for what he had those Comdrites do to me."

"I will Samara laughs." The young teen turns to her parents. Jason's frowning, but Trini's smiling. She walks to her mother and hugs her, thanking her for convincing her father. She then walks to Jason.

"Dad," she says quietly, "thank you for trusting me to make my own decision. You won't regret this, I promise."

"Alright then." Jason says as he turns to the screen. "Beam the morpher down here."

"Why would we do that?" Andros asks. "We have to beam Samara up here."

"Say what?" Trini gasps. "You mean, our daughter has to go into space?"

"Uh, yeah." Ashley says. "We're already up here and this is where we did our training at. It's also where we'll be fighting the Master. This is obviously the place she needs to be."

"Well…alright then. Does she need a helmet or anything?"

Andros and Ashley burst into a fit of laughter at the question.

"Of course not." Andros laughs. "We're on a ship with plenty of gravity and oxygen. She'll be just fine."

"Okay then." Jason says as he turns to Billy. "Beam her up there Blue Ranger."

Billy nods as he and Alpha start punching in new coordinates.

"Thank you so much." Andros says to Trini and Jason. "We really needed a Yellow Ranger."

"Take care of my daughter please." Jason says.

"I wouldn't do anything but that." Andros reassures him.

The screen goes blank as Billy announces that the transfer's about to begin.

"Take care of yourself Mara." Molly says.

"You know I will." Samara says. She turns to her parents as she feels her body becoming weightless. "I love you mom and dad."

The two of them nod as Samara disappears from their sight.

**Tommy's Lab**

"So, that's pretty much it." Tommy says as he concludes his explanation. "You guys already knew a majority of the details. I just felt it best to keep the time and place a secret from everyone."

"I don't know about this plan of yours Doctor O." Conner says. "Why leave only five rangers to protect Reefside and give the other location eleven? Do we need to do math here? If we want this battle to be evenly matched, we should have eight rangers at each location."

"Conner, I've thought this through numerous times. The way I divided things is just fine. Besides, there aren't going to be five rangers protecting Reefside. There's going to be seven."

"Seven?" Kira asks. "Then who are the other two?"

"I'm going to let Molly morph again, in spite of her mother's decision. I feel she'll be alright this time around."

"That's great." Trent smiles.

"Wait a second." Ethan says. "Who's the other ranger then?"

Tommy eyes his students before reaching into his pocket. They gasp when they spy what's in his hand.

"The Bambiraptor Ranger is the seventh ranger to help us."

"How did you get that?" Kira asks. "I know Ms. Hart didn't give it to you."

"She didn't, but that's not the important thing. What is important is that the Bambiraptor Ranger's morpher is onboard the Master's ship. We have to get it off there so we can use its powers."

"Who did you have in mind for using it?" Conner asks.

"Only time will tell Conner."

Suddenly, alarms sound off, alerting the five rangers.

"What's going on Doctor O?" Conner asks, taking over his leadership role.

Tommy begins reading the scan and gasps. "Mesogog's back." he announces.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends another chapter. I hope you guys are pleased with this chapter. Anyways, leave me a review and wait patiently for the next update. Trust me, it isn't too far in the future. Till next time guys!**

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**TinkStar87 (Glad you liked it)**

**Jeremy Shane**

**leeleelayla5 (The Comdrites are indeed a force to be reckoned with)**

**XRanger13 (It's good to be back lol)**

**Ezekiel the Swordmaster (Like the name and loved the old one. I'm glad to have inspired you)**

**jonesman2007 (I might consider your idea, I'm serious lol)**

**brankel1**

**Guest (Thanks for the review, and I'm glad this fanfic's a favorite of yours)**

**hewhoreaps (Thanks!)**

**Young at Heart21 (Hello friend; I'm still smiling lol)**

**PhoenixQueen16 (Loved your review, and yes, I'll check out your fanfics)**

**oldtvlover**

**AsoenixKristian (Glad to be back)**

**hopelessromanticgurl**

**yob3 (I totally realized that too lol)**

**Pink Lightspeed Ranger**

**Sabina21**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that's been reading and reviewing. Also, a special thanks to those who've added either my pen name or my story to their "favorites." Thank you so much everybody.  
**


	42. Taken

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm finally done with my vacations for the summer so I can update now. Hey, at least the delay wasn't seven months long again. Well, I'm going to get on with the disclaimer so you guys can start reading. Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made-up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

"_**Taken"**_

Tommy and the other Dino Rangers arrive at their location in record time. Mesogog and Elsa are both present in the town square with two Tyrannodrones at each of their sides.

Kira raises an eyebrow suspiciously at the six enemies in the square. "Traveling light today are we?" she asks curiously.

"Relax rangers." Mesogog's speaks in a chilling voice. "We haven't come to fight."

"Yeah right." Ethan snaps. "You two are always up to no good. Why should we believe you?"

"Just hear us out." Elsa says with a sigh. "Believe me, I would love to engage in battle, but we have orders to do otherwise."

"We?" Conner repeats. "You mean…the both of you are working for the Master?"

"Unfortunately." Elsa grumbles.

"Silence Elsa." Mesogog speaks again. "We haven't the time to complain."

"Then why don't you just tell us why you're here Mesogog." Conner asks. "I'm willing to listen."

"We've come for the Black Dino Ranger." Elsa announces. "In other words, we're here for you Tommy."

"Me?" Tommy asks with a raised eyebrow. "Well, that's a new story. What does the Master want with me?"

"You know very well what he wants with you." Elsa snaps. "You currently posses the Pink Dino Gem."

"How on earth do you know that?" Trent asks.

"How we know isn't important." the villainess speaks. "All that matters is that he has what the Master desires, and if you don't give it to us willingly, we'll take it from you by force."

"Well," Tommy speaks, a smirk on his lips, "I don't like either of the options. Looks like you aren't getting this Dino Gem today."

Mesogog clicks his tongue in disapproval. "Very well then Tommy. You've been warned. Elsa, take care of the Black Ranger. Call for reinforcements if necessary. Do not fail me this time."

Elsa nods as Mesogog vanishes through an invisi-portal. She then turns to face the five humans in her presence. "Well then rangers, are we ready to battle?"

"Sure thing." Conner says with a shrug. "It's just you and four Tyrannodrones. This is gonna be easy."

"That's what you think Red Ranger. You see, these Tyrannodrones aren't your average everyday Tyrannodrones. These here are Puttydrones."

"Puttydrones?" Ethan repeats. "I've got a bad feeling about this guys."

"You should." Elsa laughs. "Puttydrones, attack!"

The five rangers gasp as the four creatures leap from their places beside Elsa and land in front of them. Elsa laughs as she takes a few steps back to watch the show. "Puttydrones," she speaks in a commanding voice, "I want the Pink Dino Gem that the Black Ranger possess. Take it from him by force!"

"Let's do it guys." Conner commands as he lifts his sleeve.

"Dino Thunder, power up! Hah!" the five of them shout. The Puttydrones watch amusedly as the five humans transform into their respective colors. They then take on a defensive position.

"You guys take on the Puttydrones," Conner commands, "I'm going after Elsa."

"Right." the others respond.

Kira stares directly at her target as she puts her arms up in a defensive position. The Puttydrone does the same. The two of them begin walking in a circle, not taking their eyes off of each other for a second. Kira stares hard at the creature from behind her helmet as she tries to assess it. It definitely has the appearance of a Tyrannodrone, but the word "putty" is in the creature's name, revealing that it most definitely isn't her usual opponent.

Kira's eyes scan the creatures chest in search for a Z, but letter is nowhere in sight. Just how is she supposed to defeat this thing?

The Yellow Ranger is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the Puttydrone dashing towards her. Next thing she knows, she's been hit square in the chest, all air being released from her lungs.

Kira drops to her knees as she begins gasping for air. That punch hurt way more than she'd expected it to.

The creature releases a gurgling laugh as it stares at the Yellow Ranger on the ground. Kira growls as she jumps back onto her feet and does a rise-kick, her foot slamming into the creature's face. The creature moans in pain as it stumbles backwards.

"Yeah," Kira snaps, "doesn't feel good does it?"

Kira looks around at the other rangers that are busy battling their own Puttydrones. Ethan looks completely confused, not sure of how to defeat the creature. Trent and his opponent appear to be playing a game of cat and mouse and Tommy and his Puttydrone appear to be evenly matched. However, none of them appear to have found the creature's weakness.

Kira turns back to her Puttydrone and gasps. The creature is too busy holding its face that it's revealed what appears to be a weak spot. There's a circle on its chest, although there's no Z. Kira decides to take a chance and throws a punch at the circle. However, the circle is revealed to be a trap.

The Yellow Ranger's hand begins sinking inside the circle as soon as it makes contact with the spot. Kira starts screaming as the Puttydrone's skin starts to envelop her hand.

"Somebody help me!" she shouts. "Get this thing off of me!"

Conner looks away from Elsa at the sound of his girlfriend's cries for help. "Kira!" he shouts when he spies her arm being enveloped by the creature's skin.

"Not so fast Red Ranger." Elsa speaks as she grabs his arm and spins her around. "Your battle is with me, not with the Puttydrones. You chose your opponent and now, you have to deal with her."

"Doctor O!" Kira screams as the Puttydrone's skin moves up to her shoulder. "Help me!"

Tommy looks away from his Puttydrone and spies the Yellow Ranger being overtaken by her opponent. However, his opponent takes the opportunity to knock the distracted Black Ranger over.

Tommy gasps as the creature's arms envelop him and toss him carelessly across the lot. Tommy hits the ground with a thud.

"Ouch." he mutters. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Tommy looks up and spies his opponent approaching with a smile on its hideous face. He shudders in disgust as he pushes himself back to his feat and takes a defensive stance.

"Alright buddy." he speaks. "I don't have time to play games. I have a friend I need to save. So, if you don't mind, get out of my way!"

Tommy runs towards the creature, tackling it to the ground and flipping back up to his feet. He then runs to assist Kira. Tommy gasps when he notices that Kira's entire arm and part of her neck have been covered by the creature. Even worse, the creature appears to have shrunk slightly and its face has disappeared.

"Hang on Kira." Tommy says. "I'm gonna get you free."

"Well hurry." Kira says in frustration as she tries her best to tug herself free. Tommy wraps his arms around Kira's torso and commands her to help him pull. The two of them begin tugging, but that only speeds up the creatures trap. Kira screams in surprise as her right side is enveloped by the creature. Tommy gasps when he feels his hands being covered.

"This is not good." he says in realization. "This creature is going to swallow us."

"I am not okay with that." she says. "We have to get out of here. Trent? Ethan! Help us."

"What's the point of asking them for help?" Tommy asks. "They'll only get caught too."

"Doctor O, give them the Dino Gem."

"Say what?"

"You heard me. If the Dino Gem's what they're after, give it to them."

"Kira, you aren't seriously asking me to give up are you?"

"Do you have any better ideas? I'm tired of being the damsel in distress all the time. I want to be let go now."

Tommy growls as he presses his right foot firmly into the ground and pulls harder, for some reason, he can fill the creature's skin starting to loosen.

"Hey Kira," he says, "I think it's working. Pull harder."

Kira nods as the two of them try to free themselves. After a few more tugs, Kira manages to get herself free. She falls onto the ground and cheers excitedly. However, her cheers are blocked by the sound of Tommy screaming. Kira looks up and gasps as her teacher is engulfed by the creature's skin.

"No!" she shouts as Tommy disappears from sight. Ethan and the others look up and gasp when they see Tommy disappear into the gunk.

"Doctor O!" Trent shouts.

"No!" Ethan screams.

Conner stares at the spot his teacher had just been in with horror on his face. Had he really just seen that?

"Elsa…" he whispered. "What the hell just happened?"

"What I intended to have happen all along my dear boy." she said with an evil laugh. "Now, I have the Pink Dino Gem and I have to leader of the alliance of Power Rangers. The Master is going to award me well for this. I can't wait to get back to the Mothership."

"Let him go Elsa," Ethan shouts, "or you're going to be sorry!"

"Sorry? Hah, hardly Blue Ranger. You Power Rangers are the ones who are going to be sorry. You should've learned by now. The Mater isn't a force to be reckoned with. Now, you're all going to pay along with the rest of your pathetic planet."

Elsa bursts into a fit of evil laughter as the remaining four Dino Rangers growl angrily.

"I'll see you soon Rangers." Elsa says. "Very soon. Now that we have your leader in our custody and the Pink Dino Gem, the Master will be ready to attack sooner than later. This is too rich."

Conner growls as he throws a punch towards Elsa's face. The villainesses head snaps to the left from the sudden fist contact, but she continues to laugh in spite of the pain coursing through her jaw.

Conner stares at her in horror. She truly is insane.

"Come along my pets." Elsa says, wiping away the blood that's starting to trail down her jaw. "We have to go home and see daddy now."

Elsa summons an invisi-portal and continues laughing as three of the Puttydrones jump into the portal. The fourth one, containing Tommy, jumps in after them, followed by Elsa.

Kira runs towards the portal as it begins to disappear, but as she makes a dive for it, it vanishes into thin air. Kira shouts, cursing herself, as she beats her fists against the ground angrily.

"Damn it!" she shouts through gritted teeth. "Damn, damn, damn!"

"Kira," Ethan speaks in a low voice, "calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! How the hell can I calm down when it's my fault he was taken? I should've just let that monster take me instead."

"Don't say that." Conner snaps. "I would prefer that none of us get taken. Unfortunately, Doctor O was."

"So, what do we do now?" Trent asks. "Our leader for the entire mission is gone."

"We do the most logical thing first." Conner says with a heavy sigh. "We need to alert the other teams."

**Command Center**

"Molly," Kimberly says to her daughter as she looks up from the computer monitor in front of her, "you should try walking around some."

"Why should I mom? Remember what happened this morning at the hospital? I couldn't even move."

"Well honey, how do you expect to get better if you don't try moving around some? Your legs aren't broken, they're just a little stiff. Now, your stomach's obviously going to hurt for a while, but that's to be expected after being stabbed."

Molly rolls her eyes as she wheels over to a nearby table. "Katherine, can you help me stand up please?" she calls out to the blonde seated beside Kimberly.

Katherine smiles as she stands to her feet and walks over to the girl. "Sure thing Molly." she says as she bends over and takes one of her arms. Molly uses her other arm to push against the arm of her wheelchair as she slowly stands to her feet. She feels her stitches pulling on her stomach and gasps in pain.

"Are you alright?" Katherine asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she says. "Just a little pain, that's all."

Katherine nods as the girl finishes pushing herself onto her feet. "Thank you." she says as Katherine smiles at her sweetly.

Molly grips the ledge of the metal table to steady herself as she carefully takes her first step. Her legs are shaking, but she's moving.

"Well, what do you know?" Kimberly says with a smile. "The little princess is actually moving on her own."

"I wouldn't call this moving mom." Molly says. "It's more like scooting."

"Regardless of the name, you're moving honey." Katherine and Kimberly giggle.

Suddenly, the doors swing open, revealing Jason and Rocky, both of them with panic on their faces.

"What's going on you two?" Katherine asks. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Jason replies, "everything is not okay. We have a serious problem."

"What's going on?" Kimberly asks as she stands to her feet. For some reason, a feeling of pain is in the pit of her stomach.

"Tommy's been kidnapped and taken to the Master's ship." Jason blurts out.

Kimberly falls to her knees and starts crying at the sudden news. Jason rushes to his sister and wraps his arms around her protectively as he hugs her, doing his best to calm her down.

"What happened?" Katherine asks with heavy concern in her voice. "I don't understand."

"Conner just contacted us and told us that they were engaged in a battle with Elsa and Mesogog, their usual enemies, but they'd brought along a new group of creatures with them called Puttydrones. One of the creatures absorbed Tommy and the Pink Dino Gem before taking them off to the Master."

"Wait a second." Katherine says, trying to take in everything she just heard. "Kimberly, I thought you had the Pink Dino Gem."

"I do." she says through her tears.

"No, you don't." Jason sighs. "Conner says that Tommy swiped it off of you to use it and to keep the enemy from going after you again."

"Well this is just peachy." Kimberly says as she throws her hands up. "He takes the gem to keep me from being taken and he ends up being taken. I am not okay with this Jason. We have to get him back."

"That's true," Katherine says, "but I'm also worried about this huge operation of ours. How are we supposed to defend the earth without Tommy? He was our leader for this whole mission."

"Conner and I have decided to split up the leadership roles." Jason says. "He told us that before Tommy was taken, he told them that the Master is going to attack at three different points. Space, Reefside, and Angel Grove."

"That's why he split us up." Katherine realizes.

"Exactly." Jason says with nod. "So, we decided that he and the Dino Rangers were going to stay in Reefside and keep an eye on things, I'm going to take charge here, and Andros will continue to lead from space. We will continue to speak to each other on a regular basis to keep everyone on the same page."

"So what, we aren't going to rescue Tommy?" Kimberly asks.

"Kimberly, we can't do anything to help him at this point." Rocky admits. "Tommy's onboard the Master's ship."

"Then have Karone help him get off."

"No. That's out of the question. She's already done so much for us already. Tommy's the toughest ranger out of all of us. I'm almost certain that he can hold his own."

Kimberly sighs. Perhaps they're right. Suddenly, another thought hits Kimberly. The Pink Ranger looks over to the metal table where Molly had previously been standing, but she and her wheelchair are gone.

"Where did Molly go?" she asks as panic rises in her chest.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Katherine says. "She was trying to walk when they came in. I didn't even notice that she'd wheeled off."

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Conner sighs as he collapses in Tommy's swivel chair. This day has officially taken a turn for the worse.

"So, what now?" Ethan asks.

"I'm not sure." Trent admits. "Doctor O's the one that gives us instructions."

"Listen guys," Conner speaks up, "even though Doctor O made a majority of our decisions, I'm still the leader of this team. Right now, I think the best option we have is to find and get a hold of Hayley so we can start a scan for Doctor O."

"That's a great idea Conner." Kira says as she leans over the back of the chair and wraps her arms around his neck. She then kisses his cheek lovingly.

"I'll get a hold of Hayley." Trent says. "I have her number saved in my phone since I work for her and all."

"Get right on it." Conner commands. Trent nods as he heads up the stairs to speak to Hayley in private.

The original three Dino Rangers stare at each other sadly as silence overcomes the room. The silence is quickly replaced by the sounds of a motor running at the end of the cave.

"What's that sound?" Kira asks worriedly.

"Don't tell me that Elsa's decided to attack the cave." Ethan groans.

"Wait a second guys," Conner says, holding up a hand to silence them, "that noise sounds an awful lot like Hayley's hovercraft."

The three of them look at each other before jumping up to run down the tunnel. They stop when they spy the hovercraft approaching them slowly.

"Who's the driver?" Ethan asks.

"I don't know." Kira says squinting. "It's too dark to tell."

The three of them grow silent as the craft slowly descends to the ground a few feet away from them. The motor cuts off and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground can be heard. Suddenly, a squeaking sound can be heard.

"Who do you think it is?" Kira asks. "Is it Jason?"

"Nope." a female voice comes.

The three rangers smile as the run further into the cave. "Molly!"

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Sorry guys, but I have to end the chapter here. I just found out that a family friend died and I have to go and be with the family and offer my condolences. However, I do feel that this was an eventful chapter, even though it isn't too long lol**

**Well, it's that time once again. It's time for you guys to leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Until next time guys!**

* * *

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**Young at Heart21**

**sabina21**

**hopelessromanticgurl**

**PinkLightspeedRanger**

**Michael James (The Galaxy Rangers just have the Megaship lol They're still in space though)**

**White-Falcon-06**

**Ezekiel the Swordmaster**

**jonesman2007**

**oldtvlover**

**hewhoreaps**

**TinkStar87**

**brankel1**

**yob3**

**andyg2525**

**ElementalStarRanger**

**Jeremy Shane**

**the-legend-reborn**

* * *

**Author's Note: ****hanks to everyone that's been reviewing and adding my story to their favorites list. That's what inspires me to keep writing. Until next time guys!**


	43. Tommy's Even Trade

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter after taking a two month break. I've been really busy with my personal life and I'm back in school again, so I've gotten behind on updating. Hopefully, I won't have too many of these delays throughout the remainder of the year haha. Also, I want to say thank you to everyone that offered their condolences for the death of my family friend. I really appreciated it. Now, let's get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

"_**Tommy's Even Trade"**_

"Molly!" the three teens exclaim when they catch sight of their friend wheeling towards them.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Kira asks. "I know your mother didn't allow this return."

Molly shakes her head with a sigh. "No. I sort of stole the hovercraft to come back here and check on you guys. Uncle Jason just told everyone back at the Command Center about my dad. What happened?"

"I was used as bait for the Puttydrones to reel him in." Kira admits as her face turns into a frown.

"And what exactly is a Puttydrone."

"They're Putties that are made of goo." Ethan explains. "They sucked your dad into their trap and took him back to the Master's base along with the Pink Dino Gem."

Molly takes in the newly learned information. "So, what now?"

Kira and Ethan turn to Conner for some sort of answer. The Red Ranger had yet to say anything.

"We continue forward with Doctor O's plans." Conner says as though it's an obvious answer. "He says there's going to be two major attacks on the earth: one here in Reefside and one in Angel Grove. The other attack will be in outer space. We need to develop a strategy to deal with these forces."

"That's right." Ethan nods. "It's to my understanding that we have less than a week to prepare for battle."

"Then let's get started." Molly says as she wheels her chair towards Tommy's lab. "I want to make sure I'm in tip top shape for battle. I want to get my vengeance on the Master for what he did to me. I also want to get my dad back."

The others nod and follow Molly towards the lab. Upon entry, they spy Trent coming down the stairs. His eyes widen when he catches sight of Molly.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I came to help." she says. "My dad was taken and I know that puts a wedge in his plans."

"Molly, you're still injured. You should be back at the Command Center healing."

"What's the difference between me healing up there and healing up here? I want to help you guys out. After all, I'm a Dino Ranger and I want to help you guys out."

"So, you're still going to try and use the Green Dino Gem?" Ethan asks.

Molly nods as she wheels over to Tommy's desk. She opens the top drawer and pulls the crack-free gem out.

"I believe things will turn out differently this time." she admits. "If Zedd and Rita's spell tries to control me again, I feel I have the power to beat it. Besides, you guys need another ranger."

"She's right you know?" Kira says to Trent. "We really do need her help with Doctor O gone and all."

Trent sighs. "Fine then. We'll get your strength back and test the Dino Gem out again."

"Besides that, I'm going to come up with a plan." Conner says as he starts pacing.

"You?" Molly says in shock. "What exactly are you going to do Conner?"

"I'm the leader of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Seeing that Doctor O is our mentor and he's gone for now, I think I should take over temporarily and guide everyone through this."

"But my Uncle Jason and the others back at the Command Center have way more experience with ranger business than we do."

"That may be true, but I feel as though I can do this."

"I think he can." Kira says. Trent nods in agreement.

"Okay then Conner." Molly smiles. "Let's get to work on a plan."

**Unknown**

"Master," Elsa smiles as she enters the throne room, "I have returned from earth and you are going to be pleased with the results of my mission."

Elsa drops to her knees and bows in respect as the Master folds his arms across his chest interestedly. "And what exactly am I going to be so pleased about?" he asks, a sinister smile working its way onto his features.

"I've managed to capture the leader of the Power Rangers, Tommy Oliver, and to make matters even better, he has the Bambiraptor Ranger's gem within his possession."

The Master's face lights up at this news. "Bring him to me." he commands.

"As you wish."

Elsa stands to her feet and runs to the archway to motion her Puttydrones to enter the throne room. They appear moments later and stand in front of the Master. They salute him before dropping to their knees.

"Well?" the Master asks. "Where is the Black Ranger Tommy Oliver?"

One of the Puttydrones turns around and look at Elsa questioningly. She nods, giving them permission to stand.

The Puttydrone walks before the Master and makes a weird gurgling sound before a blob of goo falls from its form. The blob starts to dissolve as Tommy is revealed to be lying in a heap beneath the black liquid.

The Black Ranger begins coughing as fresh air is allowed into his lungs.

"Why, hello there Tommy." the Master speaks in a chilling voice.

Tommy slowly pushes himself onto his elbows as he continues to catch his breath. His eyes slowly move up to the Master. He frowns when he realizes it's just a figure in a dark red cloak.

"So," he says in between breaths, "you're the Master huh?"

"That's right, and you're the man who's been trying to undermine me for the past couple of weeks."

Tommy smiles. "It's been a pleasure."

"Tell me Doctor Oliver, where is the Pink Dino Gem."

"Why should I tell you?" Tommy asks. "You're only going to use its power to cause destruction to the earth. The question that should be asked is where is its morpher?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Now, where's the gem."

Tommy closes his mouth and glares at the Master.

"So, you're just going to keep your lips sealed huh? No matter."

The Master claps his hands and next thing Tommy knows, he's been pulled onto his feet by two Puttydrones. Tommy struggles to break free from their hold, but the more he struggles, the stronger their hold becomes.

"Search him." Elsa commands.

Another Puttydrone appears before Tommy and starts patting him down. When they pat his front pocket, their hand comes in contact with the gem. The creature quickly retrieves the gem from his pocket and takes it to the Master.

Tommy growls angrily as the Master's gloved hand takes hold of the gem. He lets out a sigh as he begins to move the gem within his fingers.

"This is marvelous. Thank you Elsa. You may go."

Elsa nods before exiting the room. The Master then calls out a name that makes fear build in Tommy's stomach.

"Lord Zedd, please come to the throne room."

Tommy freezes as a set of footsteps can suddenly be heard from down the hall. The closer they get, the more nervous he feels. Just why had the Master asked for Zedd?

Zedd's footsteps stop in the doorway and the sounds of his maniacal, heavy laughter fill the room, echoing off every wall.

"Well, well, well," Zedd says as he walks further into the room, "if it isn't Tommy Oliver." Zedd walks in front of Tommy and laughs at the sight of Tommy's face. "Long time no see." he says. "I'll bet you've missed me."

"Not at all." Tommy says.

"Well, I've missed you." Zedd says. "Now that you're back, it's time we got reacquainted."

Zedd holds his hand out as his staff appears. Tommy glares at Zedd as he aims the staff at him.

"Black Ranger," the Master speaks, "I officially leave you in the hands of Lord Zedd. You may leave now."

Tommy begins to struggle in the Puttydrones' grips as they pull him out of the room, Zedd following after them laughing his head off. It's finally time for him to exact his revenge against the man who'd caused him so much trouble.

**Command Center**

"Any signs of Molly or Tommy?" Kimberly asks worriedly as she stops beside Alpha and Billy.

"I can't get a lock on Tommy." Billy says. "I'm really sorry Kim."

Kimberly blinks a few tears free. "What about Molly?"

"My censors indicate that your daughter is still on earth." Alpha says. "She isn't in Angel Grove though. I'm sorry Kimberly. Ai yi yi yi yi."

"There's only one place I can think of her going." Kimberly sighs. "She probably went back to Reefside."

"If she's in Reefside, there's no doubt in my mind that she's safe." Billy says. "She's probably with the other rangers."

"But she isn't completely healed yet." Kimberly protests. "In case you've forgotten, the Master and his goons know where Tommy's lab is. They're in great danger."

"Kimberly, try not to worry too much." Billy says as he places a hand on her shoulder. "Those kids are pretty strong. There isn't a doubt in my mind that they can take care of themselves."

"Set up a communication link with Tommy's lab. I want to make sure that's where she went."

"Setting up communication link now." Alpha says.

Kimberly turns to the viewing globe and folds her arms across her chest. A few seconds go by until Kira and Ethan's faces appear on the globe.

"Hello?" Ethan says. "Ms. Hart, is that you?"

"Of course it's me." Kimberly says. "Where is Molly?"

"She's here with us." Kira says.

"Let me speak with her."

Kira and Ethan look at each other before turning back to her.

"She can't speak with you right now." Kira says. "She's training with Conner and Trent."

"Training?" Kimberly says, her voice rising with worry. "She's still injured though. Why in the world would she-"

"Ms. Hart," Ethan speaks, "how do you expect her to get better if she doesn't build her strength back up?"

"Yeah," Kira agrees, "Molly has to build her strength back up if she ever wants to try morphing again."

"I'm sorry, did you just say morph?"

"Yes. Molly's going to attempt to use her Green Dino Gem again."

"Excuse me, but do you remember what happened the last time she morphed with that thing? I also recall me saying that she was to **never **morph with it again."

"Ms. Hart, I'm sorry, but we need Molly's help if we're ever going to get Doctor O back."

"You know where he is?"

"He's on the Master's ship." Ethan says. "We're unsure of where that is. That's what we were trying to locate before you called. You guys can do the same on your end."

"And where do you two get off telling me what to do?"

"Ms. Hart, please listen to us. Conner is keeping everything under control here in Reefside. You guys would make things much easier on him by keeping things under control there."

"You're just kids. What do you know about leading rangers?"

"We know enough." Kira smiles.

Suddenly, the viewing globe goes black, leaving Kimberly stunned. "Did they really just cut off our communication link? Alpha set another one up please."

"No Kimberly," Billy says, "they're right."

"How can you even think to agree with them Billy?"

"Kimberly, in case you've forgotten, when we were their age, we went on missions on other planets and we dealt with threats that were this big."

"Yeah Billy, but back then, we had Zordon."

"I have faith in them Kimberly." Billy says. "After all, Tommy's their mentor. Some of his expertise must've rubbed off on them."

Kimberly sighs as she heads for the hallway. "I hope you're right." she calls over her shoulder.

**Unknown**

Tommy groans in pain as Zedd has the Puttydrones toss him into a dark room. Tommy stands to his feet as Zedd steps into the room and the door closes behind him.

"You have the Dino Gem," Tommy says, "What do you need me for?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Zedd laughs. "You've been a thorn in my side since I first met you. That adds up to almost twenty years. I'm finally going to exact my revenge against you."

Tommy takes a fighting stance. "Fine then."

"Let's see how long you can hold up against me."

Tommy pulls his sleeve up to reveal his Dino Morpher. "Have it your way Zedd. Dino Thunder! Power up! Hah!"

Tommy quickly transforms into the Black Dino Ranger and takes on his fighting stance once again.

"I see you've gone off and changed colors again." Zedd says. "No matter, I'm still going to defeat you."

"How many times have you said that to me?" Tommy says. "No matter how many times you tell me that, I manage to get you Zedd."

"Then let's change that expectation Black Ranger."

"Brachio Staff!" Tommy shouts as he spins around and pulls out his weapon. Zedd laughs as the two of them engage in battle.

**Reefside Forest**

Conner smiles amusedly as Trent tries to help Molly walk. Her arm left arm is slung around his shoulder as her right hand grips his hand that's supportively wrapped around her waist. The two of them are moving at a slow pace, but it's much quicker than it was earlier.

"This is hopeless." Molly groans as she takes another step. "At this rate, I'm never going to get better in time."

"Not with that attitude you won't." Conner says. "You have to keep trying Molly. You'll be able to walk on your own in no time."

Molly takes a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just keep trying."

Molly and Trent continue to walk around for ten minutes and after fifteen, Molly's pace quickens. After thirty, she's able to walk just by holding onto Trent's arm, and after an hour, she can walk on her own. It's a slow walk, but she's walking nonetheless.

"I'm so proud of you." Trent compliments her as he and Conner watch from a tree they'd managed to climb into earlier.

"Thanks." Molly smiles. "I'll admit, it's gotten a lot easier to move around.

"Pretty soon, you'll be able to run around, and then, you'll be able to fight again." Conner says.

"I can't wait. Say, do you think it would be okay to try and morph again?"

Trent and Conner look at each other, unsure of whether or not it's a good idea.

"I don't know Molly." Conner says.

"Wait a second," Molly says as she stops walking, "what happened to trying?"

"Okay then." Conner shrugs. "Let's get Kira and Ethan first. If you're going to attack us, we're gonna need back up."

Molly giggles as Trent and Conner hop down from the tree. Conner heads into the cave, leaving the two lovers alone.

"Are you worried about what's going to happen?" Molly asks as she studies his face.

"To be honest, I am." he admits. "What if you can't break the spell this time? What if…we lose you forever?"

Molly smiles as she places a hand on his shoulder. "Trent, I promise you…I won't lose to the Nega Ranger. I will always come back to you."

Trent smiles as he carefully wraps his arms around her waist to pull her smaller form close to his. He rests his head upon hers as he inhales her scent. She smells sweet and sugary. She must shop at Bath and Body Works on a regular occasion.

Molly smiles too as she wraps her arms around him to receive the hug. The two of them remain like that until Conner and the others return from inside the cave.

"How's the walking coming along?" Ethan asks.

Molly smiles as she pulls away from Trent and slowly makes her way over to them. "It's coming along pretty good." she says. "I'll admit, it puts a little strain on my wound, but I feel as though my legs are getting stronger with each step I take."

"That's great."

"So, are you ready to try to morph again?" Kira asks.

Molly nods as she reveals her Dino Morpher. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's get to it." Conner says.

Molly takes a deep breath as the others back away from her and takes on defensive positions. If she's going to attack them, they're going to be ready.

Molly takes a deep breath before starting her morphing sequence. "Dino Thunder! Power up! Hah!"

The others watch nervously as Molly's form is enveloped in a green light. When the light continues to glow, everyone glances at Conner fearfully. Why isn't it dying down?

The sky suddenly darkens as the green light continues to glow and thunder begins to roll in the background.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ethan speaks as he looks at Molly.

Trent gasps when black sparks begin shooting off the green aura surrounding Molly. "Oh no." he says.

**Unknown**

Tommy growls in frustration as his staff comes in contact with Zedd's once again. The sound of metal hitting metal echoes off the surrounding dark walls as the two of them back away from each other and start swinging again.

"I'll admit Black Ranger," Zedd speaks, "you've gotten stronger over the years. Unfortunately for you, so have I."

Zedd aims his staff at Tommy and fires off a blast that hits him directly. Tommy screams as an electric shock flows over his body, shocking him to the core. When the blast lets up, Tommy falls to the ground shaking slightly as the electricity continues to flow through him.

Zedd laughs maniacally as he approaches his nemesis and plants the bottom of his staff beside his head. "How did that feel Tommy? Was it shocking?"

Tommy begins to panic as his body continues to shake beyond his control. That attack really hit him hard.

Just as the effects of the attack slowly start to wear off, Zedd taps his staff against the ground two times as he unleashes another electrical shock. The electricity from his staff conducts through the metal floor, shocking the Black Ranger out of his suit. Zedd laughs as Tommy rolls over in pain, his body completely numb from the electrocution.

"Well Tommy," Zedd says, "I think we've had enough fun for today.

Suddenly, the door swings open as Goldar steps into the room. "Lord Zedd," he growls, "Empress Rita says that the Nega Ranger's Dino Gem has been activated."

"What?" Tommy gasps in pain. "That can't be."

Zedd laughs. "This day is getting better and better."

"Please Zedd," Tommy say as he tries to reach out for him. "Leave my daughter alone. Take me instead."

"Whatever do you mean?" Zedd says.

"Spare Molly's mind and take me as your prisoner. I don't want her to suffer any more than she already has."

Zedd and Goldar look at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. "And how do you suppose we go about doing this Tommy? Your Dino Gem wasn't created from evil magic."

"What if you and Rita create a Power Coin?" Tommy asks, unsure of what else can be done.

Zedd ponders the man's suggestion before laughing. "That's a splendid idea. I can't believe you're willing to be my pawn just to keep your daughter out of my clutches."

"Zedd, if I do this, you must promise not to go back on your word. You will leave my family alone. That includes Kimberly."

"Very well then Tommy. Welcome back to the dark side."

**Reefside Forest**

"This can't be happening." Kira says fearfully as the green light finally dies down. When the light dies out, the Nega Ranger is standing in Molly's place.

"Hello again rangers." she speaks in a dark, chilling voice. "It's so good to see you again."

"Molly lost." Ethan says. "This isn't good."

"Nega Ranger, stop!" a screeching voice fills the area. Everyone begins looking around for the source of the ear-piercing screeching.

"Empress?" the Nega Ranger speaks. "Why do you command me to stop?"

"There's been a change of plans and I'm no longer in need of your services. There's been a trade and Zedd and I have a new pawn."

"Empress?" Trent says.

"That voice must belong to Rita." Conner concludes. "But what does she mean there's been a trade?"

"You've found a replacement for me?" the Nega Ranger speaks. "How can this be?"

"Don't worry my dear, you won't be out of reach for too long."

With that being said, Rita's voice disappears and a bright light fills the area. The other Dino Rangers shield their eyes as the light engulfs them. When it dies down they un-shield their eyes and gasp when they spy Molly in her original Green Ranger suit.

"Molly?" Trent says. "Please tell me that's you."

"It's me." Molly's voice comes. "I'm not entirely sure what just happened, but I'm here."

"Rita said there's a replacement for the Nega Ranger." Kira tells Molly. "Meaning someone else of a higher caliber has been selected to be her pawn."

"Who do you think it could be?" Molly asks.

Everyone ponders the question until it hits Conner. "Doctor O."

**Unknown**

Tommy stares at Zedd and Rita angrily from his place. He's been strapped to a chair with metal chains as two Puttydrones stand guard to ensure he won't try to escape. He watches as Finster hands Rita the newly molded Power Coin.

"This is perfect Finster," Rita says, "thank you."

Finster nods before stepping away from his king and queen. The two of them place the coin on a table top as they aim their staffs at it, blasting it with their new spell.

"This is too rich." Zedd laughs. "We have the leader of the alliance of Power Rangers on our side now to do our evil bidding. And don't worry Tommy, you won't be breaking free of this spell. We made sure to up the evil dosage so it matches the spell of the original Green Power Coin."

Tommy frowns as he remembers the power of the evil Green Ranger. Back then, he wasn't snapped out of Rita's spell until Jason broke his Dragon Dagger. Hopefully, he'll be able to be freed again.

"Wait a minute Zeddy." Rita says. "How are we going to put this Power Coin to use? Tommy is a Dino Ranger now. He uses a Dino Gem to morph with, not a Power Coin."

"Ah Rita, you underestimate me my dear. I already have a solution to that problem. I sent Goldar on a little mission while Tommy's precious Dino Rangers were preoccupied in the woods."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asks.

Goldar grabs something off the table top and shows it to Tommy. He stiffens when he spies his White Ranger morpher.

"Where did you get that?" he demands.

"You really don't hide things well Tommy." Zedd laughs as he charges the morpher. "Puttydrone, bring me the Dino Morpher."

Tommy growls as his Brachio Morpher is removed from his wrist and taken to Lord Zedd. Zedd hands the Puttydrone the newly restored morpher of the White Ranger who returns it to Tommy.

"Now Tommy," Rita speaks, "morph and the spell shall take its hold on you."

"No." Tommy shakes his head. "I won't."

"If you refuse Tommy, we'll take your precious daughter under our control once again and have her kill your precious Kimberly. How does that sound? A mother dying by the hands of her teenage daughter." Rita laughs as Tommy closes his fist around the morpher.

"Fine then." he says as the Puttydrones release the chains. Tommy stands to his feet and looks around. There's no escaping the mess he's gotten himself into.

"We're waiting Tommy." Zedd speaks impatiently.

Tommy takes a deep breath. "Molly…Kimberly…I love you both." he whispers as Zedd bursts into a fit of laughter. "It's morphing time! White Ranger Power!"

Zedd and Rita laugh maniacally as the lightning flashes throughout the room. When it dies down, smoke is floating around everywhere.

"How may I serve my empress?" a voice comes from within the smoke.

Rita smiles evilly as the White Ranger steps through the smoke and bows before her and Zedd. Things are about to be in favor of the dark side now that the White Ranger's on their side.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Bum Bum Bum! The original White Ranger has made his first appearance in the story, but uh oh. He's under Zedd and Rita's control! What are the rangers going to do about this latest development? Well, the only way you'll find out the answer is to review and wait patiently for the next review. I promise, I won't take nearly as long as the last update **

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**HunterBradley**

**Kellybird (Welcome back, I've missed you!)**

**ShikamaruNaraKimbaNaruChunin (Welcome back to you too)**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Freakin' Yoda**

**the-legend-reborn (Samara's martial arts skills will be revealed in future chapters)**

**Spidey2**

**lmv16 (I'm glad you like the MollyxTrent pairing. Also, I'm glad you decided to read!)**

**andyg2525**

**RKF22 (Thanks)**

**hewhoreaps (Thanks)**

**Guest**

**oldtvlover**

**brankel1**

**Young at Heart21**

**jonesman2007 (Thanks)**

**hopelessromanticgurl (Thank you)**

**sabina21**

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who's been adding either this story or my pen name to your favorites list. I really appreciate it and that's what inspires me to keep on writing. Thanks again everyone!**


	44. A Solar System Away

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you're all excited to find out what's going to be happening next. Before I start this chapter, I wanted to run something by everyone who PM'd me asking a few questions about Tommy's evil ranger form. Yes, I know that Zordon and Alpha said that the White Ranger's powers were created from goodness and that they couldn't be turned evil and what not, but that was Tommy's White Tiger Powers, NOT his White Falcon Powers. For the purpose of this story, Tommy's powers are the White Falcon Powers because I need the Ninja Falcon Zord later on in the story. So, that is how Tommy can be an evil White Ranger.  
**

**Also, this chapter doesn't mention the new evil White Ranger or any of the rangers that are back in Angel Grove. This chapter focuses on the Megaship because there's another huge factor that's about to come into play here. So, I won't wast any more time talking your ears off. Let's get on with the disclaimer!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

"_**A Solar System Away"**_

"You think my dad is the one who took the Nega Ranger's place?" Molly asks Conner as she powers down.

"I mean, think about it for a second Molly. Your dad was recently kidnapped by the Master's lackeys and he's one of Rita and Zedd's main enemies. I'm sure they jumped at the chance of having him work for them."

"He's right you know." Ethan agrees. "Doctor O was their pawn in the first place. That's how he became a Power Ranger."

Molly sighs as she runs a free hand through her hair. "I can't believe my dad took my place.

"You should be grateful he's taking your place." Kira says. "I mean, I don't want Doctor O to be one of our enemies any more than you do, but he can handle his self just fine. You're the last person that needs to be under an evil spell again."

Molly winces in pain as she takes a few steps towards Trent. "So what do we do now?"

"We're going to focus on getting your strength back up first and foremost," Trent says, "then, we can focus on getting Doctor O back."

"And I know just the person who can help us look for him." Ethan smiles.

"Who exactly did you have in mind?"

"Hayley!"

**Megaship**

"Welcome to the Simudeck Samara." Ashley announces as she leads the raven-haired beauty into the rangers' training facility. "This is where you'll be doing all of your training as the Yellow Astro Ranger. Do you think you're up for the job?"

"Most definitely." Samara says with a smile. "Ever since I found out that my mom was the Yellow Ranger, I've kind of wanted to follow in her footsteps, but since Power Rangers no longer protect Angel Grove, I knew that dream would never come true."

"Well, now it has, and Angel Grove most definitely needs protection. You're the perfect young lady for the job."

Ashley and Samara turn around as the main doors slide open and Cassie steps through with Maya right behind her.

"Ready to begin your training?" Maya asks.

"I was born ready." Samara smiles.

"Why don't you start by telling us a little bit about your background in athletics?"

"Let's see…I'm a cheerleader and I took gymnastics for about thirteen years before that. I know basic self-defense moves in martial arts thanks to my dad, and that's about it."

"Well, it sounds like you'll have no trouble being a ranger then." Cassie giggles.

"Now Samara," Ashley speaks, "as the Yellow Ranger, your main weapons that will assist you in battle are your own, personal Astro Blaster, the Star Slinger, and in case of dire emergencies, the Battle Blade."

"Astro Blaster, Star Slinger, and Battle Blade. Got it."

"Our main enemies are Quantrons," Cassie continues, "but being that there's more than one villain involved in this fiasco, you also have to deal with Putties, Tangas, Cogs, Pirahnatrons, and Tyrannodrones."

"And how do I defeat these creatures?"

"According to your father, Putties are held together by the Zs on their armor. If punctured, the Putty will fall apart and that's about it."

"As for the other monsters," Maya continues, "you must continue to fight them until they tire out and retreat."

Samara nods as she takes in the new information. Ashley steps forward and gently takes her hand before strapping her Astro Morpher onto the girl's wrist.

"This is your Astro Morpher." she explains. "This is your key to being a Power Ranger. When Andros says "let's rocket" or when you feel the need to engage in battle, you'll throw your right arm forward with your left arm on top of it before flipping the lid open and punching three, three, five into the keypad. You'll instantly take on the Yellow Ranger form."

"Would you like to give it a try?" Cassie asks.

Samara goes over the instructions in her head before nodding. "I think I'm ready to do this."

"Alright then. I'll try it with you your first try."

Samara nods as Cassie stands beside her. Maya walks over to Ashley and folds her arms across her chest as the two of them stare at them amusedly.

"You can go ahead and do the honors." Cassie smiles. "After all, you have to get used to saying it on your own."

Samara takes a deep breath. "Let's rock it!" she shouts as she repeats Ashley's instructions.

Maya and Ashley watch interestedly as Samara flips the lid of her morpher up and punches in her code. She and Cassie are quickly enveloped in bright flashes of pink and yellow light as they transform into the Pink and Yellow Astro Rangers.

Ashley applauds her apprentice happily as she stares at her suit. "Not bad for your first try Samara. You're a natural."

"So, how exactly do I morph out of this thing?"

"Power down." Cassie says calmly as she moves her arms in a circular motion in front of her. She quickly de-morphs back into her civilian form.

"It's easy." Ashley smiles. "Now, you give it a try."

Samara nods before repeating Cassie's previous action. She claps her hands excitedly when she realizes she's done everything correctly.

"That wasn't too complicated at all."

"You're right, it shouldn't be." Ashley says. "Now Samara, remember this. Morphing and using your weapons isn't the hard part of being a Power Ranger, fighting off monsters in self-defense and protecting innocent civilians is what's important. Do you think you can try sparing?"

"Sure thing. I've had a couple of sparing matches with my dad before. I think I can handle my own."

"Very well then. Maya, are you up for this task?"

Maya nods as she steps forward wearing her native attire. She then drops into a defensive stance as she eyes Samara cautiously.

"Let's see what you're made of Samara." Maya smirks before launching at her.

**Reefside: Tommy's Lab**

Ethan paces around the room nervously as he awaits the arrival of Hayley. After hearing what the Blue Ranger had to say about her ex being taken captive, Hayley jumped at the opportunity to come and help the teens out. When the red head appeared at the top of the stair case, a smile burst onto Ethan's face.

"Hayley, thank God you made it."

"You know I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. Where are the others?"

"Out in the clearing with Molly. They're trying to build her strength back up so she can aide us in battle."

"That's great. So, when was Tommy taken?"

"Earlier this afternoon." Ethan explains. "We were attacked by a new type of creatures called Puttydrones. They lured Kira into a trap to take Doctor O captive. The league of villains just happened to know that he had the Pink Dino Gem within his possession, so they took him. Now, Rita and Zedd are using him as their pawn instead of Molly."

"Well, we can't be too sure about that. They may be using Tommy, but they might go back on their word and use Molly as well."

Ethan nods as Hayley crosses the room and takes a seat at the computer. "I'll start a scan for the Bambiraptor Ranger's Dino Gem." she explains. "Since it's onboard the Master's ship now, we may find the location of both the fortress and Tommy."

"Killing two birds with one stone."

"Precisely."

Ethan pulls Tommy's swivel chair up beside Hayley and takes a seat to help the genius begin her scan.

**Megaship**

Andros and Wes are busy walking through the hallway when they hear someone scream. The two of them exchange a look before sprinting towards the Simudeck.

"What's going on in her?" Andros asks worriedly as he and the Red Time Force Ranger rush into the room.

Ashley and Cassie are cracking up as they point towards Maya who's lying upside down beside a stack of crates. Samara is staring at the other Yellow Ranger with surprise on her face.

"I am so sorry Maya!" she shouts as she rushes to assist the Yellow Ranger. "I didn't mean to kick you so hard."

"What are you apologizing for?" Cassie asks. "That's a good thing."

"Hurting fellow rangers?" Samara asks.

"No," Ashley says, "you defended yourself rather well. Your father has done a great time training you."

"I take it the training is going well?" Andros asks as he crosses the room to give Ashley a quick kiss on her cheek.

"It's going great." she compliments Samara. "She's a natural Andros."

"Is she better than you?"

"Not quite, but with a little more training, she might be up to par."

"So, what have the two of you been up to all day?" Cassie asks. "I haven't heard a peep out of any of you guys."

"We've been trying to get a hold of Karone all afternoon." Andros explains as his face suddenly grows serious. "She won't answer her communicator and I'm really starting to worry."

"Perhaps she's busy?" Cassie suggests. "She can't just stop and answer her communicator whenever you feel like talking to her. Now, what happened to Cole? Did you guys get him back to the Animarium?"

"Yeah, he's back and he's under close watch. Thankfully, he didn't give up the location of the bow. The Master apparently has the arrow though."

Cassie sighs in frustration. "I wish we knew what the Master was planning. Hey Wes, the rest of your team's from the future right?"

"That's correct."

"So, can't you contact them and find out any information on what's going to happen?"

"I'm sorry Cassie, but I can't do that. Learning information about the future can jeopardize the future on so many levels. The rest of my team learned that when they stayed here to capture Ransick and the kidnapped mutants."

"So, are they going to be able to help us out during battle or not?" Ashley asks.

"Keep your fingers crossed." Wes says. "The time traveling laws have changed since their last visit to our time period. I spoke with Lucas the other night and he says they may have to sneak to our time line just to help out, and that's a serious violation in their time."

"There are Power Rangers from the future?" Samara asks, surprised by all this newfound information.

Wes nods. "Yeah, there are."

"Wicked cool."

"Alright guys, not that I don't enjoy seeing you, but we've got to get back to training our Yellow Ranger."

"Alright, we're going." Andros smiles as they start to exit the room.

The two of them stop as the ship suddenly shakes violently.

"What was that?" Maya asks as she pushes herself onto her feet. "Is the ship on autopilot or something?"

"The ship's in neutral." Andros explains. "We aren't supposed to be moving at all."

The ship jolts violently another time, knocking everyone over and onto the floor. Andros quickly sits up as the ship continues to shake and crawls over to Ashley.

"Are you alright?" he asks her worriedly as he tries to check her over.

"I'm fine." she reassures him. "Right now, we need to find out what's going on."

Suddenly, an alarm sounds throughout the ship, causing everyone to look at each other.

"What does that alarm mean?" Wes asks.

"The ship is under attack." D.E.C.A.'s monotonic voice comes through the room's speakers.

"By what?" Samara asks worriedly.

"We're about to find out." Andros says. "Everyone to the control room now."

**Reefside: Tommy's Lab**

"I'm picking up a faint signal." Hayley announces with a smile as she reads over the information being displayed on the screen.

"Is it the Pink Dino Gem?" Ethan asks.

"Not exactly, but it is definitely some kind of magical source. It's about two solar systems over."

"So, there's magic at work here?"

"Looks like it. I'm going to try and do more research. Maybe we can find out what's omitting that magical signal."

The two of them look up when they hear footsteps coming from the tunnel connected to the lab. Hayley smiles as Conner and Kira step through with Trent and Molly close behind.

"Hayley!" Kira exclaims at the sight of the woman. "You're here."

"I told you guy you could count on me." she smiles. "Even if Tommy and I aren't together anymore, that doesn't mean I don't care enough about him to try and save him. Hey Molly, how are you feeling."

"Surprisingly, much better. I think morphing with my Dino Gem healed my wound just a tad. It's starting to feel better much more quickly."

"That's great to hear. Now, I have some news you guys are going to want to hear?"

"What's going on?" Conner asks, taking on his authorative tone.

"I'm picking up a faint magical signal about two solar systems away from her. I'm starting to believe that the signal is coming from the Master's ship."

"Wait a second," Trent speaks, "did you just say that the signal is two solar systems away?"

"I did, and that's what I'm worried about. The Master is getting closer to the earth. I estimate that he should be here by either the end of this week or the start of next week."

"We have less time to get prepared than I initially thought." Conner sighs.

"Don't worry you guys. Just keep your heads up and continue to train. That's what Tommy would want you to do."

"I hope we find my dad soon." Molly says nervously. "I'd hate for something to happen to him."

**Megaship**

Andros and the others quickly make their way through the shaking ship and into the control room just as another violent shake rocks the ship.

"Samara, keep an eye on Ashley." Andros commands the Yellow Galaxy Ranger as he heads to the master controls. "The rest of you get to a control station."

Cassie takes her usual seat while Maya takes Ashley's. Wes takes TJ's controls and looks at Andros, unsure of what he should do next.

"Hold your controls steadily." Andros instructs him. "You're in control of the ship's boosters. D.E.C.A., pull up a visual of our attacker."

An electronic noise can be heard as D.E.C.A. pulls up a visual on the main screen. Andros raises an eyebrow suspiciously when an unknown ship comes into view.

"Who is that?" Ashley asks. "They obviously aren't too friendly."

"D.E.C.A., establish a communication link please."

"Setting up link now." D.E.C.A. responds.

"Attention unidentified assailant," Andros speaks, "please identify yourself. We come in peace."

No response is heard, making the other rangers look at their leader, unsure of what should happen next.

"I repeat, please identify yourself."

Andros is answered by a blast hitting the Megaship. Everyone screams as the ship shakes even more violently than before.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Andros snaps as he regains his composure. "Fine then. Maya, Cassie, fire."

"Firing now." Cassie responds as she and Maya do as instructed.

Their beams shoot towards their attacker, but the blasts hit off a force field surrounding the ship.

"They have a force field." Wes says. "This can't be good."

"No, it isn't." Andros replies. "The Megaship's force fields are inoperable and they have been for quite some time. I asked Damon to fix them, but I'm sure he hasn't gotten around to it yet."

The rangers gasp in surprise as their ship is hit another time.

"What are we going to do?" Samara asks.

"Incoming transmission." D.E.C.A.'s voice comes.

"Pull up a visual." Andros commands. As soon as he commands it, he suddenly regrets it as Hellina's face appears on the screen.

"Hello there Power Rangers." she speaks in a chilling voice. "It's a pleasure to finally be meeting you."

"You're Hellina, right?" Andros questions her.

A cynical smile appears on Hellina's face. "I see you've heard of me."

"What is the meaning of this attack?" Andros asks.

"Consider this as a little warning." she speaks. "The Master will be arriving in minus three days. You don't have much time to prepare for his attack and judging by the current state of your ship-"

"No thanks to you." Cassie says through clenched teeth.

"You need a new line of defense against him." Hellina says.

"I don't understand." Wes says raising an eyebrow. "Why do you want to help us? You're our enemy."

"Let's just say, the Comdrites have formed an alliance and we've decided to lend you guys a hand."

"I'm listening." Andros speaks.

"What do you mean you're listening?" Ashley snaps. "We are not siding with the enemy."

"Ash, let's just hear them out."

"Yeah Ash." Astronema's voice comes as she appears on the screen. "Hear us out."

"Astronema?" Andros says, shocked that his sister addressed Ashley so formally in front of her leader.

"Listen guys, even though we're working for the Master, it isn't of our own free accord. If you want to get rid of him as badly as we do, you have to trust us."

"And what makes you think we're going to side with the enemy?" Maya asks. "We can't trust you guys."

"Be as that may, we're not giving you much of a choice." Hellina says. "We need you guys to do us a favor."

"And if we refuse?" Andros asks.

Hellina smirks as another blast is fired at the Megaship.

"Alright, alright!" Andros shouts. "What do we have to do?"

"We need you guys to travel to a solar system east of this one and retrieve something for us."

"What exactly are you sending us to get?" Wes asks.

"The Dark Fortress." Astronema smirks.

Ashley, Cassie, and Andros exchange nervous glances before looking back at Astronema.

"Why Astronema?"

"Just do this one little favor for us rangers and we'll spare you during the attack. Now, you have until tomorrow to do what we've asked of you."

"Why don't you just go and retrieve the ship yourself?" Maya asks.

"That will raise red flags to the rest of our evil alliance." Hellina explains. "Now, get to it rangers. Your timer starts…now."

The transmission suddenly cuts off as the unknown ship disappears off the radar.

"What the heck just happened?" Samara asks, unsure of what else to say.

"That's what I'd like to know." Andros says. "My sister…I know that she has to convincingly evil for the Comdrites to buy her act…but just now…it almost seemed like she was for real."

"Do you think they turned her to their side?" Cassie asks.

"I don't know about you guys," Wes speaks, "but I think we should go after the Dark Fortress. There's obviously a very good reason they want the ship."

"Wes is right." Andros realizes. "Ash, go find Carlos and Cassie, I need you to get a hold of TJ. We've got work to do."

* * *

**Author's Note:And so ends another chapter. I know that this chapter wasn't as interesting as the others, but it starts another adventure for one half of the rangers. As for the evil White Falcon Ranger, he'll be making his debut during the next chapter. I'm already working on the next one and it will be posted as soon as it's finished. So don't worry too much about it. So, what exactly do Hellina and Astronema want with the Dark Fortress? Is there something on the fortress that they need? (Hint!) Well, the only way you'll find out exactly what they need and what's going to happen is to review and wait patiently for the next chapter. Until next time guys!**

**Special Thanks To: **

**Jeremy Shane**

**brankel1**

**red neo ranger**

**SilverRider**

**AsoenixKnight**

**hopelessromanticgurl**

**RKF22**

**Andreas Nuva**

**hewhoreaps**

**Young at Heart21**

**Vodams**

**cordylin1978**

**andyg2525**

**jonesman2007**

**leeleelayla5**

**oldtvlover**

**sabina21**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's constantly been reviewing and adding my story to their favorites list. That, my dear readers, is what inspires me to continue on with the writing of this fanfic. Until next time guys!  
**


	45. Debut

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter after endless months of waiting. I know that it's been forever since the last update buy I have been fairly busy with my sophomore year of college and dealing with family issues at home. All that matters is that there's a new update and you guys aren't left in limbo wondering what's going to happen next. **

**Another thing I want to mention is the amount of ranger teams I will be using in this story. For this fanfic, I will be using the first ten teams of Power Rangers. That means The SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, and Samurai Rangers won't be used in this fanfic. (Sorry everybody!) I already have enough rangers as is so I'm going to eliminate the other teams at this point. Maybe in a future story? lol**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the**_** Power Rangers**_**, any of the series, or any of its characters. I do own the plot of this story and all the made-up characters used in this fanfic. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

"_**Debut"**_

Billy's eyes are busy scanning the computer screen as he tries to decipher the data being displayed on the screen. Alpha is busily punching in codes on the computer as he too observes Billy's information.

"Any luck finding Tommy Alpha?" Billy questions his robotic friend.

Alpha turns to Billy before shaking his head. "Ai yi yi yi yi, I'm afraid not Billy."

Billy growls before slamming his hands on the panel. "This is ridiculous. The last time Tommy was kidnapped, we were able to find him so easily when he'd been taking to Zedd's alternate dimension."

"Perhaps he isn't in an alternate dimension?" Alpha suggests. "He could be within our dimension but somewhere outside the morphing grid."

"Do not lose hope Blue Ranger." Dimitria's soothing voice comes. "I am certain that Tommy isn't that far out of our reach. We will find him. You mustn't lose hope."

Billy takes a deep breath to calm himself before turning to Dimitria's tube. "You are absolutely right Dimitria. I'm sorry for losing my cool."

"Let's get back to work Billy." Alpha says encouragingly.

The Blue Zeo Ranger nods before hurriedly typing something else into the search engine.

**Reefside: Tommy's Lab**

"Have you figured out what that magical signal is?" Ethan asks as he and Trent come down the stairs.

Hayley looks up from the computer and smiles. "I think I've almost got everything figured out. That magical signal is definitely a sign that magic is being used on the ship. In fact, that magical energy being released is the same energy that the Nega Ranger's gem emitted."

"How do you figure that?" Trent asks as he and Ethan stop beside her.

Hayley begins opening several screens and points to one in particular. "Take a look at this. Do you see these red waves on the screen?"

The two boys nod.

"Those waves are what's admitted from a regular morpher."

"Whose morpher to be exact?" Trent asks.

"Mine." Conner answers, gaining the boys' attention. The two of them turn and spy their Red Ranger sitting on the couch beside Kira and Molly. They then look at the computer desk where his Red Dino Morpher is lying on a metal plate with wires hooked up to it.

"Tommy and I created these morphers together when he first discovered the Dino Gems. We used the same frequencies that the original Power Ranger morphers ran off of. All morphers tap into the morphing grid and that's what grants you guys the power to morph."

"If that's a regular morpher frequency, what did the Nega Ranger's frequency look like?"

Hayley readjusts her screen before unhooking Conner's morpher from the wires. She then hooks them onto Molly's Dino Morpher.

"There's a little negative energy still flowing from Molly's Dino Morpher. This is because the morpher and the Green Dino Gem were all created by Rita's evil magic."

Hayley loads another screen and shows everyone the new results. The green waves they'd seen on the screen earlier are now black with small green sparks emitting from them.

"This is the frequency of evil magic in the morphing grid." Hayley explains. "Molly's powers do tap into the morphing grid like a regular morpher, but because the morpher was created by negative magic, the waves are black."

"I get it now." Ethan smiles.

"I'm glad you do because I have bad news."

The rangers exchange glances as Hayley hurriedly types something else and pulls up another screen. The five of them gasp at the sight on her screen.

A set of black waves can be seen with white sparks emitting from them.

"What's going on?" Molly asks.

"I don't know if any of you noticed, but the color of the waves correspond with a particular ranger. That was why Conner's morpher displayed red waves and yours displayed negative green waves."

"Those waves on the screen are white though." Kira points out. "That would mean there's an evil White Ranger onboard the Master's Ship."

"How can that be?" Molly questions. "My dad is the one that was kidnapped, remember? He's the Black Dino Ranger. So how is it that those waves are white?"

Everyone pondered her question until it finally hits Conner. "You guys…I think I know. When Doctor O and the others came back here after going to retrieve the Zeonizers, he mentioned something about his White Falcon Morpher being repaired by Alpha and Dimitria."

"That's right." Hayley says. "This is bad you guys. We have to get your Tommy out of the Master's clutches."

"But how?" Molly asks. "We know where the ship is but not how to access it."

Just as Hayley prepares to respond, alarms sound all throughout the lab.

"Is there another attack on Reefside?" Conner asks as he and the two girls jump to their feet.

"Wait just a second." Hayley says as she turns to the alert screen beside her. Her eyes narrow as she reads over the information. "Wait, there isn't an attack on Reefside."

"Than what's with all the alarms?" Trent asks.

"An unidentified object has just entered the earth's atmosphere and it's crash landed in the Reefside Mountains. Perhaps you guys should go and check things out, just to be safe."

"Right." Conner says. "Let's do it guys."

"Dino Thunder, power up! Hah!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

**Megaship**

Andros stares straight ahead as he and the other Astro Rangers steer the Megaship through space. He had yet to speak since his earlier conversation with Astronema and Hellina.

"We're closing in on the Megaship Andros." Carlos informs him. Andros simply nods as he continues to stare ahead.

He's pulled from his thoughts as Ashley rests a hand gently on his shoulder. "What are you thinking so intently about?" she inquires.

"I want to know what exactly we're going after." he sighs. "Why was Karone acting so…distant? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she's been turned back into Astronema."

"Andros, I highly doubt that's the case. She's probably putting up a front to be convincing to Hellina."

"Why would she openly contact Power Rangers though Ash? That's what's got me worried."

"Hey Andros," Wes speaks. "We made it."

Andros nods as he stands from his chair. Everyone turns to look at the leader for their instructions.

"Okay guys. The Dark Fortress is a very large ship, so I think it would be best if we all split up to do this search. Team one will be me, Zhane and Wes. Team two is Cassie, Maya and Samara. Team three will be Carlos, Damon and Kai. Any questions?"

"What about Ashley?" Maya speaks up. "We can't leave her here all by herself."

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine." Ashley sighs. "I know where the backup shields are and I can control the ship. I'll put it in cloaking mode until you guys get back."

Andros nods at his wife before turning back to the team. "Everyone needs to get into their protective space suits. We will use the Galaxy Gliders to get onto the ship."

**Angel Grove: Command Center**

"You guys," Billy shouts out into the hall, "get in here quick!"

A few seconds later, everyone present at the Command Center was rushing into the Power Chamber.

"What's going on Billy?" Jason asks. "Did you find Tommy?"

"Yes. His morpher signal suddenly appeared inside the morphing grid."

"My sensors indicate that Tommy is unconscious." Alpha explains. "We believe he was deployed from the Master's ship."

"We have to go and get him." Kimberly says. "Where is he Alpha?"

"Tommy is a few miles from the Command Center, meaning he's in the desert. Ai yi yi yi yi, if you don't get to him soon, he could die out there."

"Then there's no time to lose." Jason says. "Billy, you and Trini stay here and keep an eye on things. I want the Zeo Rangers to go out and get him."

"Wait a second Jason, you are not leaving me here." Kimberly says.

"Fine. Rocky, Tanya, Kat, Adam, Kim and I will all go to find Tommy. You guys let us know if anything happens while we're gone."

**Reefside: Mountains**

"Where do you guys think this unidentified object landed?" Molly asks as she and the others begin looking around.

"My guess is up there." Ethan points. Everyone looks up and spies smoke spilling up into the sky.

"Let's get a move on." Conner commands.

The rangers break into a full sprint as they begin running through the woods.

**Angel Grove: Desert**

Jason and the others begin scanning the area as soon as their teleportation is complete. Suddenly, Katherine catches sight of an unmoving figure in dark jeans and a black top.

"There he is!" Katherine shouts as she takes off running. The others follow closely behind her.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouts as she crouches down beside him and takes him into her arms. "Come on Tommy, you've got to wake up. For me…please."

Tommy's eyes squeezed together tightly before sliding open slowly. He squints as the sun shines down upon him before moving his eyes to rest on Kimberly.

"Kim?" he mutters hoarsely.

"Tommy? Oh, thank God."

Kimberly crushes the Black Ranger in a hug, earning a groan of disapproval before helping him onto his feet.

"What happened?" he asks as he tries his best to steady himself.

"You tell us." Adam says. "You were kidnapped by something called a Puttydrone in the middle of a battle with your Dino Rangers. Don't you remember?"

"That's right." Tommy says, placing a hand to his head. "It's all coming back to me now. That creature had gotten hold of Kira and I went to rescue her. That goon sucked me inside him and took me to the Master's ship."

"What did he do to you?" Kimberly demanded. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"He took the Bambiraptor Dino Gem before handing me over to Zedd. I managed to get a hold of Hayley and she beamed me off the ship. Next thing I know, I was waking up here."

"Well, it's such a relief to have you back." Rocky smiles. "We won't be able to win this battle without our leader."

"Let's head back to the Command Center." Tanya says. Everyone nods before walking off.

Tommy stops walking as the others continue on and a smile creeps onto his lips. Things were going to work out perfectly.

**Dark Fortress**

"Come in team two." Andros's voice comes through their communicators. "Have you guys found anything yet?"

Cassie puts her communicator to her lips and sighs. "Not yet Andros. All we've managed to find are old Quantron weapons and abandoned suits of armor. How are we supposed to know what we're looking for?"

"That's the problem, we don't know. We just have to trust Astronema and Hellina. They said if we find what they want, they'll spare us during the attack."

"Well, isn't that enlightening." Samara says sarcastically. "We get to live while the earth and everyone we love and care about gets destroyed."

"Stop it." Cassie hushes her. "That is not going to happen, I can promise you that much. We are going to defeat the Master and the evil alliance if it's the last thing we do. Power Rangers don't give up."

"Hey guys," Damon's voice comes through the communication link, "I think we might've found something."

"Lock on to team three's coordinates and meet up there." Andros instructs.

"Roger that." Cassie speaks. She looks at her two team mates and nods as they begin running towards their new coordinates. They stop their running when they turn a corner and enter a completely destroyed area of the ship.

"Now what?" Samara asks.

Maya walks forward to see if there's any chance of them making it over the debris. She smiles when she sees a small crawlspace.

"Come on you guys. We can crawl through here."

Cassie and Samara run over to Maya and follow suit as she gets onto her stomach and army crawls through the tiny space. Cassie follows in behind her and Samara goes in after her. Just as Samara is almost completely through, she feels the metal floor creaking beneath her stomach. Her breathing speeds up as she quickly tries to get out of the space.

"Hurry Samara!" She hears Maya shout. "I think this place is about to cave in!"

Samara feels fear building in the pit of her stomach as the ship begins to shake around her. Suddenly, the debris above her grows heavier and begins crushing the poor teen.

"Somebody help me!" she shouts.

Cassie and Maya gasp as they try their best to look behind them. Samara is a few feet behind them.

"We have to help her." Cassie says.

Maya nods as she struggles to turn around in the tight space. Cassie follows her actions and the two of them hurry back towards the new Yellow Ranger. Just as they reach her, the floor breaks beneath them and the three of them fall into a hole of darkness below them.

**Angel Grove: Desert**

"I am so relieved that we found Tommy." Kimberly smiles. "Now, I don't have to spend so much time worrying about him."

"I'll bet you're glad you were missed aren't you bro?" Jason asks. The six rangers stop walking when Tommy doesn't respond. They look over their shoulders and spy Tommy a few feet back staring at them.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Kimberly asks worriedly.

Just then, everyone's communicators begin beeping.

"What is it Billy?" Jason speaks into the communicator.

"You guys, the alarms are going off in the Command Center. There's an attack out in the desert."

"Really, where?"

"That's the problem." Trini's voice comes. "We aren't entirely sure."

"Allow me to be of assistance rangers." Tommy's voice comes.

Everyone gasps as Tommy grabs hold of Jason's wrist and squeezes it tight before twisting it painfully. Jason lets out an outcry of pain as he falls onto his knees.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Adam shouts. "Let go of him!"

Kimberly stares at Tommy worriedly and gasps when a flash of green goes through his eyes. "You guys, that's not Tommy."

"What do you mean it's not Tommy?" Katherine asks with a raised eyebrow.

"His eyes." Kimberly says in fright. "Look at his eyes!"

Everyone does as they're told and gasps when they spy the familiar green flashes of lightning moving through his eyes. Tommy laughs all too familiarly as he kicks Jason in the stomach, releasing the Gold Ranger's wrist. Jason places his hands on the ground and coughs.

Tommy continues to laugh as he stares at the ranger's shocked faces.

"Surprised to see me?" he says in between laughs. "You should see the looks on your insolent faces. No matter. I won't be seeing those looks for long. Ninja Ranger Power!"

The rangers gasp as Tommy quickly transforms into his White Ninja Gi.

"I don't understand." Rocky says in disbelief. "I thought Alpha and Zordon said that the White Ranger Powers couldn't be used for evil."

"That was before Zedd and Rita destroyed our original powers." Adam says in realization. "After they destroyed our Zords, we went on that quest to find Ninjor. Don't you remember?"

"That's right." Kimberly groans. "Ninjor gave us new power coins that were charged with our life force. That's why I nearly died when Katherine gave my power coin to Rita and Zedd."

"I hate to say this guys," Jason speaks, "but we have to fight him."

Tommy laughs maniacally another time as he puts his hands up in defense and begins circling the Rangers. "Prepare for battle rangers. Unless you're scared that is."

"We can't fight him." Katherine protests. "We'll hurt him."

"Maybe there's another way." Kimberly says as she lifts her sleeve to stare down at her morpher.

"What are you thinking about Kim?" Jason asks.

"You guys need to get back to Billy and find a way to help break this spell. I'll stay and fight him."

"What are you, crazy?" Rocky says. "Kim, Tommy is much stronger than you. He'll kill you!"

"If Zedd and Rita are using the White Falcon Powers, the only way I can stop him his with my Pink Crane Powers. Don't you remember what Zordon said? The crane and the falcon are connected. I have to stop him guys."

Jason looks at everyone's shocked faces and sighs. "You guys head back to the Command Center. I'll stay here with Kim and fight."

The others exchange glances before nodding. They then take off.

Jason turns to Kimberly and takes a deep breath. "If he hurts you, I'm stepping in."

Kimberly puts her game face on and nods before turning back to the evil White Ranger.

"Alright Tommy. It's time we bring you back. Ninja Crane Power!"

Jason watches as Kimberly quickly transforms into her ninja gi and runs towards Tommy.

"I wish Zordon was here." he whispers. "He always knew exactly what to do at times like this."

**Reefside Mountains**

"Over here you guys!" Conner shouts as he pushes a few bushes aside. The other rangers appear beside him and gasp at the sight of a large gold machine smoking near the mountain side.

"What the heck is that thing?" Trent asks.

Ethan studies the large machine as he steps through the bushes. "If I didn't know any better…I'd swear this is the time machine we saw in Doctor O's video on the history of the Power Rangers."

"Does this mean…?"

The rangers all yell in surprise as four sparks of bright light flash before them. They shield their eyes as the sparks erupt, making loud cracking sounds. As soon as the eruption stops, they un-shield their eyes and gasp as four unfamiliar people in white suits stare back at them.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" the one with green hair asks his three companions.

"Power Rangers." the tanned skin male with dark spiky hair spoke. "They definitely aren't the Wild Force Rangers."

"Excuse me," the brunette female spoke, "do you mind telling us where we are?"

"You've landed in the Reefside Mountains." Conner speaks. "Who are you guys?"

"We're the Power Rangers Time Force. We've come to help the Power Rangers of this time in their battle against the Master."

"You know about the Master?"

Kira elbows her boyfriend in the side. "Hello, they're from the future. They obviously already knew that this was going to happen."

"Who are you guys?" The African American female asks.

"Power down guys." Conner instructs. The rangers do as they're told and power down in front of their new allies.

"I'm Conner McKnight." he introduces himself. "I'm the Red Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder."

"Then that makes you Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Molly." the brunette speaks again.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Kira elbows Conner again. "Ow! Would you stop that?"

"Conner, for the last time, they're from the future."

"Exactly. In our time, it is customary for all Power Ranger trainees to learn the history of the Power Rangers."

"Wicked cool." Ethan says.

"Well, you know who we are. Do you mind telling us who you are?" Molly asks.

"I'm Jen Scotts, the Pink Ranger. These three are Lucas, Trip, and Katie. They're the Blue, Green, and Yellow Rangers of Power Rangers Time Force."

"There are only four of you?"

"Well, our Red Ranger lives in this time period. He's Wesley Collins of the Silver Guardians, but there's no time to discuss that. We need to meet with Tommy Oliver."

Molly frowns. "My dad isn't here. He was kidnapped by the Master."

"Oh no." Katie says. "We were too late Jen."

"Too late for what?" Trent asks.

Jen sighs. "We were supposed to arrive and stop the Master's goons from taking him captive. By now, he's probably already morphed into the evil White Ranger."

"Why don't you guys come back to Doctor O's lab with us?" Conner suggests. "We could use your help finding him."

Jen nods as she and the other Time Force Rangers follow the teens back down the mountain.

**Dark Fortress**

Cassie moans in discomfort as she hears Maya and Samara's coughs echoing around her. She blinks her eyes a few times and smiles in relief at the realization that she's alright. She sits upright and squints through the dust that's floating throughout the room

"Are you two alright?" she asks.

Maya moves a sheet of metal out of her way and sits up to help Samara sit upright. "We're fine." she responds. "Where are we?"

Cassie stands to her feet and looks around the room. There's a throne chair with a purple A carved into on the opposite side of the room and there's debris and glass everywhere.

"I think this is Astronema's old throne room."

"Then that means this is where they held Zordon captive." Maya exclaims.

Maya helps Samara onto her feet and the two of them follow Cassie over to a shattered tube where Zordon had once been held.

Cassie's gloved hand runs over the broken edges of the tube as she inspects it. Suddenly, something orange catches her eyes at the bottom of the tube. She reaches inside and grabs hold of the item and raises and eyebrow as she notices that it's a device with the appearance of a flash drive.

Maya points out that there's a button on the device and Cassie pushes it. The three of them gasp as a holographic image of Zordon appears from the device.

"Greetings, you have found my final possession." Zordon speaks. "This possession is to be used for a future where a dark villainous force will come and try to destroy the Power Rangers and the beautiful planet earth that I have come to love and appreciate more than anything. This possession was constructed with the remaining pieces of the original Zords of the Power Rangers and it is powerful. No evil force can control this possession and it is to be left in the care of my precious Power Rangers. I am speaking of the Mega Power Zord which is equipped with a sword that can smite this future evil force's true form. For the sword to work, six magical power sources are required: Fire, Darkness, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. Together, these six power forces will power the sword immensely and give it the might to slay the future threat. After one attack, the power will be gone forever. I leave this orange key as a way to unlock the mega zord hidden beneath the surface of the Command Center. Please rangers, you must destroy this future threat and find the six magical sources that power this sword. Go forth now and protect the earth. May the power protect you."

With that being said, Zordon's transmission comes to an end. Cassie looks at the surprised expressions on Samara and Maya's faces and smiles.

"Can you believe this? There's another Mega Zord that can help us defeat the Master!"

Maya frowns. "Yeah, I heard him, but I get the feeling that the magical power sources are the Comdrites."

"What if this is what the Comdrites sent us for?" Samara asks.

"It has to be." Cassie smiles. "This is great, but I don't understand why you two are so worried."

"Didn't you hear what Zordon said?" Maya asks. "He said the Comdrites' powers are enough to be used once for a powerful attack and after that, the power will be gone forever."

"Does this mean…?" Samara asks.

Maya nods. "If the Comdrites go through with this, they'll be destroyed. That means we won't see Karone again!"

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends another chapter. Now I know that this chapter had a lot of components to it, but I wanted it to be extreme and I needed to add in a new component. So, I hope you guys liked it. If you have any questions or comments, please PM me or leave me a review. See you guys at the next update!**

**Thanks To:**

**scarlet1474**

**Chine H. Theo**

**red neo ranger**

**EclipsePheoniox (Next chapter)**

**roganjalex**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Zeus of Olympus**

**Pink Ranger 01**

**SilverRider**

**ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin**

**brankel1**

**andyg2525**

**hewhoreaps**

**webdoor**

**AsoenixKnight**

**oldtvlover**

**hopelessromanticgurl**

**Vodams**

**jonesman2007**

**sabina21**

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thanks for all the reviews and the support you guys. It really means a lot to me!**


	46. Our Future

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back after being absent for so long but I recently had to purchase a new laptop and transfer all my info on this story to it. I was sleep walking and just so happened to break my old one and now I'm stuck with Windows 8 (curses)! Well, at least I'm starting to get used to the darn thing so now I can produce an update that I hope you guys will be pleased with.**

**Also, to those of you who read **_**An Unsaintly Switch**_**, thank you so much for the support and for all of the reviews. You really made writing the fanfic an experience I will never forget. I am pleased that you all enjoyed it and I hope you will enjoy the sequel that is currently in the brainstorming department. For those of you who didn't read it, you should check it out. It's slightly AU, but it had a gripping storyline!**

**Now, on with the disclaimer so you guys can read the long awaited update.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of the series or any of the characters. However, I do own the plot and all made up characters and places. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

"_**Our Future"**_

Kimberly holds her hands in defense as she begins to circle around the evil Falcon Ranger. A possessed Tommy stares back at her through the slits of his mask as his chest rumbles with laughter. He finds the Pink Ranger to be rather amusing and the look of determination on her face makes him even more eager to end things. Still, something in the back of his mind gravitates towards her. Curiosity perhaps?

"What are you waiting for Pink Ranger?" he calls out to her. "I don't have all day. My empress is a very impatient woman and she must never be kept waiting."

Kimberly shoots Jason a quick glance and spies him watching them intently, his hand on his zeonizer just in case he has to take action. She then looks back at the love of her life staring at her with no signs of remorse or love in his eyes.

Kimberly takes a deep breath before jumping up into the air. She smiles as a familiar rush fills her that she used to feel when using her ninja powers. Her jumps are higher, her movements quicker and her focus spotless. Even though she feels confident in her own abilities, she knows Tommy's are the same. Tommy back flips away from the space he'd been standing in seconds before as she drops to the ground, her gloved fist making contact with the hard desert dirt.

"Nice try Pink Ranger," he taunts her, "but you aren't quick enough."

Kimberly looks up quickly and studies the White Falcon Ranger. His arms are crossed over his chest as he stares at her in amusement from behind his mask. Taking a deep breath, Kimberly jumps to her feet and takes Tommy head on, throwing a fist forward with hopes of decking him in the face, but the evil Power Ranger is two steps ahead of her. He raises his hand and catches her fist a few inches away from his face.

Kimberly keeps her composure and tries to throw another punch with her free hand but he catches the second punch just as easily as the first. She grunts in pain as Tommy squeezes her hands tight and begins pushing her, forcing her to take a few steps back.

"How does it feel to be outmatched?" he questioned her in a dangerously low voice.

"Don't get too cocky now Tommy." She says with a smirk before kneeing him in the chest.

The white ninja gasps as all air in his lungs is forced out before releasing her hands. Kimberly growls before dropping low to the ground and swinging her legs around in a sweep kick that knocks Tommy onto his back. Kimberly pushes herself up onto her feet quickly and does a few back flips to get away from the fallen ninja. She then takes on a defensive stance again as Jason smiles.

"Good job Kim." He says encouragingly.

Tommy snarls as he stands back to his feet and charges back towards Kimberly. Just before she can raise her hands to block his attack, Tommy's fist breaks through the arms she was attempting to raise and connects with her jaw. Kimberly's face snaps to the right as pain sears through her jaw but Tommy isn't finished yet. He grabs hold of her torso and squeezes her tight before bending backwards, sending her over his head and slamming her body onto the ground. Kimberly lets out an outcry of pain as she rolls onto her side to try and relieve herself of the aching in her face back. Just as Tommy prepares to unleash another blow, he's kicked in the side. Kimberly looks up and shields her eyes from the sun shining down into her eyes and gasps as Tommy stumbles a few steps away from her. She looks up and smiles as Jason glares at Tommy.

"Jase, you didn't have to jump in."

"Kim, I had to. I couldn't sit back for a second longer and watch him beat the crap out of you."

"Have I ever mentioned how encouraging you are?" Kimberly says, her words dripping heavily with sarcasm.

Jason turns to the White Falcon Ranger and glares at him. "I may not have the Ninja Ranger powers, but I do have enough power to take you down. I won't let you hurt Kimberly Tommy. We broke the spell Rita had on you before and we can do it again."

"But how Jason?" Kimberly questions him. "The last time we freed Tommy, it was because we broke the Dragon Dagger."

Jason looks at Kimberly and nods. "I have a feeling there's another way."

Kimberly raises an eyebrow before pushing herself to her feet. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Just follow my lead." Jason instructs her before holding up his wrist. Kimberly nods before taking hold of her morpher.

"It's morphing time!" Jason shouts. "Gold Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!" Kimberly shouts.

The two of them quickly morph into their respective colors and take stance next to each other as the White Falcon Ranger recovers from that last blow.

"So that's how you want to play it huh?" Tommy says, a grin evident in his voice. "Fine then. It's morphing time!"

Jason and Kimberly don't even have time to blink before Tommy is morphed and attacking them mercilessly. Jason does his best to defend himself while Kimberly tries her hardest to get a few hits in, but Tommy seems flawless and invincible as he manages to fend both of them off.

"_This is going to be a long battle," _Kimberly thinks to herself, _"I sure hope this plan of Jason's works."_

**Reefside: Tommy's Lab**

"So, if you guys are from the future, can't you tell us what's going to happen during this battle?" Ethan questions Trip.

Trip shakes his head as he and the others enter the lab. "I'm sorry Ethan, but we can't do that. When my friends and I traveled to this time period a few years ago, we managed to alter the time line. During our final battle, Wes and Eric were supposed to die. Being that the four of us saved him and Eric, time changed in general. Also, our other previous trip here to help out the Wild Force Rangers changed time as well. The way the battle was originally supposed to turn out as changed. Some of the events occurred like they should have, but because of the time changes, there's no telling how things will fair."

"Well this is just perfect." Molly sighs. "We have no way of knowing what's going to happen to my dad."

Jen and the other Time Force Rangers exchange glances before looking back at the Dino Rangers.

"Let's hope that we can save your dad before things get too out of control." Katie says with a soft smile.

"So what's the game plan?" Trent asks. "Where should we start."

"We need to gather as much reinforcements as we can." Jen says. "How many ranger teams have been notified about this threat?"

"Last we heard, everyone had been contacted." Conner says.

"We need to start gathering the rangers together. It's imperative that we begin working on a plan to defend the earth. Before the time change, this battle was very ruthless and many people died, including a few rangers."

The teens grow silent and stare at Jen, their mouths ajar.

"We hope that by helping out with this battle we'll be able to prevent that from happening." Lucas says to reassure them.

Conner exchanges glances with the rest of his team. "Can you...tell us who is supposed to die during this battle, or at least tell us how many?"

Lucas turns to Jen and stares at her. The Pink Ranger sighs.

"That wouldn't be wise Conner."

"But if you tell us, we may have a better chance at saving them." Ethan says trying to reason with her.

"You guys don't understand." Trip says. "Telling you may jeopardize how this whole thing turns out."

"So would not telling us." Molly interjects. "Please Jen...who isn't going to survive this battle?"

Jen pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs before looking up to meet eyes with the teenagers. Her face saddens.

"In the original battle before we altered history...five rangers lose their lives during the battle."

Conner's eyes widen. "Who?"

Trip steps forward. "Taylor of team Wild Force, Blake of team Ninja Storm, Ashley of the Astro Rangers, and..."

The teens stare at Trip with fear building in their chests.

"You only gave us three names." Trent says. "That means..."

"Two members of the Dino Thunder team are going to lose their lives."

"Who?" Molly chokes out through the tears that are now streaming down her face. Fear is building in her stomach and she just knows she isn't going to like the answer to her question.

"Tommy Oliver and...you Conner." Trip says, giving the teens the last two names.

Kira feels her heart beating hard in her chest as she begins shaking her head in denial. "No...that's not...you're wrong!"

"We very well could be." Jen says, keeping her composure. "However, there is a possibility that the original fatality count could have changed because of the alteration to this time period."

"How can we know whether that change was positive or negative?" Trent asks as he takes hold of Molly's trembling hand.

"We don't." Katie says with a frown.

"We have to do something to stop this...prediction from coming true!" Kira says. "We are going to find a way to save everyone's lives."

"Listen to me Kira," Katie speaks softly to her fellow yellow ranger, "I know you're upset by this, but right now, diminishing the death numbers is the least of our problems."

"How can you say that?" Kira shouts as tears begin to fill her eyes.

"Kira, if we don't gather the rest of the ranger teams in time, that death number will probably increase by thousands. There are so many lives at stake. Remember, the Master's attack is on the earth, not just the Power Rangers. We can't allow innocent people to lose their lives."

Kira shakes her head in disbelief before running up the stairs out of the lab. Conner stares at her sadly before turning back to Trip.

"How...did I originally die?" he questions the older man.

Trip smiles sadly. "You die protecting her."

**Megaship**

Ashley is sitting in her usual seat of the control room drumming her fingers against the plastic cover of the control panel. She's been alone on the ship for over an hour and she's starting to get nervous. Andros has yet to contact her and neither have the other rangers. Just what were they looking for in the first place.

"I wish I knew what was going on." she speaks into the empty space of the room. "I chose one heck of a time to get pregnant."

Ashley's hand goes to her bare wrist where her Astro Morpher is usually strapped to. If there was a time she really wished she had it, it was now.

Ashley's thoughts are interrupted by D.E.C.A. announcing the arrival of someone on the ship. She quickly jumps to her feet and heads for the jump tubes to see who has come back.

She smiles when she sees Cassie, Samara and Maya.

"Welcome back ladies." she says. "Glad to see you're all unharmed."

"I wouldn't say that." Samara says wincing in pain as she rubs her shoulder. "We fell through the ceiling into Astronema's old throne room."

Ashley's eyes widen with surprise. "Seriously?"

"Ashley, you aren't going to believe what we found." Cassie says as she holds up the orange drive they found on the fortress. "It's kind of like Zordon's last testament."

"What did he leave behind?"

Cassie exchanges a nervous glance with Samara and Maya before looking back at Ashley. "We need to wait for the guys to get back before we say anything. We aren't sure if this is good news or bad news."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, we're hoping this isn't what Astronema and Hellina were after." Maya concludes.

Just then, D.E.C.A. announces the arrival of more rangers. The girls look up as Andros and the others file into the room.

"Okay girls, we're here." Andros says as he and the others remove their helmets. "Now what's so important that you had to pull us off the Dark Fortress?"

Cassie takes a deep breath before holding up the orange drive. "This holographic key is Zordon's last testament to the Power Rangers. The three of us found it inside his shattered tube in Astronema's throne room."

"What does it open?" Wes asks curiously.

"This key contained a video message from Zordon." Maya explains. "He's left it behind for us to use against a future threat that we feel is the Master. The key helps to pilot the Mega Power Zord."

"There's another Zord?" Andros asks.

Samara nods. "That's what Zordon said. The Zord is constructed from the remnants of the original Megazord and it contains a special sword that requires six magical power sources to work."

Zhane's face seems to pale at Samara's words. "I don't like where this is going."

"We think this Megazord is what Hellina and Astronema were after." Cassie says. "Being that there are six Comdrites and six power sources are needed to control the sword."

"So, they really are going to help us?" Carlos asks.

The girls exchange a glance.

"We have a theory as to what could happen if they do decide to help us." Cassie says. "Zordon said that the six power sources will be gone forever after being used up by the sword."

"What do you mean by gone forever?" Carlos questions the Pink Ranger.

Maya sighs. "Carlos...we fear that the Comdrites will...cease to exist."

Ashley gasps, her hands going to her mouth as Andros and the others stare at Maya in shock.

"That can't be." Zhane says shaking his head. "Maybe you heard wrong."

"No Zhane." Cassie says sternly. "We're serious about this. Zordon's holographic message said the powers would be gone forever after being used by the lord."

"We can't let Hellina and Astronema get their hands on that key." Kai says quickly. "I love Karone like a sister. We can't allow her to go through with this."

"Now wait a second." Samara says raising her hands to try and calm everyone. "Who says this is what they're looking for? How in the world would they know this was on the fortress? It was found in the bottom of Zordon's tube."

Carlos ponders Samara's statement. "That is true. Andros destroyed Zordon's tube after he thought he had killed his sister."

"And Ecliptor was destroyed by the energy released from Zordon's tube after I destroyed it." Andros points out. "No one else was present on the ship at the time."

"So they couldn't possibly know about Zordon's final testament." Samara concludes.

Zhane places a hand on his communicator as an idea crosses his mind. "I'm going to get a hold of Karone and ask her about this key. This will confirm whether or not we need to continue searching."

The other rangers nod before going the respective ways. Zhane heads out of the room and into his room on the ship. The bed sheets are hanging off the side of the bed and Mason's duffle bag is open, half of its contents spilled on the floor. The pre-teen has obviously gone somewhere, giving the silver ranger a little privacy.

The bleach-blonde man holds his communicator up to his mouth before setting up a communication link with his wife.

"Karone, it's Zhane. Do you copy?"

Zhane waits as static cracks through the communicator's speaker. A few seconds later, Karone's voice flows through.

"I can hear you Zhane. Now, why are you calling me? You should be doing as Hellina instructed."

"Are the two of you after the Mega Power Zord?" Zhane questions in straight-forwardly.

There's a pause on the other side of the line before Karone speaks again. "Yes." she admits. "I can't release the name of my source, but we recently learned of the Mega Power Zord and the sword it possesses."

"You do realize the consequences of using your powers to power that thing don't you?"

"Yes Zhane, I do."

Zhane growls angrily. "Karone, you can't just sacrifice yourself like this."

"Zhane, you have no idea what's at stake here. If using the sword to defeat the Master will help to protect the earth, then that's what we're going to do. Remember, the Master isn't our only worry during this battle Zhane. All of the Power Rangers' enemies are pawn's in the Master's game. If we at least get rid of their ring leader, we can take them all out."

"You don't know that for sure." Zhane protests. "I can't believe you're willing to just throw your life away!"

"Who says I'm throwing my life away Zhane? Yes, it's true that by powering the sword...I could possibly lose my life, but if we defeat the Master, I wouldn't say I'm dying for a worthless cause."

"Think before you act Karone. Do you have any idea what you'd be leaving behind? You have a husband and a son that love you more than anything, not to mention a brother, a niece and two nephews. Karone, I'm not ready for you to leave me. We haven't even accomplished half the things we've dreamed of doing."

"Zhane, I understand that this isn't easy for you. Hell, it isn't easy for me either, but this is the only way the Mega Power Zord is going to work."

"So what's your plan then Karone?" Zhane snaps as tears begin to fill his eyes.

"I can't tell you Zhane. It will make this decision even harder. Look, I've got to go. Tell Mason and Andros that I love them both."

Zhane parts his lips to speak, but the communication link cuts off abruptly. Zhane growls another time before removing the watch from his wrist and tossing it across the room.

**Angel Grove: Desert**

Tommy lets out an evil laugh as he blocks Jason and Kimberly's attempts to land a punch. He's fairing pretty well during this battle and he definitely has the upper hand. Jason growls angrily as another one of his punches is successfully avoided.

"What's the matter **bro**." Tommy says with another laugh. "Has your age finally caught up with you?"

Jason's eyes narrow at his comment. The voice belongs to Tommy but the tone is nowhere near his best friend's. Jason raises his arms another time and begins encircling the white ranger. Kimberly falls in step beside Jason but moves the opposite direction. They're not taking any chances of missing out on a good hit.

Suddenly, a thought crosses Kimberly's mind. Just as she walks behind Tommy she puts her plan into action.

"Pterodactyl Thunder Whip!" Kimberly shouts as she pulls out her special weapon. Jason watches as Kimberly throws her staff forward, it's pink whip unleashing and wrapping tight around Tommy's right ankle. He lets out a yelp of surprise as Kimberly knocks him off his feet and onto his stomach. She pulls her arm back releasing the whip from his ankles. Just as Tommy prepares to push himself back up, she unleashes the whip another time and smiles with satisfaction as she catches hold of his arms and binds them together.

Tommy growls as he struggles to break free from the tight rope wound around his arms but he can't get himself free.

"Good going Kim." Jason says giving her a thumbs up. "Keep hold of him."

"Don't worry Jase, he isn't going anywhere."

Jason runs towards the white ranger and crouches in front of him as he continues to struggle against the trap. He places a hand on the white ranger's shoulder.

"Tommy...come on bro, I know you're in there somewhere. You have to fight Rita's spell."

"It's no use Jason." Tommy replies. "Your leader and friend can't hear you. Your voice can't reach him."

"Release Tommy now!" Kimberly shouts. "Please!"

The White Ranger laughs wickedly at her request. "I don't think so beautiful."

Kimberly cringes as the word passes through his lips.

"I like the new me. I'm stronger than ever and I'm going to ensure that my empress and the Master come out of this battle on top."

"No Tommy, you don't mean that!" Kimberly protests.

"For the last time Pink Ranger, Tommy cannot hear you. This spell is so powerful that there's no way you'll be able to break it. Rita and Zedd made sure of that when creating my power coin. Tommy traded your daughter's soul for his own to protect the two of you. Why not let him live out his sentence."

"He did what?" Kimberly says, her voice shaking.

The White Ranger laughs at her words. "Saba!"

Jason and Kimberly gasp at the realization that Tommy's trusty weapon is still in its sheath. The tiger-headed handle of the sword begins to shake within its sheath on the side of Tommy's golden belt that's wrapped around his torso. Jason and Kimberly watch as Saba's eyes glow red before firing off its all-too-familiar laser beams, searing through Kimberly's Thunder Whip.

Kimberly's mouth falls open as her Thunder Whip disappears, its power obviously useless. Tommy then stands to his feet as his laughter echoes throughout the empty desert around them.

"Thought you had me for a second, didn't you?" he says playfully. "Well you're wrong. It's not you who's got me, it's me that has you."

Kimberly yells in surprise as Tommy takes hold of Saba and aims towards her as the sword continuously fires at her.

"Get down!" Jason shouts as he runs over to her, tackling her to the dirt ground.

The two of them barely have any time to recover as more shots are fired at them. Jason rolls out of the way right before his shoulder can be hit while Kimberly jumps to her feet and runs away from the blasts.

"Stop it Tommy!" she pleads before extending her hands to the sky. "Power Bow!"

Once her bow has materialized in her hands, Kimberly immediately draws the string back and fires a few arrows at the White Ranger. The arrows appear to have no affect, making her growl angrily.

"Kimberly," Jason calls out to her, "aim for Saba!"

"Right." she replies as she narrows her eyes and focuses on the sword within her lover's hand.

Tommy is still laughing menacingly as he tries to get a hit in on Jason. His laughter dies as Jason screams in pain as a beam slices through his suit, stinging the skin of his left calf muscle.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Tommy says in amusement as he fires a few more shots.

Jason screams another time as his shoulder and neck are hit by the beams. Tears sting at the corners of his eyes as his wounds burn wildly.

"Kimberly," he growls through gritted teeth, "what the hell are you waiting for?"

Kimberly clenches her teeth tight and takes a deep breath through her nose before releasing an arrow. She mentally cheers for her arrow with hopes that her target will be hit. When the arrow strikes Saba, knocking the blade from the White Ranger's hand, she cheers.

Tommy looks over his shoulder towards Saba who has landed a few feet behind him, its blade pushed down in the desert dirt.

"Hurry up and grab Saba!" Jason commands as he struggles to sit up.

Kimberly holds onto her bow tight as she runs towards the blade. Just before she can take hold of its handle, Tommy's hand grabs hold of it, but the Pink Ranger is determined to claim it as her prize. Kimberly slams the belly of her bow onto the White Ranger's hand, earning an outcry of pain from the older man. She then raises her right leg and kicks him hard in the gut. Tommy releases the blade and stumbles backward, giving her the perfect opportunity to grab the blade.

Tommy's head snaps up as she pulls it from the ground and aims it at the White Ranger.

"Release Tommy now." she commands. "I don't want to use this."

The White Ranger raises his hands. Before being enveloped quickly by a white light. Kimberly does her best to keep her emotions under control as the light dies down to reveal Tommy holding his hands up in defense.

"Kim...you've got to help me." he says, his voice terrified and shaking with each word.

Kimberly feels tears stinging in her eyes at the sight of him. His hair is spiked just as she remembers, his eyes a warm chocolate just like their daughters and a smile that she loves more than anything is upon his lips.

"Please Kim..." he pleads with her. "Don't hurt me. I love you."

"Kimberly, don't fall for it." Jason says through gritted teeth as he stands on his legs, pain searing through his calf. "It's all a trick."

Tommy shakes his head at her and manages to catch her eyes in a lock. Kimberly stares back into his eyes from behind her helmet.

"P-power down." she stammers.

Jason watches fearfully as Kimberly's Pink Ranger suit disappears with a flash of pink light. Saba, however still remains in her hand aimed at her supposed lover.

"Kimberly..." Tommy speaks her name with love hanging on every syllable.

Kimberly's shoulders begin to shake with sobs as she stares at him. "You can't fool me." she says trying to keep herself together. "I know you're not him."

"What are you talking about Kim? Of course it's me."

Kimberly shakes her head. "You said so yourself. This spell can't be broken as easily as the last. But I swear to you evil White Ranger...I will get him back."

Kimberly looks up at the cloud-filled blue sky above her and glares into its turquoise depths. "You hear that Rita and Zedd?" she shouts. "I will get him back! You can't hold him prisoner!"

Tommy's evil laughter fills Kimberly's ears again, making her look back towards him. She shudders as a familiar flash of green moves through his eyes.

"Try all you want Pink Ranger." he speaks. "You're never going to see your precious Tommy again. After all, a deal is a deal. If I spare your life along with that insignificant daughter of yours, Tommy will continue to serve Empress Rita and Zedd. You and those insolent Power Rangers won't stand a chance against the Master and what he's got in store."

With that being said, the evil Tommy laughs before disappearing in a flash of light.

Kimberly's chest begins to rise and fall rapidly as she tries to catch her breath. Her eyes then move to Saba, who is still being held firmly in her fist by white knuckles. Her eyes then move to Jason who's limping over to her.

Forgetting about her lost lover for a few seconds, Kimberly runs to her brother. "Oh my God Jason, are you okay?"

"It's just a few burns Kim." He says to reassure her. "I'm alright, but what on earth were you thinking? How could you just power down in front of him like that?"

Kimberly blinks a few tears free before shrugging. "I was hoping that my face would be enough to bring him back. Looks like my plan was a complete failure."

"Not completely." the Gold Ranger says as he takes Saba from her hand. "We have the White Ranger's sword. Let's take it back to Billy to see if we can figure out what kind of magical spell Tommy's under, okay?"

Kimberly nods before wiping away the tears that were running down her cheeks. "We have to save him Jason." she says in a whisper. "I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose him again. I love him."

"And he loves you too." Jason says. "Didn't you hear what the evil White Ranger said? Tommy chose to be the evil White Falcon Ranger to keep you and Molly safe. He loves you both Kimberly. Otherwise, he would have never gone through with such a horrid plan."

Kimberly smiles as Jason places his free hand on her shoulder. "Power down." he speaks as he morphs back to his original state. Kimberly gasps at the bleeding wounds he earned from Saba's lasers.

"Oh my God Jason, we need to get you back to the Command Center."

Jason nods. "Trini's going to kill me when she sees this."

Kimberly smiles before slinging his arm around her shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist for support. She then puts her communicator up to her mouth.

"Come in Billy, this is Kimberly."

"Kim, thank goodness." Billy's voice floods through the speaker. "The others came back and told me about Tommy. How are you and Jason?"

"I'm alright, just a little shaken up. As for Jason, he's going to need medical attention. Also, we managed to swipe Saba away from Tommy. I need you to do a full scan as soon as we get back to the Command Center."

"Can do Kimberly. Stand by for teleportation."

"Right."

Kimberly and Jason spare a quick glance at each other before they're swept away to the Command Center in a flash of pink and black light.

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Kira pushes the screen door of Tommy's house open with such a great force that it creaks loudly before slamming against the wood panel of the home and swinging back to its frame, slamming with a loud crack that echoes throughout the hallway she'd just exited from. She wipes furiously at the tears that are pouring down her face before shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her holed-up jeans as she storms across the front lawn and into the gravel driveway. She doesn't know where she's going, she just needs to get away from the future rangers in her missing teacher's lab and all of the pain and horror that had been flung at her and the others in a matter of minutes.

Kira jumped slightly as a loud clap of thunder shook the woods around her. She continues walking and stares down at the dirt road that leads back to town as the first few drops of rain hit, dampening the dirt to the point that it looked like a giant cookie sheet with round chocolate chips decorating the brown dough. When the clouds break and release a flood of water upon the woods, Kira shivers as she feels the water soak through her yellow sweat jacket and her long hair. She blinks a few more tears free as she continues onward. Suddenly, a thought creeps back into her mind as another clap of thunder shakes the surrounding forest.

"Conner can't die." she says as her throat constricts painfully. "He just can't. We haven't even started our lives together."

Kira knows that she's young, but she also knows that from the day she first met Conner McKnight, there was something special about him she couldn't explain. Something always yells at her in the back of her mind that the two of them are meant to be. She closes her eyes and continues walking as images of her walking down an aisle in a beautiful white gown with yellow flowers in her bouquet fill her mind. Conner is standing at the altar with a loving smile on his face. Her parents are there and they're actually happy. Her mother sits on the front row with a handkerchief held tightly between her white-gloved fingers as her father leads her down the aisle. He releases her to Conner and the rest of the ceremony flies by quickly as they stare at each other lovingly. Rings exchanged, a kiss so sweet and powerful that it makes her head spin as though she's just inhaled thirty minutes worth of laughing gas.

The image disappears and she sees the two of them in a hospital holding a little baby in a blue blanket. He has all the features of his father with her beautiful brown eyes and loving smile. Even his crying sounds like music to her ears.

She sees more things: wishes, hopes, dreams, careers, and dying old with the one she loves; but her thoughts change from hopeful wishing to an image of the Red Dino Ranger laying amongst piles of corpses as a figure in a dark cloak looms above laughing maniacally as she screams as though his dagger had gone through her heart instead.

Kira's eyes shoot open after seeing the image and she falls apart. She's been walking for at least twenty minutes now in the pouring rain and Tommy's house is nowhere in sight. She's alone in the middle of a thunder storm with no one to comfort her but the hopes and dreams of a future she desires to have with the love of her life.

Kira walks off the muddy road and onto the grass. She takes a few steps before slipping on the wet blades of green and falling face-first onto the wet and muddy ground. She doesn't get up, she chooses to lay on the hair of the earth and curl into a ball as thoughts of Conner's demise fill her head.

**Megaship**

Zhane walks through the empty hall of the Megaship as he thinks over his earlier conversation with Karone. She was planning on using her powers along with the other Comdrites to power the Mega Power Zord's saber. How could she not see how selfish she was being?

Zhane growls before slamming his fist into the metal wall of the ship and sinking down to his knees. He sits there for a few minutes thinking about the wonderful life he and Karone have built. Why is she so willing to throw everything away?

Several minutes pass by before the sound of footsteps reach Zhane's ears. He lifts his head and sees Ashley approaching him, a look of worry on her face.

"What are you doing down there on the floor?" she questions him as she stops walking and puts her hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea how dirty it is down there?"

Zhane chuckles lightly before standing to his feet. "I was just...tying my shoe." he lies. He looks at Ashley and smiles, but she sends back a look to let him know she isn't buying a word he says.

"Zhane...you're worried about Karone aren't you? What did she say when you talked to her?"

Zhane sighs as he runs a hand through his bleached locks. "It's just as we feared. She and Hellina did send us to find Zordon's key. They know about the power sword and they're going to use their powers to destroy the Master. She says she knows the risk and she's willing to take it."

Ashley sees the pain on his face and places a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now. Andros is going to be so heart broken when he finds out."

Zhane laughs sarcastically at her words. "He's lost her so many times before Ashley that I think he'll be able to handle it. It's not like he's losing the love of his life or anything."

"Zhane, how can you say that? Andros is just as torn up about this as you are."

Zhane stares at her before moving a few steps away from her. Ashley removes her hand from his shoulder and places it on her growing womb.

"Sometimes...I envy Andros." he admits. "He has a good job, a wife that would do anything for him and a large family that's continuing to grow. He doesn't have to worry about losing you because you wouldn't dare leave him and put your life on the line without any consideration of how it would affect him."

"Zhane..." Ashley says sadly.

"Karone...she's so different from you. She's willing to put her life on the line at any given moment. I mean, look at what she's doing now? She's living on the Master's Ship posing as her former self just to help the Power Rangers. She never even asked me how I feel about her being gone. Ashley...there is so much more I wanted for the two of us. I want to have a large family and a loving relationship like you and Andros have. The two of you make it look so...easy."

Ashley raises an eyebrow. "Easy isn't the exact word I'd use to describe what Andros and I have Zhane. In fact, it's pretty difficult. I'm a stay-at-home mom who takes care of a toddler and a set of twin infants while my husband goes to work for twelve hours at a time to support us. It's a struggle to pay our bills sometimes and the stress of working on both parts definitely causes a few arguments between Andros and I. We are far from perfect Zhane, but we're married and we love each other. A marriage is an equal partnership and it takes a lot of hard work. You can't just give up when things seem so...destined for failure."

Zhane stares at her before averting his gaze to the floor. "I never thought of it that way."

"So before you go getting all worked up about the decision she's chosen to make, why don't you take the time to talk to her about how you're feeling. Tell her how stressed you are about your relationship. Talk to her about wanting to expand your family. Tell her how much you need her. Most importantly...whatever decision she decides to make, you be a support system for her. She needs to know that you'll always be there for her to depend on."

Zhane smiles before looking back at Ashley. "You are the greatest sister-in-law ever Ash." he says before giving her a hug.

"Aw, thanks Zhane." Ashley says cheerfully as she returns the hug.

Zhane releases Ashley and takes off down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" she asks him.

"I'm going to tell the others Karone's plan and then, I'm going to have a nice conversation with the love of my life."

Ashley smiles as she watches him go.

**Command Center**

Jason squeezes his eyes shut and hisses as Trini swabs his wounds with rubbing alcohol.

"Jason, sit still." she says sternly.

"How can I sit still when you're dabbing alcohol in my wounds? It burns like acid Trini."

"Well, maybe if you had been more on your guard, this wouldn't be happening right now. Now sit still so I can bandage you up."

Austin giggles from his place on the floor by his mother's feet as he points up at his father.

"Daddy funny!" the little boy says in his squeaky voice.

Meanwhile in the main lab of the Command Center, Billy is busy running a scan over Saba as Kimberly watches with Katherine.

"Are you picking up any readings Billy?" Katherine questions.

The Blue Ranger nods as he types something into the computer mainframe. "Alpha, can you lend me some assistance please?" he questions his robotic friend.

"Ai yi yi yi yi, sure thing Billy." Alpha responds as he crosses the room towards the Blue Ranger.

Billy leans down into a brown box beside him and pulls out a weird scanning device. He hooks a wire from the computer's mainframe to the device before handing it to Alpha.

"Okay Alpha. I need you to scan Saba for me. Whatever readings the scanner picks up, they'll appear on the mainframe computer."

Alpha nods before walking over to the sword on the display table to begin scanning.

Katherine looks at Kimberly out the corner of her eye. The brunette is watching Alpha intently with her arms crossed over her chest. Katherine doesn't fail to notice how she's shaking.

"Kimberly, are you alright?" she asks her as she places a hand on her shoulder.

Kimberly nearly jumps out of her skin at the sudden contact. "I'm fine Kat. I'm just nervous, that's all. The spell that Rita and Zedd have cast over Tommy's power coin is pretty powerful. Jason and I tried to get through to him just like Trent and I got through to Molly, but it wouldn't work. I'd say they upped the dosage of evil in their spell."

Katherine smiles reassuringly as Kimberly turns her head to meet eyes with her.

"Tommy's a tough guy Kimberly, you shouldn't worry too much. He's been put under evil spells numerous times and he's always managed to bounce back."

Kimberly's bottom lip begins to quiver as tears fill her eyes. "What if it's different this time?" she questions her friend. "What if we can't get through to him?"

"I've got something!" Billy exclaims, pulling the two females out of their conversation.

Katherine and Kimberly approach the monitor quickly and begin scanning the screen with their eyes.

"What exactly are we looking at Billy?" Katherine questions.

"Right now, a bunch of codes." Billy says. "But once you decipher these codes, you get this."

Billy hits a key on the keyboard and the two females gasp as the screen changes. A window opens showing a computer image of Saba. There are several words scrolled across the screen along with numbers.

"According to the scanner, this is Tommy's actual sword. Right now, it's evil magic level is neutral. I would assume it's because Tommy isn't morphed and because Saba isn't in his possession."

"So...Saba's pretty much useless right now?" Kimberly concludes.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Billy says with a smile. "Kim, do you remember when our powers were destroyed and we had to embark on a quest to find Ninjor and obtain new powers?"

Kimberly nods.

"I'm pretty sure you also remember that Ninjor recharged our power coins with our life forces tying them together."

"What's your point Billy?" Kimberly asks as she recalls Katherine stealing her coin while under Rita's spell.

"Kimberly, the fact that Ninjor recharged the power coins explains exactly why you and Jason couldn't get through to Tommy."

"What are you talking about Billy?" Katherine asks.

"Allow me to explain." Alpha speaks. "Tommy is the evil White Falcon Ranger meaning his life force is tied into his power coin. Rita and Zedd cast their spell upon Tommy's power coin, filling it with evil. Therefore-"

"Tommy's life force is tainted." Kimberly concludes. "Oh no...Billy, we have to do something!"

"What did you do to untie Kimberly's life force from her coin when Rita had me steal it?" Katherine questions Billy.

"Alpha was able to remove my connection from the power coin before the loss of energy killed me." Kimberly explains.

"Okay, so why don't we try that now?" Katherine questions.

"Zordon was the one who instructed me on how to remove the tie." Alpha explains. "The device used to remove the connection was destroyed in the original destruction of the Power Chamber. Ai yi yi yi yi, it would take days to build a new one."

"We have to try Alpha." Billy says. "If this is the only way to untie Tommy's life force from his power coin, we don't have much of a choice."

"Please, just do what you have to do." Kimberly pleads. "We won't be able to win this battle without Tommy's help. Besides...we can't fight fellow rangers. It isn't right."

"Alpha, let's see if we can dig up old files on the computer to figure out what's needed to create this device." Billy says. "As for you two, why don't you get some rest?"

Katherine nods before leading Kimberly out of the room.

**Reefside: Woods**

Kira continues to lay in the grass as the rain falls all around her. She's so deep in thought that she doesn't hear the roar of Conner's engine approaching. Conner spies her laying in the grass and panics as he quickly puts the car in park and jumps out of the car screaming her name.

Kira flinches as she hears his warm tenor voice calling out to her over the sound of the pouring rain. She doesn't move as she hears his shoes squishing in the wet grass as he nears her. He drops onto his knees and places a hand on her back.

"Kira, what the hell were you thinking running out here like that?"

She doesn't answer as she continues to lay still. Worry fills Conner's mind when she doesn't respond and he shakes her gently to gain her attention.

Kira takes a deep breath and swallows a sob as she sits up slowly and locks eyes with the Red Ranger. His mouth falls open slightly as he takes in her appearance. Her mascara has washed away from her eyelashes and is streaming down her pale cheeks. Her lips are loosing their red color due to the cold weather and rain. Her eyes are puffy and red and she's shaking.

"Kira..." he whispers, unsure of what to say.

"You can't die." she chokes out as her eyes begin to water once more. "I...I'm not ready to lose you."

Conner is taken back with surprise as she throws her arms around his waist and hugs him tight while burying her face into his soaked red shirt, her face hitting the solid muscles beneath it. Conner stares down at her as her shoulders shake. In all honesty, he's afraid. He's never seen Kira like this ever in his time knowing her. She was usually so well put together. Feeling the urge to comfort her, he grabs hold of her arms and un-snakes them from around his waist before sitting her up so their eyes could meet. He places a hand behind her head and kisses her forehead. They grow cold at the touch of her cold skin. He then places his forehead against hers and closes his eyes as he listens to her choppy breathing.

"You aren't going to lose me." he says reassuringly.

"But...you heard what Jen and the other Time Force Rangers said." Kira says as she too allows her eyes to slide closed. "You...and Doctor Oliver...and a whole bunch of other people are supposed to lose their lives during this battle. Conner...there's so much we haven't gotten the chance to do. I don't want to lose you, I-"

Kira is cut off by Conner's lips as they crash into hers, warming them instantly. Kira wants nothing more than to cry her heart out, but the amount of passion and pleasure she feels in the kiss helps soothe her tears and enables her to move her arms around Conner's neck to pull him closer to her. They pull away quickly for air, and the words seem to spill out of Conner's mouth.

"I love you so much Kira...And I swear to you that I will do everything within my power to change the destiny the future has written out for me."

Kira blinks a few more tears free and manages to smile. "You promise?"

Conner nods before kissing her quickly. "I promise." he says reassuringly.

The two of them smile but just before more words can be exchanged, a car horn blares loudly, echoing off the trees surrounding them and nearly making them jump out of their skin.

The two of them look up towards the road and smile as someone sticks their head out of the passenger's window of a black pickup truck.

"Well, well, well, I spy with my little eye a Yellow Ranger and Red Ranger making out in the middle of a thunderstorm." the male says.

"I don't believe it." Conner says with a smile as he helps Kira onto her feet. "Blake?"

"Don't forget about me!" a cheerful female voice comes from the driver's seat. Kira and Conner laugh as Tori honks the horn of the truck. "Shane, Hunter and the others are a few miles back." Tori explains. "We received a message that the Dino Rangers needed a little Ninja Storm to help out."

"That joke is so corny Tori." Conner says with a laugh.

"It's a heck of a lot better than one you would've made." Tori giggles. "Now let's get back to Tommy's lab. We have a lot to discuss."

"We'll meet you there." Conner says as he waves them off. Blake waves back as Tori puts the car back in drive and heads up the road.

Conner turns back to his girlfriend and wraps and arm around her torso to pull her close. "So...what did you mean when you said there's a lot you and I haven't gotten the chance to do?" he asks with a smile.

Kira thanks God that the rain has made her hair cover her face and that Conner can't see the crimson blush that has spread over her pale cheeks.

"Let's just say...I see a future with you and I'm not willing to lose a chance at building a future together."

Conner smiles at her words. "Now, I'm going to work extra hard to change the outcome of this battle. There are so many things we've yet to...accomplish. I really hope we get the chance to...fulfill that goal."

Conner releases Kira and heads back towards the truck quickly so she can't see the blush on his face.

"Wait a second Conner McKnight," Kira says as she catches onto the meaning behind his words, "what exactly are you implying?"

"Let's not worry about that now." he says with a nervous laugh. "We have business to attend to."

Kira smiles as she follows behind him and climbs into the passenger's seat of his truck. Just as he places his hand on the gear shift, she places her hand on top of his.

"When we get to that future goal..." she says nervously as she averts her gaze to the floor. "Let's make it worth remembering."

Conner smiles before putting the car in drive and doing a u-turn back towards Tommy's house.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** And so ends my first update of 2013. You guys, I really enjoyed this chapter. I do feel as though the battle scene could've been a little better, but I wanted to start focusing in on what the future battle holds for our rangers and I wanted to introduce another team to the story. This just leaves team Lightspeed Rescue to make their debut. Don't worry, they'll be in the next update lol**

**Speaking of the next update, it shouldn't take me long at all, and I mean it. My writer's block is gone, I have a lot of free time, and I have a new laptop that can definitely help me to get the job done. Before I end this author's note, I do have a quick question that you can answer in your review.**

"_**Do you think I really should kill off a ranger in this story? I mean, I'm more than willing to do so, but I won't do it if it's going to affect you guys in a negative way. If you do think someone should be 'eliminated from the island,' let me know who you think it should be!"**_

**Well, that ends this update for the story guys. Please leave me a review and if you'd like, answer the question I've left behind for you. See you at the next update!**

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin **

**Kellybird **

**Lucinda1990 **

** Olivers shadow **

**Jeremy Shane **

**andyg2525 **

**NixC224 **

**avengeme (Thinking the worst can sometimes help with plot development lol)**

**brankel1 **

**GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun **

**scarlet1474 **

**hewhoreaps (I fixed the error, thanks for pointing it out!)**

**hopelessromanticgurl 1 **

**oldtvlover **

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thanks you guys for all of the reviews and the continued support. That is what truly inspires me to continue writing this story.**


	47. Teaming Up

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and it is just as soon as I promised it would be. I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story thus far. Also, I want to say thanks to those of you who gave me suggestions for future plot development. Well, let's get on with the disclaimer so you can start reading.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of the series or any of the characters. However, I do own all made up characters and the plot of this fanfic. So, NO STEALING! Thank you :)**

* * *

_**"Teaming Up"**_

Kimberly releases a heavy sigh as she stirs a spoonful of creamer into her ivory coffee cup. Her thoughts are focused on Rita and Zedd's spell that is holding Tommy's mind prisoner. She's never felt so helpless like she's feels now. Tommy is the leader of the alliance of Power Rangers and with him out of the picture, the game plan changes completely.

The Pink Ranger allows her eyes to slide closed as her ears tune in to the running air conditioner of the Command Center. She's all alone in the makeshift cafeteria that Trini and Aisha had managed to put together. After all, ten rangers were currently stationed at the Command Center and eating is a necessary part of life.

The sound of the cafeteria door opening pulls Kimberly from her thoughts. She looks up and sees Justin walk into the room. His eyes widen with surprise.

"Oh, I had no idea anyone was in here." he says before smiling.

Kimberly smiles back at him as she resumes stirring her coffee.

"So...I've been needing to ask you Kimberly...how are you doing?"

Kimberly raises an eyebrow at the question. "In regards to...?"

"You know...how are you handling Tommy's capture?"

Kimberly sighs as she places her spoon on the metal table top and lifts the coffee mug to her lips. She takes a small sip before holding the cup with both hands and removing it from her lips.

"I'm trying to remain strong in all of this." she admits. "Tommy...he's a strong man. In fact, I believe he's stronger than any of us and that's why I have faith that he's going to pull through this. I hope we can get him back. The Master will be here before we know it and we're going to be like sitting ducks without a plan."

Justin nods as he walks over to one of the cardboard boxes on the opposite side of the room. He reaches into the box and retrieves a small cup of instant noodles before walking over to the microwave to prepare the quick meal. The two of them remain silent as the humming of the microwave echoes off the walls. When the timer signals the meal is done, Justin removes the carton and walks over to Kimberly. He pulls out a chair, its metal legs scraping loudly against the floor, and takes a seat.

"You're definitely right about Tommy being strong." Justin says in agreement with her earlier statement as he grabs a fork out of the utensils cup on the center of the table. "I remember back when I became the Blue Turbo Ranger when I went with others to save you and Jason. Tommy was such a fearless leader and he never gave up. He was very brave and he knew how to take action. I admired him for his bravery and his dedication to the team. His skills and attitude are what helped us to save you and Jason from Divatox's scheme."

Kimberly smiles at Justin's words. The two of them continue dining in silence for several minutes until they're joined by another ranger.

"Hey guys." Billy says in greeting as he heads over to the coffee maker.

"Any luck with creating a new machine?" Kimberly questions the Blue Ranger.

Billy rubs the back of his neck and moves his head around to relieve the tension present in its muscles. "We're getting there." he admits plainly. "Alpha and I have figured out a majority of the parts we're going to use to recreate the device. The problem now is figuring out how to put it together and whether or not it's going to work."

"I'm sorry," Justin says interrupting, "but what exactly are you talking about Billy?"

Billy mentally slaps himself at the realization that he, Katherine, Alpha and Dimitria were the only ones aware of the plan.

"We think we may have a way of freeing Tommy from Rita and Zedd's spell."

"Are you serious?" Justin says.

Billy nods. "Tommy's physical being is connected with the evil power coin that Rita and Zedd created. If my calculations are correct, Tommy will be free of the spell if we can disconnect him from his power coin."

Justin nods as he takes in all of the information. Billy pours freshly brewed coffee into a clean cup and bids the two farewell before heading back to the Power Chamber.

"I really hope this plan of his works." Justin says as he finishes off his noodles.

Kimberly nods as she looks into her empty cup.

* * *

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

When Conner's jeep pulls into Tommy's driveway, he and Kira smile at the sight of Tori and Blake hopping out of the truck they'd seen the two in earlier. Tori pulls the hood of her turquoise sweatshirt over her head to protect her blonde locks from the onslaught of rain. Blake waves wildly at the two of them as Conner puts the jeep in park. He and Kira then hop out to greet their fellow rangers.

"What do you say we head inside?" Tori suggests. "You two are bound to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer in those wet clothes of yours."

Kira laughs but agrees with the Blue Ninja Ranger. The four of them then head into the house. Kira heads into the kitchen to ring her hair out in the sink while the others follow her and take a seat at the table.

"Wow," Tori says as she admires the apple themed decor of Tommy's kitchen, "is Doctor Oliver an apple fanatic or what? He never struck me as the interior designing type."

Conner chuckles at her words. "Hayley decorated the kitchen over the summer. It was pretty dull in here before she worked her magic."

"Hayley?" Blake questions the name.

"His ex-girlfriend." Kira replies as she finishes wringing her hair out and joins the others at the table. "So, where are the other members of your team?"

The four of them look towards the front hall as the sounds of a revving engine reach their ears.

"That should be them now." Blake says. "I'll go and direct them inside."

"And I'll go let the others know you've arrived." Conner says as he stands to his feet. He smiles at Kira and leans over the table to give her a quick kiss before heading out of the kitchen with Blake.

"So, you two are together now huh?" Tori questions her friend with a knowing smile.

Kira nods with a light sigh.

"Well, that would explain why the two of you were making out in the rain. What were you doing out there anyway?"

Kira sighs as her smile fades into a thin line. "I'd rather not talk about it. So, what's up with you?"

Tori shrugs. "Nothing much. I canceled my appearance at a surfing competition this weekend to come and lend a hand. When Cam told me and the others about his phone call from Doctor Oliver, we were all pretty worried. This Master guys sounds pretty tough. I hope you guys haven't had too much trouble fending off his troops alone thus far?"

Kira sent Tori a look that made the blonde surfer raise an eyebrow.

"Was it really that bad?" Tori asks.

Kira nods her head. "Since finding out about the Master and his alliance of resurrected villains, Reefside has constantly been terrorized. Then there's the fact that the Comdrites have been causing havoc, Molly and I were gravely injured and Doctor Oliver, the leader of this Power Rangers attack, has been kidnapped. How bad do you think things have been Tori?"

The Blue Ranger's mouth falls open at Kira's words. "I can't believe that Doctor Oliver was captured."

Kira's lips curve downward into a frown. "I was the bait in a trap that got him kidnapped and now, he's become the evil White Ranger. We have yet to encounter him here, but I haven't a single doubt that he'll be debuting here soon. After all, Molly was originally Rita and Zedd's pawn. Tommy didn't want his daughter to be trapped under their spell so he offered to be their pawn."

"Wait a second...Doctor Oliver has a daughter?"

Kira nods as the sounds of voices reach their ears. The two females turn to the doorway just as the Time Force Rangers and everyone else enter the kitchen. Shane, Dustin and Cam offer the Yellow Dino Ranger nods in greeting as everyone files into the kitchen.

"Okay, everyone quiet down." Jen speaks, taking on her authoritative tone. "We haven't the time to become reacquainted with one another. Right now, there's an even bigger problem to solve. We have to get Tommy out of the Master's clutches along with the Bambiraptor Ranger's powers. We haven't a minute to spare."

"That sounds great and all," Ethan speaks, "but we don't even know where to begin searching for him."

Jen closes her eyes and sighs. "We know where he is Ethan. The problem lies with trying to retrieve him from the Master's fortress."

Conner clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Look guys, Jen's right. We have a duty to uphold as Power Rangers and that is to protect the earth. So here's what I suggest we do. Ethan, you, Cam and Hayley are the brains of the group, so I need you guys to go down into the lab and begin an intergalactic scan for the Master's ship. Jen, being that you have superior knowledge of the future and you kind of know what it is we're in for, you should help the three of them out. Also, you four need to come up with an exact time and day that the Master will be entering the earth's orbit. Molly, you and Trent get a hold of Jason and let him know that the Ninja Storm Rangers have arrived. Also, you need to see if they've had any luck with finding Doctor Oliver. Katie, Trip and Lucas, I need for the three of you to get a hold of Andros. He's on the Megaship in the earth's orbit keeping an eye out for the Master's arrival. You need to inform him of the recent events and gather any new information he has to offer. Dustin and Shane, you two and I are going to go meet team Lightspeed at the meeting point their leader Conner has set for us. Tori, Blake, Hunter and Kira, you guys are going to go out and get the attention of the media. Reefside needs to know what's coming our way. Does everyone understand their orders?"

Everyone stares at Conner in shock. He's managed to cut Jen off and take on his leadership role as the Red Ranger. Not knowing what else to say, the rangers break to follow his orders.

* * *

**Unknown**

Astronema runs a hand through her tangled purple locks as she makes her way through the hallway of the Master's ship. Everything is going according to plan. The Astro Rangers have found Zordon's secret key and now, the Mega Power Zord and it's master sword have been secured. Now, all there's left to do is devise a strategy of how to put the weapons to good use.

The dark witch steps into the training area and smiles as she sees the other five Comdrites waiting in silence, their faces dark and impatient.

"I'm back girls." she says, announcing her presence. Their eyes all dart to the princess of evil as they eagerly await an answer.

Astronema nods her head. "They've found Zordon's treasure."

"This is great!" Luna exclaims as she throws her hands in the air. "We have the sword."

"Yeah, we have the sword." Kitana replies. "But what makes you think the Power Rangers are going to accept our help?"

Astronmea smiles another time. "Trust me, everything's going to work out fine. Hellina and I gave them specific orders. As far as the Mega Power Zord is concerned, we're calling the shots. After all, our powers are what make the damn thing work anyway."

Inferna presses her lips together in a firm line. "So...what's going to happen to us when we fuse together and use the sword? Will we...cease to exist?"

Everyone grows silent at the suggestion. Hellina holds her head up high and walks over to stand beside Astronema.

"No matter the outcome of us fusing together as one...we will defeat the Master and get the revenge we so rightfully deserve."

"So...what now?" Nebia asks.

Hellina and Astronema glance at each other before looking back at their sisters.

"Astronema and I have to take care of one last piece of business. You four are to remain here unless called upon by the Master. Do I make myself clear?"

The four beauties nod their heads in understanding and watch as Hellina and Astronema leave the room.

"What's our next objective?" Astronema questions with a raised eyebrow. She is unaware of a second half of their plan.

"We need to lure the Astro Rangers to earth with the key." Hellina states as though the answer is obvious. "I don't trust them. They may try and prevent us from gaining access to the Zord."

Astronema feels fear in the pit of her stomach, but she doesn't let it show on her face. Just what are they getting themselves into?

* * *

**Reefside: City Limits**

Conner turns the wheel of his jeep quickly and drives into the parking lot of an abandoned factory. He circles the building and parks around back near a large yellow army vehicle that is already parked. Conner cuts the engine off and hops out of the jeep. Shane and Dustin follow suit and trail after the Red Dino Ranger as he heads inside the old factory.

When they enter the building, they spy six people sitting upon a few emptied crates as they ramble aimlessly about an unclear topic. As the sound of the metal door slamming reaches their ears, the six of them look up and catch sight of their visitors.

"Team Lightspeed Rescue," Conner says, taking on a more formal tone, "I'm Conner McKnight, the Red Ranger of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder."

Shane and Dustin eye the six gathered rangers and their firefighter jackets. A brunette male stands to his feet and approaches the three of them.

"Hello Conner, I'm Carter Grayson, Red Ranger."

Conner nods as he shakes the Red Ranger's hand. "These two are Shane Clarke and Dustin Brooks of team Ninja Storm. They agreed to come along for the rendezvous."

Carter smiles and shakes both of their hands in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Carter looks behind him and turns the three rangers' attention to the rest of his team. "Those five are the other five members of team Lightspeed Rescue. The male in the cowboy hat is Joel, our Green Ranger. The one in blue is our Blue Ranger Chad. Kelsey is the curly-haired brunette, our Yellow Ranger. Then there's my wife Dana, the Pink Ranger and my brother-in-law Ryan, the Titanium Ranger."

Conner, Dustin and Shane wave at the other five rangers as they greet each other.

"So Conner, do you mind filling us in?" Carter questions as he leads the three newcomers over to his group of rangers. Carter takes a seat beside Dana and wraps an arm around her waist to pull her close to him.

"Well, you are all aware of the Master and the various attacks he's been launching on Reefside these past couple of weeks. He's a dictator and he plans on destroying the Power Rangers before conquering the earth. The guy apparently had a few issues with Zordon, the founder of the Power Rangers, so he's concocted this evil scheme of destroying his rangers and the planet he was proud to call his home."

"So you guys are asking for the help of retired rangers because...?" Kelsey speaks.

"Before Doctor Oliver was captured, he informed me and the rest of my team that the Master plans on attacking at three different points: Angel Grove, Reefside and putter space. He decided to split apart the teams of rangers so there could be a good line of defense in each location."

"So where will be assigned?" Chad questions as he folds his hands in his lap.

"At this point, I think you guys should assist the three teams of rangers back in Angel Grove. The only full team of rangers there are the Zeo Rangers. However, the Angel Grove teams are the original Power Rangers. You should feel honored to be helping them."

"We get to help the original Power Rangers during the attack?" Kelsey says with a smile. "Wicked cool."

"There is a minute to spare." Shane says, speaking for the first time since their arrival at the factory. "Angel Grove is ways away from here. You'd better get going."

"Actually, I have a faster way for you guys to get there." Conner says with a smile. "Our technical expert Hayley invented a hovercraft that can get you to Angel Grove in a fraction of the time it would take you to drive there."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Joel asks as he stands to his feet and tips the brim of his hat. "Let's get going."

* * *

**Megaship**

"Incoming transmission." D.E.C.A. announces, alerting Andros, Ashley and Wes in the hallway.

Andros exchanges a glance with the two of them before they all hurry to receive the call. When Andros connects with the transmission and they see the caller's identity, Wes gasps before a smile spreads across his face.

"I don't believe it! Trip, Katie, Lucas, is it really you?"

"Wes!" they all exclaim as they begin laughing.

Ashley and Andros look at each other puzzled before looking back at the screen.

"Who are they Wes?" Andros asks.

"They're part of the Power Rangers Time Force." Wes exclaims, earning a few "ohs" from the loving couple behind him. "Well, you guys obviously made it to this time period since you're sending us this transmission."

"That's right Wes." Trip says with a smile. "We were instructed by Conner to get a hold of you guys in outer space. All of the ranger teams have been contacted and we're currently moving around to our assigned locations."

"Wait a minute, assigned locations?" Andros repeats.

Lucas nods. "As you guys may already know, Tommy has been captured. But before he was taken in by the Master's goons, he revealed part of his plan to his rangers. Tommy wanted to split us up because the Master plans on attacking Angel Grove and Reefside while leading an attack in outer space."

"Conner has taken off to send the Lightspeed Rangers to their assigned location," Katie continues speak, "but before he left, he gave us all our assignments as well. For this battle, the Time Force Rangers are going to join the Astro Rangers and the Galaxy Rangers in outer space."

"Seriously?" Wes says. "What good are we going to do up here?"

"We know the Master's original tactics based on our studies in the future." Trip explains. "However, a lot of things have changed because of our previous visits to the past. Even though things have changed, we're going to rely on how the battle originally played out. We could be a great help to you guys up there since the Master's ship will be stationed up there."

"Sounds like a plan then." Andros says with a nod of his head. "When will you guys be ready for teleportation?"

"Just as soon as Jen is finished calculating things down here." Katie says with a smile. The three Time Force Rangers laugh quietly to themselves at the flustered look on Wes's face.

"Andros," D.E.C.A. speaks interrupting the conversation, "there is another incoming transmission."

"Sorry guys," Andros apologizes to the other Time Force Rangers, "we're going to have to cut this conversation short for now. Please, contact Wes when you are ready to be teleported to the ship."

The three Time Force Rangers nod before cutting off the transmission. Andros then pulls up the next transmission and gasps as his sister's face appears.

"Astronema." he speaks, being sure to keep up his act.

Astronema's face looks panicked as she stares back at her brother. "Andros...it's showtime." she says as she bites her bottom lip.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asks.

"Hellina and I are going to make our debut in minus five minutes." she announces. "You guys have to bring the key to the Mega Power Zord with you."

"Are you out of your mind?" Andros questions her as his eyes widen with belief. "Why in the world would we hand over the key to you guys? In case you've forgotten Astronema, you're playing the villain right now. I understand that you and the other Comdrites want to use the sword to slay the Master, but we won't be giving you full access to the Zord. That's insanity."

"Andros, if you don't bring the key, there's no telling what the other Comdrites might do. You have to trust me on this."

"Astronema...I can't."

Ashley and Wes exchange a glance before looking back at Andros and Astronema. The purple-haired beauty sighs before staring back at them sadly.

"I tried to warn you." she says quietly before the screen goes black.

"Andros, why didn't you give her the key?" Wes asks. "She's playing double agent for the Power Rangers. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to the Mega Power Zord."

"The more that she sides with the Comdrites, the more fearful I am of whose side she's actually on." Andros admits. "The past few transmissions...she hasn't really been herself."

"Maybe the stress of finding out her true heritage and playing the role of double agent is getting to her?" Ashley suggests.

Just then, the Megaship's alarms begin blaring.

"What's going on?" Wes asks as he looks around in shock.

"There's an attack on the earth." Ashley informs him as she and Andros pull a new screen up. Their mouths fall open at the sight.

Hellina and Astronema can be seen standing in the town square of Angel Grove, their staffs in their right hands as they smile at the citizens in the area with wicked smiles on their faces.

"Power Rangers," Hellina shouts as she holds her staff tight and stares up at the sky, "you've been warned! Bring us the key or suffer the consequences!"

Hellina aims her staff at a group of terrified pedestrians and smirks before releasing a fiery blaze upon them. Everyone in the surrounding area begins screaming in horror as they run away from the flames. The fire manages to catch onto the shrubbery in the area the pedestrians are fleeing from and the bushes go up in flames.

Andros growls and makes a fist as he stares at the damage Hellina is causing.

"Andros, we have to do something." Ashley says as she places a hand on his shoulder, her face showing signs of panicking. "Hellina is going to hurt someone!"

Andros's eyes widen as Astronema lowers her staff level to Hellina's and releases a few purple sparks of lightning. The attack barely misses a woman running with her daughter in her arms.

Andros hits the intercom button on the wall. "Attention all rangers, there is an attack on Angel Grove's town square...It's Astronema with Hellina. Meet at the jump tubes now."

Andros releases his finger from the button and turns to his wife. "Stay here." he commands her before giving her a quick kiss.

Ashley nods and watches as he and Wes leave the room. She then turns back to the screen.

"D.E.C.A., I want to keep an eye on this battle. Don't stop the transmission."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends another chapter guys. I know it isn't as long as the previous update, but this chapter mainly focused on getting the final two teams together for the team-up and introducing the next fight scene: Hellina and Astronema's debut. Just as I promised last time, the next update won't take too long. In fact, it's just about done. So, I will see you all at the next update. Don't forget to review! :) **

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**Young at Heart21**

**Kellybird**

**Starfire1994**

**Ghostwriter**

**hewhoreaps**

**Guest**

**jg13145**

** Olivers shadow**

**brankel1**

**scarlet1474**

**sabina21**

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thanks you guys for all of the reviews. Love em', keep it up! :)**


	48. Choosing Sides

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next update. I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed or sent me a private message. Your comments and opinions really help dictate where I go with the story and constructive criticisms do make me put more thought into what I'm writing.**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter and I really hope that you guys find it interesting to read. I'm also interested in seeing what you'll have to say about this chapter as well, so I won't waste anymore time babbling. Let's get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the ****_Power Rangers_, any of the series or any of the show's characters. However, I do own Molly, the Comdrites, all made up characters and the plot of this story. So please, NO STEALING!**

* * *

"_**Choosing Sides"**_

Jen's eyes scan over Tommy's computer screen as she studies Hayley's calculations. The girl was a genius, that much she knows, but the results staring back at her make her wonder if the woman has managed to make a mistake.

"There is no way he's going to be here in two days." Jen says shaking her head. "It's just not possible."

"I calculated the distance between the earth and the frequency being given off by Tommy's morpher." Hayley explains. "I then did a little more calculating and figured out that the Master's ship will be entering the earth's atmosphere in a few short days."

"That's not nearly enough time." Ethan protests with a shake of his head. "How are we supposed to be ready for this battle when we don't even have a plan or strategy for attack?"

Hayley sighs. "I know what you mean. Tommy should have left some sort of plan behind before he got himself captured. He's basically left all of us to fend for ourselves."

"Jen, are you sure you can't tell us anything more?" Ethan questions, a pleading look in his eyes.

Jen shakes her head with a sigh. "Ethan, I couldn't give you any advice even if I tried. The Master definitely shouldn't be landing in a few days. You guys are supposed to have a month of preparation time."

"Well, we definitely don't have that long." Hayley says as her eyes move back to the screen. "The Master's ship is closing in on the earth and if we don't come up with a plan, we'll be completely defenseless against him."

* * *

**Angel Grove: Town Square**

When Andros and the rest of the Astro Rangers arrive in the town square, the citizens of Angel Grove are running around in a panic. They can hear explosions in the distance along with the terrifying screams of the fleeing townsfolk.

"What's going on?" Samara asks as she looks around at her town being destroyed.

"Yeah Andros, what gives?" Carlos asks. "You said back on the ship that there was an attack, but you never went into detail."

Andros's eyes narrow as he stares straight ahead. "Astronema and Hellina want the key to the Mega Power Zord and until I give it to them, they're going to continue attacking the town."

"What?" Zhane says in disbelief. "No...Karone wouldn't do that!"

"Zhane, I know what I saw!" Andros shouts as he looks over his shoulder towards his longtime friend. "I'm not so sure if my sister's playing on our team anymore."

"Look out!" Maya screams as she points a finger ahead.

The others turn around and gasp as a combination of red and purple electricity moves hurriedly towards them. Andros commands the rangers to dive out of the way and they all follow the instructions. Maya looks up as the blast passes overhead and gives her teammates the okay to stand back to their feet.

"We'd better hurry before someone gets hurt." Wes suggests as he takes off running. The others follow after the Red Time Force Ranger.

When the rangers reach the stone steps of the town square they gasp at the sight of Hellina and Astronema firing magic blasts at the town. Astronema stops her wicked rampage when she catches sight of the rangers and her face turns into a frown. She stops attacking and taps Hellina on her shoulder to get the red-headed beauty's attention. Hellina turns to her and Astronmea proceeds by pointing at their new visitors. Hellina smiles devilishly as she catches sight of the rangers. She and Astronema then pull their staffs back to their side and plant their basses against the concrete.

"Why, hello there rangers." Hellina says with an amused smile on her face. "It's about time you showed up. We were getting a little bored."

"Stop this madness!" Andros shouts. "These people have done nothing to deserve this."

Hellina shrugs her shoulders. "Give us the key then and we'll be on our way."

"And why should we listen to you?" Damon questions the fire bird. "You're the enemy and you can't be trusted. The Mega Power Zord isn't to be used by the likes of you. It belongs to the Power Rangers."

Hellina laughs at the Green Galaxy Ranger. "Oh really? Then how do you expect to slay the Master and his army without the six magical power sources that control the sword?"

Damon grows quiet at her words.

"Exactly." Hellina scoffs. "Face it rangers, you need our help to operate the Mega Power Zord."

Andros looks over his shoulder at his fellow rangers. Their faces are sullen and angered by the fact that the Comdrite is right. Without the help of the Comdrites, there is no way they'll be able to use the power sword.

"Is there any other way we can work together without us giving you the key?" Andros questions Hellina. He frowns when she shakes her head.

"Sorry. So, what's it gonna be? Are you going to give me the key or suffer the consequences?"

Andros shakes his head and places his hand on his morpher. "I'm not going to give you the key Hellina, but I'm sure as hell not going to let you hurt all of these innocent people."

Hellina smiles wickedly before turning to Astronema. "You heard what he said Astronema, didn't you? He's refusing to give us the key."

Astronema stares at her brother and friends with a scared, pleading look in her eyes as though she's mentally pleading with them to hand the key over. Zhane catches her eye and shakes his head.

"Don't do it." he whispers, knowing she can read his lips.

Astronema turns her head towards Hellina who's staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for?" Hellina asks in a whisper. "Let's get that key. It's the only way we're going to be able to destroy the Master and free ourselves from his reign."

Astronema takes a deep breath and nods her head before putting on her game face. She quickly turns her head back to her family and friends.

"You've been warned rangers." she says in a menacing voice. "Now, we're going to take that key by force.'

Astronema moves so quickly the rangers don't even see her hand reposition her staff. Next thing they know, they're being fired upon at an alarming rate.

Samara screams as she tries to avoid the blasts. Thankfully, Carlos catches sight of the new ranger and grabs her arm to pull her away from the destruction.

Astronema continues to fire upon the rangers as Hellina laughs beside her.

_'I don't want to hurt them.' _she thinks to herself. _'However, I can't leave here without that key. It's the only way the others and I can destroy the Master for good. And when we complete that task...Luna, Inferna and all the others' families will be freed from captivity.'_

Andros and Zhane duck for cover behind a parked automobile on the curb. Andros turns to Zhane who nods at him in response. The two of them quickly jump to their feet.

"Let's rock it!" they shout together before quickly morphing into the Red and Silver Astro Rangers.

"Alright Hellina and Astronema!" Andros shouts to get their attention. "There's only one way you're going to get this key!"

Hellina smirks at his words. "Ooh...barbequed Red and Silver Rangers. Sounds like a day worth remembering."

"Why can't we just work together?" Zhane shouts, gaining his wife's attention. "We both want the same thing and that's to destroy the Master. Why can't we come up with some sort of compromise?"

"Because I don't trust you!" Hellina snaps as she holds on tightly to her staff.

"The feeling's mutual for the both of you!" Zhane snaps as he shoots a glare in his wife's direction.

Astronema feels conflicted over his words. Was it a facade or is he serious?

"Glad we've come to an agreement." Hellina smiles before aiming at the two rangers, unleashing a wave of fire upon them.

"Wait!" Astronema shouts as she pushes the staff slightly to the left. She turns her head back towards her brother and husband and sighs with relief at the sight of the two of them unharmed.

"What's the big idea Astronema?" Hellina snaps. "You ruined a perfectly good shot!"

Astronema bites her bottom lip as she tries to come up with the perfect explanation. "You could...damage the key!" she says quickly. "What good would it be if it melts?"

Hellina ponders the woman's explanation before shrugging. "You've made your point."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." a voice comes from behind them.

Hellina turns around and gasps as she barely has time to raise her staff and defend herself. Wes has morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger and has just slammed his red chrono saber on top of Hellina's staff. Hellina growls as she throws her arms forward and pushes the saber away, but Wes is already swinging at her another time. She begins backing up and growls another time at the realization that Wes isn't giving her the chance to get a hit in. Suddenly, an idea crosses her mind. She stops walking and catches Wes's blade again before kicking his feet out from underneath him, knocking him onto his back. Just before the Red Time Force Ranger can push himself back onto his feet for another round, Hellina snarls and throws a magic blast at him. Wes screams in pain as a blast of fire engulfs his right arm. He frantically begins patting at it to put the flames out, but Hellina doesn't give him the time to recover from the attack. She laughs wickedly before sending a kick to his stomach, making him curl up in a ball.

"That'll teach you not to sneak up on me." she grins devilishly.

"Leave him alone!" Samara shouts from the bottom of the stairs. Hellina and Astronema look down the steps and see that the other rangers have morphed and are ready for battle. Astronema raises an eye at the Yellow Ranger. Clearly it isn't Ashley.

"Star Slinger!" Samara shouts as she pulls out the sling-shot-like weapon and begins firing yellow blasts at Hellina. The Comdrite dodges the blasts and sends another fire storm their way, making the rangers dodge the blast.

Astronema looks at all of the rangers and sighs at the realization that they're majorly outnumbered.

"Quantrons!" she shouts, calling upon her henchmen. The robotic army appears in a flash of purple light and begin moving around, their mechanical voices filling the area. "Attack the pretty color punks." she smirks before pointing at the rangers.

The Quantrons raise their blades and run down the steps as they begin attacking the rangers. Samara gasps as one of the monsters swings its blade at her. She jumps back a few inches as the blade barely misses her stomach. She then raises her Star Slinger again and fires at the Quantron's chest. The monster falls to the ground and holds its chest. Samara fires again and smiles with gratification as the monster disappears.

"This is so cool!" she gushes. "I actually took out a monster!"

"You'll have time to relish in that fact later." Maya calls out to her as she runs towards a Quantron and jumps into the air to do a spin kick. Her foot makes contact with the Quantron's helmet, knocking its head to the side as it falls onto the ground and disappears. "Right now, we need to get rid of these things."

Cassie looks up at Astronema and frowns from behind her helmet. Her eyes then travel to Wes who's slowly crawling away from Hellina. The Comdrite catches sight of the retreating ranger and raises her hand as she gathers another fire attack. Just before she can unleash its wrath upon the injured ranger, Cassie pulls out her Astro Blaster and fires at Hellina's hand. Hellina's eyes widen with anger as she looks towards Cassie who's maintaining her aim. If the fire princess is going to attack, she's going to be ready.

"You'll pay for that." Hellina growls as she turns away from Wes and begins descending the stairs towards the Pink Ranger.

Cassie begins firing repeatedly at Hellina but the blasts seem to be ineffective.

"I don't understand." Cassie mumbles. "The blast hit her before."

"That's because you hit her hand." Carlos points out as he grabs a Quantron in a neck-lock. "If she's anything like Astronema, she's wearing a suit of armor."

Cassie curses herself before switching to an even powerful blaster. "Satelite Stunner!" she shouts as she retrieves the satellite ray gun and begins firing at Hellina. Hellina raises her hands to the sky and mumbles a spell under her breath. Cassie and the others watch in disbelief as a thin wall of fire falls around Hellina, creating some sort of shield. Cassie narrows her eyes and continues firing, but the pink blasts disappear against the wall of fire.

Andros and Zhane watch in horror as Hellina continues walking towards them. That's when they hear Kai shouting.

"Andros, Zhane! You guys need to help Wes!"

The two of them gasp as they look up to the top of the stairs where Astronema can be seen aiming her staff at Wes as he continues to crawl away. At the sight of their new friend being cornered, the two rangers run up the stairs.

"Stop!" Zhane shouts as he pushes her away from Wes.

Andros helps Wes onto his feet as soon as Zhane pushes his wife out of the way. "Are you okay?" Andros asks.

Wes nods as he runs his gloved hand over the burn holes on his suit. "That really stung."

Andros looks down the hill where the rest of his teammates are busy battling Hellina and the swarm of Quantrons.

"She's distracted." he announces to the three other people on the hill. He then turns to his sister. "Karone, why are you doing this?"

"I tried to warn you." she says with a sigh. "Hellina isn't a force to be reckoned with. As I explained to you before, she's the strongest of the Comdrites and she doesn't stop her evil tirades until she's given what she wants."

"How could you attack innocent people like that?" Zhane asks angrily. "Do you realize you would've killed someone."

"Yes Zhane, that's why I aimed away from the people. It was enough to scare them and send them scattering. I didn't want them in the square during the battle with Hellina. Now please, give me the key and she'll stop attacking the others."

"I already told you that we can't do that." Andros says. "We can't trust Hellina and the others with this information and to be honest...I don't trust you Karone."

Astronema sighs. "Andros, you can trust me."

"The longer you stay with the Comdrites, the more you become like them." Zhane says. "How can we give you the key knowing there's a chance you really aren't playing for the good side anymore."

The group conversation is interrupted by Samara's screams. Andros and the others turn and gasp as Hellina approaches the new ranger with her fiery shield.

"I'm really sorry about this." Astronema apologizes as she raises a hand and zaps Wes and the two Astro Rangers, sending them down the stairs.

Zhane shakes his head and pushes himself up onto his elbows after hitting the concrete pavement. His eyes then dart to the stop of the stairs where Astronema is staring at him sadly.

"Help them." she mouths the words before motioning her head towards the other rangers busy doing battle with Hellina.

Zhane nods and stands to his feet. "Super Silverizer!" he shouts as he takes his infamous weapon in his hand and charges towards Hellina. The blade of the weapon strikes the barrier surrounding the Comdrite, but to Zhane's surprise, the wall of fire is solid.

Hellina laughs wickedly before lifting her hand and firing a blast at Zhane. Thankfully, the Silver Ranger catches sight of the spell and rolls out of the way, successfully onto his feet, avoiding the attack. He barely has time to recover before another blast is thrown at him. Just before the blast can hit Zhane, Wes tackles him to the ground and sighs with relief as the blast goes over their heads.

Hellina purses her lips at the realization that the Time Force Ranger is alright. She looks up to the top of the stairs where Astronema is still standing.

"What gives Astronema?" she questions the former princess of darkness. "I thought you were taking care of these three?"

Astronema simply shrugs before holding up the orange key. Andros gasps before checking where he'd hidden the key on his suit. The key is nowhere to be found. His sister swiped it off him.

"I don't see the point in continuing on with such a useless battle." she says with an evil smile. "We have what we came for."

Hellina smiles. "Well done Astronema, but I don't think I've had enough fun just yet."

Astronema's eyes widen. Why is Hellina insisting that they stay. She's gotten the key to the Mega Power Zord like they wanted. They should be heading back to the fortress.

"If you want to take the key back to the others, that's fine, but I'm going to stay here and teach these rangers a lesson."

Astronema bites her lip before summoning a portal and disappearing. Zhane growls angrily as he watches his wife retreat with the key.

"She double crossed us." he says in a low voice so Hellina can't hear. "She made me think she was helping by sending us down to help Samara and the others when actuality, she'd swiped the key off of you Andros."

Wes turns to the Red Astro Ranger and nods. "We can no longer trust your sisters Andros."

Andros nods before turning back to Hellina who has begun attacking Cassie and the others a second time.

"We'll worry about her later. Right now, let's focus on getting Hellina and the rest of these Quantrons out of Angel Grove before things get worse."

* * *

**Angel Grove: Command Center**

"Hold it steady Alpha." Billy instructs his robotic friend as he takes a small microchip and picks it up with a pair of tweezers. Alpha's hands hold on tight to the device on the construction table as Billy carefully lowers the chip into the opening in the center of the device. He holds his breath to concentrate as he slowly places the chip in the correct spot on the circuit board and removes the tweezers.

"Go ahead and close the hatch." he instructs Alpha.

"Ai yi, yi, yi, yi." Alpha says as he begins waving his robotic arms about. "You've got it Billy."

Alpha closes the opened hatch with one finger before lifting it off the table and passing it to Billy. The Blue Ranger begins turning the newly completed device within his hands and scans it over thoroughly.

"Now, for the moment of truth." he says as he flips the device on. He and Alpha stare at the device intently. A smile spreads across Billy's face at the sight of red and green lights flashing behind the clear plastic of the device.

"We did it Alpha!" he exclaims. "We reconstructed the device."

"Billy," Dimitria's soothing voice comes from behind them, making him and Alpha turn around, "we will not be sure of the device's affect until we test it."

"But Tommy isn't here." Alpha says as he frantically waves his arms around. "How will we know if the device works or not without a test subject."

Billy smiles as an idea crosses his mind. He then runs from the chamber and heads out into the hallway. Alpha and Dimitria look at each other before looking back at the doorway. Billy appears a few seconds later pulling Kimberly by her arm.

"Billy, would you let go of me?" Kimberly says as they finish running. "What's so important that you had to drag me in here?"

"Alpha and I think we've recreated the device that detached your life force from the Pink Power Coin after Katherine stole it."

"Really?" Kimberly says excitedly as a smile spreads across her face. "Does this mean we can free Tommy from Rita and Zedd's spell?"

"Well, I have a theory and we need to use you as a test subject."

Kimberly's smile disappears as a look of horror goes across her face. "I don't like the sound of that. What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, I'm going to reverse the effects of the device by switching a few circuits around." Billy says as he goes over to the construction table another time and opens the hatch to begin working. "With the devise producing the opposite effect, it should reattach your spirit to your power coin."

"I don't know Billy, it doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Remember this Kim, your power coin isn't in evil hands. You should be alright this time around."

"So once I'm reattached to my coin, I'm guessing you're going to change the effects of the device back to normal and see if you can remove the attachment."

"Precisely." Billy says as he finishes making alterations to the device and closes the hatch. "Now Kimberly, I need to to come over here and lay on the examination table."

Kimberly takes a deep breath and nods before crossing the room and climbing up onto the metal table. She shivers as the bare skin of her legs touch the cold metal. She then swings her legs up onto the table and tosses her hair over her shoulders before laying on her back.

"Is this going to hurt?" she questions Billy nervously as her eyes move to her longtime friend.

"Did it hurt the last time?" he asks with a chuckle.

Kimberly puts her hand to her chin in thought. "To be honest, I don't remember."

"Then it won't be bad this time either." he says with a reassuring smile. "Now, do you have your power coin with you?"

Kimberly nods as she reaches into the pocket of her shorts and pulls out her coin.

"Hold it in your right hand in a closed fist and close your eyes." he instructs her.

Billy and Alpha approach Kimberly as she allows her eyes to slide closed and holds on tightly to her power coin. Billy then moves the device, that has the appearance of a ray gun, to her feet and switches the device on. A beam of light appears from the barrel of the device and it turns pink when it comes in contact with Kimberly's feet. Billy slowly moves the device up Kimberly's body and watches as she begins to glow pink. When he reaches her hands that are by her sides, her right hand begins glowing red. Kimberly squeezes her eyes shut as her hand is overcome by an immense warmth. Billy then continues to scan the rest of her body. Billy and Alpha jump in surprise as the sound of Kimberly's animal spirit screeching fills the room. They then look back at Kimberly as the pink glowing slowly stops.

"Kim...?" Billy says quietly as the Pink Ranger's eyes flutter open. "How do you feel?"

Kimberly slowly pushes herself up into a sitting position and puts a hand to her head. "My head is killing me." she admits as she squeezes her eyes shut in pain. "The crane...she's screaming."

"Is this your first time hearing the call of the crane since you got your power coin back?" Billy questions her.

"Yes. Perhaps it's because I'm connected to the coin again. When I got my power coin back and I gave it to Katherine, Zordon never gave my connection back being that I was leaving the Power Rangers to train with Coach Schmidt. So now that I'm connected, I can hear the crane screaming with anger."

"Perhaps it's because it senses another ninjeti animal is in danger. The most logical explanation is that the crane senses that Tommy's falcon is in trouble. Tommy did complain of a few headaches while you were missing and in Zedd's clutches up until Zordon removed your connection from the coin."

"Let' try and remove the connection now Billy." Alpha suggests as he pushes Kimberly back into a laying position. "We haven't any time to lose. The longer Tommy is under Rita and Zedd's spell, the more stronger it can become."

Billy nods as Kimberly goes back into her previous position and he begins scanning her again, this time from head to foot. Kimberly is once again over come by a pink glowing but the warmth she had felt in her hand the first time is replaced with a serious coldness. Billy stops the scan and smiles as the glow dies down. Kimberly's eyes open a second time and she smiles.

"I can't hear the crane anymore." she announces as she sits up. "Billy...the device worked!"

Everyone begins cheering with excitement as Kimberly hops off the table to give the Blue Ranger a hug.

"This is wonderful!" she exclaims. "We can remove Tommy's connection from his power coin."

Billy's smile fades away at her words. "There's just one more problem Kimberly."

Kimberly raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean there's a problem Billy?"

"In order for us to remove to connection, we have to be within the same vicinity as Tommy and the tainted power coin. Also, Tommy would have to be in the same position as you were in so we can perform the removal process properly."

"So, in order to free Tommy from Zedd and Rita's spell, we'll have to somehow get him into the Command Center?"

Billy nods. "I'm afraid so."

"Ai yi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha says. "How can we do that if we don't know where he is?"

"Rangers," Dimitria speaks, "I sense that someone may know the answer to your question."

Billy and Kimberly exchange a glance before looking back at Dimitria.

"Who knows where Tommy is?"

"The one named Hayley Ziktor." Dimitra speaks calmly.

Kimberly's eyes widen. In order to find her lover, she was going to need the assistance of Tommy's former.

* * *

**Unknown**

Astronema walks through the halls of the Master's ship as her eyes scan over the orange key. She had previously played the message and it is now repeating through her head.

"Hellina was right about everything." she speaks to herself. "The power sword is going to take our powers in order to work."

Astronema's thoughts then turn to her brother, husband and friends who are back on the earth battling with the princess of fire. Guilt begins to fill her heart at the thought of the look on Zhane's face at the realization that she'd taken the key from Andros. She growls.

"What was I supposed to do? Andros wasn't going to give me the key in the first place!"

Astronema turns the corner and enters her shared room with Hellina. She puts the key in her side table drawer for safe keeping. That's when something else catches her eye: Kendrix's Transmorpher.

Astronema picks the morpher up and stares at it intently for a few silent moments. Maya and the others had given it to her when she'd visited the ship and she hasn't forgotten that much. They trusted her then with Kendrix's morpher just like they had trusted her all those years ago when she first used it. Now, by stealing the key and attacking innocent people, she's basically shattered that trust.

Suddenly, a thought hits Astronema. "Perhaps there's a way I can gain their trust back." she says with a smile.

* * *

**Angel Grove: Town Square**

Hellina is fairing well against the rangers and she's managed to engulf most of the area with flames. Andros looks up as the sounds of sirens can be heard in the distance. Obviously, someone in the surrounding area has decided to get a hold of the fire department and he couldn't be happier. Too much damage is being done to the town.

Cassie, Zhane and Samara are aiming their attention towards Hellina's fire wall shield as they try to penetrate it to harm the beautiful witch inside while the other rangers are busy battling with the Quantrons.

"We aren't fairing so well." Kai says to Damon before being kneed in the chest. Damon gasps and elbows his attacker in their ribcage before going to aid his friend.

"Maybe we should call for backup?" Damon suggests. "TJ is still at the Animarium with the Wild Force Rangers. We could ask them to come and lend us a hand.

"There isn't time for that." Kai says in between breaths as he slowly stands to his feet. "We have to take care of these Quantrons and protect the city."

Damon looks up as Maya releases some sort of battle cry and jumps over a few Quantrons lands in her usual battle position. In one of her hands is her Quasar Saber.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Damon asks as he unsheathes his saber. Kai ends up following suit and the two of them rush over to stand beside Maya.

"There may be three Galaxy Rangers here," Maya speaks, "but we aren't going to let that factor depict how things play out today. Ready guys?"

"Ready." the two male Galaxy Rangers say with a nod.

The three of them raise their weapons and attack the Quantrons head on. Damon successfully slashes through the armor of two Quantrons, damaging them greatly before jumping into the air and kicking the two of them in their chests. They fall to the ground before disappearing.

Kai and Maya chose to attack together. Kai runs past three Quantrons, slicing their chests as he runs by he then stops as Maya rushes past him and finishes the three off with her saber. She smiles before turning to the Blue Ranger and giving him a high-five.

Across the square, Carlos and Wes are working together to take down another group of Quantrons. Carlos has combined his Lunar Lance with his Astro Blaster to form the Lunar Lance Blaster. Alongside Wes's powerful cannon V-1, the two of them are doing serious damage to the Quantrons.

Hellina ignores the attack on her shield and sees that the four rangers are managing to do damage to the Quantrons called upon by Astronema. She smirks.

"You're doing well rangers." she calls out to them. "Why don't we take things up a notch?"

Andros's eyes widen as several more Quantrons appear in the area. He growls and takes out his spiral saber to assist his friends. Hellina laughs maniacally as the rangers do their best to fend themselves against her forces, but they're growing tired from the constant battle.

"It's time to end things." she says with a smirk.

Hellina holds her hands up in the air and mutters something quickly. Her shield is propelled from her body like a major explosion and hits Samara, Zhane and Cassie. The three rangers are taken by surprise and blown back painfully as they hit the ground. Zhane opens his eyes weakly as he feels himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. He looks up and realizes that the visor of his helmet has been cracked, revealing his eyes. He tries to move, but his body begins screaming at him to stop. He's sustained several injuries.

"_If I'm in bad shape, I can't imagine how Cassie and Samara are right now." _ he thinks to himself.

He tries to push himself up, but he screams as pain shoots through his body. Ignoring his body's pleads to stop, he pushes himself up into a sitting position. Cassie and Samara are sprawled out a few feet behind him, both of them demorphed and seriously injured. Zhane begins crawling over to them and gasps when he feels the power of his suit leave him. He demorphs but continues crawling to check on his two teammates.

"Cassie?" he calls out to her as he outstretches his burned hand and places it on her shoulder. Cassie is laying face down on the concrete and she doesn't move when he touches her. He panics and puts his fingers to her neck to check for a pulse. He sighs with relief when he feels one. He then turns his attention to Samara who's laying on her back, her face up to the sky, eyes closed. Zhane places a hand on her knee and she winces in pain.

"That...hurts..." she says, her voice dry.

"You're going to be okay." he promises her. "Just hang on."

"That's what you think." a voice comes from behind him.

Zhane quickly looks over his shoulder and gasps at the sigh of Hellina standing behind him, her staff aimed at him.

"We're going to play a little game." she says in amusement as a smirk curves her mouth upward. "I'm thinking of a color. What it?"

Zhane glares at Hellina. "Red." he states simply.

She nods. "Good guess. Now here's your prize."

Zhane throws himself on top of Cassie and Samara to protect them from her next attack, but before Hellina can fire a blast erupts around them. Hellina is knocked to the ground and she drops her staff. Hearing the metal staff hit the ground during the blast, Zhane looks up and gasps. Standing at the top of the stairs is the Pink Galaxy Ranger holding her Quasar Launcher.

"Karone..." Zhane whispers as he stares up at the Pink Ranger in shock.

The other rangers heard the blast as well and look up at the Pink Ranger.

"I don't believe this." Maya says as Damon and Kai stand beside her. "She came back."

"Hellina," Karone shouts as she points a finger at the witch with her free hand, "I'm giving you one chance and one chance only. You can leave Angel Grove now and stop this destruction or you'll have to answer to me."

Hellina smirks as she stands back to her feet and takes hold of her staff. "Oh yeah?" she says with amusement. "And what are you going to do about it? I've already managed to take down three of your friends. You're just one person. What makes you think you'll be any different."

"For starters, I know I can beat you."

Andros eyes widen as he stares up at his sister. He's never seen her as the Pink Galaxy Ranger before and her confidence is unbelievable. Just what is she planning to do?

"Bring it on pretty pink princess." Hellina shouts. "Once I take care of you, I can finish off what I started."

Karone leaps from the top of the stairs and lands on the ground flawlessly. She aims her blaster back at Hellina and fires another time, but Hellina has already anticipated the move and moves out of the way. She avoids the blast and prepares to fire at the Pink Ranger, but she's nowhere to be seen. Hellina's eyes scan the area for any sight of her, but she sees none.

"Looking for me?" Karone's voice comes playfully from behind her.

Hellina turns around and quickly raises her staff to defend herself as Karone attempts to slash her with her Quasar Saber. Hellina is a bit taken back by the Pink Ranger. She seems to know how to attack and at which moment to swing. Hellina can't get her to let up so she can get a hit in. Karone mentally thanks Hellina for all of their early morning training sessions.

"Don't just stand there you idiots!" Hellina shouts to the Quantrons. "Get her off of me!"

A few Quantrons head towards Hellina while the others resume attacking the rangers. Andros moves around his group to assist his sister.

"Not so fast you three." he says to the group that is going to Hellina's aid. Andros attacks the Quantrons with his spiral saber and cheers as he successfully takes them down in one swift motion he then goes to aid Karone.

Karone realizes that the only way she can successfully defeat Hellina is with her dark magic, but she knows she'll expose her identity to the witch if she uses a familiar tactic. So, Karone mutters a spell quietly and smiles as her Quasar Saber begins to glow. She quickly kicks Hellina in her stomach, making her stumble back a few feet before making a slashing motion in front of her. Everyone gasps as Hellina is hit with a strong blast of energy. Karone shields her eyes after unleashing her attack and when the light dies down she smiles at the sight of Hellina on the ground. The Quantrons stop battling when they see her laying there in defeat. They quickly retreat from the rangers and go to her aid.

One of the Quantrons helps Hellina sit up. She coughs a few times before staring up at the Pink Ranger.

"You'll pay for that." she growls before disappearing along with Quantrons in a flash of light.

As soon as Hellina is out of sight, Karone powers down and to everyone's relief, Karone is the one they see and not Astronema.

"Karone!" Maya cries out as she, Damon and Kai run over to her. "I can't believe it. You came back to help us."

Karone smiles and nods her head as she raises her wrist to show them her Transmorpher. "You guys gave me this morpher to help you guys when you needed me, so I decided to put it to good use."

"You do realize that we wouldn't be in this predicament had you not attacked us." Andros points out as he appears beside her with Wes.

Karone looks up at him and quickly lowers her head at the angered look on his face.

"How could you do that to us Karone? You attacked us, stole the key from me and then fled the scene with the key to leave us at Hellina's mercy. That isn't the kind of thing a Power Ranger does."

Karone nods her head knowingly before looking up at Andros. "I am ashamed of what I did Andros, but as I told you before...we needed the key to gain access to the zord."

"The only part of the Mega Power Zord you and the Comdrites control is the sword." he points out. "You guys have no way of controlling the other functions of the zord. When the time was to come for us to use it, we could've worked together to take down the Master, but you took things into your own hands and cut out our access to the zord."

"Andros...the whole reason I became Astronema in the first place was to infiltrate the Master's facility, to gain intell and to help protect the earth from his reign. Part of that deal was for me to act as the bad guy. I told you when I first dove into this mission that I was going to be required to take action. I hated having to attack you guys and I definitely hated deceiving you during battle, but...I came back to help. Look, I know you're mad at me, but that isn't going to change anything that happened today. If it makes you feel any better, I convinced Hellina to trust me with the key. No one else will have access to the Zord but me, a Power Ranger."

Andros gives her words some thought.

"Even though I hate that you took the key," Maya speaks, "I'm glad that it's in your hands and in no one else's."

Karone nods before her eyes widen. She looks over Andros's shoulder towards Zhane, Cassie and Samara.

"Oh my God!" she shouts before pushing past her brother and running over to them. She crouches down and puts a hand to Zhane's shoulder. "Zhane, are you okay? Say something!"

Zhane mumbles something, but his eyes remain closed.

"We have to get them back to the Megaship." she says. "They need medical attention."

"But what about the Comdrites?" Wes questions her. "Won't they be suspicious about you being gone."

"I told Ecliptor what was going on when I left." she says as she runs her fingers through her husband's hair. "He's developed a cover story that he sent me to a nearby planet to chase after a lead on the Bambiraptor Ranger's arrow. I'll head back to the fortress as soon as I know my husband's going to be okay."

Wes nods. "Let's head back to the Megaship then."

"Just a second." Andros says holding up a hand.

The rangers look up as the sounds of sirens can be heard all throughout the area. They raise an eyebrow at the sight of a large military vehicle pulling into the area. A brunette male hops out along with five other people. They're all wearing firefighter jackets. A smile spreads across Andros and Wes's faces at the sight of the brunette man.

"Carter, is that you?" Andros says.

Carter nods as he and the rest of the Lightspeed Rangers approach them. "We could see the flames all the way from the high way." he explains to them.

"What are you doing here though?" Wes questions him.

"We had a rendezvous with teams Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm back in Reefside." He explains to the rangers. "We took their hovercraft here and had Captain Mitchell send us a military vehicle when we reached city limits. We were on our way to the Command Center in the desert when we spotted the flames. What happened here?"

Andros looks around at the destruction all around them. "We just finished battling with the leader of the Comdrites, Hellina. She was a pretty tough opponent to beat, but my sister was able to send her packing."

Carter nods, but stops when he spies Karone on the ground beside the three injured rangers. "Oh my God. Are they alright?"

Dana pushes past her husband and crouches down beside Cassie. She does a visual assessment and pulls her eyelids back to check her pupils.

"She's in pretty bad shape." she concludes. "You should probably take them to a hospital."

"We have all the medical equipment we need on the Megaship." Andros answers. "Karovians are medically advanced. We'll have them up and running in no time."

Carter nods.

"Well, let's get to the Command Center." Chad speaks to the rest of his team. "If that's where we're supposed to be when the Master shows up, that's where we should go."

"We'll talk later." Carter says with a wave as he and the rest of team Lightspeed Rescue head towards their vehicle. "You two take it easy."

Andros and Wes wave them off as they get into their vehicle and take off. He then looks to the rest of his team.

"Let's head back to the Megaship."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends another chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Well, go ahead and leave me a review. I'll see you at the next update!**

**Special Thanks To: **

**andyg2525**

**hewhoreaps**

**brankel1**

**jonesman2007**

**jg13145**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Sabina21**

**Kellybird**


	49. A Matter of Time

**A/N: ****Hey guys, I'm sorry for the brief delay in updating, but my grandmother passed away two weeks ago and her funeral was last Saturday. It was very hard on me and my family and I had to help make funeral arrangements so I've been very busy; I hope understand. Aside from that, I'm feeling a little bit better than I was a few weeks ago, so I decided to type this update in the middle of my college chemistry class (I hate that class anyways lol). I hope you all enjoy the update and if you feel compelled to do so, leave me a review to let me know what you think about this chapter. Let's get on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the ****_Power Rangers_, any of the series or any of the show's characters. I do however own Molly, the Comdrites, the Master, the Bambiraptor Ranger, and all other made up characters that are mentioned/featured in this story. I also made up this plot entirely and made alterations to the show. So please, NO STEALING MY IDEAS! :)**

* * *

"_**A Matter of Time"**_

Carter and the other Lightspeed Rangers look around in awe as their vehicle rolls to a stop beneath a large plateau the Command Center ruins is situated on top of. Carter looks to his teammates questioningly and they simply shrug.

"Do you guys have any idea how we're supposed to get into the Command Center?" he questions them.

Kelsey pulls out her cellphone and reads over the mass text message Conner had forwarded to them during their ride to Angel Grove.

"According to the coordinates Conner sent to us, the Command Center is supposed to be right here."

The Yellow Ranger puts her phone away before reaching into her drawstring bag for her rock climbing gear.

"What are you doing?" Joel asks as he watches her digging through the bag.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to climb to the top of this formation to see if the Command Center is on top."

As soon as she's changed her shoes and found her hooks and rope, Kelsey hops out of the jeep and jogs over to the rock wall. Just before she can toss the rope up to secure it, the ground begins shaking. Kelsey falls onto her bottom with a surprised yelp and looks up to see the wall of the formation opening. The shaking lasts for several minutes before stopping. Kelsey stands to her feet, dusting off her bottom, and peers into the opening. To her surprise, a giant weaponry room is revealed to be inside the formation. There are several machines in the room that resemble old zords along with five multicolored motorcycles. There is a meal table on the opposite side of the large room where a few tools and unfamiliar items are laying. The lights have been dimmed as though the room is in sleep mode and it appears that no one else is inside. Kelsey smiles when she sees a set of sliding doors near the construction table.

"Hey guys," she shouts as she waves towards her teammates, "this is definitely the Command Center."

"You would be correct." someone shouts from above them. The rangers look up and spy Zack standing at the top of the cliff smiling down at them. "I'm Zack, the first Black Ranger and the temporary Green Turbo Ranger. You must be the Lightspeed Rangers."

Carter stands in his seat and waves in greeting. "I'm Carter Grayson, Red Ranger. Conner of team Dino Thunder sent us here to lend you all a hand."

"I know, we just got the memo about twenty minutes ago." Zack says with a laugh. "Why don't you guys pull into the garage and park your vehicle? Aisha and Tanya will meet you down there to bring you to the Power Chamber. See you shortly."

Carter thanks Zack before sitting down to drive into the garage. Kelsey walks behind the jeep as the rock wall seals shut behind them. The lights kick on as she approaches the rest of her team. Everyone exits the vehicle and heads over to the sliding doors just as Tanya and Aisha walk into the room.

"Hello everyone." Tanya says with a bright smile. "I'm glad you finally made it. I'm Tanya, the Yellow Zeo Ranger and this is Aisha, the temporary Yellow Turbo Ranger."

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner." Carter apologizes. "Ever since we turned in our Lightspeed Morphers to Captain Mitchell, we've all moved on to different places to live out our separate lives. It was a little difficult getting everyone together."

"Don't worry about it. We had the same exact problem." Aisha says with a laugh. "So, how much do you know about what's happening?"

Aisha and Tanya lead the team of six rangers out of the garage and down a hall towards the elevator.

"We've learned enough." Chad says with a heavy sigh. "Conner filled us in on everything that's been going on. Is it true that your leader was kidnapped?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Tanya sighs. "Tommy pledged his allegiance to Empress Rita and Lord Zedd to spare his girlfriend Kimberly and their daughter Molly's lives. In spite of his absence, we are managing to make great progress. Our tech expert and Blue Zeo Ranger Billy has just finished recreating a device that should help us bring Tommy back to the good side. As for the rest of us, we've been trying our best to repair our old zords for battle."

"So, those were zords back in the garage." Kelsey says with a smile.

"When I and the other Zeo Ranger received our Turbo powers, Zordon and Alpha simply put our Zeo Zords into storage in case of an emergency. Thankfully, the garage remained intact after Divatox's goons destroyed the original Command Center."

"So, where are we headed now?" Dana asks as they step onto the elevator.

"To the Power Chamber." Aisha says. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"We would have been here sooner, but there was an attack in downtown Angel Grove." Ryan says as they reach the next floor and step out of the elevator.

"There was an attack downtown?" Aisha says as surprise runs across hers and Tanya's faces.

"Yes, there was. One of those Comdrites, Hellina, had the entire are engulfed with flames. She was attacking the Astro Rangers and three of them were hurt pretty badly."

Tanya's eyes widen as thoughts of Jason and Trini's daughter cross her mind. She and Aisha quicken their pace as they near the Power Chamber. The doors open automatically, and the rangers enter the room. Kimberly is seated on the metal examination table with Billy as he reads off the results of their earlier experiment. Alpha is busy putting away the leftover materials from Billy's project while Dimitria watches from her tube. Zack has already arrived and he's busy holding a conversation with Adam and Jason. Aisha clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Oh, you guys made it." Kimberly says with a smile as she and Billy hop off the examination table.

"You guys, we have a problem." Aisha says quickly. "Hellina launched an attack downtown."

Billy raises an eyebrow at the news. "How can that be? The alarms didn't go off."

"That's why there's a problem." Aisha sighs.

Billy walks away from Kimberly and over to the control panel to check the systems for some sort of error.

"Do you guys know why Hellina was attacking?" Adam asks the newcomers.

"The Astro Rangers had already defeated her by the time we got there." Dana says. "Three of their rangers had been seriously injured by her magic and I advised them to head back to their ship to recuperate. Being that they were all in critical condition, Andros didn't have time to fully go into details."

Jason suddenly gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and steps forward. "Who's hurt?"

Dana places her hand to her chin in thought as she tries to recall the three rangers she had seen. "There was an Asian woman, a man with bleach blonde hair and a young teenager."

"Did she have shoulder-length black hair?" Jason questions the Pink Ranger.

Dana nods. "She was your daughter. Am I right?"

Jason runs a hand over his face as he tries to make sense of what happened. Not knowing what else to do, he quickly leaves the chamber in search of his wife. Kimberly gasps before running after him.

Everyone's attention is pulled away from the upset father when Billy growls angrily.

"I can't believe this. the scanner is broken!"

"What do you mean it's broken?" Zack asks.

"I can't launch a scan over Angel Grove to detect any threats. I can't even access our alarm systems." Billy walks away from the monitor and behind the control panel to flip open a hatch. Everyone watches as smoke begins floating up into the air.

"Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha exclaims. "The system is completely fried."

"How could something like this happen?" Zack asks Alpha. "You, Dimitria and Billy have been in the Power Chamber all day. You didn't even leave when Tommy attacked us out in the desert."

Billy's eyes widen at his words. He heads over to the examination table he and Kimberly had been sitting on earlier and takes hold of the reconstructed device. He then runs back to the computer and activates the device to scan the hard drive.

"What is he doing?" Kelsey whispers to her teammates.

"Being a genius, as usual." Aisha says with a smile.

The rangers stand in silence as they watch Billy work on the control panel. After five minutes of searching for a problem, Billy groans.

"I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake."

"What's wrong Billy?" Zack asks his longtime friend.

"Alpha and I needed an electrical signal to tamper into the morphing grid so we could temporarily connect Kimberly to her power coin again. Now, I realize that we accidentally tapped into the scanner's electrical system by mistake and fried the circuitry. It's going to take hours to make the repairs."

"In that case, we'd better show the Lightspeed Rangers around in the meantime." Tanya suggests.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to check in with the Astro Rangers to find out why Hellina attacked my daughter." Jason's voice comes from the doorway. Everyone turns and sees an angry Jason standing with his fists balled at his sides. Kimberly is standing beside him trying her best to console Trini who has tears sliding down her cheeks.

Billy nods before motioning his head towards the communication screen. Jason marches over to the computer and sets up a link while Trini and Kimberly follow closely behind him. Aisha and Tanya decide to give the angry Gold Ranger and his family some privacy and lead the Lightspeed Rangers out of the Power Chamber.

* * *

"Mom!" Mason exclaims as he runs into the control room with a smile on his face. Karone smiles brightly and holds her arms out to catch her son. She pulls him into her arms and laughs as he nuzzles his head against her chest.

"Mason, I've missed you so much." she says, sincerity in her voice. She looks down at her son and he looks up at her with a toothy grin. Karone runs her fingers through the boy's blonde hair and leans down to press her lips against his forehead. Mason laughs and Karone is reminded of how much he resembles his father.

"Mom, are you back for good?" Mason asks hopefully. When Karone doesn't answer, his eyes suddenly sadden.

"I'm so sorry honey, but I can't come back just yet." Karone says, causing her son's face to fall even more. "I'm only here for a short while and then, I'll have to leave again."

"But mom...you promised that the next time I'd see you, you would be home for good."

"Mason, I wish I could tell you that I can stay, but I just can't sweetheart. I'm sure your dad has been keeping you up to date with everything that has been going on. Honey, what you need to understand is that we have a huge mission to accomplish and our lives can't go back to normal until that mission has been completed."

"Where is dad?" Mason asks suddenly as he pulls away from his mother and begins looking around the room. "I haven't seen anyone in a while except for Aunt Ashley."

Karone sighs and Mason looks back at his mother questioningly. The young boy gasps at the sight of tears in his mother's eyes. She rarely ever shows her tears or any hint of sadness. Mason is quickly overcome with worry.

"Your father was hurt and it's all my fault." Karone says through a choked up sob.

Mason's eyes widen as he parts his lips to try and form words. Karone sees him struggling to say something and places a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"He's in the medical bay right now with your aunt and uncle. They're going to do everything to make sure he's going to be okay."

"When you said that dad got hurt...did you mean that you are the one who hurt him?"

Karone sighs and covers her face with her right hand. Mason watches sadly as her shoulders begin shaking with silent sobs.

"I-I did hurt your dad." she admits. Memories of Zhane telling her he had lost trust in her and the look of anger on his face when he realized she had taken the key to the Mega Power Zord filled her mind. "I did something unforgivable and I don't think he's ever going to forgive me for it."

Mason puts on a brave face and wraps his smaller hand around her own and pulled her out of the room. Karone manages to laugh through her tears as she follows behind her son.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks as she wipes her face with her free hand.

"I'm taking you to see dad." Mason says as though the answer were obvious. "You and dad never fight and you aren't going to start now."

Karone smiles at her son proudly as he tugs her into the medical bay doors. Their noses are overwhelmed by the smell of rubbing alcohol and other medicinal items as they walk into the room. Andros is standing over Zhane as he checks over his vital signs. Ashley is busying wrapping Samara's arms with bandages while Carlos tends to Cassie's wounds. The three working rangers look up as the sliding doors close behind Mason and his mother.

"Karone, I'm so glad you're still here." Ashley says with a smile. "I was afraid you had gone off to the Master's ship again."

"No, I'm still here." Karone says with a smile. "I wanted to make sure Zhane was okay before I left."

Andros smiles at his sister and nephew before crossing the room to hug Karone. He sighs with relief as he rocks her in his arms.

"Even though I'm still mad at you, I can't help but to be happy to see you." he admits with a chuckle.

Karone smiles as she snuggles against her brother's chest. "I've missed you too. Ever since we reconnected and found out that we were siblings all those years ago...I'm scared to be away from you. I'm afraid that I may be snatched away and separated from you again."

Andros nods. "I feel the same way. That's why I was so upset during your little facade earlier. I was afraid you had switched sides again."

The two siblings are interrupted by the sound of Zhane groaning in pain. Karone gasps and pulls away from her brother to turn around and face Zhane. The Silver Ranger is gasping in pain as he tries to push himself up into a sitting position.

"Zhane?" Karone calls out to him as she walks away from her brother to stand beside her husband. She begins shifting nervously from foot to foot as Zhane finishes re-positioning himself on the bed. Karone leans forward and grips the side of the mattress to keep herself calm.

"Karone?" Zhane says as he turns to her, his eyes wide with surprise. "What is going on? I thought that you escaped with the key?"

"I put the key into safe keeping and came back to help. I couldn't leave you and the others at Hellina's mercy."

"She did her in good." Andros compliments his sister as he leads Mason over to his parents. "Karone morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger and used some of her dark magic to overpower Hellina. She sent that red-headed Comdrite running back to home base with her tail in between her legs."

"Dad, are you going to be okay?" Mason asks his father.

Zhane smiles and reaches a hand out to ruffle his "mini me's" hair. "Hey kiddo, I'm going to be just fine, don't worry. Now, could everyone please excuse me so I can talk to Karone privately?"

Andros nods before grabbing Mason's hand and leading him over to Ashley. The three of them then wait for Carlos before making their exit. Realizing that they are the only ones in the room besides a sleeping Samara and Cassie, Zhane clears his throat. Karone sighs and takes a seat on the bed beside him.

"I was so worried about you." she admits as she takes his hands into her own and gently rubs her thumbs across the scrapes and burns. "When I saw what Hellina did to you and the others...I was angry. Zhane, will you ever be able to forgive me for what happened today?"

Zhane stares at her hesitantly, unsure of how to answer her apology. "Karone, I am worried that the longer you stay with the Comdrites and the Master, the darker you become and I'm not okay with that. After everything we have been through together, I couldn't bear to lose you. Don't you understand that?"

"Zhane, I do understand, but you need to understand my position in this situation too. There is so much you don't know or understand about myself and the other Comdrites. Yes, I am a part of a group of evil witches that cause havoc and destruction, but it isn't because I want to do so. Zhane, Hellina and the others are being forced to serve the Master just as I am. The Master has taken their families and destroyed their homes. He has even gone as far as to kill Hellina's lover. The Master has something that he can hold over each of them and I have to help them. I joined forces with the Master of my own free will to prevent something terrible from happening to you or Mason. Zhane, I can't abandon my mission to help the others. I have to help them."

"Karone, you can leave anytime you want." Zhane says, his voice pleading with her. "They have no idea about your identity as Karone. They only know you as Astronema. Please, abandon this mission and come home to me and our son."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Karone says quickly as she looks up so their eyes can meet. "I am in too deep Zhane and it's too late to back out now. The other Comdrites and I are a family and we have to stick together. Now that we have access to the Mega Zord, we can decide what steps to take in order to power the sword so we can destroy the Master and end his reign."

Zhane sighs and looks away from her. His heart can't bear for him to look at her any longer. "So it's settled then...you are really going to risk your life?"

Karone nods slowly as a fresh set of tears make their way down her face. "If there were some other way we could use the sword without destroying ourselves, we would jump at the chance in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any other way to power the sword. I'm sorry."

"Did nothing I said to you the other day get through to?" Zhane questions her, hurt in his voice.

"Of course it did Zhane." Karone says as she manages to laugh through her tears. "You wish we could have more time together."

Silence overcomes the two of them and they sit there listening to the air vents humming along with the beeping of the three active heart monitors in the room. Karone looks towards Zhane as he squeezes her hand to get her attention.

"Let's you, me and Mason head back to earth so we can spend a little time together." he suggests with a sad smile.

Karone smiles through her tears before leaning forward to press her lips against his cheek. She pulls away and smiles as he strokes her cheek lovingly.

"I'd love that Zhane."

* * *

Tori's truck chokes a few times as she drives into the news station parking lot. After parking behind the studio to stay out of view of the public, she hopes out of the truck with Blake, Hunger, and Kira right on her tail.

"So, how do you suppose we go about doing this?" Hunter asks as they walk through the back entrance of the news station.

"Well, they obviously wouldn't believe us if we were to make the announcement in our civilian forms." Blake points out. "What better way to prove that the earth is in danger than to morph into earth's protectors and tell everyone?"

Tori shrugs before leading the others into an empty news room. "Let's do this quickly before we're spotted."

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

The four teens quickly morph into their power suits before running out of the newsroom and into the hallway. As they run through the dimly hit halls, several reporters and employees spot them and begin calling out to them as they head for the lead studio. Kira leads the others through a door with the Reefside News logo on it and they burst onto the sound stage. Everyone present begins to gasp and whisper about the sudden arrival of the Power Rangers.

"I can't believe it." a man with a brown mustache and slicked back hair speaks. "It's the Power Rangers."

"Yes, we are the Power Rangers." Kira speaks. "I am the Yellow Ranger of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder and these three unfamiliar rangers are from team Ninja Storm. We are in desperate need of your assistance."

Linda Cornell steps forward and smiles admiringly. "We will help you in whatever way we can Yellow Ranger. You have done so much to protect our city and its citizens. It's the least we can do."

Kira thanks Linda before leading the other three rangers to the center of the stage. "We need to make a broadcast for the people of Reefside. It is very urgent."

Linda nods before instructing her cameraman and the rest of the crew to start rolling.

"And we're on in five, four, three..." the cameraman holds up two fingers and then one before giving Linda a thumbs up. The Reefside Report theme fills the studio and when it dies down, Linda holds her mic to her mouth.

"Good evening Reefside, I am Linda Cornell here with an urgent evening report. Yes, I am well aware that our news program is starting early, but I have the Power Rangers here in the news studio with urgent news."

The cameraman moves the recorder to the four Power Rangers upon Linda's command. Tori clears her throat before taking a step forward.

"Hello everyone, I am a Power Ranger from a neighboring town that has come to Reefside to lend a helping hand to the Dino Thunder Rangers who serve as the protectors of Reefside. The other Power Rangers you are used to seeing are not here because they are helping many other rangers prepare for a great battle that is going to be difficult to win."

Everyone present in the studio gasps at the Blue Ninja Ranger's words.

"Over the past few weeks, I am sure that you all have noticed the appearance of several unfamiliar monsters and villains." Kira speaks as she takes a step forward beside Tori. "This is all due to a new threat that has arisen that is seeking to destroy the Power Rangers and the world we work so hard to protect."

"The force that is seeking to destroy the Power Rangers refers to himself as the Master." Hunter speaks as he places his hands behind his back. "Somehow, he has managed to bring back several of the Power Rangers' past-beaten enemies to assist him in conquering the galaxy. In spite of this, it is very important that you all remain calm and handle this situation with caution. The Power Rangers are working hard to defeat this evil menace and to keep you all safe."

"In order to keep you safe, we want to warn you of all of the areas the Master plans on attacking so you can decide whether or not to stay or flee." Blake speaks. "There will be two attacks on the earth centered in Angel Grove, California and here in Reefside. There are Power Ranger teams from all over the place that have teamed up to take down the Master and his alliance of evil villains. The Master should be arriving in approximately two days to begin his assault on the earth. If you desire to flee as a way to protect yourselves from danger, now is the time to do so."

"In spite of everything that is happening, you cannot panic." Kira says pleadingly. "The Power Rangers have a duty to uphold and that is to protect the earth and its people. It is our job and it is one we will never back away from. We will keep fighting as long as it takes to keep you all safe."

"Please, take this broadcast seriously and decide what is best for you." Hunter speaks again. "Your safety and well-being truly matters to all of us. We are putting you first, which is why you are being informed of this now. So please, if you are deciding to leave Reefside, do so now while you still have the chance."

"Thank you for watching this broadcast." Blake says as he and the others quickly exit the stage.

The camera follows the rangers as they make a hasty exit before snapping back to Linda Cornell whose face seems to be frozen with fear. Slowly, her mouth begins to move as she struggles to find the right thing to say.

"Um...well...in light of this emergency broadcast, we should all take the Power Rangers' message seriously. The earth is going to be attacked by an outside and evil force. We should do as the rangers asked of us and take precaution when dealing with this matter. I am Linda Cornell, signing off."

As Linda finishes her broadcast, Kira and the others continue to make their exit. Once outside, they look around to make sure they aren't being watched before powering down and hopping into Tori's truck. Tori quickly starts the engine and floors the gas pedal before speeding onto the busy road to head back to the woods towards Tommy's house.

"Do you think anyone's going to listen to us?" Kira asks as Tori makes a sharp turn around a corner.

"It's up to them to make that decision." Hunter says as he places a hand on the Yellow Ranger's shoulder. "We can't force anyone to leave their homes and we certainly can't count on everyone believing us."

Kira nods before leaning back in her seat. The four teens ride in silence all the way back to Tommy's house.

* * *

Jason drums his fingers against his crossed arms as he glares at the communication screen. He, Kimberly and Trini have been waiting for ten minutes for the communication link to connect, but there seems to be some sort of technical difficulty. Kimberly had suggested earlier that Billy's device could have knocked out its circuitry too, but Jason quickly dismissed the idea and tried again.

"Honey, please try and calm down." Trini says in a quiet voice as she places her hands on his shoulders.

"I knew this was a bad idea from the start." Jason says through gritted teeth as he exhales through his nose. "We should have never entrusted our teenage daughter to the Astro Rangers. She is way too young and is nowhere near read to be a Power Ranger. I never wanted this life for her."

"Jason, we had no choice in the matter." Trini says with a sigh. "The Astro Rangers needed a Yellow Ranger for their team because of Ashley's pregnancy, and Samara was the only logical replacement. She is old enough to take on the job, she knows about the Power Rangers and our history, and she has had plenty of martial arts training courtesy of you."

The conversation comes to a halt as the communication screen begins beeping, signaling that a transmission is coming through. Jason quickly answers the call, hoping to see Andros or his daughter. He frowns when Trent's face appears on the screen.

"Thank goodness. We actually managed to get through to the Command Center." Trent says with a smile as he scoots over so Molly can join him on the screen.

"Oh my God." Kimberly says when she catches sight of her daughter. "Molly Dolly, are you okay?"

Molly smiles at her mother before nodding once. "I'm okay mom, really. Trent and Conner have been helping me to recuperate. I can walk around and everything."

"Why are you two contacting us?" Jason questions them. "Has something else happened?"

Trent nods as the smile disappears from Molly's face.

"There is no easy way to explain this, but it as to be done." Trent says. "Hayley has been keeping track of the Master's ship by tracking the frequency of Doctor O's evil Power Coin on board the Mothership."

"So, she knows where your father is?" Kimberly asks hopefully.

"Yes mom, but before you get excited, there is something you need to know. The Master is going to be arriving in minus two days."

Everyone present in the Power Chamber gasps at the Green Ranger's words.

"Are you sure he's arriving in two days?" Billy asks as he approaches the communication screen.

Adam appears beside him. "That isn't nearly enough time."

"We know, but based on the frequency being emitted from Doctor O's morpher, they really are closing in on us." Trent speaks. "Conner has taken charge over here and with the assistance of the Time Force Rangers, we're coming up with a plan to protect Reefside. The Lightspeed Rangers have probably already arrived at the Command Center, and you guys need to work together to devise a plan to help protect Angel Grove. the Time Force Rangers will be heading to outer space as soon as their Pink Ranger, Jen, finishes up here."

Jason nods as he takes in the new information. "There isn't any time to lose. You guys get back to work and contact us if anything new comes up. We'll do what we can on our end."

Trent nods before quickly ending the transmission. Kimberly sighs before turning to Billy.

"So, you were right about Hayley knowing where Tommy is. However, since he is so close to earth, I doubt he will make an appearance before the day of the attack."

"Then let's try something else." billy says as he walks over to a different computer and opens a program.

"What did you have in mind?" Adam asks as he and Kimberly join the genius.

"I am going to ask Hayley for the coordinates of Tommy's Power Coin. Then, I can find some way of teleporting him to the Command Center."

"Don't you think the Master has some kind of force field around his ship that will prevent us from teleporting Tommy here?" Adam asks.

Billy nods. "Of course I've thought of that. We're going to have to find some way of luring Tommy out into the open on earth so we can teleport him here. As soon as I finish making repairs to the scanner, we can devise a plan on how to lure Tommy out."

The conversation is interrupted as the communication screen begins beeping again. Jason quickly answers the call and frowns as Andros appears on the monitor.

"Andros, where the hell is my daughter?" he snaps. "Better yet, why didn't you and your teammates contact us about the attack downtown?"

Andros sighs before running a hand through his loose hair. "We were lured to earth by Astronema and Hellina before being forced into battle with the two of them. Astronema stole the key to the Mega Power Zord, a treasure that Zordon left behind in case of an emergency. This Mega Zord has a sword that requires the power of all six Comdrites to function. Being that the sword cannot work without their help, my sister decided it would be best if she held onto the key, being that she's a double agent and all. She did come back in her Pink Galaxy Ranger suit to stop Hellina from defeating us. However, before she arrived, Hellina had cast some kind of firewall spell and propelled it against our Pink Ranger and Silver Ranger, along with your daughter."

"Andros, you promised me that you were going to look after her!" Jason shouts, stunning everyone in the room. Trini sighs before placing a hand on her husband's shoulder to silence him.

"Andros, how is my daughter?" she asks quietly.

"She sustained fewer injuries than Zhane and Cassie and she is recovering well. I don't believe she was hit directly by the attack, but by the aftermath, resulting in a few burns and bruises. I gave her a sedative and Ashley tended to her wounds so she could rest more comfortably. She should be up and running in the morning."

"What a relief." Trini says with a smile. "Thank you so much for taking care of her Andros."

Andros nods at the Yellow Ranger before turning his attention back to her angry husband. "Jason, I truly am sorry for putting your daughter's life at risk. I had no idea what kind of an opponent Hellina was and now that I do know, I have better means of keeping Samara safe in case we have to face her again."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Jason says, his serious expression unfaltering.

Andros nods at Jason before looking at the other rangers present in the room. "I'm sorry, but I have to cut this call short. Cassie is the wife of our Blue Ranger TJ and he is still on the Animarium helping the Wild Force Rangers out with Cole's return. I have to let him know what has happened."

Jason and Trini end the transmission before turning around to face everyone else in the room.

"So, what now?" Zack asks their temporary leader.

"I'm going to meet with Carter, being that he is the leader of the Lightspeed Rangers. We need to devise a plan to take the Master down and to keep Angel Grove safe. Trini, you and Kimberly are going to help Billy finish the repairs on our damaged equipment. Adam, you and Zack go and find Justin so you guys can continue repairing our damaged zords. We have so much to do and so little time, so let's do our best to get things accomplished around here."

Everyone nods before splitting up to complete their assigned tasks.

Kimberly pauses briefly to watch her older brother try and console his wife. He was absolutely right about them having little time to get everything done. Not only do they have to protect themselves and the people of earth, but they have to find some way to lure Tommy to the earth so they can free him from Rita and Zedd's spell.

* * *

**A/N: And so ends another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. Please, leave me a review and I'll see you guys soon at the next update. Until next time guys!****  
**

**Special Thanks to These Reviewers: **

**Kellybird**

**Andyg2525**

**hewhoreaps**

**NixC224**

** Olivers shadow**

**jg13145**

**jonesman2007**

**brankel1**

**sabina 21**

**A/N:**** Thanks you guys for leaving reviews at the end of each chapter. Reviews are what inspire me to continue onward with this story and I really appreciate your comments, feedback, questions and concerns. Keep them coming.**


	50. Down Time

**A/N****: Hey guys, I know I've been absent for a few weeks but I've been busy moving items out of my dorm back to my house for the summer and working at my new part time job. Well, I finally have a few days off so I can sit down and get to work on this long awaited update for all of you faithful readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Ranger_s, any of the series or any of the show's characters. However, I do own Molly, the Comdrites, the Master and all made up characters that are featured in this story. Of course, I created this plot all on my own with no help from anyone. So in case you haven't figured it out by now, NO STEALING MY IDEAS! :)**

* * *

"_**Down Time"**_

Molly and Trent walk through the woods behind Tommy's house in silence, the only sounds coming from nature around them and their shoes crunching against the wood chip path beneath their feet. Molly releases a heavy sigh as a breeze blows through her hair, the thin strands tickling her face. Trent laces his hand into hers and gives it a light squeeze.

"Is something on your mind Molly?" he asks her as they stop walking.

Molly sighs another time, her shoulders rising and falling. "Trent...I am absolutely terrified of our fate as Power Rangers. We have less than a day and a half to prepare for the Master's arrival and that isn't nearly enough time. How are we supposed to be ready for him? This is all happening a little too fast for my liking."

"It's hard to believe that a few weeks ago, you were a new student who transferred to Reefside. Since then, you have discovered that you have a father who just so happens to be the leader of the latest team of Power Rangers, you have become a Power Ranger yourself, you almost died, and now we have to face the Master and his evil alliance of villains. I miss the days where our biggest worry was completing our history project."

Molly giggles, but her laughter disappears as her mouth forms into a thin line. "Trent, what about the revelation the Time Force Rangers made earlier today? Five Power Rangers are supposed to lose their lives during battle and two of them happened to be our teammates. Did you see how devastated Kira was when Jen revealed that Conner is one the ones who is supposed to be killed? What if this prophecy really does come true and we lose my dad and Conner in the process?"

"Hey, we aren't going to lose anyone." Trent says reassuringly. "We are going to defend the earth at all costs and come out oft his battle victorious. You can count on that."

The teens' conversation is interrupted when Trent's communicator begins beeping. He holds the communicator up to his mouth before answering the call.

"This is Trent."

"Trent, it's Conner. I just got back to the lab with Shane and Dustin. We sent the Lightspeed Rangers to Angel Grove in Hayley's hovercraft so they can rendezvous with Jason and the other rangers. Kira is on her way back here with Tori, Blake and Hunter. You and Molly should probably head back too. The Time Force Rangers are getting ready to leave for the Megaship."

"We're only a few minutes out into the woods Conner. We'll be there soon."

Trent ends the communication link and nods at Molly. The two of them then resume their trek back to the Oliver household.

* * *

Jason steps through the sliding doors of the storage area and covers his ears as the loud screeching noise of power tools ring throughout the room. He looks to his right and sees Adam standing at the construction table working on a small device. Justin is standing beside him reading off instructions from a clipboard.

"How are things going in here?" Jason speaks up, alerting the two rangers.

Justin forces a tired smile as he places the clipboard down on the tabletop. "We have so much to get done and very little time to do so. Billy gave us this device so we could establish a new way for it to run. He is still upset about the scanner incident."

"I don't think that little machine is the cause for all this racket." Jason says with a smile as he looks across the room towards Zack.

"Zack and Rocky are busy making repairs to the Zeo Zords since the sustained minimal damage when the Command Center was destroyed." Adam speaks up as he looks over the notes on the clipboard. "So far, they are the only zords we can get up and running."

Jason nods before looking around at the various scraps of metal from old zords that could not be repaired. There are remnants of the Shogun Zords along with pieces from the original Power Zords.

"So, have you come up with some sort of strategy for battle?" Justin questions the current leader.

Jason runs a hand over his face and sighs. "I don't even know where to begin piecing one together. Let's just focus on repairing the zords and our equipment for now. If you need any help, I'm sure one of the Lightspeed Rangers needs something to do. You could even ask Kimberly or Trini to lend you a hand."

Adam shakes his head as he briefly looks away from the device in his hand. "Kimberly and Trini are on babysitting duty right now. Which reminds me...do you think it's safe for us to keep the kids here during the attack?"

"This new Command Center is invisible to the naked eye. On the outside, it simply looks like a random rock formation just like many others out in the desert. As long as our location is kept a secret, we shouldn't have to worry about the kids. Look, I'm going to head back to the Power Chamber to check on Billy's repairs. I'll let you know if something comes up."

Justin and Adam watch as Jason makes his exit before turning to each other.

"He may think he's hiding the fact that he's scared, but he isn't." Justin points out.

"Can you blame the guy?" Adam asks as the sound of power tools fills the room again. "Jason has to pick up where Tommy left off and he has no idea where to even begin. There isn't much we can do but listen to him and wait for the Master to launch his attack."

"Be careful what you wish for Adam." Justin says with a smile. "You just might get what you ask for."

* * *

Trent and Molly walk through the cave connected to Tommy's lab in silence. They can hear voices at the other end of the tunnel and they quicken their pace. As Tommy's lab comes into view, they spot the Time Force Rangers standing in an organized line side by side as the Ninja Rangers, Ethan, Conner and Hayley stand around them. Kira catches sight of the two of them in the tunnel and waves in greeting.

"There you two are." she says. "We were afraid we were going to have to go looking for you."

"Well, we made it just in time to say goodbye." Molly says with a small smile as she and Trent go to stand beside Ethan.

"We are so sorry that we didn't get here as soon as we had hoped." Katie apologizes to the younger rangers. "Perhaps if we had gotten here when we had planned, we could have done something to stop that Puttydrone from kidnapping Tommy."

"There is no need to apologize Katie." Shane speaks for everyone. "All that matters is that you did show up to help us. You've managed to get us a few steps ahead of the Master and his plans."

"Well, it's about that time." Jen says with a smile as she turns to Hayley. The red-headed genius nods before walking over to the computer to set up a communication link with the Megaship. Damon and Carlos's faces appear on the screen a few seconds later.

"Hello?" Carlos says, a little unsure of who set up the link.

"Hello, I am Hayley Ziktor, Tommy's right hand assistant. I have the Time Force Rangers here in our lab standing by and waiting for teleportation."

Damon smiles at the woman before nodding his head. "Andros told us that they would be joining us here in space. Setting up the teleportation process now."

The Time Force Rangers smile at the young teens and wave before disappearing in a flash of light. The room remains silent once they have gone as everyone stares at the spot they had been standing in mere moments before. Tori sighs, deciding to be the first one to speak.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Everyone turns to Conner and Shane as they too wonder what steps they should take next.

"We know when the Master is arriving, so my only advice is to rest up and be ready." Conner speaks. "Everyone, keep your communicators on at all times in case of an emergency. Hayley has managed to get in touch with the Wild Force Rangers and they should be arriving tomorrow to lend us a hand."

"Since the Master will be attacking here at some point, it is best that we stay here in Reefside." Shane speaks to the Ninja Rangers.

"There is a spare bedroom upstairs next to Molly's." Hayley speaks as she turns around in her swivel chair to face the teens. "There is also a pullout couch in here and in the living room upstairs. You guys are more than welcome to stay here. I'll even cook you dinner."

"Well, when you give us an offer so tempting, it's hard to resist." Dustin says with a smile. "I guess we can crash here for the night."

* * *

Andros and Wes are in the control room when D.E.C.A. announces the arrival of the Time Force Rangers. Wes looks up from the blueprints they had been looking over and smiles. Andros pats his friend on the back and sighs.

"Ready to go and see your girl?" the Karovan asks with a smile.

Wes jumps up from the drafting table and jogs towards the hanger to meet up with his teammates. Upon arrival, they spot the Time Force Rangers seated at the dining room table while Jen stands with her back to the doorway giving them one of her infamous lectures. Wes smirks and crosses his arms over his chest to listen to her rant.

"Do you guys have any idea how much trouble we're going to be in once we get back home?" Jen says as she moves her hands to emphasize the situation. "We have broken several Time Force rules and regulations by coming to the past to help the rangers. The worst part of all is that we came at the wrong time and so far, the events are occurring differently than we were originally taught. It is almost like we are running into this situation with blinders on. Regardless of this unfortunate turn of events, we will not accept defeat. We are going to help the Power Rangers of this time during their battle so we can come to the same conclusion we learn about in our time. Is that understood?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Wes says jokingly, alerting the rangers of his presence.

Trip, Katie and Lucas perk up at the sound of Wes's voice and they jump up from the table to give him a group hug.

"It's so great to see you Wes!" Katie exclaims as she hugs him tight, momentarily forgetting about her super strength.

"Oh my God...Katie, I can't breathe!" Wes chokes out as he struggles for air. Katie gasps before letting go of the Silver Guardian and she laughs as his face regains its color. Once he catches his breath, Lucas gives him a high five along with Trip.

"We have really missed you guys." Trip says with a smile. "It has been far too long. Besides, talking through a communication link over time isn't the same as seeing you up close and personal."

"I have to agree with Trip." Lucas says as he scratches the back of his head. "We have a lot of catching up to do Wes."

The Red Ranger nods before turning his attention to Jen who is casually leaning against the table, her arms folded across her chest as she watches him intently. A smile is tugging at the corner of her mouth, pulling her lips up into a satisfied smirk.

"Jen." Wes says, the name rolling off his tongue with ease. His stomach begins to flutter with happiness as she leans off the table and approaches him slowly. Everyone grows quiet as they watch the two of them interacting for the first time in over three years.

Wes can't help but admire her beauty and how it has blossomed since they last saw each other. Her hair has grown a few inches and is hanging loosely over her shoulders. He takes mental note of how her figure has become more solid and curved. Her eyes are the same warm chocolate brown they have always been as they compliment her warm cheeks and inviting smile. Wes can hardly contain his excitement as he pulls her into his arms and lifts her up into the air to spin her around once. Jen giggles as he places her back down and she wraps her arms around his waist before burying her face in his chest. Wes smiles and places a gentle kiss on top of her head. Jen smiles as she lifts her head from his chest to gaze into his eyes. She doesn't even have time to open her mouth and speak before Wes has his lips crashing against hers.

"Isn't that sweet?" Katie says as she sighs admiringly. "They have finally been reunited after being separated for the past couple of years. It's a love that endures time. Isn't it romantic?"

"Yeah...romantic..." Lucas says as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, come on Lucas." Katie says as she pats him on the back a little harder than she intended to. "It is one of the most romantic things I have ever witnessed. Your relationship with Nadira doesn't even begin to compare."

"Wait a second." Wes says as he pulls away from Jen to gawk at his friend. "You and Nadira are seeing each other?"

"I guess you could say that." Lucas says as he begins shifting from foot to foot. "We got married last year."

Wes's mouth falls open. "You're kidding me. What did Ransik think of that?"

Lucas shrugs. "Who cares what he thinks? He is in containment after all."

The Time Force Ranger reunion is cut short once Andros clears his throat. The five of them look towards the Karovan and mentally slap themselves for not even realizing he was in the room.

"You guys must be the Time Force Rangers." he says with a welcoming smile.

"We are." Jen says as Wes hugs her closer to him. "Sorry for not formally introducing ourselves. You must be Andros, the leader of the Astro Rangers."

Andros nods as a smile spreads across his face. "I am glad you all made it to our time safely. Look, I know you haven't seen each other in a while, but I am going to have to cut this reunion short."

"You're right." Jen says as she weaves her way out of Wes's arms, much to his displeasure. "We have a lot of work to do. The Master's ship should be crossing path with the Megaship in less than forty-eight hours."

"Then there's no time to lose." Andros says. "Wes and I were just looking over blueprints to the Astro Mega Zord. We have to make a few repairs along with some minor improvements so the Mega Zord can withstand all future attacks. The Master's fortress is more than likely going to remain within earth's orbit and we are going to take it down."

"Allow me to be of assistance then." Trip speaks up. "I'm great with technology and I am almost one-hundred percent sure that I can help with the repairs.

"Thanks, we could use your help. Damon is going to be lending us a hand since he's a mechanic. Aside from that, everything has already been taken care of. I'm heading down to earth tomorrow morning to get my wife and children. I want them away from the earth during this attack so they will be safe."

Jen bites her bottom lip nervously as thoughts of the Yellow Astro Ranger's demise fill her head. She hopes that she will be able to deter the same events from happening.

* * *

"How are the repairs coming along Billy?" Kimberly asks the Blue Ranger as she walks into the Power Chamber.

Billy looks up from his place on the floor and sighs. "I think I repaired all of the damage. All systems should be ready to go once I close this hatch."

Kimberly smiles when she hears a clicking sound. The machine suddenly comes to life as lights begin flashing and the sound of its fan running fill the room.

"Billy, what would we do without you?" Kimberly says with a smile as she holds out a hand to help him up.

"Now that I've fixed the damage we caused, we need to think of a way to lure Tommy out and into the open."

"Like we said before, there is more than likely a force field around the ship that will prevent us from teleporting him here directly. When I temporarily teleported there using the Bambiraptor Dino Gem's special ability, my powers felt very weak almost as though they were being overpowered."

"Then it is settled." Billy says as he pushes his glasses up on his nose. "We have to develop a trap."

"What makes you think the bad guys are going to fall for it?"

"It is simple, depending on how you look at the situation. Tommy traded his freedom in exchange for Molly's. What if we make an offer to Rita and Zedd that is even more tempting?"

"I don't like where this is going." Kimberly says, suddenly growing nervous.

"Do you remember Lord Zedd's fascination with you?

"How can I forget? The creep wanted me to be his bride, remember?"

Billy smiles. "Here's my thought. The Master is obviously very trusting of Zedd, otherwise he wouldn't allow him to call the shots with this evil Power Ranger scheme of his. I think that Zedd is second in command on the fortress and is obligated to do as he pleases."

"Billy Cranston, are you suggesting to use me as bait in luring Tommy out?"

Billy scratches the back of his head nervously. "Well, I kind of am. The only reason Zedd and Rita got their hands on Tommy is because they swore to leave you and Molly alone should he join forces with them. Kim, you know that the guy is an evil menace whose promises are worth absolutely nothing. Who is to say he won't go back on his word? I propose that you make yourself vulnerable during battle so Zedd will command that Tommy set out to capture you. Then, we can subdue him and teleport him back here to sever his connection with the tainted Power Coin."

Kimberly folds her arms across her chest and sighs. "I am a little skeptical about this plan of yours, but I hate the fact that Tommy is a prisoner to Rita and Zedd. I will go through with this. I will do anything, and I do mean anything, to get Tommy back."

* * *

Molly pulls her pajama top over her head heads over to her vanity to watch her reflection as she brushes her hair into a high ponytail. A knock sounds at the door and she looks towards the entryway through the mirror.

"Come in." she commands as she finishes wrapping a hair tie around her ponytail to secure it. The door swings open and Tori and Kira step into the room, both of them wearing pajamas.

"What is this, a sleepover?" Molly asks as she turns around to face her friends.

"We couldn't sleep." Kira admits as she and Tori take a seat on the edge of the queen-sized mattress. "We have pre-battle jitters."

"I know exactly how you feel." Molly says as she stands from the vanity to take a seat on the bed beside her friends. "I am new to the ranger business and so far, I have managed to be put through several life endangering situations and I have lost my dad. Now, we are about to face one of the biggest battles any Power Ranger has ever fought before and I am scared."

"I agree with you." Tori says as she begins braiding her hair into a single braid. "I remember back when I first became a Ninja Ranger. I was honored to have been chosen to be a part of something so honorable and life changing, but at the same time, I was worried about the dangers the future held for me and the others. I agree with the fact that this is a huge battle we have to fight and to be honest...I don't know if we can handle it."

Kira suddenly sniffs, grabbing Tori and Molly's attention. They gasp at the realization that she is crying.

"Kira, are you okay?" Molly asks as she reaches across Tori's lap to place a hand on Kira's knee.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...I am really worried about Conner. What if the Time Force Rangers' prediction comes true? What if he and Doctor O really are killed in battle?"

"Wait a second, they are supposed to die?" Tori says, her eyes wide with shock. "No one told me that."

"I forgot that your team wasn't around to hear that revelation." Molly says. "Look Kira, I know that you are upset because i am too. I was just talking to Trent about everything earlier. I know that knowing who is supposed to fail is hard, but we can't fall apart, especially at a time like this. The earth is depending upon us to keep it safe and we are going to do that no matter what it takes."

"But what if we can't?" Kira asks as tears continue to stream down her face.

"That defies all logic." Tori says with a smile. "If the Power Rangers weren't meant to win this battle, the Time Force Rangers wouldn't have been here to tell us about it. The future wouldn't exist in the way it does for them. Someway and somehow, we do come out of this battle victorious."

"Tori is absolutely right." Molly says as she and Tori each take one of Kira's hands into their own to form a small circle. "We are strong and we are going to make it through this. If my dad were here right now, he would never allow us to wallow around here in distress. He would tell us to have faith and believe in ourselves. Conner is a tough guy and he has what it takes to lead us to victory. We are going to get my dad back and we are going to bring peace to the world once again."

Kira looks back and forth between Molly and Tori and smiles. "You guys are right. We can do this."

The three of them exchange smiles before going into a group hug. They then burst into a fit of laughter as Tori and Molly take turns wiping the tears from Kira's face.

A few seconds later, there is another knock on the door and Molly sighs before asking her visitor to come in. She smiles as Trent, Blake and Conner walk into the room.

"Is my room party central tonight or what?" Molly says with a laugh.

"Hello there ladies." Conner says with a smile. "We thought our girlfriends would like to spend the evening with their boyfriends to take their minds off of the impending battle with the Master."

"I could live with that." Tori says as Blake smiles at her.

"What do you say we watch a movie or something?" Molly asks.

"That sounds like a great idea." Blake says. "Let's watch a scary movie."

Molly's smile fades away as a look of uncertainty crosses her face. "I'm not a horror movie fan."

"Are you kidding?" Tori laughs. "They are the best kind of films to watch with your boyfriend. They give you an excuse to jump into his lap."

Molly laughs. "Okay just don't make it too scary."

"Then I vote we watch the infamous _Halloween_." Conner says as he reaches into the drawstring bag Trent has on his back. "It isn't too scary and it can even be quite humorous when watching it in a group."

Molly shrugs before sliding off the bed to take the movie from his hand. She walks over to her TV positioned on a small table in front of the bed and puts the movie into the DVD player before switching the television on. Conner begins pulling more items out of Trent's bag and tosses a few bags of chips to Blake. He then takes a seat at the head of the bed and pulls Kira into his arm as he leans back against the headboard. Kira snuggles into his chest and he smiles at her before turning his attention to the screen. Trent and Molly lay at the foot of the queen-sized mattress wrapped in each others' arms while Tori and Blake take comfort on the floor, Blake leaning against the mattress while Tori sits in between his legs.

The teens remain silent as the opening scene begins to play. Finally, they have a little time to themselves.

* * *

"So, Alex was really trying to prevent you guys from coming here, huh?" Wes questions Jen as they wander aimlessly through the empty halls of the Megaship.

Jen sighs as she nods her head. "He was promoted in Time Force and he has basically become second-in-command of the entire force. I am telling you, he has become even more of an arrogant ass since being promoted. I mean, I know he is doing his job, but there is a distinct difference between following Time Force regulations and being an ass just to prevent us from seeing you again. I thought he was over the fact that you have become such an important person in our lives, but I guess I was wrong."

Wes smiles at the pouting look on Jen's face and wraps an arm around her shoulder as they continue walking. "The guy is just looking out for you Jen, that's all."

Jen stops walking and stares at her boyfriend in disbelief. "Are you serious right now? Wes, he is just upset over the fact that I called off our engagement because I had fallen head over heels in love with you. He despises the fact that we love each other but he relishes in the fact that time is the one thing that can keep us apart. So, he does whatever he can to keep me in my timeline because he knows you aren't a part of it."

Wes rolls his eyes at her words. "I don't care what Alex thinks of me or what he does. He can try all he wants to keep us apart, but that isn't going to change the way we feel for each other. The guy is jealous Jen, it is as simple as that."

"Cassie, you shouldn't be moving around." TJ's voice comes from around the corner, alerting the two rangers. Wes and Jen quicken their pace and round the corner before walking into the medical bay. TJ is trying to get Cassie back into bed, but the Pink Ranger is protesting.

"What is going on in here?" Jen asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Cassie asks through gritted teeth as she grips her side.

"I am Jen, the Pink Time Force Ranger. You are Cassie, the Pink Astro Ranger."

Cassie smiles through her pain and nods at Jen in greeting. "Yes, I am Cassie and this is my husband TJ."

"I just got back from the Animarium." TJ says as he tugs Cassie's hand to try and pull her back towards the bed. "Andros contacted me about Cassie getting hurt and I got here just in time to see her getting out of bed. She needs to be resting so she can recuperate faster."

"TJ, stop making such a fuss. How am I supposed to be ready for this battle if I don't move around and stretch once in a while?"

Jen and Wes laugh at TJ's annoyance and Cassie's persistence because of the way it reminds them of themselves. Jen isn't one to lay around and do nothing, no matter the circumstances.

Wes suddenly stops laughing when he catches sight of Samara but no sign of Zhane. "I thought Zhane was in here too?"

"He was, but he left a little while ago to be with his wife and son." TJ explains. "They wanted some alone time together before Karone has to head back to the Mothership."

Cassie lets out a painful squeak as her hand goes to her leg. The others turn their attention to her and see the pain on her face.

"You see Cassie, this is why you need to be resting." TJ says. "The burns you sustained during your battle with Hellina are very serious."

"Is that what the fuss is about, a few little burns?" Jen says as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small metal capsule. "In that case, I can have your wife fixed up in no time at all."

"You can?" TJ asks as he watches Jen shake the capsule before approaching Cassie.

"Technology isn't the only thing that has developed in the future." Jen explains as she pushes a button on the capsule, causing it to expand into a metal spray can. "Aside from technological advancements, medicine has advanced as well. We have antidotes and cures for all kinds of diseases and everyday illnesses. This spray, for example, helps to relieve some of the pain and speeds up the healing process for burns and other injuries."

Jen lifts up Cassie's pants leg and sprays some of the ointment onto her injuries. Cassie and the others watch in amusement as the horrible burns begin fading to the point that they look almost completely healed. Jen then proceeds to spray all other visible wounds on Cassie's body. After five minutes, most of her injuries are completely healed.

"That stuff is amazing." Cassie exclaims as she takes the can from Jen's hand and examines it. "If we had items like this in our time, we could solve so many medical problems. Thank you Jen."

"You don't have to thank me Cassie. After all, we can't go into this battle not even one ranger short."

* * *

Conner begins to stir from his slumber as his eyesight slowly begins to fade back into focus. Molly's room is still dark but it is illuminated in a blue glow coming from the television. The title screen of the movie they had been watching is on as a creepy and repetitive tune plays on in the background.

The Red Ranger slowly sits up, trying his best not to disturb his girlfriend as she sleeps beside him. He looks around the room and takes in the faces of his friends. Blake is lying on his back near the bedroom door while Tori lay with her head on his chest, her hair a wild blonde mess. Her lips are parted slightly as she takes deep breaths, her face peaceful. Trent and Molly are still lying at the foot of the bed. Molly's head is on one half of a body pillow while Trent's head occupies the other half, his arm draped over her torso. The four of them look so peaceful being that the fearful looks in their eyes are gone, hidden behind closed eyelids. It makes it hard to believe that one day from now, their peaceful world will be shattered by an outside force.

With that thought in mind, Conner turns his attention back to Kira who is snuggled against his side. He lowers himself back into a lying position and faces her. He smiles as he reaches a hand out to stroke her cheek. He loves her so much and is willing to do anything and everything to protect her from harm's way. Conner leans forward and places a soft kiss on her forehead before allowing himself to slip back into dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: ****And so ends another chapter. I know there wasn't too much action in this chapter just like previous updates, but I wanted at least one more sweet moment before the big battle takes place. All the rangers except for the Wild Force Rangers are where they need to be during battle. So this leaves several questions for the future of this fanfic:**

**1. Will Billy's plan to lure Tommy back to the Command Center work and will his device be effective on such a powerful spell?**

**2. Will the Comdrites be suspicious about Astronema's absence?**

**3. Why on earth did the Master have Lerigot kidnapped and how come we haven't heard about the little wizard for several chapters now?**

**All these questions will be answered in chapters that will be released soon. So please, sit tight, go ahead and leave me a review and wait patiently for the next update. See you next time guys.**

* * *

**Special Thanks For Reviewing: **

**ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin**

**andyg2525**

**brankel1**

**jonesman2007**

**wonderpanda10**

**sabina21**

**jg13145**

**hewhoreaps**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. Keep them coming!**


	51. Closing In

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter and let me just say: things are about to get hectic. For years you guys have been waiting patiently for this battle to ensue and now, we're entering the final steps towards our big battle. So I won't waste anymore time. Let's get on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the ****_Power Rangers_, any of the series or any of the show's characters. I do however own all made-up characters like the Master, Molly and the Comdrites. I am also the sole creator of this story plot so please, NO STEALING MY IDEAS :)**

* * *

"_**Closing In"**_

Karone sighs heavily and sits upright in her king-sized bed to stare at her sleeping husband. She smiles and takes in how at peace he looks as though he doesn't have a single care in the world. Moonlight is illuminating the room in a faint blue glow that makes his blonde hair shimmer in its own special way. Karone bites her bottom lip as tears begin pooling in her eyes. While she has been off gaining intell on the Master, her husband was left behind to deal with everything else on his own and now, she has to leave again. The guilt is starting to become too much to handle.

Karone leans over her husband and kisses Zhane on his cheek. She then makes her way out from beneath the covers and heads over to the door. The digital alarm clock on their dresser reads 4:15 a.m. as she makes her way out of the room. She tiptoes through the hallway and stops by Mason's room. She pushes his door open as quietly as she can and sneaks over to the bed to kiss his forehead. She then makes a stealthy exit out of the house and onto the back patio. Looking around to ensure she isn't being watched Karone raises her hand to the sky.

"I call upon the darkness and the princess Astronema." she says as she feels her powers overcoming her once again. Her skin begins to tingle as though electricity is swimming through her veins. Her heart begins to quicken in pace as her civilian clothing disappears and is replaced with her cat suit and armor. Her hair then lengthens and changes back to its purple state. Astronema has once again returned.

Astronema lifts a hand to her headband where a communication device has been placed. She takes a deep breath before setting up a link.

"Come in Hellina, this is Astronema. Do you copy?"

There is a brief pause of static before the fiery princess responds. "What the hell Astronema? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I understand that it's late, but I needed to let you know that I am calling off my search for the arrow. I have a general idea of its location but I do not have the ability to access it."

Hellina doesn't speak for a minute. "What's going on Astronema? You left our battle with the Astro Rangers to hide the key to the Mega Power Zord, but you were gone when I returned."

"I was given a lead on the legendary arrow and I chased after it. I felt it was important being that the Master has been searching for the arrow for quite some time. I have discovered that the arrow resides in a place known as the Animarium but apparently, the Wild Force Rangers are the only ones who can takes us there. This makes losing Cole even more of a disappointment. Look, I just wanted to let you know about this recent discovery so we can inform the Master of my failure. Also, I needed you to know that the key has been hidden. Now, all we have to do is devise a plan on how to use our new weapon."

"I am pleased to hear that Astronema. Get back to the ship and rest up. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

Astronema ends the communication link and sighs as she runs a hand through her hair. Just as she prepares to summon her staff and teleport back to the Mothership, the patio door slides open, startling her. Zhane steps through the door, his arms folded across his chest as he stares at her disapprovingly.

"Look who was trying to make a stealthy escape but failed." he says with very little amusement in his voice.

Astronema sighs and averts her gaze away from his. "I didn't want to make my departure any harder on you than it is already going to be."

"Karone, regardless of when you leave it is still going to be hard for me. You should have woken me up to say goodbye. That would have been a lot better than waking up without you lying beside me."

Astronema smiles sadly and walks across the deck to wrap her arms around him. "I promise, I'll be careful." she mutters against his chest.

"I know you will be." he responds before giving her a quick kiss.

Astronema pulls away from Zhane and walks down the patio steps before disappearing in a flash of purple light.

* * *

Molly releases a yawn as she walks down the stairs. The living room and front hallway are bathed in early morning sunlight, giving the home a sense of warmth and comfort in spite of its owner's absence. Molly looks down at the Dino Morpher on her wrist and sighs as she begins to twist it around.

"If it weren't for this stupid thing, Zedd and Rita wouldn't even have dad in their custody." she grumbles as she heads for the lab.

Hayley is sitting at the computer working when Molly enters the lab.

"Why are you always up so early?" Molly questions the older woman as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

Hayley giggles before turning away from her project to face the teen. "I tend to work better early in the morning. What about you? Why are you up so early?"

Molly folds her arms across her chest and rocks from foot to foot. "I couldn't sleep. My mind is racing with all kinds of negative thoughts. The Master is supposed to be here in less than twenty-four hours and I don't have the confidence needed to win this kind of battle. Also...I'm kind of worried about something else?"

Hayley smiles encouragingly at the teen and motions for her to take a seat on the couch. Molly nods and walks across the room to sit on the sofa. Hayley stands from her swivel chair to take a seat beside her.

"So, what can I help you with?" Hayley asks as she rests a hand on Molly's knee.

Molly raises her wrist to show Hayley her Dino Morpher. "I was wondering if you could run a few tests on my Dino Morpher? I am worried that Rita and Zedd and are going to go back on their word and take control of my powers again in spite of the promise they made my dad. I want to know how strong that possibility is."

Hayley removes the morpher from Molly's wrist and takes it over to a scanning device near the computer. She carefully hooks a few wires onto the device and sits back down in her swivel chair. After pulling open an app on the computer, Molly's morpher begins glowing with a faint green light. Molly watches as Hayley works. Five minutes pass by and a new screen pops up on the monitor displaying her morpher's frequency.

"Well Molly," Hayley says with a sigh, "from what I can tell, the spell on your morpher is inactive, at least for the time being."

"I knew it." Molly says as her eyes slide closed.

"This spell is still powerful even when it isn't in use. Unfortunately, this means that Rita and Zedd can easily take you back under their control when they need to. Are you sure you want to go through with using it for this battle?"

Molly opens her eyes and nods once. "I know that I am taking a huge risk, but I am a Power Ranger. I despise the Master for what he has done to my family and for what he plans to do to the earth. I will do whatever it takes to stop him."

* * *

Astronema walks through the halls of the Master's ship, her heels clicking loudly against the metal floor, as she makes her way to the training room. Just before she can step through the sliding doors, Ecliptor appears before her.

"My princess, I am afraid I have some terrible news."

Astronema stops walking and places her hands on her hips. "What is it Ecliptor?"

"You shouldn't have used the legendary arrow as a cover story. The Master is furious that you have returned without it."

"Ecliptor, I knew the risk I was taking when I invented to cover story, but you need to understand my perspective on things. I needed to spend time with my family before disappearing again. I couldn't just disappear without some sort of explanation. Everyone would have been suspicious of me."

Ecliptor parts his lips to speak, but he is interrupted by a still possessed Tommy.

"There you are Astronema. The Master has requested your presence in the throne room at once."

Astronema's eyes widen with fear, but she swallows the feeling before following the White Ranger down the hall. She spares a final glance at Ecliptor before following Tommy into the throne room. A chill runs up her spine as the Master comes into view sitting on his throne in his cloak.

"Thank you Tommy." the Master speaks. "You are dismissed."

Tommy nods before stepping back to guard the door as Astronema drops to her knees to bow in respect.

"You may stand." the Master speaks, and Astronema quickly does as she is told. "Rumor has it, you went searching for the arrow that goes with my bow.?"

"Yes Master." she speaks respectfully. "I went with Hellina to do battle with the rangers who were revolting against you. While Hellina dealt with the other rangers, I was left to deal with the Red and Silver Astro Rangers and the Red Time Force Ranger. As you know, the Time Force Rangers are rather close to the Wild Force Rangers and I heard the Time Force Ranger mention the legendary arrow. So, I got him to cough up an answer and I took a few Quantrons to follow the lead. After all, I know how badly you need the arrow Master."

"And did you find the arrow?" The Master questions her.

Astronema sighs before bowing her head. "The lead he gave me was false, I'm afraid."

The Master growls before standing to his feet and throwing his hand forward. A stream of electricity leaves his hand and strikes Astronema's body, sending a high voltage and an extreme amount of heat through her veins. She cries out in pain as he pulls his hand back abruptly, causing her to fall to the floor. After lying still for a few seconds, she slowly looks up. At the sight of the Master, she gasps in shock. The Master's cloak has fallen off and standing at the top of the throne steps is someone who appears to be Kimberly Hart.

Astronema's mouth falls open as the Kimberly "look-a-like" descends the stairs. She throws her hand forward again and Astronema is shocked another time. As pain pulses through her body, Astronema weakly opens her eyes to get another look at the Master. The person standing before her does in fact resemble Kimberly, but her skin is very pale and her eyes seem demonic. The purple-haired beauty's eyes then move to Tommy who is standing in front of the door. He seems to be just as shocked as she is.

Suddenly, the Master kicks Astronema in her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. She then places a foot on her side and glares down upon her.

"You listen to me and you listen good Astronema." she speaks, her voice almost like a menacing growl. "We land on earth in less than twenty-four hours and let me tell you something you purple-haired pest. You and the other Comdrites had better find my arrow before then or you and your magical sisters will suffer my wrath. Do I make myself clear?"

Astronema nods weakly from her place on the floor and watches fearfully as the Master ascends the stairs to sit back on her throne.

"Tommy, remove her from my presence at once." she commands him.

"Y-yes Master." he stammers in a shaky voice as he walks over to Astronema and helps her to her feet.

Astronema stares at the White Ranger with worry as he leads her out of the room. His breathing is shaky and his fingers are trembling as he holds onto her arm. What worries her the most is the look of terror on her face.

"What troubles you?" she questions him, but she is silenced by the glare he sends her way.

"Be quiet." he snaps as his grip on her arm tightens.

Tommy finishes leading Astronema through the halls and opens the training room door. He quickly shoves her inside and she falls to the floor with a thud. He then makes a hasty exit.

"What on earth happened?" Luna shouts as she rushes over to assess her injuries.

"You look like hell." Inferna adds as she does a visual assessment from where she's standing.

"Well, I'm sure that both of you know how the Master hates to be disappointed." Astronema says through gritted teeth as Luna helps her to her feet. "As you know, I went after a lead the Red Time Force ranger gave me yesterday on the legendary arrow. As it turns out, the lead was false and I came back here empty handed with nothing to present to the Master. He was so angry that he, or she, let me have it."

"What do you mean by that?" Nebia asks.

"You guys aren't going to believe this, but the Master looks like the Pink Ranger of earth, Kimberly Hart."

"That's impossible." Inferna says with a laugh. "The Master isn't a she, he's a he. Luna and I saw him after his outburst last week."

"You idiots don't get a thing, do you?" Hellina speaks, annoyance in her voice. "The Master is a grade A shape shifter. He chooses the form that is most convenient to him at the time. He has problem chosen to take on Kimberly's form because she bonded with the Pink Dino Gem while it was in her possession."

"What do you mean she bonded with the gem?" Kitanna asks.

"I overheard the Master discussing the issue with Lord Zedd a few nights ago before he took on Kimberly's form. When the Puttydrones attacked Tommy Oliver, they took the Pink Dino Gem off of him, but when the Master tried to access its powers, it wouldn't work. That meant that at some point before the Puttydrones swiped it, Kimberly had to have used the Dino Gem's special abilities, making it hers to control."

"So, the Master took on Kimberly's form because it is the only way he's going to be able to morph into the Bambiraptor Ranger." Astronema concludes as she finishes piecing things together.

Hellina nods. "Exactly, now enough about that. What else did he say to you Astronema?"

"We have less than twenty-four hours to find the arrow or we're going to suffer the consequences." Astronema sighs.

"Oh, Bravo sister dear." Nebia says, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Now, we all have to suffer because of your mistake."

"No we aren't." Hellina reassures them. "I have an idea on how to get the arrow."

"Really, how?" Luna asks.

"Cole and the other Wild Force Rangers' base is someplace called the Animarium and it is to my understanding the Time Force Rangers are the only other Power Rangers to have ventured there. So, if we can't get a Wild Force Ranger to lead us to the Animarium, we can go for the next best thing."

"A Time Force Ranger." Kitanna concludes with a smile.

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking care of my injuries Jen." Zhane says thankfully as Jen finishes spraying ointment on both his and Samara's wounds.

"It was no trouble at all Zhane." Jen says with a smile. "Just like I told Cassie last night, we need all the help we can get in order to win this battle."

Zhane smiles at the brunette before turning to Wes. "So, what's the game plan?"

"Don't look at me, Jen's in charge." Wes says with a smile.

Zhane looks back at Jen who is busy putting away her capsule. "Wait a second, the leader of the Power Rangers Time Force is a female?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jen asks with a laugh.

"Not at all, it's just that...I'm a little shocked. I mean, that has never happened before."

"You're forgetting that part of my team comes from the future." Wes says. "Jen's former fiance Alex was the original leader of the Time Force Rangers, but after an incident that resulted in his apparent death, Jen was given the title as leader because she was second in command at the time. This was because of her superior leadership skills and her amazing ability to fight. When I became the Red Ranger, it was simply to unlock Alex's Chrono Morpher. Being that I was an inexperienced Power Ranger, Jen remained the leader even after my skills advanced. Face it Zhane, she is an amazing Power Ranger."

"Why thank you." Jen says before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The door swings open suddenly as the voice of a squealing little girl echo throughout the room. "Catch me if you can daddy!"

"Daddy?" Jen and Wes speak at the same time.

Zhane laughs as the door opens and Andros and Ashley's daughter Kerri runs into the room. He catches the little girl in his arms and begins tickling her sides as she squeals with laughter. Jen and Wes watch in amusement at the heart warming scene as Andros and Ashley walk into the room. Ashley is carrying Nicholas in one arm and Alex in the other as Andros walks over to Kerri, short of breath.

"Care Bear, come on." Andros pleads. "You have to get ready to go."

"But I no wanna go daddy." she whines as she holds onto Zhane."

"I know you don't want to leave Kerri. Daddy doesn't want you to leave either, but he has to keep you, your brothers, and your mommy safe."

"Safe from what daddy?" Kerri questions with wide eyes.

"I'll tell you later Kerri, I promise. Now, come on and give daddy a hug."

Tears well up in the little girl's eyes as Zhane sets her down on the floor. She runs over to Andros and gives him the biggest hug she can muster as she begins crying. Andros smiles sadly as he runs his fingers through her curly brown hair.

"Daddy loves you Kerri. Don't you ever forget that."

Kerri nods as she sniffs a few times. Suddenly, a though crosses Jen's mind.

"Andros, where exactly is Kerri going?" she asks.

"I don't want my family anywhere near the earth when the Master launches his attack." he explains as he lifts Kerri up and holds her in his arms, her hold never breaking their hug. "I have a small Mega Pod that is going to fly Ashley, my kids, and my nephew to KO-35."

Jen's eyes widen with horror as thoughts of the Yellow Ranger's demise fill her head. Back at the Time Force Academy, she learned that Ashley was supposed to be killed when the Mega Pod crossed path with the Master's fortress. The kids survived in the original story because Ashley ejected them in time, but the pod was destroyed and Ashley and her unborn child died along with it. Not wanting the same fate to happen, Jen speaks up.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you leave your wife and children at the Command Center in the Angel Grove Desert. There is a special part of the Command Center where your family will be safely hidden during the battle. Being that I am from the future, I know that they will be safe there for the entirety of the battle."

Andros rubs his chin in thought as he thinks over the suggestion. "Well, if you know they will be safe there, I guess I can go for it."

Ashley smiles before turning to leave the room. "I'll tell Damon to stop prepping the pod." she says as she leaves the room.

As soon as the door slides shut, it opens again as Kai and Maya run into the room.

"You guys, we have a problem." he says quickly. "The Master's ship has just been detected by the Megaship's radar. His fortress has arrived in our solar system."

* * *

Jason and Adam walk into the Power Chamber and smile at the sight of Kimberly and Katherine sleeping on two cots. Billy is busy at the construction table working on his device. Just before they can greet the Blue Ranger, the alarms begin blaring throughout the room. Katherine and Kimberly sit up quickly as they are startled out of their slumber.

"What's going on?" Kimberly shouts over the noise.

Alpha and Billy rush over to the communication screen and establish a link. Andros's face comes into view a few seconds later.

"Andros, what's going on?" Jason demands.

"The Master's ship has just entered our solar system." The Astro Ranger speaks. "It won't be much longer until he crosses path with the Megaship. I am sending my children, nephew, and my wife down to the Command Center immediately so they can be safely hidden during this battle. As for you guys, you'd better get a hold of the rangers in Reefside. Things are about to hit the ceiling."

"Understood Andros." Adam says.

Andros nods at Adam before turning his attention to the Gold Ranger. "Jason, I meant what I said about keeping your daughter safe during this battle."

Jason nods as the communication screen goes black. He then turns to the other rangers. "Go and warn the others about this latest development and make sure the zords are fixed. Billy and Kimberly, I want you to test Billy's device one more time. If there is one thing I know for sure, it is that we need to bring Tommy back to our side. Now, get going."

Everyone nods before taking off in separate directions. Jason then turns back to the communication screen and sets up a connection to Reefside.

* * *

Molly and Trent are laughing happily when they descend the stairs into Tommy's lab. Their laughter stops abruptly at the sight of all the other rangers gathered around the computer.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Molly asks as she and Trent join the group.

"Jason just contacted us." Conner says, his voice serious. "The Master has appeared at the edge of our solar system."

"What, so soon?" Molly gasps. "There is no way he could possibly be here that fast. At the rate he's traveling, he is going to be here before tomorrow."

"That's what we all fear." Conner says. "We have to be ready."

"Ethan just left to get the Wild Force Rangers." Shane explains to the two of them. "They should be here within the next hour."

Suddenly, the alarms go off signaling an attack downtown. The rangers turn their attention to the screen as Hayley pulls open a new screen. Everyone gasps as a cloaked figure appears on the monitor.

"Hello there." the cloaked figure speaks in a chilling voice. "You must be Zordon's precious pets, the Power Rangers. It is a pleasure to finally be meeting you."

"You must be the Master." Shane speaks in realization.

"How did you patch through to our communication link?" Hayley questions the Master.

"That is simple my dear. My minions already know the location of the dear Doctor Oliver's lab. You can't hid from me rangers."

Everyone stares at the screen in silence, unsure of what to say. The Master's laughter rings through the speakers as he watches them.

"You should see the look on your insolent faces." The Master reaches his gloved hands up to pull the hood of their cloak off revealing his form. Everyone gasps at the sight of an evil version of Kimberly staring back at them.

"Mom?" Molly says breathlessly.

"You pathetic Power Rangers are in for the fight of your lives. I think it's time I send out the welcoming comittee."

The last thing the rangers see before the screen goes black is Kimberly's laughing face.

"D-did you guys see that?" Dustin asks, breaking the silence.

"You mean a demonic version of Ms. Hart laughing at us?" Trent speaks. "How could we miss it?"

"You guys, we don't have time to worry about that." Hayley says as the alarms continue blaring throughout the room.

"What's going on?" Tori asks as she places a hand on her morpher.

"The Master's attack is just beginning." Hayley announces as she pulls up a viewing screen. The rangers gasp as an image of Nebia and Kitanna attacking downtown Reefside appears on the screen. They are accompanied by a group of Tyrannodrones.

"The Comdrites." Conner says through gritted teeth as he glares at Nebia, the one responsible for hospitalizing Kira.

"They aren't our only worries." Hayley says as she pulls up two other viewing screens. There is a shot of the Angel Grove Desert where Luna and Inferna can be seen laughing as a group of Puttydrones surround them. The other shot is of Astronema and Hellina on board some sort of ship that is heading towards the Megaship with flyer ships filled with Quantrons.

"I don't believe this." Hunter speaks. "They sent two Comdrites to each of our locations."

Conner turns to his fellow rangers and takes in the frightened looks on their faces. "You guys, we can't back down now. We can do this."

"Conner's right." Shane speaks. "So, here's what we're going to do. When Ethan gets here with the Wild Force Rangers, we'll divide the enemy and attack in groups. Understood?"

The rangers silently nod as they look back towards the three scenes on the monitor. The Master may not be reaching the earth until tomorrow, but who is to say his reinforcements won't take care of the Power Rangers before then?

* * *

Tommy growls in pain as he holds his head. Images of the Master in Kimberly's form flip through his mind, causing his skull th throb in pain. He shots in anger before slamming his fist into the wall. Panting heavily, he stumbles into the bathroom to stare at his reflection in the mirror just as a flash of green shoots through his eyes.

_"Please, let me go..." _a voice floats through his head. _"I can't allow him to hurt her..."_

"Stop it." he groans in pain.

_"I don't want to hurt her and neither do you. Please, you have to let me go..."_

"That's enough Tommy." he growls at his reflection. "This is how things have to be. You traded your freedom for your daughter's. If I release you, Rita and Zedd will only take her back."

_"I won't allow you to win..."_

"That much is obvious." he spats. "Your annoying voice hasn't left my mind since our transformation. I was created to serve Lord Zedd and Empress Rita and that is what I intend to do."

_"Even if it costs us the woman we love?"_

The evil Tommy's eyes widen at the voice's words. Yes, he is an evil Power Ranger, but he sill possesses Tommy's heart filled with his feelings. He can attack as many people as he desires, but when it comes to the great Doctor Oliver's family, he just can't.

_"I love them both so much. Please, you can't continue to do this. Let me go..."_

"Be silent." he commands the voice.

"Tommy!" Rita's screech comes from the doorway. "It's almost showtime. Get your butt into gear."

"Yes Empress Rita." he speaks softly as Rita leaves.

_"Let me go..."_

"Not a chance" he replies as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his Falcon Ranger Morpher. "Not a chance..."

* * *

**A/N: ****And so ends another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you're excited to find out what's going to happen next. So go ahead and leave me a review and I'll see you at the next update. Until next time guys!**

**Special Thanks to these Reviewers: **

**TinkStar87**

**hewhoreaps**

**jg13145**

**Young at Heart21**

**Dr. Tommy Oliver's Shadow**

**wonderpanda10**

**brankel1**

**sabina21**


	52. Divatox

**A/N: ****Hello everyone, I'm back with the next update after brainstorming and refurbishing a couple of paragraphs and I hope you're all excited to find out what's in store for the rangers. Well, I won't waste your time with recaps or anything of that sort because you should all be caught up by now; but I will say this...I am SO HAPPY that Jason David Frank is going to be on Mega Force as the original Green Ranger. I'm sorry I'm just...so emotional over the whole thing. He's like, the greatest ranger of all time. Sorry to those of you who were unaware of this, but I just couldn't help myself lol**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the ****_Power Rangers _series or any of the show's characters. I do own the plot of this story and all made-up characters and places mentioned. For example, Molly was completely my idea and so was the concept for the Comdrites. So please, NO STEALING MY IDEAS. Thank you very much :)**

* * *

"_**Divatox"**_

As the Dino and Ninja Storm Rangers arrive in downtown Reefside, they are shocked to see the massive destruction all around them. Molly's chest constricts painfully and she places a hand over her heart. Tall buildings had been reduced to piles of rubble, debris littered the streets, and smoke was turning to ash as it rained down upon blazing fires that no one seemed to want to put out. The young teen looked to her left where water can be seen flooding the street due to a busted fire hydrant leaking upon the pavement.

"What the hell happened here?" Hunter finally speaks as he continues to observe the damage.

Suddenly, a large explosion can be heard up the block. The rangers spring into action and run towards the noise only to see the Comdrites unleashing their fury upon the innocent townsfolk.

"There's the answer to your question." Shane says as he points towards the witches.

"What should we do?" Dustin asks as they watch Kitanna unleash a wave of water upon the innocent people. Everyone turns to Conner and Shane for some sort of answer.

Conner takes a step forward. "Ethan hasn't arrived with the Wild Force Rangers yet. So until they get here, we have to stall. I doubt we'll stand a chance alone."

"Wait a second Conner, there are only two Comdrites and two teams of Power Rangers." Hunter points out. "We could easily outmatch them if we were to morph."

"Do you not see how many people are around?" Kira says. "Even though these people are trying their best to flee, they are still bound to notice a large group of teenagers suddenly transforming into the Power Rangers. Besides, you guys have never dealt with the Comdrites before. Their powers are unbelievable."

"Who cares if our identities are compromised?" Hunter speaks up, irritability in his voice. "Isn't saving the people of this town more important than our secret identities? As I said earlier, there are more rangers than there are Comdrites. We can take them on easily."

"Do you not see the flaw in your theory?" Cam speaks. "The Dino Rangers are short two rangers without Ethan and Doctor Oliver, which means they would not be fighting at their best ability. It wouldn't be fair for them to do battle with one Comdrite as a group of four while we can battle the other in a group of six."

"I am not afraid of those rainbow haired freaks." Dustin declares with confidence. "I can take them on with my hands tied behind my-"

Dustin's speech is cut off when the ground begins shaking violently, knocking the rangers to the ground. He looks up just in time to see Nebia un-root a tree and send it hurtling towards a building. The rangers cover their heads as the tree collides with a building beside them, shattering the windows and structure. Glass begins showering down upon them.

"On second thought," Dustin says nervously as he and the others stand back to their feet, "let's wait for Ethan and the others to get here."

"We can't just stand around like sitting ducks and let them destroy the city." Trent says. "We have to do something to protect these people."

"Trent's right." Conner says with a nod. "The Comdrites have no idea what we look like in our civilian forms. We can use this spare time to help anyone who might be in danger. There are ten of us here right now, so let's split into groups and spread out to begin searching."

The rangers decide that Conner's plan is what is best and divide into five groups of two. They then head off in separate directions to search for any stranded or injured pedestrians.

* * *

Trent and Molly climb onto a turned-over car and look down the alley in front of them. Deciding to continue onward, Trent hops down first and holds out a hand for Molly to grab onto. He helps her down and the two begin their trek through the murky alley. Trent catches sight of the brunette shivering out the corner of his eye. Molly looks over her shoulder and frowns, instantly alerting Trent that something is wrong.

"Molly, is everything okay?" he asks as he places a hand on her shoulder.

Molly sighs as they stop walking before looking into his eyes. "Of course something's wrong Trent. Nebia and Kitanna are once again trying to destroy the city."

"I know that Molly, but that isn't what I'm referring to. Something else is eating at you and I want to know what."

Molly mentally curses herself for being so easy to read. "I have a really bad feeling about all of this Trent. I mean, there are two Comdrites heading for each of our rendezvous points. What I don't understand is why the Comdrites are the only ones attacking? The Master resurrected many villains to do his evil bidding. Why only use the Comdrites?"

"They aren't the only ones attacking sweetie." a dramatic voice comes from behind them.

Trent and Molly gasp before spinning around to face the newcomer in the alley. They raise their arms in defense as Divatox steps out of the shadows clad in her usual red and gold get-up.

"Don't stop your conversation on my count." she says with a devilish grin as she begins to circle them. "I may be evil, but I do believe in common courtesy. Go on, continue your little rant."

"Divatox." Molly says in disgust, the name rolling off her tongue with venom. Memories of their last encounter fill her head and she can feel her blood boiling with anger.

"That's right sweetie, but before you climb up on that high horse of yours, let me just say that I have improved since our last battle. However, I cannot say the same for you. How have things been since your precious daddy cut off your puppet strings?"

"Shut up." Molly snaps as she places a hand on her Dino Morpher.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" Divatox says, amusement in her voice. "Oh well. A fiery attitude isn't going to be enough to get you out of this mess. What do you say we put your new skills to the test? Piranhatrons, attack!"

Trent and Molly take a few steps back as a group of Piranhatrons appear before them. Molly shoots Trent a nervous glance out the corner of her eye.

"There are way too many of them." she says. "We can't handle them with our strength alone."

"I know," Trent says as his eyes narrow, "but the others are nowhere near here. We have to take on the Piranhatrons and Divatox ourselves. Hopefully, the others will show up to lend us a hand."

Trent and Molly quickly scan the surrounding area for civilians. Once they realize the area is clear, they look at each other and nod.

"Dino Thunder, power up! Hah!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

Divatox watches with a wicked smile as the Green and White Dino Rangers morph into their power suits and being to attack the Piranhatrons. Molly takes out her Dragon Daggers and slices through two of the creatures while Trent relies on his Drago Sword to assist him. The two of them continue to cut through the monsters as though they are whacking down weeds as they desperately try to reach Divatox.

"Trent, do you think you can hold your own for a while?" Molly questions the White Ranger as she smacks a Piranhatron with the handle of her dagger.

"I'm sure I can manage." Trent says as he knees a creature in the stomach before using his other leg to kick the other Piranhatron out of the way. "Just do what you have to. I'll hold on for as long as I can."

Trent watches as the Green Ranger slashes at another Piranhatron before dashing towards Divatox. As she closes in on the space pirate, her mind fills with worry over thoughts of their last encounter. The evil spell she had been under was working its way through her mind and she had nearly killed the space pirate. Are things going to be different this time?

Molly growls angrily as she tightens her grip on her daggers. She raises one arm in the air and aims the blade at Divatox and extends the other arm forward. She begins moving her feet slowly as she begins to circle around Divatox. She keeps in mind to stay light on her feet so she can leap or jump when necessary.

"I have to say, I admire your level of friendship with the boy Green Ranger." Divatox says with a smirk as she glances towards Trent doing battle with the Piranhatrons. "Leaving your friend behind to handle my minions alone. How noble of you."

"I'm not too worried about Trent, he can handle his own. You shouldn't be worrying about him either. I am your opponent, not him."

"Very well then." Divatox says as she holds her hand out to materialize her staff. "If it is a fight you want, a fight is exactly what you're going to get."

Divatox doesn't waste anytime getting started. She takes the first swing, aiming directly for Molly's face, but the gymnast has anticipated his move and bends into a back-bend just as the pole swings over her. Holding on to her daggers, Molly pushes herself up into a handstand and kicks Divatox's pole out of the way before flipping up onto her feet. Once on her feet, Molly lurches forward and sings her right dagger, but Divatox steps out of the way and swings her staff, striking Molly's arm. Molly grunts in pain before moving her other arm quickly to reflect the pole away with her dagger. Divatox continues to swing upon her mercilessly and Molly is forced to defend herself with her daggers, protecting herself from getting hit with the staff another time. Right, left, right, then left again. Divatox continues to swing, hoping to get a hit in, as she slowly begins to inch forward. Molly notices how close the diva is getting and she slowly begins to back up as she continues to block Divatox's swings with her daggers.

_I have to change tactics, but how? If I try to move out of the way, Divatox is going to hit me with her staff. There has to be another way..._

Molly's thoughts suddenly turn to Divatox's calf muscle that she had injured during their last battle. The damage that she had done couldn't possibly be completely healed just yet. Just as Divatox backs Molly up against the wall, Molly smirks and kicks Divatox's calf muscle, causing the pirate to scream in agony. Molly smiles and slides away from the wall as Divatox clutches her leg.

"It see you kept the present I gave to you." Molly says jokingly as she raises her daggers again.

Divatox bites her bottom lip as she tries to swallow her pain. She blows air through her nose as she shoots the Green Ranger a glare. After regaining her composure and standing to her feet, Divatox yells as she charges towards the teen again. Divatox raises her staff, prepared to slam it down on Molly's helmet. Molly raises her daggers above her head to block the staff before kicking Divatox in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards.

Suddenly, Molly's mind travels back to Trent who is still doing battle with the Piranhatrons. She spares a quick glance towards the White Ranger. She smiles at the sight of him still standing. Half of the Piranhatrons from earlier have disappeared, but the remaining creatures don't seem to be letting up any and Trent appears to be slowing down from exhaustion.

"He needs help." she realizes before turning back to Divatox. Molly gasps in surprise at the realization that Divatox is standing right in front of her. Before she has the time to block the attack, Divatox slams her staff against Molly's helmet with a great enough force that Molly is knocked to the ground. She drops her daggers as she groans in pain. Her head is pounding and she feels a power surge go through her suit, shocking her.

"Molly!" she hears Trent shout over the ringing in her clouded ears. Her head is pounding so hard making her suffering even worse.

"What are you doing on the ground Green Ranger?" Divatox questions her. "Get up. You are the one who demanded a fight from me and it is a fight you are going to get. Oh, and don't think I have forgotten about that cheap calf muscle stunt you pulled earlier. Just for that, I am going to give you a beating you will never forget."

Molly weakly pushes herself up onto her knees, but she immediately feels a wave of nausea come over her and she leans over to hold herself up with her hands. She stares down at the ground and groans as she feels her body swaying. She squeezes her eyes shut as she struggles to keep herself together. Her eyes shoot open a few seconds later as Divatox digs the heel of her boot into her back, ripping a scream of pain out of her throat. Molly can hear Trent calling out to her again, but the pain she feels is keeping her from responding.

"You are weak." Divatox says with a smirk. "This just comes to show that you are nothing but a weakling without Zedd and Rita's help. Oh well. Your father made a valuable trade and he is going to contribute greatly to the Master's plans. Once we're done with him-"

Divatox yelps in surprise when Molly wraps a hand tight around her ankle. The pirate looks down at Molly who is staring up at her from behind her helmet.

"You will never speak of my father again." Molly warns the space pirate, her voice dangerously low.

Divatox smirks. "What are you going to do if I refuse to comply with your request?"

Molly growls as she releases Divatox's ankle and stands up quickly, jabbing her elbow into Divatox's unguarded stomach. Divatox gasps as pain seeps through her abdomen. She doesn't have time to recoil from the attack as Molly drops down into a sweep kick and knocks her onto her back. Divatox drops her staff when her back slams against the gravel of the alleyway. Molly takes hold of the free staff and digs its end into Divatox's chest before lightly placing her foot on her throat. She begins putting pressure on Divatox's neck, causing the diva to squirm as she struggles to breathe.

"O-okay!" she chokes out. "You win!"

"You send a message to Rita and Zedd." Molly says as she increases the pressure on Divatox's neck. "They may have my father right now, but I will be getting him back."

Molly steps off of Divatox and tosses her pole to the ground. Divatox rolls over into a fetal position as she tries to recover from the pain inflicted upon her. Molly smiles with satisfaction as Divatox's eyes slide closed. Once she's sure that the diva is out cold, Molly turns towards Trent who is battling with the remaining Piranhatrons. With her adrenaline coming down, Molly is once again reminded of how much pain she is in. She swallows a wave of nausea and slowly walks over to Trent. By the time she gets to him, Trent has just taken down the last two.

"Well, what do you know?" she says, her voice tired. "You actually managed to handle your own without me.

Trent turns around, relieved that she is alright. Molly de-morphs and Trent frowns at the sight of her battered and bruised. The look of discomfort on her face worries him even more. He rushes over to her and takes her into his arms as he inspects her for any severe damage.

"Where is Divatox?" he asks as he pulls her eyelids apart to check her eyes.

Molly raises an eyebrow before looking over her shoulder towards where she had left the injured pirate. Her eyes widen at the realization that Divatox is no longer there.

"She must have gone back to the fortress." she says as she winces in pain. Trent watches as she wraps an arm around her waist and takes in a sharp breath.

"It's your wound, isn't it?" he questions her as de-morphs.

"I'm okay Trent, it just stings a little." she says reassuringly.

Trent stares at her in concern, not sure of whether or not he should believe her, but he doesn't press the matter out of fear of upsetting her. He clears his throat to change the subject.

"I'm glad you were able to handle Divatox on your own. Things went much better than they did during your last encounter."

"You know something? I've been thinking about that first battle since we first ran into her." Molly admits as she runs a hand through her hair. "I could have easily killed her back then and today...I could have done the same exact thing. I now realize how much more control I have my actions now that I am free of Rita and Zedd's spell. I just hope that I can continue to have this much control."

"Me too." Trent says with a smile. "Look, we should probably get a hold of Conner and let him know about our surprise visitor. With Divatox showing up, that might be a sign that the Comdrites aren't the only ones who were sent to attack the city."

Molly nods in agreement and watches as Trent holds his communicator up to his mouth. "Come in Conner, it's Trent with Molly. We've run into a little predicament and I think you should know what's going on."

* * *

Conner and Kira are crouched down behind a parked van as they watch the citizens of Reefside fleeing away from the Comdrites. Conner's hands are balled in fists at his side as he tries to keep himself from touching his morpher. Kira's hand is on top of his morpher as an extra precaution.

"Conner, please calm down." Kira pleads in a low voice as they watch Nebia uproot another tree and toss it towards another group of innocent civilians. "You can't afford to lose your cool around all of these people. Remember what Doctor O always says, staying calm and level-headed during battle always gives you the best ending results."

Conner sighs at her words. "You know...this is our first time heading into a huge battle without him by our sides. Without him here, it's like I can't keep control of my rage."

"You have to try Conner. Without self-control, you could become reckless in battle and make a very stupid mistake."

"That's easier said than done Kira." Conner snaps, not realizing how harsh his words sound. "How can I stay calm when I have been thrust into a huge role in a matter of days? Doctor O was kidnapped and is now a pawn in the Master's hands and I am in charge of three teams of Power Rangers. I am expected to lead Reefside into victory and it is a hard task to complete, so forgive me for not being able to stay calm!"

Kira's mouth falls open at the sudden outburst, but it quickly slides shut as thoughts of Jen's premonition fill her head. Tears fill her eyes, but she swallows her sobs and looks away from him.

"I'm sorry..." she whispers, her voice small and filled with pain.

Conner suddenly realizes how out-of-line he had gotten and turns his attention to his girlfriend. "Hey," he says as he takes her hand off his morpher and gives it a gentle squeeze," I'm sorry. It's just that I am really stressed out, but that still shouldn't be an excuse. We are all stressed out over this situation. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Conner, I'm not upset over the fact that you are stressed out." Kira admits as she looks up so their eyes can meet. Conner immediately feels guilty as a single tear falls down her face. "I don't want to lose you as Jen prophesied would happen. I want this story to have a different ending. So for me...could you please, try and stay focused?"

Conner smiles before leaning in to capture her lips in a quick kiss. When he pulls away, he wipes her tears away gently with his thumb.

"I'll do anything for you." he says.

Kira smiles and parts her lips to thank him, but her gratitude is interrupted by the beeping of Conner's communicator.

"This is Conner, go ahead." he answers.

"Come in Conner, it's Trent with Molly. We've run into a little predicament and I think you should know what's going on."

"What's going on?" Conner answers. "Is everything alright?"

"Molly and I were just ambushed by Divatox and a group of Piranhatrons. "

"Oh my God." Kira gasps. "Are you two alright?"

"We're a little worn out, but we're okay. Molly managed to take out Divatox and I took care of her group of goons. Look, the reason I'm contacting you is because we are unsure about whether or not the Master has sent anyone else down here to keep us distracted while the Comdrites do away with the city."

"You have made a valid point." Conner says. "For now, you two should continue looking for any survivors. Go ahead and contact the others. Let them know about Divatox and alert them that other enemies could be lurking around here. I'll get a hold of you when the Wild Force Rangers get here so we can regroup."

"Understood. Trent, over and out."

Conner ends the transmission and turns to Kira. "Let's get a move on."

Kira nods and stands to her feet. The two of them then run up the block and to the other side of the street. Just as they pass by a large set of buildings, a loud explosion erupts, spewing glass into the air and over the streets. People begin shouting as they run around in a panic.

"What the hell was that?" Conner shouts as the two of them look around for the cause of the destruction."

"That would be my doing." a female voice comes.

Conner and Kira look up as a beautiful woman with a hat similar to that of a viking, a black armored bra, and a pair of shiny black pants and silver boots appears. There is a sword in her hand that is aimed at the two teens as she approaches them.

"Well, you obviously work for the Master." Conner says as he glares at the woman. "Who are you."

"My name is Vypra." the woman speaks. "I believe the two of you already know Elsa."

Vypra aims her sword to her left where a storefront window has been shattered. Elsa steps through the opening with a smile on her face.

"Hello there Power Rangers. Did you miss me?" Elsa says with a wicked smirk.

Conner and Kira exchange a glance before moving closer to each other so they are standing back-to-back, each of them facing one of the villains. Kira's eyes scan the area where at least fifty people can be seen watching the two of them standing in between Vypra and Elsa.

"What should we do?" Kira questions him. "There are too many people around to morph here."

Conner sighs as he places a hand over his morpher. "We don't have much of a choice in the matter Kira." Conner says. "Our cover is one small thing that has to be blown in order to save Reefside."

Kira takes a deep breath but nods. The two of them step apart, Kira facing Elsa and Conner facing Vypra.

"Let's do it." Conner says.

"Dino Thunder, power up! Hah!"

Everyone in the surrounding area watches in disbelief as Conner and Kira quickly morph into the Red and Yellow Dino Rangers."

"Oh my God." they hear someone gasp. "Those two teenagers are Power Rangers!"

"They'll save us from this nightmare!" They hear an elderly man shout.

Kira turns towards the gathered citizens and places her hands on her hips. "You guys had better make a break for it while you have the chance. Get out of here, now!"

The people nod and thank the Yellow Ranger before running off, leaving Kira and Conner behind with their opponents.

"One on one." Conner says to her. "I'll take on Vypra and you handle Elsa."

* * *

**A/N: ****And so ends another chapter. I know this chapter isn't super-long, but it was mainly written to focus on Trent and Molly versus Divatox and foreshadowing the next chapter's battle. So pretty much, the two groups of rangers will have a villain to fight for the next couple of chapters. You won't be hearing about how the other rangers are fairing for a while, so get used to it guys. Well, go ahead and review! See you at the next update.**

* * *

**Special Thanks For Reviewing:  
**

**Mefan87 (I'm really glad you're enjoying the story!)**

**Kellybird (Welcome back, I've missed you!)**

**andyg2525**

**hewhoreaps**

**brankel1**

**Young at Heart21**

**jonesman2007**

**jg13145**

**sabina21**


	53. When the Smoke Clears

**A/N: ****Hello everyone, I know I've been gone for a while, but as I explained to several of you who have left me PM's over the past two months: I have a job and I'm going back to school in three weeks, so I've been fairly busy dealing with real-life issues and updating was the furthest thing from my mind. Well, at least I'm back with the next chapter so I don't have to leave you guys in suspense for much longer.**

**Oh, one more thing. I received a couple PM's and a few reviews that had questions that I would like to answer for everyone.**

_**"Will the Rangers fight clones of themselves...?" **_

_** A: Well...not all of them but there is a clone in the next chapter (hint).**_

_**"How many teams are you going to use for this story...?"**_

_** A: I am using all teams up through Dino Thunder. SPD and on, not for this fanfic. That would be WAY too many rangers. Perhaps in the future?**_

_**"Why does the Master have Lerigot...?"**_

_** A: That won't be revealed for quite some time. No spoilers for that one!**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the ****_Power Rangers _series or any of the show's characters. They are all property of the show's creators, directors and writers. I do however have full ownership of the plot and all made-up characters like the Comdrites, the new Yellow Astro Ranger Samara, the Green Dino Ranger Molly and all other made-up characters you have read about thus far in my story. So please everyone, NO STEALING MY IDEAS! Thank you very much :)**

* * *

"_**When The Smoke Clears"**_

Kira watches from behind her helmet as a group of pedestrians flee from the surrounding destruction. As soon as they are out of sight, she turns back to her opponent. Elsa looks just as vicious and as evil as as she has always looked as she stares back at the Yellow Ranger. Her black lips curve up into a smile and she raises an eyebrow, silently taunting the teen. Kira takes a deep breath just as Conner pulls out his Tyranno Staff behind her.

"Well, well, well Yellow Ranger. It's been quite a while since we have had to engage in battle." Elsa speaks as she moves her legs apart and raises her hands in defense. "This should be interesting."

"That's funny." Kira says as she also takes on a defensive stance and begins to circle around Elsa. "I was just about to say the same thing to you. Did you learn any new tricks while you were away, because you are going to need an upgrade to defend yourself against what I have in store."

"My, aren't you confident today?" Elsa says with a laugh. "Do you really think you can beat me on your own Yellow Ranger?"

"I don't think I can beat you Elsa. I know I can beat you."

Elsa's smirk disappears as she dashes towards Kira without a forewarning. She keeps her arm straight as she thrusts it forward, attempting to get a hit in on Kira. The Yellow Ranger leans away from Elsa's hand as it slides past her helmet. Elsa pulls her hand back quickly and grabs onto Kira's shoulder before moving it up to squeeze a pressure point on her neck. Kira's knees buckle beneath her and she falls to the ground only to catch herself with her hands. Kira looks up just in time to see Elsa's foot preparing to come in contact with her face. Kira raises her arms and defends herself, blocking Elsa's boot. Holding her arms steady, she manages to push Elsa off of her and quickly stands to her feet. Just before she can defend herself, Elsa comes charging back towards her and drops into a sweep kick. Thankfully, Kira manages to jump over her leg and cartwheels to the side before kicking her in the back. Elsa falls to the ground and sprawls out on her stomach, releasing a winded sound. After recovering from the attack, Elsa gets herself into a push-up position before going up into a hand-stand. Leaning forward, using her hands for support, she wraps her legs around the Yellow Ranger's neck. Using a growl for leverage, she pulls the Yellow Ranger off the ground and flips her over, slamming Kira down onto the pavement and trading their positions. Kira is now sprawled out on the gravel instead of her.

"Thought you had me there for a second, didn't you?" Elsa says with a smirk.

"Don't get to cocky now." Kira says as she pushes Elsa's leg off of her and stands back on her feet.

Kira calls upon her Ptera Grips and charges towards Elsa with determination in her eyes. As she begins swinging mercilessly upon Elsa, the villain manages to dodge each of her attempts. Elsa laughs as Kira swings and misses another time. Angered by her actions, Kira changes direction and swings with her left arm first. The Ptera Grip slices through Elsa's shoulder, causing her to hiss in protest at the stinging sensation her exposed flesh. Elsa's eyes slowly move to the slice in her tanned skin and she frowns at the sight of a small stream of blood oozing from the cut.

"You are going to pay for that." Elsa says as she raises her uninjured arm to the sky. A sword materializes in a matter of seconds and she laughs before lowering her arm to aim the blade at Kira. With a smirk, Elsa unleashes a blast of energy that nearly hits the Yellow Ranger. With an maniacal laugh, Elsa begins firing mercilessly upon the Yellow Ranger. Kira gasps at the realization that all of the blasts she is dodging are destroying the area around her. Her eyes widen with horror at the sight of several people running in terror as they try to avoid being injured. Not wanting anyone to get hurt, Kira calls upon her Super Dino Mode abilities and her suit immediately changes, adding on three-dimensional spikes and wings to her costume.

Kira leaps into the air and spreads her wings as the wind pushes against the fabric, causing her to levitate off the ground. Kira easily evades Elsa's oncoming blasts and holds her Ptera Grips out to the side as she flies past Elsa. She mentally cheers as the blade strikes the older woman's shoulder. Elsa hisses as she tries to bite down the pain. She turns around, vengeance in her eyes, but Kira is already flying towards her again. Elsa doesn't have time to get out of the way as Kira's other blade strikes her other shoulder.

With an angry growl, Elsa raises her sword and unleashes a larger blast upon the Yellow Ranger, clipping her wing and causing her to fall to the ground. Kira winces in pain and sits up slowly as she tries to ignore her oncoming headache. Her eyes travel to her arm where the fabric of her wing is torn and to several other tears in her suit where bloodied skin can be seen peeking through the holes.

"Well, at least my suit has enough power to hold on for a little while longer." she says as she slowly gets back onto her feet.

Elsa shouts before charging towards her again, her sword raised, but Kira isn't ready to suffer its wrath. Thinking quickly, Kira kicks Elsa in the stomach as she approaches, causing her to stumble back, before spinning around quickly to elbow her in the back. Elsa falls to the ground and begins hacking as she spews up small droplets of blood. She looks at the ground when a shadow appears above her before looking up to face the Yellow Ranger.

"Where is Doctor Oliver?" Kira asks, her voice dangerously low.

"What does it matter to you?" Elsa says with a smirk. "It's not like you can free him even if I were to tell you."

"He's Rita and Zedd's new pawn, isn't he?" Kira questions the woman. "They have given up their control over Molly because he decided to take her place?"

"I wouldn't exactly say they gave her up. Let's just say, her powers have been suppressed for the time being. Tommy decided to trade his soul and freedom for your little green friend, and being that Zedd and Rita despise him so much, they jumped at the chance to take him under their wing. Molly is still under their control regardless of the exchange. Let's just say she's inoperative at the moment. Even though you all are hurt by them taking Tommy, it still doesn't compare to the amount of hurt Tommy and Kimberly would feel if they were to take Molly under their wing again. I have to admit, Rita and Zedd's odd fascination with the original Pink and Green Rangers is appalling."

"So, Molly is basically a back up plan." Kira says in realization. "The spell isn't broken, it's just shut down."

"Precisely." Elsa says as her lips curve up into a smile. "Now, if you are done asking me questions, we can finish what we have started."

"Not so fast Elsa." Kira snaps. "You still haven't answered my question. Where is Doctor Oliver?"

Elsa sighs. "If you must know, he has probably been deployed from the Master's ship just like I and many other members of the league have been. If he isn't here attacking Reefside, he has probably ventured to Angel Grove."

Kira frowns at the news.

"Well then Yellow Ranger? If you are done asking questions, I think we should get back to business."

"On whose orders? Mesogog or the Master's?"

"I am afraid that is classified information." Elsa says with a smirk as she stands to her feet to attack with her sword again.

* * *

Conner swings his Tyranno Staff in one swift motion as he attempts to knock Vypra off her feet, but she uses her wings to levitate off the ground. Aiming her sword carefully, she unleashes a blast of energy, causing mini explosions to erupt around the Red Ranger. Conner dives out of the way as dust and concrete are blown up into the air. After the blasts stop, he moves onto his knees and aims his staff at Vypra who is staring at him in amusement.

"You are a much better opponent than I originally thought you would be." She says as her lips curve up into a smile. "No matter, you are still going to lose this battle. By the time I'm done with you, you will be on your knees begging me for mercy."

"Fat chance." Conner snaps as he charges towards her. Spinning around on the ball of his foot, he turns around and swings, but Vypra is one step ahead of him and blocks his staff with the blade of her sword. Vypra lifts her leg and pushes her foot against his stomach to knock him back a few steps before dashing towards him, striking his helmet with her sword. Conner groans as his ears begin ringing.

"I'm so sorry about your little headache Red Ranger." Vypra says in a playful tone. "You know, I have a fast and easy way to make you forget all about it. What do you say, are you up for my cure?"

Vypra gives no forewarning as she charges towards the Red Ranger and tackles him to the ground, wrapping her slim hands around his throat. Conner's eyes widen as he stares up into Vypra's from behind his helmet. Vypra is laughing maniacally as she stares down with him with a look of satisfaction on her face. She tightens her grip around his neck and Conner begins to thrash within her hold as he struggles to breathe. Keeping her hands around his throat, Vypra straddles him and raises her right hand to the sky as her hand begins to glow.

"I'm going to show you a new technique I have been working on." Vypra says. "The Master gave it to me as a reward for being such a loyal henchman." Conner gasps as a ball of energy forms in Vypra's palm. "Here's the best part Red Ranger. This small ball of energy has enough fire power to destroy half of this pathetic city. Just imagine what it could do if I were to hit an opponent?"

Conner's stomach flutters with fear. Vypra couldn't possibly be thinking about unleashing her attack upon an innocent citizen. Still struggling to breathe, the Red Ranger lifts his gloved hands to his throat as he desperately tries to pull Vypra's fingers from around his neck. Vypra laughs another time before increasing the amount of force she is using. Conner begins thrashing again as he desperately claws at her fingers, but Vypra isn't letting up.

"Tell me Red Ranger, are you scared?"

"I-I'm not af-fraid of you." Conner stammers in short breaths.

Vypra chuckles. "Well, you should be." Vypra lowers her hand from the sky and aims at something in the distance. Conner's eyes move in the direction she is aiming in and his eyes widen at the sight of Kira battling with Elsa up the street.

"No...no!"

Vypra calls her sword to her hand and the energy that was previously in her hand transfers into the sword, illuminating the blade in a golden light.

"Vypra, don't do this." Conner says. "I am begging you."

"So sorry lover boy, but the Master has given me strict orders. I can't afford to disappoint him."

Conner screams in horror as Vypra releases the blast of energy. The beam emerges from the sword's tip as it speeds towards the Yellow Ranger. Thinking quickly, Conner powers down. Vypra feels her fingers wrapped around sweaty skin instead of the material of his power suit and turns her attention back to her opponent.

"What the hell are you doing?" she says as she takes in his civilian form. Before she can comprehend the situation, Conner's fingers are wrapped around hers tightly. She winces in pain as he squeezes them hard before moving his hand up her arm. Using his super speed, Conner manages to flip Vypra off of him so he can stand to his feet. Ignoring the pain in his neck and his burning lungs, Conner speeds towards Kira and Elsa. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion as Conner nears his girlfriend and their enemy.

"Kira!" he shouts as the blast closes in on her. Kira lifts her head slowly and Conner can hear her gasp as she catches sight of the attack. Conner tackles the Yellow Ranger to the ground as a blast passes over where she had been standing. The beam strikes the side of a business complex nearby and the area is filled with the loud sound of an explosion as the building is reduced to rubble. Bricks spew all over the area as smoke billows up into the air from a fire that has broken out. The ground trembles from the impact of the blast and all of the surrounding citizens are knocked off of their feet. When the terror comes to an end, the entire area is shrouded in smoke so thick that the street lights have come one. The only sounds that can be heard are people coughing and the sounds of screams and sirens in the distance.

Kira lifts her head weakly and groans in pain as her ears ring loudly. She lifts a hand to her head and cries out in pain as it comes in contact with a bleeding wound. Swallowing down a sob and tears that are threatening to fall, the un-morphed Yellow Ranger pushes herself up into a sitting postiton. Kira's eyes widen with horror at the sight of the destruction around her. Suddenly remembering Elsa, Kira looks to where she had seen her last. Elsa is lying face first on the ground, her hands sprawled out in front of her and her eyes closed. Her lower torso is buried beneath the debris of one of the nearby buildings, her sword nowhere in sight. Kira gasps as the woman disappears in a flash of light. Suddenly, another thought crosses her mind and she begins feeling sick to her stomach as she squints to see through the smoke.

"Conner?" she shouts as she stands on wobbly legs and begins to stagger through the fog. "Conner, where are you?"

Kira's shouts echo throughout the surrounding area, but Conner's voice doesn't reply. Thoughts of Jen's explanation of what could potentially happen to the Red Ranger begin filling the teen's head, and she begins to panic. Rushing over to a pile of debris, Kira begins digging for any sign of her boyfriend. After ten minutes of searching through various amounts of debris, she manages to rescue five civilians, but there is still no sign of Conner.

"Looking for someone princess?" Vypra's voice comes from behind her. Kira spins around and narrows her eyes. Vypra's helmet is crooked and she looks worn out and bruised, but she is wearing a look of satisfaction on her face.

"You are responsible for this, aren't you?" Kira questions her. Vypra wipes away the blood dripping from her lip with the back of her hand before licking the remnants from her skin and smirking.

"What's it to you Yellow Ranger?"

"You sent that blast directly towards me and I wasn't your opponent for this battle. That blast destroyed most of this part of the downtown area and it probably killed many innocent people. It could have taken out Conner."

"Poor, insolent Red Ranger." Vypra sighs. "He must have been very fond of you. He was willing to de-morph just so he could use his super speed to get to you in time. What a noble guy."

Kira swallows a lump in her throat as trim thoughts pass through her head. When that blast erupted, it as so close to where she and Conner were. The only difference was that she was still in her power suit while Conner had not been.

Vypra raises her sword to the Yellow Ranger and laughs. "You should see the look on your face Yellow Ranger. You look so scared and helpless, just as the Master predicted."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"The Comdrites are merely a distraction for you Power Rangers. You are never going to reach them. The Master deployed me and several other members of the league to do away with your precious city by any means necessary. You Power Rangers won't stand a chance against us. You are young and less experienced than previous teams of Power Rangers. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of."

Vypra begins walking slowly towards Kira as she charges her sword for another attack. Kira stares down at the ground, contemplating on what steps to take, but not even the smallest hint of an idea comes to mind. As Vypra stops in front of her and raises her sword up into the air, Kira thinks quickly and unleashes her Ptera Scream. Vypra shrieks in surprise as she is thrown back by the powerful sound waves. Kira decides to continue screaming and stands to her feet, walking slowly towards Vypra. The intensity of the waves seems to increase with each step she takes, and Vypra's sword is knocked from her hand. Feeling her eardrums bounding in her skull, Vypra falls to her knees and clamps her hands over her ears as she tries to drown out the sound, but it is no use.

When Kira closes her mouth, stopping the scream, Vypra falls over and lay still on the ground, her eardrums pulsing painfully.

"You send a message to your Master." Kira says, her voice dangerously low. "We may be teenagers, but he should never underestimate us. We have exactly what it takes to beat him and your gang of goons."

Vypra lifts her head weakly and glares at Kira before disappearing in a flash of light. Once Vypra disappears, Kira can feel her wound throbbing on her head. She groans before falling onto her knees.

"Kira?" she hears someone call out to her. Kira's eyes widen as she looks up and spies her parents stumbling through the debris, their clothes torn and their skin covered with soot.

"Mom, dad?" she says weakly as she tries to focus her eyes on the two figures approaching her.

"Jacob, it really is her." she hears her mother speak in a choked up voice. "I can't believe this."

Kira's parents stop in front of her and crouch down to examine her wounds.

"Kira, oh my God." her mother gasps as tears run down her cheeks. "We have to get you to a hospital right now. You have an enormous gash on your head."

"Wait a second." Kira says cautiously as she holds her right hand up. "How much of that did you see?"

"We saw everything." her father huffs, irritation on his face. "How in the world did you do that?"

Kira sighs, realization hitting her. Both of her parents had seen her using her special abilities. There was no other option but to tell the truth.

"Do you guys remember when I was in the hospital a few weeks ago? You know, when we got into that huge fight because I spend so much time with Doctor Oliver and the others."

"How could we ever forget?" her mother says. "That was the night you chose to leave home."

Kira nods as she recalls the shouting match between her father and herself. "I told you guys then that I could not tell you the truth, but that I would explain it all to you someday. Well, since you have managed to see me using my special abilities, I think it is time I come clean with you both."

Marion and Jacob watch as their daughter reaches into the back pocket of her jeans and pulls out a beautiful, yellow gem.

"This is my Dino Gem." she explains to them. "Last year, when I was sent to detention, Conner, Ethan and I went on an expedition in the woods. We stumbled upon this cave and we ended up finding a red, blue, and yellow gem. We took them as keepsakes and left the cave, only to wind up being attacked by these monsters. That is when we realized that the gems had given us special abilities. I gained the Ptera Scream, Ethan obtained Dino Skin, and Conner got super speed."

"So, that little gem is what caused you to scream like that?" her father concludes. Kira nods before sliding the sleeve of her sweatshirt up to reveal her Dino Morpher.

"This is my Dino Morpher." she says with a weak smile. "This morpher combined with my Dino Gem give me the ability to morph into the Yellow Pterodactyl Power Ranger."

Kira's parents' eyes widen with shock as they stare at their little girl.

"You're a Power Ranger?" Marion speaks, disbelief in her voice.

Kira nods. "Yes, that is why I was always sneaking around and coming home with random injuries. It is also why I spend so much time with Doctor Oliver and the others. They are rangers too. I wasn't sneaking out to be a rebellious teenager mom and dad. I was working really hard to protect the city. So, do you guys understand why I couldn't trust you with my secret? Better yet, do you forgive me for all of the hurt and pain I have caused you?"

Marion turns to Jacob and sighs before moving her eyes back to her daughter. "Honey, there is absolutely nothing to forgive you for. I actually think you should be the one forgiving us."

"Wait a second, I don't follow." Kira says with a raised eyebrow. "I am the one who was keeping secrets from you."

"We shouldn't have been so hard on you just because we lost Tony." her father speaks, surprising her. "Truth be told, we were just scared Kira. Your brother was killed because he went out drinking with his friends and tried to drive home while intoxicated. Now, he isn't here anymore. I feel as though I could have done more as a father to protect him and to keep him from making such rash decisions with his life. I guess the reason I have been so hard on you is because I don't want you to follow the same path."

"Daddy, I love you." Kira says as she wraps her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Jacob says as he kisses her forehead. "Now, let's get you to a hospital."

Kira's eyes widen as she pulls out of their hug. "I can't leave. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you can't leave?" Marion questions her. "Kira, you are seriously injured. A doctor needs to see you right away."

"Mom, did you not hear what I told everyone on the news yesterday? Reefside is under attack by a great and evil source. I have a duty as a Power Ranger to protect this town and I cannot abandon that duty. Please, you and dad have to get out of here and go far away from the city. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"No way Kira." Jacob says. "We couldn't possibly leave you here."

"Mom, dad, please go. I can't leave here without Conner and I certainly can't leave all of these innocent people behind. Please, trust me."

Jacob and Marion exchange a glance before nodding in agreement. They then face their daughter again and smile.

"We raised a brave girl." Marion says. "We'll leave, but you have to call us as soon as you can to let us know you are safe."

"I promise." Kira says as she gives her mother's hand a gentle squeeze. "Now, go."

Jacob helps his wife onto her feet and the two of them run off into the debris to join the rest of Reefside's fleeing citizens. Kira watches them go before turning back around to the rubble surrounding her.

"Conner?" she shouts. Her head begins throbbing once again from the exertion, but she continues to scream. "Conner please, if you can hear me, give me some sort of sign. I am not leaving you here!"

Kira begins scanning the area with her eyes for any sight of her boyfriend. Suddenly, she catches sight of a faint red glow. She rushes over to the light and gasps when she spies Conner's Dino Gem laying in a pile of rubble, abandoned. Kira frantically begins to dig through the rubble, but there is still on sign of Conner after five minutes of digging. Finally losing hope, Kira falls to her knees and begins to cry. Taking hold of the Dino Gem, she squeezes it tight and holds it to her chest. The only thing that matters now is that Vypra's blast may have caused Conner to disappear from her life forever.

* * *

**A/N: And so ends another chapter. I actually teared up a few times while writing this chapter. I love writing about Conner and Kira and the fact that I am the reason he is missing...how could I do such a horrible thing? On the plus side, Kira has managed to make up with her parents after twenty plus chapters of not speaking to them and now, they also know the real reason as to why she is always so busy with Doctor O and the others.**

**So, what has happened to Conner? How are the other Power Rangers fairing in this attack on Reefside? Which two rangers are going to be battling the next pair of villains? Well, in order to find out the answer to these questions is to review and wait patiently for the next update. See you next time!**

**Special Thanks for Reviewing:   
**

**Kellybird**

**jonesman2007**

**jdf rocks**

**CalcBoy91**

**crazydude**

**jwstahle**

**hewhoreaps**

**nohentaha**

**brankel1**

**sweetredranger**

**sabina21**

**JapanRules555**

**jg13145**

**White-Falcon-06**


	54. Water and Lightning

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone, I'm back with the next update and it's a lot quicker than usual because of the amount of free time I manage to get my hands on. Let's hope the next update can be released just as fast.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the ****_Power Rangers_ series or any of the show's characters. They are all property of the show's creators, producers and writers. I do however own the plot of this fanfiction because the idea was created entirely by me. I also own the concept of the Comdrites, the new Yellow Astro Ranger Samara, the Green Dino Ranger Molly and all other made-up characters you have read about thus far in this fanfic. So please everyone, NO STEALING MY IDEAS! Thank you very much :)**

* * *

"_**Water and Lightning"**_

Voices ring up into the air in fear as the citizens of Reefside do their best to flee the downtown area. Fires are ablaze all throughout the street in spite of the water being sprayed up into the air by broken fountains and hydrants, and smoke is billowing up into the sky like thick black clouds. The once peaceful, blue sky is now a dark orange that makes the city seem dark and dismal. The Master's assault on the earth has begun.

Tori and Blake push their way through a crowd of fleeing pedestrians as they try to make their way to the town square where Nebia and Kitanna are attacking people mercilessly. Even though they've been given the order to stand down against the two Comdrites, they still can't allow innocent people to be hurt.

"They're going to pay for this." Blake says through gritted teeth as he watches a young mother run past with a toddler in her arms. The young boy's arms and head are limp with unconsciousness and his face is covered in soot.

"That poor boy." Tori says as they stop running and watch the mother make her way out of the area. Tori turns to Blake, a look of disbelief on her face.

"No one listened to what we said during yesterday's broadcast." she says. "We told them to make their way out of the city if they valued their lives. Why in the world would they stay behind and ignore our warning?"

"Perhaps they weren't convinced like the workers at the studio?" Blake suggests.

Tori shrugs. "Whatever their reason for staying behind, they shouldn't have risked their lives by doing so. The Comdrites have managed to destroy most of the downtown area in a matter of minutes. Who knows how many people have or are going to die because of them. We have to do something Blake."

Blake gently placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed before shaking his head. "We were given orders to stand down against them. We'd be greatly outmatched if we tried to attack them alone. Let's trust Conner's judgment and wait for team Wild Force to show up. It's our only option at this point."

"I wouldn't say that." a male voice comes.

Tori and Blake turn around quickly and are stunned to see the White Dino Ranger walking towards them with his Drago Sword aimed and ready to fire.

"Trent, what the hell are you doing?" Blake questions his friend as he continues to approach them.

The White Ranger doesn't respond and instead, commands his dagger to take on its pen mode. Tori and Blake are shocked when the dagger begins firing blasts at them.

"Look out!" Blake shouts as he pushes Tori to the ground. The blast fires over their head, but the White Ranger continues firing upon them.

"What's going on? Why is he attacking us?" Tori asks as she rolls out of the way of another blast and stands to her feet quickly.

"Perhaps it isn't Trent?" Blake suggests. "Maybe it's some kind of optical illusion."

"But who's causing the illusion?" Tori asks as she looks around the surrounding area in search of the culprit. Much to her dismay, the only people around are the fleeing citizens.

"Don't you Power Rangers know anything?" a female voice comes.

Tori and Blake look behind them and spy a woman with long, black hair wearing a suit of gold armor and a frown on her face.

"Who are you?" Tori questions as she and Blake raise their hands in defense. The woman appears to be a threat and they aren't taking any chances.

"The name's Scorpina." she speaks in her monotonic tone. "I'm a right hand servant of Empress Rita. And my friend in the White Suit is the evil White Dino Ranger."

"Say what?" Tori says as she spares a glance at the non-active White Ranger watching her and Blake with his arms folded across his chest.

"We have some business to settle with you Power Punks." Scorpina says as her lips curve up into an evil smile. "So, what do you say? Ready to rumble?"

Tori and Blake look at each other before sparing glances at their morphers.

"Should we morph?" Blake questions his girlfriend.

Tori nods. "We don't know what we're up against. It's best that we take all precautions when dealing with these two."

"I'll take the White Ranger, you take on Scorpina." Blake decides.

Tori nods before taking her stance beside Blake.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Power of Water!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Power of Thunder!"

Scorpina and the White Ranger watch as the two teens morph into the Navy Thunder and Blue Wind Rangers. A few citizens passing by stop fleeing and watch in shock at the display.

"More Power Rangers?" a woman speaks to her husband beside her. "How many do you think are here?"

"Hopefully enough to save us." the man speaks. "I hope the Red and Yellow Rangers are doing okay against those monstrosities we saw up the block."

"Red and Yellow Rangers?" Tori says, her eyes wide. "Do you think Shane and Dustin had to morph?"

"Or perhaps Conner and Kira?" Blake suggests. "This isn't good. That means there are more threats in the city besides the Comdrites. Come on Tori, we have to get rid of these two and find the others."

Tori nods before turning back to Scorpina and raising her arms in defense.

"I don't know who you are Scorpina or why you've chosen us as your targets, but you will not be winning this battle, that I promise you."

"That's where you're wrong Blue Wind Ranger." Scorpina speaks, an evil grin still on her face. "I'm a lot stronger than you think and thanks to Empress Rita and Lord Zedd, I have a few...upgrades and new tricks up my sleeve. Considering the fact that you do not know your opponent very well, this battle will be in my favor."

"We'll just see about that." Tori says as she smirks behind her helmet. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well. I'll bet the rangers you've fought before aren't anything like me."

"Perhaps not." Scorpina says with a shrug. "But you're all worthless power brats that are one and the same. I can defeat you in a matter of minutes."

Tori looks around and smiles at the amount of water that is in the area because of the city's damage.

"Let's go Scorpina." she says before quickly dashing towards the armored villain.

Scorpina jumps out of the way and can't help to be surprised at the swift and quick movement of the Blue Ranger. Tori's movements are accurate and faster than that of an average ranger.

Scorpina smiles as Tori thrusts an arm forward, her palm straight. Scorpina leans to the side as Tori's hand passes by her torso. She then pulls out a golden blade that matches her armor and swings at the Wind Ranger, but Tori has anticipated the attack and drops to the ground just as the sword swings over her head. She does a sweep kick in attempt to knock Scorpina down, but Scorpina has anticipated her move as well and jumps over the swinging leg. Just before her feet touch the ground again, Scorpina aims the sword down in attempt to stab the Blue Wind Ranger, but Tori quickly moves out of the way again and manages to flip herself back onto her feet. Scorpina places both hands on the staff of her sword and turns her body side ways. The golden blade seems to glow as the reflection of the flames all around them shine off its exterior.

Tori smirks before dropping her hands to her sides. Scorpina watches in amusement as the water from a broken fountain behind the Wind Ranger begins to rise into the air. Tori slowly moves her hands forward and the water moves from the fountain to her arms, encasing them like armor. She then throws her right arm forward, unleashing the water in a solidified form. The water snakes around Scorpina's leg and Tori closes her hand into a fist, causing the water to grasp her leg tightly. Scorpina shrieks in surprise as Tori throws her arm up, lifting Scorpina off the ground. Scorpina is then thrown back down onto the pavement, her armor scraping loudly against the concrete as Tori slams her down. Scorpina barely has time to recover before she's taken captive by the whip once more and is slammed back onto the pavement.

Scorpina looks up just in time as Tori throws a water ball at her with her free hand. Scorpina spies the attack and raises her sword to block it. To her surprise, the ball hits the blade as though it were a solid object. Tori's eyes narrow in concentration as she tosses another water ball at Scorpina, but the villain is prepared this time and makes a slicing motion at the oncoming attack with the blade, slicing through the ball and causing it to return to its liquid state. Thinking that the same would happen if she were to attack the whip, Scorpina slices the water whip attached to her leg and smiles with satisfaction as the whip changes back into water and falls to the ground with a splash.

Scorpina stands to her feet prepared to attack the Blue Wind Ranger with her new found knowledge, but Tori is already moving quickly towards her. Tori jumps up into the air at a higher height than the average person before doing a spin kick. Her foot hits Scorpina's sword and knocks the golden blade out of the woman's hand. Tori lands back on the ground and swings her arms around in a circular motion before bringing them together at the wrists and aiming her open palms at Scorpina. She shouts angrily as a blue blast erupts through the palms where she's gathered energy. The blast hits Scorpina hard and she's knocked back onto the ground.

"Ready to give up?" Tori asks as she remains in the same position, prepared to attack at any moment.

"No way...Blue Ranger." Scorpina says through gritted teeth as she stands to her feet and retrieves her sword. "You're going to pay for that."

"Don't you understand by now?" Tori asks, her voice sort of playful. "I am much faster than you. You may know the original rangers' moves like the back of your hand and there isn't a doubt in my mind that you would fair well against them, but me...I'm a different story. You don't have what it takes to beat a Ninja Ranger Scorpina. Leave Reefside now!"

"Not a chance." Scorpina says as she smiles through her pain. "You've had your fun young Wind Ranger, now its my turn."

Tori fires another energy blast through her palms but Scorpina manages to get out of the way of the attack and begins running towards her. Scorpina swings at her once and Tori barely misses the blade as it slices through empty space where her shoulder should have been. Scorpina spins around and prepares to slice at her another time, but Tori jumps back a few steps and Scorpina misses again. Raising her sword in the air, Scorpina dashes towards the Blue Wind Ranger another time. Tori calls upon her Ninja Sword and unsheathes it just in time to block another one of Scorpina's swings. Their blades clash against each other, the metal making a loud ringing sound. Scorpina pulls back and swings again, but Tori manages to block the attempt another time. Just as Tori prepares to defend herself again, Scorpina aims her blade at the Blue Ranger and laughs as red sparks emit from the blade, striking Tori.

The Blue Wind Ranger screams in pain as the sparks strike her body and she stumbles back as her right hand goes to her left shoulder. She winces as pain shoots through the shoulder. She realizes that she's been badly burned.

"You see Blue Wind Ranger? I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well." Scorpina says. "Lesson one, never underestimate your opponent."

Tori growls but stops as she tries to calms herself down.

_Don't get too worked up or you'll lose your focus. Remember your ninja training. A ninja must remain calm in all situations and keep their emotions in tact. When you lose control of your thoughts and emotions during battle, you cause your guard to falter and your movements become more anticipated and easy to follow. Come on Tori...stay calm..._

Tori takes a deep breath and drops her hand from her shoulder so she can take hold of her sword again. Scorpina laughs before charging at the Ninja Ranger another time. Tori blocks each swing and watches in amazement as Scorpina's sword begins glowing red like the sparks that injured her moments before. Scorpina raises her sword into the air and swings violently at Tori's blade and Tori watches in horror as her Ninja Sword's blade is sliced in half leaving just the staff and part of the blade in her hands. The top half of the blade falls to the pavement with a clank, leaving the Blue Ranger stunned.

Tori drops the rest of her blade and dives out of the way of Scorpina's sword. She rolls across the ground and back up onto her knees and crouches in a low stance as Scorpina runs towards her another time. Tori spies a broken hydrant one block over as it spits water up into the air. Scorpina raises her sword as she prepares to strike the Blue Ranger again, but Tori has already planned her next tactic. Throwing her arms to the right, Tori pulls the water from the hydrant and pulls her arms towards her chest, causing the water to spray towards her instead of up into the air. Scorpina gasps as the water comes rushing towards the two of them, hitting them like a solid wall. Tori winces is pain as the water hits her, threatening to knock her over, but she remains on her knees and controls the water in spite of her body's protests. Turning her head slowly, Tori spies Scorpina being pushed against the brick wall of a building by the rushing water. Scorpina is holding up her sword as she tries to protect herself from the water. Tori moves her right hand from the rushing water causing the force of the attack to die down. She then moves her arms apart, separating some of the water so it can encase her arm just as the fountain's water had done during her earlier attack. Tori throws her right arm forward, unleashing a single water whip as her left hand continues to control the water rushing against her and Scorpina. She then forces the whip to take hold of Scorpina's blade. She pulls the blade from her hand and watches as she throws the blade across the lot. She then drops the whip and brings her right arm back to her left to finish her attack. Using her ranger energy, Tori manipulates the onslaught of water into a single blast that strikes both her and Scorpina. Scorpina is pushed through the brick wall of the building and Tori falls onto the pavement as the attack hits her as well. The water falls to the ground beside Tori and resumes shooting upward from the hydrant once again. Tori smiles weakly as she feels her Wind Ranger powers leave her. She's exhausted, but she's managed to beat Scorpina.

The Tori looks up towards the building that Scorpina had been knocked through and she manages to laugh at the sight of Scorpina's left leg hanging out of the hole in the wall. She then spies Scorpina disappearing in a flash of light. Tori closes her eyes as she turns her face towards the sky to catch her breath.

"Is she alright?" she hears a little boy ask.

"Miss?" a male voice comes. "Um...Blue Ranger, are you okay?"

Tori opens her eyes weakly and frowns at the sight of a crowd gathered around her. She can't believe she attracted that much attention during her battle with Scorpina.

"You guys need to get out of here." Tori says, her voice hoarse and dry. "It isn't safe to be here."

"But what about you?" The little boy asks.

Tori stares at the small boy. He's a Caucasian with freckles and chocolate brown eyes. His hair is a dusty brown and his face is covered with splotches of dirt. He's wearing a blue t-shirt that matches the blue tank she's wearing and a pair of jeans with white sneakers. He's holding onto the hand of a man who looks similar to the boy, only older and more worn out. There are several other people staring down at her, worry in their eyes and their faces and bodies worn out and injured as well.

"You're injured." a girl who looks no more than twelve says as she points at her exposed shoulder that is badly singed and bleeding. "You need help."

"I'll be fine." Tori reassures them. "Now please, you have to get out of here before you're killed. I am a Power Ranger and it is my duty to protect you. You have to leave Reefside for your own sake. Forget about me. Just go."

The citizens stare at her hesitantly before slowly stepping away from the injured, blonde hero. They then begin to run back towards the rest of the fleeing citizens to make their way out of the city.

Tori sighs and closes her eyes again. Forcing herself to stay upright during that last attack took a lot out of her and her body knows it. Tori slowly feels her senses fading away as she slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

As Tori jumps away from his back to attack Scorpina, Blake jumps forward to begin is onslaught against the evil White Ranger. The White Ranger begins firing at Blake with his Drago Sword's pen mode, but Blake quickly avoids the attack. After all, his ninja training makes him much faster than the White Ranger.

The White Ranger growls angrily as he tries to get a direct hit on the Navy Ranger, but Blake is managing to miss every blast. Deciding to change tactics, the White Ranger switches his dagger back into attack mode and begins swinging the blade as he tries to get a hit in on the Navy Ranger. Blake is almost struck by the white and black blade, but before the White Ranger can succeed, he calls upon his Thunder Staff and unleashes the weapon just in time to block the White Ranger's sword.

"Is that the best you can do?" Blake questions, his voice serious. "This fight is meaningless. Leave now or suffer the consequences."

"Sorry young Thunder Ranger, that's no option. I have been given strict orders that must be fulfilled if I value my life."

"So, the Master sent you?" Blake realizes as he blocks another strike of the Drago Sword.

"And what if he did?" the White Ranger questions as he swings the sword from Blake's Thunder Staff and makes an attempt to stab him in his side. "What difference would that make?"

"None." Blake says as he jumps out of the way of the sword's blade. "I just like to know where all bad gifts come from so I can return them to their sender."

"Ah, it seems I have a comedian on my hands." the White Ranger say, his voice low and angry. "It looks like I should move on to the final act of your show. What do you say?"

Blake prepares to retort, but he's pulled away from his thoughts as the sound of Tori screaming echoes through the area. Blake's eyes shoot towards the direction the Blue Wind Ranger had disappeared in earlier and he gasps at the sight of Scorpina shooting red blasts at the Ranger, knocking her back as she grips her shoulder in pain.

"Tori!" he shouts as he prepares to go and aid her, but he's struck in the stomach by the White Ranger's fist.

Blake doubles over in pain as he wraps an arm around his torso. He then looks up at the White Ranger from behind his helmet and scowls.

"Your battle is with me." the White Rangers speaks with great seriousness in his voice. "Let Scorpina deal away with your precious water princess."

Blake turns his head towards Tori and watches as she reaches for her Ninja Sword and begins defending herself against Scorpina's attacks. So she's injured, but not to the point that she can't defend herself. With that thought in mind, Blake turns back to the White Ranger and growls angrily as he takes a tight hold of his Thunder Staff and swings violently at the White Ranger.

"Whoa tiger," the White Ranger says with a laugh as he blocks each swing with his sword, "what's gotten into you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the navy ninja has lost control."

Blake growls angrily as he attempts to strike the White Ranger's helmet, but he misses and winds up being struck by a blast from the Drago Sword. Blake is knocked onto the ground by the blast and he rolls across the pavement and into the street where pedestrians are still fleeing. He pushes himself onto his hands and knees and shakes his head as he tries to clear his thoughts, but he barely has time to recuperate as the White Ranger fires a blast at the car beside him. Blake's eyes go wide with horror as the blast strikes the front end of the car, destroying the engine and causing a huge blast to erupt throughout the area. The screams in the city grow louder as several citizens are engulfed in the fiery blast as the parked car becomes a heap of metal and fire.

When the Navy Ranger opens his eyes, he feels pain all over his body. To his relief, he is still in his Navy Ranger form. He sits up slowly and realizes that the blast has blown him back a few feet, but he freezes at the sight of the woman and toddler he and Tori had seen running earlier. The woman is lying in the street beside the destroyed car, the child still being held protectively in her arms as he screams and cries. The toddler hits his mother's face as he tries to wake her, but the woman won't move. Blake's heart twists in pain at the sight of the woman's pale skin, her lips parted and her eyes frozen half-way open with fear. His eyes then travel to the White Ranger standing in the distance as he laughs, his arms crossed over his chest.

Blake stands to his feet slowly and approaches the toddler and his deceased mother. He lifts the boy into his arm and tries to contain his emotions as the child's screams grow louder from the absence of his mother's arms. Blake looks around and sees a few onlookers watching from behind him at the grim scene before them. He approaches them and sighs.

"Please...take this boy and run. You have to get out of Reefside as soon as possible. I don't know who this boy is or if he has anyone left...but his mother is gone. You have to keep him safe."

A teenager with pink highlights stripped through her blonde hair steps forward and holds her arms out to take the toddler from the Navy Ranger. She tries her best to calm the screaming child as she tries to keep her own tears from falling.

"I'll watch over him." she says sadly as she stares at the boys mother over the Navy Ranger's shoulder. "Just promise me Blue Ranger...promise me that you won't let anyone else die."

Blake stares at the girl sadly as a tear slides down her cheek.

"I can't make any promises like that...but I will do my best to prevent any more deaths from happening. And hear this...me and the rest of the Power Rangers are going to destroy this threat. That's a promise I can keep."

The girl manages to smile through her tears and nods before turning to the people behind her.

"You heard the man. Let's get out of here."

The other onlookers nod before running off down the street. Blake watches them disappear around a corner before turning back to the White Ranger.

"Thunder Blade!" he shouts as he unsheathes his weapon. "White Ranger, your time has come!"

The White Ranger watches from the distance and raises his own sword towards the Navy Ranger as his laughter ensues. Blake growls before charging towards the him. Using his ninja speed, Blake dashes towards the White Ranger quickly and strikes his blade. The two begin swinging at the other trying to get a hit in, but only managing to strike the other combatant's blade.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of watching you villains parade around like a bunch of bad asses killing everyone in sight with no remorse or feelings for what you've done." Blake snaps as his blade clanks against the White Ranger's another time. "You destroy homes and family's and for what? World domination?"

The White Ranger growls as he tries to get a hit in on the Navy Ranger, but Blake slides out of the way, the sword missing his arm as he turns around and tries to strike the White Ranger again.

"You're always wanting revenge for this and that and sometimes, you don't want revenge at all. You're just heartless and could care less about who you hurt. Well, I've had enough of you and your games!"

The White Ranger watches as Blake's sword begins glowing with a dark blue light surrounding its blade.

"I am a Power Ranger and it is my duty to protect these people and I will not fail. There's a reason I'm a Thunder Ranger and I take that reason very seriously. Evil never prospers and I will make sure that it never does."

The White Ranger watches in horror as a blast of lightning erupts from the Navy Ranger's sword. His body is overcome with an extreme warmth and he falls to the grown. As the heat passes through him, he feels pain coursing all throughout his body.

"What...did you...do to me...?" The White Ranger questions through gritted teeth. "My body...I can't move."

Blake steps on the White Ranger's chest, pulling a scream of pain from his throat as he begins shaking his head quickly in protest as he begs him to remove his foot.

"Lights out White Ranger." Blake says with a smirk as he aims his middle and index finger at the villain and fires another blast of lightning through his finger tips.

The White Ranger thrashes beneath his feet as the lightning strikes him and he goes still when the blast stops. Blake removes his foot and glares down at the White Ranger as he de-morphs. The White Ranger then disappears slowly.

Blake smiles victoriously with the realization that he's defeated the White Ranger. His smile disappears however when he spies the demolished car still blazing with fury in the street. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the protests of his body, Blake walks towards the car and stops when he catches sight of the toddler's mother laying still on the gravel. Blake bends down on one knee and swallows a lump in his throat as he passes a hand over her face to close her open eyelids.

"I'm sorry..." he says sadly as he continues to stare down at her. "I wish I could have saved you. If I hadn't have been lying beside this car when the White Ranger fired that blast...maybe you'd still be alive."

Blake stares down at the unmoving corpse and shudders as thoughts of his parents' demise fills his head.

"I hate when the innocent have their lives taken away." he says. "Because for some reason, I always feel responsible as though there was something I could have done to prevent things from happening. I hope that you rest well with the thought that you saved your son. He's alright now...I promise."

Blake stands to his feet and spares one final glance at the woman before looking over a few blocks where he had last seen Tori. When he doesn't see the Blue Wind Ranger, he becomes worried.

Leaving the woman's slain body behind in the street, Blake runs over to where Tori was earlier and frowns at the realization that she's no longer there. However, the area is flooded very badly. He spies a broken water fountain and hydrant a few feet away from the area, but no water source where he is. He begins wondering how the water had gotten there.

Blake looks to his right and spies a gaping hole in the wall of one of the buildings. Water can be seen dripping on the inside of the store. He heads over to the building and takes a peek inside but there is still no sight of Tori. He turns around slowly and gasps as he catches sight of someone with blonde hair laying a few feet away in an empty lot.

Blake runs as fast as his legs can carry him and slows his pace when he realizes that Tori is the unconscious blonde laying in a puddle of water. He flinches at the sight of the horrible injury on her shoulder. He pulls her into his arms gently and begins shaking her, trying to get a response.

"Tori? Come on Tori wake up."

Tori doesn't respond, but her chest is still rising and falling with signs of life. Taking a sigh of relief, Blake lifts the girl into his arms and stands to his feet as he begins walking towards the street. Just before his foot hits the gravel, the ground begins shaking violently, causing him to stumble. Blake looks down the block and his mouth falls open at the sight of several buildings bursting into piles of bricks, smoke and debris. He can do nothing but watch as several civilians are swallowed by the thick clouds of smoke from the wreckage.

"What's happening?" he says as he begins walking towards the explosion. Blake stops walking as his communicator goes off. "This is Blake. Go ahead."

"Blake, it's Hunter. Cam and I have successfully rescued a great deal of people but Shane just contacted us and let us know that he and Dustin have hit a snag in the road. They also let me know that the area Conner and Kira had last been seen in just went up in flames with some kind of explosion to go with them."

"If they're in the area that was just destroyed, we'd better get over there. Meet me there as soon as you can."

"Right. I'm on my way."

Blake ends the transmission and smiles as Tori begins moaning in his arms.

"Tori, are you okay?"

Tori's eyes flutter a few times before opening half-way. Her pupils move to meet his own and she sighs with a smile.

"Hey there." she says.

"Welcome back to the world of consciousness." Blake says jokingly. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm just really exhausted. I used my water abilities to take down Scorpina, and believe me, she was a tough opponent. I had to force my own attack against me just to defeat her."

"Can you stand?" Blake questions her. She responds with a nod and the Navy Ranger places her back on her feet. Tori holds onto his shoulder as she tries to steady herself and she lets go of his shoulder when her legs decide they're strong enough to support her weight.

"I take it you beat the White Ranger?"

"Yes, but we can talk about that later. Hunter just contacted me and said the Kira and Conner may be in serious trouble. We have to get to them now."

Tori nods and the two of them begin running towards the downtown area.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends another chapter. I really liked how this battle turned out and I really enjoyed writing this chapter for whatever reason. I liked writing about Blake and Tori's encounter with Scorpina and the evil White Dino Ranger and I also liked writing an emotional scene with the toddler, his mother and Blake. After all, try imagining what it must be like to see a woman that you saw merely minutes ago dead after trying to protect her child...I don't know about you, but I would be heart broken. **

**Well, now that this chapter is up and running, I can finally read a review to see what someone other than myself thought of this particular chapter. So if you feel compelled to do so, leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the story, or send me a PM to ask me any questions, to leave a comment on the story or to voice any concerns that you might have. See you at the next update everyone!**

**Special Thanks For Reviewing:**

**KyoyaXSandra**

**Jeremy Shane**

**brankel1**

**crazy dude**

**sabina21**

**hewhoreaps**


	55. One Down, No More To Go?

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you're eager to read the next chapter of this story. Thank you to those of you who have been leaving me reviews to let me know what you've thought of the past couple of chapters. I see reviews as feedback that determines where I'm going to go next with my story. So thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_** series or any of the show's characters. However, I am the creator of this plot and all made-up characters like Molly, Samara, the Master, and the Comdrites. So please everyone, NO STEALING MY IDEAS.**

* * *

"_**One Down, No More To Go?"**_

Blake and Tori rush upon the scene where the explosion had taken place minutes earlier. The first thing they see are the amount of deceased corpses laying amongst the rubble and debris. Tori gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. Blake shoots a glance at her out the corner of his eye and frowns.

"There's nothing we can do for them now." He says, his voice trying to stay steady. "Let's hope Conner and Kira are in better condition if we find them."

Tori nods and places a hand on her injured shoulder. She lets out a hiss as pain shoots through her arm, but she continues walking.

"Tori, maybe we should take care of your shoulder before we continue onward? You don't need that wound to get infected."

Tori shakes her head and continues walking as Blake falls in step beside her.

"We have to keep going for Conner and Kira's sake. That explosion we saw earlier was huge and as you can see, not many people survived. Kira is one of my closest friends next to Cam, and I don't want to leave her behind if she's injured."

Blake sighs, but nods his head in agreement. There's no point in arguing with the blonde.

As the two of them round a corner, they spy an emptied lot filled with debris and in the center of the lot, they spy Kira lying down in the fetal position, her body shaking with sobs.

"Kira!" Tori shouts as she and Blake rush over to her.

Tori crouches down beside her and places a hand on her back to alert the Yellow Dino Ranger of her presence, but Kira only continues to sob. The Blue Wind Ranger spares a glance at her boyfriend who crouches down on the other side of Kira and helps her sit up.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Blake asks as he takes in her appearance. Her eyes are blood-shot from crying, her hair is a mess and mascara is streaming down her cheeks along with her tears.

"The explosion…" Kira chokes out through her sobs. "It was an attack that Vypra had shot at me. Conner used his Dino Gem's abilities and sped over to me to knock me out of the way and the blast hit a building…When the smoke cleared, I took care of Vypra but Conner…"

"Please…don't tell me…" Tori says as tears pool in her own eyes.

"I honestly don't know what to think." Kira says in frustration as she opens her palm and shows them Conner's Red Dino Gem. "Conner's Dino Gem is what gives him is super abilities and allows him to morph into the Red Dino Ranger. I found it amongst the debris but I couldn't find Conner anywhere. What's worse…when that blast hit, I was morphed and protected by my suit and helmet. Conner however, was not. I'm afraid that-"

"Stop right there." Blake cuts her off, making Kira look at him in surprise. "Don't put an ending to this tragedy until you know for sure. Now, where did you find the gem?"

"Right where we're sitting." Kira says as she gestures to the debris all around them.

"Okay, maybe the gem fell from Conner's possession when he pushed you out of the way. Perhaps he's lying somewhere else?"

Kira nods as she wipes her face off on her sleeve. "Maybe you're right. Let's look for him."

Tori and Blake nod before standing up to help the distraught Yellow Ranger to her feet.

"I'm going to look near the destruction sight by the buildings. You two take another sweep through here and then, head off in separate directions. Conner's got to be around here somewhere."

Tori and Kira watch as Blake heads for the buildings before turning to each other. Tori smiles sadly and places a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"We're going to find him Kira, don't worry."

"What if he's dead Tori?" Kira asks quickly as a new set of tears stream down her cheeks. "Jen told me and the others that Conner loses his life trying to save me. Well, he did save me from that blast and now, we can't find him. I can't help but to think that this is the death Jen prophesied."

"No." Tori says straight-forwardly. "We aren't going to make that prophecy set-in-stone. I believe that future always changes and thanks to the Time Force Rangers visiting not once, but three times, there is a very high possibility that the outcome of this battle is different overall. Please Kira, you can't lose hope just because of the prediction Jen made. Now come on, let's look for Conner."

Kira nods before beginning her search for any signs of the Red Ranger.

* * *

Shane and Dustin make their way through a small park that is positioned in between a hotel and a high-rise building downtown. They brush past several civilians as they continue on their mission of rescuing those who were less fortunate at escaping.

"I really hope Conner and Kira are okay." Dustin speaks as he jumps onto a bench and jumps back off. "That explosion was pretty nasty."

"I would go and check on them, but we have to make sure this entire area is secure before moving on. It wouldn't be right to abandon people who are in need of our help just to check on a friend, no matter how close we are. Let's just hope that Cam and Hunter can get over there and make sure everything's okay."

Shane and Dustin jump as the sound of another explosion can be heard nearby. They run in the direction the noise came from and frown at the realization that one of Nebia's blasts have struck a building.

"I don't believe this." Dustin says as he looks around at all of the destruction being caused. "We're supposed to sit back and let those two rainbow-haired freaks destroy this place? I mean, I respect Conner's decision but come on Shane! Don't you have a little authority? You're the leader of the Wind Rangers. We could've taken on those Comdrites."

"Dustin, we have to trust Conner's judgment. Remember, he and his team of Rangers have faced the Comdrites before and we have not. If he said it would be foolish to take them on alone, we should believe him."

"Really Shane? We're Ninja Rangers. We could give those Comdrites what's coming without them even knowing it. Look, I can go into stealth mode and sneak up on them. It's the perfect plan!"

"Yeah, until one of them turns around and chokes you to death with a tree limb." Shane says jokingly.

Dustin stops walking and places his left hand on his throat. "You aren't serious?"

Shane shrugs with a smile. "Hey, I only know what I know because of Conner. He said that it's a possibility, so why don't you keep that in mind?"

Shane continues walking leaving a stunned Dustin behind.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Yeah, wait for me." A female voice comes from behind them.

Dustin and Shane turn around and stare in confusion at the new arrival in the park. It's a female robot of sorts with a silver exterior for skin and black metal hair that is pointed. Her hair frames her face where two yellow eyes are staring back at them and her ruby-red lips are in a thin line. Her apparel is a mixture of pink and gold and there is a gold tiara on her head. What catches the two Wind Rangers' eyes is the bow that is being held in her right hand.

"Who are you?" Shane questions, as he takes on his leader role and steps up beside Dustin.

"I am Princess Archerina of the Machine Empire." The robot explains, her lips still. "I have been sent to take care of loose ends for the Master. So what do you say we get this over with quickly? Cogs, attack!"

Dustin and Shane gasp as several foot soldiers appear to assist Princess Archerina. The cogs have golden faces and they wear silver suits. Their eyes begin glowing red and Shane and Dustin move quickly to avoid the laser beams that they fire towards them.

"Okay, so we're being attacked by a bunch of robots?" Dustin says in disbelief as he and Shane raise their hands in defense. "This isn't going to turn out well, is it?"

"Losing confidence so soon Dustin?" Shane says with a smile. "That's no way for a ninja to behave."

"You know what, I'm getting a little sick and tired of you nagging on me today. Can we just drop-"

"Excuse me!" Archerina shouts, pulling the two rangers out of their conversation. "If you two could stop talking so we can begin this battle? I have a schedule to keep to."

"Right then." Shane says. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Power of Air!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Power of Earth!"

Princess Archerina watches as Shane and Dustin quickly morph into the Red and Yellow Wind Rangers. They then take out their Ninja Swords and charge towards the Cogs.

"I'm going to defeat these Power Rangers in record time and make it back to the Mothership to be rewarded greatly by the Master. King Mondo will be so proud that a member of his alliance will have such a great victory."

"Has anyone ever told you that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity?" a voice comes from behind her.

Archerina turns around quickly and growls at the sight of the Green Samurai and Crimson Navy Rangers walking towards her.

"More Power Rangers?" she growls. "This day is just getting better and better."

"Cam, you go and help Shane and Dustin with those robots." Hunter speaks. "I'll take on this metal princess."

Cam gives Hunter a thumbs-up and heads over to the Cog battle with his own sword un-sheathed and ready to go.

Hunter watches the Green Samurai Ranger leave before turning back to Princess Archerina and pulling out his Crimson Blaster. Archerina begins screaming as Hunter begins firing upon her mercilessly.

Much to Hunter's surprise, Archerina moves out of the way quickly and begins counter-attacking with her bow. Hunter jumps back as a few blasts are thrown his own way.

"If you break one of my nails I swear you're going to pay."

"That's what you're worried about?" Hunter asks as he fires at her another time only to have her dodge the blast. "If I were you, I'd be a little more concerned about winning this battle. Trust me, you against four Ninja Rangers isn't going to turn out very well."

"That's what you think!" Archerina shouts as she jumps up into the air and over Hunter's head, landing behind him. Archerina laughs maniacally as her bow transforms into a blade. Hunter sees the transformation out the corner of his eye and calls upon his Thunder Staff to block the sharpened blade.

Archerina growls at Hunter's quick thinking and pulls her blade back as she tries to swing again.

"Where did you come from?" she asks him. "I was told to take down the Yellow and Red Wind Rangers not…you and Mr. Green over there!"

Hunter smirks from behind his helmet as he blocks another swing from her sword. "Let's just say, we were passing through the neighborhood and decided to lend a hand to our friends."

Hunter manages to get a hit in on Archerina and he frowns when the hit doesn't faze her. Instead, he's rewarded by the vibrating of his staff from hitting it against another metal object.

With a curse under his breath, Hunter spins around and tries to hit her another time, but he's given the same results, metal on metal.

Archerina laughs at the surprise of the Crimson Ranger. "Try all you want to Thunder Ranger, it isn't going to work. You don't have what it takes to beat me."

_Okay, so this tactic obviously isn't going to work. Metal clashing against metal won't give me the ending results I need. Maybe I could try…an electrical charge? That's got to work. It could short-circuit her frequency._

Hunter looks up towards Archerina and smirks. He jumps back and takes a few more steps to provide distance between himself and the Archer. He then calls upon his Thunder Ranger abilities and charges his staff with lightning before tossing it like a javelin towards the robotic princess. Archerina screams in agony as the staff strikes her torso and sends a jolt of electricity through her body. Hunter smiles successfully as Archerina's yellow eyes fade off and her body falls to the ground with a clank.

"That was easy." Hunter smiles before turning to the other gathered Rangers. "You guys are finished with the Cogs already?"

Shane nods as they all power-down. "Of course. Our Ninja Ranger abilities made them much easier to defeat. They proved to be slightly difficult opponents because they aren't human, but they are weaker than Kelzaks. Archerina said something about being ordered to destroy us. They sent us the wrong opponent."

Everyone starts laughing at the Red Ranger's words.

"Now, what are you two doing here?" Shane questions Cam and Hunter. "I thought I told you to go and check on Conner and Kira after that big explosion."

"Well, we were on our way there when we saw you guys doing battle with the metal princess." Cam says gesturing to Archerina. "We thought you guys could use a hand."

"Hey, I could've taken on that metal princess and these Cogs with my hands tied behind my back." Dustin says with a proud smile.

"Yeah, sure you could." Hunter retorts making Dustin stick out his tongue in protest.

"Enough fooling around." Shane says. "Let's head to the explosion sight. Blake and Tori may need help trying to locate Conner and Kira."

The Rangers flee the park, leaving Archerina behind.

* * *

"It's no use." Kira says as she throws her hands up in defeat and takes a deep breath to suppress the sob threatening to come out. "He isn't here."

"How does someone just…disappear?" Tori questions Blake as he rejoins the two of them.

"Perhaps his body…was destroyed by the explosion?"

Kira nods her head as a new set of tears work their way down her cheeks. She stares down at the Red Dino Gem in her hand and raises an eyebrow as it continues to glow.

"That's funny."

Blake and Tori look at the Yellow Ranger and raise an eyebrow.

"Doctor Oliver explained to me, Ethan and Conner a while back that our Dino Gems are connected to our souls. If they're damaged, we could physically be hurt. The gems tap into our life force when we use their abilities making them rightfully ours to wield."

"So basically, another person wouldn't be able to use Conner's Dino Gem to morph." Blake concludes.

Kira nods. "It explains why Molly turned into an evil ranger when she used the Green Dino Gem for the first time. The gem was tainted by evil forces and when Molly used the gem's special ability when we first found it, the gem connected to her soul, basically making her a prisoner of Rita and Zedd. The Dino Gems function like the Power Coins of the original Power Rangers."

"Why would the gems connect to your souls though?" Blake says, trying his best to understand.

"It makes us more powerful and more in tune with our powers." Kira explains.

"So…if Conner were dead, the gem wouldn't be glowing like it is." Tori concludes.

Kira nods. "This has to mean that Conner is alive somewhere. The gem is glowing because it has been removed from its owner. We have to keep looking you guys. Conner is around here somewhere."

* * *

Kira smiles at Tori and Blake when she looks up from the Red Dino Gem. "This is a good sign you guys. We can't give up hope. Conner is alive and out there somewhere."

Suddenly, Tori gasps and points behind Kira. The Yellow Ranger turns around and bursts into tears at the sight of Conner approaching them. His clothes are badly torn and he appears to be limping, but he's alive nonetheless.

Kira runs towards her boyfriend who catches her with awaiting arms. He buries his face in her hair and inhales deeply as he takes in her scent.

"I thought I'd lost you." Kira says as she nuzzles her head against his chest. "I was afraid that Jen's prediction had come true."

"Not even close." Conner says, his voice heavy and tired. "Don't worry, I'm alright. Now, what about you guys?"

"My shoulder's a little banged up, but I'm okay." Tori replies as Blake wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Where are the others?" Conner questions them.

"Shane, Hunter, Dustin and Cam are probably on their way here." Blake speaks. "Shane and Dustin saw the explosion earlier and sent Hunter and Cam this way. They were probably really worried about you two just like I was. That explosion was huge and we thought that…"

"Hey, I'm fine." Conner reassures them. "Just a little banged up. Now, what about Trent and Molly."

"I haven't heard from either of them since before our battle with Vypra and Elsa." Kira says. "And as for Ethan, he and the Wild Force Rangers aren't here yet."

Conner's lips presses into a thin line at the mentioning of the Wild Force Rangers.

"You guys, I think we need to regroup outside of the city."

"And leave the Comdrites here to cause destruction?" Blake says, his eyes wide. "There's no way in hell Conner. Do you have any idea how many people have died since their destruction began?"

"I am well aware of the death toll." Conner says through gritted teeth. "It's so high…but look, what good are we going to do in our condition? My body is worn and I'm pretty sure I have burns that need to seek medical attention. Kira and Tori are injured as well, and there's no telling what kind of shape the others are in right now. We have to get back to Doctor O's lab and regroup."

"Conner…we can't do that." Kira says as she looks up at him. "We can't let the people of Reefside think that we've abandoned them."

"Kira, sometimes even heroes fail. We have no choice in the matter. I'm no good to you guys in the condition I'm in. Let's go and treat our injuries, then we can come back. Besides…I think the Comdrites are gone."

"What?" Kira, Blake and Tori say.

Blake jogs away from Tori and stares up the block where the Comdrites had been seen causing destruction earlier. The sound of explosions has stopped and the two Comdrites are nowhere to be seen.

"He's right." Blake says when he jogs back over to them. "There's no sight of Nebia or Kitanna."

"When did they escape?" Kira questions everyone.

"Maybe they disappeared during the explosion?" Tori suggests.

"Since they're out of our hair for now, let's get back to the lab."

Kira nods before placing the Red Dino Gem back into Conner's hand. The Red Ranger then holds his communicator up to his mouth.

"Attention all rangers of team Reefside, rendezvous back at Doctor O's lab immediately. The Comdrites have fled the city. If you are still in the process of searching for survivors, finish your search and head back to the lab. Conner, over and out."

Conner looks up at the three rangers with him and nods. "Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** And so ends another chapter. So, what exactly happened to Conner after the explosion and why did he just appear out of nowhere? And then there's Hunter and the others' battle with Archerina. Why did they defeat her so easily and why didn't she disappear like the other defeated villains did?**

**The only way to figure out the answers to these questions and more is to review this chapter and wait patiently for the next update. So, leave a review or a PM to let me know what you've thought of the story so far or to ask me any questions you may have about the fanfic thus far. I'll see you guys at the next update!**

**Special Thanks for Reviewing:**

**Hewhoreaps**

**Jwstahle**

**Brankel1**

**Sabina21**

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to these four readers for reviewing. Reviews let me know when someone is reading and it gives me a little feedback on my skills as a writer. So kudos to all of you. Keep the reviews coming!**


	56. Archerina's Final Blow

**A/N:**** Hello everyone, I am back with the next update and I hope you are all excited to find out what's going to be happening next in this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter to give me a little feedback on how you received the last update. Those reviews really do help me when it comes to making decisions for future chapters. So kudos to all of the reviewers.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_** series or any of the show's characters. However, I did create the entire plot of this story all on my own and I made up all characters that aren't original members of the show. For example, I created Molly, Samara, the Master and the concept of the Comdrites all on my own. So please everyone, NO STEALING MY IDEAS. Thank you very much **

* * *

"_**Archerina's Final Blow"**_

Conner and the others arrive at Tommy's house in under half-an-hour and to their surprise, Ethan and the other Wild Force Rangers are already waiting on the front porch. Ethan is walking back and forth in front of the gathered rangers and his lips are moving as he gives some sort of explanation to the rangers.

"The other members of my team and the Ninja Storm Rangers should be on their way back here." Ethan says to Cole as he stops his pacing. "The destruction that was done to the downtown area was pretty severe, and they had to make sure that no one was hurt or trapped in the crossfire."

"Why did Conner order us to come here though?" Cole questions the Blue Dino Ranger. "Shouldn't we be downtown as well helping him and the others against the Comdrites?"

"Conner said they had retreated and to return to the lab. I guess several of our teammates were injured doing battle against members of the league."

"Look, they're here!" Alyssa exclaims as she points towards the drive way. Ethan smiles when he spies Conner and Tori's trucks pulling into the lot followed by Cam's Flex. The cars roll to a stop on the gravel and the rangers hop out.

"Cole, everyone, I'm glad you made it here safely." Conner says with a smile as he and the others approach the front porch.

"We should be relieved to be seeing all of you." Cole speaks, his face growing serious. "Are you alright."

Conner shrugs, but winces in pain at the question. "I've had better days, but I'll be alright. Let's head down to the lab so we can all patch up and then we'll figure out what to do next."

"Wait a second, where are Molly and Trent?" Ethan asks as he looks towards the car for any sign of the White and Green Rangers."

"They must be downtown rescuing survivors. I did tell everyone to finish up their tasks before rendezvousing here. They'll be here, don't worry."

With that being said, everyone heads into the house and towards Tommy's lab.

* * *

Nebia and Kitanna walk through the halls of the Master's ship with smiles on their faces as the clicking of their heels echo off the metal walls surrounding them. The two of them spare a glance at each other before pushing their way into the throne room.

"Master, we've returned." Nebia speaks as the two of them kneel before the Master.

"Excellent." The Master speaks as a smile curves onto their face. "You may stand."

Nebia and Kitanna stand to their feet to face the dark entity that has taken on Kimberly's form.

"I take it your rouse was successful?" The Master questions them. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"The rangers retreated, just as we suspected and they took Archerina's bait. I can't say that Divatox and the others were successful, but Archerina played her part perfectly. Reefside should be no more by the end of the day." Kitanna explains.

"Excellent, and what about the other part of my brilliant plan?"

A smile creeps its way onto Nebia's face. "The rangers have no idea what's in store for them. It's only a matter of time until the Bambiraptor Ranger suit is complete and then Master, you will cause ultimate destruction upon the earth and take down those puny power punks before they can bat an eyelash."

The Master's laughter rings throughout the room, sending chills down the two beauties' spines, but they maintain their composure and smile back at the Master.

"Everything is going according to plan. A new day is dawning and tomorrow…my big debut will begin. Get ready Power Rangers, you have no idea what you're up against."

Nebia and Kitanna look at each other and smile. After all, the Master has no idea what's in for him either. Once the Comdrites unleash the Mega Power Zord, everything will fall into place for the rainbow-haired beauties.

* * *

Trent and Molly walk slowly through the destruction of downtown Reefside with solemn faces. Screams can no longer be heard, only the loud cracking of flames that have yet to be put out, water from broken hydrants, fountains and hoses, and the distant sound of sirens as firefighters do their best to make it to the blazing inferno that was once a peaceful city.

"Why didn't anyone take heed to our warning?" Molly wonders aloud. "We warned them about the Comdrites and the destruction they were bound to cause, did we not?"

Trent nods his head. "Sometimes…people think they're too good to listen to others. They let their egos get the best of them and don't know their limits. Who knows? Some people may have thought we'd protect them and that they would be okay if they chose to stay behind."

"What are they, nuts?" Molly questions Trent as she stops walking and throws her hands up into the air. "Sure, we may have stopped Divatox, but what about all the other villains that were set loose into the city? What about the others?"

"They're fine." Trent reassures her. "Conner wouldn't have contacted us and told us to rendezvous if things weren't okay."

The two rangers stop walking as the sound of a loud ticking reaches their ears. The annoying clicks are echoing off the walls of their surroundings, echoing loud in the streets. Molly and Trent exchange a glance before walking towards the source of the ticks. After two minutes of walking, they find themselves in a small park between a high-rise and a hotel. The park is in shambles but amongst all the debris, Molly catches sight of something metal in the distance.

"What is that?" she questions Trent as the two of them jog over to investigate.

The two of them freeze as they catch sight of Archerina lying on the ground, her eyes still dark from being deactivated. Trent raises an eyebrow and leans down towards the robot. His eyes widen with the realization that the ticking is coming from her.

"Trent…" Molly says nervously as she takes a step back. "What's going on?"

"This is Archerina, a member of the Machine Empire." Trent explains. "Your dad created a film on the history of the Power Rangers and she was a part of it. She serves under King Mondo's thumb and she was a great threat to the Zeo Rangers."

"I don't suppose ticking was one of her attacks was it?"

Trent shakes his head. "The Master obviously sent her here and it's more than obvious that one of the others defeated her. My question is…why didn't she disappear back to the Master's ship like Divatox did when we defeated her?"

"Maybe it's because she's a robot and no longer serves a purpose?" Molly suggests.

Trent also begins taking a few steps back as an immense amount of fear overcomes his senses. "We have to get away from here now."

"But Trent, what if there are more stragglers out there? We can't just leave them behind."

"Molly, something tells me that Archerina is still here because her mission isn't complete. We have to get out of here now."

Molly nearly jumps out of her skin as the ticking grows louder and faster. One word suddenly fills her mind: bomb.

Nodding her head frantically, Molly snatches Trent's hand and the two of them begin running out of the park. After rounding the corner of the hotel, Trent takes a look over his shoulder at the realization the ticking has increased.

"We aren't going to make it out of here in time!" Trent shouts.

"Don't give up just yet." Molly says as she holds her wrist up to show off her Dino Morpher.

Trent smiles before nodding and lifting his own arm up to show off his own morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Hah!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

Molly and Trent's speed increases with the new presence of their power suits and the two of them round another corner.

"We should head for the upper half of town near the school." Molly suggests in-between breaths. "It could take us some time, but we have to at least get out of the downtown area."

Trent nods as they reach the corner of the next block, but right before they can cross over to the next street, a large explosion can be heard slamming through the sound barrier in the distance. The two rangers stop running and look back behind them where a large mushroom-shaped could of smoke can be seen rising up into the air.

Suddenly, the ground begins shaking violently and a rumbling noise can be heard in the distance. The sound begins growing louder as though it's approaching them.

Trent and Molly watch in horror as a cloud of smoke and debris swarms in between the buildings as it heads towards them, destroying everything in its path.

"Run!" Molly shouts as she and Trent break out in a full sprint across the street and up the block.

The White Ranger spares a glance over his shoulder and his eyes widen as the pace of the attack begins to close in on them.

"We aren't going to make it out of here in time." Trent realizes as he turns back to Molly. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Molly continues to run as she begins sifting through her thoughts, desperately trying to think of a way for them to avoid being caught up in the explosion. Not knowing what else to do, Molly beelines across the street.

"Where are you going?" Trent shouts as he continues running a straight path.

"We have to get inside and out of the street." Molly shouts. "Our only hope is to get out of the way of the blast."

Trent watches Molly fearfully as she heads for a brick-walled retirement home on the next block. Not wanting to separate himself from the teen, he makes his way across the street to chase after her. They reach the building in a matter of seconds and push their way through the door frantically. Molly then begins to scan the building for any signs of a door leading to the basement. She catches sight of a stairwell and grabs onto Trent's hand.

"This way." She says quickly as she pulls him after her. The two of them look behind them at the glass doors where the smoke can be seen running towards them. Knowing that it's now or never, Molly pushes the metal door open and pulls Trent down the concrete steps. Just before they can reach the lower flight, the building begins shaking violently.

Molly loses her footing and trips down the last set of steps, pulling Trent down on top of her. The two of them stare up the stairs in shock as the windows at the top of the building shatter, sending shards of glass down upon them. Trent shields Molly's body with his own as the rest of the building is destroyed by a huge blast.

The last thing Trent sees are the steps above them collapsing before falling into darkness.

* * *

"Quick, turn the TV up." Cam instructs Ethan as he points at the television screen.

Hayley and all of the rangers are gathered in the living room of Tommy's home around the television screen. A news broadcast is on the screen of Linda Cornell and her crew. They're in a helicopter flying over downtown Reefside as they survey the damage.

"The two beings who first made an appearance in our town a couple of weeks ago caused serious damage to the city. The death toll is fairly high and due to the constant attacks being brought upon the city, emergency personnel can't get to the bodies. It has been rumored that other villains and monsters have been spotted doing battle with the Power Rangers to prevent them from reaching the blue and green witches known as the Comdrites. This reporter has also heard from several sources that four Power Rangers' identities were revealed today. Two teens attend the local high school, Conner McKnight and Kira Ford. There were also two teens from a Ninja Academy, Blake Bradley and Tori Hansen."

Everyone gasps before turning to the four teens. Kira frowns shamefully and averts her gaze to the floor.

"We had no choice." She says.

"Neither did we." Blake says in agreement. "Too many innocent lives were at stake and we had to morph to protect them. Our identities may have been compromised but I wouldn't say it was without cause."

"Wait a second you guys." Ethan speaks up as he turns up the volume. "Look at this."

"Oh my God, an explosion has just erupted in between the Coral Reef Hotel and the high rise building near Four Bridges Park!"

"Hey, isn't that where you defeated Archerina?" Shane asks Hunter.

The Crimson Ranger nods his head fearfully. "I beat her in a few minutes. She short-circuited and fell to the ground as though she were inoperable. I thought I had beaten her."

"You mean to tell me that she didn't disappear after your victory?" Cole asks. "Isn't that what you guys said happened to all the other enemies you defeated?"

"Oh no." Blake sighs as he runs a hand over his face. "It was a trap."

The rangers watch in horror at the sight of Reefside being destroyed before their very eyes.

"Wait a second!" Linda's voice comes in a panic. "Get a shot of that Tim!"

The camera zooms in the direction that Linda is pointing in, causing everyone to gasp. Molly and Trent can be seen running through the downtown area trying to escape the blast.

"I can't believe we left them!" Kira shouts as she stands to her feet and heads for the door.

"Kira, wait!" Conner shouts as he stands and grabs onto her arm. The two of them turn back to the TV as Linda gasps.

Trent and Molly can be seen morphing into the White and Green Dino Rangers as they continue to flee, now with a greater speed.

"I don't believe this…" Linda speaks, her voice coming out in shock. "It appears that…two of the Power Rangers are stuck in the blast. Will they make it out in time?"

Everyone watches as Molly beelines across the street. Trent follows after her a few minutes later and the two of them duck into a retirement home. A few seconds later, the aftermath of the explosion slams into the building and continues on its destructive path. The rangers watch in horror as the building is reduced to rubble with no signs of Molly or Trent anywhere.

"Where'd they go Tim?" everyone hears Linda ask her cameraman. "Do you see them anywhere?"

"Linda, how in the world could they have survived?" the cameraman asked. "You saw what that blast did, they're good as dead."

Cam turns the TV off and stands to his feet. He tries to keep his emotions under control as he begins pacing back and forth across the room. He stops his pacing and looks up at the faces of his fellow rangers. All of them are staring at the black TV screen in shock. Tori's mouth is open as she begins shaking her head.

"No…there is no way this is happening right now…" she mutters.

Conner sighs as he too takes in the faces of all the gathered rangers. "Ethan, Kira…you two come with me. We're going to go and search the debris."

"What about the rest of us?" Shane questions him. "What would you like us to do?"

"Get a hold of the rangers in Angel Grove. There's a chance that Luna and Inferna haven't reached them yet and they may still be in the Command Center. They need to know that…Reefside has fallen."

"Wait a second, you're giving up?" Ethan questions his friend. "That's unlike you Conner."

"Ethan, you saw the damage Archerina caused to the city! There's nothing left down there and what's worse, we may have lost two more members of our team! This was obviously the Master's goal, to destroy our city."

"I wouldn't say that was his only goal." Dustin says, causing the Red Ranger to turn to him. "The Master wants to destroy the Power Rangers. Perhaps by destroying the city, he's only giving us leverage to want to face him even more. You know, the whole revenge concept?"

Conner shrugs. "Perhaps."

The room grows silent.

Hayley stands to her feet and looks at the original three Dino Rangers gathered at the door. "Go out and find Molly and Trent. I'll help them get in touch with Angel Grove."

Conner nods before leaving with Ethan and Kira.

* * *

Molly groans as she slowly fades back into consciousness. Her head is pounding and there's a loud ringing in her ears. What's worse is that she can feel blood seeping through her shirt from her stitches. Raising a hand to her head, she frowns when it comes in contact with her hair. The power of her suit obviously protected her from the blast, but the suit was deactivated at the same time.

Struggling to sit up, Molly pushes herself upright and blinks as she tries to see through the darkness. Her eyes catch sight of a green glow beside her and she reaches out to take hold of her Dino Gem.

"Thank goodness I didn't lose you." She says with a smile. She tries to move only to realize that there's a heavy weight on her legs. She lifts the gem so its light can shine on the unmoving object and when she sees Trent lying on her instead she goes into a panic.

"Oh my God, Trent!"

Molly places a hand to his shoulder and begins shaking him as she tries to wake him.

"Come on Trent, wake up!"

The teen doesn't respond and Molly finds herself growing fearful. She leans forward to press her middle and index fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. Much to her relief, his pulse is there, but it's very weak and slow.

"Hold on Trent." She says as she raises her communicator to her lips. "Come in Conner, or anyone who's listening. Are you there?"

Molly waits as static cracks through the speaker of her communicator.

"I repeat, is anyone there?"

After a few seconds of silence, Kira's voice comes through the speaker.

"Thank God you're alright." The Yellow Ranger says, a smile evident in her voice. "Are you and Trent okay?"

"Not so much. I think my wound has re-opened and Trent is unconscious. I can't get him to stir and his pulse is very weak. Kira, you've got to come and help us."

"I'm on my way with Conner and Ethan. Don't worry Molly, we're going to get to you. Now, where are you exactly?"

"We ran into the basement of a retirement home downtown just before the building collapsed. It's only a two-storied building, three if you count the basement, so we aren't too far down."

"Okay, I'll see what we can do. Just hang on for now."

Molly nods as the transmission ends. She sighs before running a hand through Trent's hair.

"Trent, you have to hang on okay? I'd hate for anything to happen to you, and you know that. I never realized before…how scared you must have been when I opted to take my own life just to get rid of the Nega Ranger's presence in my mind…I almost died then. You must have been so scared…just like I am now."

Molly stares down at Trent's face as she blinks a few tears free. "You're going to be alright." She promises him. "I just know it. Try and hold on just a little while longer. We'll be out of here soon."

* * *

"Is everything up and ready to go?" Billy questions Adam when he and Zack walk into the Power Chamber.

"Well, everything that we could get working." Adam says with a smile. "The Zeo Zords have been repaired and we managed to fix Kimberly's Crane Zord. So, that leaves us with one Mega Zord to use against the Master."

"This is great." Billy says as a grin works its way onto his face. "We've gotten more done in two days than I originally thought."

"You guys aren't going to believe this!" Tanya shouts as she runs into the room. "Downtown Reefside has just been destroyed!"

"What are you talking about?" Adam questions his wife as he walks over to her.

"It's on the news, a nation-wide report. Downtown Reefside was just destroyed in some kind of massive explosion after the Comdrites began an attack."

"There are Comdrites in Reefside?" Billy questions the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

"Not anymore. They fled before the blast. What's worse…Trent and Molly were in the city when it was destroyed. They were last seen taking shelter in an old building that was destroyed seconds later. They didn't come out after the destruction and the report ended."

"Where's Kimberly?" Zack questions everyone as worry fills his heart. "She's going to go insane if she hears this."

"She and Jason are on babysitting duty right now." Billy informs them. "Perhaps someone should tell her?"

"I'll do it." Adam sighs. "I need to go and check on my sons while I'm at it."

Billy nods as the Green Zeo Ranger disappears through the main doors. Suddenly, the communication monitor begins beeping. Billy rushes over to the large screen and types something into the keyboard to bring up the transmission. When it fades in, Hayley can be seen along with Cole and Shane.

"Hayley." Billy says.

"Hello again Billy. I'm here with Cole of the Wild Force Rangers and Shane of the Wind Rangers. They were attacked in downtown Reefside today."

"What happened?" Zack questioned the three of them. "Tanya just saw the news. We know the city was destroyed, question is, how did that happen?"

Hayley turns to Shane, the only one out of the three gathered in Tommy's lab who had been in the city before its destruction.

"The Master sent down…a welcoming committee." He says, not sure of what else to call it. "Several of the Rangers' identities were revealed to some of the civilians because we were forced to take action. Molly and Trent apparently dealt with a woman named Divatox before the explosion, Conner and Kira dealt with Vypra and Elsa, Blake and Tori had to take on Scorpina and the evil White Dino Ranger, and the rest of us dealt with a group of Cogs and Archerina."

"Archerina was there?" Tanya asks, surprise on her face.

"Archerina is the reason the city was destroyed." Shane explains. "Hunter thought he had defeated her by short-circuiting her system, but she didn't retreat back to base like the others had when they'd been defeated. Instead, she used herself as a bomb, which I believe was her intention all along."

"Why did the Master want to destroy Reefside?" Billy questions everyone.

"The Master is an evil being with no purpose other than to destroy anything that threatens him." Cole speaks up. "While I was a prisoner on his ship, he tried to get me to cough up the location of the legendary arrow so he could morph into the legendary Bambiraptor Ranger and destroy the world. He bears some personal grudge against Zordon and desires to defeat, and I quote, _his precious Power Rangers_."

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Zack questions them.

"The remaining three Dino Rangers just went to check the rubble of downtown Reefside for any sign of Trent and Molly." Hayley speaks. "We don't know what's going to happen after that."

"If you find them and…they're alive, please let us know." Billy says. "Adam just went to tell Kimberly what happened and…she really can't lose anyone else she loves."

Hayley nods. "I'll do that Billy. We'll let you know."

Billy smiles before ending the transmission and turning back to the remaining two rangers in the room. Just before he can say anything, the alarms begin blaring throughout the room.

"What's going on?" Zack asks as Billy heads over to the viewing globe to pull up a new transmission.

Everyone gasps when the image of Luna and Inferna appears on the viewing globe.

"The Comdrites are here in Angel Grove Desert." Billy says in shock.

* * *

Molly stirs from her slumber as the sound of a horrible screech reaches her ears. She releases a yawn and stretches her arms above her head to try and relieve herself from the nap she's just woken from. She looks over her head and sees a little stream of light filtering through the debris. Suddenly, the screeching noise greets her ears again. She raises her palms to her ears and covers them to block out some of the sound.

A few seconds after the screeching stops, more debris falls out of the way to allow more light to filter through.

"Molly, Trent?" she hears Ethan shouting. "If you guys can hear us, give us a sign!"

Molly smiles at the realization that the screeching is Kira's Ptera Scream.

"We're here!" Molly shouts.

"Thank God you're okay." Ethan's voice comes in reply. "How is Trent doing? Are either of you injured?

"Trent's been out cold since I woke after the explosion." Molly explains to the Blue Dino Ranger. "He shielded me with his body when the building collapsed. It's too dark down here for me to thoroughly look him over for damage."

"Well, you two won't be down there for too much longer." Ethan says reassuringly. "We're going to get you out if it's the last thing we do. Kira, resume screaming."

"You aren't the boss of me." Kira's voice can be heard, a playful tone coating her words. "Besides, you have no idea what kind of strain screeching puts on my vocal chords."

"Not too much apparently." Conner says jokingly. "You're still talking."

Molly tries to contain her laughter as she hears Conner yelp in surprise. Kira must have playfully punched him or slapped him for his comment.

A few seconds later, Kira's Ptera Scream can be heard again as more debris begins to fall from above. Molly covers Trent with her own body to protect him from the falling debris as Kira screeches another time, allowing more light to stream into the dark abyss Molly and Trent have been stuck in for nearly an hour. After ten more minutes of screaming, Kira has created a gap big enough for Conner and Ethan to squeeze through to retrieve their White and Green Rangers. Conner helps Molly up and hoists her on his shoulders so she can take Kira's hand. They Yellow Ranger cautiously pulls her friend out of the hole and the two of them wait as Ethan and Conner carry Trent's dead weight up and onto the surface. Once Trent is safe on the ground, Molly gasps as she suddenly takes notice of all the damage around them.

"I don't believe this." She says, her voice in an audible whisper.

"Yeah, I know." Ethan says sadly as he too looks around at Reefside. "It's almost like something you'd expect to see in a zombie apocalypse movie."

"Ethan, too soon." Kira snaps as she shakes her head. "I don't even want to begin to think about anyone who might have been caught in the blast."

"Trent and I didn't see anyone on our way over here." Molly says as she places her chin in her hand. "Then again, we were in the process of trying to save our own butts…oh no…what if we really did leave someone behind?"

"Molly, don't stress yourself out." Conner says with a soft smile. "You two did all you could. I just wish that I and the others hadn't left you two alone to fend for yourselves."

"It's okay." Molly says with a smile.

The conversation comes to an abrupt halt when Trent begins coughing. Kira instructs Molly to help him sit up so he can clear his airways out and the Green Ranger follows suit. Trent covers his mouth as he hacks for several seconds and the others watch worriedly as the coughing fit ensues. Finally, the coughing ceases and the White Ranger takes a sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess we made it out, huh Molly?"

Molly can't stop the grin that spreads onto her face before she throws her arms around Trent's neck.

Before she can tell Trent how relieved she is, Conner's communicator goes off.

"Conner, it's Shane. Is everything alright?"

"Molly and Trent are okay. We managed to free them from the wreckage."

"That's great to here. I'll let the rangers in Angel Grove know that they're alive and well. Are you heading back to the lab?"

"Yeah, we'll be there shortly."

Conner ends the transmission, but before he can get a sentence out, Molly is gripping the front of his shirt as she stares at him in shock.

"They told my mother about this? Are you guys insane!"

"Calm down Molly." Conner says with a nervous laugh. "Look, we did what we had to do. Jason and the others had every right to know what just went down here. The entire city was destroyed and the Comdrites were a mere diversion."

"My mother is going to have a field day over this. How many close calls does this make with my life hanging in the balance?"

"Come on." Ethan says with a laugh. "We should head back to the lab."

The others nod before dusting off the debris decorating their clothing and heading out of the ruins that were once a great city.

* * *

**A/N:**** And so ends another chapter. I really hoped that you guys liked how it turned out and for those of you who guessed something bad was going to happen because of Archerina staying behind, bravo. Well guys, it's that time once again. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter; that is, if you feel compelled to do so. If not, thanks for reading, and I'll see you at the next update.**

**Special Thanks for Reviewing:**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Brankel1**

**TenorSax93**

**Hewhoreaps**

**JFVM**

**Formerly webdoor**

**Jg13145**

**Elin2002**

**Alex**

**Sabina21**

**A/N:**** Thanks you guys for reviewing and giving me feedback and reviews on what you've thought of the chapters so far. I read every single one of your reviews over and over and they are what determine where I will go next in terms of this story. So kudos to all of you for reviewing and encouraging me to keep on with this story. For without you, this story wouldn't even exist. Thanks again!**


	57. When the Lights go out

**A/N:**** Hey guys, I'm back with the next update after a long break. School is back in session and I have been so busy trying to tackle my junior year of college that I have completely neglected you faithful readers. Anyways, I am back now and I'm here to stay. So, let's get on with the update.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**series or any of the show's characters. I do however own all original characters mentioned in the story, the concept of the Comdrites, and the plot of this wonderful masterpiece. So please everyone, NO STEALING!**

* * *

"_**When the Lights go out"**_

Andros, Jen and Wes stare at D.E.C.A.'s communication screen with shocks on their faces. The news clip of Reefside being destroyed by a massive explosion continues to play across the screen as Linda Cornell speaks on the horrific events. What scares the three of them most is the sight of Trent and Molly morphing into their ranger suits and ducking for cover in a brick building before the city disappears in a huge blast.

"I don't believe this." Wes says, his words come out in a choke. "H-how could this have happened?"

Andros shakes his head, his mind racing with various thoughts. "Reefside has fallen and Tommy's daughter and boyfriend might have been destroyed along with it. This is going to crush Samara."

"Don't tell her until we know for sure that is what happened." Jen warns him. "We don't need to startle her and distract her from what's about to head our way."

Andros nods before switching the screen to a shot of the Megaship's radar. Several bleeping lights can be seen heading towards the center of the screen where the Megaship is located.

"I estimate Astronema and Hellina will be reaching us in about ten minutes." Andros says as he runs a hand through his loose hair. "We don't have much time."

"Well, at least Conner had Hayley warn us about the attacks." Wes points out. "Things would be much worse if they took us by surprise. So, what do you suppose we do Andros?"

Andros places his hand to his chin and thought as he thinks over all the different possibilities.

"I think that I and the other Astro Rangers should take our Galaxy Gliders to counterattack the fleet of Quantrons. Astronema and Hellina probably aren't aware that we know they're heading towards us. If we head towards them, we could surprise them instead."

Jen shakes her head with a sigh. "That won't do Andros. So, you and the other Astro Rangers leave on your gliders to take down the Quantrons leaving the Galaxy Rangers and my team alone on a ship we know nothing about to defend it? We'll be sitting ducks!"

Wes shrugs. "She's right you know. We wouldn't even know where to begin when it comes to piloting this ship or managing the controls. If you guys do decide to leave, one of you is going to have to stay behind to help us out."

"That won't work either." Andros sighs, realizing how he hadn't thought everything through thoroughly. "All of us are needed to pilot all functions of the ship, the cannons and lasers, the jets, the defense system…Any other ideas?"

Wes turns to Jen and folds his arms across his chest. "Jen, how did the battle originally take place? Maybe it could help us make a decision."

"Wes, everything is happening differently than I was taught." She says with a sigh. "The Comdrites never took the key to the Mega Power Zord because they had no knowledge of the Zord existing. Astronema was never playing a double agent. Darkonda ended up getting to her before Ecliptor could. All of the battles are taking place a lot sooner than before, which I've already mentioned, and Reefside definitely didn't get destroyed. Not only that, but this battle in space never even happened. All the rangers were in Angel Grove during the battle, not in space. That is why originally…Ashley was supposed to be killed…"

Andros's eyes widen in shock as his lips part, desperately trying to find the words. Wes turns to Jen, his face also filled with shock.

"What do you mean Ashley was supposed to be killed?" he asks as he tries to stay calm.

Jen takes a deep breath and moves her eyes to Andros, who is still trying to pull himself together. He lifts his head and stares at her, his eyes basically demanding she explain herself.

"Andros…I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but I saw no need to tell you because I purposely changed the original events."

"Explain, now." Andros spoke, his voice confused. "What do you mean my wife…was supposed to die?"

Jen sighs before running a hand through her loose hair. "Andros, do you remember how your original plan was to send Ashley and your children to KO-35 to stay away from the earth during battle?"

"Of course Jen, I thought they would be safer there, but you…" Andros stops speaking as thoughts of Jen changing his mind fill his head. "You suggested we send her to the Command Center instead."

Jen nods. "In the original story, you did decide to send Ashley and your kids to KO-35. That was because the Time Force Rangers never went to help in the original battle, so I wasn't there to change your mind. On their way to your home planet, Ashley's ship crossed course with the Master's and he ordered his pilots to shoot the ship down. Ashley used the eject button to get your kids off her ship and they landed safely on a nearby planet, setting off the distress signals that the Megaship picked up. You panicked and went to investigate with Carlos and…you found your children but…Ashley's ship was destroyed. She died Andros…she and the baby never made it to KO-35."

Andros takes a shaky breath and runs a hand over his face as he tries to take in the information. "Oh my God…"

"I'm really sorry that I never told you, but now, do you understand why I did what I did? I didn't want Ashley to suffer the same fate she did in the original story. I wanted the two of you to be happy."

Andros nods his head before looking up at Jen with tear-filled eyes.

"Thank you." He whispers as he places a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you so much."

Jen smiles sadly before nodding her head. Just before she can say another word, the Megaship is rocked violently, knocking the three of them to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Wes asks as he tries to sit up. Before anyone can respond, the ship shakes another time, more violently than the first. The Megaship's alarms begin blaring throughout the room as D.E.C.A. announces an attack. After another violent shake and the sound of a large blast, the lights quickly shut down along with the rest of the ship's power.

The rocking stops along with all other noises, leaving the three rangers alone in the silent darkness of the once humming ship.

"What just happened?" Jen asks nervously as she sits up and reaches her arms out in attempt to feel around for some sort of solid object.

"Whatever just hit us must have knocked out the Megaship's power core." Andros says as he too tries to find a solid object to grab onto. His hand brushes across Jen's fingertips and he moves it so that he can take hold of her hand. He then pulls them onto their feet.

"I can't see you." Jen says as she tries her best to squint through the darkness. "It's too dark."

"Well, we're in the depths of space." Andros says. "There's nothing but darkness up here."

"Wes, are you alright?" Jen calls out to the Red Ranger.

Wes lets out a muffled sound before groaning and grabbing onto Jen's leg. She lets out a surprised yelp as his fingers wrap around her ankle. She then crouches down to help him onto his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asks him as he wraps his arms around her to hug her close.

"I'm fine." He sighs. "I'd be even better if we could get some kind of light source in here."

Andros flips the lid of his Astro Morpher open and punches in a code before hitting enter. The morpher then releases a beam of light with a red hue, almost like a colored flashlight.

"How's that?" Andros asks with a smile.

"Much better." Wes sighs.

"I thought you might say that. Now, let's get moving. We need to get to the generator room to restore the Megaship's power and make any possible repairs that are needed."

Just before they can make their exit, the ship begins to rumble as a whooshing sound can be heard in the distance. Jen and Wes exchange a glance before looking at Andros whose face is filled with fear.

"What was that?" Jen asks, unsure of whether or not she's going to like the answer.

"The emergency escape hatch has been opened." He says in realization. "We have to close it or we could lose all oxygen that's left on the ship. Without the power core running, that is bound to happen much more quickly."

"What should we do?" Jen asks, suddenly desperate to get the power back on.

Andros moves over to the control panel where they had been standing earlier and crouches down to fiddle with a metal hatch.

"We have to get D.E.C.A.'s back-up system up and running." He explains as he pulls the hatch open. "That's the alternative to shutting the door without the power core."

Jen and Wes nod before rushing to assist the Red Ranger. In less than five minutes, they manage to get the back-up system up and running. A few of the screens flutter to life and a soft humming sound can be heard as the overhead lights come on, releasing a very dim glow that just barely illuminates the room. Andros stands to his feet and begins typing a few Karovian codes into the mainframe while Jen and Wes watch. Suddenly, a small beeping can be heard.

"Intruder alert." D.E.C.A.'s voice comes through the overhead speakers. "Intruder alert."

"Damn it." Andros curses before turning around to face the Red and Pink Time Force Rangers. "It's an ambush. My sister knows this ship inside and out. It's obvious that this was her idea."

Andros hits his communication button on his morpher and holds it up to his mouth. "Attention rangers, the Megaship is under attack. I repeat, the Megaship is under attack. Damon, please do your best and meet me in the generator room so we can get the Megaship back to full power. Everyone else please, be careful and remain alert. We have…visitors. Andros, over and out."

Jen presses a button on her Chrono Morpher and sends a distress signal to her team. Andros watches as Wes's morpher begins glowing red.

"Let's get going." Jen says before making her way out of the room. Andros and Wes nod before following after her down the hall. Just as they round a corner, sounds of Maya and Samara screaming reach their ears followed by a loud crash.

"Let's move." Jen commands as they begin running towards the source of the screams. Just before they can reach the sounds of a struggle, another blast can be heard behind them, followed by the sound of Trip, Kai and Damon shouting.

"We've been blind-sided." Jen growls angrily. "I don't understand…if you say your sister is behind all of this, why would she-"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Andros sighs. "The only thing I can think of is that she's trying to get something. Maybe we should split up. It sounds like Damon and the others are on the simudeck. As for Maya and Samara, they might be in the docking bay."

Before they can split apart, Jen screams for Andros to move out of the way just in time for a blast of purple electricity can strike him. Andros looks up and growls at the sight of Astronema walking towards them, her staff held at her side, her hips swinging with each step.

"Karone, what are you-"

"Be quiet and come with me, now." Astronema commands before grabbing his arm and hurrying down the hall. Wes and Jen watch in disbelief as the Red Ranger disappears.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Wes asks.

* * *

Andros remains silent as Karone tugs him quickly down the hall towards her old bedroom that she shared with Zhane. She pushes him inside and closes the door before locking it. Andros is surprised to find Zhane seated on the bed already, waiting for them.

"Zhane, what are you doing in here?" Andros questions the Silver Ranger.

"There's no time for small talk boys." Astronema speaks, annoyance in her voice as she pops a hip out to the side. "I'm here to warn you and hopefully, save your lives."

"You're responsible for what's going on, aren't you?" Andros questions her.

Astronema bites her bottom lip as a look of guilt flashes through her eyes. "I have strict commands from the Master that I have to obey and fulfill so please…you have to do exactly what I say."

"What are your orders?" Andros asks as he takes a seat on the bed beside Zhane.

Astronema sighs as she begins pacing back and forth in front of them. "The Master has made it his ultimate goal to destroy all Power Ranger HQs. I don't know how…but he knows where they all reside. My guess is that he got Tommy to tell him everything he knew. That's…the downside to him being under Rita and Zedd's spell. His ultimate goal in all of this is to force us all into one area so we'll be easier to target. He doesn't want us separate and away from each other because he feels it will be more work for him. Nebia and Kitanna, as you may already know, have succeeded in destroying Reefside, but not in destroying Tommy's lab. Luna and Inferna are about to do away with Angel Grove. As for me and Hellina…are orders are to shoot the Megaship out of orbit to crash onto the moon."

"You're going to do what?" Zhane asks as he and Andros jump to their feet.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it is a part of his plan. With you guys up in space, you pose a threat to him and the Mothership. He wants the Megaship out of orbit and taken into his custody."

"Karone, if you think I'm going through with this, you're out of your mind." Andros says with a sarcastic laugh. "You've got to be out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you destroy the Megaship."

"You guys, I'm not giving you an option. Please, take the Mega Winger and flee now while you have the chance. I don't want you all to die because of me."

"Karone, please don't do this." Zhane pleads as he walks towards her.

"I can't talk anymore." She says as she backs up and unlocks the door. She punches in a code to open the door. "You've been warned."

With that being said, Astronema runs out of the room and takes off towards the control room.

"What now?" Zhane questions his friend.

Andros sighs. "We have to get off the ship. You get the Mega Winger prepped, I'll go and help the others."

Zhane nods before taking off in the same direction his wife had gone off in earlier. Andros then runs back to where he left Jen and Wes only to find that they are no longer there. He continues running towards the docking bay where Samara and Maya had been heard earlier. To his relief, the two of them are standing in the center of the room with Katie and Lucas breathing heavily.

"Are you all alright?" he questions them as he scans the room for any kind of threat.

"We're fine…" Samara says in between breaths. "We were just ambushed by a group of Quantrons. Thank goodness Lucas and Katie showed up. I don't think we could have managed without them."

Andros nods before motioning for them to follow behind him. "We have to get off the ship now. Astronema's been given orders to knock it out of orbit."

"What?" Maya says, her face horrified. "Why would she do such a thing?"

"There's no time to explain Maya." Andros says as they round a corner. "We have to get to the others and escape."

Maya takes a deep breath as they run onto the Simudeck. Jen and Wes are checking over Damon and Kai.

"Is everyone okay?" Andros asks. Jen and Wes look up as they come into the room.

"H-Hellina was here." Damon manages to get out through a fit of coughs. "She filled the room with smoke and…she took Trip."

"What do you mean she took Trip?" Katie asks, her eyes narrowing.

"She really took him." Kai says as he moves his hand in a fanning motion to relieve himself of his current hot flash. "She filled the room with smoke after sneaking up on us. Carlos, Cassie and TJ were in here before then, but they managed to get out and avoid the smoke. When it cleared up, she was gone and so was Trip."

"I tried looking for him," Jen sighs as she looks up at Katie with worry in her eyes, "but it was no use. I couldn't find him anywhere. What about you Andros? Did your sister happen to mention where he was when she took you?"

"Wait a second, you were with Karone?" Kai questions the Red Ranger.

All eyes turn to Andros who sighs before nodding, much to everyone's displeasure. "We don't have much time. We have to get off the ship before Astronema puts the Master's plans to knock it out of orbit into action."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jen asks, suddenly growing angry. "She's going to crash the Megaship?"

"We don't have the time to discuss this!" Andros shouts, silencing everyone. "Now, listen to me and listen good…I know that most of you have an issue with my sister and the role she is playing in all of this…but can you forget about that for ten measly minutes so I can get you all out of here safely and alive. Everyone suit up and head towards the emergency escape hatch so we can get the Galaxy Gliders and head for the Mega Winger. Let's move it."

Everyone watches as the Red Ranger heads out of the room. Jen takes a deep breath before standing to her feet and following after him. The others then follow suit.

* * *

Zhane taps his fingers against the dashboard of the Mega Winger as he impatiently waits for the others to join him.

"Come on Andros…where are you guys?"

"They should be here any minute." Carlos speaks up from behind him. "That is, unless they're looking for us."

"I'm sure they know we probably got away." TJ says. "I do feel bad that we left Trip, Damon and Kai at Hellina's mercy."

"Chickens." Zhane says with a laugh.

"Hey, I already faced her fiery wrath once this week." Cassie says as she raises her hands in defense. "Personally, I'd rather not be bed-ridden in the burn unit again."

"There they are." Carlos says with relief as he points towards the Galaxy Gliders heading towards the ship. Zhane hits a few buttons on his control panel and a light flickers to life alerting everyone that the escape hatch has been opened.

"We're all onboard Zhane." Andros's voice comes from behind them. "Let's get out of here."

Zhane nods before piloting the Zord away from the ship. The Rangers look behind them and watch in horror as the ship begins its descent towards the moon.

"Look, over there." Samara says as she points off into the distance. Everyone looks and gasps at the sight of Astronema and Hellina approaching the Megaship in a ship of their own. They then begin to fire upon the ship, causing it to shake and rock violently as sparks emit from its shell.

"The shields are off." Damon says with realization.

Andros nods slowly. "She knows that ship inside and out. That's why she opted to be the one to go in and warn us to get to safety. She probably told Hellina she's good with computers and could disable the shields to make the job easier if they were to get onboard. If it were up to Hellina, she would've blasted the whole thing out of orbit with us onboard. I know you all are mad at my sister because I am too…but I am grateful for her actions because she saved our lives today."

"There it goes." Carlos says sadly as the Mega Winger's interior is filled with a bright light. The rangers watch as the Megaship bursts into flames and is scent hurtling towards the moon's surface. They then watch as Astronema and Hellina's ship turns away from them and flies off into the distance.

"Where are they going?" Samara questions everyone.

"My guess is back to base." Wes says. "What I want to know is what they plan to do with Trip."

"What, they have Trip?" TJ says as his mouth falls open.

"Yeah, they do." Damon says with a sigh. "Maybe if you guys would have stayed behind and helped us instead of running off, Hellina wouldn't have taken him."

"Excuse me?" TJ says, standing upright.

"That's enough!" Jen shouts. "We don't have time to be pinning the blame on each other. A member of my team was taken against his will and we don't know why. **That **is what we need to be focusing on, not placing the blame on each other. Now, do any of you know why she might have taken him?"

Wes places a hand on Jen's back and begins stroking it gently to try and calm to distressed woman. Katie suddenly gasps, gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it Katie?" Wes asks as everyone turns to her.

"The gem embedded in his forehead…you know that it gives him special abilities."

"It does?" Samara asks, surprised. "I just thought it was some weird fashion statement of the future."

"Trip is from the planet Xybria. He came to our planet in our time to lend assistance to the people of earth. Trip's gem gives him special abilities. Sometimes, he can see the future and read minds. What I think the Master is after is Trip's ability to use the gem to pinpoint specific locations."

Everyone takes in Katie's words as an ominous feeling fills the cabin.

"The Master has been dead set on finding the Bambiraptor Ranger's arrow ever since they got the bow from Cole." Andros says as he begins piecing things together. "But the arrow is safely hidden on the Animarium."

Suddenly, everyone looks at each other as realization hits them all.

"The Master wants Trip so he can locate the Animarium." Jen says breathlessly.

"Contact team Wild Force now." Andros commands.

* * *

**A/N:**** And so ends another chapter. I hope you guys all liked the update and don't worry, you won't have to wait long for the next one. It's already half-way done. So, go ahead and leave me a review or a PM to let me know what you thought of the chapter or if you have any questions, comments or concerns. I love hearing what you all have to say because it points me in the direction I want to go in every time I update. Keep them coming guys!**

**Thanks for Reviewing:**

**Pink Ranger 01**

**CalcBoy91**

**Cacao85**

**Hewhoreaps**

**Darkwishes127**

**Alex**

**TenorSax93**

**Sabina21**

**Brankel1**

**Elin2002**

**JFVM**


	58. Desert Doom

**A/N:**** Hey guys, I'm back with the next update after a month of absence because of school. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter to give me some feedback and reviews on how you felt about the story thus far. I really appreciate it. Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers **_**series or any of the show's characters. However, I do own all original characters featured in this story (i.e. Molly and Samara), the concept of the Comdrites, and the entire plot of this story. So please everyone, NO STEALING!**

* * *

"_**Desert Doom"**_

Adam takes a deep breath as he walks through the empty halls of the Command Center, the sound of his boots hitting against the tiled floor and echoing loudly off the surrounding walls. The sounds of laughter and screaming children reaches his ears, the noise growing louder as he closes in on the room that is being used as a nursery of sorts for the rangers' children during battle. With a heavy sigh, he stops at the closed door and knocks gently before slowly pushing the door open.

Aisha is leading a game of "Duck, Duck, Goose" in the far corner of the room with Adam's boys, Austin, and Ashley's daughter Kerri. Ashley is busy tending to one of her twins while talking to Kimberly who's helping out with the other. The two of them are smiling happily as they ramble aimlessly about an upcoming Brad Pitt movie.

"Hello ladies." Adam says with a small wave as he closes the door behind him. Daniel and Kyo jump up from their game and tackle their father's legs.

"Daddy, you're back." Kyo says with a toothy grin. "You've been gone forever!"

Adam smiles down at his sons before ruffling their hair. "I'll talk to you two in a few minutes. Why don't you go back to Aisha and finish your game?"

The boys nod before running back to the current Yellow Turbo Ranger to resume their game. Adam then approaches Ashley and Kimberly who are watching him.

"Hey Adam, what are you doing here?" Kimberly asks as she bounces Nicholas on her lap, "checking on your sons?"

"Not exactly." The Green Zeo Ranger admits as he rubs the back of his head. "I have some bad news Kimberly and I just know you aren't going to take it well."

"Has something happened?" Kimberly asks as a bad feeling fills the pit of her stomach. "What's going on Adam?"

Clearing his throat, Adam pulls a folding chair up beside the two women and takes a seat. "Tanya was watching a news broadcast from Reefside a little while ago. Kimberly…Reefside has been completely destroyed."

"What do you mean it was destroyed?" Kimberly asks, her words slow and fearful.

"Nebia and Kitanna were attacking the city mercilessly and lured Conner and the other rangers downtown. Apparently, they went up against several opponents, one of them being Archerina, an enemy of the Zeo Rangers. From what little information Hayley sent us, Archerina was a distraction from a much bigger plan and she self-destructed, taking the entire city with her. Look, there's no easy way of saying this, but Molly and Trent were in the city when it was destroyed. Last anyone saw, they morphed on camera and ducked into a building mere moments before the area was obliterated."

"Oh my God!" Kimberly shouts as she clutches onto the baby in her arms. "W-what? My daughter, oh my God!"

"Kimberly, calm down." Adam pleads, not wanting the woman to go into hysterics. "We can't assume the worst right now. Hayley said that Conner, Kira and Ethan went to check the rubble for any signs of them. We should be hearing back from them soon."

Ashley smiles encouragingly and places a hand on Kimberly's knee to give it a light squeeze. Kimberly looks up at her and nods her head to thank her for the comforting gesture. She then turns back to Adam.

"I want to speak with Hayley now. I have to know what's going on."

"I'll take Nikki." Ashley says as she shifts Alexander to her other arm.

"Are you sure Ashley?" Kimberly asks, suddenly feeling bad for leaving the woman behind with the two infants.

"I'll be alright Kimberly. I'm used to handling the boys on my own. Besides, Aisha is still here. She can give me a hand if I need one."

Aisha gives the three of them a thumbs up from her place on the floor with the other kids. Kimberly smiles before standing from her seat to lower the baby into his mother's arms. Just before she and Adam can head for the Power Chamber, everyone's communicators go off simultaneously.

"_Everyone report to the Power Chamber now." _Jason's voice blares through the speakers. _"We have a problem."_

Adam exchanges glances with the three ladies before staring at the kids.

"I'll stay behind." Ashley says with a sigh. "It's not like I'll be of much use to you anyways. Just let me know what's going on when you get the chance."

"We'll keep you posted." Aisha promises before she, Adam and Kimberly run out of the room.

* * *

"Alpha, is the viewing globe up and running?" Jason questions the robot as he paces back and forth.

"Almost Jason." The robot replies. "Billy and I finished the repairs earlier. We just forgot to bring the transmission back online."

Jason nods and stops his pacing as Carter and the Lightspeed Rangers enter the chamber. The Zeo Rangers are following close behind along with everyone else.

"I'm glad you all came as soon as you got the transmission." Jason says with a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Carter questions as he stares at the Gold Ranger, his face straight with seriousness.

"As soon as the viewing globe is up and running, we'll have a better idea of what we're dealing with. The alarms were going off earlier signaling an attack, but we didn't want to charge into battle without knowing what we were in for."

"Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha exclaims as he moves away from the viewing globe's circuits. "I've fixed it. The transmission is coming through."

The rangers scoot closer to the glass ball and watch as an image fades into view. Everyone gasps at the sight of Luna and Inferna wreaking havoc upon downtown Angel Grove. Citizens can be seen fleeing from their blasts as several fires blaze wildly throughout the streets. Tanya shudders as images of what Reefside looked like prior to the blast fill her head.

"We have to do something." She says. "Someone is going to get hurt."

"That's not all we have to worry about." Billy says as the image shifts to one of the Angel Grove Desert. The scene is a few miles away from the Command Center.

A group of putties can be seen dancing about and in the center of the group is Trakeena. The shot then changes to Goldar who's growling with excitement as a group of Tangas land beside him.

"Wow, did they bring the whole entourage or what?" Aisha says, her breath gets caught in her throat. "Does anyone recognize the creepy…bug woman with the Putties?"

"I think she goes by the name Trakeena." Carter speaks. "Leo told me a little bit about her while we worked with the Galaxy Rangers a couple of years back. She isn't to be taken lightly."

"What should we do?" Kelsey speaks up. "There are obviously three different locations being attacked and there are at least three groups of rangers gathered here. Should we split up and attack at separate points?"

"The Zeo Rangers are going to take on Luna and Inferna." Jason decides. "They're one of the full teams of rangers present. Plus, we have experience when it comes to fighting the two of them. Team Lightspeed, you guys can take on Trakeena since you know a little bit about her fighting style thanks to the Galaxy Rangers. Justin, Aisha, Zack, Trini and Kimberly can take on Goldar since they've dealt with him in the past. There are five of them, which is enough for a full team."

"That's perfect!" Billy exclaims, causing everyone to turn to him in confusion.

"You really like the plan that much?" Justin questions the Blue Zeo Ranger.

"It's not that Justin. It's just that splitting us up is the perfect way to put my plan into action."

"What plan?" Jason questions the genius, his arms folded across his chest. "What's going on Billy?"

Billy turns to Kimberly whose mouth falls open at the realization that Jason hasn't been made aware of hers and Billy's scheming.

"Kimberly and I have come up with an idea to get Tommy back on our side."

"Yeah, you mentioned something about disconnecting his soul from the tainted Power Coin." Jason says, remembering Billy's experimentations on Kimberly during the past couple of days.

"Jason," Kimberly says calmly with hopes that he'll keep a cool head over the situation, "I'm going to lure Tommy out of hiding by making myself an open target."

"Like hell you will!" Jason shouts, immediately dismissing the idea. "Do you have any idea the kind of risk you'd be taking?"

"Jason, I'm willing to do anything and everything I can to get Tommy back. I thought you'd want the same thing."

Jason sighs and runs a hand over his face. "It's not that I don't want him back Kim. Hell, I really need him back to help me guide everyone to victory. It's just that he'd never forgive me if I were to let you go through with this and something were to happen to you. Besides, Tommy's not the one attacking Angel Grove right now. How exactly do you intend to lure him out?"

"Don't worry about it." Kimberly says with a smile. "Look Jason, I know you disapprove, but you have to have a little faith in me. I know I have what it takes to get him to the Power Chamber and out of Zedd and Rita's clutches."

Jason stares hard at Kimberly who's smiling back at him with determination on her face. He knows that whether he gives her permission to go through with the plan or not, she was going to execute it anyways. She loves Tommy and would go to the ends of the earth for him just as he would go for her. There is going to be no stopping the Pink Ranger, so with a heavy sigh, Jason nods his head, giving her permission to go through with her plan.

"Okay Kimberly, I'll let you go through with this plan of yours." Jason sighs as he places a hand on her shoulder to give it a light squeeze. "Just promise me you'll be careful? Tommy would never forgive me and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

Kimberly places her hand on top of Jason's and smiles at him encouragingly. "I'm going to be just fine Jase, I promise."

"Then it's settled." Carter speaks up, gaining everyone's attention. "We'll all head to our separate locations and take down each and every threat. We have a city and the Command Center to protect."

* * *

Carter presses the gas pedal of the rescue rover to the floor of the cabin as the vehicle speeds through the desert, its wheels kicking up rocks and dust leaving a trail behind them.

"There they are." Joel says as he points ahead towards a large group of Putties. The others turn and look ahead at the battle awaiting them and glare as Trakeena steps out of the crowd, a wicked smile on her face, her eyes narrow and dangerous.

As soon as Carter slams his foot on the break, the jeep squeals to a halt and the rangers make their exit from the vehicle. They all move to form a line and face their opponents with determination in their eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?" Trakeena says, her voice sounding amused. "You certainly aren't the Galaxy Rangers."

"You don't remember us Trakeena?" Chad speaks. "It's such a shame, because we remember you."

"Ah yes, the Lightspeed Rangers. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Oh well, the Master will be pleased no matter who I take down. Say your prayers rangers, it's time to die. Putties, attack!"

The Lightspeed Rangers turn to Carter, waiting for him to give the Command to morph. He nods and they all turn back to the group of Putties rushing towards them.

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

The six Lightspeed Rangers quickly morph into their power suits and charge towards the onslaught of Putties to begin attacking. Trakeena steps back and watches amusedly as her new henchmen attack the rangers. She raises an eyebrow when she spies Kelsey and Dana running to each other.

"I think things would go much faster if we attack in teams instead of individually." Dana says as she observes the group of ten surrounding her and Kelsey.

"That's a great idea, but how should we attack? Perhaps we could use our Rescue Blasters?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of our V-Lancers." Dana says as she reveals her weapon of choice. Kelsey nods her head before calling upon her staff as well. The two of them crouch slightly and aim their V-Lancers at the Putties before charging them head on.

Kelsey spins around, ensuring that her feet are well planted on the ground. She then thrusts her arms forward and watches as the V-Lancer releases a powerful blast that takes down two Putties. She then spins around another time and drops to her knees to fire at another two Putties behind her. Dana takes a few steps so she's standing beside the Yellow Ranger again before raising her arms as though she's firing from a shotgun. She narrows her eyes and aims at the Z's on two of the Putty's chests before releasing a blast from her own V-Lancer, destroying the creatures in an instant. She then takes out two more on her right while Kelsey snags two on the left.

Kelsey cheers with excitement as she jumps onto her feet two give Dana a high-five. "That was a great idea Dana. Our V-Lancers are much stronger against the Putties than they are against the Batlings."

"Of course they are." Dana says, a smile in her voice. "The Putties are the original rangers' enemies. Our weapons are way more advanced than the ones they used, so it's only natural that our weapons work better against the Putties."

"We should tell the others." Kelsey suggests.

The conversation is interrupted as another swarm of Putties appear before them.

"Hold that thought." Dana says as she raises her V-Lancer to attack the newest fleet of clay creatures.

Trakeena's eyes narrow as she watches the Pink Ranger fire upon her foot soldiers. Much to her dismay, the Putties aren't as strong as her Stingwingers, but there's nothing she can do about it. The stingwingers weren't revived when she had been, so she's forced to work with whatever the Master gives her.

"What are you doing?" she shouts at the Putties. "Get your butts into gear and take down those Power Rangers now!"

"You know, you really shouldn't scream." Carter's voice comes from behind her. Trakeena spins around quickly and glares at the Red Ranger and the Titanium Ranger beside him.

"And why the hell not?" she snaps as her eyes move back and forth between the two of them.

"It could seriously damage your vocal chords." Ryan says, his voice amused. "You should settle for calm face-to-face conversation. What do you think Carter?"

"Oh, I couldn't agree with you more Ryan. What do you say we squash this annoying insect?"

"I'm down with it if you are." Ryan says.

"You idiots really think you have what it takes to defeat me?" Trakeena says with a laugh. "You have no idea what you're in for."

"No Trakeena," Ryan says as he takes a step forward, "you have no idea what you're in for. I'll give you once chance to leave this desert with the Putties and head back to home base."

Trakeena smirks before charging towards the Titanium Ranger with a vengeance. Ryan manages to dodge her first swing, but Trakeena jumps into the air and kicks him in the stomach with the heel of her boot, causing Ryan to stumble back in pain. Once her feet hit the ground, she drops into a sweep kick, knocking Ryan onto his back. She then proceeds to kick him in his side. With a growl, Carter rushes towards Trakeena with the attempt of getting her off of Ryan, but Trakeena has another plan in mind and holds her hand out for her sword to appear. Not wanting to engage in hand-to-hand combat, Trakeena steps off of Ryan, causing him to roll over in pain, and dashes for Carter.

The Red Lightspeed Ranger pulls out his Thermo Blaster and pulls the trigger, firing mercilessly upon Trakeena, but much to his surprise, Trakeena manages to dodge out of the way of each blast he fires. When the smoke clears up from the blasts, Trakeena is no longer in front of him.

"Looking for me?" her voice comes playfully from behind him. Carter spins around and screams in pain as Trakeena's sword slices through the side of his suit, piercing his skin underneath.

Trakeena laughs as the Red Ranger drops his blaster and moves his hand to his side. Ryan looks up from his place on the ground and growls angrily at the sight of Carter in pain. He slowly stands to his feet and pulls out his Titanium Laser before firing at Trakeena, the blast knocking her sword out of her hand. Trakeena turns to him, surprised at first, but the look wears of quickly and is replaced by a sinister smile.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be up so soon." She says playfully as she turns to him and calls her sword back to her hand. "You're a lot tougher than I thought. Leo and Karone could barely touch me in hand-to-hand combat."

"Well, I'm not Leo nor am I Karone." Ryan says as he fires at her again. Unfortunately, Trakeena deflects the blast, sending it flying towards Joel and Chad. The Green and Blue Rangers mange to catch sight of the attack and move out of the way before continuing to battle the Putties.

"I say Titanium Ranger, would you like to play a game?"

Ryan stares at Trakeena questioningly. She couldn't possibly be serious, could she?

"Here's how the game works. We play a little game I like to call _dodge_. If you lose, well…that's a surprise I'm just dying for you to see. The Master's going to reward me well for this."

"What are you talking about?" Conner hisses in pain as he grips his side.

Trakeena holds her hand out as a small purple cocoon appears in her palm. She tosses the cocoon lightly and watches as it hits the ground. Her lips curve into a sinister smile as the cocoon begins shaking and a loud buzzing noise emerges from the opening on the top.

"Come on out sweetheart." She urges the creature inside. "Don't be afraid. Momma needs you now."

Ryan and Carter watch in horror as the cocoon begins to bounce against the desert floor, the buzzing growing louder and louder. Suddenly, the cocoon bursts and Trakeena begins laughing as a hideous purple and black bug appears and begins fluttering through the air. Carter is the first to catch sight of the stinger on its rear end and he is instantly filled with fear.

"Say hello to my special hornet hybrid. One sting, and you're out!"

Ryan seems to tense at her words, causing Trakeena to smile even wider. "So tell me Titanium Ranger, do you understand the concept of my game of dodge?"

Ryan raises his Titanium Blaster and fires upon the insect, but his blasts miss the flying insect. Trakeena watches as the hornet begins buzzing louder.

"This is perfect…" she says. "That's right my little darling, get angry. It will only make this battle more amusing for me."

Ryan fires another time and smiles as the blast clips the hornet's wing. Carter notices the bug's buzzing growing louder and his fear increases.

"Ryan stop it!" he shouts. "You're only making it angry!"

"There is no way in hell I'm stopping unless I destroy that thing. Imagine what could happen if we get stung."

"Ryan, you're agitating it and that's only going to increase your chances of getting stung."

"What is that thing?" Carter hears Kelsey screech. Ryan and Carter turn and see Dana and Kelsey running towards them. They then notice that Chad and Joel are doing away with the remaining two Putties.

Trakeena smiles as she begins to back away from the rangers. With their attention on the hornet, they won't even notice that she's made her escape. She quickly teleports herself back to the ship to wait on the hornet to take its victim.

"Kelsey, Dana, look out." Carter says through gritted teeth. The Pink and Yellow Ranger begin screaming as the hornet dives towards them with the intent of stinging one of them with its venom. Both of them jump out of the way and aim their V-Lancers up into the sky with hopes of hitting the insect, but their blasts miss terribly and in result, the hornet only grows angrier.

"How do we kill it?" Dana shouts to Kelsey. "It's too busy moving around for us to get a direct hit."

"I don't have perfect aim and it's too far in the air to smash." Kelsey shouts. "I don't know how else to take care of it."

"Look out!" Carter shouts, pulling them away from their conversation.

Kelsey looks up frozen in horror as the hornet closes in on her but before it can sink its stinger into her arm, Ryan pushes her out of the way and screams in agony as the stinger plunges into his leg.

"Ryan, no!" Dana shouts as she rushes to her brother.

Just as soon as it has sunk its stinger into the Titanium Ranger's leg, the hornet dissolves into a thick purple fog and disappears, leaving its victim on the ground screaming. Kelsey and Carter rush over to their injured teammate and his sister to observe the damage. Ryan's suit disappears in a flash of light, revealing his face twisted and contorted in unbearable pain.

"What should we do?" Kelsey asks, her voice panicked.

Dana powers down and takes her brother's face in between her hands as she tries to observe his eyes as best as she can. His pupils have enlarged from what she can tell and they are moving around rapidly as though they are struggling to focus on their surroundings.

"Ryan, come on you have to focus. You can't give into the venom, do you hear me?"

Kelsey and Carter watch as Dana gently places Ryan's head onto the ground and rolls his pants leg up to his knee. Kelsey covers her mouth at the sight of his skin. The entire area surrounding the puncture sight has turned purple and his veins appear to be turning black. To make matters worse, the remainder of Ryan's leg appears to be fading quickly to purple. The poison is spreading rapidly through his body.

"What happened?" Joel asks as he and Chad rush over, their battle with the Putties finished.

"Yeah, he doesn't look so good." Chad adds.

Dana ignores the Green and Blue Rangers when she notices that Ryan has begun shivering. "His skin is cold." She says as she removes her Lightspeed Rescue jacket and places it over her brother to keep him as warm as possible.

"I have to do something." She says, her voice shaking as though she's on the verge of tears. "The poison is spreading through his body and if it stays inside of him any longer, we're going to lose him. My father would never be able to forgive me if he dies and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Dana, you can do this." Carter says to his wife, trying his best to remain calm. "Just stay calm and do whatever you can."

"I can't lose my brother Carter." She says as she blinks a few tears free. "I lived so many years of my life without him…I can't go through that again."

"Then you won't." Kelsey says as she places a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're a doctor Dana. You can save him."

Dana begins wracking her brain for any thoughts on how to help her brother, but her fear has her mind racing with horrid thoughts rather than helpful ones. Not knowing what other risk to take, Dana lowers her head to the bite mark on Ryan's leg and begins to suck the poison from the wound. The others power down and watch intently as the Pink Ranger continues to draw the poison from her brother's blood.

Kelsey spares a glance at Carter and her mouth falls open when she catches sight of blood seeping through his shirt. Carter raises a hand to silence her before shaking his head and turning his attention back to Ryan. Kelsey watches him nervously as he places his hand to his side to put pressure on the wound before turning back to Dana and Ryan.

Ryan's breathing becomes very jagged and shallow as though he's struggling to breathe, but Dana continues to remove the poison. The others stand by helplessly and watch the attempt as they all hope Ryan can be saved.

* * *

Kimberly runs ahead of the others as they enter their battle area of the desert. Goldar is standing with the Tangas as they all wait for the rangers to arrive. Goldar growls excitedly once he catches sight of Kimberly and the others approaching.

"Well, it's about time you got here." He says. "I was starting to get bored. It's so great to be seeing my old friends the Power Rangers once again."

"Friends?" Zack says with a raised eyebrow. "I could hardly use that term to define what we once were old chum."

Goldar laughs as he draws his sword and holds his arms out to reveal himself to the rangers. "Well then, what do you say we get this battle over and done with? I have more important matters to tend to, like ensuring Tommy is still in Rita and Lord Zedd's hands."

Kimberly glares at Goldar, her fists clenched at her sides.

"It looks like I've struck a nerve." Goldar says with a laugh. "How are you handling the situation Kimberly? Still upset that your lover boy disappeared on you?"

"That's enough Goldar." Kimberly snaps as she takes a step ahead of everyone. "You're going down one way or another. You guys take on Goldar, I'll handle the Tangas."

"By yourself?" Trini says, surprised at her friends actions.

"I can handle these feathered freaks." Kimberly reassures the Yellow Ranger. "You guys take on Goldar. If you band together to defeat him, he's more than likely to retreat faster. Now, get moving. Ninja Ranger Power!"

The others watch as Kimberly quickly transforms into her Pink Ninja Crane gi and dashes towards the Tangas.

"You heard the lady." Justin says. "It's morphing time, shift into Turbo!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Saber tooth Tiger!"

Using her ninja abilities, Kimberly quickly rushes towards the Tangas before dropping to the ground and disappearing, confusing the group of birds. Before the Tangas even know what's hit them, Kimberly quickly appears from the ground behind them and kicks them in the back in one by one. The Tangas fall onto their faces, but get back up, squawking with fury. Kimberly smiles before charging towards them again. If hers and Billy's plan works properly, it won't be long until Tommy shows up.

* * *

"Why aren't you helping your little friend?" Goldar questions the four rangers before him. "Do you not care enough about her to protect her from my feathered friends?"

"Kimberly is tough enough to handle your pathetic Tangas." Zack says. "Anyways, we're your opponents, you should be worried about us."

"Don't be so sure he's your only opponent." A voice comes from behind them. The rangers spin around and are shocked to see Rito Repulso standing behind them, his sword drawn and ready for battle.

"I thought I smelled a rotting corpse." Aisha says jokingly as she turns around.

"What the hell is that thing?" Justin questions Aisha.

"Rito Repulso, Rita's brother." Aisha explains. "He showed up after Rita and Zedd and decided to lend his sister a hand."

"Well, there are four of us and two of them." Trini points out. "Let's split up and take them on. Aisha and Justin can handle Rito, Zack and I can take on Goldar."

"What about Kimberly?" Zack questions everyone. "Are we sure we should leave her with the Tangas alone?"

"If Kimberly is crazy enough to take on the Tangas by herself, it is obviously part of her plan to lure Tommy out of hiding." Aisha says. "We should trust her judgment and let her be. Only step in if she's over powered. Does everyone understand?"

The other three rangers nod before turning to their respective opponents. Zack takes out the Auto Blaster and Trini reveals her Power Daggers. The two of them then turn to face Goldar and raise their weapons. The three of them remain still, none of them wanting to be the first to move. Finally, deciding the stare-down has gone on long enough, Zack fires the blaster at the ground near Goldar's feet, blasting dust up into the air to blind the wolf. Trini then dashes towards him quickly and slashes him across the chest with her daggers. Goldar growls in pain, but recovers quickly to swing his sword violently at the Yellow Ranger. Trini raises her daggers and catches the blade mid-swing and takes a breath of relief at the realization that she's just barely escaped its wrath. She then knees Goldar in the stomach, making him hunch over in pain. The Yellow Ranger quickly jumps out of the way and Zack fires his Auto Blaster another time, hitting Goldar directly.

"You aren't going to win this battle rangers." Goldar growls through gritted teeth as he regains his composure and swings at them. "The Master is going to destroy this pathetic planet anyways, so you might as well give up."

"You have a few things to learn about the Power Rangers Goldar." Zack says. "We never give up."

"That's right." Trini says as she aims her Power Daggers at him. "We love this planet and we aren't going to let some evil space overlord take it from us."

"Fine then, have it your way." Goldar says before running to attack them again.

* * *

"Zeddy!" Rita screeches as she observes the battle in Angel Grove from her own special viewing globe on the Mothership. "Zedd!"

"What are you screaming about?" Zedd shouts as he stomps into the room. "I swear, I can't even get two lousy minutes of peace without you ruining it with that squawking you call a voice."

Rita growls before jabbing Zedd in the chest with her staff. "Zeddy, look at the viewing globe."

Zedd does as he's told and looks into the globe to view Rito and Goldar doing battle with the rangers. "It looks like the rangers have the upper hand. What, do you need me to send reinforcements?"

"No Zeddy, I'm sure that Rito and Goldar will be fine. It's not them I want you to focus on. Take another look."

Zedd looks back at the viewing globe and begins laughing maniacally at the sight of Kimberly in her ninja ranger form struggling against the Tangas.

"This is marvelous my little muffin." Zedd says as he caresses her cheek. "The Pink Ranger is doing battle alone against the Tangas. She is exactly who the Master needs in order to sever her connection from the Bambiraptor Gem."

"If we manage to bring her back to the ship, the Master will award us more freedom." Rita says with a laugh.

"Tommy!" Zedd shouts, his voice echoing off the walls.

The White Ranger appears in the room a few seconds later. He bows before Rita and Zedd respectfully. "How may I serve you Lord Zedd and Empress Rita?"

"The Pink Ranger." Rita says as she motions for him to look at the viewing globe. The evil White Ranger approaches the globe and freezes at the sight of Kimberly doing battle with the Tangas.

"What are my orders?" he asks hesitantly.

"Go and bring her to me." Zedd says as he drums he fingers against his crossed arms. "And Tommy…do not let her escape."

"Yes Lord Zedd."

* * *

**A/N:**** And so ends another update. So, go ahead and leave me a review to let me know what you think.**

**Special Thanks to these Reviewers:**

**Nohenatha**

**Guest**

**KyoyaXSandra**

**Brankel1**

**Guest**

**NJGirl82**

**Darkwishes127**

**Andyg2525**

**JFVM**


	59. Divide and Conquer

**A/N:**** Hello everyone. I know I've been absent for a while, but I work every day to take care of bills for schooling, which is also an everyday event for me. So, I apologize for taking so long, but I hope this update will take care of my apology and earn your forgiveness.**

**Also, I wanted to let all of you who read my other _Power Rangers _story _An Unsaintly Switch_ that I have begun working on a sequel and I am super excited, so keep your eyes pealed for that. I am also going to be releasing a story for the _Power Rangers in Space _archive that deals with the original Astro Rangers, so keep an eye out for that too.**

**Thank you so Much for Reviewing the Last Chapter:**

**Guest- **_**I will continue to write forever. No worries there.**_

**Brankel1- **_**The Power Rangers always win. It's a well-known fact.**_

**Hewhoreaps- **_**Of course Conner isn't in Angel Grove. Typos tend to happen a little too often, huh?**_

**JFVM- **_**This chapter is the start of coming back. As for your Pink Dino Gem theory, spot on.**_

**Young at Heart21- **_**I thought the chapter was intense too. Thanks for the encouragement.**_

**White-Falcon-06- **_**Tommy isn't evil right now, but he's about to go on one heck of a journey.**_

**Sabina21- **_**Your questions always make me smile. Thanks for the review!**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers **_**series or any of the show's characters. However, I do own the entire plot of this story and all original characters featured in this story like Molly and Samara. I also own the entire concept of the Comdrites. So please everyone, NO STEALING MY IDEAS! Thank you.**

* * *

"_**Divide and Conquer"**_

Kimberly drops into the splits as one of the Tanga's wings swings over the top of her head. She then brings her legs back together and uses her hands to spring forward. The Tanga squawks in surprise as the Pink Ninja pulls him onto the ground. Two other Tangas see their friend on the ground and charge towards the ninja, but she quickly slides a leg out and trips them, causing them to pile up on top of the other fallen Tanga.

"Three down, four to go." Kimberly reminds herself as she stands to her feet and raises her arms in defense. Just as she takes off running towards her opponents, they take off into the sky and begin swarming around her like hawks in the desert looking for their pray. One of them falls out of the circle and dives towards her. Kimberly gasps and ducks just as the Tanga flies overhead; but as she stands back up, she's grabbed by her shoulders and pulled off the ground.

"Let me go you stupid bird!" she shouts as she wiggles in the Tanga's grasp. "Why is it always me?"

The Tanga squawks another time as it flies Kimberly towards a rocky cliff. Kimberly begins to panic at the sight of the forty-foot drop. She smacks her hands against the Tanga's talons, desperately trying to free herself, but his grip only tightens as he flies her over the gorge. Just as he reaches the other side, he opens his talons and Kimberly begins to plummet towards the ground at an alarming rate. She screams at the top of her lungs as the walls of the gorge pass by her in a whiz.

"I've got to think of something and fast." Kimberly realizes as she looks down at the ground growing closer to her. Her thoughts turn to her waistband and she pulls out her morpher. "It's morphing time! Pink Ranger Power."

Once Kimberly feels her power suit envelop her body, she quickly pulls out her Thunder Whip and aims at a branch that is sticking out the rock wall. She quickly latches on and sighs with relief as the rope supports her weight. Kimberly cautiously looks down below her and swallows hard. Just a few more seconds of falling and she may have slammed into the ground. Realizing that she's at a safe enough distance to climb down, she releases the rope and quickly makes her way to the bottom of the canyon.

"Those feather dusters have another thing coming." She mumbles under her breath. Kimberly looks up and frowns at the sight of the gorge's opening up above her. Her only way back to the top would be to climb or teleport back to the Command Center. Deciding to go with option two, Kimberly lowers her glove to reveal her communicator.

"Where do you think you're going?" an all too familiar voice comes from behind her. Kimberly gasps and spins around just in time to see Tommy standing on the rocky ledge a few feet above her.

The evil Tommy climbs the rest of the way down and begins walking towards her. Kimberly backs away from him as he approaches her, but her back comes in contact with the rock wall. Tommy smirks and rests his hand against the wall right above her helmet. Kimberly is relieved that her helmet is hiding her face, but she knows he can sense her nervousness.

"It's nice to be seeing you again Kimberly." He speaks, a sadistic smile on his face. "We can finally finish what we started the other day. This time, your dear friend Jason won't be getting in the way."

"I'm not going to fight you." Kimberly says, her voice stern.

"I don't think you have much of a choice princess. You see, you've managed to fall to the bottom of this gorge and no one's around to save the poor damsel in distress. So, here are your two options."

Kimberly tenses as he leans close to the side of her helmet and laces his hand in hers. "You can come with me willingly to see Empress Rita and Lord Zedd, or I'll drag you back to them by your ankles. Make your decision fast, I can't keep my masters waiting."

Kimberly pushes Tommy away before raising her hands in defense. "You must be stupid if you really think I'm going to willingly give myself over to Rita and Zedd. Thanks, but no thanks. I will defeat you this time and I will break this spell on you Tommy."

Tommy smirks as he crosses his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you're so desperate to free him Kimberly. After all, freeing your precious boyfriend from Rita and Zedd's spell would break the deal he made to keep your daughter out of their hands. Stealing him back would only result in your daughter's freedom being taken away."

Kimberly gasps as her thoughts turn back to her seventeen-year-old daughter. Clearly, she and Billy haven't thought their plan through thoroughly enough.

"Well then, it is clear that you have made your choice." Tommy says as he pulls his morpher out of his back pocket. "White Ranger Power!"

It doesn't take long for Tommy to morph into the White Falcon Ranger; and once his transformation is complete, he immediately charges towards Kimberly and throws a punch. Kimberly raises her hand to stop his fist, but he swings his other hand, forcing her to catch it with her other palm. The two of them begin pushing their hands against the others as they struggle for dominance. Being physically stronger than Kimberly, the evil White Ranger pushes Kimberly back against the wall, pining her there. Kimberly struggles in his grasp as she tries to push him off of her, but the White Ranger doesn't budge and laughs at her attempts.

Kimberly growls before kneeing him in the stomach, causing him to release her hands and double over in pain. She then kicks him in the side, causing him to roll across the pavement. Satisfied that she's freed herself, Kimberly moves away from the wall and to the center of the gorge to wait for the White Ranger to recover. He coughs as he tries to relieve himself of some of the pain in his gut. Once it subsides, he smirks and stands upright again to face the Pink Ranger. Kimberly decides to attack first this time and pulls out her blade blaster. She open fires on her opponent, but he easily dodges the blasts. The Pink Ranger narrows her eyes in concentration as she does her best to get in a decent hit, but she continues to miss him. Kimberly suddenly gets an idea and aims at Tommy before moving her blaster to the left quickly. The White Ranger is hit by her blasts and falls onto the ground. Kimberly smiles as she approaches him.

"Come on Tommy." She says playfully, her blade blaster still aimed at him. "What's the matter? Can you not defend yourself without your precious Saba?"

The White Ranger growls at her words. Kimberly had taken Saba during their last battle and he would definitely be faring better if he had Saba's lasers.

"You haven't won yet Pink Ranger."

Kimberly raises an eyebrow, but before she can question him, Tommy's hands have wrapped around her ankles. As he pulls her onto the ground, she drops the blade blaster and it skids across the ground near the wall. Kimberly gasps as she tries to crawl towards the weapon, but Tommy's grip won't loosen. The White Ranger pulls her back harshly, her stomach scraping against the ground, before jumping onto his feet and snatching the blaster. Kimberly growls as she stands to her feet. Tommy quickly loads the weapon and aims it at her before releasing a low chuckle.

"Well, what do you know? You stole my weapon and I've taken yours. Isn't revenge sweet?"

Kimberly smirks before summoning her Power Bow. "Don't worry babe, I've always got a backup."

Tommy begins firing at the Pink Ranger, but she rolls out of the way and onto her knees to release an arrow. The White Ranger jumps out of the way as the pink arrow flies past him and embeds itself in the wall. He barely has time to recover as Kimberly releases another arrow.

"What's the matter, can't you keep up?" Kimberly taunts as she knocks another arrow and releases it.

The White Ranger moves out of the way and drops to his knees to fire at Kimberly, but his blasts miss and hit the ledge above Kimberly. Suddenly, the gorge begins to rumble as though an earthquake is occurring. The White Ranger gasps at the sight of rocks sliding off the ledge above Kimberly. The Pink Ranger looks up and screams as dust begins to fall around her in a shower.

_I have to protect her…please, let me go…_

The White Ranger shakes his head as he tries to get rid of the Dino Ranger's voice in his head, but the voice simply repeats itself. Suddenly, a large group of rocks begin to fall and Kimberly shields her head, to protect herself.

"Kimberly, lookout!" The White Ranger shouts as he jumps to his feet and runs towards her. Kimberly looks up and gasps as he dives towards her and pushes her out of the way. Kimberly's helmet slams against the wall of the gorge and she gasps as a power surge goes through her suit. Her head suddenly hurts and there's a loud ringing in her ears. The last thing she sees before blacking out is the Evil White Ranger being buried by a pile of falling rocks.

* * *

Ashley walks through the doors of the power chamber, alerting Dimitria and Alpha of her presence.

"Oh, Ashley." Alpha says as he waves his robotic arms around. "How are you holding up?"

Ashley shrugs as she walks further into the room towards her robotic friend. "I feel so useless sitting around here Alpha. My friends are in trouble out there fighting against the Comdrites and the Master's league of villains and I am forced to stay behind and look after everyone's children. I wish there was something more I could do."

"I know Ashley, but you must think about your baby." Alpha says as he rests his hand on her shoulder. "I know you, and I know how devastated you would be if something were to happen to your child. Although it's hard for you to stay behind, you have to know you are doing what is best. You chose Samara to wield your powers in your absence and she won't let you down. Everything's going to be okay."

Ashley smiles as she hugs Alpha. "Thank you Alpha. You always know what to say to cheer me up."

As the two friends break their hug, the alarms suddenly go off in the Command Center. Alpha and Ashley quickly rush to the viewing globe as an image of the Pink and White Ninja Rangers appears. The two of them appear to be having a shoot-out, but the White Ranger misses his opponent and his shot hits a patch of rocks right above her. Ashley gasps as a rockslide begins to rock the gorge and the White Ranger rushes to protect Kimberly.

"Oh my God!" Ashley shouts as she covers her mouth.

The image continues to play as a cloud of dust sweeps through the gorge, the rocks having stopped falling. Ashley catches sight of Kimberly's hand sticking out of the rock pile, but there is no sight of the Evil White Ranger.

"We have to help them Alpha." Ashley declares as she turns to her robotic friend. "They could be injured."

"You're right." Alpha says as he walks over to a different panel to set up a teleportation sequence. However, when he tries to bring Kimberly back to the Command Center, nothing happens. "Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi! I can't teleport Kimberly back to the Command Center!"

"What do you mean you can't teleport her back here?" Ashley says. "Is that even possible?"

"Kimberly's morpher must have been separated from her during the rock slide. Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi!"

"Then I'll go and find the morpher." Ashley states simply.

"No Ashley, you cannot go out there in your condition." Alpha scolds her. "Besides, the Evil White Ranger is still there and he could harm you."

"Alpha, there is no way he's going to be conscious after a fall like that. I have to go and bring Kimberly back here in case she's hurt. Please, let me go."

Alpha looks towards Dimitria who looks as though she is contemplating the entire situation. "Yellow Ranger, I commend you for showing such strength and bravery." Dimitria speaks. "I will allow you to venture to the gorge to retrieve the Pink Ranger, but if for any reason you are in danger, we will teleport you back here."

Ashley nods before disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

Kelsey holds Ryan's head in her lap as Dana and the others sit beside her. Dana has managed to suck all of the poison from the sting, but the Titanium Ranger has yet to wake up. Kelsey's eyes burn with tears as she stares down at him.

"What are we going to do if he doesn't wake up?" she questions the other rangers. They all exchange glances before looking back at their friend.

"Don't worry Kels," Chad speaks, "Ryan is a fighter. He's going to be just fine."

"But what if he isn't?" Kelsey protests.

"Kelsey, please." Carter speaks up, causing the girl to look towards him. Dana is staring at her brother fearfully as she clutches Carter's jacket tightly. Kelsey suddenly feels horrible for filling everyone's heads with such horrid thoughts. She clears her throat before looking back down at Ryan's sleeping face.

"I'm sorry Dana." She says. "I shouldn't be thinking that way."

Dana sniffs before resting her head against Carter's shoulder. "It's alright Kelsey. You're just scared, that's all."

Kelsey nods before laying Ryan's head on the ground so she can stand to her feet. She pulls her ponytail holder out of her hair and runs her fingers through the wild curls before walking away from the other Lightspeed Rangers. Joel watches her go sadly before turning back to his friends.

"I've never seen Kelsey so upset." He says. "She's usually the one cheering all of us up."

"Well, she and Ryan have gotten very close over the past couple of years." Chad points out. "He's the only one of us who will go on some sort of insane adventure with her. Remember when she asked us to go skydiving and we all turned down the idea? Ryan was the first one who volunteered to go with her. Then there's her crazy rock climbing trips and her six mile biking trips. Ryan and her are really good friends."

Carter nods silently as he wraps an arm around Dana's torso and pulls her closer to him. "I'm really proud of you Dana. You know that, don't you?" Dana sniffs and nods her head as Carter places a kiss to her forehead. "You did everything you could to save your brother. Now all we can do is sit and wait. If he shows any signs of getting better, we can get him to the Command Center and start treatment immediately."

Dana nods before pushing herself out of her husband's arms and walking off in the same direction Kelsey had gone off in. Carter watches sadly as she walks off before turning his attention back to Ryan.

"Chad, check is pulse." Carter says as he runs a hand through his hair. Chad nods before leaning forward and placing two fingers to Ryan's neck. His eyes narrow in concentration before widening. He smiles as he turns to his friends.

"His pulse has gotten stronger." He announces. "It's beating steady."

"You mean, he's recovering?" Joel says.

"Slowly, but surely. I think he's going to make it guys."

Joel and Carter smile before looking over their shoulder to tell the girls, but Dana and Kelsey are nowhere to be seen.

"Joel, Chad, teleport back to the Command Center with Ryan so Alpha can begin treatment. I'll go find the girls and we'll return with the Rover."

The Green and Blue Rangers nod before standing to their feet. Joel grabs Ryan's legs and Chad takes his arms. The two of them then disappear in a flash of light. Carter smiles before jogging off in the direction Kelsey and Dana took off in.

* * *

When Ashley lands, she is standing amongst the debris of the rock slide. She coughs after inhaling a great amount of dust before rubbing her eyes and walking towards the rock pile.

"Kimberly?" she calls out to her friend as she scans the rubble with her eyes. "Kimberly, if you can hear me, say something."

Ashley sighs with relief when she hears faint coughing. She quickly rushes towards the noise and sees Kimberly slowly sitting up. Ashley crouches down beside her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Kimberly, are you alright?"

Kimberly coughs another time before squinting through the smoke. "Ashley, what are you doing here?"

"Alpha and I saw the rock slide back at the Command Center. We couldn't teleport you back because your morpher has been removed from your body, so I came out here to bring you back."

Kimberly nods, but gasps as she suddenly remembers what happened. "Oh my God, where's Tommy?"

Ashley frowns. "I don't know what happened, but he ran to protect you when the rocks started falling."

Kimberly gasps before turning to dig through the rubble. "Ashley, please help me find him."

Ashley nods before carefully climbing through the rubble to begin digging. After five minutes, the Yellow Ranger catches sight of Tommy's arm and with Kimberly's help, they manage to pull him out of the rubble.

"He's unconscious." Ashley says as she pulls his eyelids back to examine his pupils.

Kimberly smiles. "That's great."

Ashley raises an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Don't you see Ashley? We can use this opportunity to our advantage. I have to get him back to the Command Center so we can use Billy's device and detach him from the evil Power Coin. Now is as good a time as any."

Ashley smiles and nods her head. Suddenly, Ashley catches sight of Kimberly's morpher and picks it up. "Looks like we've found everything. Let's get him back to the Command Center."

Kimberly nods before holding onto Tommy's hand. The three of them then disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

Kelsey wipes profusely at the tears siding down her face as she stops walking and takes a seat on a large boulder. She stares up at the clear blue sky and sighs as thoughts of Ryan pass through her head. She had been sitting for nearly ten minutes when someone appeared beside her. With a raised eyebrow, Kelsey turned and gasped at the sight of Dana standing there.

"Dana, what are you doing out here?"

Dana shrugs before taking a seat on the ground beneath the boulder. "I felt you could use a little girl talk."

Kelsey scratches her head before hopping off the boulder to sit beside her old roommate. "You always could read me like an open book."

Dana smiles before taking Kelsey's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "I know how close you and Ryan are."

"Yeah, we're really good friends." Kelsey says with a sigh.

"No Kelsey." Dana says, making sure she has the Yellow Ranger's attention. "I really know how close you two are."

Kelsey clears her throat as her cheeks redden. She looks away from the blonde and laughs nervously.

"Ryan's my brother, in case you've forgotten, and we're very close. He tells me everything just like I tell him everything. I know the two of you have been seeing each other for a little over a year. He said you don't like your personal life to be divulged to anyone so you wanted to keep things quiet."

Kelsey nods before playing with her hands nervously. "Dana, I love your brother. He means the world to me. It's hard being put in a position that makes you feel so weak and helpless. I mean, I am a daredevil at heart. I am courageous and brave, nothing usually scares me…but seeing Ryan in pain as that hornet's venom seeped into his body…Dana I wanted to crawl into a hole. I felt so helpless because there was nothing I could do for him."

Dana watches sadly as Kelsey breaks down in tears. "I can't be optimistic about this situation. I've read all about insect and snake bites to prepare myself for some of my excursions and I know that venom can kill someone in a matter of seconds if it isn't treated immediately. I can't help but to lose hope."

The Pink Ranger wraps an arm around her friend's shoulder comfortingly and pulls her into a hug. "He's going to make it Kelsey, I know he is."

"You would be correct." Carter's voice comes from behind them. The two girls look towards the voice and see the Red Ranger standing there with a smile on his face.

"Carter, you came after us?" Dana says as she and Kelsey stand to their feet.

"I had to come and tell you the good news." Carter says, his smile widening. "Ryan's pulse has gotten much stronger. It's actually back to normal. I had Chad and Joel teleport back to the Command Center with him so he can be treated. I wanted to come and deliver the news personally. You did it Dana. You managed to get the poison out of his body before it was too late."

Dana and Kelsey look at each other with smiles on their face before squealing in delight. Dana runs over to Carter and throws her arms around him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kelsey says with a laugh. "Let's get the rover and head back to the Command Center."

* * *

Ashley and Kimberly appear in the Power Chamber with a still unconscious Tommy. Alpha goes into a panic at the sight of the evil Power Ranger.

"What is he doing here?" Alpha exclaims as he rushes to hide behind a panel.

Kimberly and Ashley carry Tommy over to an examination table and securely strap him against it.

"Alpha, don't you remember?" Kimberly says with a laugh. "Billy created a device to sever Tommy's connection with the evil Power Coin. In order for it to work, we had to bring him here so his Power Coin's signature would be clearer within the Morphing Grid."

Alpha laughs nervously before coming out of his hiding place. "Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi. I'm sorry Kimberly. My memory circuits aren't what they used to be, you know."

Ashley smiles before checking Tommy's bindings another time. "He's secure Kimberly. Now what?"

"I need you to carefully grab Tommy's Power Coin and place it in his right hand." Kimberly says.

Ashley nods before reaching her hand into his pocket. She spares a glance at him, making sure he isn't going to wake up, before pulling the small coin out of its hiding place. She sighs in relief before placing the coin in Tommy's hand and pushing his fingers into a closed fist. She then rests his arm on his chest before turning back to Kimberly.

Kimberly walks over to the counter where Billy's device is laying and she takes it into her hands. She smiles as she approaches the table.

"I really hope this works." She says as she takes a deep breath.

Ashley and Alpha step away from the sleeping White Ranger and watch as Kimberly powers up the ray gun. She aims its barrel at the White Ranger's feet before pressing the trigger button. A beam of light emerges from the device and once it hits Tommy, he begins to glow with a white light. Ashley and Alpha watch intently as Kimberly moves the gun from his feet to his head. Suddenly, a loud screech fills the room as Tommy's falcon begins screaming in agony. Kimberly and Ashley cover their ears as the screaming continues.

"What's going on?" Ashley shouts over the noise.

"The spirit of the falcon is trying to free itself from the spell." Kimberly explains. "It senses that is host is in trouble and is crying out in pain."

Ashley keeps her ears covered as she looks back towards the glowing White Ranger. Suddenly, the light covering Tommy changes color and is replaced with red. Kimberly raises an eyebrow as the color changes back and forth between white and red. Something definitely isn't right, and she knows it.

The white and red lights are soon joined by a black light and the three colors continue to change like some sort of kaleidoscope. Suddenly, all three lights die down and a green light continues to swim over Tommy's form, not bothering to change. The screeching of the falcon stops and Kimberly and Ashley remove their hands from their ears.

"What's happening?" Ashley asks Kimberly. "Why did all of those colors appear and suddenly stop."

"I-I don't know." Kimberly stammers as she cautiously approaches Tommy. "When Billy reconnected and disconnected my soul from my Power Coin, I was simply covered in a pink light that faded seconds after Billy powered off the device, but the lights never stopped glowing when I stopped scanning Tommy. I don't understand."

"Perhaps it is because Tommy has connected with four other power sources besides his White Falcon Powers." Dimitria speaks up, causing Ashley, Kimberly, and Alpha to turn towards her. "After Tommy lost his White Ranger powers, he became the Red Zeo Ranger, then the Red Turbo Ranger, and then the Black Dino Ranger. That would explain why the light faded between those three colors. However, Tommy was also the Evil Green Ranger before obtaining his White Ranger powers, which would explain why the light turned green."

"But why didn't it fade back to white or one of the other colors?" Ashley asks.

Suddenly, the room begins shaking and everyone is knocked off their feet. Kimberly looks towards Ashley to make sure she's alright before looking back towards Tommy. The green light continues to glow around him.

"You Power Rangers are always ruining my fun!" an obnoxiously loud voice screeches.

Kimberly's eyes widen as she stands to her feet. "Rita…"

"So, Kimmie has managed to sever Tommy's ties with my evil Power Coin, but she has no idea what kind of damage she has done."

"What are you talking about Rita?" Kimberly shouts as she looks up at the ceiling. "Explain yourself."

"I knew you Power Rangers were going to find some way to break my spell, so I added a second half of the spell for spite. You were so sure you would be the one to save Tommy when in actuality, Tommy is the only one who can save his self."

Rita's maniacal laughter is all that can be heard as Kimberly shakes her head in disbelief. When the laughter dies out, an odd noise can be heard in the chamber.

"Kimberly, look!" Ashley gasps as she points back at Tommy. Kimberly gasps as Tommy's skin quickly pales. Suddenly, five lights appear above him in the form of small glowing orbs. There is a green orb, a white orb, two red orbs, and a black orb.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouts as she runs over to him and takes his face into her hands. She gasps at the cold feeling of his skin. She places her fingers to his neck and screams at the realization he has no pulse.

Ashley walks over to the hysterical woman and places a hand on her back. "Kimberly, I'm so sorry."

Kimberly shakes her head as tears fall from her eyes. "This can't be happening. No…Tommy can't be dead!"

Ashley is about to say something, when she catches sight of images in the orbs. "Kimberly, look!"

Kimberly closes her eyes as she tries to get herself under control. She then looks up at the orbs and gasps as she catches sight of the images too. There are different scenes involving Tommy within each of the orbs. Kimberly peers into the green orb and catches sight of a much younger version of Tommy standing in the hallway of Angel Grove High School with Bulk and Skull.

* * *

_"Didn't you hear the lady? She said no." Tommy speaks as Bulk and Skull turn around to face him. A younger Kimberly holds her books to her chest tightly as she watches the newcomer, a smile on her face._

_"I think it's time for somebody else to be taught a lesson." Bulk speaks as he and Skull close in on Tommy._

_Tommybegins to show off a few of his martial arts moves, surprising Kimberly, Bulk and Skull. Several other students watch in amazement as he jumps and does three roundhouse kicks before regaining his composure and smirking. Bulk and Skull stare at him, their mouths open wide as they slowly back away from the new student._

_"Maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time." Bulk says with a nervous laugh. Skull waves with a goofy look on his face before the two of them turn around and leave._

_Kimberly leans against the wall of lockers and stares at the boy with a loving look in her eyes. "Thanks, that was really great."_

_"Sure, I'll see you later." Tommy says as he smiles at her and turns to leave._

_"Hey," Kimberly calls out to him, stopping him from leaving, "um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, I'm Tommy." He says as they shake hands politely._

* * *

_"How may I serve my empress?" Tommy speaks in a monotonic voice, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him._

_"As a ranger, you can now enter to Command Center." Rita speaks. "There, you will disable Zordon and destroy the Power Rangers."_

* * *

Kimberly and Ashley continue to watch the green orb as several scenes of Tommy battling with the other rangers appear. Images of the green candle and Tommy losing his powers also appear, along with Tommy and Kimberly's first kiss, Jason and Tommy sparring down at the Youth Center, and an image of Tommy losing his powers for good.

"These are Tommy's memories from when he was the Green Ranger." Kimberly realizes. Ashley's eyes widen with surprise.

"Then that means, Tommy's other memories must be trapped in the other four orbs.

Kimberly nods before looking at the white orb. There is an image of Tommy back at the Command Center revealing to his comrades that he is the new White Ranger. There is also a scene of Tommy battling the evil Green Ranger, a scene of Jason and the others handing over their powers as they go off to the peace conference, a scene of Katherine appearing and stealing Kimberly's power coin and several others.

The first red orb shows images of the Command Center being destroyed, a scene of Tommy going on his quest to find the Red Zeo Crystal, Tommy and the other rangers gaining their new Zeo Powers, Tommy reading Kimberly's heartbreaking letter and later slow dancing with Katherine, and an image of Tommy being mind-controlled by the Machine Empire.

The second red orb is an image of Tommy battling a snake before leaping over a cliff and into a river to rescue Katherine. There are also images of him and the other rangers onboard an old pirate ship and later morphing into the Turbo Rangers to save Kimberly and Jason from Maligore's spell. Scenes of Tommy racing at his uncle's track and handing his powers over to TJ also appear.

Kimberly then turns to the black orb with a heavy heart and sees Tommy being kidnapped by Mesogog and stealing the Black Dino Gem before morphing into action alongside his students. She also catches sight of more recent events like her telling Tommy about Molly, the Comdrites appearing, the Nega Ranger wreaking havoc on Reefside, and finally, Tommy selling his soul to Rita in exchange for Molly's freedom.

"Rita said that Tommy is the only one who can save himself." Ashley reminds Kimberly. "What exactly could she have meant?"

"Rangers, I believe I have the answer." Dimitria speaks. "Tommy's soul was connected to his power coin and by severing that tie, his soul split into the five core images you see before you. I sense that he is alive Pink Ranger, so fear not. However, Tommy is no longer here on this earth. His soul has travelled into the morphing grid and he must overcome his past lives in order to become whole again."

"So, Tommy has to deal with his past lives to regain his powers and resort to his normal state." Kimberly concludes.

Dimitria nods. "Yes Pink Ranger."

Kimberly turns back to Tommy and places a hand on his face. "Come on handsome, you can do this. I have faith that you can."

* * *

**A/N:**** So Dana managed to save Ryan and Kimberly managed to sever Tommy's connection to his power coin, but at what price? This is how I wanted Tommy's battle with his past lives to occur during the **_**Dino Thunder **_**series, so that is what is going to happen. The next chapter will feature the Zeo Rangers battle with Luna and Inferna, the Master's attempt to get Trip to cough up the location of the Animarium, plus Tommy's mental battle with the Green Ranger. The next update shouldn't take as long now that Christmas break is here, so bear with me people. See you then.**


	60. The Twister, the Dragon, and the Arrow

**A/N:**** Hey guys, I'm back with the next update after two weeks of stalling. It feels good to be writing again and I hope that I don't procrastinate too much this year. I just realized this morning that I started this story four years ago when I was a junior in high school. Now, I'm a junior in college and this story STILL isn't finished. Wow…where has the time gone? Lol**

**Anyways, I want to give a quick shout-out or response to the eight reviewers who left commentary after the last update. For those of you who are reading and avoiding reviewing, shame on you. You should review so you can get a shout-out, and so I know what direction to take during the next update lol**

* * *

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO THESE REVIEWERS:**_

**xNicoleRose215x:**** I am very impressed that you managed to read all 59 chapters in four days. I am glad that you found my story after being inspired to read fanfiction. I hope you will continue to read as this story continues onward. Thanks for the review.**

**ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin:**** Hey, I was glad to see your username in my inbox. It's been a while, huh? A few other rangers will be featured in this chapter. I set a limit for how many to use in each update. After all, there are a lot of rangers I'm using in this story.**

**Brankel1:**** Thanks**

**Avalon Heights:**** I am really glad you're enjoying the story; and yes, I am excited about Tommy's battles with his past lives as well. They are my favorite scenes to write other than the scenes featuring the Comdrites.**

**Andyg2525:**** I'm glad you liked the last update. I hope this one is even more enjoyable for you.**

**Hewhoreaps:**** There's nothing wrong with pointing out grammatical errors because it gives me a chance to go back and correct it. I hope I didn't upset you with my last shout-out. Thank you for reviewing **

**TenorSax93:**** Isn't Tommy always involved in some sort of life threatening situation? Lol**

**Sabina21:**** You are always my first reviewer, so thank you very much for getting the ball rolling. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_** series or any of the show's characters. However, I am the solo creator of this entire plot and I am also the creator of all original characters in this story like Molly, Samara, and the Comdrites (Astronema being the only exception). So please everyone, NO STEALING MY IDEAS. Thank you very much!**

* * *

"_**The Twister, the Dragon, and the Arrow"**_

Tommy weakly opens his eyes and raises an arm to shield his face from the sunlight. There is a loud ringing in his ears as he slowly sits up and tries to straighten out his jumbled thoughts. The last thing he remembers was signing up for a martial arts tournament down at some place known as the Youth Center. After all, he had just moved to the area and needed something to do. His father suggested he get involved in a community event as a way to make friends.

As his eyes finally adjust to the sunlight, Tommy raises an eyebrow at the sight of a large building in front of him. There are tall, glass windows on the brick building and a large, rustic sign hanging above the main entrance where the words "Angel Grove High School" are written.

"What am I doing here?" Tommy wonders as he stands to his feet and heads for the front doors. The teen pushes the door open and takes a cautious step inside. The hallways are empty, much to his surprise. According to the face clock on a nearby wall, it's eight in the morning. Students should be in the hall heading for their first classes.

Tommy continues to walk through the colorful hallways, passing by green lockers, bulletin boards, and flyers as he makes his way towards the main stair case. He makes his way up to the second level and is relieved when he hears voices.

When he reaches the top of the stairs, he spies a teenage girl leaning against a row of lockers, clutching her books to her chest. There are two boys, who are much bigger than her, laughing obnoxiously as they poke fun at the pretty girl.

"Will you two goons go away?" she said in annoyance.

"Aw, come on Kimberly." The thinner boy speaks. "It will be fun. Just picture it. You and me on a romantic date in the park tonight underneath the stars."

"In your dreams Skull." She spat.

"Come on Kimberly, you know you want to."

Skull reaches out and grabs hold of Kimberly's arm, but she jerks her arm away from him. "Stop it Skull. I don't want to go out with you not tonight or ever for that matter. Why don't you and Bulk go and study. Lord knows your grades could use a boost."

"Now Kimberly, you should watch what you say." Bulk speaks. "You know nothing about Skull's or my own personal endeavors. I'd hate for your stupid rumors to spread around the school."

Kimberly glares at the two boys. They are really bugging her and she is itching to give them a piece of her mind' but before she can speak, Tommy catches her eye and she freezes. Bulk and Skull notice that Kimberly has frozen up and they begin waving their hands in front of her face.

"What's got her so zoned out?" Bulk wonders as he and Skull turn around. When they spy Tommy standing up the hallway, they also freeze in place as thought time has stopped.

Tommy raises an eyebrow at their odd behavior and looks over his shoulder, hoping that someone is standing behind him. Instead, his gaze falls upon the orange wall of the stairwell. Even more confused by their actions, the long-haired brunette turns back around and walks towards the three teens. He waves a hand in front of Bulk's face and pokes Skull's shoulder, but the two of them remain frozen.

"What is going on?" he says aloud as he takes a step back.

"Why don't you tell me?" a voice comes from behind him.

The voice surprises the teen and he jumps in surprise before slowly turning around to face the owner of the voice. As he turns around, the orange hallways of Angel Grove High fade away and he suddenly finds himself standing in a dark, black void of nothingness. Suddenly, a light appears and Tommy's eyes widen as a large face of an unfamiliar man appears in the abyss before him.

"Who are you?" Tommy asks, his voice wavering.

"The question isn't who I am Thomas." The head speaks. "The question that so desperately needs to be answered is who are you?"

"You know my name?" Tommy says in surprise as he takes a step forward.

"Yes Tommy, I know you very well just as you know me. It would seem that you have forgotten who and what you are. Tommy, I am Zordon of Eltar and you my dear boy are the leader of the Power Rangers."

* * *

Six glowing lights float through the sky above downtown Angel Grove before touching down outside of the courthouse. The lights fade away quickly, revealing the Zeo Rangers in their place. The rangers gasp at the sight of the destruction being caused all around them. Several buildings have been destroyed and damaged beyond repair. There are flipped and crushed cars littering the streets and fires are blazing on in a furious rage as the citizens of Angel Grove do their best to try and escape the terror.

Tanya takes a step closer to her husband and laces her hand in his. Adam gives her hand a reassuring squeeze to provide her with some comfort.

"This is very bad you guys." She says. "This is exactly what Reefside looked like before Archerina blew it sky high."

"Well, we aren't going to let that happen." Rocky reassures her. "Angel Grove is our home and it is the city Zordon entrusted us to protect. We aren't going to let the Comdrites take it without a fight."

"Rocky is right." Jason agrees. "We can't just stand around and allow this destruction to continue."

"Let's power up." Billy says with a smile.

"It's morphing time!"

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

The Zeo Rangers quickly morph into their power suits before running up the street towards the locations of the Comdrites, town square. The closer they get to the square, the more the wind picks up. Jason commands that they continue onward and they continue to push their way through the strong winds. When the Comdrites come into view, they spy Inferna with her staff raised to the sky. Katherine gasps as she spies a funnel cloud forming overhead. Whatever the wind witch has planned, it is going to have dangerous results.

"Well, if it isn't the Power Rangers." Luna speaks with a smirk as she catches sight of the six heroes. "I was starting to wonder whether or not you were going to show."

"Luna, you and Inferna are going down." Jason declares as he steps in front of his friends. "Angel Grove is our city to protect and we aren't going to allow you to cause its demise."

Luna laughs before taking hold of her staff and walking towards the rangers. Slowly, she raises her arms so the staff is at eyelevel.

"Well then Gold Ranger, give me your best shot."

Jason summons his power staff and begins to fire mercilessly upon the yellow-haired beauty. Luna stands upright and begins twisting her staff in between her hands like a baton. Each of Jason's blasts are deflected away from her and sent crashing into nearby buildings. Jason growls as one of the blasts strikes a business complex.

"Damn it." He curses.

"What gives Jason?" Rocky asks.

"I just blew up my office." Jason says in disappointment as he charges his staff for another attack.

"Really bro? These two crazy witches are trying to destroy the world and all you can think about is your real estate office being blown to bits? You really need to straighten out your priorities."

"Rocky, not now." Jason growls as he charges towards Luna and takes a swing towards her shoulder. Luna easily steps away from the staff before taking her own swing at the Gold Ranger. Jason ducks as the staff swings overhead before kicking Luna's feet out from beneath her. Luna lets out a surprised yelp as she falls onto her back, but she quickly pushes herself back onto her feet, prepared to defend herself.

"You guys, we have to do something." Katherine says as the wind intensifies around them. "I fear that Inferna is creating a tornado. Judging by the size of that funnel cloud, it's going to be chaotic."

"What are we supposed to do?" Rocky points out. "The funnel cloud is fully formed and once it touches base with the ground, we're done for."

"There has to be some way of stopping the spell then." Adam suggests.

Billy place his hand to his chin in thought. Suddenly, he remembers their battle weeks ago with Nebia and Kitanna.

"Inferna is using her staff to cast this tornado spell. So, all we have to do is short circuit her magic and the spell will be broken."

"Good thinking Billy." Katherine says. "We either have to get the staff out of her hands or we have to slam something on top of it like Tommy did when he stopped Kitanna's water prison spell."

"How are we supposed to warn all these people?" Tanya asks. "The downtown area is enormous and we aren't fast enough to make it around the city and back."

"Don't worry guys." Billy says. "I have the answer to our little problem."

Billy holds his communicator up to his helmet. "Alpha, go ahead and send me the blue, yellow, and green Jet Cycles."

"Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi Billy." Alpha's voice comes through the communicator. "The Zeo Jet Cycles are on the way."

Billy nods for Rocky and Kat to leave. The Pink and Red Zeo Rangers jog past Jason and Luna as they begin devising a plan to stop Inferna's twister. Billy and the others then turn around as three beams of light appear before them. The light quickly fades away and three Jet Cycles are in their place.

"Let's split up so we can cover more ground." Adam suggests. "I'll head north and circle back around south. Tanya, you take the west side and Billy can take the east side. Once you've finished your route, double back and start all over just in case we've missed someone."

Billy and Tanya nod before running over to their cycles and hopping on. Tanya revs her engine twice before speeding off. Billy takes off a few seconds later. Adam spares one last look towards Jason and Luna before revving his engine and speeding towards the north side of the downtown area.

* * *

Hellina walks through the halls of the Mothership, her boots clicking loudly on the metal floor, as she makes her way towards the Master's throne room. She enters quickly and knees before the Master's throne. The Master frowns at Hellina, still clad in Kimberly's form, and begins drumming her fingers on the armrest of her chair.

"So Hellina, was your ruse to the Megaship with Astronema successful?"

Hellina smirks before standing to her feet to face her Master. "Yes Master. Everything went according to plan. Astronema and I infiltrated the facility and blew the Megaship out of orbit. The Astro Rangers no longer have a way to attack your ship."

"I am very pleased with this information. You have done well Hellina."

"Oh Master, don't applaud me just yet. I have even greater news for you."

The Master raises an eyebrow. "Tell me."

"While Astronema kept the rangers busy during the ambush, I managed to snag one of the rangers. He is the Green Ranger of the Power Rangers' future allies, Trip. He is an alien from a distant planet known as Xyberia. Apparently, only ten people are born every twenty years with a special gem in their skull that helps them see future events and to pinpoint specific locations. The Green Time Force Ranger is one of those special few."

The Master straightens in her chair at the mentioning of Trip's special abilities. "You are sure that this information is correct."

"I am one-hundred percent positive master. I have seen the gem with my own eyes and being that Nebia has roots to the planet of Xyberia, she was able to confirm that the gem is legitimate. I have him in captivity right now with Darkonda. We aren't letting this one escape."

The Master rises from her throne and approaches Hellina. The fire princess stiffens, unsure of what to expect. The Master rests a cold hand on her shoulder and nods before heading for the doors.

"Take me to the Green Ranger. His special abilities are needed so I can get the legendary arrow. Once the arrow is in my possession, the power of the Bambiraptor Ranger will be mine and I will be invincible."

* * *

Tommy stares at Zordon questioningly as he walks closer to the tube. "What is a Power Ranger exactly?" he questions the man.

"The Power Rangers have existed for hundreds of years. They work in groups of five or more two protect earth from evildoers. The Power Rangers wear multicolored power suits in order to protect their identities and to keep them safe in battle. The ranger's powers come from the morphing grid which I discovered during my life on Eltar. You Tommy are one of my many rangers."

Tommy places a hand on his forehead as he tries to grasp all of the information. "Why can't I remember any of this Zordon? Why can't I remember anything? I don't understand what's happening."

"Tommy, you are different from all of the other Power Rangers. Right now, you see yourself as a seventeen-year-old teenager who has yet to figure out your place in life. However, you are thirty-six and you have passed through five ranger power sources."

"Zordon, I don't understand."

"I understand that this is all frustrating and frightening to you Tommy, but you will understand soon enough. In order to save you from an evil spell, Kimberly had to sever your connection to your power coin. But in doing so, Kimberly split your powers into five consecutive sources that you must conquer in order to become whole again."

"So, my memories and everything have been scattered because of that girl I saw earlier."

Zordon nods. "Yes Tommy. The image you saw before was of your first encounter with the Pink Ranger."

"She's a Power Ranger too?"

"Yes she is Tommy, and as you continue on your journey to restore your lost memories, you will come to realize how involved with the Power Rangers you are."

"I need to know more Zordon. How do I get my memories back?"

"In order to become whole again, you will be faced with your memories before facing your past life. Once you defeat your past life in combat, you will have conquered that portion of your powers. You have five battles to win and then, all will be as it once was."

Tommy nods his head, finally understanding. "So, I have to fight my way through my memories, defeat my past lives, and then everything will return to normal. I will do my best Zordon."

"You must hurry Tommy. The Power Rangers need your help."

"I'll do my best Zordon." Tommy says giving him a thumbs up before turning away from his mentor.

"Good luck Tommy, and may the power protect you."

As soon as Tommy turns away from Zordon, he sees himself walking towards Kimberly, Bulk, and Skull.

"Hey, didn't you hear the lady? She said no."

Tommy watches in amusement as the replica of himself puts on a martial arts show for the two goons, scaring them away from the young Pink Ranger.

"Thanks, that was really great." Kimberly says, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Sure, I'll see you later." He speaks as he turns to leave.

"Hey wait." Kimberly calls out to him, stopping him in his tracks. The boy turns back around to face her. "Um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Tommy." He speaks as he takes her hand.

As Tommy watches the scene before him, he feels his heart flutter in his chest as the memories come back to him.

He remembers that day fondly. It was his first day attending Angel Grove High and he was a little nervous about making new friends. Although it was none of his business, he couldn't help but to eavesdrop on the conversation between the young brunette and the two bullies. Seeing the satisfied look on her face when they left made him happy and he could tell from that moment on they were going to be good friends. Much to his delight, she was beautiful, stunning in fact.

"Okay." Tommy speaks as he watches the image of himself head to his first hour class with Kimberly. "That's one memory down."

Suddenly, the hallway fades away and Tommy is greeted by another scene. It is later in the school day and he sees himself taking a shortcut through an alleyway to get home. Suddenly, a creepy witch dressed in outlandish clothing with a horned hat on her head appears on top of the building above him. She begins screaming, declaring that he has been chosen to be her evil green ranger.

Tommy watches in horror as he is teleported from the alley into the witch's dark lair where the evil Green Power Coin is put in his possession, brainwashing him.

"Zordon never told me that this was how I got my powers." Tommy says as he watches the evil Green Ranger destroy the Command Center.

"Yes, that's right." A chilling voice comes from behind him. Tommy turns around quickly and the scenery changes to a dark green forest as the evil Green Ranger approaches him with his Dragon Dagger in his hand. "Welcome to the dragon test."

Tommy raises his hands in defense as the Green Ranger aims the tip of the dagger at him. "Well Tommy, it's been a long time. I think it's time we get reacquainted."

* * *

Hellina leads the Master into the prisoner cell block and leads him to the very last cell where Trip has been placed. The green-haired Xyberian lifts his head slowly and gasps at the sight of the Master. If his memory serves him well, the Master looks like the photograph of the original Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart.

The Master pushes the cell door open and approaches Trip, who is shackled to the wall in a standing position. She laughs as she stands in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well Green Ranger, do you like your new abode?"

"What do you want with me?" Trip asks, not bothering to stay silent.

The Master's lips curve into a sinister smile that causes the Green Ranger to shudder in fear. "I'm glad you asked. You see, you have the ability to help me with a little problem of mine, and before you shoot me down, you should know that your life hangs within the balance. So, if you help me and do what I ask of you, I will leave you to rot in this cell for the rest of your life. If you refuse to cooperate, you'll be dead within five seconds. So, what's it going to be?"

"I'd rather die than stay in this cell for the rest of my life."

"Oh, you might want to reconsider. I have ways of killing you and bringing you back just to do it all over again. I am the master of all, including torture. So, make your final decision."

Trip stares at the Master hesitantly before sighing. "What do you want from me?"

The Master walks forward and touches the gem on the Xyberian's forehead with the tip of her finger. "I have heard rumors of the planet Xyberia and the chosen ones who are born with this special gem. I have also heard of the unique abilities the gem possess and gives to its holders. I need you to use your gem to help me find something that rightfully belongs to me."

"You want the legendary arrow of the Bampiraptor Ranger, don't you?" Trip speaks in a monotonic voice.

"Gee, what was your first guess?"

Trip sighs as he mentally debates over the situation. If he doesn't help the Master, then he will be killed or tortured. However, if he gives up the location of the arrow, Princess Shayla and Merrick would be put in danger, not to mention the entire Animarium. Then, the Master would finally have the last piece of his suit and would cause destruction to the world. The future has changed so much since Trip and the others came back in time, so he can't rely on the original events to happen either.

"Well Green Ranger, what's it going to be?" Hellina speaks up from the doorway. "The Master doesn't like to be kept waiting. If you don't tell us where the Animarium and this legendary arrow are, we will find other methods of getting to them both, do you understand me?"

Trip hangs his head as he silently prays for Princess Shayla and the Wild Force Rangers to forgive him. Even though the Master will get his hands on what he wants, Trip knows he has to stay alive because he is still needed for this battle.

"On earth, there is a city known as Turtle Cove. The Wild Force Rangers are its protectors. The Animarium was once a part of Turtle Cove and it resided where the lake is now. The Animarium exits in the sky above the lake and it is covered by a thick shroud of clouds to protect it from view."

The Master smiles. "And where is this legendary arrow?"

Trip closes his eyes and Hellina and the Master watch intently as the gem on his head begins to glow. When he opens his eyes, he releases a long sigh before meeting the Master's chilling gaze.

"Princess Shayla hid the arrow in a sacred rock in the sacred grounds of the Animarium."

"Excellent." The Master says as her lips curve into an evil smile. "You have made the right decision by helping me Green Ranger and for that, your life is spared. However, I will be taking you with me to find this legendary arrow. I have to be sure you aren't pulling my leg. Hellina, you and Nebia will be coming along with me to the Animarium. Prep the flighter ship."

Trip's eyes widen with fear as Hellina approaches him and readjusts his shackles so he can walk. She holds the loose end of the chains and pulls Trip out of the cell before leading him down to the docking bay. The Master follows closely behind them.

* * *

Jason and Luna stare at each other intently, waiting for the other to move, as their staffs remain in the air aimed at their opponent.

"I must admit, I am proud of you Gold Ranger." Luna says. "You seem to be holding your own very well."

"It's funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Jason retorts. "After the beating you took during your last battle with the Power Rangers, I was expecting the same ending results."

Luna lets out a dry, emotionless laugh before smirking. "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Last time, I wasn't prepared for battle but things are much different now."

"How so?" Jason asks as he tightens his grip on the handle of his staff.

Without warning, Luna unleashes a blast of yellow lightning that strikes Jason. The Gold Ranger screams in pain as his body is overcome with an intense amount of heat and a burning sensation that feels like knives slicing through his skin. When Luna pulls her staff back to cut off the spell, Jason falls to the ground and begins twitching in pain. He struggles to regain control of his body, but his legs protest against him, begging that he take a break.

As Luna's laughter reaches his ears, Jason growls angrily. "Don't you know you're supposed to remain on your guard at all times?" Luna says teasingly as she walks towards him. "You should never let your opponent get the upper hand."

Jason sighs in relief once the numbness in his legs slowly fades away. He weakly pushes himself up so he can stand, but he almost falls back down to the ground. Before he has time to react, Luna swings her staff like a baseball bat and strikes his helmet. Jason feels a power surge in his suit but he manages to stay morphed. Luna takes another swing, determined to hit his helmet again, but Jason counterattacks and jabs her in the gut with the amulet portion of his staff. Luna stumbles backward as the air is forced out of her lungs. She coughs as she tries to regain her composure. Jason takes the opportunity and unleashes a blast that successfully strikes the light witch, causing her to fall back.

"Have you had enough Luna?" Jason says with a proud smirk as he walks towards her, his staff aimed and ready for another attack.

Luna growls angrily before throwing her hand forward. Jason gasps as a group of Cogs appear suddenly appear and surround him.

"You think you're so tough." Luna says with a low laugh as she takes hold of her staff and fires at Jason. The Gold Ranger is blown back by the blast and lands in the center of a Cog-formed circle. He looks up and growls angrily as the Cogs begin closing in on him.

"Let's see you get yourself out of this mess." Luna says as she aims her staff at the Gold Ranger another time. Luna smirks as she unleashes a spell. A giant dome of yellow electricity appears around Jason and the circle of Cogs, imprisoning them inside. "He's done for."

As soon as the dome is sealed, the Cogs begin attack the Gold Ranger. Jason uses his staff to fend off the robotic creatures, but they manage to pry the staff out of his hands and toss it carelessly to the side. Jason snarls before charging at two of the Cogs and taking them out in no time at all, but before he can take on his next opponents, four Cogs jump him from behind and tackle him to the ground. Jason struggles to free himself, but the Cogs won't let up.

"That should hold him for a while." Luna says as she turns around to face Inferna. "Now, I can sit back and enjoy the show."

"Not so fast Luna!" a voice comes from behind her. Luna turns back around and narrows her eyes as the Yellow and Blue Zeo Rangers appear on their Jet Cycles.

Luna raises her staff and unleashes a blast of electricity, but Billy and Tanya speed past the lightning and zone in on the Comdrite. Tanya and Billy hold onto their cycles with one hand while they unsheathe their Zeo Blades with the other. They hold the blades out to the side as they pass by Luna, striking the blonde-haired beauty. Satisfied with getting a hit in, Billy and Tanya turn around and quickly speed back towards Luna, prepared for another assault.

"Oh, no you don't." Luna says. The Comdrite aims her staff at the two of them and unleashes an even large blast of lightning, throwing the Blue and Yellow Rangers off their Jet Cycles. "You aren't going to get me with that sword trick again."

Tanya lifts her head weakly and winces in pain. She's almost one-hundred percent positive that her legs are scraped up. Billy stands to his feet, having suffered a less amount of damage, and helps his friend to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he questions her as she brushes the soot of her suit.

"I'm fine, but look over there." Tanya points at the large yellow dome where Jason can be seen inside doing battle with the Cogs. "Jason needs our help. We have to figure out a way to break the dome surrounding him."

"Don't bother with that silly plan of yours." Luna says as she approaches them. "You know what they say? If you can't beat them, join them."

Luna unleashes another blast of lightning and Billy and Tanya are sent rolling inside the dome. Tanya stands up and tries to exit the bubble, but she is shocked and thrown back by the force of the electric current. Billy rushes to her side and gasps as Tanya's suit disappears, revealing her to be unconscious.

"Oh no." he says as he tries his best to wake her. Billy's attention is pulled away from the Yellow Ranger at the sound of Jason screaming. He looks around frantically as he tries to locate his friend but he can't spot him.

Suddenly, Luna appears on the other side of the bubble. "Enjoy your stay at hotel Cog." She says jokingly before walking off. Billy growls at the sight of her retreating form, but his attention is pulled away at the sight of Jason crawling over to him, de-morphed. Jason collapses beside Tanya before closing his eyes to rest. Billy looks up as the remaining ten Cogs approach him.

"Well, it looks like it's up to me."

* * *

Tommy dodges the Green Ranger's first swing with his dragon dagger before running to take cover behind a tree. The Green Ranger responds with an evil laugh before pursuing his counterpart. He takes another swinging, striking the tree trunk just above Tommy's head. Seeing that the Green Ranger has left himself open, Tommy stands quickly and kicks him in the stomach, knocking him onto the ground. The Green Ranger drops the dagger and Tommy quickly picks it up. Suddenly, he feels an immense amount of power flow through him. His eyes travel to the dagger in his hand and he is suddenly overcome with memories of attacking his fellow rangers. He also remembers a catchy tune and a giant robotic dragon appearing from the ocean on the outside of the city.

"You're remembering, aren't you?" The Green Ranger speaks as he stands to his feet. "The Dragon Dagger is your most powerful weapon. It is what kept you under Empress Rita's spell and it is also how your fellow rangers broke the spell it had on you."

Tommy examines the dagger as he moves it between his hands. The design is practically flawless, but the blade seems worn as though it has been put to good use. Before he can question the Green Ranger, he finds himself being attacked again. Tommy raises his arms in defense to shield his face from the attack. He side steps away from the Green Ranger and jumps into the air, sending a high kick to his helmet. The Green Ranger stumbles, but he is back in pursuit of Tommy moments later. Tommy runs from the Green Ranger, clutching the dagger to his chest, and hopes over a set of stones near a giant lake. Tommy suddenly stops when he catches sight of a hollow hole in a tree trunk. Inside is a green candle that is burning slowly, green sparks spitting off its flame.

"Ah, the green candle." The Green Ranger's voice comes from above him. Tommy looks up and sees the Green Ranger standing on a tree branch right above him. "That candle was created out of a special magic wax by Rita to strip your powers away from you. When Jason broke the spell on your dagger, you used the powers Rita gave you to fight alongside the other Power Rangers and she was angered. So, she created the candle and eventually, you were left with a minimal amount of ranger energy."

Tommy walks closer to the candle and notices how the wax has melted practically to the bottom of the candle's golden stand. He looks back up at the Green Ranger as he jumps down from the branch and approaches him.

"The Green Ranger powers are a curse, yet a gift that was so crudely taken away from you."

Tommy suddenly hears voices near the lake. He approaches the water and spies a replica of himself standing on a rocky ledge performing a few relaxing martial arts techniques. He then spies Kimberly approaching, looking even more beautiful than the first time he saw her back at the school.

"We really miss you." He hears her say as she stares at him sadly, a longing in her eyes.

"Yeah, I miss you guys too." He replies. "But you guys were rangers long before I showed up."

Kimberly begins playing with her hands nervously as she bites her bottom lip. "I miss you." She says quickly. Tommy takes hold of her hand and strokes it with the pad of his thumb before leaning in confidently and giving her a kiss.

"So…Kimberly was my girlfriend." Tommy speaks to the Green Ranger.

"Yes, and she meant and still means the whole world to you." Comes his reply.

"But I don't understand. I thought I was supposed to remembering things that are relevant to me being a ranger. Why am I continuing to see her?"

"At this moment in time, you do not understand the significant bond the two of you share. That bond is what makes you a better ranger and what aides you in the future. You can think of the bond you and Kimberly share as your anchor in life."

Tommy nods understandingly before turning back to the Green Ranger. "So, the green candle strips me of my powers. Now what?"

"Now that you have learned of your life within the Green Dragon stage of your test, it's time that you conquer the Green Ranger powers so the memories and powers will become a part of you."

Tommy nods his head before raising aiming the Dragon Dagger at the Green Ranger. "Let's do this."

* * *

Inferna smiles in satisfaction as her tornado slowly begins to take form. "That's right my love. You're almost there."

"Not so fast Inferna." Rocky shouts, pulling the witch's attention away from her creation. "I'm not going to let you unleash that tornado."

Inferna laughs as she turns to face the Red Ranger. "And what are you going to do about it Mr. Red Star? The tornado is complete. There's no stopping it now."

"Then you had better think of a way to stop it." Katherine says as she appears on the other side of Rocky. "Once that thing is unleashed, you'll be destroyed too."

"Now Pink Ranger, do you really believe I don't have the power to avoid my own attacks? You're even dumber than you look."

"Katherine, get her staff." Rocky says.

Inferna sighs before tossing the staff onto the ground. Rocky and Katherine gasp before looking at the Comdrite.

"I already told you, the tornado spell has been unleashed. There's no stopping it now."

"So it is finally complete?" Luna says as she approaches her sister. Rocky and Katherine take a step back as Luna struts over to stand beside her sister. "Excellent, the Master will be very pleased. So, what should we do with these two?"

"Have the other Zeo Rangers been taken care of?" Inferna asks.

Luna nods with a proud smile on her face. "I have them locked in my electric prison. There's no way of them escaping from the inside. Looks like they will be stuck here to suffer the tornado's wrath."

"What have you done to our friends?" Rocky demands as he raises his hands in defense.

"I have simply sealed their fate in this wonderful city." Luna laughs. "Why don't you join them?"

Katherine and Rocky gasp as they are suddenly lifted off the ground. Rocky looks towards Inferna and growls at the sight of her using her hands to cast her levitation spell.

"Let's get these two back to your light dome." Inferna suggests. "I'm sure they'd much rather be with their friends when they meet their demise."

* * *

"Merrick, come quickly!" Princess Shayla shouts as she stares into the sacred waters. Merrick appears as quickly as he was called and rests a hand on the small of Princess Shayla's back as he stares down into the water. The two of them can see Trip being kidnapped by Hellina before being locked up in a cell on the Master's space ship.

"The Master and his Comdrites have taken Trip captive." Princess Shayla speaks, her voice heavy with worry. "We must warn the other rangers of this occurrence."

"Wait a minute." Merrick says as he holds up a hand to silence her. Princess Shayla watches as Merrick turns his attention back to the waters. "The Master is using Trip for something."

"Yes, but what do you think that something could be Merrick?"

Before the Lunar Wolff Ranger can speak on his suspicions, the sky above the Animarium suddenly grows dark. Merrick steps in front of Princess Shayla and looks up at the sky. In all his years of spending time on the Animarium, the island had yet to be discovered by anyone other than the Wild Force Rangers.

The wind suddenly begins to pick up and the trees around the temple begin to bend and rock as their leaves and branches are blown in every other direction. Shayla grabs onto Merrick's arm, fearful of what is happening.

"It is alright princess." Merrick speaks as he continues to watch the sky darken. Suddenly four flashes of light appear before them and the Master, Hellina, Trip, and Nebia are in their place.

"Trip!" Princess Shayla screams when she catches sight of the Green Time Force Ranger in his shackles.

Nebia looks around at the Animarium and gasps at its beauty. "Look at this place. It's gorgeous."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Merrick demands as he pushes up his sleeve to reveal his morpher.

"If you value your lives you will stay out of our way." Hellina snaps as she holds out her hand to summon a fire ball. Princess Shayla's grip on Merrick's arm tightens.

"These are sacred grounds on which you are standing." Merrick says. "Why have you come here?"

"I am here for my arrow and I'm not leaving until it is within my possession." The Master says, her voice chilling Merrick to the core. Something about the woman scared him.

"Merrick, Princess Shayla, I am so sorry." Trip says as he hangs his head.

Princess Shayla manages to force a smile through her fear. "It is quite alright Trip. I know this wasn't your intention."

Merrick steps out of the princess's hold and glares at the three villains before him. "I am giving you one last chance to leave the Animarium.

The Master smirks before turning her head to Nebia. She gives the green-haired Comdrite a quick nod before turning back to the two of them.

Nebia raises her right arm and extends it to the side towards a tree. "Come on little darling, it's time to play."

Merrick raises an eyebrow, prepared to question the witch, but the temple ground begins shaking violently, knocking both himself and Princess Shayla off their feet. When a root bursts through the stone ground below them, Princess Shayla screams. Nebia begins to move her arm, weaving the tree's roots around the princess and her protector. Merrick struggles beneath the root's grasp as he tries to reach his morpher, but the root only seems to tighten around his arms. Trip stares at them in horror as Nebia's roots trap them to the temple floor.

"Hellina, go and find the arrow." The Master instructs. Hellina nods before running off, having been told the location by Trent earlier.

"Please, let them go." Trent pleads as he looks up at the Master.

"What is it Green Ranger? You don't like missing out on all the fun? Well, that can be rearranged."

Trip screams as a root bursts out of the gravel behind him and takes him captive. He is drug across the ground before being trapped beside Merrick. The Lunar Wolf spares a glance at the Xyberian before looking back at Nebia and the Master.

"You are never going to get away with this." He growls as he struggles beneath the root's grasp.

"My dear boy, I already have." She speaks with an evil laugh.

Suddenly, the temple grows quiet as Hellina appears holding the arrow in her hand. She smiles in delight before handing it over to the Master.

"It is done." She says before stepping away from the Master to stand beside Nebia.

The Master laughs maniacally as she twists the arrow in between her fingers. "This is marvelous. I finally have the last piece of the puzzle, the last piece to my suit. A new day is dawning. Finally, I will be able to exact my revenge upon Zordon's precious Power Rangers."

Nebia and Kitanna watch as the Master quickly disappears in a flash of light. They spare a glance before looking back at the rangers. Nebia smiles before disappearing after the Master, leaving the rangers trapped beneath the tree's roots.

"Well Trip, it was nice working with you." She says as she strolls over to a group of trees. "However, I no longer have use for you. It's time to…burn this page of the story."

Princess Shayla screams as Hellina sets fire to the group of trees. It doesn't take long for the other trees and nearby plants to burst into flames as well. The temple is filled with heavy smoke and fire in a matter of seconds. Hellina laughs before disappearing after Nebia and the Master.

"We have to do something!" Merrick shouts as he struggles to free himself. "We're going to die if we stay behind."

"But I don't want to die!" Princess Shayla shouts as she begins struggling beneath the roots.

Trip refuses to fight against the roots and stares up at the smoke-filled sky above him. "This is all my fault. I should have never come to the past."

* * *

**A/N:**** And so ends another chapter. Hellina has set fire to the Animarium while Merrick, Trip, and Princess Shayla are still trapped there. Then there's the fact that all of the Zeo Rangers, with the exception of Adam, have been trapped in an electric prison by Luna while Inferna's tornado is forming above Angel Grove. Last but not least, Tommy has seen his concrete memories of being the Green Ranger and must now defeat his former self in order to claim the memories as his own and move on to his next test. **

**So, what's going to happen next? Leave me a review to give me a little insight on your thoughts of this chapter and wait for the next update and you will find out. See you next time!**


	61. Fault

**A/N:**** Okay, so the wind chill where I live is negative twenty-five degrees today and I am still forced to trek across campus for fifteen minutes in the frozen tundra while all the local elementary schools and high schools are closed down. What kind of sense does that make? **

**Anyways, since I have a two-hour break before my next venture out into the frozen tundra, I've decided to update this story. So, you're welcome. **

**Oh, one more thing. The Master is a "he" but because he is currently in Kimberly's form, he is a "she." I know it's confusing because I tend to get confused when I'm writing; so I am going to apologize now for any confusion, whether it's with you reading about the Master or me writing about him/her. Just remember, "he" is a "she." Okay…lol**

* * *

**Special Thanks for Reviewing:**

**TinkStar87-**** Thank you for the review; and yes, I feel sympathetic towards Trip too.**

**ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin****- Thanks for the compliment; and the others will be mentioned in this chapter. It's just hard to mention the others in every chapter.**

**AvalonHeights-**** I have no idea whatsoever how long this story is going to be. I'll keep going until I'm ready for it to end, I guess lol**

**Guest-**** Thank you very much for the compliment. It made me smile **

**Hewhoreaps-**** Trip and Trent's names always get confused just like Carter and Conner's (Got to fix that lol) **

**Guest-**** "Type your review for this chapter here" that review made me laugh **

**White-Falcon-06-**** Tommy has four more battles until he's back to normal, so soon is actually later lol**

**Brankel1-**** Glad you love it**

**Sabina21-**** Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers **_**series or any of the show's characters. However, I do own the plot of this story and all original characters that are featured in this story (Molly, Samara, the Master, and the Comdrites). So please everyone, NO STEALING MY IDEAS! Thank you.**

* * *

"_**Fault"**_

"Tommy's eyes narrow in concentration as he stares at the Green Ranger intently. The two of them slowly begin to walk in a circle, prepared for the other to make the first move. Tommy holds the Dragon Dagger tight in his hand and smirks with satisfaction as it begins to pulse with power. Suddenly, the Green Ranger lurches forward and aims a punch right towards the awaiting teen's face, but Tommy raises his arms quickly and blocks the attack. He pushes the Green Ranger's fist away and spins around, kicking him in the stomach. The Green Ranger stumbles backwards, but regains his composure and tackles Tommy to the ground. The two of them roll across the dirt covered path and down a small hill. The Green Ranger stands to his feet and charges back towards Tommy. The teen barely has enough time to defend himself as another punch is sent his way, striking him across the face. Pain sears through his jaw and the rust-filled taste of blood trickles across his tongue. He spits the blood from his mouth and wipes a hand over his lips to get rid of the excess before charging towards the Green Ranger again. Tommy decides to use the Dragon Dagger for his assault and begins to swing mercilessly upon the Green Ranger. The dagger slices through the suit's shield and the Green Ranger yells as sparks are emitted. Tommy raises an eyebrow as the Green Ranger stumbles back, placing a hand over the new incision in his suit.

"So, that shield of yours is what's harnessing your power." He realizes with a short laugh.

"Don't get too cocky Tommy." He replies. "You got in one lucky hit. I'd like to see you try that again."

Tommy smirks before charging back towards the Green Ranger, but Tommy's other half simply laughs and side-steps out of the way. He takes off into the forest, his evil laugh echoing loudly through the trees and brush. Tommy growls angrily before taking off after him. After five minutes of running, Tommy finds himself standing in the middle of a clearing. Several trees stand tall around him, the sun filtering through their leaves, as they cast long, dark shadows upon the clearing. Tommy looks around, realizing he's an open target, and begins scanning his surroundings for any sign of the Green Ranger. The sound of the ranger's evil laughter echoes throughout the clearing and the teen spins around quickly as he tries to pinpoint it.

"It's not easy being green…" the Green Ranger sings jokingly.

Suddenly a large explosion erupts in the middle of the clearing and Tommy is sent flying into the trunk of a nearby redwood. He cries out in pain as he tries to sit up. He looks up and sees the Green Ranger walking out of the clearing, his hands raised in defense. Tommy quickly gets back on his feet, ignoring the pain in his back, and charges towards the Green Ranger. He begins to attack him with his Dragon Dagger once more, showing no mercy. The Green Ranger does his best to defend himself, but Tommy won't let up. Finally, Tommy manages to get a hit in and strikes the Green Ranger's shield again. A power surge goes through the Green Ranger's suit and he briefly de-morphs, revealing and identical copy of Tommy. Tommy gasps as the ranger's suit appears again. No longer wanting the battle to continue, Tommy strikes the Dragon Shield one final time and the Green Ranger falls to his knees before collapsing on the ground. A flash of green light surrounds him and Tommy stares at his "twin" warily.

Before he can examine his defeated opponent, the Green Ranger disappears in a flash of light, leaving behind a simple coin and a morpher. Tommy raises an eyebrow and walks over to take the abandoned items. He begins to examine them both as memories of how to use them come into his mind. He slowly inserts the coin into the morpher and smiles as a small green light begins to glow around it.

"It's morphing time!" he shouts. "Dragon Zord!"

Tommy quickly morphs into the Green Ranger's power suit and pumps his fist into the air as the rest of his memories return to him.

"I've passed the first test." He realizes as he runs his hands over the front of the Dragon Shield. "Now what?"

Suddenly, the power of the Green Ranger's suit diminishes and Tommy finds himself dressed in a white beader, jeans and boots. His shoulder length hair is now down his back and gathered into a ponytail. He raises an eyebrow as the forest around him changes to a mountainous landscape.

"What's going on?" he says.

"You have reached the second part of your test." A voice comes from behind him. Tommy spins around quickly and gasps as another Power Ranger appears behind him, his arms crossed over his chest. Tommy catches sight of a sword in a sheath at the ranger's side and another shield, slightly different from the Green Ranger's shield covering his White Ranger suit. His helmet is white with a golden tiger's face standing out like a bold symbol.

"You're the second half of my five tests." Tommy says in realization.

"Yes, that is correct." The White Ranger replies as he continues to stand still.

"So…are we going to complete this battle so I can move on?"

"Not so fast Tommy." The White Ranger speaks. "Before our battle ensues, you have to come to terms with how the White Ranger powers came to be."

"I'm guessing Zordon and Alpha made me a ranger since the green candle I learned about drained me powers."

"Yes Tommy, but that is only half the story."

Tommy raises an eyebrow and approaches the White Ranger. "What do you mean it's only half of the story?"

Suddenly, a loud screech of a bird fills the air. Tommy looks up into the sky and gasps at the sight of a large bird flies overhead. The bird lands on top of a dead tree up on the mountain's ledge and cries out again, its call echoing loudly throughout the mountains.

"It's beautiful." Tommy says in awe as he takes a few steps closer to the mountain wall to get a better look at the bird.

"I thought you might say that." The White Ranger says from behind him. "It is the falcon Tommy, your animal spirit."

* * *

Merrick struggles against the strong hold of the tree roots as he desperately tries to free himself. Princess Shayla lets out an anguished cry as she too tries to get free.

"Merrick, we have to do something!" she shouts. "The fire is destroying the Animarium."

"It's too late to stop the fire princess." Merrick says as he continues to thrash beneath the roots. "The fire has more than likely spread to the other trees by now. We have to get out of here before the fire consumes us."

Princess Shayla stares at Merrick fearfully before sparing a glance at Trip. The green-haired ranger his lying on his back beneath the roots staring up at the rainbow colored sky over head. Worry fills her heart as she calls out to him.

"Trip, are you alright?"

Trip sighs before turning his head to face Princess Shayla. She gasps at the sight of tears falling down his face.

"This is all my fault." He says. "I should have never come to the past."

"Trip, what are you saying? If it wasn't for you and the other Time Force Rangers coming back here, the rangers would be walking into this great battle blind-sided."

"Princess Shayla, you don't understand. Because my friends and I came back to the past to prevent certain events from happening, we have altered history and changed the course of events. The Master wasn't supposed to get her hands on the legendary arrow and the Animarium definitely wasn't to be destroyed. Now, we're going to die here and it's all my fault."

"Trip, get a hold of yourself." Merrick snaps. "We don't have time for you to wallow in self-pity. We have to get out of here now."

"If I hadn't been so cowardice, the Master wouldn't have come here. I should have just died back on the ship."

"That's enough!" Princess Shayla shouts, shocking both Trip and Merrick. "Don't say such things Trip. You may not be one of my Power Rangers, but you are a ranger nonetheless. Power Rangers do not give up no matter the circumstances. Now, I do not know what your ranger rules and regulations are in the future, but you are here in the past, my present, and while you are here, you are going to fight until the finish. Is that understood?"

Trip nods before twisting beneath the roots as he tries to get a hold of his Chrono Morpher. Merrick does the same while Princess Shayla tries to loosen the roots' grips around her wrists. Suddenly, a nearby tree falls over, landing in between Merrick and Princess Shayla. Its leaves begin to burn furiously and smoke begins to rise up into the air. The princess and her guardian begin coughing as the smoke begins seeping through their airways.

Seeing his friends' lives in danger, Trip begins to wiggle faster. Slowly, the roots begin to loosen around his wrists and he smiles.

"If I can hit my morphing sequence, I may be able to save us." He realizes as he continues to free his hands. Suddenly, the root around Trip's wrist snaps and Trip laughs happily as he raises his right arm up in the air. "Time for Time Force!"

Merrick's vision is hazy as his head lulls to the side. He smiles as Trip slams his morpher down onto the root before he's enveloped in a bright green light. After morphing into the Green Time Force Ranger, Trip summons his Chrono Saber and begins slicing at the roots on his legs. Being that Nebia is no longer around to control her "babies," the roots break with ease. Trip continues to cut himself free and smiles as he stands onto his feet. He gasps at the sight of Merrick fighting against unconsciousness before running over to cut the Lunar Wolff free. Merrick lets out a flurry of coughs as Trip pulls him away from the fire.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he leans him up against the stone fountain containing the Sacred Waters.

"I'm fine." He says with another gruff cough. "Please, get the princess."

Trip nods before running around the burning tree towards Princess Shayla. He sees her lying on the ground, her eyes closed. Feeling panic rise in his chest, Trip rushes to cut her free from the root. He then lifts her up into his arms and carries her dead weight over to Merrick.

"Princess Shayla!" Merrick gasps through another cough as Trip sets her on the ground. The Animarium's guardian lays still, Merrick's cries resting upon deaf ears.

Suddenly, the Wild Force Rangers appear in the temple.

"Trip, what's happened?" Cole asks as he and the others approach.

"Oh my God, Princess Shayla!" Alyssa screams.

"How did you guys know we were here?" Trip asks.

"Andros got a hold of us in Tommy's lab and warned us that the Master had Trip and was more than likely going to attack the Animarium." Taylor explains. "We never expected that they planned on burning it to the ground."

"We'll worry about that later." Merrick says as he releases another cough. "We have to get out of here now or Princess Shayla might die."

Taylor slings Merrick's arm over her shoulder and puts her hand around his waist supportively as she leads him out of the fire-filled temple. Danny and Max follow after her quickly. Cole lifts Princess Shayla up into his arms as he, Alyssa, and Trip follow close behind. As soon as the rangers teleport out of the temple, another tree snaps and falls, filling the temple with more flames. Slowly, the Animarium begins to crumble to the ground.

* * *

Kimberly sits at Tommy's side, his hand in hers as she continuously traces a pattern over its back with the pad of her thumb. Ashley walks into the room and smiles encouragingly at the Pink Ranger before walking over to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" she asks the older woman as she gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Kimberly sighs before looking up at Ashley. "No change. He's still so cold and…lifeless." Kimberly reaches her free hand forward and cups Tommy's cheek. She shivers at the icy feel of his skin.

Suddenly, the Command's Center alarm begins blaring throughout the Power Chamber. Alpha begins waving his arms around frantically as his little robotic legs move him over to the viewing globe. He types something into the keyboard before an image of downtown Angel Grove appears on the viewing globe. Kimberly and Ashley exchange a glance before hurrying over to their robotic friend.

"Alpha, what's happening?" Ashley asks as she and Kimberly peer into the globe.

"Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi! The Zeo Rangers are in trouble downtown."

Kimberly and Ashley gasp at the sight of an unconscious Tanya and Jason lying inside of a giant yellow dome with Billy and a group of Cogs. Suddenly, Luna and Inferna appear while hoisting Katherine and Rocky high up in the air. They toss the two of them inside the dome and laugh as they are ambushed by the group of Cogs. The image in the globe quickly changes to the funnel cloud spinning high in the darkened sky.

"This is very bad." Ashley says as she places a hand over her heart. "What do you think they're going to do?"

"I remember studying funnel clouds and tornados in science back in high school." Kimberly says. "The minute that funnel touches base with the ground, a tornado is going to be released. This is crazy though. Tornados are a Midwest phenomenon, not a west coast case. To make matters worse, Jason and the other are hurt."

"What do you mean Jason's hurt?" Trini's voice comes from behind them. Ashley and Kimberly turn around and see Aisha, Trini, and Zack walking into the room with their Turbo suits on, but helmets off.

"You guys are back?" Kimberly asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we took care of Goldar without breaking a sweat." Zack says as he gives them a thumbs-up. "But seriously, what's going on with Jason and the others?"

"Take a look and see." Ashley says, motioning towards the viewing globe. The three Turbo Rangers walk over to the viewing globe and gasp at the sight of the Zeo Rangers trapped inside of the dome.

"They have Jason and the others trapped inside that glowing dome." Trini says feeling tears in her eyes. "It looks like Tanya and Jason are hurt."

"We can't just stand around here." Aisha points out. "We have to do something and free the others."

"While taking care of a giant tornado?" Zack says in disbelief as he catches sight of the completely formed funnel cloud.

"You guys had better get going." Ashley says.

Zack nods before he, Aisha, and Trini head for the door. They stop when they realize Kimberly isn't following after them.

"Kimberly, what are you doing?" Aisha asks her friend. "We have to get going if we're going to save the others."

Kimberly hesitates before sparing a glance at Tommy. "I can't leave Tommy." She says in a quiet voice.

The three Turbo Rangers raise an eyebrow before looking towards the table where their longtime friend is lying. They gasp at the realization that their leader was lying comatose on the table.

"Oh my God Kimberly." Trini says. "You actually managed to get him back here?"

Kimberly nods slowly before walking over to the table and taking Tommy's hand into hers once more. She lifts his hand to her lips and plants a soft kiss on his knuckles.

"I managed to sever his connection to the evil Green Power Coin, but the plan backfired. Rita placed an after effect spell on the coin and once I severed Tommy's ties with the Power Coin, I split his powers into five parts. Now, Tommy is raging on through a mental battle with his past lives and memories and he won't wake up until he passes the five tests. That is…if he passes the tests."

"Kimberly, look." Aisha says as she points at the lights above Tommy. Kimberly looks up and gasps as the green orb begins glowing brightly. Ashley and the others approach the orb and they all see Tommy as he slashes through the Green Ranger's shield with his dagger, defeating him. Tommy takes the morpher and the Power Coin off the ground and morphs into the Green Ranger. Slowly, the green orb disappears.

"He passed the first test." Ashley realizes as she laughs happily. The others smile at the news. Suddenly, Kimberly gasps.

"What's the matter Kim?" Zack asks. Kimberly looks up at her friends with tears in her eyes.

"His skin…he's gotten slightly warmer."

"You see Kim, that's a good sign." Aisha points out. "Tommy is managing fine on his own. I know you don't want to leave him, but what good is you by holding his hand going to do? This is a battle that Tommy has to beat all on his own. However, there is a battle that you can help with."

"Yes Kim, there is." Trini says. "You can help us save the others from Luna and Inferna's trap while we still have the chance. That tornado is going to destroy the entire city and we need your help."

Kimberly releases a heavy sigh, but nods her head in agreement. "You guys are right. Tommy can do this alone."

Trini and the others smile as Kimberly places her lips to Tommy's forehead. "I'll be back soon handsome. You keep on fighting, okay?"

Kimberly turns away from a comatose Tommy and smiles before pulling out her morpher. "It's morphing time!"

* * *

Blake drums his fingers against the railing wrapped around Tommy's porch as his mind goes over his battle with the Evil White Ranger. A heavy sense of guilty comes over him as his mind is filled with thoughts of the young mother who had lost her life trying to save her son. He hoped that the toddler was being looked after properly. The screen door behind him slams shut and he looks over his shoulder. Tori is standing there with a soft smile on her lips, her bare shoulder covered in gauze and bandages.

"I thought you might be out here." She says as she walks over to him and also leans against the railing. "You like to go where it's quiet whenever you need to think."

"Yeah." Blake sighs as he turns around so his back is leaning against the railing. "I just needed a little fresh air and some time to reflect on the events of today. I can't believe that Reefside is gone."

"Yeah, me neither." Tori sighs as she leans against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "We tried our best to save the city and still…we failed. It's rare that we lose our battles so I'm not really sure how to handle this situation. The others aren't taking this loss well either."

Blake nods. "How are Trent and Molly?"

"They're still a little shaken up after everything that has happened, but they're okay. Everyone else is doing fine too."

The conversation is interrupted when eight lights appear out of nowhere. Blake and Tori gasp as the Wild Force Rangers appear. Danny, Alyssa and Max look sad as they walk up the front porch steps and take a seat on the porch swing. Taylor stumbles a bit as she leads Merrick up the stairs and into the house. Cole follows behind her, carrying Princess Shayla in his arms. Tori raises an eyebrow at the sight of Trip standing on the lawn.

"You guys…what's going on?" Tori asks as she turns to the three Wild Force Rangers on the swing.

Danny sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "The Comdrites kidnapped Trip and forced him to give up the location of the Animarium. They stole the legendary arrow before trapping Trip, Princess Shayla, and Merrick in the Animarium's temple. They then set fire to the place."

"Oh my God." Tori gasps. "That's why you guys ran out of here so fast earlier. Are they going to be alright?"

"I will be fine." Trip responds as he finally walks up the steps. "I managed to free myself from beneath the tree roots to save Princess Shayla and Merrick. I just hope they're going to be already. They were exposed to more smoke than I was."

"We should have never left the Animarium." Max sighs. "We were its protectors and we left Princess Shayla and Merrick unguarded and they were ambushed. I still can't believe that the Animarium is gone."

Alyssa sighs, her shoulders slumping. "Well, what's done is done. The Animarium may be gone, but it was just a place. All that should matter is that everyone is alive and well. Thanks to Trip."

Trip frowns. "Are you forgetting that all of what happened is my fault?"

Alyssa stands to her feet and places a hand on Trip's shoulder. "You did not lead the Master there willingly. You did what you felt was best Trip. I don't blame you for anything."

"Thank you Alyssa."

"Anytime." The White Wild Force Ranger gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading into the house. Max and Danny follow after her, leaving Trip alone with the Blake and Tori.

"Alyssa's right, you know?" Tori speaks up, gaining the Xyberian's attention. "The Master used you to get exactly what he wanted."

Trip sighs as he leans against the column beside Tori. "I know that, but still…I can't help but to feel so guilty about all of this. If my friends and I hadn't come here from the future, the Master would have never found the Animarium. He used my abilities to his advantage and now, she has the arrow. She has all the pieces to her puzzle and now…things are only going to get worse. She was never supposed to get her hands on the arrow."

"Then we're going to try our hardest to defeat her." Blake says confidently. "We can't allow her to win. Don't sit around here feeling sorry for yourself. You have to put on your game face so we can come out of this thing on top."

"Yeah, you guys are right. I'm going to head inside and get a hold of the rest of my team. They're probably worried sick about me."

Blake and Tori watch as Trip heads into the house before turning to each other. Tori leans in and steals a quick kiss from him before heading inside herself. Blake sighs before looking out into the horizon where smoke can still be seen from the explosion earlier that day.

"I have to take my own advice and stop feeling sorry for myself. Even though that mother died, she is in a better place now and her son is being taken care of. I can relish in that thought and put my attention where it needs to be. The Master isn't going to win this battle. I won't let him."

* * *

Tommy raises an eyebrow as he stares at his White Ranger counterpart. "The Falcon is my animal spirit." He repeats as the White Ranger stares at him from behind his helmet.

"That is correct. Your White Ranger powers were originally created from light and Zordon and Alpha wanted to ensure that your powers couldn't be used against you so you wouldn't have to suffer the same fate you did as the Green Ranger. However, you and the other rangers lost your powers thanks to Lord Zedd and Rita's evil schemes and a creature named Ivan Ooze. Zordon almost lost his life and you and the others made a trip to the planet of Phaedos where you met Dulcea and ultimately earned your Ninja Ranger Powers."

Tommy gasps as the scenery changes to a barren and rocky wasteland. He sees himself and the other rangers battling against a group of squawking birds and it looks as though they aren't faring well. Adam and Rocky have been cornered as they try their best to defend himself, but his hear nearly leaps out of his chest as one of the Tangas swoops down and grabs Kimberly with his talons, carrying her away from him and their friends. She screams in fear as she struggles to free herself, her legs kicking wildly.

"Someone has to do something!" Tommy shouts to the White Ranger behind him.

"Calm down and watch." The White Ranger says in annoyance as he gestures back towards the scene.

Tommy hears a loud growl as a cloaked figure appears at the top of a nearby cliff. The cloaked figure leaps down before pulling the cloak off, revealing a beautiful woman with wavy hair dressed in a very revealing, green outfit. She begins attacking the birds with a staff, saving the rangers before pulling the staff in two and swinging them around like a jump rope, creating a loud whistling sound. The Tanga carrying Kimberly drops her as he and the other birds flee, leaving the stunned teenagers behind. The scene later changes and Tommy finds himself standing in a sacred temple looking at himself and the other rangers. The woman has started a fire in a stone pit beneath the moonlight and she smiles at the teenagers. Next thing he knows, the teenagers are clad in ninja robes as the woman explains to each of them that they have unleashed their animal spirits. Tommy is told that his animal spirit is the White Falcon and that he and the crane are forever tied to one another.

The scene slowly fades away and Tommy finds himself back on the mountain with the White Ranger.

"Dulcea helped you and your friends to find your inner animal spirits." The White Ranger explains. "That is where your ninjetti powers come from."

"I understand now." Tommy says as he looks upward towards the Falcon. The large bird releases a shrilling cry before taking flight. It circles overhead before becoming illuminated in a golden glow. It flies downward and begins to circle around Tommy, slowly covering him in a golden glow. Tommy feels a new and unfamiliar rush overcome him. He lifts his hands and watches as a white garb slowly covers him. The falcon disappears and Tommy smiles as he realizes he is now wearing the white garments of the Falcon.

"Now that you have possession of your animal spirit, it is time for your test." The White Ranger says. "Let's see what you're made of."

* * *

Kimberly and the others jog into the town square and gasp at the realization that Luna and Inferna are nowhere to be found.

"I don't believe this." Zack says, his voice sounding desperate. "They left."

"We don't have time to worry about them." Trini says pointing at the large funnel cloud in the sky. The area suddenly becomes darker as the wind intensifies. "There isn't much time. We have to find the others and free them before we get caught in the tornado."

"Wait a second." Aisha says, holding up a hand. "Do you guys hear that?"

Kimberly and the others turn around as the sound of a motorcycle approaches. They smile when Adam comes into view on his Jet Cycle.

"Adam." Kimberly calls out to him as she waves her arms to get his attention. The Green Zeo Ranger hits his breaks and parks his cycle before hopping off and running over to his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks them. "I thought Jason sent you out to the desert to do away with Goldar?"

"We took care of Goldar and Kimberly managed to get Tommy into the Command Center, but there isn't much time to explain what has happened to him." Trini says quickly. "Luna and Inferna managed to get the upper hand on the rest of the Zeo Rangers. They are trapped in some kind of dome prison and Inferna's tornado spell seems to have completed. We have to find a way to free them."

Adam nods before looking off in the distance. He gasps as he catches sight of the large, yellow dome. How could he not have seen it before hand?

"Let's get a move on then." Adam says as they take off running.

* * *

Ashley sighs as she pulls up a chair next to Tommy. She watches him intently before looking up at the second sphere above him. She sees him clad in his ninja gi walking in circles around the White Ranger.

"It looks like Tommy's second test has begun. Hey Alpha, could you keep an eye on him while I run and check on the kids?"

"Sure thing Ashley." Alpha says as he waves his robotic arms around.

Ashley smiles at her robotic friend before standing and leaving the Power Chamber. Just as she prepares to board the elevator, the doors slide open, revealing Andros and the others.

"Oh my God!" Ashley exclaims before bursting into tears. Andros wraps his arms around his wife protectively as the other rangers step off the elevator. "Andros, I was so worried about you. What are you doing here?"

"I take it you don't know what's happened?" he asks her. Ashley raises an eyebrow as Andros leads her away from the others.

"Astronema and Hellina attacked us on the Megaship and kidnapped Trip. I just heard from the Wild Force Rangers. Apparently, Trip was forced to give up the location of the Animarium and Hellina and Nebia succeeded in destroying the place after taking the arrow. To make matters worse, the Megaship has been destroyed."

"Oh my God." Ashley gasps as she places a hand over her heart. "I'm glad you all made it out safely."

Andros smiles before pulling her into his arms again and hugging her close. "I'm glad too."

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Carlos speaks up, gaining everyone's attention. "We were supposed to be on the Megaship during this battle so we could attack the Master's ship when it came into orbit. How are we supposed to do that now with the Megaship out of commission?"

"We still have the Galaxy Gliders." Cassie points out. "We could always sneak onboard the ship and take it out."

"With all of those villains onboard?" TJ asks, surprised. "No thanks. We'd basically be setting ourselves up for failure."

"Then what do you suggest?" Cassie asks irritably as she crosses her arms over her chest. "We can't just stand around and do nothing."

"For now, we're going to stay here at the Command Center." Andros sighs. "Being that our base is out of commission, we have no choice. However, that would make our teams a little uneven. We'd have five ranger teams here in Angel Grove and only three in what's left of Reefside. We're going to have to split up again."

"Then I'll make it easy on everyone." Jen says as she runs a hand through her loose hair. "Hayley just got in touch with me and told me that Trip and the other Wild Force Rangers are back in Reefside. They made it off the Animarium safely. Since our Green Ranger is already in Reefside, we might as well head there and lend them a hand."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Wes says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, Silver Hills is a lot closer to Reefside than it is to Angel Grove. We can get in touch with Eric and convince him to leave the guardians to lend us a hand."

"Then it's settled." Andros says with a nod. "The Time Force Rangers are going to head back to Reefside. We'll be staying here."

"Let's go then." Jen says to her team as they circle her. She holds her communicator up to her mouth and sighs. "Hayley, it's Jen. The Time Force Rangers are coming to Reefside to lend you guys a hand. Standing by for teleportation."

"Roger that Jen. I'll see you shortly." Hayley says. Jen nods before cutting off the communication link.

"We'll see you guys soon." She says with a smile before they all disappear in a flash of light. The Astro Rangers stand in the hallway, silent.

"So, what's been going on here?" Andros asks as he turns his attention back to his wife.

Ashley smiles nervously before leading them to the Power Chamber. The Astro Rangers gasp at the sight of a comatose Tommy.

"Let's just say, Tommy is fighting desperately for his life after his spirit was disconnected from his Power Coin, the Zeo Rangers are trapped in an electric dome thanks to Luna, and Inferna has managed to create a tornado that has the power to destroy all of Angel Grove."

TJ gawks at Ashley. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

Ashley shrugs. "You never asked until now."

* * *

**A/N:**** And so ends another chapter. So, the rangers have switched locations once again, Trip and the Wild Force Rangers managed to make it off the Animarium, Kimberly and the others have gone to free the Zeo Rangers, and Tommy has begun the second half of his quest. What's going to happen in the next chapter? Leave me a review and I promise, you'll find out soon. See you next time guys!**


End file.
